La Hermandad: De Alfas y Omegas
by PokyBeagle
Summary: Charles le sonría apenas, estaba tan lastimado. No pudo evitar sollozar al saber que él había hecho eso-Shh, calma tu mente. Él te hizo mucho daño, nos hizo daño. No es tu culpa-Al sentir la caricia en su cabeza noto que no tenia casco. ¿Donde lo había dejado?-Dijimos que no más casco. Cherik. Continuación de First Class:De Alfas y Omegas. Luego de Cuba las cosas han cambiado.
1. Más Complicado Aún

**¡Hola a todos! Esta historia es la continuación de First Class: De alfas y omegas. Me parece que para entender esta parte es necesaria leer la primera, pero si no les interesa, resumo que:**

 **(Sopilers(?))**

 **Charles encuentras a Erik intentando hundir el submarino de Shaw. Ni bien lo ve nota que son pareja, que es su omega, pero el magnetico no lo nota.**

 **Erik esta seguro que él es omega de Shaw, y aun quiere su venganza. Juntos buscan al resto de los mutantes, forman el equipo, van a la Mansión, entrenan, y se enfrentan a Shaw. Durante ese tiempo Charles y Erik mantienen una relación de amor un tanto complicada, con el telepata intentando que el judío se de cuenta que son parejas predestinadas, pero este sigue sin notarlo.**

 **Finalmente, en Cuba, Shaw muere y ellos se separan. Digamos que los aspectos principales de la trama de FC no han sido demasiado cambiados.**

 **Esta sería la continuación, que paso con ellos tras la separación de Cuba. Con Erik aun sin saber que Charles es su alfa, y este ultimo lleno de dudas sobre su relación.**

 **Se que he tardado, pero bueno, esta segunda parte me esta costando mucho escribirla e_e**

 **Ahora inicie unas minis vacaciones donde espeto adelantar todas las historias, pero no garantizo nada por que ando algo desinspirada. Ojala sea solo el cansancio y tras unos días se pase.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, espero que la segunda parte no les aburra, sino que llene las expectativas. Prometo no hacerlos sufrir... mucho. Jajaja.**

 **En fin, enjoy!**

 **P/D: Esta historia inicia cinco meses después del día de la separación de Cuba. Cuatro meses después del epilogo de First Class: de Alfas y Omegas.**

 **MÁS COMPLICADO AÚN**

El suspiro de gusto escapo de sus labios, y al instante sintió una suave risa en respuesta. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver esa roja boca contra la suya, sonriendo de esa manera tan hermosa, resplandeciendo. No pudo evitar sonreír también, algo embobado. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, le gustaba el contraste rojo de esos labios contra la blanca piel. Cuando subió un poco más la mirada pudo observar los ojos azules, perturbadoramente cerca; sus narices se estaban tocando y sentía el cabello ajeno haciendole cosquillas en la frente, el fantasmal toque de las pestañas ajenas contra su piel. El momento era tan relajante, tan perfecto. Una atmósfera cálida había embargado el lugar logrando que se sintiera sin preocupaciones, completamente a gusto. Sentía calor en el pecho, un cosquilleo en el estomago que era sumamente agradable, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Las manos ajenas acariciaron su vientre juguetonamente, estaba sumamente sensible por lo cual no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa ajena aumentara. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y arañaron la espalda de su acompañante, queriendo acercar ese cuerpo más al suyo, hacer que se repegue por completo. Cuando llegaron al cabello enredo sus dedos y lo tironeo suavemente.

-¿Ansioso?-susurró su acompañante, él asintió casi sin querer. Al instante esa deliciosa, y _ohtanperfecta_ boca, continuo besando su cuello, bajando por su pecho, luego deslizándose hasta su axila; logrando que en ese instante se retorciera sobre la cama, dejando escapar de golpe el aire de sus pulmones, y sujetando las sabanas para drenar el cosquilleo de placer. Su compañero volvió a reírse, divertido por sus reacciones, antes de que la lengua roja lamiera su brazo, delineando el musculo. Erik volvió a retorcerse, girando el rostro hasta lograr morder la almohada.

Se sentía tan bien, tan tan bien.

-Hueles tan rico-la nariz ajena volvía a deslizarse por su cuello, dándole algo de cosquillas. Sonrió ante el comentario y volteó el rostro para besarle, para finalmente unir sus bocas en un beso que llevaba rato ansiando. Inicio dulce, jugando con los labios ajenos sin perder las sonrisas, antes de que la pasión los derritiera a ambos, poniéndolos ansiosos, haciendo que sus cuerpos comenzaran a retorcerse desesperados, buscando frotarse el uno contra el otro.

Cuando cortaron el beso se apresuro a abrir los ojos, para mirar de nuevo esas gemas azules que se oscurecían milímetro a milímetro en cada segundo, cediéndole lugar a la lujuria. Amaba esos ojos. El hombre rozó cariñosamente sus narices antes de volver a descender a su cuello, directo a la yugular, besando ansioso, bebiendo del aroma entre respiraciones, buscando dejar una marca. Erik se retorció nuevamente, tirando la cabeza hacía atrás, dejandole más lugar, queriendo sentirle mejor. Gimió de gusto cuando sintió la boca ajena succionar con más fuerza, movió la cadera con ansias, buscando frotarse, dándole lugar entre sus piernas.

-Oh, joder, Charles...-le tironeó el cabello, rugiendo cuando los dientes mordieron con fuerza su cuello.

-¿Charles?-la mano dejo de acariciar su pecho y fue directamente a su cuello, apretando por encima de su nuez de adán, robandole el aire. Cada vez presionaba más, ahorcandole y queriendo hundirle contra la cama. Intento respirar, cada vez más nervioso, pero no podía. Su mente empezó a buscar desesperadamente metal, cualquier metal, pero no había nada. ¡Nada! ¿Por qué carajos no había nada de metal? El alfa rugió contra su cuello, molesto, posesivo. La mano le apreto más, le obligo a enderezar el rostro y finalmente sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con los ajenos. Y no, no era el azul que amaba, era celeste, un asqueroso y repulsivo celeste. ¿Donde carajos había metal? Necesitaba librarse de eso. La adrenalina y el miedo galopaban en su sangre, se sentía indefenso y era algo que odiaba. Necesitaba liberarse de eso-Puto omega, ¿por qué carajos gimes el nombre de otro?-el magnético volvió a retorcerse, no era como si pudiera responder, no tenía aire. Los pulmones le quemaban, los ojos le ardían.

¿Como había acabado de nuevo en esa situación? Se suponía que esa época de su vida ya había pasado. Ya no tenía un alfa, ya no, ahora era libre. Contradictoriamente a sus pensamientos los ojos celestes de Shaw lo miraban con furia, y lo que momentos atrás le había parecido el delicioso peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, ahora se sentía como un apresamiento, incomodo y doloroso. ¡Por dios! ¿Había estado besando a Shaw como si fuera Charles? ¿Había estado alucinando? Pero... pero él había matado a Shaw, estaba seguro de eso.

¡¿Por que carajos no había metal en ese cuarto?!

Volvió a retorcerse, y al parecer el pánico y la adrenalina despertaron sus fuerzas, ya que pudo moverse, pegarle con las rodillas, hacer reaccionar sus manos y empujarle. El corazón le latía con fuerza, sentía el retumbe en sus oídos, casi podía imaginar la sangre burbujeando, inundando su cabeza, haciendo que vea todo de color rojo. La ira le había embriagado, de nuevo. Últimamente se sentía rehén de la ira, ella podía tomarlo cuando lo deseara, haciendole perder la cabeza.

Empujo a Shaw contra la cama, el cuerpo ajeno se resistía pero Erik se sentía dueño de una nueva fuerza que hasta hace poco desconocía. Con solo mirar esos ojos celestes (¡esos malditos ojos celestes que lo habían torturado y atormentado toda su vida!) se sentía iracundo. Quería verlo morir, quería verlo sangrar. Quería atravesarle la cabeza con la moneda. Pero por más que buscara metal no había nada en la habitación. Eso no lo desanimo, se fue encima del otro hombre, poniéndose a horcajadas. Verlo debajo suyo le genero algo de placer: quería venganza, quería humillarlo. Quería golpearlo hasta que sus puños dolieran y la sangre empapara la cama.

Su cuerpo obedeció su orden antes de que pudiera pensarlo por segunda vez. Un golpe directo en la mejilla, y luego otro del otro lado. Instantáneamente le continuo otro, directo en la nariz. La sangre empapo la blanca piel y una chispa de placer bajo por su espalda, haciéndolo jadear e incentivandolo a que diera otro golpe. Sus nudillos se enterraron en la roja boca, logrando partir el labio. En cada golpe, y mientras más sangre y más piel magullada veía más ansioso se sentía y con más ganas le golpeaba. Su acompañante al principio había opuesto resistencia, buscando liberarse, ahora simplemente intentaba cubrirse.

-¡Erik! Erik por favor... ¡ERIK!-hizo oído sordo a las suplicas, las pálidas manos intentaron sujetar sus muñecas y eso solo lograba enfurecerle más. Se salio de encima del cuerpo ajeno, se paro en la cama y sin duda ni piedad le pateo en las costillas, haciendo que rodara y cayera al piso. Un quejido resonó en el cuarto, junto con un sollozo-¡Erik, detente por favor, estas a...!-escucho las palabras pero no las proceso, no había lugar para eso en su cabeza. Se paro en el piso y volvió a pegar otra patada. La blanca y lampiña piel se amorotonaba a cada golpe, mientras el cuerpo sollozante se convulsionaba en el piso. Ver sangre le seco la boca de ansiedad, y volvió a tirarse encima del hombre, comenzando a ahorcarle. Iba a matarle, iba a disfrutarlo, iba a vengarse. Shaw era un maldito hijo de puta que se merecía morir de la peor forma posible-¡Erik!-el quejido fue casi sin aliento, un nuevo golpe le robo la respiración a su victima y el cuerpo debajo de él se relajo, ya sin oponer resistencia ni cubrirse. Laxo. El brazo que intentaba proteger el rostro cayo a un lado, y el magnético pudo ver su obra de arte: la pálida piel sucia de sangre, los labios rojos partidos, los ojos azu...

Ojos azules.

Tan rápido como vino la violencia, se fue. El pánico volvió a embriagarle, pero esta vez le heló la sangre. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Con manos temblorosas limpio la sangre que ensuciaba la frente y las mejillas. La carne se había inflamado. Los ojos azules le miraban con algo de miedo.

-¿Charles?-el telepata tembló ante el reconocimiento, aunque aun parecía asustado. Erik seguía como congelado, sin creer lo que acaba de hacer. Las manos no dejaban de temblarle, la sangre parecía haberse ido de su cuerpo, se sentía como vació, incontundente-¡Dios!-se levanto para no seguir aplastandole y pudo contemplar mejor la escena: el pálido cuerpo magullado, la sangre manchando el piso, las sabanas, bañando sus manos. Sus manos. La sangre de Charles-¡Por dios! ¿Que carajos...?-las alarmas sonaban en su cabeza, de nuevo todo cobraba sentido: había estado acostado con Charles. ¿Por que lo confundió con Shaw? ¿Que carajos había pasado? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Dios, dios, dios... lo había golpeado, lo había lastimado, y mucho. Los ojos le ardieron, tuvo que contener la lágrimas y las ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Había herido a Charles. La culpa se instalo en su pecho, robandole un sollozo que fue insignificante en comparación al llanto y los quejidos contenidos del alfa.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Yo...

-Esta bien...-la voz comprensiva, tan comprensiva como siempre. Lo vio intentar levantarse, pero los brazos cedieron haciendo que cayera nuevamente al piso. El pequeño cuerpo del alfa aun temblaba, aun botaba sangre, aun sufría. Erik se precipito hacía a él y lo tomó en sus brazos. No le paso por alto la forma en la que el telepata tembló ante su agarre, seguramente de miedo. Dios, ¿cuantas veces le había pegado? Moretones y heridas nuevas se mezclaban con heridas más antiguas y con cicatrices ya del todo curadas.

Lo acomodo en la cama con tanto cuidado como pudo. La cama de su cuarto en la Mansión Xavier. Las sabanas blancas, suaves al tacto, sucias de sangre. No, no eran las primeras manchas de sangre. Allí había otras, de sangre seca. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? La información era demasiada como para procesarla entera, su cerebro se sentía pastoso, torpe, y era como si muchas cosas no encajaran. Shaw, la busqueda, la CIA, mutantes, la mansión, Cuba, Cuba, ¡la playa de Cuba!, La Hermandad, y luego... ¿y luego? _CharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles¡SHAW!_.

-Erik, cálmate mi amor, esta todo bien...-la mano blanca, sucia de sangre, le acaricio la mejilla. Él no podía dejar de ver al telepata, con una mezcla de miedo, dolor y confusión. Le costaba respirar, su cuerpo había perdido las fuerzas por el shock que le causaron sus propios actos. Tomo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla entre las suyas y la apreto suavemente. Charles le sonrió apenas, se veía tan lastimado. No pudo evitar sollozar al saber que él había hecho eso, que había lastimado a su pareja, que había golpeado como un loco a Charles. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco?-Shh, calma tu mente. Pasa que él te hizo mucho daño, nos hizo mucho daño. No es tu culpa...-la mano se soltó de su agarre y fue hacía su cabeza, acariciando su cabello hacía atrás, peinándole y mimándole al mismo tiempo.

Recién ese momento noto que no tenía su casco. ¿Donde lo había dejado? ¿Hacía mucho que no lo tenía? ¿Alguna vez lo tuvo?

-Dijimos que no más casco-el telepata sonreía aunque las palabras fueron pronunciadas con brusquedad. Una brusquedad impropia del ingles. Erik parpadeo confundido y se aparto un poco. Era no era la voz de Charles, era la de...

-Muy bien mi omega, ya vas aprendiendo mejor quien te puede tocar y quien no...-una mano se enredo en el cabello de su nuca, tironeándolo con algo de fuerza. La voz le había helado el cuerpo, dejándolo estático mientras miraba fijamente los ojos tristes de Charles-. Para eso fuiste educado después de todo, para hacerme caso solo a mi-el cabello fue jalado con más fuerza, obligandole a tirar la cabeza hacía atrás. Sus ojos chocaron con los celestes de Shaw que brillaban sadicamente. Parada a su lado Emma Frost, tenía una sonrisa algo inquietante, y Erik reconoció la voz que había oído momentos antes como suya. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a Shaw su instinto grito dos cosas dispares, al mismo tiempo: someterse y atacar. Pero antes de poder hacer nada la mano lo jalo con más fuerza y sintió el repulsivo toque de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, ligero, pero asqueroso-Quédate quieto-no supo si fue la voz de su alfa, o si Emma había intervenido en algo, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle. Le fulmino con la mirada, sumamente molesto, pero también asustado y confundido.

Shaw parecía leer su mente, por que se rió, como si supiera todo lo que sentía. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el vinculo que tenían en común. Charles había gruñido, entre dolido y molesto, Erik quería girarse a verlo, pero la mano del nazi aun sujetaba su cuello haciendo que lo tenga completamente extendido hacía atrás-Míralo-susurró contra sus labios, y al instante su cuerpo obedeció, moviéndose como si no fuera suyo, como una marioneta. Volvió a mirar al telepata, y al mismo tiempo fue empujado, cayendo a horcajadas sobre él. Charles se quejo, pero contradictoriamente las manos blancas sujetaron sus caderas, como para impedir que Erik pudiera retirarse.

El magnético deseo acariciarle, deseo calmarle, deseo tener la fuerza y su poder para protegerlos a ambos. Al parecer ni él ni Charles contaban con sus habilidades. ¿Qué carajos les había pasado? Su mente aun se negaba a pensar claramente, era como si tuviera partes de su propia cabeza que hubieran sido bloqueadas. ¿Que habían hecho con ellos?

-Ahora Erik, jugaremos un juego que ya conoces...-Shaw se removió a sus espaldas y sintió un nudo formarse en su pecho y el nerviosismo estallando en su estomago. Tenía miedo, por él y por Charles principalmente. Por unos segundos no se escucho nada más que la risa de Emma, suave y venenosa. Erik no entendió nada hasta que la mano del nazi cruzo sobre su pecho y dejo la moneda sobre el ombligo de Charles. El magnético se quedo sin respiración, sus ojos nerviosos volaron a los del telepata que los había cerrado y tenía el ceño fruncido en aflicción. No, no, no. No quería que eso pasara. No de nuevo. No podía fallar de nuevo.

Intento sentir la moneda, pero no podía. Era como si no fuera de metal, era como si no hubiera nada de metal en el cuarto... pero sabía que no era eso. Lo que pasaba era que él no podía sentir el metal. ¿Qué les habían hecho? Escucho el ruido de la pistola detrás de él y cerro fuerte los ojos, se mordió los labios, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño... rogando desesperadamente que la moneda se moviera, que pasara algo, que alguien detuviera esa locura.

-Contare hasta tres, y moverás la moneda. Sino... bueno, ya conoces esa parte ¿verdad?-volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente la moneda, sus manos pudieron moverse y expandió los dedos, en esa pose que ya se había acostumbrado a hacer. Se repitió así mismo que buscara el punto entre la ira y la serenidad, pero no tenía caso, no sentía metal. Nada de metal. Charles entreabrió apenas los ojos, mirándole entre sus arqueadas pestañas. Parecía ya acostumbrado a este tipo de juegos, aunque el miedo era sumamente palpable.

-Uno-la voz le hizo erizar la piel, volvió a mirar la moneda intentando que se mueva. El corazón le latía como loco, y Charles seguía estático debajo suyo. ¿Emma los estaba controlando? ¿Era eso? Maldita mujer, nunca debió rescatarla.

-Calma Erik, tu puedes hacerlo-susurro la voz del ingles. Erik quiso gritar que no, que de nuevo no podría, que iba a fallar _otra vez_ , que lo vería morir... y que no quería. No quería que la historia se repitiera, no quería ser el débil, no quería ser el culpable, no quería ser incapaz de protegerlos, no quería volver a estar en las manos de Shaw y definitivamente no quería perder de nuevo a Charles. No de nuevo.

-Dos-intento concentrarse en el arma, si no podía mover la moneda quiso detener las balas... ya lo había hecho antes. Pero era como si todo estuviera en blanco, como si nada en ese cuarto fuera de metal, o como si él ya no contara con sus poderes. ¿Se los habían quitado? ¿Habían hecho algo con ellos? ¿Donde estaban los de más? Pensar le hizo doler la cabeza y se contuvo de hacerlo, concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea. No podía distraerse, no ahora, necesitaba salvar a Charles, necesitaba hacerlo-Tres-el sonido del disparo retumbo en sus oídos, un estremecimiento surco su cuerpo y finalmente, finalmente, sintió el metal. Durante un momento todo fue en cámara lenta y volvió a respirar recién cuando la bala se quedo estática, a escasos centímetros de la frente de Charles. El telepata le miro asombrado, su respiración era arritmia y presurosa, obviamente había esperado sentir el impacto y el alivio era indisimulable en su rostro.

Compartieron una mirada intensa, de felicidad mezclada aun con el pánico. Erik cerro sus labios, concentrándose en respirar por la nariz y intento mover la bala, pero esta se resistió. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y sentirse nuevamente nervioso. La habitación pareció volver a existir, y noto la risa de felicidad de Shaw detrás suyo y el sonido de los tacones de Emma acercándose-¡Sehr Gut! (muy bien) Has aprendido Erik-la mano de Shaw acaricio sus hombros y volvió a tironear su cabello. Erik sintió nauseas pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía para apartarse. Shaw era su alfa, era obvio que sus instintos se sometieran a él-Pero, ahora pasemos a otra cosa, Emma, bitte (por favor)-el magnetico cerro los ojos al sentir la presencia invadiendo su cabeza, le robo un quejido por la forma brusca e invasora en la que entro. Nada que ver con como lo abordaba Charles.

Erik sintió un tirón extraño, sus manos cosquillaron, esa parte de su mente que controlaba el metal vibro y cuando noto por qué quiso resistirse pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y el grito escapo de sus labios sin ser pensado-No, no ¡NOOOOO!-la bala se deslizo, presa de su propio poder. Charles le miro con sorpresa un segundo antes de gritar también, su cuerpo se retorció, Erik sintió como la carne se iba abriendo, como la bala desgarraba todo hasta perforar el corazón.

Finalmente pudo moverse, pero unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron obligando le a quedarse quieto y visualizar la imagen. Pero no hacía falta que mirara, él sentía la bala, el sentía le metal que estaba matando a su amante pulgada a pulgada. Sentía los latidos erráticos, enfermizos, el cuerpo convulsionando debajo suyo y luego... y luego nada. El azul más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida acababa de apagarse de golpe. Una ultima mirada, y luego nada, nada. Charles había muerto, de nuevo fue incapaz de salvarlo, de nuevo lo había perdido, de nuevo él...-Nein, no, no, ¡NOOO!

-¡CHARLES!-Se sentó de golpe en la cama, tomando aire con fuerza, sintiendo la angustia aun danzando perturbadoramente en su cuerpo, el pánico retumbando en su cabeza, un nudo en el pecho impidiéndole tragar. El sabor salado llego a su boca y supo que estaba llorando, intento normalizar la respiración pero no podía. Sus manos se habían aferrado a las sabanas, y vagamente pudo notar que todo el metal estaba burbujeando como si estuviera hirviendo. Se dijo a si mismo que tenía que calmarse pero no podía. Miro sus manos erráticamente, como para comprobar que no había sangre, pero obviamente no había nada... él no estaba en la Mansión Xavier, él estaba en su habitación en el cuartel de La Hermandad.

Tiro su pecho hacía adelante y flexiono las piernas, hasta que pudo apoyar la frente contra sus rodillas. Sentir el frió metal del casco contra su piel le hizo aún más consciente de donde estaba. Respiro hondo, queriendo calmar los latidos erráticos, repitiéndose a si mismo que Shaw estaba muerto y que aunque él y Charles ya no fueran amigos, el telepata estaba sano y salvo en la mansión. Bueno, tan sano y tan salvo como se podía estar en un mundo lleno de enfermizos humanos que querían matarlos. Todo estaba bien, su alfa había muerto por sus propias manos y ahora él tenía paz. Bueno, no, como ya había dicho antes: la paz no era opción, pero ahora había cumplido su meta, y podía concentrarse en lo que seguía.

Era asombroso como la sed de venganza no parecía haberse disuelto, sino que había migrado, encontrando un nuevo receptor: la raza humana. Toda la ira que sintió alguna vez hacía Shaw ahora la tenía emprendida hacía su causa, y sabía que era así como debía ser, si quería garantizarse a si mismo que tarde o temprano los mutantes pudieran vivir tranquilos. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el camino al existo, el camino de la liberación, era arduo y difícil, muchas veces era incomprendido. Él solo quería liberar a todos sus hermanos y hermanas. Eso no tenía nada de malo... Charles debió aceptarlo y estar con él.

Se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento y suspiro. Ya no tenía que pensar en Charles, el telepata había elegido su lado, y al parecer sus caminos no eran afines. Fue Charles quien decidió que no podían estar juntos, fue quien miro a Erik culpándolo de lo que paso. Él hubiera preferido seguir juntos, guiar a la nueva raza unidos. Fue Moira quien...

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que no valía la pena. El metal dejo de burbujear, lo cual era un alivio. No quería que toda La Hermandad se enterara de sus pequeños problemas. Ya había hecho estallar la cañería una vez y había sido algo difícil inventar una excusa que no se escuchara patética. Por suerte nadie imaginaba sus problemas, o si lo hacían tenían suficiente respeto (y miedo) para no mencionar nada.

-Magneto, ¿otra vez?-la voz fue acompañada de un suave pero firme golpeteo contra su puerta. Bueno, casi todos tenían la decencia de no mencionarlo.

-Vete de aquí, Emma-gruño en respuesta, el repiqueteo de los tacones se escucho con insistencia. Erik rodó los ojos, la telepata era demasiado insistente, y a pesar de que él usaba todo el tiempo el casco, ella parecía conocerlo perfectamente, y saber lo que estaba pasando. Quizás por que él estaba algo descontrolado últimamente, y no estaba siendo muy sutil con su comportamiento, quizás era instinto femenino, quizás era...

-¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez! ¡Derretiste mi cama, de nuevo! Quiero una cama de madera, y la quiero ya. Así que ábreme y déjame entrar, he sido muy comprensiva sugar, pero es la tercera vez esta semana. Quiero dormir, mueve tu lindo trasero y hazme un lugar...-la chica tenía esa habilidad de sonar enfadada y gritar sin perder ni una gota de su elegancia. Era admirable. Casi podía tener la imagen mental de ella, afuera, en el camisón perfectamente blanco y los tacones altos.

-Si no fuera por mi estarías durmiendo en un cuartucho de la CIA, así que no molestes. Largo-repitió nuevamente, aunque en el fondo agradecía la distracción, esa pequeña "pelea" le servía para terminar de relajarse y distraerse. A veces se preguntaba si Emma no lo hacía con esa intención. Aunque dudaba que la rubia fuera tan amable, quizás por que a pesar de su estrecha relación aun le tenía desconfianza ya que fue la amante de su alfa. No, no su alfa, de Shaw. Solo Shaw.

-Ya pasaron cinco meses, ¿que haz hecho por mi recientemente? Ademas tu me metiste ahi... ¡Sugar, tengo frió! Y de verdad la cama quedo desecha, se un buen hombre y ven a arre...-Erik se había levantado a mitad de discurso, sabiendo que si no hacía lo que la chica pedía seguiría molestando frente a su puerta un rato largo. Maldijo haberla rescatado, a veces era muy molesta. Aunque, actualmente, era la mutante con quien mejor se llevaba. Así que no debía quejarse tanto.

Cuando abrió la puerta la chica estaba enfrente suyo. Alzo una ceja al mirarla-Como para no tener frió-comento, mirando el ligero babydoll de seda blanca. La chica solo apreto los labios antes de sonreír escuetamente-Vamos a arreglar la cama-comento, caminando hacía la puerta que estaba al lado de su cuarto. Bueno, por eso tenía tantos accidentes con Emma, ella dormía justo al lado y era la más próxima para ser atacada por su poder.

-¡Eres un encanto!-comento la rubia, cínica, rodando los ojos. La chica camino segura hacía la puerta y le abrió para darle lugar, él entro sin dudar, algo acostumbrado esa rutina. Cuando le dio la espalda ella aumento la sonrisa-Ya que estas en eso, podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo, aun tengo frió. Seguro si me abrazas se me pasa-el Magnetico la miro de reojo, curioso, observando como la chica cerraba la puerta sonriendo de una manera un tanto peculiar.

**CHERIK**

Raven tembló, apretando el picaporte de la puerta. La maldita lo había hecho a proposito, ni bien noto que ella estaba mirando se le insinuó con descaro a Magneto. Y encima ese hombre idiota aceptaba el coqueteo sin oponer resistencia. Sentía pena por Charles, le había tocado esa maldita pareja que ya había encontrado un nuevo "acompañante". Esos dos vivían coqueteando, y le sacaba de quicio, lo peor era que Emma lo sabía y cada vez que la veía lo hacía mas evidente.

Esa maldita blondie tenía algo entre manos, estaba segura. Es decir, antes se acostaba con Shaw y ahora ¿se acostaba con Erik? Obviamente le molaba ligar con los lideres. Y todo el tiempo vistiendo tan provocativa, bueno, ella andaba desnuda... pero no era el punto. El punto era que Emma Frost era una maldita bastarda que iba a arruinar sus planes. No necesitaba más cosas complicando esa historia, suficiente era con su hermano, con Erik, con sus propios sentimientos, como para ademas agregarle una mujer engreída con aires de grandeza.

¿Realmente no había forma de que aquello fuera más simple?

Aun mirando la puerta cerrada se metió en su propio cuarto. Una parte de ella estaba dolida, no quería creer que Erik hubiera remplazado a Charles. Aunque luego se recordaba que ese tipo no era del todo Erik, era "Magneto". Es decir, ni siquiera actuaba normal con ella. Antes, en la mansión, habían estado mucho más cerca (¡incluso se habían besado!), pero ahora pasaba de ella, prefería esquivarla, le hablaba lo justo y lo necesario y siempre sobre temas de la causa. Lo único que escuchaba salir de sus labios eran palabras cargadas de odio. ¿Realmente quedaba algo del Erik que Charles había amado?

Y Charles... Charles era un tema aparte. Al menos ahora estaba un poco menos depresivo. No era como si fuera el mismo de siempre, aun parecía lloriquear ante cualquier recuerdo de su omega, pero parecía más dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Aunque... de a momentos Raven pensaba que su hermano estaba muy afectado por la separación, a veces se comportaba muy extraño, de a momentos parecía querer ir a buscar a Erik y de a momentos parecía querer borrarlo de su vida. Y ella no sabía que era mejor. ¿Y si le buscaba y veía en lo que ese había transformado y acababa peor? Quizás no era tan buena idea que se reencontraran.

A ella le costaba horrores ocultar de Charles el hecho de que Erik y Emma estaban juntos. Tenía que concentrarse demasiado, casi borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, y esos dos no se la hacían fácil. No quería imaginar lo que podía pasar si su hermano llegaba a verlas, si llegaba enterarse, encima _así_ , todo iba a complicarse. No quería ver como Charles seguía desmoronándose, ya lo había visto llorando varias veces, ebrio otras, enojado algunas... casi ni veía al hombre soñador y buen humorado que una vez fue. No iba a soportar que volviera a decaerse, no ahora que las cosas parecían ir mejorando un poco.

Quizás... quizás no era tan buena idea que volvieran a verse.

Raven abrazo la almohada, aun meditando al respecto. Tenía que ver que era lo mejor para todos y decidir en base a ello. Las cosas eran muy complicadas ya, no quería seguirlas empeorando.

**CHERIK**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde ese día donde estuvieron en la playa de Cuba. Cinco meses. No parecía tanto, pero lo era. Eran más de 150 días, más de 3600 horas. Era tiempo lejos de Erik, agonizantes momentos apartado de su pareja. Luego de ese día las cosas habían sido complicadas, él había estado en rehabilitación para recuperar por completo la movilidad de sus piernas. Ahora podía ponerse de pie y caminar algunos metros, de a poco iba mejorando. Se veía con Raven eventualmente, ella le mantenía informado sobre todo lo que pasaba. La chica se había sentido sumamente culpable al enterarse que lo había dejado en playa, con una herida importante, y con el riesgo de no recuperar la movilidad. Pero, a medida que el tratamiento avanzo la mutante se sintió más aliviada al ver como mejoraba. Sobre Erik sabía solamente lo que ella le contaba. Conocía que ahora formaba parte de sus filas Emma Frost, y que su hermandad estaba instalada entrenándose y planeando cual serían sus movimientos. Al parecer querían reclutar gente, aunque no iban teniendo demasiado éxito.

Raven mencionaba de vez en cuando que le notaba extraño, no era el mismo hombre que había conocido en la mansión. Parecía que su vida misma se basaba en la causa, en completar su misión, en su odio a la sociedad. Erik parecía de a poco transformarse en un monstruo que solo conocía de violencia y que se dejaba llevar por la misma. Charles realmente no sabía cómo el magnético lo hacía. ¿Cómo soportaba estar lejos de él? Bueno, quizás podía hacerlo porque nunca le había reconocido. Él, por su parte, sentía que cada día era una agonía. Su instinto no quería entender porque no estaban juntos, le reclamaba ir a buscarle. Él se mantenía fuerte, intentando tener su vida ordenada, pero de a momentos se sentía sumamente deprimido. ¿Por qué le había tocado una relación tan complicada? ¿Por qué su pareja no estaba con él? Las últimas imágenes que tenía de Erik eran horribles, lo recordaba besando a Shaw, alzando los misiles, hablando con odio. No sabía que era peor: recordar esas pocas noches de pasión que compartieron, y sentirse desolado y llorar amargamente, o recordar que el último día que lo vio realmente había parecido enloquecido por el odio, enloquecido por Shaw.

Y era allí cuando las dudas comenzaban a surgir ¿y que si tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si Shaw había sido su pareja? Charles lo había sentido en sus propias venas, estando frente a Shaw, Erik se sentía como un omega frente a su pareja. Y lo odiaba, el omega odiaba a Shaw pero no dejaba de reconocerlo. ¿Qué tal si él se confundió? ¿Qué tal si Erik no era suyo? O quizás si, pero también de Shaw… quizás su pareja era Erik, pero quizás él no era la del polaco. Realmente no sabia si eso podía pasar, ya nada era certero a su ver. Las cosas eran mas complicadas que simplemente encontrar a tu pareja y amarla hasta el final, ahora sabía que la vida no era tan simple.

Había intentado ser fuerte, los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, no dejaba de llorar, se sentía como un niño extraviado. Había sido patético, todo el tiempo diciendo su nombre, abrazando cualquier cosa que tuviera su aroma, queriendo solo hablar de él. Dudando, dudando si había sido una buena idea dejarlo marcharse. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que fuera a buscarlo. Si no fuera por que estaba en silla de ruedas sin dudas hubiera ido por él y le hubiera obligado a volver. Pero con la silla no había mucho que hacer. Los chicos tampoco ayudaban, Hank tenía sus propios problemas, Sean parecía deprimido, y Alex… Alex era Alex.

Cuando fue recuperando la movilidad, pensó en ir a buscarle, pero Raven le desanimaba, la chica en cada oportunidad alegaba que no era un buen momento ¿Cuándo lo sería exactamente? No quería esperar, era difícil hacerlo. Intentaba distraerse todo el tiempo, con su tratamiento y con la apertura de la escuela. Pensaba que tenía que mantenerse positivo, abriría la escuela y Erik estaría a su lado, pero había momentos en los que ser positivo no era posible, y solo quería abrazarse a si mismo y llorar amargamente hasta que Erik fuera a abrazarle. Si, era el alfa más patético del mundo... ¡pero era un alfa abandonado y se sentía completamente desolado!

Con el paso del tiempo veía esa tarde en Cuba con mas claridad, analizaba cada noche todo lo que había ocurrido ese día que se separaron. Últimamente no podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Erik enfrente de Shaw, la forma en la que el polaco se había sentido, la forma en la que había sentido su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus entrañas revolverse, como cada parte de Erik quería obedecer a cualquier orden que el hombre le dijera. Había sentido eso, varias veces, en el preciso momento en el que el omega reconocía a su alfa. Eso era lo que mas le perturbaba, lo que mas le dolía ¿Por que Erik se sintió asi? ¿Acaso verdaderamente Shaw era su alfa? Esa era una de las ideas que no lo dejaban dormir a la noche. ¿Qué tal si él se equivoco Erik era el omega de Shaw? ¿Que tal si era él quien estaba de mas en la ecuación? Por que debía estarlo, era lo único que explicaba por que el hombre no volvía a sus brazos.

Esas ideas habían surgido en su cabeza, y desde que se las dijo a Hank, desde que las pronuncio en voz alta, todo era más complicado. Le costaba apartarlas de su mente, y cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Por que después de analizarlo mil veces, y una más por las dudas, a la única conclusión que había llegado era a que si Erik se había sentido así con Shaw era por que era suyo. Solo suyo. Erik era de Shaw. Y él estaba de más. Aquel hombre al que amaba con locura, del cual se había enamorado como un tonto, a quien sentía que le pertenecía, nunca se sentiría igual que él. Erik quizás ni le amaba, después de todo, lo abandono en una playa en Cuba. A veces pensaba qué sentido tenia seguir con todo eso, si no tenia a su omega ¿de qué valía? Luego pensaba que si Erik no era su omega alguien más debía serlo. ¿Pero donde estaba? ¿Y que paso con todo eso que sintió por el polaco? El realmente creyó reconocerlo. Él había estado seguro de que eran el uno del otro. Quizás solo fue un error... pero igual dolía, dolía como si su alma se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Era sumamente contradictorio, esas ganas de buscarle y la realidad de saber que, si era sincero consigo mismo, Erik no le pertenecía. Quizás debía dedicarse a buscar a su omega, a su verdadero omega, sin duda si lo encontraba se enamoraría aun más fuerte, se olvidaría completamente de ese falso enlace. Pero la simple idea de buscar otra pareja le revolvía el estomago. No se entendía así mismo, sentirlo suyo y a la vez no. Igual, aunque Erik no fuera su omega, lo había enamorado. Quizás era solo eso, el dolor del desamor. Quizás solo pensó que amo a Erik porque cuando lo conoció, tan bruscamente, y entro en el fondo de su mente, descubrió en él todo lo que quería en un omega. Erik era lo que siempre había deseado: un hombre guapo, fuerte, inteligente, capaz de ser independiente. Su mente debió verse enganchada por todo eso, por ver materializado sus mas íntimos anhelos en un hombre de carne y hueso, y por ende lo amo al instante. Debió ser eso.

¿Debía sentirse humillado o aliviado? Humillado de haberse confundido así, o aliviado de que encontraría a su omega. Y lo que le daba más miedo, ¿que tal si no se enamoraba de su omega? Erik nunca se enamoro de Shaw, y Shaw tampoco de Erik. Y de pronto, cada vez que salia a la calle notaba que había varias parejas que no se amaban. Que solo estaban juntas por que creían que debían estarlo. ¿Y si encontraba a su omega y no lo amaba y nunca se enamoraba de nadie más? ¿Y si su corazón le pertenecía para siempre al magnético?

Suspirando se removió en la cama. Si seguía pensando iba a volverse loco. Se levanto, despacio. Las piernas aun le temblaban de vez en cuando, les faltaba recuperar la fuerza. Pero con suerte pronto las tendría de vuelta. Miró de reojo las muletas al lado de su cama y decidió pasar de ellas, ya tenía que acostumbrarse a no usarlas. Camino hacía el baño, un poco más lento de lo que lo había hecho antaño. Al llegar apoyo sus manos en el lavado, se miro al espejo, noto las ojeras bajo sus orbes azules. De nuevo había descansado poco y mal. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a todo eso. Cualquiera diría que luego de cinco meses ya no estaría sufriendo, pero no, aquí estaba con el corazón roto por un hombre que quizás ni siquiera era su omega.

Sacudió la cabeza para no continuar pensando en aquello. Tenia que superarlo, pronto. Ya no podía seguir más tiempo así. Con suerte en unos meses más podría abrir la escuela, iba a ser profesor, director, y no podía seguir con todo aquello. Se metió en la ducha para distraerse, cuando salio ya era media mañana. Tuvo que usar las muletas para llegar a la cocina, bajar las escaleras con ellas era un infierno, ya había acabado varias veces en el piso, pero no quería que nadie le cargara. Quizás si debió permitir que Hank instalara la rampa, pero en su momento no lo dejo, confiado de que recuperaría las piernas. Y así fue, así que ahora no debía quejarse.

Cuando llego a la cocina, luego de un muy trabajoso labor, encontró a los chicos preparando el desayuno-¡Profesor! Debió llamarme así...

-Hank, por favor-le detuvo, levantando apenas una mano en señal de silencio, y acomodándose en una de las sillas enfrente de la mesa. Bajar las escaleras era lo más difícil, le quitaba bastante energía. Aunque también había hecho un trabajo prodigioso con sus brazos, que ahora estaban muchísimo más marcados. Descanso sus piernas, mientras tomaba el agua caliente y se preparaba un té.

Miró de reojo a los chicos. La casa era un poco difícil en esos momentos, Sean revolvía su desayuno sin comer nada, Alex lo miraba de reojo algo preocupado, y aunque Hank finalmente parecía de mejor humor aun pasaba horas encerrado en su cuarto para encontrar alguna manera de "curarse". Charles no podía evitar recordar cuando Raven y Erik estaban allí, bueno, el ultimo no era demasiado simpático, pero Raven solía alegrar las cosas. Aparte, él estaba más feliz con Erik, así que se sentía de mejor humor y podía ayudar a los jóvenes. Ahora simplemente no tenía ganas.

Desde que el omega se había marchado no... sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso, no ahora, no hoy que era uno de esos días que estaba lleno de dudas. Terminaron el desayuno en ese silencio deprimente que se había instaurado en ellos. Si no solucionaban eso pronto, su escuela sería un lugar digno para el suicidio, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Se masajeo la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos de los otros tres mutantes. Quizás era eso algo que lo afectaba bastante, que los otros tres estaban tristes y solo lograban deprimirlo más a él.

-Profesor, ¿tiene que ir a la rehabilitación hoy?-Charles levanto los ojos para mirar a Bestia. El chico realmente se esforzaba, debía aceptar eso. Estaba hundido en su propia depresión por su aspecto, pero buscaba como arreglarlo, y también era quien más quería ayudarlo. Era enternecedor. Hank era un buen hombre, lleno de dudas, pero era por que aun era joven. Solo había que verlo a él, ya adulto y lleno de inseguridades y miedos.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, puede acompañarme alguien más. Sigue probando con ese reloj, así lo terminas-comento. El joven científico llevaba todos esos meses probando alguna manera en la que pudiera salir luciendo "normal", el reloj era la forma que por ahora había resultado mejor, aunque era algo incomoda ya que no le daba su apariencia verdadera si no que disfrazaba todo el pelo como piel, dejándolo bastante más robusto de lo que debía ser. Sin mencionar que también tenía sus fallas; había sido realmente incomodo el día que dejo de funcionar en medio del consultorio y todos empezaron a gritar como locos. Por suerte Charles había podido capturar sus mentes antes de que se haga mayor alboroto.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus propios asuntos. Ese día Alex se ofreció a llevarlo hasta el consultorio, ya que Sean había mencionado que tenía cosas que hacer. Charles había notado que esos dos estaban distanciados, pero respetando su privacidad prefirió no ahondar mucho en el asunto. Seguramente eran cosas de jóvenes y ya lo iban a superar.

El ingles ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ir a rehabilitación, en la actualidad era mucho mejor ir que meses atrás. Ahora sentía las piernas, podía moverlas, podía pararse. Aun recordaba lo horrible que era el peso muerto debajo de su cintura, tocar la piel y no sentir nada, lastimarse incluso y no percibirlo. Había sido chocante, algo que le costo horrores asimilar, pero por suerte ahora todo estaba mejorando. Sabía que tenía que dar las gracias por eso, sabía que tenía que ser positivo y estar feliz. Unos centímetros más, un movimiento incorrecto, algún error medico... y su posibilidad de caminar hubiera sido nula.

Durante su cita hicieron ejercicios de movilidad, para volver a acostumbrar al musculo, ejercicios de fuerza, y de elongación. Eran casi dos horas, pero por suerte se pasaban sumamente rápido, y era menos agotador que cuando iba todos los días, ahora muchas cosas podía hacerlas solo.

Cuando salieron pasaron por una librería. Ciertamente ese tipo de actividad era un poco más interesante cuando Hank le acompañaba, Alex miraba todo un tanto aburrido, y luego parecía más interesado en coquetear con la vendedora. A pesar de que en la mansión la biblioteca estuviera repleta de libros, Charles era de esas personas que disfrutaba agregando cosas nuevas a su colección. Él era amante de los clásicos, pero siempre era bueno estar al día con los autores modernos.

Paseando por el sector de biología, buscando a ver si había algo interesante y reciente de la genética, un libro llamo su atención. "69. Estudios actuales de la dinámica. La naturaleza no es perfecta". Lo tomo y noto que no era demasiado extenso, viendo el dorso quedo más interesado aun. Quizás por que se sintió aludido al respecto. Eran estudios de 69 casos donde las uniones alfa/omega habían sido fallidas por diversas razones. Al leer aquello no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho a Hank meses atrás. Sobre que él se había confundido con Erik, que empezaba a pensar que no eran pareja. Pasando saliva y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago camino casi sin sentir fuerzas hacía el mostrados.

Mientras compraba el libro, Alex fue a buscar las muletas ya que no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en la que las piernas del profesor temblaban. Ambos regresaron al auto, y aunque en esta ocasión el rubio intento mantener una conversación más animada, Charles aun seguía dando vueltas sobre su reciente adquisición. Quizás ese libro le ayudaba a despejar sus dudas, quizás le decía que hacer, o quizás terminaba de confirmarle que Erik no era su omega.

La simple idea lo hacía sentirse más nervioso, enfrentarse a esa posibilidad no le agradaba. Saber que no era su omega no hacía que lo amara menos, solo complicaba todo aun más.

**CHERIK**

Raven suspiro cuando el tirón en su vientre desapareció y volvió a sentir los pies sobre la tierra. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto los de Azazel demasiado cerca y no pudo evitar sentir algo de calor y dar un paso atrás. El demonio sonrió suavemente, pero no la retuvo. La chica se aparto y miro a su alrededor, y al instante frunció el ceño. Se sentía confundida y algo asustada. ¿Como fue que...?

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-miro con el ceño fruncido al mutante, y dispuesta a defenderse si era necesario. No quería imaginar como fue que Azazel decidió que debía traerla allí. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia? ¿Alguien más sabía? ¿Erik sabía? Joder, todo eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Tenía miedo de haber arruinado todo su plan y no poder lograr su objetivo.

Azazel soltó una risa, antes de girarse a mirar curioso la Mansión. Estaban en la entrada del jardín, justo frente a las rejas. No había elegido ese lugar al azar, quería demostrar que sabía donde la chica venía, pero sin acercarse demasiado como para terminar siendo atacado-Es a donde venías, ¿verdad?-él la miro, no había maldad en sus ojos, ni tampoco duda. Estaba seguro de que ella venía allí, pero no parecía molesto ni sorprendido.

La chica paso saliva, se aseguro de mostrarse segura, como si no hubiera razón para ser cuestionada-Si, pero...

-No soy tonto, Raven-el nunca solía llamarla así, siempre era Mistique. Eso la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, aun sin fiarse del todo-. Siempre te estoy transportando, no se... siempre me resulto obvio que venías aquí, y quería dejar de jugar a las escondidas. Prefiero que me digas que te traiga aquí a que estés inventando excusas-de nuevo se había girado hacía a ella y ahora la miraba con diversión y algo de cariño en los ojos. La metamorfa aun se sorprendía de que alguien la mirara así, sobre todo cuando estaba en su forma natural. Aunque... Azazel era tan extraño como ella, tenían el mismo problema, eso la hacía sentirse bastante comprendida; y le deba la sensación de que la atracción que tenían era más genuina-. Es algo de ti, y lo acepto. Es tu familia. Es importante, y es parte importante de quien eres...-el chico volvió a mirar la mansión, ahora de una manera distinta. Ella no alcanzo a responder nada antes de escucharlo suspirar-Solo espero que en algún momento yo también sea una parte importante de ti.-eso la tomo por sorpresa, lo miro incrédula, sintiendo las mejillas arder, a pesar de que no podía sonrojarse. Azazel le sonrió, antes de dar un paso atrás y desaparecer.

Ella se quedo parada allí, en la entrada del jardin, con varias palabras atoradas en la garganta y un cosquilleo en el estomago. Sabía que ella y el demonio tenían química, pero aun no había tomado demasiadas cartas en el asunto, en esos meses se habían acercado, mucho, pero pensó que no eran más que... compañeros de causa con derecho a roce. Esas palabras insinuaban que Azazel esperaba que aquello fuera duradero. ¿O lo decía solo por decir? No había parecido así.

Con el corazón aun latiendo fuertemente, empezó a caminar hacía la mansión. Cuando entro se encontró primero que nada con Alex, que estaba tirado en el sofá mirando televisión. Los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a que ella estuviera yendo y viniendo. El único que no parecía acostumbrarse era Hank, que aun se ocultaba de ella, pero en parte era mejor por que su historia había acabado... inconclusa, y ella no sabría que decirle. Suponía que la relación que tenían, que en realidad nunca fue oficial, ya había acabado. Igual, por momentos se sentía culpable de haberse buscado una nueva "pareja", pero bueno. Hank primero le había dicho sin vergüenzas que ella no era hermosa, luego había tenido ese problema con la inyección, luego se habían separado... y todas las veces que ella volvió nunca se molesto en enfrentarla. Todo eso era digno de entenderse como un final ¿verdad?

Alex le comento que el profesor estaba en la biblioteca, la metamorfa subió con tranquilidad la escalera. Mientras lo hacía tomo su forma "humana", rubia, con la piel clara y los labios sonrosados. Si bien no le agradaba andarse disfrazando, prefería hacer sentir lo más cómodo posible a su hermano; y él parecía sentirse mucho más familiarizado con esta imagen. O quizás era que las veces que vino con su piel azul, Charles siempre le pedía que se transformara en Erik al menos un momento, para abrazarlo, tocarlo, mirarlo. A la rubia aun le sorprendía la añoranza, el anhelo, la adoración en sus ojos.

Cuando entro en la biblioteca no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrada y reír ruidosamente-¡Charles!-llamo emocionada, el hombre se giro a mirarla, estaba de puntas de pie intentando llegar a un libro. Ni bien la vio sonrió encantado-¡Estas de pie! Sin muletas, dios, dios, esto es genial-emocionada camino hacía él, sin poder contenerse le abrazo, sin dejar de reírse. La ultima vez que lo había visto aun dependía demasiado de las muletas. Verlo de pie, completamente independiente era todo un logro.

-¡Raven, darling! Que bueno verte...-el le devolvió el abrazo, aunque al poco tiempo la aparto un poco, sonriendo cortés-Aunque este de pie, no puedo aguantar demasiado peso aun, no te me recargues-ella le soltó con una sonrisa, viendo como su hermano caminaba lentamente al sofá y se sentaba en este. La chica a pesar de todo seguía sumamente emocionada y no dudo en ir hacía a él y sentarse a su lado antes de volver a abrazarle.

-Entonces... ¿ya es definitivo? ¿Estas curado? ¿Podrás caminar sin problemas?-Charles la miro con cariño, la sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios, aunque él seguía tranquilo.

-Por suerte si, aunque aun queda un podo de rehabilitación para que el musculo tome fuerza, pero... ya casi esta todo listo-Raven aplaudió, sin borrar la sonrisa, y se volvió a encimar contra él, quien la rodeo con sus brazos. La rubia estaba en éxtasis, feliz de que su hermano estuviera en pie, de aparente buen humor, y sobrio.

Ella prefirió continuar la conversación por el rumbo de su recuperación, o hablar de los chicos; evitando sutilmente cualquier tema relacionado con La Hermandad o con Erik. No quería arriesgar su propia suerte y proyectarse sin proponerselo imágenes de Erik y Emma. Eso solo arruinaría el momento, y hacía demasiado tiempo, demasiado, que no veía a su hermano sonreír durante tanto tiempo seguido. Pero obviamente, ir a ver a Charles y pretender que no hable de Erik era imposible. Tras más de media hora hablando de trivialidades, debió esperarselo.

-Estaba pensando que ahora que estoy mejor, que estoy volviendo a ser el de siempre... podría ir a buscar a Erik. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo-comento el telepata como si nada. Raven bloqueo cualquier pensamiento de Erik con Emma, aunque le costo bastante. Su hermano la miraba atento, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Ella solo bajo la mirada, sin saber que decirle.

-No creo que sea buena idea-admitió, sin atreverse a enfrentar los ojos azules.

-¿Por que no? Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Raven. Creo que la separación nos esta afectando...-el telepata hizo una pausa y carraspeo-O al menos a mi. ¿Cómo esta él?

-Esta... concentrado en la causa-la chica apreto los labios antes de atreverse a mirarlo. Charles tenía la duda brillando en sus ojos y los labios apretados. Parecía que algo le perturbara y durante un momento la chica temió haber proyectado algo-. Solo dame algo más de tiempo, voy a traerlo de regreso, pero las cosas son difíciles ahora.

-Quizás sería más fácil si voy y le enfrento, quizás si nos vemos...

-Charles, no. No es buena idea. Termina de recuperarte, yo... yo me encargo de Erik-sonó tan segura como pudo, para dar el tema por sanjado. Fue imposible no notar la desilusión ajena, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta. Entendía por que Charles quería ir a buscarle, si estaba ordenando su vida era obvio que lo quisiera a su lado ahora. Aparte ya estaba mejor, quizás se sentía más confiado. Pero no era buena idea, ese nuevo Erik... Magneto, no estaba segura de que Charles quisiera verlo. No lo que era, no con Emma.

Escucho el suspiro de Charles y como su hermano apresuraba un sorbo de té. No le paso desapercibido como miraba de reojo un libro que había en la mesa. El telepata estaba raro, cuando hablaban de Erik parecía tener ansias de verle, pero al mismo tiempo parecía inseguro. Raven pensaba que al principio era por la falta de su movilidad, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

¿En que carajos estaba pensando Charles?

**CHERIK**

El pelirrojo se acomodo el cabello nuevamente. Sentía el corazón latiendo como loco en el pecho. No podía creer que finalmente lo estaba haciendo. Había venido a buscarla. Esos meses había intentado superarla, olvidarla, concentrarse en otra cosa, pero el ambiente de la mansión era deprimente. No podía evitar recordar que era mucho mejor cuando ella estaba con ellos. ¿Y si la convencía de volver? Seguro todos se animaban, después de todo, tenerla al rededor era revitalizante, al menos para él.

Se bajo del autobús, el viaje había sido largo y no había tenido una linea directa. Pero al menos ya había llegado. Contemplo las instalaciones de la CIA con algo de nostalgia, parecía muchísimo tiempo de cuando estuvo allí por primera vez. Las cosas eran tan distintas ahora, en aquel momento Charles y Erik habían ido a buscarle juntos, con una misión en común, y ahora estaban separados. En aquel momento Angel era su compañera, Darwin estaba vivo, Hank era humano. Joder, parecían haber pasado años, décadas incluso, no solo unos cuantos meses.

Miro su reloj de reojo. Si no se equivocaba ella debía salir pronto. Esperaba no equivocarse, es decir, la vez anterior eran circunstancias extraordinarias, se suponía que ahora todo era "normal", solo deseaba que ella estuviera aun trabajando allí.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando la vio salir, charlando con su compañero. Estaba tan formalmente vestida como siempre, el cabello perfectamente lacio, la pequeña sonrisa. Respiro hondo, y se animo a cruzar la calle. Justo en ese momento ella alzo los ojos y la sorpresa fue indisimulable, las castañas cejas se alzaron y ella abrio más grande los ojos.

-¿Sean?-la voz era una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y alegría. El termino de cruzar la calle y sonrió un poco nervioso, se revolvió el pelo antes de meterse las manos a los bolsillos del jean.

-Hola Moira-respondió, tan confiado como podía.

 **sadsadsad y bueno, ¿qué tal? Yo como siempre nerviosa por que es algo nuevo, aunque no tanto.**

 **Espero que no se les haya hecho muy extenso o les haya parecido que pasaban demasiadas cosas en un solo capitulo. Dude mucho con la cantidad de contenido... pero quería dar ideas generales de como estaba todo.**

 **He estado dudando tambien con esta historia, por que releyendo la anterior me dejo la sensación de que quizas los he hecho demasiado OCC a los personas, eso creo que tambien me tiene bloqueada. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta pronto (espero), besos.**


	2. Recuerdos y Descubrimientos

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos de nuevo. Creo que el capitulo anterior genero algunos conflictos y muchas dudas, y aunque en este capitulo se revelan algunas cosas... hay dudas que las seguiré pateando, y no por que ignore que quedan sin explicaciones, si no que es para crear algo de suspenso. No se si se entiende (?)**

 **Intente hacer el capitulo más corto, pero no pude. Ordeno los capítulos pensando en qué debe pasar en cada uno y luego los escribo, si aun les parece muy largo y con demasiado contenido prometo que en la siguiente intentare a hacerlo más corto.**

 **En fin, no se por que estoy nerviosa (?) Espero les guste. Enjoy!**

 **RECUERDOS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

La chica rodó los ojos, con su característica elegancia, mientras su tacón repiqueteaba contra el piso. Sus ojos no se apartaban del hombre que estaba sentado en la cama y que actuaba como si ella no estuviera. Oh no, Emma Frost no era ignorada. Menos por un omega. La chica emitió un suave bufido y dio unos pasos, hasta terminar sentada en la cama-Esto no esta funcionando-comento. Finalmente el mutante aparto los ojos celestes del diario que estaba leyendo y le observo con la ceja alzada. Emma quería golpearle. Lo haría si no fuera su líder. Y era un buen líder, estaba medio demente, pero era un buen líder-¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo con ese casco! ¿Siquiera te has lavado el pelo? Vas a quedarte calvo-comento, cruzando elegantemente sus piernas.

Magneto le quito los ojos de encima, aburrido. Emma odiaba eso, estaba acostumbrada a que Shaw disfrutara de su compañía, de que cada hombre y omega rogara por su atención... pero el maldito omega enfrente suyo pasaba de ella como si ella fuera una mujer común y corriente. Y a Emma realmente no le gustaban los omegas, siempre le habían parecido débiles, pero Erik era la excepción. Era un omega fuerte, y un buen líder, pero que estaba loco-¡Erik! ¿Me estas escuchado?-sonrió cuando el hombre la miro molesta. Él siempre reaccionaba cuando usaba su nombre.

-Emma, creo que has confundido el tipo de relación que tenemos-dijo él, sonando jodidamente firme. La chica durante un momento envidio esa voz, que sonaba más dominante que la de muchos alfas-. Somos compañeros, y eres una mutante poderosa. Te admiro y te respeto, pero no somos amigos, y no tengo idea de lo que haces en mi cama. Preferiría seguir leyendo-comento, volviendo a poner el diario de por medio. A ella le daba gracia, parecía que no la conocía a pesar del tiempo. Si Emma estaba en su cama, sin que Magneto la corriera era por su persistencia, el hombre se había cansado de correrla los primeros dos meses, ahora la ignoraba. Emma a la larga iba a ganar esa guerra, pero prefería que las cosas fueran más rápidas.

-Solo hablo de la higiene de mi líder-comento coqueta, y estiró su pierna para tocar el pie descalzo del mayor. La piel se erizó al instante, y el omega retiro su pie disimuladamente-. Me preocupo por ti-ronroneo, estirándose un poco en la cama, clavando sus profundos ojos en la expresión del omega-¿Acaso no quieres que te cuide?-y si, esa frase hubiera funcionado con cualquier otro omega, pero lo cierto era que al polaco solo le robaba un bufido molesto.

-No seas impertinente-contesto rudamente, volviendo a apartar el diario-. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no busco un alfa. Y si no te mato por insinuarlo es simplemente por que a veces resultas útil, encanto-Erik se giró en la cama y le acaricio la mejilla demanera segura, casi como si fuera un alfa. Ella solo extendió la sonrisa-. Pero cuando vienes con esos planteos, creo que eres tonta-la mano del hombre se detuvo en su mentón, y la empujo para que se apartara.

La chica se dejo caer, ocupando gran parte de la cama y mirando el techo. Era contradictorio, ella y Magneto se llevaban bien... quizás por ese "hueco" que el hombre quería llenar por extrañar a su amigo mutante, o quizás simplemente por que se entendían. Los dos eran lo suficientemente egoístas, y por mucho que Erik la molestara con eso, ella no era tonta. Si estaba allí no era por que buscara un amante omega (aunque al inicio si lo pretendió), ahora estaba allí por el bien de la hermandad-Ni siquiera eres mi tipo-comento mirándole y arrugando la nariz.

-Me olvide que te iban los alfas, ¿por que no intentas con Azazel?-comento mientras pasaba la hoja del diario.

-Por que no ando buscando un amante. Si estoy aquí es para hablar del tonto casco ¿en serio es necesario que lo lleves aquí? Él telepata-si, el telepata por que la ultima vez que dijo el nombre "Charles" la discusión no acabo muy bien-no tiene ese aparato, lo sentiría, su alcance no llega. Sácate eso, lávate la cabeza, apestas-la chica se levanto, y camino elegantemente hacía una pequeña mesada donde había un whisky y dos vasos pequeños. Los sirvió y volvió a la cama, dándole uno al mayor.

-No lo llevo solo por eso-el polaco tomo el vaso y le dio un trago. Luego la miro sin reservas. La chica de nuevo estaba acostada en la cama, mirando atenta un libro de Kafka mientras bebía tranquila. Emma para él era algo extraño. Le generaba calma, enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Calma por que olía como un suave alfa, y era culta, le gustaban los juegos mentales, leer, y la opera. Y le recordaba a Charles. Y por esas mismas cosas le generaba tristeza, por que pensar en él de a momentos le llenaba de una desesperación que veces creía que podía volverle loco. El enojo, era por las mismas razones. Emma a veces era un recuerdo de Charles, a veces bienvenido, a veces no. Pero a veces también era solo Emma, también a veces bienvenida y también a veces no. Y cuando se daba cuenta de lo complicado que era todo, empezaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco-No me fió del todo de ti-admitió sin pudor, y miro divertido la sonrisa que la chica no disimulo.

-Pues justamente eso es lo que me molesta-ella se giro en la cama, acomodando su rubio cabello y mirándole con esa expresión inteligente y coqueta. Tan símil a Charles en algunos aspectos-. Deberías confiar en mi... soy muy buena-alzo la ceja al sentir el dedo que acaricio su pecho, más no se aparto. Sabía que la chica solo lo hacía para molestarlo-. Incluso podría ordenar esa cabeza tuya, es obvio que te estas volviendo loco, y si vas a ser nuestro líder, que estés demente no es bueno-Magneto rodó los ojos de nuevo, acostumbrado a esa charla y prefirió volver a ver el diario.

-No me estoy volviendo loco, y si no me quieres como líder, vete, no te detengo.

-Claro que te estas volviendo loco-la chica se levanto, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras desatarían el caos. Termino su vaso de un trago y se aparto rumbo a la puerta-. Eres un omega, y extrañas a tu alfa. Saber que él no esta mas te esta enloqueciendo, y yo puedo arr...-se hizo de diamante justo en le momento en que varias cosas de metal volaron hacia ella, ninguna le pego, solo había sido una amenaza, pero sabía que era hora de irse. Le miro por ultima vez-Te guste o no, Erik, saber lo que le hiciste a tu alfa te vuelve loco-cerro la puerta detrás de esas palabras. No se sorprendió cuando los metales se retorcieron, pero solo continuo caminando, elegante y coqueta como siempre, rumbo hacía el baño.

Mientras andaba miró de reojo a Raven que estaba sentada en el sofá. Los ojos amarillos no se apartaban de ella, pero la rubia prefirió ignorarlo. Con Raven no se llevaba del todo bien. Quizás por que sabía exactamente lo que la chica hacía allí. Estaba por esa maldita causa, se quería robar a su líder para que sea el simple omega de alguien... también era por eso que disfrutaba tanto haciendole creer que tenían un romance. Se lo merecía por metida. Emma entro al baño y se dio una ducha, cuando salio una bata blanca envolvía su figura. Suspiro cuando al abandonar el baño los ojos amarillos de nuevo se clavaron en ella-No se si sentirme alagada de lo tanto que me miras, o generarte una jaqueca-comento, yendo rumbo a su cuarto.

No, no se sorprendió cuando escucho unos pasos detrás-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-pregunto molesta la más joven. Emma se giro a mirarle divertida y se relamió los labios. _"_ _Que crees que hago?"_. Le guiño un ojo y siguió rumbo a su cuarto-No te metas con Magneto-dijo molesta la metamorfa, deteniendo a la otra mujer antes de que pudiera entrar. Los ojos azules de Emma brillaron divertidos.

-¿Celosa?-la sonrisa maligna se acentuó y luego aparto el brazo azul que le impedía el paso-Celosa o indignada. O más bien las dos cosas. La pequeña y dulce Raven-Emma había terminado de entrar, sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión sarcástica, mientras la aludida se había quedado en la entrada mirando-. Esta aquí, en la hermandad haciendo un acto de... ¿bondad? ¿Para quien? Oh si, para el alfa Charles Xavier. Quien nunca tuvo las agallas para decirle a Erik que es su omega, y que no quiere imponerse como alfa, pero que manda a su dulce hermana a que controle a su pareja-mientras hablaba la mujer lucia cada vez más divertida-. Es muy hipócrita todo. Aun más al saber que tu estas un poquito enganchada con el omega de tu hermano-la risa resonó en el cuarto mientras la telepata comenzaba a secarse el cabello con una toalla-. Y claro, la mala según tu, soy yo. ¿Por que?-se giro a enfrentarla y entrecerró los ojos-¿Por que le doy lo que quiere? Un alfa que le atienda... ¿que te jode a ti? Tu hermano no tiene las agallas para hacerlo.

-¿Siempre te gusta hablar tanto? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando. Charles y...

-No cariño, si se de lo que estoy hablando-la mujer seguía mirándola divertida, la sonrisa aumentaba dejando ver mejor sus dientes. Dejo la toalla a un lado y comenzó a colocarse unos aros de perla color blanco-. Todo lo que acabo de decir es exactamente las cosas que tu proyectas todo el día. Bueno, deje de lado algunos pensamientos sobre Hank, pero porque no me resultan interesantes. Quizás porque pensar en él roza la zoofilia ¿no lo crees?-sus facciones mostraron duda, como considerando el tema, luego volvió a sonreír.

Mistique bufo y se acerco amenazante, entrecerrando sus ojos y clavándolos con odio en la mujer que tenía enfrente-Es de mi familia de la que estas hablando, así que mejor cierra esa boca, Barbie-la molestia era más que palpable en su voz, pero Emma solo alzo la ceja divertida.

-No tengo nada en contra de ti, ni de tu familia. Lo que me molesta es lo que estas haciendo, yo quiero un líder, y lo mejor para esta hermandad y tu quieres llevártelo. ¿Para que? Para que este con tu hermano.-Emma se acerco más a la metamorfa, sin pudor, sin miedos. Sus ojos no se apartaban de esos amarillos-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensarlo? Si Charles realmente es el alfa de Erik, ¿por qué nunca se dio cuenta? Magneto no es tonto. ¿Por qué nunca lo noto? Quizás tu hermano es quien esta equivocado. O quizás todos ustedes lo están... viven en un mundo muy utópico donde los alfas y los omegas son felices y se aman. La realidad no es así, eso te hizo creer él, por que es un idealista. La mayoría de esas relaciones no funcionan. O si lo hacen no es precisamente por amor sino por la sociedad que les hace creer que deben funcionar.-Emma se aparto para sentarse en la cama, su expresión ahora era más paciente-¿No te parece más normal creer que tu hermano se enamoro de Erik, por todo lo que supo de él al entrar en su mente, a que se enamoro a primera vista por que un destino o la madre tierra o quien fuera los hizo el uno para el otro? Me sorprende que tu hermano crea en cuentos de hadas. Los alfas y los omegas no son fe... ¡Azazel!-los ojos de la rubia brillaron al ver pasar al demonio. El hombre se detuvo y entro, con algo de curiosidad-¡Azazel! Por que no le cuentas a nuestra pequeña Raven la historia de cuando conociste a tu omega.

El demonio alzo una ceja y las miro a ambas, su cola se movía interesada. Raven apreto los labios por que no sabía si realmente quería escuchar esa historia. Ya había tenido los problemas de inseguridad al suponer que Hank encontraría a su omega y su historia acabaría, no quería que pasara lo mismo con Azazel, aunque el demonio no se notaba para nada incomodo.

-¿Y a que viene el pedido?-pregunto interesado, mirando curioso a ambas mujeres. Raven apreto los labios, estaba casi segura de que Emma sabía la "relación" que ellos tenía, no entendía por que tenía que pedirle aquello justo a él.

-Nuestra pequeña Raven cree que tooodos los omegas están destinados a encontrar a su alfa. Y que alfas y omegas son felices juntos, para siempre y que si no están unidos... bla, bla, bla-la rubia rodó los ojos, termino de ordenarse el cabello y, se sentada en la cama, comenzó a mirarse las uñas, algo aburrida.

Azazel estudió a Raven un momento, al parecer interesado en si realmente eso era lo que la chica creía. Finalmente aparto la mirada y se apoyo contra el umbral de la puerta, ligeramente pensativo. La chica la miro atenta, sin saber si iba a contar aquello... ellos aun no habían llegado al punto de compartir cosas muy profundas-Bueno, yo vivía en Rusia, tuve una vida normal hasta que a la edad de once años mi piel muto, me creció una cola y adquirí mis habilidades-aunque el recuerdo no era agradable Azazel sonreía, su acento estaba más marcado que nunca-. Imagínate la cara de mi madre, obviamente tuve que huir...-la rubia se sintió muy identificada con la historia. Ella recordaba su pasado con un poco más de pena, antes de Charles todo era oscuro, Azazel lo contaba como si ya lo tuviera asimilado, y de manera algo sarcástica-. Vague por Rusia, me las arregle para vivir. Y a la edad de dieciocho años sentí el aroma más delicioso en mi vida-el demonio sonreía, aunque siempre de esa forma en la que quedaba claro que no era autentica felicidad-. Ella era muy linda, cabello castaño largo, ojos grandes cafés. Muy muy linda.-Emma sonrió, al parecer mirando en la mente del demonio las imágenes, tenía las cejas alzadas y aun se miraba las uñas. Era obvio que creía que el desenlace de la historia era bastante predecible-. Quise abalanzarme sobre ella, la necesidad de tenerla era bastante fuerte. Uno se siente posesivo, necesitado, incompleto. Y tienes tu otra parte justo allí... yo solo quería besarla-el demonio apreto los labios un momento y miro a Raven-. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no puedo ocultarme. Si me veía, sería así... y sabía que si la asaltaba de repente iba a asustarse. Así que... espere, le escribí cartas, le mande obsequios, le conté que quería conocerla, que yo era su alfa, que la había visto. La veía de lejos y ella se veía sumamente emocionada, tan feliz. Le comente que tenía un ligero problema estético-tanto Emma como Azazel rieron, Raven no le noto la gracia-. Quizás no debí decir "ligero". El día que me presente ante ella, luego de meses desesperantes donde buscaba enamorarla a base de palabras hermosas... nada de eso importo. Ella me miro y se aterro. Empezó a gritar, yo intente calmarle, intente explicarle. Pero ella no escuchaba, simplemente gritaba, y me golpeaba queriendo escaparse. La solté y huyo a la cocina, yo me mantenía tranquilo, queriendo calmarla. Cuando me amenazo con un cuchillo me di cuenta que no conseguiría nada, así que me desaparecí-la mirada ahora la había perdido en el piso, se lo notaba algo añorante. Aunque luego volvió a sonreír, cansino-. Intente hablar con ella tres veces más, todas con el mismo resultado. Cada vez la asustaba más, y por el miedo le contó a todo sus conocidos, queriendo que alguien la ayudara. Nadie le creyó, la trataron de loca, y empezó a creer que quizás lo estaba. Cada día se apagaba más, cada día estaba más triste... pero no podía superarlo. Le seguí escribiendo para calmarla, no se si leyó las cartas, pero nunca contesto. Finalmente deje de intentarlo cuando vi que la estaba destruyendo. Decidí dejarla en paz, me desaparecí por un tiempo. Pero la desesperación de no verla me enloquecía, yo creía que me volvería loco por no tenerla a mi lado. Incluso pensé que a ella le pasaría igual, aunque no estaba seguro de que me hubiera reconocido... después de todo había estado muy asustada. Cuando decidí ir a verla de nuevo, aunque sea de lejos, la encontré en un loquero. Estaba internada, medicada, se veía horrible, destruida. No te imaginas como grito mi alma al notar lo destruida que estaba. Mi instinto me exigía protegerla, y yo como un iluso le hice caso. Quise ir a salvarla, pero ni bien me vio volvió a ponerse histérica. Grito, lloro, y cuando los médicos fueron, me desaparecí. Al volver estaba tan drogada que solo me miro, y yo aproveche: le dije que la quería a mi lado, que yo era su alfa, que no era un demonio, que no le haría daño nunca, que solo quería cuidarla. Ella me miraba y me escuchaba, la locura brillaba en sus ojos que se veían enormes por lo delgada que estaba; sujetaba un rosario entre sus manos y oraba. Yo seguí hablando, le dije que la llevaría conmigo, que la cuidaría, que habíamos nacido para estar juntos. Y ella respondió que si yo era su pareja, prefería morir sola, que nunca podría amarme. Yo era tan iluso como todos y creía que si eramos pareja nos amaríamos y seriamos felices. Incluso pensé que la amaba, pensé que ella era una parte indispensable de mi. Y como creí amarla tanto decidí cumplir lo que me pedía y me fui. La deje. Me dolió hacerlo, los primeros meses fueron horribles, pensé que moriría de tristeza. Pensé que nada en mi vida tendría sentido, nosotros debíamos estar juntos o seriamos infelices. Pero el tiempo paso, y no morí, y el dolor se fue pasando. Y me di cuenta que ya no la necesitaba, que podía vivir sin ella. Que hasta podía ser feliz sin ella, tan feliz como quisiera-se quedo callado un momento y miro de reojo a Raven-. También entendí que podía amar a alguien más, y que era mucho mejor.

Al sentir la mirada del demonio encima suyo la chica se sonrojo. Emma los miraba de nuevo, interesada, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Raven carraspeo y se giró hacía ella; la rubia acentuó su sonrisa, estaba por decir algo, pero la metamorfa se adelanto.

-No es lo mismo, ellos nunca se conectaron. Charles y Erik si, y en verdad se quieren. Tienen una historia en común. Ellos sufren si no están juntos-la telepata rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar sus uñas como si contuvieran todas las respuestas-. Es distinto al tener una historia, ellos están sufriendo por no estar jun...

-¡Basta! Esta bien, están sufriendo-acepto la rubia, algo cansada. Suspiro antes de levantarse, dejo caer su bata sin pudor mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y sin prisa ni vergüenza comenzó a buscar su ropa. Raven miro de reojo a Azazel que había apartado cortesmente la mirada-. Están sufriendo, pero lo superaran. Podrán vivir sus vidas, todos vivimos rompimientos de vez en cuando, no es tan dramático-Emma miro al demonio y luego a Raven y sonrió-¡Si no mírate tu! Superaste a tu ex y ahora te encontraste algo mejor, y no moriste de agonía ¿verdad?

Raven sintió el rostro arder de nuevo, luego bufo y negó con la cabeza-No es igual, ellos son un alfa y un om..

-¡Por dios, basta!-protesto cansada mientras se terminaba de poner el corpiño, incluso sus ojos mostraban algo de pena-Ellos se enamoraron, pero si son alfa y omega no influye en nada. Podrán vivir, Azazel puede...

-Azazel nunca estuvo con su omega, ellos estuvieron juntos. Eso los arrastrara a la locura, no podrán sop...

-En realidad si-interrumpió el demonio. La metamorfa se giro a mirarlo, algo sorprendida. Él miró un momento a Emma que ya se había puesto la ropa interior-. Pueden superarlo. Emma lo hizo, ella se vinculo con su omega, ellos incluso tuvieron un p...

-¡Azazel, cállate!-la rubia se veía molesta, Raven ahora se giro interesada, mirándola con la ceja alzada. La telepata apreto los labios un momento antes de suspirar-Conocí a mi omega, estuvimos juntos, nos dimos cuenta que no eramos el uno para el otro y seguimos con nuestra vida. Ninguno es infeliz, para que sepas-agrego al final, con una sonrisa, antes de hacer un gesto con las manos-. Fuera de aquí, invadieron mi cuarto y no me agrada tanto-la chica los hecho con un movimiento de mano, mientras continuaba poniéndose su ropa.

Raven dudo, pero al ver como Azazel se giraba y se iba decidió hacerlo también. El demonio conocía mejor a la telepata y sabía cuando era correcto dejarla sola, así que ella prefirió seguirlo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo no podía quitar sus ojos del cuello rojo, la historia que había escuchado momentos ante había removido cosas en su interior. Era algo sumamente triste, y en parte se sentía culpable de haberle hecho recordar todas esas cosas.

-Azazel-el hombre se detuvo y se giró a mirarla un tanto curioso. Ella apreto los labios un momento, pero lo miro con seguridad. De a poco se había acostumbrado a estar en su piel natural, aunque había momentos en los que se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando la miraban demasiado. Tenía que terminar de acostumbrarse, estar así era lo correcto. La mirada de Azazel siempre le hacía sentir segura, esos ojos amarillos la miraban con normalidad, con cariño o con deseo... nunca había nada incorrecto-Siento haberte hecho recordar esas cosas, me imagino que fue algo muy duro de superar.

El hombre sonrió, los dientes blancos contrarrestaban perfectamente contra esa piel tan saturada-No te preocupes. Ya lo acepte hace tiempo-hizo una pausa, mirando el piso algo pensativo-. Aparte, creo que ella y yo nunca hubiéramos sido felices. Que nuestras hormonas supieran que somos el uno para el otro por la preservación de genes no asegura que seamos compatibles, o que realmente nos amemos. Lo siento Raven, pero en eso estoy de acuerdo con Emma. Aunque Charles y Magneto sean pareja eso no los hace el uno para el otro-el hombre la miro de nuevo, de arriba a abajo, antes de acomodarse el pelo, para lucir tan impecable como siempre. Acto seguido, se acerco a ella, caminando seguro y dominante. Algo en el interior de la metamorfa se lleno de ansiedad-. En el momento creí que todo sería perfecto, pero al repensarlo... creo que nunca hubiéramos sido felices. Nunca me hubiera aceptado del todo, y yo nunca hubiera podido amar realmente a alguien que no es capaz de sentirse orgulloso de mi mutación. Las cosas que en un principio me parecieron adorables en ella...con el tiempo me resultaron tontas. Pasaba horas cepillándose el cabello ¿sabes? No creo haber podido vivir con alguien así...-la sonrisa se acentuó cuando estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello de la chica-Aparte, la vida me presento algo mucho mejor. Alguien a quien podría amar sin dudas, orgulloso de quien soy y de quien ella es. Alguien fuerte, independiente, hermosa, y que tiene la confianza para pararse con su verdadero yo ante todos y no estar dispuesta a que la hagan sentir menos-la metamorfa sintió calor en el vientre. Ese demonio veía cosas en ella de las que aun no estaba del todo segura, pero con solo ver sus ojos amarillos creía que podían conquistar el mundo, podía enfrentarse a todos. La hacía sentirse aun más ella misma-. Alguien que puedo amar y desear por quien realmente es, y no por que un absurdo destino lo dictamina-dejo escapar el aire cuando sus labios se acercaron. Su boca cosquilleo, ansiosa de sentir un beso, pero el hombre solo se rió algo burlesco y continuo hasta su oído-. Aparte, siempre me han gustado más las pelirrojas-dijo algo divertido, pero romántico. La chica no pudo contener la risa, una fuerte alegría exploto en su estomago. Suspiro con placer, y luego giro el rostro para unir sus labios en un beso cariñoso que poco a poco fue dando lugar al deseo.

Quizás la teoría de Emma no era tan mala.

**CHERIK**

Veía sus propias piernas temblando, las rodillas huesudas, sujetas por sus manos de dedos largos. Intentaba sujetarlas con fuerza para que dejaran de temblar, pero era imposible. Sintió otro retorcijo en el bajo vientre e inclino su cuerpo hacía adelante, hasta que su frente quedo apoyada contra la rodilla. Notaba el ligero sudor que perlaba su piel y que lo hacía estar pegajoso, y quizás debería ir a limpiarse pero tenía miedo de moverse. Cada vez que se movía... oh dios pasaba eso. Su rostro ardió, preso de la vergüenza, cuando sintió un ligero liquido bajar por su cuerpo y humedecer sus nalgas. Era tan extraño, nunca había sentido nada similar y le resultaba algo perturbador.

No quería hacer ningún ruido, tenía miedo de despertar a alguien. Sabía que no debía tener miedo, que no debía estar nervioso ni mucho menos avergonzado. Todo eso era normal. Su madre se lo había explicado hacía unos años, le había dicho que los omegas entraban cada tanto en calor, que era algo que todos pasaban, que él lo experimentaría cuando fuera grande. Ella había dicho "cuando seas grande", y él sabía que esas cosas le pasaban a los chicos de dieciséis o diecisiete años, a los muy adelantados les ocurría a los quince. Aun faltaban tres años. Durante un momento temió que no fuera eso, pero era exactamente como le habían contado: calor en el cuerpo, algo de sudoración, humedad en su orificio, contracciones en el vientre y ganas de algo. _De algo_.

Sollozo bajito ante un nuevo tirón y abrazo más fuerte sus piernas. Deseaba tanto que hubiera alguien que pudiera cuidarle. Pero estaba solo, su vida ahora era solo. Quería preguntarle a alguien si era normal que le hubiera venido tan pronto ¿pero a quien? Recordó las palabras del alfa, le había preguntado si sabían como eran las dinámica y él había dicho que si. Y luego ese hombre, como si nada, le soltó que era su pareja. ¡Un hombre! Que lo duplicaba en edad, y no cualquier hombre, justo _ese_ hombre. Obviamente él se había negado, había oído muchas historias de como se sentía conocer a tu pareja: el cuerpo burbujeando, la felicidad absoluta, desesperación por estar a su lado. Él no se sentía así, lo único que podía sentir era asco.

 _"_ _No lo notas aun por que eres muy joven. Ni bien te llegue el celo lo veras... te desesperaras por mi toque pequeño omega. Y créeme que ahora que nos encontramos lo tendrás mucho más pronto"_. Esas habían sido las palabras, y eso había sido hace una semana. Una escasa semana y la profecía se había cumplido... le había llegado el celo. Pero por más que pensara en él aun tenía asco, no había deseo alguno por sentirlo cerca. Sabía que el olor era importante, por eso no quería moverse... falta que le llegara su aroma y se atontara. ¡No quería enamorarse de él!

De ese maldito cabrón que...

Unos ruidos le hicieron levantar el rostro, y ni bien lo hizo una nueva descarga bajo por su columna-Hum...-se mordió los labios para acallar un gemido y apreto los dedos del pie, queriendo mantener el cuerpo completamente rígido, quieto. No quería que lo descubrieran, si fuera por él se acostaría para hacerse el dormido, pero ¿qué tal si se movía y el aroma se notaba? Los ruidos se hicieron mas fuertes, las pisadas se acercaron rápidamente a su cuarto y él sintió su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. _Por favor no, por favor, no, no, no_.

La puerta se abrió en segundos y el cerro los ojos con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre sus piernas. No quería mirarlo ni olerlo, no quería reconocerlo.

-Oh Erik, ya estas en celo. El olor es tan fuerte que me despertó... ¿Como te sientes omega?-no respondió a la pregunta, se quedo quieto, aun intentando no respirar. La voz de Shaw era maliciosa, el judío lo sintió acercarse más y se puso más rígido-Levanta el rostro Erik-no había impulso de obedecerle, eso era bueno. No le había reconocido aun-¡Que levantes el rostro!-una mano se apodero de su pie y lo jalo con fuerza hacía abajo, haciendole perder su posición defensiva y dejándolo desparramado sobre la cama. Por la sorpresa abrió los ojos y dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus orbes chocaron directamente con los del alfa, que se veían sádicos. Se quedo estático mirándole, contrayendo el estomago deseando no sentir nada. Cuando pasaron un par de segundos los pulmones le quemaron y se vio obligado a respirar... y dejo escapar el aire con alivio cuando no sintió nada. Ni mirándole ni oliéndole. ¡No sentía nada! La felicidad estallo en su estomago. Shaw estaba equivocado, él no era su omega-¿Tienes calor?-la mano que sujetaba su tobillo lo apreto con fuerza y el se quejo por lo bajo.

-Si-admitió, sintiendo que su piel se ponía más caliente al ser tocada.

-¿Me deseas?-la pregunta fue hecha con una sonrisa ladina, pervertida. El cuerpo de Erik tembló al ser mirado así, apenas y alcanzo a negar con la cabeza. Los ojos celestes se llenaron de odio, y esa mano volvió a jalarle, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, hasta dejarlo en la orilla de la cama, sus rodillas quedaron colgando hacía el piso. Shaw volvió a jalarlo hasta que quedo sentado. El chico de pronto se sintió nervioso, cada vez más, preguntándose que tan seguro era estar a solas con un hombre que no era su alfa-¡¿Qué no me deseas?! ¡¿Quién carajos te crees que eres?! Eres MI omega. Cuando te anude vas a...

-No, no. No te reconozco, tu no eres mi...

-Cállate-Shaw se había acercado más a la orilla de la cama, la sonrisa era aun cruel. Tomo a Erik desde la nuca y lo jalo hacía su cuello, la nariz del menor termino enterrada contra la camisa celeste-Huele-y cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo. Oh dios, era demasiado delicioso. El calor burbujeo en su vientre, llamas calientes que parecían derretirlo. Sintió su cuerpo humedecerse un poco más y la sonrisa de Shaw aumento-¿Ves que te gusta, zorrita?-el menor se arrodillo en la cama, buscando sentir mas. El nazi había comenzado a desprenderse la camisa y cuando esta se deslizo por sus hombros la nariz de Erik siguió el recorrido instintivamente, buscando mantenerse cerca del aroma concentrado. Su rostro se deslizo hasta que se despego de la piel del mayor, y se quedo olfateando ansiosamente la prenda, a escasos centímetros del hombro ajeno. Al ver eso el mayor volvió a colocársela, dejándola en su lugar original-Dios, cada vez apestas mas...-mientras decía esto empezó a desprenderse los pantalones. Erik al sentir aquello se obligo a apartarse, volviendo a sentirse nervioso. Aun no sentía nada de lo que se suponía ¿donde estaba la felicidad? Lo único que notaba era cada vez más y más calor y ese aroma que le estaba atontando. ¡No se suponía que fuera así!

-Espera ¡¿que...?!-jadeo agudo cuando las manos ajenas apretaron sus nalgas. Busco apartarse, comenzando a patalear. Por más que estuviera en celo y se sintiera excitado, definitivamente no era tan fuerte para querer hacerlo. No aun, era muy joven.

Shaw fastidiado le sujeto ambas piernas-Quieto. No vas a querer que en tu primer celo te preste a los soldados-el menor se quedo estático mirándole incrédulo. ¿No se suponía que si era su alfa debía cuidarle y amarle y... no querer verle con nadie más?-Vamos a divertirnos hoy. Más adelante podrás divertirte tu, se que te encantara estar con varios-el cuerpo de Shaw se fue encima suyo y el aroma volvió a llenarle haciendole gruñir. Era un olor picante que hacia que sus fosas nasales y sus pulmones quemaran y ese calor luego se disipaba por sus venas. Giro el rostro cuando el alfa intento unir sus bocas y en castigo se gano una cachetada. Había empezado a sollozar ni bien Shaw lo había inmovilizado, y ahora no podía contenerse, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el calor y el miedo mezclados-Te va a encantar omega, siempre les gusta. Después de todo... eres una puta-fue la primera vez que lo llamo así, pero definitivamente no fue la ultima.

Luego de eso las imágenes de los recuerdos empezaron a mezclarse con las sensaciones. Solo recordaba que en todo momento su cuerpo parecía temblar, nunca solamente por el calor, sino por el llanto contenido. La voz de Shaw insultandole, la mirada de los soldados, las manos sobre su cuerpo. El asco, el maldito asco que sentía en cada momento que el calor le llegaba. Las imágenes, esos malditos vídeos que le hacía ver y las descargas eléctricas que le acompañaban. Lo repulsivo que se sentía cualquier toque sobre su cuerpo, la manera en la que siempre lo humillaba. Sus propios ojos mirándolo a través del espejo, odiándose, odiándose por ser lo que era. Por que quizás si él no hubiera sido un omega, si él hubiera sido fuerte como un alfa nada de eso le hubiera pasado.

No hubiera sentido manos extrañas tocarle, ni se hubiera humedecido cuando alguien sin nombre le follaba, ni hubiera despertado desnudo y cansado. No hubiera obedecido a Shaw nunca, ninguna de sus ordenes, hubiera sido libre, hubiera sido capaz de defenderse. Hubiera sido fuerte, hubiera podido negarse, no habrían abusado de él durante toda su niñ...

-¡POR DIOS SANTO, BASTA!-el grito lo despertó jadeante, casi sin aire, aun con la sensación de manos extrañas recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama de golpe, aturdido, confundido y con los recuerdos muy a flor de piel. Sus ojos erráticos vagaron por la habitación sin saber exactamente que esperar. El cuarto estaba desfigurado, su cama ni siquiera parecía una cama, los caños parecían a ver atravesado las paredes, algunos vidrios se habían destrozado ante la presión del metal.

El aroma a alfa le llego demasiado fuerte, generándole rechazo inmediatamente. Cuando dirigió la vista a la entrada de su cuarto se quedo estático un momento al ver a cinco personas. Joder, ese maldito aroma a alfa le estaba mareando. Cerro los ojos intentando despejarse, pero los flashs de recuerdos le inundaron: las embestidas fuertes contra su cuerpo, la mano de alguien más sujetándole desde el pelo para que no apartara la vista del espejo, Shaw a lo lejos divertido y excitado.

-Magneto ¿estas b...?-puso sentir que el dueño de la voz se le acercaba, lo noto por la cruz de metal que llevaba en el cuello. No quería a nadie cerca, mucho menos a alguien que olía como un alfa. No quería que nadie volviera a tocarle. Sin pensarlo movió la mano, y el sujeto se vio arrastrado hacía atrás, el collar le empujo desde el pecho, con fuerza, antes de empezar a ahorcarle. Sintió las manos ajenas sobre la cadena, intentando detenerlo, pero solo siguió presionando.

-¡Por dios! Esta completamente loco, ¡va a asfixiarlo!-escucho un revoloteo y de nuevo otro metal se acercaba, Esta vez entreabrió los ojos para notar el cabello negro de la chica que volaba. Aun se sentía muy alterado, el vientre le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de devolver. Joder, esas malditas manos que hurgaban dentro suyo como si él fuera... el metal de las pulseras y del prendedor del corpiño de la chica le advirtieron que estaba más cerca, apenas hizo otro movimiento de manos y la pulsera voló rápidamente hacía el techo, haciendo que su propietaria se estrellara contra este. El quejido resonó en el cuarto, el revoloteo se incremento, sentía a la chica querer zafarse de la pulsera, pero apenas movió el dedo para que el prendedor del corpiño también se pegara al techo.

-Tiene el maldito casco, ¡No puedo hacer nada!

-Janos ya no tiene aire, por dios...-unos pasos inseguros, los escucho, pero la dueña de la voz no tenía nada de metal-Erik por favor, estas histérico... tienes que calmarte, estabas soñ...-apenas entreabrió los ojos, mirando a la chica entre las pestañas. Piel azul. Piel azul... era de Raven. Raven era la única persona que conocía con piel azul. ¿Verdad? Se sintió amenazado ya que la chica seguía avanzando lento, hablaba suave, pero igual le turbaba. Levanto la mano con fuerza y la chica grito cuando el metal de la cama salio volando hacía ella, como si fuera a atacarla con un látigo. Por suerte este se detuvo centímetros antes de golpearle, y tras un escaso segundo, volvió a moverse, sujetándole la mano para que no siquiera avanzando. La chica se puso más nerviosa al verse sujeta, los ojos de Erik seguían viéndose algo desenfocados y eso le daba miedo. Quizás si ella tomaba la forma de Char...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-protesto la rubia a sus espaldas. Mistique se giro a mirarla molesta, suponiendo que la mujer no quería por miedo a perder a su amante. Estaba por hacerlo cuando la mujer rodó los ojos-¡Azazel, ahora!-la metamorfa miro al demonio que se desapareció en un segundo.

Erik intento despejar la mente, pero entre los gritos ajenos no lograba hacerlo. Pensó en callarlas de alguna manera, pero antes de actuar, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que alguien aparecía detrás suyo. Su estomago volvió a revolverse... era otro alfa, olía demasiado fuerte, lo tenía demasiado cerca. El pánico sonó en su cabeza, pero antes de poder actuar, sintió unas manos sujetándole el casco y sacándolo rápidamente.

-¡Emma!-el grito lo aturdió, apenas alcanzo a hacer que la bragueta ajena lo empujara hacía atrás, antes de sentir que su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Eso le asusto aun más. ¿Por que no podía moverse? Mierda, mierda, no se podía mover y estaba con varios alfas cerca. No de nuevo, no de nuevo...

-Shhh, Erik, calma-unas pisadas firmes se acercaron y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, las manos le envolvieron con delicadeza pero sus alarmas continuaban sonando. Ya nada respondía a su llamado, ni su cuerpo, ni el metal, incluso su propia mente de a poco parecía revelarsele-. Solo quiero calmarte, sugar. Soy yo.-su nuca fue sujeta por la delicada mano y termino con el rostro enterrado contra el cuello ajeno. El aroma de alfa suave le invadió. Ese aroma que ya conocía... parpadeo algo desconcertado, sintiendo el cabello rubio acariciar partes de su piel.

-Emma-reconoció, y se gano una caricia en el cabello. Su cuerpo pareció responderle un poco y logro acomodarse mejor en la cama-Sal de mi cabeza...-alcanzo a protestar.

-Estabas descontrolado, tuviste un...-la chica se quedo callada sin saber como terminar la oración. Ahora que estaba en su mente notaba lo que había pasado. Conocía la historia de Erik y Shaw por parte de este ultimo, nunca ahondo demasiado en ella, las historias de alfas y omegas no le interesaban, sabía que el nazi había sido algo cruel, pero nunca imagino que tanto-Una pesadilla-prefirió decir, para no volver aun más real el sueño ajeno.

El metal había dejado de vibrar en el cuarto, Angel finalmente estaba en el piso y se había apresurado hacía Janos que al verse suelto había caído de rodillas al suelo, casi sin nada de oxigeno. Raven también fue a socorrerlo, al ver que Azazel no tenía nada. Lo ayudaron a levantarse hasta que el hombre logro calmar la agitada respiración. La metamorfa ya más aliviada se giro a mirar a Erik, seguía preocupada por él y todo lo que acaba de pasar. Realmente se había salido de control. Apretó los labios al ver que estaba recostado con Emma, con su mejilla contra el hombro ajeno. Intentando contener la molestia se acerco, aun con cautela.

-¿Erik?-llamo insegura. El hombre apenas abrió los ojos para mirarla, parecía mantenerse concentrado en respirar contra la piel de la telepata, o quizás ella era quien lo mantenía allí. Él la miro un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Diles a todos que se vayan-murmuro apenas, aun algo adormilado por los poderes de la chica encima de su mente.

-Fuera-dijo la rubia sin más, con voz firme. Todos la miraron un momentos antes de comenzar a salir despacio del cuarto. Pero Raven se mantuvo en su lugar, algo molesta de no poder hablar con el omega, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Necesitaba saberlo, no quería que Charles terminara igual de mal.

-¿Erik es...

-¡Fuera!-recalco Emma esta vez mucho más fuerte. La amenaza de sus ojos celestes hizo que la metamorfa bufara. Estaba por protestar pero vio como el hombre se acomodaba sobre el pecho ajeno, al parecer dispuesto a dormir. Los celos y la molestia burbujearon en sus venas y con pocas ganas se giro-Y cierra la puerta-escucho cuando estaba saliendo. La giro despacio y miro de reojo la escena de la cama.

Emma aun le acariciaba el pelo a Erik, con bastante cariño, ante de darle un beso en la frente. El hombre solo se dejaba hacer, mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Ya estoy aquí sugar, calma-escucharla decir eso solo la hizo arder más por dentro. Cerro la puerta con fuerza, sentía como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Esa maldita mujer estaba arruinando todo, y no sabía que esperar ahora que el Magnetico no tenía el casco. ¿Y si ella lo manipulaba más aun? No le gustaba para nada la forma en la que se comportaba con él, la forma en la que parecía quererlo tener controlado. Dios, ¡estaba tan molesta!

-Creo que te estas haciendo la cabeza-se giro al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, miro atenta a Azazel, manteniendo los labios apretados. El demonio la estudio un momento antes de acercarse-. Emma no es tan mala como crees que es, es lo que él necesita en este momento-escuchar aquello solo logro molestarla más. Si Erik quería andar de puta con otro alfa no entendía que carajos hacía ella allí. ¡Su misión era llevarlo con Charles... pero ese maldito hombre no se merecía a su hermano!

-¿Lo qué él necesita? Ja, es un maldito egoísta... solo piensa en él, no puedo creer que se este acostando con e...

-Mistique, por favor. Estas siendo ridícula, ellos no...

-¿Ridícula?-bufo la chica sintiéndose cada vez más y más molesta. Clavo sus ojos amarillos, furiosos, en los del demonio, que se vio un poco sorprendido al verla tan agresiva-Mi hermano esta destruido por todo lo que esta pasando. Esta destruido por que no tiene a Erik a su lado, por que lo quiere junto a si y no puede. ¡Charles se esta volviendo loco con esto! Cada vez que lo veo esta peor, esta sufriendo. ¡Y Erik ya encontró con quien remplazarlo! ¿Cómo creer que va a sentirse si vuelve a verlo y sabe que ellos están juntos? ¿Que su relación no significo nada? ¡Va a caerse a pedazos! Va a desmoronarse...-la chica se quedo callada unos momentos. Azazel la miraba aun sin saber que decir-. Él no se merece eso. Es tan bueno... yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y con Erik no se si podrá serlo.

-El sufrimiento es parte de la vida, no puedes...

-No, si puedo. Estoy aquí para llevarlo con él, si no puedo hacer eso... no tiene caso-se detuvo en esa parte y miro atenta al demonio, que pareció entender y emitió un suspiro. Raven estiro su mano para tomar la ajena, ambos se quedaron mirándolas, antes de que la chica continuara-. Llévame a la mansión.

-Esta bien-acepto él, un tanto desilusionado. La chica se forzó a sonreirle un poco, pero no alcanzo a ver la expresión ajena, antes de sentir ese tirón en el vientre. Segundos después ambos estaban en la entrada de la Mansión Xavier. Azazel estudio el lugar un momento, y luego volvió a mirar a la mutante de color azul. La chica lo imito, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos sonrieron con algo de pena-. Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.-susurro él, antes de inclinarse para darle un rápido beso. Raven siempre amaba de él que siempre parecía entenderla, no necesitaba hacer muchas preguntas ni mucho menos necesitaba grandes explicaciones... parecía admitir perfectamente todos los procesos de cambio que ella pasaba. Durante un momento le dio pena que estuvieran a punto de distanciarse por un tiempo, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Erik, y saber que Charles estaba solo, esperando por nada, la llenaba de pena.

-Ven cuando quieras, Charles... él entenderá-el hombre asintió, compartieron un ultimo beso antes de que desapareciera. La metamorfa contemplo un momento la mansión antes de caminar hacía ella. El lugar parecía tener un poco más de vida que las ultimas veces que fue. Unas voces en la cocina le llamaron la atención, camino hacía allá para ver si encontraba a Charles y comentarle que "se quedaría unos días", si llegaba a decirle de una que no podría traer a Erik todo acabaría mal. Frunció el ceño al ver en la cocina a Moira, no entendía que carajos hacía ella allí, estaba hablando con Sean y... Hank. La mutante se quedo estática en la puerta, todos se giraron a mirarla cuando emitió un ruido de sorpresa. Los ojos celestes del científico se clavaron en ella, y ella tampoco disimulo la forma en la que lo estudio con la mirada. Hank estaba como siempre, como cuando lo conoció, en su forma humana... aunque parecía mucho más robusto-¿Cómo es que...?-noto que el chico seguía mirándola atento, y como fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Raven entonces se percato que estaba en su forma azul y desnuda, y como hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba, se sintió inadecuada.

-¡Raven!-Moira quiso fingir emoción en su voz, pero era obvio que verla en aquella forma le generaba algo de rechazo-¿Como es...?

-Pensé que te habías marchado-comento ella, sin moverse de la puerta. No sabía que le molestaba más: que Hank hubiera preferido hacerse el tonto y evitar mirarla, que Sean le mirara los pechos, o que Moira fingiera esa idiota sonrisa.

-Bueno, si, pero Sean me fue a buscar. Todo es muy raro por que Charles había...

-¿Donde esta Charles?-interrumpió, para nada interesada en la conversación. No entendía que hacía esa mujer allí, ni tampoco entendía que hacía Hank en su forma natural, todo le resultaba extraño y fingido. Como si quisieran aparentar normalidad, y era molesto como la observaban como si no encajara allí. En La Hermandad, a pesar de todo, nunca se había sentido así. Ni siquiera la desagradable de Emma la hacía sentir mal cuando estaba en su forma.

-En la biblioteca-comento Hank, aun sin mirarla, eso la hizo ponerse cada vez más molesta. Ese día definitivamente era una mierda. Sin molestarse en disculparse se giro y salio de lugar, pisando fuerte y comportándose ante todo segura. Si se iba a quedar allí se iba a asegurar que todos se acostumbraran a que ella era así, si supuestamente eran sus amigos y familia tenían que aceptarla. Subió las escaleras a paso rápido, y aun sin tranquilizarse del todo abrió la puerta y se metió a la biblioteca.

Charles estaba leyendo sentado en el sofa, parecía muy concentrado y no de mucho mejor humor que ella. Al verla alzo la ceja, aunque también se forzó a sonreír-¡Raven! Darling, que bueno... verte-a la chica no le paso desapercibida la forma en la que lo miro de arriba abajo, fue muy sutil, el ingles no sabía ser descortés, pero ella estaba algo susceptible por como la miraron en la cocina.

-¡No hagas eso!-protesto, el hombre se hizo el sorprendido y dejo el libro a un lado mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-¿No hacer que?-pregunto con curiosidad, mientras caminaba hacía ella.

-No me mires así, así soy yo. Ya tienes que acostumbrarte-la forma en la que el ingles le sonrió le hizo sentir algo culpable. No sabía si Charles era muy buen actor o realmente ya no le molestaba verla así.

-Nunca me ha molestado. Cuando estas conmigo puedes ser quien quieras, pero... estas desnuda-finalmente dijo. La chica le miro confundida un momento, sin saber que responder, sin poder creer que eso solamente fuera todo el escándalo. Aunque, conociéndolo no le parecía extraño.

-¿Cuando este contigo?-se quedo un segundo callada-¿Y cuando este con el resto de las personas?-el telepata apreto los ojos labios y suspiro.

-No quiero que te lastimen-admitió, ella solo pudo bufar en respuesta. ¿No querían que la lastimaran? Era bizarro, ella tampoco quería que lo lastimaran a él. Recordó las palabras de Azazel, de que no podía evitarle el sufrimiento, que era parte de la vida. Él quizás había tenido razón eso, pero eran familia, no podían evitar querer hacerlo. Charles no le había hecho ningún bien incentivandola a esconderse, ella había pensado que él no la aceptaba. ¿que tan bien hacía ella ocultándole lo de Erik? Quizás tenía que dejar que resolvieran las cosas por su cuenta y en cualquier caso consolarlo cuando se enterara que...-¿qué paso con Erik?-la expresión del telepata había cambiado, ahora la estudiaba muy profundamente, se veía ligeramente molesto. La metamorfa entro en pánico, mierda, mierda, mierda... había estado tan molesta que ni siquiera noto que estaba proyectando. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, intento pensar a toda velocidad una excusa.

Charles no podía saber, no podía saber...

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y supo que lo estaba empeorando, quiso poner la mente en blanco, pero no hubo caso: Charles se llevo los dedos a la frente y segundos después su mente se vio invadida de los sucesos de esa tarde. Lo que más perduro fue la imagen de Erik recostado contra Emma, y como ella le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente. Raven jadeo cuando sintió un dolor en la cabeza, y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente miro a Charles que se había quedado duro en medio de la habitación, mirándola como si no pudiera creérselo. Los ojos azules de a poco fueron llenándose de odio, y la metamorfa no supo que hacer. Era como si de repente el aura de la habitación se hubiera vuelto muy pesada y oscura.

-Charles no es lo que c...

-¿Están juntos?-la voz fue helada, esa expresión de ira seguía en el rostro ajeno. Ella nunca lo había visto así, tan afectado, tan molesto. El dolor en su cabeza continuaba, como si de pronto el telepata no fuera del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Era exactamente lo que le había pasado a Erik, aunque en el omega se mostraba mucho más fuerte: perdían en el control de sus poderes.

-No es lo que tu...

-¡Raven! ¡¿están juntos si o no?!-Charles nunca le había gritado, jamas. No pudo evitar temblar un poco, después de todo su hermano era un alfa poderoso que tenía una aura muy fuerte, y que en ese momento realmente asustaba.

-Creo que si-respondió, sin saber que más decir. El ingles bajo la mirada al piso, la ira se había mezclado con tristeza y desilusión. Ella insegura dio un paso al frente, queriendo consolarle, pero el dolor en la cabeza solo se incremento y tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a esta, intentando contenerlo.

-Vete de aquí-ordeno el mayor, girándose y caminando hacía el sofa. Era imposible no notar lo tenso de su cuerpo, la forma en la que tenía apretada los puños, todo su ser parecía estar a punto de estallar. Raven lo vio agarrar el libro que había tenido antes, con mucha fuerza, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Charles se sentó, y cuando ella pudo ver de nuevo su rostro vio que tenía los labios apretados y su rostro estaba rojo.

-Charles yo creo que...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-escuchar ese grito le helo la sangre. No pudo ni dudarlo, escuchar a un alfa tan dominante hizo que se sintiera intimidada y dispuesta a obedecer. Se giro y lentamente salio del lugar, sintiendo como si su corazón aun tuviera miedo de latir. Cuando salio cerro la puerta y dejo escapar el aire de dentro de sus pulmones. Mierda, mierda. Charles realmente se había visto muy molesto, muy afectado, era obvio que se había descontrol...

El ruido de algo estallándose contra la pared le hizo brincar y se giro sorprendida a mirar la puerta cerrada. Azazel había tenido razón, no debió haberse metido en todo esto. La había cagado, la había cagado en grande. ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

 ****CHERIK****

 **Bueno, quiero aclarar unas cosas... Espero que el capitulo no los haya desilusionado, se que aun no hay mucho Erik/Charles. Vamos a tardar un poquitiiito en centrarnos de lleno en la historia de amor, aun hay cosas que ordenar, pero no desesperen. Se que puede ser un poco molesto, pero no va a tardar tanto. Estamos creando drama (?)**

 **Segundo, restablezco el hecho de que Emma y Erik no tienen una relación, por si no se entendió (?)**

 **Y se que este capitulo trato mucho sobre Raven/Azazel, pero era para poder acomodar el resto de las cosas. Aparte son una pareja linda :D**

 _ **Bueno, tambien tengo una pregunta muy importante para más adelante de la trama: ¿Mpreg o no Mpreg? Se que es un tema delicado y que ha mucho genera choques, por eso o pregunto, para ver si lo agrego o no. Este fic lo plantee con esa posibilidad, aunque incluso a mi no me convence del todo, no me gusta cuando estan mal hechos. Como ya dije, es un tema muy delicado. En caso de hacerlo, lo mencionare lo justo y necesario, no profundamente para no arruinarlo... en fin. ¿Si o no? Su opinion es importante :D**_

 **En fin, ojala les haya gustado Besitos!**


	3. Alcoholismo y Demencia

**Notas del autor: ¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza. Me había trabado con una parte y no podía acabarla, hace tiempo que lo tengo ya casi listo, pero esa parte no salía. Ojala lo siguiente sea más facil.**

 **Segunda disculpa, el largo. Intente recortarlo, muchisimo... pero a esta altura creo que me conocen (?)**

 **En fin, enjoy.**

 **ALCOHOLISMO Y DEMENCIA**

Apresuró un trago del whisky mientras sus ojos paseaban por las palabras del libro. No sabía para que lo seguía leyendo, quizás para encontrar una explicación de _por qué_ había pasado todo esto. La confusión aumentaba en su cabeza ¿Erik era su omega o no? Cada vez lo dudaba más, y desde que vio esas imágenes en la cabeza de Raven todo era peor. Lo más factible era que se hubiera confundido, que no fuera su omega, o quizás...

Miro de reojo el libro, recordando varios de los casos que había leído. Había intentando aplicar varios a su propia experiencia de vida, sabía que auto analizarse no era muy recomendable, pero era la única opción que tenía. Descarto muchísimas teorías: Shaw y él no compartían lazo sanguíneo, así que no podía ser algo influenciado por causas genéticas como en caso de hermanos o primos; tampoco habían tenido alguna relación sentimental, así que tampoco era algo generado por los sentimientos; Erik no los había reconocido a ambos así que no era un triangulo; Erik no estaba confundido, porque Shaw también lo había reconocido como pareja... así que quedaban dos opciones: o él se había autosugestionado o el vinculo había resultado fallido. Era preferible la primera ya que él podría ir a terapia y algún día encontraría a su pareja y el vinculo verdadero se formaría. Ante el segundo caso solo le quedaba una vida de escasa felicidad. Aún más al saber que su historia de amor tampoco había funcionado, ya que Erik había conocido a alguien más.

Al recordar a Emma Frost le hirvió la sangre y sirvió más whisky en el vaso para beberlo de prisa. No podía evitar sentir celos. En el último tiempo había logrado calmar sus instintos, educarse a si mismo para no sentirse desesperado ni tan deprimido, educarse para sobrevivir... pero ahora que tenía esa imagen dando vueltas en su cabeza, estos se habían vuelto locos de nuevo. De celos, muchísimos celos, y más que nada de tristeza. Erik no era suyo ni nunca lo sería, ya estaba metido en una nueva relación.

Era tan deprimente pensar en ello. Cada vez que lo hacía quería volver a lo de antes: encerrarse en su cuarto, abrazar algo que tuviera su aroma, y dejarse llevar por el llanto hasta que quedara completamente seco. Pero no podía, ahora había más gente en la mansión, lo cual no le resultaba del todo agradable. Sean había traído de regreso a Moira, y Raven se había quedado unos días, pero luego volvió con La Hermandad. No sabía si su hermana se había quedado porque él estaba muy mal, o desde un inicio la intención había sido quedarse pero (como Charles la trataba algo mal) decidió marcharse de nuevo.

Moira había llegado antes de que él se enterara sobre Erik y Emma. Sean la había traído cuatro días antes, la chica no entendía demasiado, él había hecho bien su trabajo y había borrado todo recuerdo luego de que regresaran de Rusía. Ella no recordaba nada sobre la Mansión, o sobre Cuba, o... sobre que ellos se hubieran acostado. Pensó en regresarle todos los recuerdos, exceptuando ese último aspecto, pero finalmente decidió regresarle todas sus memorias ya que no era muy ético evitar algunas para su propia comodidad.

Luego de eso la agente había decidido quedarse un tiempo en la Mansión, al parecer para terminar de ordenar su cabeza. Tener de nuevo sus recuerdos hacía que analizara muchas cosas, sobre todo su trabajo para la CIA. Charles fue tan cortés como siempre y le dijo que se quedara el tiempo que necesitara. Claro, en ese entonces estaba más optimista y había estado ordenando todo para abrir la escuela. Ahora quería decirle a todos que se marcharan y le dejaran en paz.

No podía evitar molesto con la vida, con Erik, consigo mismo. ¿Tantas cosas debían pasarle? ¿Era realmente necesario tantos problemas? ¿Tan difícil era para el destino entregarle una historia de amor simple? Aunque si fuera simple quizás no le resultara tan importante como esa. Como siempre, el hombre era más amante de todo aquello que era dificíl de tener. Y Erik era tan complicado, y perfecto, y hermoso... e irresistible.

Maldita Emma Frost que tenía aquello que él quería como suyo.

Por que daba igual si Erik era suyo o no, el problema era que él _quería_ que lo fuera. Moría de ganas de que si fuera su omega, de que hayan sido creado para estar juntos, pero incluso si no lo eran... desearía tanto que al menos pudieran ser amantes, pareja, mínimo amigos. Si él fuera novio de Erik y encontraba a su omega usaría su telepatia para hacerle olvidar el vinculo, no le importaría, siempre y cuando Erik lo amara y estuviera a su lado, lo que sea para mantenerlo. Era absurdo lo profundo que se había enamorado, más allá de todo vinculo, más allá de la biología.

¡Y no tendría problema de haber caído tan fuerte en el amor si no fuera por que no era correspondido!

Saber que no era amado de vuelta, era perturbador. Hacía que su pecho se encogiera, apretando sus pulmones y su corazón, haciendole sentirse adolorido, oprimido, asfixiado. Y su mente, joder con su maldita mente, su maldita telepatia era difícil de controlar, pero tampoco quería que todos en la mansión estuvieran embriagados por su desesperación.

Por eso se emborrachaba, para que la tristeza fuera menor, para que el dolor fuera soportable. Para que la soledad no pesara tanto.

-¿Charles?-unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron alzar la cabeza, alcanzo a murmurar "Adelante" con una voz ronca y pastosa por el alcohol. Moira asomó su cabeza a la biblioteca y al verlo sonrió, termino de entrar... al ver las botellas frunció ligeramente el ceño más no dijo nada-Venía a ver como estabas, ya esta la cena-comentó.

-¿Quieres un trago?-preguntó, y antes de obtener respuesta ya se había levantado a buscar un vaso. Al ponerse de pie noto que quizás había bebido demasiado, el piso daba vuelta bajo sus pies. Igualmente se forzó a actuar como si no estuviera tan ebrio. La agente se acerco, aunque no se veía del todo cómoda-Siéntate-señalo el sofá antes de dejarse caer en este, ofreciéndole la bebida a la chica. Ella se sentó, aun estudiandole con la mirada... realmente no sabía que pensar de todo esto, era obvio que estaba ebrio-. Te ves muy hermosa esta noche-a pesar de que estuviera ebrio seguía siendo condenadamente atractivo, y seguía teniendo ese aire de dominación que a ella le volvía loca.

No supo cuantos tragos se tomo antes de que los dos estuvieran enredados en el sofá, besandose ardientemente. La boca del hombre tenía demasiado alcohol, y por la experiencia previa, podía notar que sus movimientos eran torpes. Se percato de que estaba mucho más ebrio de lo que ella había pensado, pero cuando lo sintió arrancarle la falda y su virilidad claramente dispuesta se frotó contra su muslo, mando todo al carajo.

A la mierda la cena y su ética que le decía que quizás no debía acostarse con un hombre ebrio. Cuando el pene ajeno estuvo dentro suyo en lo único que pudo concentrarse fue en no gemir demasiado fuerte. Luego ni siquiera tuvo que concentrarse en eso, ya que la mano del telepata se encargo de taparle la boca. Ella supuso que era para que nadie los escuchaba.

Pero no sabía que el hombre simplemente quería fingir que estaba con alguien más.

Había vuelto luego de cuatro días ya que no soportaba más estar en la Mansión. Todos simulaban actuar normal, pero de a momentos sentía que la miraban extraño. Hank seguía optando por el hecho de no mirarla, siempre encontraba más interesante el piso, la pared o el techo. Era enfermante verlo esconderse (oh si, se había enterado que se veía así por un tonto reloj, en realidad seguía siendo Bestia), se veía tan raro... igual a él, pero más grande fisicamente. Charles tampoco ayudaba, sentía como esos ojos azules la miraran como si ella hubiera fallado, como si no hubiera sabido devolverlo a sus brazos. Eso la llenaba de culpa, por que quizás si fallo. Quizás si ella hubiera actuado de otra forma él no andaría con Emma.

Cuando había vuelto al cuartel de La Hermandad se sintió un poco más aliviada, le preguntaron por su ausencia, pero ella dijo que había necesitado arreglar unas cosas. Erik la miro intensamente pero no pregunto más nada. Era cómodo estar de vuelta, allí nadie la miraba extraño, y aunque no fuera el lugar más agradable del mundo, estaba cómoda. Y Azazel estaba allí. Estar de nuevo juntos la relajo bastante, se sentía muy feliz, nuevamente aceptada y amada.

No tardo mucho comprender que en los escasos días de ausencia Magneto no parecía haberse calmado demasiado. Emma había descubierto algo durante la reclutación(tema con el que no les estaba yendo muy bien), y ese "descubrimiento" los tenía nerviosos y ansiosos. Por lo que había entendido era un centro donde tenían capturados varios mutantes. Quién les informo había escapado de allí, y estaba muy alterado como para pensar en formar parte de cualquier campaña mutante. Magneto inmediatamente había querido ir en su búsqueda, pero la ubicación era algo indefinida y tenían que encontrarla. Él tenía la esperanza de rescatarlos y poder unir un par de aliados... y obviamente destruir el lugar y atacar humanos.

Era el primer gran ataque que iban a tener, e iba a ser ese día. Ella no sabía que esperar, aún no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de "atacar" aunque reconocía que deberían rescatar a los mutantes de los "campos de concentración", como solía llamarlo el magnético. El resto del grupo parecían emocionados de finalmente estar haciendo algo productivo, de empezar a imponerse.

-Si no quieres no vayas-le comento Azazel, que estaba en la sala esperando a que el resto llegara para teletransportarlos. Se daba la libertad de decir es opor que estaban solos, ella sabía que debía ir. Formar parte de un grupo activista y no hacer nada no era una opción.

-Quiero ir. Quiero participar de esto, sobre todo si es para ayudar gente-y para ver si lograba que su líder no cometiera ninguna locura. Lo único que faltaba para agregarle más drama a la historia seria que le pasara algo y Charles terminara trepando por las paredes. Azazel asintió y no alcanzó a añadir nada más antes de que Erik y Emma llegaran... juntos. Janos y Angel aparecieron segundos después y todos compartieron una mirada significativa.

-Bueno, todos saben el plan. Entramos, tomamos a los mutantes y matamos a cualquiera que se interponga. Sin piedad y sin dudas. A los mutantes los traemos aquí, si luego no quieren unirse los llevamos a otro lado. No atacamos a los nuestros ¿esta claro?-todos asintieron. Raven noto como Emma miraba atenta a Erik, al parecer orgullosa de que estuviera centrado. Él tenía puesto el casco por lo cual no había posibilidad de que lo estuviera siendo manipulado, eso la aliviaba un poco-Bueno, vamos-se dieron las manos y segundos después habían desaparecido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaban parados frente a un establecimiento color gris. Estaba apartado, el campo verde se extendía para ambos lados aunque no muy lejos se veían luces de otros edificios. El sector estaba alambrado y parecía tener varías divisiones por dentro, distintas salas como si fuera algo similar a un hospital, o laboratorio.

Se soltaron al instante y estudiaron un momento el lugar, luego Magtneto volvió a tomar el mando. Cuando lo hacía parecía ser absorbido por una aura dominante, nadie se imaginaria que era un omega. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por su determinación y someterse a sus ordenes. Se veía seguro y fuerte, y sus ojos celestes trasmitían seguridad... y un poco de locura. La ira solía vagar bastante en ellos.

-Raven, quédate fuera, asegurate de detener a quien venga y avísanos si pasa algo. Angel tu vigila el perímetro desde el aire, no te arriesgues innecesariamente. El resto, entramos. Ya saben, quien se interponga, lo matan.-Raven esperaba que no hubiera muchas personas a dentro o eso sería una masacre.

Prefirió tomar la forma de un humano, para no llamar tanto la atención. No quería matar a nadie, con suerte si alguien aparecía podía hacerlo marcharse. Angel revoloteaba encima de ella, pero de a poco se fue alejando, para controlar todo el perímetro. Adentro se escucharon varios ruidos, muy fuertes, miró de reojo hacía la entrada y tuvo que contenerse ir a ver que pasaba. De a momentos se sentía muy nerviosa ¿y si Erik perdía el control como la ultima vez? ¿Que iba a pasar? Momentos antes se había visto muy centrado, pero él era tan impredecible.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte y más brusco y nerviosa se volteó hacía a dentro. Noto que el edifico temblaba ligeramente, y eso solo podía significar que...

-¡Magneto, basta!-la voz de Emma le alerto. Inmediatamente corrió hacía dentro, esperaba que Angel pudiera avisarles si alguien llegaba. Justo cuando entró el edificio tembló de nuevo. Siguió las cosas de metal que estaban retorcidas, como si fueran una guía del camino, hasta que llego a un cuarto donde se quedo helada. Era un lugar grande, en la entrada había espacio libre, con una camilla de metal, y todo lo de más eran sectores divididos con alambre, con una pequeña cama y apenas espacio para caminar un poco. Eran como muchísimos "cuartos" o más bien jaulas, aunque no todos estaban ocupados.

Janos venía corriendo del fondo, al parecer había estado revisando a los mutantes. Raven dejo de mirar el lugar para centrarse directamente en la escena: Erik tenía levitando a cinco hombres, Azazel intentaba detenerlo, o calmarlo, y Emma parecía querer hacer reaccionar a un chico que estaba acostado en esa extraña camilla de metal. La metamorfa se acercó corriendo, tomando su forma natural, noto otro dos cuerpos en el piso, aunque no los miro demasiado porque ya estaban muertos. Erik temblaba y hacía que todo el metal de la habitación también lo hicieran, las cosas estaban defigurandose, los alambrados de los pequeños cuartos se quebraban y se retorcían como amenazantes púas, el techo se había partido en un sector, elementos como bisturis flotaban sin control. El edificio se retorció de nuevo, como si hubiera habido un fuerte terremoto.

-¡Erik basta!-gritó ella, pero el hombre ni la escucho. Parecía hipnotizado con esos hombres. Estaba flotando ligeramente, Azazel lo sujetaba de la capa para que no flotara aun más, parecía querer jalarlo hacía abajo pero no lograrlo. Raven cerró los ojos cuando vio el casco de uno de los hombres comenzar a cerrarse sobre su cabeza, oprimiendola. El hombre, que era un militar, empezó a gritar y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no taparse los oídos. Segundos después todo sonido se acabo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el hombre estaba tirado en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, su rostro completamente desfigurado. La metamorfa se quedo unos segundos en shock, volvió a reaccionar cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar cada vez con más violencia. Corrió más cerca, hasta quedar al lado de Emma. Se sujeto de la camilla, lo cual era el único objeto de metal que no estaba desfigurandose. El chico acostado en ella estaba desnudo e inconsciente, Emma había dejado de tocarle ya que ahora parecía más afectada al ver el cuerpo en sus pies y el charco de sangre. Los ojos claros y sorprendidos de la rubia buscaron a su líder, justo para ver como otro hombre volaba hacía los alambres de las jaulas, que parecían puas. El hombre gritó con fuerza cuando estos comenzaron a clavarse por toda su piel. Erik respiraba agitado mientras lo miraba... los puntiagudos alambres se abrazaban al cuerpo como una boa contra su presa, buscando estrangularle y clavarle mil espinas al mismo tiempo.

-Magneto si no nos vamos pron...

-¡Callate!-Janos había llegado a su lado, sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre que se retorcía contra el metal. Erik no lo había matado, solo lo había dejado agonizando, la sangre que caía de su cuerpo goteaba contra el piso, y el ruido era enfermante. Janos miró todo un momento y luego se giró y volvió hacía las camas, al parecer razonando que juntar a los mutantes iba a ser de más utilidad. Raven miró de reojo como se salteaba muchas camas, al parecer en ellas ya estaban muertos, a otras se acercaba y los movía... pero en dos o tres la chica pudo notar como el alambre se había desfigurado y retorcido tanto que había terminado lastimando, y matando, incluso, a alguno de los jóvenes.

Erik había dicho "No lastimamos a los nuestros", pero había roto su propia regla sin percatarse de ello. Janos se apresuró hacía un chico, ayudándolo a salir de la camilla y alejándolo de las jaulas. El alambre comenzó a moverse amenanzante hacía ellos.

-¡Magneto estas atacandonos!-se quejó el hombre. Azazel se giró a mirar la escena y al ver aquello jaló con más firmeza la ropa de Erik, uno de sus brazos los enredo en la cintura del omega y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lo tiró hacía sus brazos. Segundos después se habían desaparecido. Raven corrió a ver los tres cuerpos que habían caido al piso. Uno antes de caer había sido estrangulado por su propio rosario, otro, que al parecer había tenido un clavo en la pierna, tenía la misma prácticamente arrancada y el tercero que parecía ser el único consciente tembló al verla y agarro su arma amenazante, dispuesto a disparar, pero al ver esta notó que era un simple retorcijón de metal.

Emma lo miró de reojo, e inmediatamente él hombre se durmió.

-¡¿Que carajos paso?!-preguntó alterada Raven, mirando como la rubia se disponía a ignorar a los hombres. Soltó las piernas del chico que habían estado sujetas con unos extraños grilletes a las patas de la camilla e intento sentarlo, buscando hacerlo reaccionar. En ese momento la metamorfa notó que el cuerpo del chico estaba lleno de pinchazos y había un charco de sangre en la camilla y debajo de esta. Se inclinó para ayudar a la telepata justo cuando Angel entro revoloteando a toda velocidad.

-¿Que ocurrió? Todo el edificio esta desfigurado, hay metal desecho y retorcido por todos lados-los ojos de la morena estudiaron la habitación y luego frunció el ceñó-¿Donde esta Erik y Azazel?-preguntó alarmada, mientras aterrizaba en el piso y rápidamente corría a ayudar a Janos que tenía a dos mutantes caminando al lado, uno cargado en sus brazos y otro apoyado en él para mantener el equilibrio-¿Qué paso con Erik? ¿por qué demonios esta todo...?-la chica se quedo callada al ver el hombre que aun se retorcía, preso del abrazo del alambre de púas.

-Se descontrolo por que vio como l...

-Se descontrolo-interrumpió Emma a Janos, dándole una mirada de amenaza. Sus ojos de nuevo volvieron al chico de la camilla y mientras lo estudiaba le puso una de las manos en el cuello intentando sentir su pulso-No creo que sobreviva.

-¡Claro que va a sobrevivir! Tiene que hacerlo-protestó Raven, acercándose y mirando al chico que era un joven que como mucho tendría quince años.

-Si Azazel no viene pronto vamos a tener que hacer algo, cuando volví los guardias ya estaban ordenándose-comento Angel, mirando algo preocupada hacía a la puerta. Ni bien terminó la oración el demonio apareció frente a ellos. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

-¿Por que tienes sangre en el puño?-la voz alarmada de Emma. Azazel estudio su puño antes de suspirar.

-Estaba descontrolado, tuve que golpearle para que se calmara-nadie dijo más nada, aunque Emma no lucía muy satisfecha al respecto-Tenemos que irnos, sujetence-la telepata jalo a Azazel para que cargara al adolescente de la camilla, todos se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron justo cuando los guardias aparecían en la entrada.

Aparecieron el el cuartel de la Hermandad, Azazel rápidamente acomodó al chico en uno de los sofás mientras el resto ayudaba a los otros cuatro mutantes a acomodarse. La metamorfa miró hacía todos lados buscando al omega, pero no estaba alrededor y todo el metal estaba sano.

-¿Donde esta Erik?-preguntó. Azazel suspiró y se masajeó la cabeza.

-Traerlo aquí hubiera sido para que terminara de romper todo, lo deje en el campo.

-¡¿Lo dejaste en el campo?!-la voz de Emma se escuchaba muy molesta, la rubia corría hacia la cocina buscando algo de agua para los heridos-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo allí?! Estaba completamente descontrolado no deberías haberlo dejado solo-acusó, regresando junto con ellos y pasandole el jarro con agua a Angel que había comenzado a limpiar alguna de las heridas del niño que había traído inconsciente. La rubia por su parte busco unas toallas y comenzó a limpiar las piernas del adolescente, que estaban empapadas de sangre.

-Justamente por eso lo deje en el campo, traerlo hubiera sido peor. Estaba más calmado cuando lo deje, organizaremos esto y lo traeré de nuevo. No esta en condiciones de liderar justo ahora-protestó el demonio.

La rubia apretó los labios pero no objeto, miro a todos los presentes y luego suspiro-. Dejemoslos descansar y mejorarse. Mañana veremos que hacer. Aun están heridos y nosotros en shock. Angel y Janos, guienlos a los cuartos... cuando Magneto vuelva y se calme, veremos que hacer-aseguro. Azazel asintió y sin dudar los ayudo, guiandolos a las habitaciones mas lejanas, por si ocurría algo con Erik. Luego de ordenar todo volvieron a reunirse, mirándose expectantes de qué pasaría a continuación.

-Voy a traerlo de vuelta, no se como estará así que... estense preparados-ni bien termino la oración desapareció. Emma se sentó en el sillón mientras esperaba, una expresión de preocupación había ocupado sus facciones. Raven prefirió permanecer de pie, con los brazos cruzados y decidida. Estaba sumamente molesta con Erik y consigo misma, había decidido ir para controlarlo, y lo había visto tan centrado que realmente pensó que era un buen lider. Nunca creyó que podría perder el control de la forma en la que lo hizo. Había matado a esos hombres de la manera más cruel que se le había ocurrido, si no lo hubieran detenido hubiera aniquilado a cada persona allí.

Azazel reapareció segundos despues, al instante soltó a Erik y se apartó varios pasos, sujetando su nariz que sangraba un poco. El magnético estaba exactamente igual, con la nariz y el labio sangrando, pero al parecer había podido vengarse. Cuando el omega se giró a ver a sus compañeros, sus ojos celestes brillaban con ira, respiraba agitado y se lo notaba sumamente cabreado.

-¡¿Por qué carajos me detuvieron?!-gritó, limpiándose la sangre del rostro y mirándolos de manera atemorizarte.

-Estabas atacandonos, a nosotros, a los mutantes-respondió Janos, con voz baja pero firme. Raven sabía que él era un alfa, pero noto la duda en sus ojos cuando el omega lo miró con instinto asesino. Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaron, Erik lo estudió un momento, respirando profundo, obligando a calmarse un poco.

-Estabas muy descontrolado, todo el edificio temblaba... cortaste la electricidad... todos se había percatado que estábamos allí. Si no hubiéramos sido rápidos nos hubieran atrapado-Angel estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, aparentaba mucha seguridad, aunque Raven intuía que estaba algo intimidada.

-Tu no viste lo que ellos estaban haciendo-la voz de Erik era tensa y cargada de ira. Con solo recordarlo su rostro parecía descomponerse, Raven estudió la mirada del resto, pero no encontró muchas respuestas. Emma seguía con los labios apretados y mirando preocupada al omega, pero no decía nada.

-Lo vimos. Y lo entiendo... pero nos estabas poniendo en peligro-respondió Azazel, acercándose a paso seguro. Erik se giró hacía a él, de nuevo se veía iracundo, sus ojos estaban clavados en el demonio y Raven noto como el metal de la casa empezaba a vibrar. Estaba por perder el control de nuevo.

-¡No tenías derecho a actuar asi! Viste lo que... tu...-Erik se quedo callado un momento, cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos al casco, al parecer intentando calmarse, pero el metal solo se retorcía con más fuerza-Tu viste lo que ellos...-la voz sonaba ahora angustiada, Azazel se acerco otro paso, con cautela.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes descontrolarte así. Arriesgas la misión, arriesgas la vida de todos, no eres un buen lider cuando haces eso-al escuchar eso el omega se puso algo tenso, miro al resto de los integrantes, que parecían opinar lo mismo que el demonio... solo que no tenían las agallas para hacerlo.

-Yo solo ataque, el maldito lugar debió quedar en ruinas, ustedes vieron lo que hacían allí. ¡Era un campo, estaban torturando mu...!

-Si lo vimos, pero no tiene sentido trabajar asi. ¡Atacando por atacar! Teníamos un plan para que todo saliera bien y tu lo echaste a perder, nos vieron, y podría haber acabado en una desgracia. Nos expusimos innecesariamente-Emma estaba sentada en el sillón y hablaba tranquila pero firme. Sus ojos claros estaban clavados en los del magnetico, quien apretó los labios al escucharla. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, un par de alfas diciéndole como hacer las cosas-. Si no sabes respetar un plan no eres un buen líder, tienes que mantenerte en frío, no déjate llevar por tus emociones como si fueras un...

-¿Un que? ¿Un omega?-el metal había empezado a temblar, Erik tenía los puños apretados y una sonrisa maligna se instaló en sus labios-¿Acaso eso es lo que pasa? ¿Quieres liderar tu Emma, o tu Azazel?-los miró a ambos y luego miró al resto-¿Ustedes prefiere que yo no lo haga? Pues... el resto no tiene las agallas para hacerlo. Ninguno las tiene y...

-¡Por dios! Nadie quiere reemplazarte, solo estamos diciendo que tienes que calmarte. ¡Que no puedes estar tan irascible! Los problemas de control no son algo que pasa por primera vez, te ocurre todo el tiempo. Tienes que encontrar una forma para poder controlarte, ¡no puedes seguir así de histérico!

-¡¿Histérico?!-se rió de forma cruel, pero a ninguno le paso desapercibido la forma en la que los metales temblaban cada vez más. De a poco sus ojos se pusieron más y más oscuros-Nuestros hermanos y hermanas mutantes estaban sufriendo, los estaban torturando... Los homosapiens los tenían cautivos, experimentaban con ellos y los trataban cual animales ¿Y a ustedes les molesta que haya un par de muertos y un edificio roto? Esto es para crear una revolución, no vamos a ir con sutilezas... ¡si las cosas se salen de control vamos a demostrarles que somos más fuertes! La tierra nos ha creado para que gobernemos, y ellos tendrán que entenderlo. Si el miedo es la base para hacerlo,así sera. Si me descontrolo es por que no soportare, nunca más, que un hermano mutante este indefenso ante las garras de un ñandertal que aún no se ubica en la escala de evolución. Si uno de los nuestros sufre, miles de ellos morirán.

-¡Nunca hemos estado en contra de los métodos!-Azazel terminó de acercarse a Erik, tomándole de la muñeca para que le prestara absoluta atención-Lo que decimos que no funciona eres tu, por que pierdes el control y acabas comportándote como un demente.

-No me toques-se limitó a responder, cortante. Movió apenas la mano y el demonio sintió como la bragueta comenzaba a empujarle hacía atrás hasta terminar pegado a la pared. Los ojos fríos y molestos de Magneto estaban clavados en él.

-Eso es exactamente de lo que estamos hablando, todo el metal de la casa ya esta v...

-¡Cállate Emma!-la chica jadeo cuando el metal de una hebilla de su cabello se deslizo cual vivora por su piel y se metió en su boca, como si se tratara de una mordaza. Ella grito sin emitir más que sonidos ahogados e intento sacárselo con las manos, sin conseguirlo-¿Demente? ¿Descontrolado? Ni si quiera entienden el significado de esas palabras...-todo el metal de la mansión se agito de nuevo, esta vez todo se transformo en afiladas puas, Janos se levanto de su asiento de un salto, mirando sorprendido el tajo que tenía en la pierna, producto de una de las patas de la silla que había tomado la forma y el filo de una navaja-. Si estuviera realmente demente, haría tantas cosas...-una sonrisa malvada se instalo en sus labios-siento el plomo viajando por su sangre, lo siento vibrar y sería tan fácil solo... sacarlo. ¿Sería doloroso?-al instante se escucho un quejido de Angel y la chica cayó al piso, temblando sutilmente. Todo estaba saliendose de control, demasiado. Erik se sentía embriagado por el poder, la ira, la demencia. Solo quería venganza, como fuera, contra quien fuera... solo quería que todo el mundo entendiera que él tenía el poder, que respetarlo no era una opción. Lo que había visto ese día había removido tantas cosas dentro suyo, lo había llenado de sentimientos y pensamientos negativos... solo quería descargarse, tomar todo el metal de la habitación y hacerlo atacar. Atacar, pelear, desgarrar... matar.

-Erik, ¡basta!-el magnético se quedo estático. Todo el metal de la casa dejo de vibrar al instante. Su cuerpo se había congelado al escuchar _esa_ voz, se giró despacio y su corazón se detuvo un instante al ver a Charles parado enfrente suyo. Los ojos azules con un gesto y un brillo en la mirada que en realidad no eran muy típicos de él. Pero a pesar de todo era Charles, y sintió algo en su interior removerse... inhalo despacio y acto seguido arrugó la nariz. Sabía de antemano que no podía ser él, pero sentir la ausencia de su aroma solo logro que se sintiera más inquieto. Molesto y desilusionado-. Mi amigo, tienes que calm...

-Callate-gruñó, mirándolo con algo muy similar al odio. Raven sabía que había sido una jugada arriesgada, pero al menos había dejado de hacer temblar las cosas. Cada artefacto de metal volvió a su posición original, el resto de los mutantes estaban seguros, respirando agitados buscando recuperarse-Te dije que no lo hicieras nunca más-siseó, era un reclamo mitad amenaza. Ella solo apreto los labios, pero mantuvo la forma. Notaba la mirada de todos los mutantes clavadas sobre su cuerpo, pero siguió aparentando seguridad... aunque Erik realmente daba miedo-. No tomes esa forma, te lo dije...-el omega finalmente había vuelto a moverse, caminando a pasos largos y amenazantes hacía ella. No pudo evitar odiar que el telepata fuera tan pequeño, Erik continuaba viéndose grande y fuerte. Continuó con sus ojos clavados en los ajenos, sin querer mostrarse asustada. Magneto se detuvo a palmos de su rostro, estaba respirando agitado y una aura de enojo le rodeaba. Si las miradas lastimaran, Raven estaba segura de que esos ojos la estarían apuñalando-Quita esa maldita forma-pudo haber sido un grito, por la forma en la que su cuerpo tembló y sintió más miedo, realmente pudo haber sido un grito... pero no, había sido un susurro realmente amenazante. Esa voz con tanto resentimiento le hizo sentir culpable mientras abandonaba la forma de Charles para volver a la suya. El omega finalmente se atrevió a tocarla, la mano voló directamente a su cuello, y durante un segundo ella temió que la ahorcara. Pero no, solo la mantuvo allí, apretándole para que estuviera quieta y no bajara el rostro-. Escúchame muy claramente. Nunca _jamas_ vuelvas a tomar esa forma ante mi. Nunca-el hombre tenía el rostro colorado, incluso las venas de su frente y garganta se marcaban de una forma aterradora. Tuvo que abstenerse de cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez asustada conforme la mano comenzaba a presionar mas-. ¿Crees que por que tomes su forma vas a intimidarme? Dime Raven, ¿que carajos crees que pasara cuando lo haces? ¿Que caeré de rodillas ante ti, que me aferrare a tu... a su cuerpo; que me pondré a llorar?-sonrió con cinismo y finalmente la soltó-No entiendo cual es la maldita razón para hacer eso, tampoco se a que maldito juego estas jugando, pero aquí no lo acepto. Si TU lo extrañas, vete con él. Pero si estas aquí, es por que crees en esta causa. Y tienes que mantenerte con la mente fija en eso... lo cual también incluye no querer manipularme-Erik la aparto, empujándola desde el hombro, y luego volvió a caminar hacía donde estaba antes. Miró a todos con una expresión severa-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?-no hubo respuesta, y eso lo hizo sentirse ligeramente orgulloso. Los tenía intimidados, le respetaban, incluso esos tres alfas guardaban silencio en su presencia. Esa estabilidad, esa sensación de poder le calmo un poco-si no quieren estar aquí, no los detengo. Allí esta la puerta. Nada pasara si se marchan, pero si se quedan... sepan que esto se maneja a mi manera-señalo la puerta, y luego manteniéndose erguido y seguro se giró. Con paso firme se alejo del lugar, a pesar de que se sentía orgulloso del miedo que instauraba no podía evitar entrar en conflicto con el resto de sus emociones. "Ver" a Charles le había afectado más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Sabía que se había detenido antes de romper toda la casa solo por que una parte de él se ilusiono ante la idea de verlo. Joder, saber que le seguía afectando a pesar de que el tiempo ya había pasado era perturbador.

Solo había estado con dos alfas en su vida, y el fantasma de ninguno parecía querer dejarlo en paz. Tanto el recuerdo de Shaw como el de Charles le atormentaban, aunque fuera por diferentes causas.

Quizás realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Esta enfermo! ¡los lastimo a todos! No puede seguir así, no puede ser el líder de nada, él...

-Raven, estaba fuera de control. Procedimos mal, no fue bueno que lo increpáramos así justo cuando acababa de tener un ataque-respondió el demonio, que se había inclinado a ayudar a levantar a Angel que tenía las mejillas húmedas-. No lo justifico, pero no fue la mejor idea. Pudo matarnos y no lo hizo.

-¡¿Y acaso eso es suficiente?! ¿Tenemos que esperar a que un día nos mate?-Azazel se volteo a mirarla con los labios apretados, su mano quedo apoyada en el hombre de la morena que aun temblaba.

-Tu no viste lo mismo que nosotros. Le afecto mucho, es cierto que procedimos mal... debimos dejar que...

-¡Ustedes tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Angel pudo morir!-interrumpió la metamorfa a Emma, que seguía sentada en el sofa, se veía más afectada que antes pero su vista seguía clavada en el piso- ¿Acaso son la única que sabe razonar? Esto no va a acabar bien.

-Tiene que aprender a calmarse, fuera de eso es un buen líder. Estaba muy centrado, casi lo logra si no hubiera sido por esa maldita c...-la chica apreto los labios, callándose a si misma. La metamorfa la estudio con la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez molesta al no entender del todo que pasaba. Bufo y luego miro a Angel.

-¿De verdad vamos a arriesgarnos? ¿Angel?-la chica levanto el rostro, intentaba recuperar la compostura sin poder hacerlo. "No lo se" fue el susurro de respuesta-¿Janos?-el hombre la miro fijamente, meditando, antes de observar con atención a Azazel y Emma.

-Ustedes no vieron lo que estaba pasando, no entienden-murmuró. Se acomodo el cabello antes de sentarse en el sofá, estirando la pierna para comenzar a limpiar la sangre que aun emanaba. Por suerte no era un tajo muy profundo-. En cualquier caso ¿que haríamos? ¿Matarlo? ¿Echarlo? ¿Huir? No veo muchas alternativas. Creo que hay que esperar un poco más.

-¡Todos aquí están mal! Erik se esta volviendo loco, y no les importa. Nos dañara, se dañara... él necesita algún tipo de ayuda-los miró con impotencia. Nadie parecía entenderla, ella nunca querría deshacerse de Erik, ¡era el omega de Charles, nada malo podía pasarla! Pero era obvio que como líder no servía. Necesitaba al alfa, al parecer era la única forma de que estuviera centrado. Sino todo podría acabar mal... el problema era que temía que pudiera hacerle daño a su hermano si se reencontraban-. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no lo conocen. Él no es así. Pero no les importa-bufando se marcho del lugar, rumbo a su habitación. Necesitaba calmarse y estar sola. Aun se sentía muy perturbada y no podía creer que nadie se interesara en esto.

Ese día, Erik realmente le había dado miedo. Era obvio que no podía seguir así. El recordaba al hombre que reía con Charles y jugaba al ajedrez, obviamente este no era mismo hombre. Magneto podía estar enojado, podía odiar al mundo, ¡pero la locura brillando en sus ojos no era algo normal! En ese momento le parecía evidente que necesitaba a Charles, pero... ahora otra cosa le turbaba. ¿Y si ese nuevo Erik, demente, dañaba a su hermano?

Charles era su hermano, y aunque su felicidad estuviera juntos, ella no iba a permitir que Erik lo dañara. Aunque fuera sin pretenderlo.

Cada vez sus opciones se reducían más y más. Esa historia estaba yéndose al diablo.

Casi una hora después escucho unos golpes en su puerta-Raven-el demonio entro sin esperar respuesta, ella se sentó en la cama, la molestia brillaba en sus ojos amarillos, pero no tuvo que decir nada ya que el mutante le robo las palabras-. Ya se que estas molesta, pero tu no viste lo que pasaba. Él se descontrolo por lo que vio y...-el ruso suspiro antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas, la chica no pudo hacer nada antes de que la tomara por la muñeca-Te lo mostrare-al instante sintió el tirón en el vientre, propio de la desaparición, y ni bien tuvo los pies de nuevo en tierra empujo al hombre para que la soltara. Cuando abrio los ojos vio que estaban de nuevo en el laboratorio.

-¡¿Que carajos hacemos aquí?! Podría haber habido gente y ellos...

-Nos hubiéramos desaparecido al instante Raven, no soy tonto-el hombre la miro divertido, antes de volver a poner su expresión sería. Caminó lentamente hacía la camilla, que seguía siendo el único artefacto que no había sido atacado por la ira del magnético-¿Sabes lo que es esto?

-Una camilla, vi al chico allí ¿estaban inyectándole algo?-pregunto, acercándose cautelosa. Los cuerpos ya no estaban en el piso, pero la sangre bañaba el lugar. El estomago se le descompuso ante eso.

-Es una camilla de preñado. ¿Sabes que es eso?-ella lo miro confundida antes de negar con la cabeza. Él toco el aparato, con un gesto que no disimulaba el asco, y luego bufo-Eran populares en la antigüedad, pero se prohibieron después de la segunda guerra por ser demasiado crueles-comento, su voz sonaba abatida y sus ojos no se salían del aparato-. Atan las piernas aquí-comento, pateando unos grilletes que estaban fijos en las patas de la camilla, luego señalo la otra punta de la camilla-. Y las manos allá-agrego. Ella frunció el ceño cada vez más confundida, Azazel al ver que aun no tenía idea bufó algo desesperado por tener que explicarlo-. Atan aquí a los omegas en celo, queda... el trasero queda sumamente disponible. La persona no puede ni moverse. Y la tienen allí horas, días, incluso durante todo el celo. Para que este dispuesto para que lo follen... y con suerte se preñe, aunque es lo menos importante-admitió. Raven había abierto los ojos enormemente y se había apartado sintiéndose cada vez más asqueada, sentía que iba a devolver en cualquier momento-. Cuando llegamos el chico estaba atado aquí y... los soldados estaban violandolo. Para eso es la camilla, para que todo el que quiera se folle al omega y este no se queje-Azazel estaba muy incomodo al hablar de ello. Su cara de asco era indisimulable, al parecer el recuerdo era muy vivido en su mente. Raven durante un segundo agradeció no haber entrado para no tener que haber visto aquello. Presenciar una violación debía ser algo horrible. Sintió el ardor en sus ojos y se llevo la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo-. A Shaw le encantaban estas maquinas-agrego tras un momento de silencio. La cabeza de la metamorfa inmediatamente unió las ideas y sintió sus rodillas temblar.

Oh, Erik.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en llanto, no podía contenerse. La imagen mental había llenado su cabeza y ahora se sentía culpable. Comprendía por que se había descontrolado de esa manera, entendía por que el resto no parecía tan disgustado con sus ataques. Era obvio que esa camilla había removido cosas horribles a dentro suyo. Era razonable perder el control luego de revivir algo así.

Se apretó contra Azazel sintiendose desesperada. Estaba enojada pero infinitamente triste. Ahora entendía tantas cosas, ¿cómo iba a reconocer a Charles luego de la cantidad de cosas que había vivido? El pasado del magnético era muy oscuro, cuando ella pensaba que no podía enterarse de nada peor, otra cosa llegaba. Shaw era un maldito hijo de puta, nunca se sintió más feliz del final que tuvo. De hecho deseo que lo hubieran torturado aun más... si no fuera por él, Erik y Charles serían felices.

-Llévame a la mansión-susurro, luego de estar casi media hora parados allí, siendo arropada por los brazos del demonio que buscaba reconfortarla, pero dejaba que descargara su llanto. Azazel la hacía sentir segura, así que solo se apreto contra él, aliviada al sentir su aroma, al entender que lo tenía para protegerla-. Por favor llévame a ella, tengo que hablar con él-su respuesta fue el ya conocido tirón en el vientre.

-Te esperare aquí-se separo con desgano del cuerpo del hombre, para descubrir que estaban en la puerta de la mansión. Durante un segundo pensó decirle que entrara, pero tenía que ser una conversación intima.

-Si quieres marcharte, quizás tarde.

-Te esperare-recalco él, mirándola con decisión. Los ojos de ambos se estudiaron y ella finalmente asintió y luego se giró para entrar al lugar. Esta vez no se dedicó a hacer sociales, se dirigió directamente al lugar donde creía que el telepata debía estar: la biblioteca, últimamente estaba todo el tiempo allí. Allí o en su cama, aunque por la hora era más probable la primera opción. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, escucho un portazo que provenía del cuarto de Hank pero ni se preocupo en mirar. Seguramente la había olido y como siempre prefirió evitarla. Esa noche no estaba para idioteces.

Ni bien llego a la biblioteca entró, sin sutilezas. Obviamente tomo por sorpresa a su hermano que se sentó presurosamente en el sofa, dejando sobre la mesa un libro y una botella de vodka de la cual había estado bebiendo... del pico. El hombre frunció el ceño, mirándola confundido-Raven. ¿Qué haces aquí?-la metamorfa le agradeció a dios que no estuviera ebrio. Era con lo que menos necesitaba lidiar en ese momento. Camino hacía él rápidamente, este solo la miraba más confuso. Charles se levanto preocupado al ver lo perturbada que estaba la chica-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Paso al...

-Necesito hablar contigo-el castaño parpadeo varias veces, mirándola confundido, pero la instante recobro la compostura.

-Por supuesto, darling. Ven, ven... siéntate-la chica se dejo guiar, aliviada de que se hubiera vuelto a comportar como el hombre que siempre conoció: centrado, correcto, amable. El se dejo caer a su lado, con la mano puesta sobre el hombro azul. La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos claros-¿De que quieres hablar cariño?

-De Erik-soltó, volteándose a mirarlo. Y al instante el rostro de su siempre cortés hermano volvió a transformarse. Los ojos azules se llenaron de ira, y él apretó los labios en un gesto de molestia.

-No quiero hablar de eso-murmuró, girándose para volver a tomar la botella y darle un largo sorbo.

-¡¿Acaso no te importa?!-escucho un bufido y una risa cínica en respuesta.

-¿Y tu que supones? Claro que me importa, pero estoy intentando seguir con mi vida. ¿Ya se te olvida que fue él quien me remplazo? Que encontró una nueva amante, que re hizo su vida sin mi. ¡Como si lo que tuvimos no hubiera significado nada!-la voz del hombre se descontrolo en ese momento. La chica se quejo por el dolor de cabeza que le produjo, y él inmediatamente se masajeo la sien, intentando calmarse-. Lo siento. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Me limitare a preguntar... ¿esta herido?

-No, pero...

-Entonces esta todo bien. Él re hizo su vida, Raven. Déjalo ser, y déjame ser a mi... tengo muchas cosas que hacer-el hombre se tiro contra el sofa, con poca elegancia, y luego comenzó a tomar de la botella como si fuera un bebe aferrado a un biberón. La simple imagen lo hizo sentirse molesta, pero al mismo tiempo asustada. Era obvio que esa separación los estaba afectando demasiado. Uno se estaba volviendo loco y el otro alcohólico.

-Pero escúchame, él realmente esta afectado. Necesita de tu ayuda, creo que él esta...

-¿Esta con Emma?-pregunto el hombre si mirarla, ella se quedo callada un segundo y él simplemente se rió-Oh, obviamente sigue con ella. Me imagino que será feliz. Me imagino que ella lo hará feliz. Y no me mal entiendas, realmenteme importa que sea feliz. Espero que se enamoren y tengan un millón de bebes humanofobicos que quieran destruir el mundo-la risa fue un estruendo y en ese momento la chica noto que el alcohol le estaba afectando demasiado. Al mirar la botella vio que ya estaba por la mitad.

-Oh, por dios, cállate-protesto, harta. Se inclino para tomarle del rostro, obligandolo a que la mire-. Escúchame atentamente: tienes que acércate de nuevo a él... no puedo controlarlo...-en ese momento su voz se quebró, recordando el episodio de la camilla; no tenía las agallas para contárselo. Esperaba que simplemente contandole lo mal que lo veía bastara-. Esta completamente extraño. Tengo miedo, creo que puede lastimar a quien tenga alrededor, lastimarse a si mismo..-la rubia siguió hablando, pero el hombre había volteado la mirada y estaba concentrado en la botella. Empezaba a sentirse frustrada, esos hombres estaban comenzando a volverla loca, ¿por que las cosas no eran más simples? ¡Su hermano había estado rogándole tiempo atrás para ir a buscarlo, y ahora simplemente no le importaba!-¡Charles! ¡Escúchame!-el hombre sacudió la cabeza y finalmente la miró, parecía que había estado divagando en sus pensamientos, así que dudaba cuanto de lo que le había dicho escucho, y cuanto no-Es obvio que tienen que estar juntos, tu también estas descontrolado-Charles bajo la mirada de nuevo, ahora parecía mucho más afectado, al borde del llanto.

-No, Raven-sentenció-. Ya hice todo lo que tenía a mano. Fui paciente, y no me reconocio. Intente ser su amigo, y no funciono. Fui romántico, y cordial, y caballeroso, y gentil. Intente que notara de a poco que yo era lo que él necesitaba, intente atraerlo lentamente. ¡Pero nada funciono! No me noto, ni cuando dejo de tomar sus supresores, ni cuando le agarraban los celos, ni cuando tuvimos relaciones... ¡esperaba que si sacaba a Shaw de su vida lo haría! ¡Pero lo mato, LO MATO y ni así me noto!-levanto la voz más de lo que pretendía, su expresión era turbada y su mirada era cada vez oscura. Raven lo miro ligeramente asustada, por lo cual él se obligo a respirar hondo para calmarse. Luego se estiró para tomar el libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes y se lo paso a la metamorfa. Ella lo miro y frunció el ceño, Charles sonrió apenas, ladino-69, me da gracia que sea un numero sexual, pero... 69 son los casos registrados de un alfa u omega que encuentra a su pareja destinada, y resulta que él no es la pareja para esa persona, o que el vinculo nunca va a funcionar-se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo de esa forma como si no le importara, pero viéndose obviamente afectado-. Lo investigue mucho, resulta que a veces puede pasar... a veces su pareja ya encontró a alguien a quien registro como pareja y ya no reconoce al original. O a veces nunca encuentra a una pareja, pero no por eso reconoce a la suya... no hay una explicación exacta, pero a veces asi pasa. Pensé que con Erik era... pensé que era por sus problemas, por sus hormonas, por su pasado, por sus miedos, por todo. Realmente pensé que su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi, y quizás si lo hacía pero... él no me ve como su pareja, ni siquiera siente amor por mi. ¡Me dejo, Raven! ¡Se fue! No tuvo culpa alguna en marcharse, no le importo ni siquiera nuestra amistad-Charles se sujeto el cabello y lo tironeo hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Al principio había tenido esperanzas de que su omega vuelva a él, pero con todo lo que había pasado esas esperanzas habían acabado muriendo.

-¡Charles! No seas tonto, claro que te necesita... ¡dios! Contigo era feliz, tu lo sabes, fuiste la única persona capaz de hacerlo feliz-la chica intento sonar animadora, ver a su hermano tan afectado le dolía. Se inclinó y le tomó con dulzura el rostro para luego besarle la la mejilla.-No permitas que se sigan lastimando. Búscale, te necesita. Se esta desmoronando sin ti, se que el omega en él te sigue llamando... te esta buscando, si él se quitara ese estupido casco podrías escucharlo gritar por ti. Necesita que estes con él, que lo hagas tu pareja que...-Charles bufo y soltó una risa, se volvió a tirar en el sofa, para seguir bebiendo. No sabía para que su hermana venía si lo que buscaba era removerle el hecho de que su omega estaba lejos, de que aun se le negaba, de que estaba con otra. ¿Acaso no entendían que quería superar todo esto? ¿Que quería olvidar el dolor de sentirse abandonado?

-No funcionara, ya lo intente todo. Podría ir y decirle que soy su pareja y ni así...-se quedo callado y se masajeo la sien, negando. No quería pensar más en Erik, realmente odiaba el destino, que le presentaba a su omega y este no le registraba para nada.

-¡Pues déjate de formalidades! ¡Ve follale, y anudalo! Así lo notara. Tu mismo dijiste que...

-¡No voy a violarlo, Raven!-protesto Charles asqueado, mirando a su hermana incredulo. Sacudió la mano para que se callara, pero ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos, incredula, y luego soltó una larga carcajada.

-¡Claaaro! Llevan meses follando por toda la mansión, en la casa todo huele a ustedes, pero ahora si vas y le folla, y le anudas, es violarlo. ¡Ese hombre a gemido tantas veces entre tus brazos que no va a negarse!-noto que las pálidas mejillas del mayor ardían, pero no por ello se disculpo-. Me dijiste que si lo anudas él...

-¡El tiene una nueva amante! ¡¿y no me escuchaste?! ¡Quizás ni es mi omega! No voy a ir a forzarlo para que luego vuelva con Emma.

-Por dios, él te ama, tu lo amas. ¡¿Por que son tan complicados?! Me rogabas por ir a verlo, ahora te digo que vayas, que lo busques, que lo hagas tuyo. ¡Te necesita!

-¡Él ya tiene a alguien más!-repitió, harto.

-¡¿Y vas a rendirte así de fácil?!-al instante los ojos azules se clavaron con determinación en ella. Primero dejo escapar una risa suave, que de a poco fue creciendo hasta que se transformo en una carcajada burlista.

-¡¿Rendirme fácil?!-repitió, sin poder contener la risa que cada vez se volvió más ronca, tranformandose de a poco en un sollozo-¿Acaso te olvidas todo lo que pase por él? ¿Todo el tiempo que me contuve? ¿Crees que fue fácil conocerlo, verlo finalmente, y notar que no me reconocía? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de beses que quise besarlo y me contuve para no asustarlo? Cuando tuvo el maldito desorden hormonal ¿sabes lo que sentía que todo oliera tan delicioso y sentirme tan ansioso por que finalmente fuera mio, pero tener que contener mis instintos naturales para no perturbarlo? ¡En esos momentos solo lo quería conmigo y me obligaba a actuar como si nada! Y las veces que "gimió entre mis brazos" ¿sabes lo nervioso que estaba por no pasar un limite que lo hiciera huir lejos de mi? Lo mucho que deseé su amor, pero fue algo tan efímero de su parte. ¿Sabías que estaba dispuesto a ponerme esa maldita inyección que creó Hank, rogando que el sea un alfa y yo un omega para que al fin me reconozca? ¡Para que al fin se acepte y me acepte! ¡No tienes idea de lo horrible que fue enterarme que la primera vez que hicimos el amor no fue por que lo deseara sino por que estaba experimentando! Y cuando dijo que me amaba... dios-se llevo la mano al rostro para intentar contener el sollozo. A cada palabra Raven se sentía mas angustiada, y el verlo tan vulnerable era peor-. Creí que moriría de felicidad. Pero nada valió, nada... luego se marcho. Como si yo no fuera nadie, como si no tuviéramos una historia, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada por mi. Le ayude a matar a Shaw para que fuera feliz, y se fue, y ahora tiene a alguien más.

-Por eso, Charles, tienes que ir a buscarlo. Luego de todo lo que vivieron, ve y traerlo a t...

-¡No! Ya no puedo más, Raven. Soy una persona, ¿sabes? También tengo sentimientos, y también me canso y... ya simplemente no puedo. Estoy intentando recuperarme, estoy queriendo olvidar. Toda esta historia me afecto demasiado, ¿se te olvida que me dejo tirado en una playa de Cuba? ¡Yo estaba herido y no le importo! E incluso eso estaba dispuesto a perdonarle... ¡pero consiguió a alguien más! Y yo ahora solo quiero ocuparme de mis cosas, arreglármelas para ser feliz, olvidar que esto paso.

-¡Y se ve que lo haces muy bien! Estas completamente ebrio-acuso ella, sintiéndose molesta. Entendía todo por lo que había pasado, pero no podía aceptar que se rindiera-¿Ahora eres alcohólico?

-¡Largo de aquí, Raven! ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando. He tenido que acarrear con muchísima mierda y tu vienes aquí y... ¡Simplemente vete! ¡Largo!

-No pienso...

-¡LARGO!-no dudo cuando se llevo los dedos a la frente y la obligo a salir del cuarto. No estaba de humor para seguir con esto, necesitaba calmarse y distraerse. Esa noche había logrado ignorar un poco del dolor que sentía, y ella había venido solo a empeorarlo todo. ¿Por que nadie entendía que estaba cansado, que había sido roto en demasiadas partes y no sabía como componerse? Él solo quería ignorar el dolor.

"Moira" llamo mentalmente, pensando que quizás un poco de compañía ayudaba. Aunque fuera para fingir que too estaba bien.

Aunque fuera para imaginar que era Erik.

-Ya deja de llorar-susurro, acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo y atrayendola contra su pecho. La chica tembló y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Me hecho! Estaba tan descontrolado... ¡Me odia! Sabe que por mi culpa Erik no...

-No es tu culpa Raven, ellos son adultos. Tu no tienes por que resolver sus problemas.-la interrumpió él, con voz segura. Ella quiso creerle, pero termino negando con la cabeza, no podía evitar pensar que pudo hacer algo más. Odiaba verlos tan destruidos.

-Él me ha cuidado toda mi vida y no pude ayudarle en lo único que necesitaba-se recargo contra Azazel, quien estaba arrodillado en el piso, ella estaba sentada en la cama, con los brazos del demonio. A pesar de sentirse a gusto no podía calmarse. Tras varios segundos el demonio suspiro.

-Si tan importante es para ti... te ayudare-aseguro. La chica se aparto un poco para mirarle, la seguridad en los ojos amarillos le hizo sentir esperanza. Azazel se veía decido al respecto-. Juntos vamos a lograrlo-susurró.

El corazón de la chica se acelero, el hombre la miraba como si ella fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, y la hacía sentirse tan segura y querida, y siempre sabía justo que decir. Todo con respecto a él era tan perfecto:-Te amo-las palabras escaparon de sus labios, casi como una revelación para si misma. Al instante sintio su rostro arder, avergonzada de haberlo dicho en voz alta. El hombre frente suyo estaba estático, pero tras unos momentos de incredulidad, una sonrisa comenzó a surgir en sus labios.

-No tienes idea de cuanto quería escuchar eso-susurro, sin ocultar para nada la felicidad que sentía. Raven se vio invadida por esta y soltó una tímida risa. Cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso cariñoso no pudo evitar sentirse más calmada. Ese hombre era lo que nunca imagino, pero justo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Tímidamente entro al cuarto, que extrañamente estaba con la puerta entreabierta. Erik estaba acostado en la cama, luciendo abatido-Te hice un té-susurro la telepata, pero él ni se molesto en mirarla.

-Largo de aquí, Emma-murmuró con voz cansada. Ella suspiro, termino de entrar en la habitación y camino hacía la mesa de noche donde dejo el té-. Largo-esta vez fue un gruñido.

-¿Sigues alterado?-escucho un bufido en respuesta, miro de nuevo al omega y apreto los labios. Estaba tranquila por que sabía que lo que estaba por decir podría generar una guerra y quería ahorrarse los conflictos-. Creo que necesitas verlo-soltó sin más. Finalmente Erík se volteo a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que carajos estas hablando?-inquirió, la confusión brillando en sus ojos claros. Emma apreto los labios y finalmente suspiro.

-A Charles-pronuncio el nombre prohibido, y se sorprendió cuando la habitación no se partió al medio. Los ojos de Erik la estudiaban con atención, con molestia e incredulidad-. Creo que te hace falta estar con él.

-¿Esa es tu sutil forma de echarme de La Hermandad?-la voz era ronca, el enojo se detectaba con facilidad. Ella se rió un poco, y giro los ojos.

-Claro que no. Solo digo que estas muy alterado, y creo que verlo te haría bien. Lo ves, te calmas y vuelves a ser un perfecto líder-acoto, sonriendo con algo más de confianza. Podía adivinar que Erik estaba conteniéndose mucho para no estallar y verse de nuevo vulnerable, no podía más que agradecer eso y que le escuchara-. Te hará bien estar con él.

El hombre desvió la mirada y bufo-Largo de aquí, Emma-repitió, sin mirarla. La chica dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro y luego se giró para marcharse, cuando estaba en la puerta se giro a mirarle por ultima vez.

-Solo piénsalo Erik, ¿acaso no lo extrañas?-murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta. El hombre se quedo quieto en la cama, mirando la puerta y dejando sus pensamientos vagar. Luego de varios minutos se giro a tomar la tasa de té y le dio un sorbo.

¿Extrañarlo? Claro que lo extrañaba. Y la posibilidad de verlo hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Pero... ¿realmente podía hacerlo? ¿Podía ir a verle como si nada? Dios, moría de ganas, ya no podía negarlo. Pero no tenía el valor.

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Prometo que pronto van a verse, no desesperen. Este era uno de los ultimos capitulos de transición.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Animense a comentar aunque sea para matarme. Beso :***

 **P/d: los comentarios intentare responderlos mañana**


	4. El Plan

**¡Hola! Se que me he tardado muchíííísimo, pero bueno. Tenía la idea suuuper desarrollada y en un momento me di cuenta que no me gustaba, que no me conformaba, que varios ya se lo imaginaban, que parecía una telenovela... y tuve un bloqueo super fuerte.**

 **Cuando me digne a escribir otra cosa, asumiendo que seguiría un tiempo más trabada con esta historia, de pronto todo se ordeo y... y fui feliz.**

 **Admito que no se que les parecera esto, era tan distinto a lo que tenía pensado (y las ideas de este fic ya las había pensado hace bastante), pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

 **Enjoy? Ojala que si :D**

 **El Plan**

Dios, dios, dios. Se prometió a si misma que esto no se iba a volver a repetir. Pero es que... joder, con Charles ella tenía muy buen sexo -demasiado buen sexo- pero cuando intentaba incitarlo para hacer algo más: tener una cita, conversar, ver una película, jugar al ajedrez, algo, ¡lo que sea!, el hombre siempre se deshacía de ella. Ya ni siquiera era muy sutil echándola. Realmente no sabía que hacer para que su relación pasara al siguiente nivel. El hombre solo la veía con alguien con quien tener sexo, y fuera de eso no se interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Ella ya no sabía que hacer para fortalecer su relación!

Y en contraposición de todo esto, Sean venía y hacía cosas tontas e infantiles como traerle flores, comprarle un chocolate, leerle un poema muy mal escrito. No podía evitar sentirse enternecida y halagada, sobre todo por el hecho de que el joven era sumamente insistente. Lo había estado rechazando tan amablemente como podía, negándose a extender sus conversaciones en privado, a ver películas o a tomar algo. Anoche cuando el chico vino lleno de harina y con unas galletas ella finalmente acepto ir a ver una película al sofá, aprovechando que no andaba nadie rondando. Quizás no debió dejar que el chico la acompañara hasta la puerta de su cuarto como si fueran dos adolescentes, tampoco debió corresponder al coqueteo y definitivamente no debió besarlo.

Si hubiera sido un poquito más cociente no hubiera terminado con el chico durmiendo a su lado, ambos desnudos y relajados luego de una esplendida noche de sexo. A Sean le faltaban cosas por aprender, pero tenía demasiado entusiasmo y ansias por complacerla.

Pero realmente era difícil mantenerse firme cuando una persona parecía tan dispuesto a esforzarse por su atención. Moira hubiera preferido que Charles fuera así, que fuera considerado, y romántico, y atento. De hecho... ella tenía la impresión de que el telepata era así, pero no entendía porque no podía serlo con ella. ¿Era por que esperaba a su omega? ¿Era por que su corazón ya estaba ocupado? No entendía que pasaba, cuando ellos se conocieron él se veía tan interesado.

Sintió las manos de Sean jalarla más cerca, el chico aun dormía, y con el rostro relajado parecía aun más joven, cosa que le daba más culpa. Mierda, no podía dejar que esto pasara de nuevo. Ella estaba interesada en el otro hombre y tenía que ver como conquistarlo.

**CHERIK**

Ni bien termino su ultimo bocado, tomo un plato limpio y comenzó a servirle comida. Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, se levanto dejando que el resto terminara su comida y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Solo dio unos pasos cuando escucho el firme ruido de unos tacones detrás suyo.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-comento Emma, Erik apenas giró el rostro para mirarla y luego bufo, antes de seguir caminando rumbo a una de las ultimas habitaciones-Que lleves unos días tranquilo no significa que estés bien.

-Emma, ver a un alfa no va a calmarme. Solo tengo... que encontrar ese punto entre la ira y la serenidad. El problema es que, contigo molestando, me siento mucho más iracundo-respondió ya cansado de hablar de ese tema. Maldito sea el momento en el que le dio confianzas a la telepata y le dejo pensar que eran amigos. Desde el día en que hicieron la misión, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-No es un alfa, él es C...

-Mejor vete, no le agradas-comento, mientras se detenía frente a una puerta. Emma alzó la ceja, estudiandole con sus penetrantes ojos antes de finalmente hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa que rápidamente se torno burlista.

-Oh, Erik. Hasta te ves paternal. Serías una buena mam...

-¡Largo de aquí! Y no vuelvas a decirme Erik-protestó, sintiéndose jodidamente incomodo, y notando las mejillas arder ligeramente. Maldita Emma, era una idiota. Sin esperar respuesta termino de entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Al instante hubo movimiento en la cama y unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en él-. Te traje comida-comentó a modo de saludo. El joven se removió en la cama, tenía aproximadamente catorce años. Quizás por eso era que había generado tanta empatía en el frío hombre que actualmente era Magneto. Catorce años, omega, y a merced de varios hombres que abusaron de él.

-Dámela-pidió el chico, pero el hombre bufo y la dejo sobre el piso. Bien, le tenía estima al chico, pero de la misma forma le molestaba. Ya había notado que era demasiado inseguro, dependiente, y se avergonzaba de su mutación. Eso le resultaba muy molesto. Estaba intentando enseñarle que su mutación era buena, y que no tenía que comportarse como un ser débil y necesitado solo por ser un omega. Quería demostrarle que podían ser independientes.

-Tu puedes conseguirla-comentó, y como respuesta escucho un bufido y las sabanas volvieron a cubrir por completo el cuerpo. Erik chasqueó la lengua y se inclino a tomar una pequeña porción de la carne que habían comido-. Sabes que no pienso alcanzártela, y es una pena que dejes que se enfrié. Cocinó Janos y esto esta jodidamente delic...-cortó sus palabras y sonrió con éxito cuando una larga lengua apareció rápidamente y le robo la porción que tenía entre las manos. Segundos después la lengua volvió a aparecer, larga, ágil y fuerte, se pegó a la bandeja y la arrastro a la cama hasta que quedo en las piernas del chico. El joven ahora le miraba molestó, mientras comía con los cubiertos.

-Odio que me hagas usarlo. Me hace ver desagradable. Así ningún alfa me querrá, mi parej...

-Por dios, Mortimer, si sigues diciendo cosas tan idiotas no voy a tener piedad alguna en golpearte. No me conoces impaciente, y créeme, no quieres conocerme así-el joven le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras comía, su lengua se movía de un lado hacía otro, algo inquieta, igual que un sapo al relamerse. Erik se apoyo en la puerta mientras le miraba-. Y no necesitas un alfa, yo soy un omega y no tengo un alfa. Mucho menos necesitas esconder tu mutación para que te vea guapo, si vas a buscarte un alfa mínimo que adore tus mutaciones.

-No es como si yo fuera buscarlo. Él aparecerá. Esto funciona así. Nos encontraremos, y me reclamara como suyo y seremos felices-al escuchar esas palabras el hombre recordó vagamente por que nunca se relacionaba con omegas. Eran todos unos imbéciles sumisos. Hacía años que no hablaba con unos, prefería evitarlos para que no le hicieran odiar más su condición-. Quiero gustarle, quiero que se enorgullezca de mi y...

-Dios, ya cállate. Te escuchas patético-comentó, masajeándose la frente. No quería escuchar demasiado sobre parejas de alfas y omegas. El había tenido su alfa, y ciertamente no lo había amado en lo más mínimo. Y luego conoció a otro y las cosas tampoco terminaron del todo bien. Lo peor era que el recuerdo de ambos aun le atormentaba. Así que ciertamente una conversación sobre "parejas" era lo que menos le interesaba tener en ese momento de su vida. ¿Que iban a ser felices? La única vez que fue feliz con un alfa fue con Charles, y ahora estaban distanciados, e ignorar el hecho de que le extrañaba era sumamente horrible. ¿Por que alguien quería encontrar su pareja? ¿Por que querrían enamorarse? Todo era demasiado masoquista. Había cosas más importantes en esta vida-. No eres la mitad de nada, Mor. No necesitas a alguien para que te de valor. Tienes que enorgullecerte a ti mismo con tus propias acciones. Te escuchas patético cuando hablas tan desesperadamente de encontrar a ese alguien que te definirá. Tu estas bien así, no necesitas a nadie más.

-¿Y cuando tenga un celo?-pregunto, luciendo de pronto alarmado. Erik suspiró, sabía que eso era lo más difícil.

-Aprenderás de apoco a superarlo. Tampoco es la muerte, solo son unos días-le animó. Aunque sabía que en el fondo esas palabras valían de poco. Cuando el celo llegaba era demasiado perturbador, y aunque uno se repitiera que podía superarlo, la necesidad se sentía fuerte y había que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad. Por algo él estuvo la mayor parte de su vida tomando pastillas.

-Pero soy un omega, necesito un alfa.-respondió con seguridad. Magneto odio a la sociedad y sus dogmas, y sus mentes cerradas. Él era la prueba viviente (y un tanto destrozada) de que no se necesitaba a uno.

-Yo no tengo un alfa. Y aquí me ves-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Pero no lo quieres? ¿No quieres a alguien que te quiera y que te cuide? ¿Alguien que te acompañe durante tu celo para mucho más que solo follarte? ¿Alguien que te abrace y disfrute de estar contigo? ¿Que te mire como si fueras lo más perfecto del mundo?-entenderás se quedo callado cuando un centenar de imágenes llenaron su cabeza. Los ojos azules de Charles, sus labios rojos sonriendo mientras se besaban, sus manos claras y delicadas acariciando su cuerpo, la expresión de concentración cuando jugaban el ajedrez, el brillo en su mirada cuando le decía que lo amaba-Cuando encuentres a tu alfa entenderás de lo que hablo-todas las lindas imágenes se borraron de su cabeza ante esas palabras.

-Yo ya encontré a mi alfa-comento, su mirada se centro en el piso, sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco al hablar. Mortimer ahora le miraba más interesado, al parecer ansioso de escuchar una romántica historia.

-¿Y que paso? ¿Que hiciste?-dijo, comenzando a formar una sonrisa, sin tener en cuenta que minutos antes el magnético había comentado que él no tenía un alfa. Erik volvió a mirarle, y verle tan ilusionado le revolvió el estomago.

-Lo mate-dijo con simpleza. La cara del chico fue un poema, dedicado la incredulidad. Dejo entreabierta su boca y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sin apartarse ni un minuto de la figura de Magneto, ni siquiera para parpadear. Ante esa mirada tan atenta, el polaco alzó la ceja desafiante.

-¿Por qué?-interrogó, casi con temor, el más chico.

Erik se quedo un momento callado. Casi todas las personas que lo conocían sabían el porqué, aunque él nunca quiso contárselo a nadie. Todos se enteraron por sus indiscreciones, o por suposiciones, o por conocer a Shaw. Él nunca tuvo interés en revelarlo. Su pasado era suyo y nunca se sintió seguro para contárselo a alguien-Por que mato a mi madre, me torturo, me violo y me presto para que otros hombres también lo hicieran-era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y era asombroso que su voz no se hubiera quebrado. De hecho había salido como si contara una historia ajena. Pero el simple hecho de ponerlo en voz alta hizo que una especie de peso (que nunca había sentido) se fuera de su espalda.

Si la cara del joven antes era de sorpresa, ahora era de descompostura. Erik vagamente pensó que debió soltar todo eso luego de que el chico terminará de comer. Lo vio remover la comida con una mirada ausente y supuso que estaba recordando lo que él mismo había vivido. De los mutantes que rescataron solo el omega había aceptado quedarse, quizás tenía mucho que ver que era joven, sus padres lo habían abandonado y aun estaba algo débil tras el episodio de la camilla. Los recuerdos eran muy recientes, pero a pesar de todo Erik no se sintió muy piadoso como para tener tacto, nadie lo tuvo con él en su momento, y fue lo mejor, por que ahora era más fuerte.

-Lo que paso en ese lugar... tienes que sacar fuerzas de ello. Eres capaz, tienes que hacerte fuerte, volverte capaz de defenderte en caso de que alguien más quiera imponerse. Todo esta en ti. No necesitas que ningún al...

-¿Cómo alguien va a quererme después de todo esto?-preguntó afligido. Erik apreto los labios, por que no sabía la respuesta, él nunca se había preguntado eso. Él simplemente se dejo arrastrar por sus deseos de venganza. Ni bien escapo de las garras de Shaw se había sentido asustado, y definitivamente no quería sentirse un omega nunca más... pero nunca se pregunto si alguien iba a quererlo. Nunca le intereso, por que la prioridad en su mente era Shaw.

No fue hasta que Charles vino y trastoco su mundo, que pensó que podía tener algo más. Que podía tener compañeros, que podía... gustarle a alguien. ¿Cómo pudo atraerle cuando había estado tan roto? No había notado que tan quebrado estaba, que tan fracturada estaba su alma, hasta que el telepata lo hizo interesarse en algo que no fuera la venganza. Y se sintió de nuevo completo, sano, cuando se declararon su amor. Charles había estado pegando los fragmentos de su alma muy lentamente, sin que él lo notara (ayudándolo a confiar, a hacer amigos, haciendo crecer su poder, dándole un hogar, un poco de paz), y cuando finalmente revelaron sus sentimientos y los brazos ajenos lo encerraron en un fuerte abrazo, justo ahí... los pedazos del alma de Erik habían vuelto a fundirse juntos. Charles Xavier le había sanado.

-No lo sé. Realmente no sé-el magnético se había apartado de la puerta, y vago un poco por la habitación. Mortimor se movió un poco en la cama, dejando más espacio en esta, y aunque Erik entendió la intención no quiso recostarse a su lado. Se quedo parado frente a la cama, los ojos del menor le observaban atentamente-. Alguien se enamoro de mi, a pesar de que yo estaba muy roto... y era... es una persona maravillosa-las palabras abandonaron su boca y ni el mismo creyó lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba contando sus cosas? Ese era el problema de empezar a abrirse, después uno no podía detenerse y quería soltarlo todo. Durante un segundo pensó que quizás era que al estar con otro omega se le contagiaba la debilidad, luego pensó que era absurdo. Todos los omegas podían ser fuertes-. Y creó que me amo de verdad, muy muy fuerte-continuó tras un momento, sintiéndose de pronto algo melancólico-. Y yo también lo ame.

-¿Y donde esta esa persona?-pregunto muy por lo bajo, al parecer con algo de miedo de romper la atmósfera que se había creado en el cuarto.

-La abandone-murmuro en respuesta, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. Lo había abandonado, había dejado a Charles tirado en una playa de Cuba. A la única persona que le había amado.

-¿Por que?-la voz era jodidamente angustiada, y ante ella sintió que solo se angustiaba más. Quería callarse, quería ya no decir más nada, pero era como si no pudiera evitarlo. No había hablado de esto con nadie, porque todos ya conocían la historia, por que nadie había preguntado, por que todos habían supuesto cosas, porque él mismo prefiero callar. Porque en realidad no tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo, no hasta ahora que estaba con un extraño que parecía incapaz de juzgarlo... cosa que le daba bastante tranquilidad.

E iba a decir una cursileria, o más bien un cliché, pero empezaba a creer que era una maldita verdad-Por que en realidad no importa que tan fuerte te ame una persona. Si no te quieres a ti mismo, si no te perdonas, y no te das paz mental... solo vas a lastimarlo y todo lo que hagas sera error tras error-resolvió, sintiéndose algo asfixiado al recordar a Charles sufriendo entre sus brazos, sus ojos azules llorosos, su expresión de dolor. Y lo peor era que no fue la única vez que lo lastimo. Charles estuvo derrumbado entre sus brazos, sensible y llorando como si se fuera su vida, cuando Erik casi se inyecta. Charles también sufrió cuando él le trato mal por que llevaba días sin dormir. Y también cada vez que él lo aparto, odiándose por ser omega, odiándolo por ser un alfa. Erik debía ser una de las personas que más había lastimado al telepata-. Así que tendrás que superar esto, aceptarlo-susurró, cuando finalmente pudo acallar sus pensamientos. Su mirada pesada, algo turbia, se clavo en los ojos del joven que lo miraba con mucha concentración.

-Eres asombroso-Erik se quedo un momento congelado, ya que esas mismas palabras las había pronunciado Charles en más de una ocasión. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el chico se le adelanto-. Es decir, lideras esto. Y todos esos alfas te tienen miedo. ¡te respetan y te temen! ¡Eres la ostia!-el repentino alboroto le tomo por sorpresa. Los ojos de Mortimor realmente le miraban con admiración.

-Lo soy-respondió, resueltamente, para dejar de lado el momento de sensiblería. El chico dejo escapar una risa pero él se limito a sonreír de costado-. Ahora, comete eso que si no te mejoras pronto te voy a sacar a patadas de aquí-comentó mientras caminaba de nuevo hacía la puerta. Cuando giró el rostro vio la sonrisa divertida del chico, y se limitó a alzar una ceja de manera desafiante antes de salir del cuarto.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su propio cuarto, en el trayecto pudo ver a Emma frente a su puerta, luciendo tan elegante como siempre, apoyada en la pared y repiqueteando sus tacones contra el piso. Ni bien le miró alzó una ceja, siempre tan presumida.

-¿Qué tal esta nuestro pequeño omega?-preguntó la chica, sin maldad en la voz, pero a él igualmente le sonó fastidioso.

-Se llama Mortimor-respondió de mala manera-. Si quieres ponerle un apodo dile Sapo, Mistique tiene razón en que se parece a uno-sin mirarla siquiera abrió la puerta de su cuarto. La chica se le acerco un poco, mirándolo bastante interesada.

-Que estés ahora de buen humor no significa que estés bien. Estas en calma hasta que explotes, tarde o temprano lo harás. Sigues inestables-Magneto bufó, mantuvo la puerta abierta, a punto de entrar a su cuarto, mientras miraba a la chica. Se llevo la mano al casco y lo acaricio.

-¿Debo suponer que no esta funcionando bien?-la chica sonrió de esa manera coqueta, aunque al instante su expresión se volvió seria.

-Hablo en serio. Tienes que verlo-el hombre bufo ni bien la escucho, terminó de entrar a su cuarto pero la chica no se rendía-. ¡Lo digo de verdad Erik, necesitas ver a Ch...!-con un movimiento de muñeca le cerro la puerta en la cara, poco interesado en terminar de escucharla. Por eso estaba evitando a Emma últimamente. La chica en cada oportunidad estaba molestándole, recordándole el hecho de que estaba loco. Él prefería creer que era un simple desorden momentáneo, que podría tranquilizarse, pero...

Luego de esa conversación con Mortimor, y de haber puesto todos sus pensamientos en voz alta, se sentía extraño. Se tiró en la cama aun meditando sobre todas las sensaciones que experimento. Él no era de los que les gustara hablar de sus cosas pero al parecer, por la forma en la que todo salió de sus labios, necesitaba hacerlo. Pensar en Charles, en todo lo que pasaron juntos, hizo que notara cosas que antes nunca había hecho.

Charles Xavier había tomado todas las fracciones de su alma, todas esas partes que el cargo durante años, y las había vuelto a unir. Le había salvado de si mismo, porque él había estado caminando hacía el abismo sin notarlo. Charles había sido paciente, y le comprendió, y lo cuidó, y lo amó. Los únicos momentos en los que Erik fue feliz, desde que era niño, fueron a su lado. En ese momento la paz si había sido una opción, que el despreció. Ahora que estaban separados, Erik podía sentirlo, su alma comenzaba a romperse de nuevo. Y él tenía miedo de que si volvía quebrarse esta vez fuera tan malo que nadie pudiera arreglarla.

Quizás realmente necesitaba ir a verlo. Una parte de él, y paradojicamente era su parte más cuerda, se estaba desesperando y atormentando por la distancia. Lo necesitaba y lo extrañaba. Ya no tenía caso negarlo.

**CHERIK**

-Me molesta tanto, vive siguiendolo para todos lados-comento de mal humor la metamorfa, sentada en la mesada mientras a su lado Azazel lavaba los platos. El demonio suspiró, ya algo cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-Ya te dije que no es lo que crees. A Emma ni siquiera le gustan los omegas. Deja de hacerte la cabeza-le regañó él, pero su novia simplemente seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando hacía el pasillo.

-¿Entonces por que lo sigue todo el tiempo? ¡esta manipulandolo!-continuó la chica, finalmente girándose a mirar al demonio que la observaba con la ceja alzada. El hombre termino de lavar el ultimo plato y suspiró.

-Nada de eso esta pasando Raven, deja de ser paranoica. Pareces tonta asó, y tu eres una chica muy inteligente-se sonrieron el uno al otro y se inclinaron a darse un beso. La chica suspiró de gusto cuando las manos del demonio comenzaron a acariciar sus escamosos muslos-. Emma nos esta ayudando sin proponerselo. No es mala persona-la boca del demonio descendió por su cuello y la joven se sintió tentada a abandonar la conversación y dejarse llevar por las caricias, pero juntó algo de resistencia y lo sujetó de los hombros para que no siga bajando.

-Si nos estuviera ayudando Erik ya estaría con Charles-susurró, conteniendo el suspiro cuando las manos de Azazel rodearon su cintura. Las caricias dejaron de ser insinuantes para volverse tranquilas, el hombre ahora la miraba con atención-. Necesitamos hacer algo pronto, la ultima vez que vi a mi hermano estaba muy mal. No quiero ni imaginar como esta ahora-el demonio apretó los labios un momento, pensativo.

-En realidad creo que deberíamos dejar de complicar tanto las cosas. Hagamos las simples ¿no te parece? Llevemos a Erik a la mansión, hagamoslos verse. Lo que ellos necesitan es hablar y solucionarlo entre ellos. Realmente no podemos hacer nada más-respondió él, mirándola con atención. Raven no lucía muy convencida, el plan sonaba demasiado simple... pero Azazel tenía razón, quizás dejar de lado tanto drama era un buen plan.

-Pero hay que hacerlo cuanto antes, no quiero esperar más. Mañana mismo deberíamos...

-Habría que avisarle a tu hermano primero-aconsejó el demonio, pero la chica inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a hablar con él hasta que se calme. La ultima vez me trato muy mal. No quiero que vuelva a verme con esos ojos, como si yo le hubiera fallado. Prefiero que... cuando volvamos a vernos este Erik, Charles se pondrá feliz de verlo. Solucionaran las cosas, hablaran, finalmente estarán juntos. Y todo sera perfecto, ellos podrán ser una pareja y...

-Raven-el demonio la detuvo mirándola con mucha seriedad-. Reven, cariño, vamos a hacer esto. Vamos a llevarlo, y vamos a dejar que hablen. Pero no te ilusiones, quizás no arreglen las cosas, quizás lo que te dijo él es verdad y no son pareja. Igualmente pueden ser felices, pero quizás no-el hombre la tomo con firmeza del mentón para hacer que lo mirará muy atentamente-. Pase lo que pase, no puedes culparte. Son adultos, tienen que arreglarlo solos-repitió lo que ya había dicho varias veces, pero que Raven no parecía entender.

-solo quiero que mi hermano este bien, Azazel-susurro ella, pero finalmente asintió. Sus brazos no tardaron en rodear el cuello rojo de su pareja y ambos se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo-¿Mañana?-preguntó ella, contra la oreja ajena.

-Mañana-accedió él, aunque no del todo convencido.

**CHERIK**

Cuando el humo se disperso en la mansión, el polaco inmediatamente se alejo de ellos, soltándose del brazo de la chica. Magneto se veía inquieto y miro molesto a su alrededor- Él me odia. No se cual es tu idea de venir aquí, ni bien nos vea, Charles va a...-la chica bufo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Charles no te odia, nunca podría hacerlo... me sorprende que no lo sepas, Erik-escuchó el gruñido a sus espaldas y se limito a rodar los ojos. Sabía que Erik ahora quería que le llamaran Magneto, incluso ella le eligió ese nombre, pero ahora le resultaba absurdo. Mientras buscaban a Charles, mientras intentaba que estén juntos de nuevo... solo eran Erik y Charles, nada de Magneto y Profesor X-Deberías sacarte ese casco de tu cabeza, así el siente tu mente... se que lo hará ni bien lo hagas. Estará feliz de verte-la chica azul se giró a mirarle, mientras continuaba caminando hacía la habitación de Charles, Azazel venía detrás de Erik, cerciorándose de que el mayor no se escapara hacía ningún lado.

Mistique abrió la puerta del cuarto de Charles y frunció el ceño al no verlo allí, ella suponía que su hermano estaría en su cama, en su habitación. Bueno, seguramente estaba en la biblioteca. Lo llamo mentalmente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni ese sentimiento de tenerlo en su cabeza. Se sintió un poco preocupada y apresuró el paso, dirigiéndose hacía la biblioteca. Erik le seguía, se negaba a sacarse el casco, eso le molestaba un poco, seguramente Xavier les encontraría más rápido si ese hombre se quitara esa maldita y ridícula cosa.

En la biblioteca fue igual, no había ni un solo ruido. ¿Estaría tomando algo en la cocina? Sabía que Erik se estaba impacientando, le había secuestrado prácticamente, aunque si no se iba era porque también quería verlo. Pero si le dejaba pensar demasiado terminaría marchándose, y no sabría cuando podría traerlo nuevamente. Tenía que hacer que se encontraran, que se vieran... estaba segura que una vez que lo hicieran, se acercarían y se quedarían juntos. Dudaba que Erik fuera capaz de alejarse de Charles dos veces.

Estaba haciéndoselo a las escaleras cuando sintió la presencia de Charles en su mente. Victoriosa cambio de rumbo y ahora si tomo la mano de Erik y lo arrastró hacía una habitación que estaba a unos pasos. Abrió la puerta sin pensar, emocionada, arrastrando al magnético consigo dentro... y justo cuando entraron lo escucho gritar en su cabeza.

 _"_ _¡Raven no!"_

Ni bien los vio exhalo un jadeo y se tapo la boca. Charles había apartado a Moira rápidamente, pero ambos estaban desnudos, y la chica había quedado sentada en la cama, intentando cubrirse con la sabana, estaba despeinada y sonrojada y era obvio lo que habían estado haciendo. Raven soltó el picaporte de golpe al sentir que el metal se retorcía bajo su mano. Segundos después todo el metal del cuarto estaba retorciéndose. Ella se giró a ver a Erik quien miraba fijamente a Charles con los ojos más furiosos que le hubiera notado nunca.

-¡Erik! ¡Erik! Espera...-el alfa se levantó, cubriéndose su cuerpo lampiño y blanco con la sabana. Magneto le miro de arriba a abajo y luego se giró sin querer estudiarlo demasiado. Raven podía imaginar como se sentía, alcanzo a ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor y traición. Durante un segundo odio a Charles ¿Qué carajos hacía acostándose con Moira? Ella esforzándose por volver a reunirlos y el maldito entreteniéndose metiendo su pene en el primer hueco que encontraba-Por dios, Erik déjame explicar...

-¡No me hables! No quiero escucharte, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo...-Raven se pego a Azazel cuando todo el metal del cuarto comenzó a removerse. Debió prever eso, debió suponer que Erik quizás se descontrolaría. Después de todo le pasaba muy a menudo. El polaco aun les daba la espalda, Charles sin temer por su desnudes, se le acerco, hasta poder tomarle por la muñeca-¡No me toques! No te quiero cerca, acabas de...

-¡Erik, mierda, escúchame!

-¡No me interesa escucharte! No quiero que me toques, no quiero que te acerques, no quiero verte, no quiero oír de ti. Te odio, yo... te odio...-la metamorfa estaba estática sin saber que hacer, los veía forcejear con violencia. Cuando Charles intento darle un beso a Erik este se aparto con odio y al instante todo el metal de la casa se simbró en un movimiento brusco, amenazante.

Durante un segundo todo fue oscuridad, solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal moviéndose, simbrándose, cortando el aire con movimientos violentos. Luego el grito de dolor de su hermano atravesó la habitación y su corazón se detuvo.

-¡¿Charles?! ¡CHARLES!-gritó asustada, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer desesperadamente de sus ojos. Durante un escaso segundo pensó que no debería haber traído a Erik, después de todo, estaba loco y era obvio que no entraría en razón. Cuando la luz volvió a prenderse vio el cuerpo sangrante de su hermano en el piso y su corazón dejo de latir. El pánico se apodero de sus venas y su respiración se volvió dificultosa mientras se aproximaba ansiosamete, inclinándose a su lado para chequarle el pulso.

-¡CHARLES!-se sentó en la cama de golpe, sintiendo como el corazón le latía como loco. Respiraba agitada y no podía dejar de temblar. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico y no se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que una cálida mano se apoyo en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Amor?-Azazel había girado la cabeza, despegando su rostro de la almohada y la miraba con curiosidad y preocupación. Raven se giró un poco a mirarlo, aun sin poder calmarse del todo. Había sido un sueño, un sueño... pero la había dejado tan asustada. ¿Acaso eso no era posibilidad? Ambos estaban tan descontrolados que cuando fueran Charles podía estar haciendo una tontería o Erik podía perder el control sin proponerselo-Raven, ¿que sucede?-cuando los brazos del mutante la rodearon y la apretaron con cariño pudo calmarse un poco.

-Tuve una pesadilla-susurró, sintiéndose algo tonta. Pero por suerte Azazel no se burlo, solo la apreto más entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, intentando confortarla. Sus propios brazos no tardaron en rodearle, mientras se hundía en su pecho. De a poco su corazón fue acompasándose al ritmo ajeno, y finalmente la calma volvió a su cuerpo-. Soñé que el plan no funcionaba, que encontrábamos a Charles haciendo una idiotez y que Erik se descontrolaba y... sus poderes atacaban a Charles... y lo mataba y...-la angustia se transformo en un nudo en su garganta y volvió a sollozar. El demonio la meció entre sus brazos.

-Shhh, amor, fue solo una pesadilla. Nada de eso va a pasar, todo va a...

-¡Podría pasar!-respondió ella, aun asustada. Levanto el rostro para que sus ojos amarillos se conecten, segundos después unos dedos rojos limpiaban las lagrimas de sus mejillas-Charles últimamente esta haciendo idioteces y... ¡Erik se descontrola todo el tiempo! Podría pasar... podría salir algo mal. Podrían terminar muy heridos...-se quedo callada un instante, concentrándose en el mecer de sus cuerpos. Admiraba el poder que Azazel tenía para calmarla-Creo que tienes razón, hay que avisarle a Charles de que vamos a llevarlo, así nos aseguramos de que no esta haciendo una idiotez.

-Si, es lo mejor.-respondió él, dejándose caer de a poco en la cama, arrastrando el cuerpo de la metamorfa consigo. Terminaron de nuevo acostados en la cama, azul y rojo contrastando contra las sabanas blancas; sus extremidades enredadas como habían estado minutos antes de la interrupción de su sueño.

-Hay que buscar una forma de que Erik no pierda el control-murmuró, mientras acomodaba su cabeza contra el pectoral ajeno. La mano de Azazel volvió a acariciar su espalda con cariño, ella levanto el rostro para mirarle-. Prométeme que buscaras una forma de hacerlo-susurró. Azazel entreabrió los ojos para mirarla, su expresión era adormilada.

-Lo prometo amor, pero es de madrugada. ¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?-ella entrecerró los ojos, algo desconfiada pero finalmente asintió. No estaba del todo conforme de que el demonio se estuviera durmiendo mientras ella aun seguía preocupada por el destino de esos dos hombres-Haré que vuelvan a estar juntos, para ti-el cálido aliento choco contra su oreja y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acurruco contra el cuerpo ajeno, admirada de como esas palabras habían borrado la ligera molestia con suma rapidez. Azazel era el hombre perfecto.

-Nunca te alejes de mi-la voz sonó amortiguada contra la piel ajena. Alcanzo a escuchar un suave "Nunca", antes de que ambos se dejaran arrastrar por la inconsciencia del sueño.

**CHERIK**

-¿Pensaste en algo?-preguntó a la tarde del día siguiente la metamorfa. Azazel estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor comiendo un Yogurt. Raven no pudo evitar pensar que la primera vez que lo vio, cuando aun eran enemigos, nunca lo hubiera imaginado así... sentado, relajado, disfrutando de un postre. Era asombroso como los giros de la vida los habían arrastrado a este punto.

El hombre sonrió antes de sacar la cuchara de su boca-Si. Conseguí esto-saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsa de yuyos y lo dejo sobre la mesa. La cara de la chica fue de pura confusión, miró alternativamente los yuyos y a su novio, pensando que se había vuelto loco. Por su parte, el demonio seguía comiendo el yogurt.

Cuando la cuchara hizo ruido contra el plástico del pote, advirtiendo que ya no quedaba más comida, Azazel alzó la vista y le sonrió traviesamente-Me pediste algo que hiciera a Erik no descontrolarse. Bueno... esos yuyos son algo que Shaw solía usar. Generan un celo sintético-aclaró. Raven lo miró insegura, no muy convencida de querer usar algo ideado por Shaw. Pero su novio lucia confiado y tranquilo, como si ya hubiera pensado durante mucho tiempo en eso.

-Pero... estar en celo solo lo descontrolara más. Pierde el control de si mismo cuando lo esta-respondió ella poco convencida. Ese plan no le generaba buena chispa. Azazel se había levantado y tomando la bolsa de yuyos comenzó a caminar. Ella lo siguió sin esperar invitación, al llegar al cuarto del demonio (que prácticamente ya era de los dos), este cerró la puerta ni bien entraron.

-Claro que lo descontrolara, pero no para atacarlo... bueno, en caso de que lo ataque, va a ser solo para conseguir lo que quiere: que le atienda-la joven arrugo la nariz sin querer imaginar a un Erik atacando sexualmente a su hermano. Aunque sin duda Charles estaría muy feliz de eso. Tras uno segundos pensando negó con la cabeza.

-El plan era que hablaran. No entiendo como tener sexo va a influir en su relación. ¡Hace meses que tienen sexo y nada cambia! Terminaron como están ahora-el demonio le regalo una sonrisa pervertida y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es cierto. Pero todos están más predispuestos a hablar tranquilos luego de una relajante maratón de sexo-fue la respuesta simple, que termino por robarle una sonrisa. Aún no estaba muy segura del plan pero, joder, la seguridad de Azazel le inspiraba confianza-. Créeme que es lo mejor. Ya pensé muchos escenarios y este es el único en el que imagino que todo saldrá bien. Me asegurare de que Charles este solo y en condiciones y llevare a Erik. El efecto de eso dura unas horas... así que pasaran un rato follando y luego simplemente podrán hablar. Y aunque no hablen, habrán bajado un poco la tensión-sentenció. Raven estaba por protestar pero el hombre le arrojo la bolsa con yuyos, la cual tomo sin dudar. Azazel volvía a tener una sonrisa pervertida-Olfatealos-ella abrió la bolsa interesada, y aspiró con ganas.

La sensación la hizo sentirse algo mareada, el aroma era delicioso y solo generaba más y más ganas de seguir olfateando. Su garganta comenzó a sacarse y un peculiar calor se instalo en su vientre. El calor iba aumentando poco a poco, en pulsaciones que hacía que se expandiera por todo su cuerpo-Oh, Azazel... esto es...-empezaba a sentirse excitada. Tan excitada como no había estado nunca... incluso algo desesperada. Su sexo había comenzado a humedecerse y empezó a respirar más pesadamente. Una risa le hizo levantar la mirada, cruzándose con la sonrisa perfectamente blanca de Azazel. El chico se había acercado sonriendo travieso y se había inclinado a su lado, con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Y ahora mi amor, imagínate eso, mucho más intensificado en un sensible omega-sus palabras fueron acompañadas con una intensa mirada y una ceja alzada. Tomo los yuyos de las manos de la metamorfa y los dejo en la mesa de noche, antes de inclinarse sobre la chica, un gruñido excitado escapando de sus labios. Raven gimió cuando la boca ajena comenzó a besar su cuello. Segundos después ambos cayeron en la cama, sus cuerpos buscando fundirse juntos mientras la temperatura en el cuarto cada vez aumentaba más y más.

**CHERIK**

Raven se sintió algo culpable cuando vio a Erik comer con algo de entusiasmo la cena que había preparado Azazel. El hombre le había explicado que preparo los yuyos para que el efecto no fuera tan inmediato y que el celo fuera más intenso. En otras palabras, les disimulo el aroma para que Magneto se los tragara y una vez en el estomago todo sería más fuerte. La metamorfa no se sentiría tan culpable si Erik no hubiera estado comportándose aceptable esos días... quizás tenía que ver con el nuevo integrante que era un omega. Quizás a Erik le hacía falta estar en contacto con omegas, quizás le hacía falta Charles, quizás solo era la calma previa a la tormenta. De cualquier forma, Azazel tenía razón y era preferible un Erik caliente a un Erik enojado. Aunque a decir verdad ella nunca supo como se comportaba al estar a solas con Charles y en celo. Ellos suponían que todo iba a salir bien, pero nadie se los aseguraba.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la metamorfa se ofreció a limpiar todo y todos juntaron sus cosas antes de marcharse. Ella siguió con la mirada a Erik que se dirigía a su cuarto. Azazel estaba a su lado terminando de recolectar las cosas, cuando él la miro le devolvió una mirada impaciente-¿Cuanto tardara en hacer efecto?

-Y lo que tarda en asumirse por el cuerpo. Media hora, no seas impaciente-la regaño, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Iré a ver a tu hermano cuando me asegure de que hizo efecto-esa era la parte del plan que Raven más desconfiaba. No le habían avisado antes porque la ultima vez que nombro a Erik la había sacado a las patadas, pero tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal por no haberle dicho. Azazel aseguraba que el factor sorpresa les jugaría a favor... ella no estaba convencida. Además había dicho que iría a ver a Charles solo, luego murmuro algo sobre "mujeres complicando las cosas" y aunque Raven no supo exactamente que dijo, le dio un ligero zape en la cabeza.

Erik, por su parte, ni bien termino de comer se retiro de la cocina. Por suerte desde el día de ayer Sapo se levantaba e iba a comer a la mesa, así que ya no tenía que andar haciendo de mozo. Se despidió del chico y se metió directo a su cuarto. Le agradaba que de a poco Mortimor tomara un poco de independencia, no le gustaba tener que estar atendiéndolo y tenerlo pegado como una babosa. Se dejo caer en la cama, sintiéndose algo adormilado. Esto de mantenerse "tranquilo y sereno" le consumía energía, energías mentales al menos. Pero el grupo había tenido razón cuando le dijeron que no podía seguir descontrolándose. Tenía que aprender a estar en calma, a ser frío, a ser lo mejor de si mismo para liderar. Esta causa era importante para él.

Mientras pensaba en eso la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a subir, sin ganas se levantó para abrir la ventana y dejar que el aire corriera. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en boxers y al sentir la brisa fría contra su piel se sintió un poco más fresco. Cuando se tiró de nuevo en la cama se sintió más relajado, y a los pocos minutos estaba semidormido. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, su cuerpo estaba más... agradable. Pero la sensación de bienestar no duro demasiado en su piel, de a poco se fue transformando en un cosquilleo inquieto en el vientre. Casi sin notarlo profundizo la respiración, haciéndola más lenta y pesada... el aire se sentía algo frío en sus pulmones. Nuevamente tenía calor, ahora mucho más fuerte, sentía sus mejillas arder y por más que salivara y se humedeciera los labios sentía la garganta seca. Con demasiada necesidad por estar más fresco se quitó el casco y lo dejo a un lado, y luego se removió contra la cama gimiendo al sentir el roce de las sabanas. Su piel cosquillaba y ante el mínimo toque el vello de su piel se había erizado.

Estaba sensible.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama al reconocer la sensación. El calor, la sensibilidad, el cosquilleo en el vientre que de a poco se iba transformando en necesidad. ¿Estaba en celo? No. No podía ser, no aun. Su ciclo ya se había normalizado y aun faltaba un mes. No podía estar en celo, mucho menos ahora que estaba intentando mantenerse tranquilo, que quería ordenar su vida. En su ultimo celo había escapado de La Hermandad, se había encerrado solo en una casa lejana en el medio de la nada... y había sufrido, se había retorcido, y gemido, y necesitado, y fantaseado con que alguien iba a atenderle. Y ese alguien siempre tenía piel blanca, labios rojos y ojos azules. Y le había costado horrores no ir a buscarle. Pero ahora no podía irse de allí para cuidar de si mismo, las cosas no estaban del todo bien... iban a remplazarle ni bien pudieran. ¡Y hacía solo unos días le había dicho a Mor que tener un celo no era tan insoportable! Tenía que poder soportarlo y rogar que ningún alfa se descontrolara.

Para empeorar todo, se sentía igual que cuando dejo las hormonas: completamente desesperado, turbado, demasiado sensible (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acababa de empezar). No podía tomar supresores, ya había aprendido por las malas que si hacía esperar a un celo tan fuerte, a la larga sería peor. Se dijo a si mismo que podía superarlo, que era algo con que todo omega vivía y que era soportable. Tenía que mantenerse centrado y ser paciente, él iba a dominar su celo, no a la inversa. Se acomodo en la cama y se aparto el cabello de la frente, intentando relajarse. Miró su entrepierna y noto un ligero bulto. Bufó, y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se volvieran algo negativos. ¿En serio siempre tendría esos problemas hormonales? ¿En serio no encontraría algo de paz? ¡¿Por qué mierda no podía ser un alfa?!

Se levantó, pensando que debía relajarse cuando todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Nadie iba a cuidar de él, tenía que hacerlo por si mismo... y si los próximos días serían peores tenía que proveerse de lo que podía necesitar. Caminó rápidamente, pensando en buscar agua, toallas, algunas pastillas que le calmaran, algo que tenga una buena forma fali... dios. Sacudió la cabeza, y concentrándose en la sensación del suelo frió contra sus pies, se dirigió a la heladera, esperando encontrar algo bien fresco. Ni bien abrió la puerta se quedo sujeta de esta, sintiendo las piernas temblar y como la humedad había empapado su entrada y empezado a bajar como un suave hilito entre sus muslos. Dios... ya estaba escurriendo lubricacion. Se sonrojo furiosamente. ¿Acaso estaba tan necesitado? ¿Sus hormonas estaban tan descontroladas? Gimoteó, intentando apresurarse hacía el baño, si se duchaba podría refrescarse y quitarse ese aroma a omega de encima.

Llego al pasillo cuando se detuvo de golpe. Emma estaba enfrente de él, apoyada contra la puerta del baño. La telepata ni bien lo vio sonrió, de una forma que le resulto perversa. Supo que sus feromonas estaban respondiendo a las de esa alfa, y se odio internamente por ello. Se odio aún más al haberse sacado el casco, seguramente estaba proyectando cuan necesitado estaba y lo mucho que empezaba a ansiar que alguien lo atendiera.

-Si, estas proyectando-dijo ella divertida. Estiró la mano hacía donde estaba Erik y ladeo la cabeza un poco-. Ven sugar, yo puedo atenderte-el magnético odio como esa frase hizo que el calor aumentara. Emma era un alfa que olía rico, y... era Emma, era mejor que nadie, era mejor que otro alfa. Aunque no era Charles, Emma era aceptable. Mejor ella a estar gimoteando contra la cama, solo, metiéndose los dedos. La telepata debió leer sus pensamientos ya que sonrió aún más-. Ven-repitió, la sonrisa volviéndose más accesible, más de confianza.

La parte más consciente de su cerebro le grito que no fuera, pero su cuerpo ya estaba avanzando. Soltó un sollozo cuando la mano de la chica se apodero de su cadera, acercándolo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Un suave "shhh" fue susurrado contra sus labios, antes de que estos fueran capturados en un beso. Erik solo pudo gemir, correspondiendole con hambre. Sus manos se enredaron en las rubias hebras cuando la mano de la mujer bajo hacía sus nalgas, metiéndose debajo de su bóxer y comenzando a acariciarle.

**CHERIK**

Azazel había sentido el olor de Erik comenzar a llenar la casa. Lo fuerte que era le sorprendió un poco, sabía que era un omega poderoso... pero nunca imagino que tanto. Ni bien lo había sentido su boca estaba salivando en exceso y no quiso pensar demasiado, por lo cual se apresuro en desaparecerse. Sabía que si no se apuraba algo podía salir mal. Tenía que verificar que Charles estuviera bien, si estaba tan ebrio como la ultima vez (que Raven le había dicho que era muy ebrio), no pensaba traerlo. Un omega en celo y un alfa despechado y ebrio no eran una buena ecuación. Y si no traía a Erik aquí... tendría que llevarlo a un lugar donde estuviera solo. No podía olvidar que había dos alfas más en La Hermandad, y que podían perder el control.

Apareció en el pasillo de la mansión y agradeció que no hubiera nadie ya que no quería conflictos. Se apresuro en ir a la habitación de Charles, sabía que el telepata no tardaría en registrarlo y quizás quisiera atacarle, o se alteraba... o cualquier cosa que pudiera frustrar su plan. Entro al cuarto sin golpear, pero al no ver a nadie frunció el ceñó. ¿Y si no estaba en la mansión? Se apresuró a olfatear y pudo detectar su aroma, camino rápidamente hacía donde se imaginaba que estaba la biblioteca. Raven siempre decía que estaba en su cuarto o allí. Efectivamente, cuando entro al lugar sin preguntar, lo encontró allí, sentado en el sofá y bebiendo de una botella de vodka. El telepata ni bien lo vio dejo la botella a un lado y se levantó de golpe, sorprendido-¿Que se su...?

-¿Estas ebrio?-la pregunta solo dejo más confundido al inglés, quien frunció el ceño, aun confundido y sintiéndose alarmado. ¿Que hacía este sujeto aquí? ¿Había pasado algo?-¡¿Estas ebrio si o no?!

-¡No! Pero no entiendo que haces aquí, ¿Paso algo? ¿Raven esta...?-Azazel sintió la mente ajena intentar entrar en su cabeza, y el toque fue tan sutil que termino de confirmarle que ese hombre no estaba tan ebrio. Aparte la botella parecía recién abierta. Puso rápidamente los escudos mentales que Emma le había enseñado y le miró con completa seriedad.

-Quédate aquí. Y no bebas más-uso su voz más autoritaria antes de desaparecerse, dejando un remolino de humo en su lugar, y aun confundido Profesor X. Cuando apareció en la mansión jadeo al sentir lo fuerte de las hormonas, estaba en la cocina pero Erik no se veía a su alrededor. Estaba por salir de allí, cuando Raven ingreso, agitada.

-¡¿Y?!-su mirada era ansiosa, esperaba una respuesta de que había pasado con los dos hombres. Azazel frunció el ceño.

-Aún no lo lleve, ¿donde esta?-la chica de pronto parpadeo confundida y el demonio se sintió algo nervioso. ¿Donde carajos estaba Erik? El plan no podía salir mal, Charles estaba esperando. Olfateo el aire y se dejo llevar, cuando llego al pasillo se quedo estático. Raven llego a su lado y también se quedo quieta, aunque el shock le duro mucho menos a ella.

-¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Suéltalo!-la metamorfa había corrido hacía donde estaba Emma aun besando y acariciando a Erik como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Azazel no pudo evitar notar que cuando Raven aparto a Erik la alfa no hizo ningún ademan en querer retenerlo. Ningún alfa dejaría que le arrebataran un omega en celo tal fácilmente. Emma de pronto lo miró, un brillo cómplice en sus ojos claros que estaban dilatados. Él no tardo en entender lo que significaba. Rápidamente camino hacía el omega, que había quedado apoyado en la pared de enfrente, respirando agitado y mirando a las dos chicas que estaban peleando. Bah, más bien Raven gritándole a la telepata. Cuando el omega sintió el olor de Azazel se giró hacía a él, y le mostró su rostro... sonrojado, labios hinchados, el bulto obvio en sus boxers. Estaba seguro de que si lo presionaba un poco se dejaría hacer por él, se dejaría atender, por él, por Emma, y por cualquiera que quisiera. Y se sintió tentado, Erik era apuesto, no el típico omega, y le daba morbo... pero él amaba a Raven. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos.

Lo jaló de la muñeca y aunque, en un inicio, Erik intento resistirse ni bien le llego el aroma de alfa de Azazel se relajo un poco y se limito a olfatearlo-Quieto ahí-le advirtió el demonio, ya que el omega se había acercado un poco más, al parecer queriendo unir sus cuerpos. Realmente debía sentirse muy necesitado para estar actuando así... apreto más fuerte su muñeca y se desapareció.

Cuando aparecieron en la biblioteca Erik busco apartarse de él, quizás fue la sensación de la teletransportación que le hizo recular y despabilarse. Alcanzo a alejarse solo dos pasos cuando un gruñido hizo que los dos se voltearán. Charles se había levantado y alternaba su mirada entre Erik y Azazel, la molestia en su mirada era evidente y por pura precaución el demonio levanto las manos, en señal de que no haría nada, retrocedió varios pasos y se desapareció.

Al aparecer en la hermandad de nuevo, Raven seguía insultando a Emma que se veía aburrida mientras se lamía los dedos que estaban empapados de... de algo que Azazel no quería imaginar que era. La telepata al verlo sonrió perversamente y él suspiró-Raven, ya basta, Emma nos esta ayudando.

-¡¿ayudando?! Le estaba metiendo mano a Erik, aprovechándose de que...

-Lo hizo para ayudarnos-la metamorfa se giró a mirarlo molesta, y Emma aprovecho para alejarse de la pared y comenzar a caminar hacía su cuarto.

-Si sugar, deberías agradecerme. Acabo de hacerle algo muy lindo a tu dulce Erik, seguramente tu hermano sabrá agradecerlo-dijo sonriendo traviesa, antes de meterse a su cuarto. Mistique se quedo estática, confundida, y giró a mirar a Azazel que sonreía con éxito.

-Vamos al cuarto y ahí te explico-ella solo se dejo llevar.

**CHERIK**

Charles aun sentía el corazón latiendole como loco y un gruñido atorado en la garganta. Ni bien Azazel se había aparecido había sentido el olor a su omega en celo, pero verlo semidesnudo entre los brazos de otro alfa le había descontrolado un poco. Hacía demasiado que no veía a Erik y justo tenía que volver a verlo gimoteando entre los brazos de otro. Pero una vez que intruso se había ido pudo calmarse. Su pareja estaba temblando a escasos pasos suyos... y oliendo _ohtandelicioso_ , y él solo podía pensar en abrazarla, atenderla y cuidarla.

El repentino encuentro los había tomado por sorpresa a los dos. Erik aun estaba algo mareado, había aparecido frente a Charles sin esperarselo, y estaba sumamente excitado. Sentía sus piernas temblando, sus piel ardiendo y sus ojos habían quedado hechizados por la figura de ese pequeño alfa que no veía hace tanto. Como siempre el aroma de Xavier le hizo ronronear (había añorado tanto volver a sentir su aroma), y sin pensarlo se acerco unos pasos, dejándose llevar por esa necesidad de tenerle cerca-Charles...-gimoteo bajito, en un tono tan necesitado que hizo que la excitación del telepata aumentara. Era hermoso verlo así: llendo hacía el por que necesitaba atención, su rostro sonrojado, su mirada lujuriosa, su precioso cuerpo expuesto y la virilidad dura e indisimulable a pesar del boxer. El azul de sus ojos se consumió por la oscuridad del deseo, pero a pesar de todo supo mantener el control.

-Oh, Erik... darling ¿como te sientes?-preguntó con algo de ternura mientras se acercó. Quería saltarle encima, tomarlo como suyo y volverlo de su propiedad, pero más que un simple omega en celo era "Erik". Erik a quien había extrañado tanto, a quien quería cuidar, a quien no quería asustar por descontrolarse, por quien haría lo que sea para que se quedara a su lado. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Erik dio un ultimo paso, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embriagar por el aroma. Su frente se apoyo contra la de Charles, y todo su ser se concentro en respirar ese aroma que tanto había extraño y tanto le gustaba. El telepata le acaricio la mejilla y él se limito a disfrutar del contacto, gimoteando por lo bajo ya que no podía evitar desesperarse al sentir un contacto tan cariñoso y tranquilo cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era otro tipo de atención. Pero al menos la cercanía de sus cuerpos le calmaba, el cosquilleo de su piel se alivia un poco al sentir el roce de la de Charles, y el calor corporal ajeno le resultaba refrescante.

El inglés empezaba a marearse por ese aroma tan concentrado. Había esperado tanto tener de nuevo a Erik, poder abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo... disfrutar de nuevo de su compañía, pero ciertamente no imagino que al reencontrarse el omega estaría en celo. Mucho menos en uno tan fuerte. ¿Acaso tenía un nuevo descontrol hormonal? Su aroma estaba mucho más intensificado que nunca. Cuando Erik abrió los ojos pudo ver sus orbes cristalinos, lujuriosos, y... anhelantes de cariño. Erik quería su cariño, y el pensamiento le hizo ronronear. Lo acerco más a él, y ambos gimieron al sentir la erección del polaco presionando contra su vientre-Este celo vino muy fuerte Erik, ¿estas tomando de nuevo las pastillas?-le reprocho, dejando de acariciar sus mejillas para llevar sus manos a su espalda, acariciándola de manera confortadora y con deseo contenido.

-No me regañes, no hice nada... simplemente empezó de golpe y estoy tan...-Erik se inclino a olfatearle con ganas, su nariz paseando por las mejillas de Charles, buscando el aroma en su cuello, en su cabello, en todos lados-Oh, Charles... por favor.. por favor... te necesito-gimoteo, haciendo que el menor gruñera de gusto ante esa voz tan ronca que le envió una correntada de placer. Las manos del omega se apoderaron posesivamente de su cabello, acercándole más, obligandole a ponerse en puntas de pie y haciendo que sus labios quedaran a escasas pulgadas. Los ojos de ambos se concentraron en sus bocas, mirándolas con deseo, rosandolas suavemente aunque sin besarse-. Te extrañe tanto... te necesito...-Erik volvió a sollozar, cerrando los ojos en una expresión de dolor-Dime que me necesitaste, dime que me extrañaste... por favor...

-Dios, claro que te extrañe-sus manos bajaron a los glúteos de su pareja y los apreto, jalándolo más contra si para sentir mejor su bulto y para dejar que sintiera como su propio cuerpo estaba respondiendo-. Te necesite, te necesito...-se atrevió a sacar la lengua, para acariciar los delgados labios de su omega y sintió como este se deshacía entre sus brazos ante el toque. No lo profundizo, simplemente delineo todo el contorno de su boca, y cuando Erik quiso besarle se aparto un poco, dejándolo necesitado, lloriqueando-Hueles... hueles raro. Hueles a Azazel... y a Frost. Hueles a Emma Frost-se quejó, posesivo. Erik apenas entreabrió los ojos para mirarle entre sus pestañas, su mirada era tan liquida que Charles no pudo evitar sentirse más celoso aun. Celoso de que alguien que no fuera él le viera así.

-Y tu hueles a vodka-fue la respuesta jadeante del omega, que al parecer fue para relajar el ambiente pero solo hizo que Charles gruñera de nuevo, aun celoso y poco conforme. Erik volvió a querer besarle, y sollozó cuando de nuevo le fue negado-. Arreglalo Charles... Haz que huela solo a ti... y báñate en mi aroma-las palabras lograron una descarga de placer en el telepata, que lo jalo más cerca mientras iba retrocediendo. Cuando sintió el sofá chocar contra sus rodillas, se dejo caer en este, mirando desde abajo a Erik que lucía algo perdido por la repentina separación.

-¿Quieres oler a mi? ¿Eso quieres?-susurró roncamente, y Erik solo asintió. Él dibujo una sonrisa algo pervertida y lo tomo de los glúteos para empujarlo hacía abajo. Segundos después lo tuvo sentado encima suyo, como si estuviera cabalgandole. Sintió el bulto del mayor contra su estomago, y su propia virilidad se acomodo contra su entrepierna, frotándose ligeramente.

-Si, si, si-llorisqueo el polaco contra él, ofreciéndole de nuevo sus labios en un beso. Charles contemplo esa deliciosa boca, que tanto había extrañado. Al parecer Erik no se atrevía a volver a besarle, por miedo a un nuevo rechazo, pero ahora le ofrecía sus labios de una manera tan sensual. La cálida respiración del omega chocaba contra su rostro, y esos ojos idos en el deseo le miraban con atención-¿Tu quieres oler como si fueras mio? ¿Solo mio? ¿solo nosotros?

Solo ellos. El pensamiento le descontrolo. " _Si. Mio._ " gruñó contra los labios ajenos, antes de que sus bocas finalmente se fundieran en ese beso que llevaban meses esperando. Al fin, al fin de nuevo estaban juntos. Y a pesar de que el dolor de esos meses separados había sido agobiante, ambos vieron fuegos artificiales estallando cuando sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente.

-Te amo-ninguno de los dos supo cual lo dijo primero.

 **Lalalalala -se hace la tonta finguiendo que no sabe que lo corto en una buena parte-**

 **Bueeno, aquí estamos. Espero no les haya desilusionado. La idea original era que Erik atrapara a Charles follando con Moira, pero cuando fui a escribirlo me sonó tan a telenovela. Así que ante el nuevo cambio (que espero que les haya gustado) la trama en mi mente a cambiado un poco.**

 **Mortimor es Sapo. ¿se acuerdan de sapo? Se me antojo ponerlo, tenía un papel más importante si pasaba lo que tenía pensado antes, pero... ya hayare algo para él.**

 **Oh dios, estoy como super nerviosa. Siento que van a matarme. ¿Les gusto? Ojala que si.**

 **En fin. Esperemos que las musas anden cerca, bye!**


	5. El Resultado

**¡Hola! Termine esto anoche e iba a dejarlo reposar unos días para ver si se me ocurrían mejores ideas, pero luego prometi subirlo hoy. Si no les gusta, culpen a los ansiosos.**

 **Y hoy casi mori del susto cuando prendi la computadora y esta no arrancaba. Me ha pasado ya cinco veces que perdí historias porque (yo nunca guardo :D) pongo la pc a invernar con la historia ya terminada y al otro día cuando quiero prender no arranca, tengo que reiniciar y pierdo todo. Y no importa cuantas veces pase, lo sigo haciendo.**

 **En fin, nervios como siempre. Estoy casi segura de que van a odiarlo. Ya se que cansan de que lo diga :D pero este es un cap clave y siempre los capitulos claves tienden a ser odiados. Es una regla del mundo (?)**

 **En fin, ¿enjoy?**

 **LOS RESULTADOS**

El beso del rencuentro inició descontrolado: bocas calientes fundiéndose juntas y lenguas recorriéndose como si llevaran una vida buscándose. Las manos del telepata acariciaban la espalda de Erik, que aun estaba cabalgandole. En algún momento el omega comenzó a balancearse suavemente, su sexo duro y apenas cubierto por el bóxer frotándose contra el vientre de Charles, aunque de forma muy sutil, casi inconsciente. La atención de ambos estaba concentrada en el beso, pero eso no impedía que sus instintos y sus cuerpos necesitaran más.

El inglés lo atrajó más para que pudiera conseguir mejor fricción, y como recompensa obtuvo un sollozo ansioso. Erik estaba prácticamente derretido encima suyo, su calor corporal era muy alto y su cuerpo vibraba ante el mínimo toque. El beso era cada vez más hambriento, más necesitado, más desesperado... sus bocas se separaron cuando el omega comenzó a sollozar. Erik apoyó su frente contra la de Charles mientras se retorica inquieto. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y húmedos... los ojos azules no podían apartarse de la expresión del omega que era de absoluta lujuria.

-Charles... estoy muy caliente...-gimoteó mientras presionaba más su virilidad contra el vientre ajeno. Se sentía tan caliente y desesperado, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en que tenía a Charles, finalmente, debajo suyo y oliendo delicioso y...dios, necesitaba tanto que le atendieran que estaba dispuesto a rogar. El calor de su cuerpo había incendiando su piel, su vientre eran brazas, incluso los pulmones le quemaban y le obligaban a respirar agitado. Y la piel de Charles estaba tan fría en comparación, que todo lo que realmente deseaba era presionar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el ajeno y aprovechar su frescura.

El telepata gruñó en respuesta, sus manos ansiosas descendieron por la espalda ajena, acariciando la curvatura de sus glúteos y luego bajaron por las largas piernas. Sus dedos rozaron muy sutilmente los muslos internos, tocando la humedad que había dejado la lubricación y que descendía casi hasta las rodillas. Erik estaba empapado. Tan dispuesto a que lo follen, y estaba aquí... con él, para que Charles lo atienda, lo calme, lo cuide-Estas muy húmedo... prácticamente derretido... Oh, Erik... te ves tan delicioso así de necesitado...-sus ojos estudiaron por un instante los ajenos, que apenas y tenían una aureola celeste: todo lo de más había sido obscurecido por el deseo. El rubor del rostro descendía hasta el inicio de su pecho, y él tenía demasiadas ganas de cubrir cada centímetro de esa piel con sus besos. Olía tan delicioso, y estaba tan entregado.

Lo empujó sutilmente, haciendo que el omega se siente sobre los talones, aún cabalgandole. Contempló el cuerpo trabajado, ese cuerpo que había extrañado tanto y que había deseado volver a poseer. Al fin estaba aquí de nuevo y todo lo que quería era sujetarlo y tomarlo, y hacer que se derrita en placer tan ferozmente que luego no pueda ni quiera apartarse. Que sienta tanto gozo que no vuelva a irse.

-Vamos a calmarte un poco cariño...-hubo un sollozó en respuesta. La mano de Charles volvió a los glúteos ajenos, aun acariciándolos por encima de la tela. Erik tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se había apoderado del pelo del alfa, tironeándolo como si quisiera atraerle de nuevo a sus labios. Cuando una de las manos del telepata comenzó a jugar con la hendidura entre sus nalgas, el cuerpo del omega vibro entero y un tímido gemido se dejo escuchar. El primero de muchos. Los dedos continuaron explorando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte donde la prenda estaba completamente húmeda. Con solo presionar un poco la tela cedió, hundiéndose contra el canutillo de las nalgas, y permitiendo le sentir la palpitante entrada. Otro gemido, y segundos después Erik había alzado un poco el trasero, ofreciéndoselo mejor, dejandole más espacio.

-Por favor, Charles...-ese dedo comenzó a puntear contra su entrada. Presionándose, logrando que sus pliegues cedan un poco y luego apartándose sin llegar a penetrarlo. Era tan desesperante, porque todo lo que él quería era sentir algo que llenara el vacío en su interior, algo firme y duro que abriera sus carnes y le follara y lo dejara usado y satisfecho. ¡Pero Charles se estaba burlando! Ese dedo le dejaba ansioso, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento entraría y al fin sentiría placer... pero era una promesa tan falsa, por que ni bien sentía algo de alivio, volvía a apartarse-¡No juegues!-protestó, antes de dejar escapar un sonido de placer cuando la otra mano del telepata fue hacía su vientre, para luego bajar sus bóxer y dejar libre su necesitada virilidad.

El pene salto inmediatamente, duro y venoso apuntando hacía el cielo, y la mirada de Charles se volvió liquida mientras observaba. Era tan enorme que su boca se hacía agua, se sentía hambriento de tenerlo en sus labios y sentir como llenaba cada espacio. Su mano tímidamente comenzó a acariciar el glande, jugando con el liquido preseminal y presionando el orificio de su uretra. Erik soltó su cabello para bajar las manos a sus hombros y crispar los dedos allí, mientras respiraba cada vez más agitado. La atención del telepata quedo hipnotizada por la forma en la que el omega comenzó a moverse, presionando sus caderas hacía atrás, buscando penetrarse a si mismo con esos dedos que no dejaban de insinuarse y maliciosamente Charles los apartaba. Podía sentir la entrada palpitando desesperada bajo su toque y casi podía imaginar la ansiedad de su pareja.

-Oh, estas tan necesitado mi vida... tu cuerpo esta tan caliente y tu trasero... dios, ¿lo sientes palpitar, verdad? Si solo presionara un poco se abriría entero y me dejaría entrar-mientras hablaba acarició con insistencia los pliegues de su entrada, notando como el orificio se expandía un poco, escurriendo flujo y palpitando lentamente pero al no sentir nada que lo atravesara volvía a cerrarse con anhelo-. Eres tan dulce, y tan perfecto... y estas tan dispuesto. ¿Quieres que te cuide, mi amor? Déjame cuidar de ti-se inclinó para poder saborear el dulce aroma que emitía el cuello ajeno y al instante escucho un necesitado "si" contra su oreja. La idea de tenerlo tan sumiso hizo que la dureza de su propio pene se volviera insoportable, pero optó por ignorarla un momento más-. Voy ayudarte mi vida, voy a masturbarte y hacerte venir y...

-No, no, no... follame, Charles-gruñó. Se sentía avergonzado de estar tan desesperado, pero era Charles... Charles que tantas veces lo había empujado a la misma situación de estar hambriento y desesperado y que siempre lo dejaba tan satisfecho. ¿Que más daba rogar? Necesitaba obtener algo del pequeño placer que ese alfa siempre le brindaba.

-No. Estas muy necesitado y...

-¿No quieres follarme?-lloriqueó, de pronto asustado ante la idea. ¿Y si Charles estaba enojado? ¿Y si no quería volver a follarle nunca más? La idea dolía, porque no volvería a sentir placer, y se quedaría necesitado y... joder, no, no, no, necesitaba tanto que lo llenen. El telepata le tomó una mano y la llevó a su pene. Ni bien Erik rozó esa dureza quiso sujetarla entre sus manos, pero la ropa se lo impedía. La bragueta se abrió sola en un segundo y su mano ansiosa buscó ese bulto duro y caliente... tan prometedor. Prometía follarlo, prometía dejarlo lleno y abierto y sería tan rico y...-Oh Charles, estas tan duro... ¿por qué no quieres follarme? Dios... vas a matarme... voy a...

-Aun no, Erik. Estas tan necesitado que aunque te folle no bastara. Te voy a hacer venir, ¿si? Y cuando estés cubierto en semen voy a follarte tan fuerte y delicioso que no vas a parar de gemir y...-un gemido invadió la habitación y el sofá se removió debajo de ellos casi al mismo ritmo que Erik se balanceaba encima suyo. _"_ _Sí, sí, sí... follame Charles, follame como tu sabes."_. Los pensamientos inundaron su mente y de pronto fue consciente de cuanto había extrañado tenerlo así: conectado a su cabeza. Su mano abandono el pene ajeno para hundirse entre sus muslos, buscando algo de esa sedosa lubricación. Cuando estuvo húmeda volvió a apoderarse de ese miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que su otra mano continuaba tocando, por encima de la tela, la dispuesta entrada. Erik se retorcía, empujándose contra sus dedos y luego contra la mano que lo masturbaba... al parecer ansioso de recibir todo tipo de atención-. Vamos Erik, ven para mi, mi vida. Termina para mi...

-No puedo... necesito más...-gimoteó, repegándose contra Charles, abrazando desesperadamente sus hombros y privando al telepata de vista de su mano acariciándole. Segundos después una de las manos de Erik se perdió entre sus cuerpos, y el telepata gimió cuando su propia erección fue liberada. Se apartaron solo un poco, para que ambos pudieran mirar el espectáculo de sus erecciones hinchadas y juntas, escurriendo presemen. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, ansiosas, desesperadas por tocar más y más. Charles miró de reojo a su omega, que prácticamente babeaba, sus ojos hipnotizados por la vista de sus miembros juntos, su cabello cobrizo revuelto, su cuello estilizado disponible, y sus músculos marcados. Su obra de arte que llevaba meses sin poder contemplar a su antojo.

-Termina para mi... bañame en tu semen, darling-el omega se arqueó, sus ojos lujuriosos se alzaron para encontrarse con lo de Charles e inmediatamente sus bocas se buscaron, presas de una atracción inmanejable. Charles los masturbo más rápido mientras su lengua se hundía en la cálida boca de su pareja, saboreandola y acariciando cada rincón. Erik finalmente tembló y una cálida simiente baño sus vientres al mismo tiempo que un gemido era ahogado contra su boca. El cuerpo del omega se derrumbó contra el suyo, y él se acaricio a si mismo con más ansias para segundos después dejarse ir, dejando escapar su blanca simiente y que esta adornara la piel de ambos.

Cuando se dejo caer contra el sofá, arrastrado a Erik consigo, casi pudo sentir como el aroma de su omega lo bañaba todo, remplazando el aroma de... Moira. De Moira y de él. Rodeó la cintura del mayor de forma posesiva, el rostro ajeno se había enterrado en su cuello y Charles lo sentía sollozar suavemente. Sabía que seguía inquieto y desesperado, a pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo su virilidad estaba despertando de nuevo y durante un segundo el telepata recibió proyecciones sobre necesidad, desespero, excitación y sentimiento de vació.

-Calma, calma mi vida-le susurró al oído mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda, frotándole con suavidad como si fuera un joven omega en celo que solo necesitaba cariño. Erik se retorció contra él, queriendo repegarsele más. El telepata le apartó el cabello de la sien y le deposito un suave beso, enternecido por verlo tan ansioso.

-Ya follame, por favor...-susurró con voz ronca, mientras su mano buscaba llegar al pene del menor, pero este lo detuvo. Sentir el aroma de Moira le había descompuesto un poco, y agradecía que el de Erik lo hubiera cubierto pero... pero no quería follárselo allí, en el mismo lugar donde se había follado a la agente tantas veces. Si iba a tenerlo, quería que fuera en su cama, en la misma cama que solo le pertenecía a ellos dos. Y si luego Erik se iba... al menos tendría el consuelo de su aroma, nuevamente fresco sobre sus sabanas.

-Levántate, cariño-susurró con ternura, empujándole un poco desde los hombros. Erik no tardo en obedecer, y cuando Charles lo vio parado enfrente suyo casi manda sus propios planes al demonio. El cuerpo fibroso e irresistible de Erik estaba sudado, ardido y bañado por la simiente de ambos. Su pene estaba medio erecto y su vientre era un salpicadero de manchas blancas. Tanto suyas como de Charles. Las largas piernas temblaban sutilmente, y aun se veían ligeros rastros de la humedad de su lubricacion. Y olía delicioso: a sexo, sudor y semen mezclados, y ese aroma delicioso de su lubricacion que lograba que la garganta del telepata se sacara. Se sintió muy tentado a empujarlo contra el piso, ponerlo en cuatro y follarlo justo allí, como a una perra... Erik no se negaría, estaba tan ansioso. Pero era Erik, su Erik, y no quería follarlo como a una perra, quería ir a su cama y hacerle el amor.

Se levantó y tuvo que poner una mano en le pecho ajeno cuando el ansioso omega se lanzó contra él, queriendo fundir sus cuerpos. Otro sollozo se dejó escuchar y Charles volvió a acariciarle la espalda a modo de consuelo. Lo miró un segundo evaluativamente y se sintió algo posesivo de dejarlo cruzar el pasillo así: desnudo y viéndose (al menos a sus ojos) tan sexy. Se quitó su arrugada camisa y luego la deslizó sobre los hombros ajenos. La dejó sin abotonar, y lo contempló: en realidad, no se le veía muy bien. Erik tenía más espalda que él, y le lucía corta. Durante un momento odio ser más pequeño, los omegas solían verse tan sexys usando la ropa de su alfa. Le subió el bóxer para tapar su pene y luego cerró su propia bragueta. Erik se había dejado hacer mansamente, buscando inconscientemente mas cercanía y más toques de sus manos.

-Vamos a mi cuarto ¿si? Allí...

-No voy a llegar, follame aquí y...-Charles negó con la cabeza, le tomó de la mano y le dio un casto beso antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la biblioteca. Miró el lugar antes de salir, un rápido chequeo mental y notó que varios ya estaban durmiendo. Por suerte era un poco tarde. Aún jalando a Erik de la mano lo fue guiando a su cuarto. Lo sentía oponerse un poco, temblar y detenerse cuando le flaqueaban las rodillas... pero él no se detuvo. No quería prolongar su tiempo allí a fuera y que algún alfa oliera el celo.

Ni bien ingresaron al cuarto Erik lo jaló desde la mano y de pronto Charles chocó contra su amplio pecho, fue envuelto entre unos posesivos brazos y una demandante boca lo devoró en un beso. Había olvidado la parte dominante de su pareja, esa parte que tanto le gustaba. Se dejó hacer, correspondiendo con ansiedad y sujetando con firmeza su cintura, porque a pesar de que el polaco estaba posesivo y dominante aun lo sentía temblar ligeramente. El omega fue avanzando hacía la cama, llevando a Charles de espaldas, cuando el menor sintió sus rodillas chocar con esta se detuvo. Erik rompió el beso con un rugido hambriento.

-Ahora vas a follarme, duro... y fuerte y...-la voz era exigente, pero tenía un trasfondo de necesidad sumisa. Él se sentía más que dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden, aun más cuando Erik se dejó caer en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas abiertas. El ansioso omega comenzó a acariciar su pene por encima del bóxer mientras sus ojos lujuriosos y entrecerrados no se apartaban de los del alfa. Charles pateó sus zapatillas y se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos caer junto con sus interiores. Cuando su virilidad dio un brinco el interés los ojos ajenos fueron directamente a ella. El menor se sintió petulante al verlo relamerse los labios-Vamos, Charles... estoy ansioso...-gimoteó, moviendo las caderas de manera insinuante.

-Ponte en cuatro-respondió mientras se terminaba de sacar los pantalones. El omega frunció el ceño y estaba por protestar antes de que la sonrisa del alfa lo detuviera-¿Alguna vez te he desilusionado? ¿Alguna vez te he hecho algo que no te genere absoluto y extraordinario placer?-la respuesta fue silencio y una mirada intensa. Charles tenía que admirarlo, Erik parecía haber recompuesto un poco las apariencias aunque seguramente seguía totalmente necesitado y desesperado. Pero él siempre era así: tan fuerte, tan capaz de dominarse a si mismo, tan distinto a cualquier otro omega-Vamos, en cuatro-le golpeó suavemente la rodilla y cuando el mayor vio que no iba a ceder, suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Primero se quitó la camisa y luego adoptó la posición requerida.

-Quiria verte mientras...-la queja murió en un suspiro de placer cuando las manos de Charles le sujetaron el bóxer y lo bajaron. La prenda terminó enredada en las rodillas mientras el telepata se arrodillaba en la cama, inclinándose y acercando su rostro a esas nalgas redondeadas que eran acariciadas por sus manos.

-Vas a verme... solo quiero...-su aliento chocó contra los húmedos pliegues y la piel del omega se erizó al instante. Charles volvió a sonreír, mientras una de las manos que acariciaba los glúteos se dirigió hacía esa entrada, acariciando primero sutilmente y luego animándose a dejar a dos de sus dedos entrar. Algo en le pecho del alfa se oprimió al sentirlo tan flojo. Demasiado flojo, como si alguien...-¿quien te estuvo tocando?-fue prácticamente un rugido. Sus dedos se apartaron antes de que inmediatamente volvieran a hundirse en la húmeda carne, penetrandole de golpe hasta el fondo. Erik dio un ligero brincó y gimoteó-¿Quien demonios estuvo...?

-Emma-susurró, sin poder evitar responder a la posesiva y demandante voz. Un nuevo rugido cortó el ambiente de la habitación. Los dedos en el interior de Erik volvieron a salirse, haciendole sollozar, antes de que segundos después volvieran a enterrarse hasta el fondo. Esta vez tres dedos que lo hicieron gemir nuevamente.

-¿Por carajos estuvo to...?

-¡No lo sé! No lo sé... Sólo... por favor Charles... muevelos... por favor...-gimoteó, intentando mover sus caderas, ya que esos dedos se habían quedado quietos dentro suyo. La otra mano lo sujetó, deteniéndole y volvió a sollozar. Inclinó su espalda enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, tironeándose el cabello a si mismo, preso de la desesperación. Había quedado solamente con las caderas alzadas y ofrecidas, pero le importaba muy poco... sólo quería que le atendieran. Si se veía igual que una puta le daba igual, necesitaba tanto que Charles...

-¿Estas con ella? ¿Te gusta como te folla? ¿Te mete los dedos mientras tu...?

-¡Yo y ella no follamos!-gruñó en respuesta. Sus manos nerviosas se retorcieron sobre la cama y lograron sujetar la almohada, la atrajo hacía a él para hundir su rostro en esta y calmarse un poco a si mismo mordiéndola. La respuesta de Charles fue un nuevo gruñido que hizo cosquillear su espalda baja. No debía excitarle sentir al alfa tan posesivo, pero lo hacía... le gustaba sentirlo así: dominante, exigente, animal. Toda esa atmósfera de dominación e instintos le hacía querer comportarse bien, demostrar que había sido un _buen chico_ -No he estado con nadie más desde...

-¿Desde mi?-inquirió, sintiendo su vientre burbujear ante la idea, pero sin fiarse del todo. Algún instinto bajo, algo en la parte más profunda de su cabeza, lo hacía sentirse inseguro y posesivo. Su mente se había llenado de cuerpos sin rostros tocando a _su_ omega, y todo lo que quería hacer era reclamarlo y luego atarlo a su cama para que no estuviera con nadie más. Era suyo, suyo, suyo. Nadie más debía mirarlo siquiera-Entonces ¿por qué ella te estuvo tocando?-protestó, pero cualquier respuesta murió en un gemido que el omega emitió cuando él movió sus dedos con brusquedad en aquel interior. Le estaba tocando brusca y posesivamente, pero sabía que no le estaba lastimando. La idea no era esa, era más bien lastimar a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar ese cuerpo que era suyo. Erik estaba gimoteando y sollozando, mientras alzaba las caderas más, en un claro ofrecimiento que lo incitó a mover sus dedos con más fuerza. Quería demostrarle a ese omega que solo él iba a poder darle ese placer, que si se entregaba a alguien más era un tonto porque... porque solo él iba a amarlo tanto, y desearlo desesperadamente, y cuidarlo tan bien, y darle tanto placer. Erik era suyo, tenía que ser suyo. Iba a ser suyo-Dices que no haz estado con nadie más-susurró, con voz ronca y posesiva. Sus dedos fueron saliendo lentamente de ese cálido y sedoso interior, cuando el cuerpo ajeno se vio vacío la entrada palpitó, cerrándose de a poco nuevamente. El omega sollozaba por lo bajo, dejando escapar suplicas que casi no tenían sentido. Charles sentía una peculiar mezcla de posesividad, molestia y ternura... todo intensificado por la lujuria del momento. Sus manos se posaron en cada una de las nalgas ajenas, y las separaron, tanto como podía. Sus ojos observaron en ese agujero que había quedado completamente expuesto. Acercó sus pulgares a esa entrada y acarició los pliegues antes de estirar la piel. Hacía fuerza como si quisiera separar su cuerpo a más no poder, como si quisiera partirlo al medio. Finalmente el pequeño agujero quedo ligeramente abierto, sin nada que lo penetrara. Se quedó un segundo contemplando la piel completamente estirada y luego gruño-Habrá que averiguarlo.

-¿Averi...? ohh...-Erik enterró de nuevo el rostro en la almohada y sus manos tironearon con fuerza las sabanas, retorciéndola entre sus puños. La lengua de Charles se había abierto paso en su interior y lo recorría con maestría, bebiendo sus jugos, acariciando su carne, penetrandole tan profundo como podía. Quiso sentirse avergonzado pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en morder la almohada y empujar su trasero contra ese rostro, deseando que la lengua llegara más y más a dentro. El toque era tan suave, como la caricia de la seda, y ese húmedo musculo se movía casi como una serpiente. Erik sentía su pene y sus huevos colgando pesadamente entre sus piernas, le dolían, y necesitaba tanto acariciarlos. En ese momento deseaba tener más manos, para poder seguir tironeando las sabanas, y acariciarse y separarse más las nalgas para que Charles pudiera lamerle más y más a dentro y... _ohdios_ , seguramente proyecto, por que al instante sintió la lengua llegar más profundo y comenzar a masajear su próstata de una forma en la que una lengua no podría hacerlo. El telepata estaba jugando con sus poderes, pero le importo muy poco cuando sintió una húmeda boca rodear el glande de su pene. Su cuerpo tembló sobre excitado y él abrió los ojos para mirar, pero como supuso, no vio nada. Volvió a cerrarlos, perdiéndose en la fantasía de dos Charles más que dispuestos a atenderlo. Un calor comenzó a formarse en su vientre, haciendo que sintiera su interior más caliente y húmedo y dispuesto. La lengua de Charles presionó su próstata al mismo tiempo que la otra boca se tragaba su pene por completo, y él solo pudo sentir una descarga que inició en su nuca y bajó cual electricidad por su columna hasta estallar en sus testículos. Cuando quiso acordar, su interior estaba estrujando la lengua ajena, su cuerpo temblaba y su semen había empapado las sabanas.

El cuerpo parecía haberle quedado sin fuerzas y tuvo que apartar el rostro de la almohada para respirar, ya que sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

En algún momento, mientras su lengua estaba enterrada en ese húmedo conducto, el plan le había parecido patético. Porque, sinceramente, si Erik hubiera estado con alguien más ¿habría podido sentirlo? Su interior sabía igual que siempre: embriagador. Y aunque se esforzó por encontrar algo distinto... no podía hacerlo. Sólo pudo concentrarse en seguir acariciándole para seguir escuchando esos gemidos, para continuar sintiéndolo estremecerse hasta que culmine en placer. Ni bien lo vio venirse se sintió de nuevo posesivo, pero esta ves triste. Quería creer que su omega no estuvo con nadie más, sabía que la posesividad y la tristeza venían de sus más bajos instintos pero no podía controlarlos. Erik era un omega tan poderoso que seguro encontraría un mejor alfa, un alfa que le cuidara mejor, un alfa del cual no se alejaría. A él ya lo había dejado una vez, que estuviera aquí... ¿significaba algo? No había parecido que fuera su elección venir-¿De verdad no has estado con nadie más?-practicamente rogó.

-No.-el hombre había inclinado un poco el rostro, para poder mirarle. El cabello sudado estaba revuelto y pegoteado a su frente, el rostro muy rojo y la barbilla babeada, pero para Charles se veía más hermoso que nunca. La sinceridad en esa mirada hizo que la tristeza del alfa desapareciera en un instante y fuera remplazada por un estallido de felicidad, que le hizo sonreir como un tonto.

-Te amo.-ronroneo cariñosamente antes de apoyar sus húmedos labios en una de las nalgas ajenas y dejarle un cariño beso. Sus manos acariciaron dulcemente las largas piernas de su pareja, que aun temblaban presa de inestabilidad del orgasmo. Erik suspiró, relajado por las caricias, y volviendo a enterrar su rostro contra la almohada.

-También te amo-la voz se escucho amortiguada y ronca, y a los oídos del telepata fue simplemente hermosa.

**CHERIK**

Una vez que Emma se había marchado, Raven continuó gruñendo molesta. Su corazón aún latía acelerado, por miedo a que todo el plan fracasara. Por suerte Azazel ya le había aclaro que todo había salido bien-Los deje juntos en la biblioteca. Tu hermano esta bien, y era obvio lo que iba a pasar-comentó, terminando de llevarla hasta el cuarto. La chica se dejó hacer, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida. No estaría calmada hasta que los viera sanos y salvos, y juntos. Además el tema de Emma aun la hacía sentirse muy molesta.

-No entiendo como puedes defenderla, debíste dejarme que la agarre y...

Azazel sonrió mientras entraban al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de si, su sonrisa era bastante peculiar y cuando la mano roja se poso en su cintura y la atrajo hacía a él, ella pudo sentir la virilidad ajena contra su vientre. Supuso que tanta feromona de omega en celo aún estaba afectando el ambiente, así que solamente se dejo hacer, sintiendo como los labios ajenos besaban dulcemente su cuello.

-Ya te dije que nos ayudo-comentó él, antes de enterrar la lengua en la oreja azulada. La chica tembló entera entre sus brazos, las rodillas le flaquearon y tuvo que sujetarse de él para no caer. La chica bufó, no del todo segura y opuso algo de resistencia cuando el hombre quiso arrojarla a la cama. No estaba de humor para el sexo, quería saber que había pasado. El teletransportador se removió, algo frustrado. Luego se apartó, Raven agradeció que estuviera controlando sus instintos y buscando algo de compostura-. Digamos que se metió a la mente de Erik y le quito... ciertas... inhibiciones-comentó, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para volver a acercarse. La metamorfa seguía cruzada de brazos, por lo cual se quedo en su lugar.

-¿Inhibiciones? ¿De que carajos estas...?

-Si, no sé. Hizo algo para que fuera más sincero con sus necesidades. Quizás él hubiera puesto algo más de resistencia si no.-agregó, algo impaciente. Raven lo miró con la ceja alzada, la dureza en sus pantalones era innegable-. Incluso cuando me le acerque estaba más que dispuesto a que yo le atienda. Eso no fue cosa de la planta, esa fue Emma que nos ayuda a...

-No nos estaba ayudando estaba... ¡metiendole los dedos!-protestó ella, recordando la escena. Cuando los había encontrado había sentido tanto miedo de que el plan se les fuera por la borda, que todo acabara mal... que solo arruinaran más las cosas. Le costaba creer que esa mujer los ayudara sin querer nada a cambio. Algo había escondido allí, seguramente ella había engañado a Azazel-. Por dios, no puedo creer que seas capaz de..

-Raven. Ella nos ayudo, me lo mostró. ¿Si? Si la viste metiendole los dedos es por que es muy difícil ser un alfa cerca de un omega en celo. No somos de piedra, ¿sabes?-ante esas palabras la chica se quedo estática. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la virilidad ajena y algo le molesto en su pecho.

-Osea que en realidad estas así de caliente por Erik, y lo que realmente desearías seria un omega en celo para quitarte las ganas-gruñó, algo malhumorada ante la idea. Azazel bufó y volvió a acomodarse el cabello.

-Soy un alfa, Raven. Eso esta en mi naturaleza-la chica atino a retroceder cuando el hombre volvió a acercarse. Aunque la sonrisa en su rostro ahora era distinta, algo tierna-. Pero ahora, también forma parte de mi naturaleza que cada vez que este excitado lo relacione contigo. No es muy romántico, pero es la verdad. No es un omega en celo lo que llena mis sueños eróticos. Eres tu, tu sonrisa coqueta, y tus miradas pervertidas, la forma en la que gimes, y el tacto de tus piernas... y toda tu. Y si huelo un omega en celo, si, me siento excitado... y tentado, pero luego pienso en ti y me doy cuenta que es lo que quiero hacer.

La piel de la chica se había erizado un poco ante esas palabras, apretó los labios, queriendo oponer algo de resistencia. Pero Azazel siempre era condenadamente perfecto-¿Y que quieres hacer?

-En vez de pasar un momento excitante con un omega que huele rico, prefiero tenerte a ti. Aprovechar esa libido y hacerte el amor toda la noche.-la piel de la chica ardió ante la idea. De pronto su cuerpo se encontraba más dispuesto y descruzo sus brazos. Ante esa señal, Azazel se animó a abrazarla.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si. Eres perfecta-ya le habían dicho esas palabras antes. Erik le había dicho que era perfecta, pero en los labios del demonio sonaba mucho más real y la afectaba muchísimo más. Porque podía creerle, Azazel realmente pensaba que era perfecta. Y él la conocía, no físicamente, sino todo ella: con sus malos humores y sus inseguridades y sus cabreos y todo lo que nadie más sabía de ella. Cuando cayeron en la cama, el cuerpo de Azazel encima del suyo y los ojos amarillos mirándole con tanta profundidad, se sintió más desnuda de lo que estaba. El hombre le acaricio el cabello-. No se cuando vas a entender que te amo, más allá de cualquier cosa. Eres lo que he esperado toda mi vida.

La chica sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones-Tu no eres lo que yo soñaba-admitió, y el hombre le sonrió con comprensión aunque ella notó algo de tristeza en su mirada-. Pero siempre he soñado puras tonterías. Tu eres real, y mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño. Y te amo, más de lo que podría amar a nadie.-los dientes blancos resplandecieron contra la piel roja, y luego los dos se fundieron en un beso.

**CHERIK**

Charles no se sorprendió cuando, luego de haberle indicado a Erik que se recostara y de que ambos terminaran acurrucados juntos, sintió una erección presionándose contra su muslo. Habían pasado como mucho diez minutos, en los que intentaron recuperar fuerzas y se limitaron a acariciarse con dulzura, pero era muy obvio que el cuerpo del omega estuviera dispuesto incluso antes de que se sintiera preparado mentalmente para otra ronda. Él dejó escapar una risita suave, y escuchó un gruñido de protesta ahogado contra la piel de su pecho.

Lo tomó de la barbilla para hacerle levantar el rostro y sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso con deseo contenido. Aunque no pudieron contenerlo demasiado. Cuando Erik empezó a mover, tan disimuladamente como pudo, su cadera para frotarse contra el muslo de Charles, este no dudo en írsele encima. Fue un movimiento natural, donde mostraron una perfecta sincronización: el alfa rodó encima del cuerpo ajeno sin dejar de besarle, y el omega abrió sus piernas para que se acomodara entre estas. Sus virilidades se rozaron y ambos suspiraron de placer sin separar sus bocas.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse, lentamente al principio. Las manos de Erik se habían clavado en su espalda y sentía las uñas raspándole la piel. Él se concentro en besarle y moverse más firmemente, casi como si estuviera follandole. El cuerpo debajo suyo estaba ardiendo, sentía la piel quemando nuevamente y se dejó llevar por su impulso de calmarle. Se apartó de sus labios para lamer los delgados ajenos mientras observaba su expresión deseo. Luego le enterró la lengua en la oreja y Erik siseó en respuesta. Cuando su lengua se enterró en el hueco de la axila, el omega quebró su espalda de una manera muy sensual, retorciéndose contra él. Las largas piernas se flexionaron un poco y él no dudo en tomarlas, jalándolas ligeramente hacía arriba, dejándole más expuesto y logrando que al frotarse su pene se acomodara entre los glúteos ajenos.

-Dios, siii...-una de las manos de Erik dejó su espalda, para sujetarle el trasero y empujarle más cerca. El canutillo de sus glúteos seguía húmedo y Charles se deslizó fácilmente en este, rozando de a momentos la palpitante entrada con su glande. En esos momentos la mano de Erik le apretaba más fuerte el trasero, como si quisiera empujarle para que se la meta dentro, pero él se apartaba-Mierda, ¿vas a follarme o..? Charles... basta de jugar-protestó, y su otra mano intentó meterse entre sus cuerpos, queriendo tomarle el pene y guiarlo dentro suyo. El alfa lo detuvo, sujetándosela y llevándola a sus labios. Durante un instante Erik quedo cautivado por esa boca roja que beso su palma y que luego comenzó a chupar sus dedos. El alfa sonrió travieso al verlo tan erotisado, él no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un ángel caído con esa cara tan bella y de santo pero con una sonrisa tan pervertida.

-¿Quieres que te folle?-preguntó con voz ronca, y ante la simple idea Erik sintió su interior contraerse. _"_ _Si, si, si, si"_ respondió mentalmente. Se mordió los labios para contener un gemido cuando Charles se tomó firmemente la erección y comenzó a frotarla contra su entrada. Su cuerpo palpitaba, esperando que finalmente entre, pero el glande ajeno solo masajeaba su carne-Dilo. Pídemelo en voz alta.

-Follame, Charles. Follame por favor-suplicó, cerrando los ojos al sentir algo de vergüenza. Al instante esa dura virilidad comenzó a presionar, su cuerpo fue expandiéndose pulgada a pulgada, haciendole lugar con facilidad. " _Di que eres mio_ "-. Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, todo tuyo-el alfa gruñó de gusto al sentirlo gimotear innentendiblemente. La carne había cedido a su paso, y el interior ajeno se sentía tan caliente, suave y perfecto como lo recordaba. Era el cielo estar dentro suyo. Ese cálido cuerpo se ceñía perfecto a su virilidad y enviaba correntadas de placer por su espalda. Terminó de entrar en él, lento pero constante. Cuando sintió sus testículos chocar con los glúteos ajenos dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Erik gimió y las largas piernas se abrazaron a sus caderas, dándole mejor acceso-Muevete, follame...

-Tranquilo amor-susurró con cariño, antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas. Lento en un inicio, disfrutando de su estreches, de su calor, de la sensación de estar nuevamente rodeado por su cuerpo. Aprovechando que Erik parecía un poco más calmado al estar lleno, se inclinó para atraer una almohada y colocarla debajo de sus caderas, dejándole más expuesto para hacer lo que se le antojara. Luego se inclinó a besarle, antes que sus bocas se encontraron sus lenguas ansiosas, acariciándose al aire libre por un instante, hasta que sus labios chocaron. El beso fue húmedo y lujurioso, y perfecto. Charles fue acelerando el ritmo, y entre el calor ajeno, el delicioso aroma, y el sentimiento de perfección no tardo en notar como su nudo se formaba en la base de su pene. Erik lo tenía atontado y su cuerpo respondía naturalmente, todo lo que quería era clavarlo en la cama y quedarse en su interior hasta que no le quedara una gota de semen. Cuando las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes los talones del omega se presionaron contra sus glúteos, y una mano le jaló con fuerza el cabello. En silencio, su pareja le exigía más. Y él se moría por dárselo.

Erik gimoteó, tenía el pene de Charles muy dentro, y se sentía deliciosamente lleno. No podía dejar de gemir, y apretaba sus piernas contra la cintura ajena, acercándole, queriendo jalarle más y más profundo. Estaba tan caliente, tan necesitado, su interior se sentía muy delicioso, bien lleno, abierto, recibiendo los embistes de ese delicioso alfa. Sentía que podía morir de placer allí mismo. Quería jalar a Charles cada vez más cerca, le presionaba tanto como podía y había empezado a temblar cada vez que sentía el nudo presionar contra su entrada. Por reflejo, al sentir ese bulto de carne presionar los pliegues de su agujero, sus piernas apretaban las caderas ajenas queriendo que esa presión continué un segundo más, para seguir siento ese agradable cosquilleo que ascendía por su conducto. Sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, con cada embiste el menor se presionaba más y él se arqueaba hacía atrás, ofreciéndole más su trasero, mientras gemía ansioso por como Charles le besaba el cuello, bebiéndose su sudor y su esencia.

El telepata estaba ansioso, sentía que Erik se le entregaba sin reservas y se moría por empujar un poco más, para penetrarle con su nudo. En cada embiste sentía esa entrada querer succionarle, pero se salia, para volver a penetrar ese dulce orificio. _"_ _Oh dios... siento tu nudo... dios..."_. Charles primero sintió que era un pensamiento de queja, por lo cual dejo de presionarse tanto, ya que no quería incomodarlo. Pero cuando pasaron un par de embestidas donde ya no buscaba llegar tan profundo, el omega sollozó y le rasguñó con fuerza su espalda. _"_ _Charles... Charles... tu nudo"_ , lo sintió gimotear en su cabeza, y se quedo estático un momento sin saber exactamente que hacer. Erik abrió sus ojos para mirarle fijamente, y luego volvió a cerrarlos, moviéndose, acomodándose para ofrecerle mejor su trasero. Charles gruñó de gusto y volvió a penetrarle, esta vez se quedo en lo profundo, dejando que su nudo presionara los pliegues de la entrada ajena. Lo sintió gemir y estremecerse, y él comenzó a moverse en círculos, para refregarle su nudo. Erik había empezado a gimotear, y Charles no aguanto más y se arrodillo en la cama, colocó las piernas del mayor en sus hombros, y le miró desde arriba: el hombre estaba desparramado en la cama, con una almohada bajo la cadera, y exponiéndose tanto como podía. Su pene estaba enterrado en la entrada del magnético, y él jugaba con su nudo, sintiendo de a momentos esa entrada palpitar, buscando extenderse para recibirle _"_ _Oh dios, oh dios... que rico, que rico nudo_ ". Lo escuchó gimotear, antes de verlo bajar la mano a su virilidad. Erik se masturbó un poco pero luego siguió descendiendo tocando sus testículos, llegando hasta el pene de Charles y comenzando a masajearle el palpitante bulto.

Ambos gimieron, el alfa se quedo quieto, dejando que le tocara, le marcara el ritmo de las embestidas, le indicara cuando presionarse y cuando apartarse. Erik estaba babeando, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentir ese nudo querer penetrarle era delicioso. Su entrada no dejaba de lubricar y él no podía dejar de imaginar como se sentiría que termine de entrar, y le llene por completo, se queden atorados, con Charles derramándose en su interior, llenandole con su simiente. La simple idea le hacía vibrar... sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, a cada momento alzaba más las caderas, se ofrecía más, practicamente rogaba porque el menor perdiera la paciencia y empujara ese bulto dentro suyo.

El telepata estaba conteniéndose tanto como podía, estaba quieto, acariciando las piernas ajenas, dejando que Erik guié la situación, pero estaba desesperado... dios, sus ojos no podía dejar de mirar la forma en la que el omega se abría y se exponía: la entrada palpitando como loca, el nudo presionandose contra ese agujero que se veía lleno de su verga. Si sólo empujara un poco mas, sólo un poco, ese orificio le haría lugar sin dudar. Y sería delicioso, estar dentro, llenandole, sintiendo cada centímetro suyo rodeado y apretado por Erik. Todo Erik.

Sus manos apretaron los muslos ajenos, clavandole las uñas para calmarse. Erik le masajeaba suavemente el nudo, mientras su pene seguía dentro de él, podía sentir ese cálido cuerpo palpitando de deseo, al ritmo de esos latidos acelerados-Sigue follándome, Charles...-gimoteó con voz necesitada, y esa mano le soltó, liberándolo para que se mueva. El telepata cerró los ojos, no quería mirarle porque iba a desesperarse. Erik se veía demasiado sexy, solo quería anudarle. Volvió a moverse suavemente, pero al escuchar los gemidos necesitados acelero un poco el ritmo. El mayor se retorcía, la mano que antes masajeaba el nudo ahora estaba ocupada masturbandole y acariciando sus testículos. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, pero el celeste parecía derretido-Mas adentro...-jadeó con voz ronca, estaba tan necesitado...quería sentirlo bien profundo, abriendo en medio su cuerpo, calmándole. Su piel estaba hirviendo por el celo, sentía la sangre burbujeando en sus venas. Estaba desesperado... gimió de gusto al sentir una honda embestida y sus manos sujetaron las sabanas al sentir ese nudo presionando, su entrada cediendo un poco, expandiéndose para recibirle. Joder, joder... se sentía tan abierto, y necesitaba ser llenado. " _Charles, Charles, por favor... más a dentro..._ ", el telepata gimoteó al escucharlo. Ir más a dentro significaba anudarle. ¿Realmente era lo que Erik quería o estaba hablando su celo? Soltó sus piernas, sintiendo como estas rápidamente se envolvían en su cintura, en un firme y apretado abrazo. Bajó su mano a acariciar la entrada ajena, sintiendo los pliegues casi expandidos por completo. La piel estaba caliente y palpitante.

-Erik... si me empujo más a dentro voy a anudarte-le explicó, deseando con toda su alma que Erik dijera que si, que lo hiciera. Dioos, estaba desesperado por clavarse tan adentro como fuera posible, sentir ese cuerpo tragarse su nudo y dejarlo bien lleno y atorado. Debería hacerlo, debería empujarse... no debería preguntar, por que seguro Erik se negaría. ¿Y si lo hacía sin preguntar? El omega no iba a negarse, obviamente también lo deseaba. Quizás luego refunfuñara un poco pero se le iba a pasar. Ambos iban a disfrutarlo, era lo que sus cuerpos les exigían. ¿Estaba bien abusar de la confianza ajena y simplemente dejarse llevar? Dios, no debería pensar esas cosas pero ¿hacía cuanto que quería estar dentro suyo y sentirse completamente rodeado por él? Quería dejarle su semilla bien a dentro, y que tardara muchísimo en bajar, quería bañarlo con ella. Quería que Erik gritara de puro gozo y se abrazara a él, y temblara mientras sentía el nudo abrirle. Dios, dios, dios... no podía resistirse, no podía esperar respuesta. Ya esta, no podía contenerse más. Empezó a empujarse suavemente, sintiendo la entrada expandirse de a poco. Le hubiera gustado meterselo de un solo movimiento, pero no podía ser tan cruel. La piel iba cediendo, queriendo hacerle lugar... pero aun no lograba meter nada, simplemente se hacía espacio, buscaba que se acostumbrara. Se relamió los labios, sentía el sudor chorreando por su frente. Apenas abrió los ojos y vio a Erik mordiéndose el puño, cuando el magnético abrió los suyos sus miradas se conectaron y al instante siguiente sintió la mano ajena en su cadera, deteniendole. Sollozó, no pudo evitarlo, se mordió los labios y se quedo quieto, respetando el deseo tácito de su pareja. Le había frenado, no quería... dioos, y él estaba muriendo por hacerlo.

Su cuerpo tembló de pura necesidad, la mano de Erik bajo a masajearle de nuevo su nudo. Pero no era lo que quería, eso no le calmaba, quería sentir su interior apretándole, esa entrada rodeando le, esos pliegues cerrándose detrás de su bola, dejandole adentro hasta que su excitación bajara. ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba! La mano del polaco le tocaba, le acariciaba con sus dedos, pero Charle no podía concentrarse en ello, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ni él podía evitar uno que otro sollozo de necesidad.

Erik no sabía en que dimensión estaba. Su cuerpo se había derretido. De pronto todos sus instintos, todos sus deseos, todo su ser le rogaba por ser anudado. Había notado a Charles comenzando a penetrarle, y le había detenido, nervioso, pero luego... al tocar su nudo había sentido su boca hecha agua. Sus dedos lo habían masajeado, y mientras más lo tocaba más desesperado se sentía. Lo quería dentro, abriéndole, llenandole. Joder, joder, quería que Charles le anudara, se le clavara hondo, que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Nada más importaba, solo tenerlo dentro, solo sentirlo clavarse. Se sentía como una maldita puta necesitada, pero no importaba, no importaba mientras fuera la puta de Charles, solo de él. Lo necesitaba a dentro, su cuerpo lubricaba, su vientre quemaba de pura ansiedad. Él era un omega en celo y quería ser anudado.

Charles sintió las piernas ajenas apretándose más contra él, y jadeó al sentir como le empujaban hacía dentro. Oh dios, dios... estaba entrando. Ese cuerpo le estaba recibiendo. Abrió los ojos y rápidamente miró sus entrepiernas, era morboso ver como su nudo iba haciéndose lugar, como ese hueco cedía. Miró a Erik, que tenía el rostro tirado hacía atrás, su mandíbula estaba tensa, y las venas de su cuello se marcaban. Se veía tan deliciosamente bien. Charles lo sentía temblar, lo veía en sus brazos, lo escuchaba sollozar y gimotear por lo bajo.

Las piernas dejaron de hacer fuerza, y Charles se mantuvo en su lugar. Su nudo se había quedado a mitad de camino, abriendo ese agujero al máximo, obligando a esos pliegues a estar completamente extendidos. Ese pequeño orificio palpitaba como loco, expandido al máximo. _"_ _No puedo, no puedo... charles... por favor..._ ". El gimoteo inundó su cabeza, la mano de Erik se había sujetado de su cadera y le clavaba las uñas con fuerza. Pero no era rechazo lo que embargaba esa mente, sino demasiado deseo y necesidad. Erik parecía destrozado por la cantidad de emociones y placer. " _Estoy tan abierto... dioos, es tan rico... por favor Charles... métete... te quiero dentro, anudame, anudame... mi amor, por favor, anudame... te necesito, joder, joder... te necesito dentro, te necesito ya... estoy desesperado Charles... por favor, por favor... hazme tuyo_ ". Charles jadeó, sus mentes de pronto parecían mucho más conectadas. Había perdido el control de su poder, pero no le importaba, Erik estaba rogándole por ser anudado. ¿Que más importaba? Todo el tiempo deseo esto.

Le sujetó las nalgas con una mano y con la otra comenzó a masturbarle. El omega respiraba cada vez más agitado y todo su cuerpo se retorcía en tensión y placer. Charles no podía dejar de mirarle. Se veía demasiado hermoso... con medio nudo clavado, obligando a su entrada a estar super dilatada; el pene tenso escurriendo presemen, los abdominales marcados, el cuello en tensión y el rostro sonrojado. Era tan erótico, que él solo quería terminar de hundirse... pero debía esperar. Le sujeto con firmeza la pierna que tenía en su hombro, y empezó a mover sus caderas, moviendo un poco su nudo, de forma circular, sintiendo ese cuerpo dispuesto a ceder más y más. Al ritmo que se balanceaba comenzó a masturbarle más rápido, notando como el pecho ajeno subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido de forma errática.

El omega no podía más que retorcerse, las correntadas de placer iban en aumento y ya no tenía dominio de su cuerpo. Quería empujarse para que ese nudo terminara de entrar, para sentirse lleno, pero ningún musculo le respondía, todos parecían rendidos a lo que Charles quisiera hacer de él. Y joder, se sentía bien estar así de dominado, y tan jodidamente abierto, tan expuesto y usado, y entregado. Y su mente casi ni pensaba, no pensaba en nada que no fuera su cuerpo temblando, y las manos de Charles, y su pene, y ese bulto partiendole al medio, y lo bien que se sentía todo... y lo necesitado que estaba de que terminara de anudarle. Sollozó, porque era lo único que podía hacer: temblar y sollozar esperando la misericordia de ese alfa que parecía querer arrastrarlo a la locura. Cuando la mano que masturbaba su pene apretó sus testículos, su mente estalló en blanco. Se convulsiono, y sólo fue consciente de sus dedos crispándose y su entrada palpitando casi dolorosamentemientras la vida, la jodida vida, se le iba por el pene. Dejó escapar todo el aire de los pulmones, y durante un segundo temió morirse en ese preciso instante: morirse a medioanudar, por exceso de placer. La mano no dejó de masturbarle mientras la simiente salía de su pene como si no tuviera fin. Todo lo que él sentía era placer, cosquillas, vibraciones y más placer y esa placentera electricidad que surcaba su columna y que en su cabeza se traducia en que su cuerpo estaba desgarrandose, partiendose al medio y que nunca más en su jodida vida podría volver a sentarse...

Ni bien lo sintió estallar, Charles no dudo más, se hizo solo unos milímetros hacía atrás, y luego se empujo hasta el fondo. Un grito se escuchó cuando el cuerpo terminó de abrirse, prácticamente desgarrándose por recibirle. Él se dejó arrastrar por el orgasmo de Erik, sintiendo el placer estallando en su espalda. Ese cuerpo palpitaba como loco, asfixiandole mientras se cerraba detras suyo, dejándole atrapado dentro. Todo se volvió más confuso y nebuloso: El placer sexual se vio mezclado por otro tipo de placer, Charles sintió su pecho estallar y una sensación que a Erik le resulto desconocida y extraña. Sus mentes se liaron por un momento, perdiendo la conciencia de donde acababa uno y donde empezaba el otro. El vinculo se formo, finalmente, y Charles lloriqueó de alegria cuando una sensación sumamente agobiante se apodero de ellos haciendo les sentir como si de pronto estuvieran completos. Había sentido tantas dudas, y al fin... ¡al fin! Era suyo. Suyo. Todo suyo. La alegría, el placer, el amor, todo burbujeo en sus vientres, arrastrándolos a un nivel de éxtasis inimaginado.

-Joder... Mi alfa-gimió Erik, cuando el nudo le hizo sentir un nuevo orgasmo sin siquiera haber terminado de sentir el de segundos antes. Charles le gruñó en respuesta antes de besarle con posesividad, queriendo trasmitirle lo intoxicante del momento. Sentía los labios ajenos húmedos poque el mayor había comenzado a llorar cuando el nudo lo atraveso, desgarrandó sus entrañas y haciendo que el placer se mezcle con el dolor. La mente de Erik de sentimientos de placer y dolor, y de estar lleno de Charles, y de lo delicioso y perfecto que era, de lo mucho que había querido sentirse así toda su vida. Su cabezas daba vueltas, solo podía ver estrellas explotando en sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba con fuerza, sintiendo sus testículos ya casi vacíos... y un cálido y espeso liquido bañándolo por dentro aliviando el ardor de sus entrañas. No podía calmar su respiración, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, succionaba el pene dentro suyo, se apretaba contra ese nudo, ese nudo que le obligaba a estar tan abierto, tan usado, tan bien follado. Era el mejor orgasmo de su vida, le estaba robando el aliento. Cuando un ultimo destello de placer surcó sus cuerpos sintieron un segundo una sensación extraña antes de que la cama golpeara contra el piso. Recién en ese momento notaron que habían estado flotando, junto con todos las cosas de metal. Erik no le dedicó ni un segundo de pensamiento a eso, su corazón latía aún muy rápido por el orgasmo y el reciente descubrimiento. Charles había dejado de besarle y ahora respiraba agitado encima suyo. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron sintio sus mejillas arder-Mi alfa-susurró casi sin voz. El telepata notó que el tono era una mezcla de asombro, felicidad y miedo. No supo que decir, y un segundo después Erik había enterrado el rostro en su cuello, al parecer avergonzado. Él solo pudo sentir ternura, y le rodeó con sus brazos, escondiéndose también en el cuello ajeno.

" _Tuyo_ " respondió mentalmente, sintiendo como los brazos ajenos le rodeaban rápidamente, abrazándose con fuerza a él. Luego se quedo callado, disfrutando del anudamiento y dejandole analizar las cosas. Nada borraría la sonrisa de su rostro, se sentía perfecto, como estar en casa... y casi podía jurar que sus corazones estaban latiendo al mismo tiempo. Y por el vinculo laterian así por el resto de sus vidas. Al fin eran uno del otro.

**CHERIK**

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-el ruido de la cama al caer había alertado a todos los residentes de la mansión. Moira había salido con una bata, mirando confundida a Sean, Hank y Alex que ya estaban en el pasillo. Los alfas compartieron una mirada significativa, el aroma del celo era muy obvio... y también muy obvio a quien pertenecía, pero eso no implicaba que los betas lo notaran. Hank carraspeó algo nervioso y Alex se hizo el tonto encogiéndose de hombros. La chica frunció más el ceño-¡Vino de la habitación de Charles, quizás se cayo y le paso o algo o...!

-No, no, no. Claro que no-se apresuró a decir el rubio, fingiendo reírse ante la idea. Cuando la mujer amenazó con dirigirse a la puerta del alfa, Hank se apresuró a ponerle un brazo enfrente, deteniéndola antes de que se acerque demasiado. Alex suspiro con alivió y Sean los miró confundidos a ambos.

-Creo que... tiene compañía-susurró algo incomodo el científico. Los ojos castaños de la agente no disimularon el odio, boqueó un par de veces, al parecer queriendo protestar, pero la mirada segura del alfa la incitó a quedarse callada. Molesta apretó los labios y le dedicó una furica mirada a la puerta. Luego se giró y camino rápidamente rumbo a su cuarto, las pisadas firmes y la postura tensa implicaban claramente que estaba muy molesta.

-Moira, espera yo...

-Ahora no estoy para lidiar con tus cosas, Sean-dijo ella mas que molesta, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. El pelirrojo se quedo estático enfrente, parpadeó varias veces y sintió un dolor instalarse en su pecho. Con algo de pesar apreto sus labios, desilusionado ante el evidente rechazo. Estaba por golpear la puerta, dispuesto a insistir hasta calmarla, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-No se cuando vas a entender que ella no se interesa en ti. Eres solo el juguetito dispuesto que usa cuando el Profesor no esta dispuesto a atenderla. No te ve como un amante, ni como un novio. Eres muy joven para ella-la voz de Alex no se escuchaba completamente agresiva, pero a sus oídos sonó demasiado brusca. Bufó y se gió a mirarle, fulminandole con sus ojos. En realidad había olvidado que el rubio estaba a unos pocos metros y Hank un poco más atrás de este. Los miro molesto a ambos pero luego se centro en Havok.

-Deja de meterte en mis cosas. Prefiero que sigamos ignorándonos. Asi que mejor cierra tu boca y piérdete de mi vista-le respondió con brusquedad. El rubio bajo la mirada, sin responder nada. Aunque era obvio que se estaba conteniendo para no perder el control y que aquello acabara en una desgracia. Volvió a alzar la vista solo cuando sintio un portazo en el cuarto del pelirrojo. Se quedo contemplando el espacio vació, apretando los puños esperando que eso alivie su ira. Era frustrante estar tan enamorado de alguien que no lo registraba y que ademas prefería humillarse regalando su amor a alguien que claramente no le correspondía. Era contradictorio, por que odiaba de Sean exactamente lo mismo que él hacía. Los dos amaban a alguien que ni los registraba, aunque el pelirrojo corría con un poco más de suerte.

-Y yo no sé cuando vas a entender tu que Sean no te corresponderá-al escuchar la voz ajena se giró a mirarle. Sus ojos celestes chocaron con los ajenos y lo fulminaron. De pronto entendió porque sus palabras le molestaron tanto al pelirrojo. Dolían. Y eso que Hank había sido muchísimo más cortes que él.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Buzo-lo empujó al pasar por su lado, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el hombro cuando su cuerpo choco contra el macizo ajeno. Apenas hizo un par de pasos cuando una mano firme tomo su muñeca. Al girarse Hank le miraba con atención, no había molestia en sus ojos claros, solo paciencia.

-No te lo digo para molestarte. Pero él no te corresponderá. Eres un alfa, Alex, y él es un beta... tu vas a encontrar a tu...

-No tienes idea de lo que se siente amar a alguien que sabes que no debes amar, y que encima no te corresponde-siseó, sin apartar sus ojos de los ajenos. Durante un instante la atmósfera se volvió demasiado tensa. Dos alfas discutiendo nunca era buena señal, mucho menos con alguien como el rubio que podía perder el control tan fácilmente.

-Ame a Raven mucho, cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Y lo arruine con ella. Sé lo que se siente. Pero tu con Sean no tienes oportunidad, y si sigues así perderás su amistad-le dijo con tranquilidad. Esas palabras lograron que el chico se sintiera algo culpable. Miró a la habitación del pelirrojo nuevamente y luego apreto los labios. Cuando miró de nuevo a Hank sus ojos se quedaron estudiando la expresión ajena. No había maldad en esa clara mirada, solamente buenas intensiones. Finalmente suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias-respondió, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarse para marcharse de nuevo. Recién en ese momento notó que el científico aun lo sujetaba. Rápidamente la gran mano soltó su muñeca y él siguió caminando rumbo a su cuarto.

-Alex-justo cuando llego a su puerta escucho la voz ajena, se detuvo y se giro de nuevo a mirarle. Hank estaba frente a su propia puerta y lucia algo pensativo-. Se que no somos amigos, pero no quiero verte mal. Ya no sufras por eso-susurró.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-murmuró. Compartieron una ultima mirada antes de que el rubio entrara a su cuarto. Hank suspiro, metiéndose en su propia habitación. En realidad, ese consejo había sido tanto para el rubio como para si mismo. Él aun sufría por Raven, sabía que había arruinado la relación que tenía con la metamorfa... ella al volver había querido hablar y él, preso de sus propias inseguridades, la había apartado. Ahora, él seguía inseguro y ver en Raven la seguridad de andar como realmente era hacía que sea muy difícil enfrentarla. Contradictoriamente, hace un tiempo había empezado a admirar e idealizarla aún más. La chica tenía la confianza que a él le faltaba.

Se sacó reloj que tenía en la muñeca, y ante sus ojos sus manos dejaron de ser pálida piel lampiña para transformarse en el pelaje azulado que ya era su realidad. Había estado avanzando en el suero que le haría lucir normal, ya estaba casi listo... pero cualquier respuesta que encontraba parecía ser temporal. Aunque algo era mejor que nada.

**CHERIK**

Llevaban al menos diez minutos en absoluto silencio y acurrucados uno en el cuello del otro. De a momentos a Charles le invadían las proyecciones de la confusión de Erik, pero prefería alejarse de su mente, dejandole calmarse. Sabía que había mucho para analizar... y les quedaba un rato más para estar así. Él se limitaba a disfrutar del momento, prefiriendo ignorar los miedos y los nervios que le generaba la situación. Estar anudado dentro de Erik era... era el cielo. Era tan cálido y suave, y lo sentía palpitar de a momentos, y el morbo de saber que lo había llenado de _su_ esencia le generaba un calorcito en el pecho. Podría quedarse allí toda la vida y sería feliz... le hubiera gustado que el anudamiento fuera una sesión de amurracos y besos para disfrutar de la replicas del orgasmo, pero entendía que la situación era normal. Había mucho que pensar. Con suerte (y cruzaba los dedos para tenerla) esta no sería la única vez y en un futuro podrían hacerlo de mil formas distintas.

Erik estaba hecho un lió, intentando ordenar su propia mente y la sensación extraña que se había instaurado en su pecho. Cuando era niño sabía que así debía sentirse encontrar a tu pareja: el cosquilleo en el vientre, la ansiedad, la ligera opresión en le pecho, sentirse atontado por su aroma que generaba una picazón detrás de la nariz, la piel electrizada y la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos. ¡Pero al conocerla, no cuando llevaban casi un año de conocerse y relacionarse, y mucho menos en medio de un anudamiento! Se sentía avergonzado, porque ¿qué clase de omega era si no había reconocido a su alfa? Sentía en las venas que Charles era su alfa, no podía ser una confusión por tantos orgasmos ¿verdad? ¿Y Shaw? Él nunca lo hizo sentirse así, pero había estado tan seguro de que era su pareja. A pesar de que nunca sintió lo que sentía ahora: alivio, felicidad, sensación de estar completo (y lleno) y amor. Amor. Pero amó a Charles mucho antes de saber que era su alfa... dios, todo era tan complicado, su cabeza era un enredo.

Olfateó un poco el cuello ajeno, ya que había notado que ese aroma le relajaba y quería distender la mente por un momento. Notó que Charles le hacía más lugar, y se sintió aún más avergonzado pero eso no evitó que aprovechara para olfatearle mejor. Dios. Olía tan delicioso. Y le generaba una sensación de atontamiento en la que su mente solo podía razonar "estas hecho para estar aquí, entre estos brazos, olfateándole; con él. Eres suyo, todo suyo... y es tan tuyo. Perteneces aquí, para siempre". Su cabeza se escuchaba tan patéticamente cursi y omega que le daba vergüenza ajena, pero no podía evitar que esas sensaciones le llenaran. Era agradable, y placentero... y realmente podría quedarse allí durante toda su vida. Era la primera vez que estaba anudado a un alfa y lo disfrutaba.

Sintió unos suaves besos en el cuello que le hicieron estremecerse, y cuando volteó el rostro sus ojos chocaron con el rostro del alfa. Con esa piel blanca, y los ojos exageradamente azules, la boca roja una sonrisa tímida y el pelo revuelto. Ese alfa con pintas de omega que era tan hermoso, y ahora a sus ojos se veía mil veces mejor, parecía resplandecer. Tuvo que apartar la vista para poder desatontarse de esos ojos azules que reflejaban demasiado amor y adoración. Se centro en la boca roja mientras intentaba conectar sus pensamientos y formar algo coherente-¿Cómo es qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Cuando fue que...?-carraspeó, incomodo ya que no podía formar ni una pregunta. Quería saber todo, pero no sabía cual era el inicio-Mierda. Ni siquiera se que...

-¿Quieres que te muestre?-una de las manos ajenas dejo de abrazarle y los dedos danzaron enfrente suyo. Durante un segundo dudo pero al ver la expresión confiada del alfa, de su alfa, termino por asentir. Hubo una tímida sonrisa y los dedos se apoyaron en su sien, presionando muy sutilmente. Al instante se vio invadido por un lió de imágenes proyectadas que de a poco fueron hilando la historia desde el punto de vista de su compañero.

El océano y la ansiedad de salvar a un extraño, los brazos envolviéndose en un delgado cuerpo, la falta de oxigeno y ¡por fin! llegar a la superficie. La primera mirada, el corazón de Charles latiendo rápido cuando sus ojos se encontraron y pudo descubrir que era su omega. La felicidad de notar lo perfecto que era, y la desilusión de no ser reconocido.

El viaje en carretera la ansiedad y la admiración constante al conocerse. El asfixie de pasar mucho tiempo junto con el aroma que le desesperaba, el deseo de pasar más tiempo juntos. La felicidad de ser amigos mezclada con la tristeza de no ser pareja.

Rusia. La desesperación, el odio al enterarse lo que había vivido con Shaw. El instinto sobreprotector.

La mansión. La felicidad, siempre mezclada con constante anhelo y miedo. Sintió la ansiedad en sus venas: el deseo reprimido y la desesperación. La posesividad y la lujuria enredándose al sentir el aroma del celo. Contenerse, y desesperarse, y sentirse un animal... y tener que pelear contra las ganas de tomarlo. Y perder la cordura y besarlo y el dolor del rechazo. Y luego todo mezclándose aun más, el amor y el deseo y el miedo y las ansias y la desesperación... y cada toque contenido, cada beso más que ansiado, cada abrazo que quiso prolongarse mucho más. Y el placer, y el deseo de tener más... y cuando todo se volvió muy agobiante por suerte Charles salio de su cabeza.

Aún con os ojos cerrados dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones e inhalo profundamente, como si recién estuviera saliendo del océano. Ese primer día donde sus historias se conectaron. No podía borrar las imágenes de cabeza... la forma en la que Charles le miraba. Dios, recién era consciente de que lo miraba como si fuera la criatura más exquisita del mundo. Parecía atesorar cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada mirada, cada "te amo" susurrado. Todo parecía etéreo en la mente del telepata, Erik parecía tener una luz especial, como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo. De pronto, el dolor que sintió durante ese tiempo tomaba sentido. Era su instinto pidiéndole regresar con su alfa. Necesitaban estar juntos.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto apenas, en un murmullo de voz. Se sentía ligeramente mareado por tanta información, y no sabía que más preguntar. Charles se había guardo eso demasiado tiempo, pero luego de ver su punto de vista no podía sentirse traicionado, solo podía pensar en... lo difícil que debió ser.

-No sabía que hacer-fue la respuesta sincera. La mano que antes estaba en su sien ahora estaba acomodando sus cabellos hacía atrás-¿Que iba a decirte, darling? ¿Que eras mi omega y debías reconocerme? Tu estabas seguro de que era Shaw... y yo no sabía que hacer. Nunca pensé que algo así podía pasar, no estaba preparado. Sólo quería saltarte encima, y tu no me reconocías. Y luego quería agradarte Erik, quería que me notaras, que te enamoraras de mi para que te quedaras a mi lado. No podía presionarte, no luego de saber todo lo que habías pasado. Quería cuidarte, y necesitaba ser comprensivo y cariñoso, y buen amigo, aunque me moría de ganas de ser mucho más que eso-admitió. El magnético se mordió los labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre. Su alfa era jodidamente dulce-. Más allá de los instintos, me enamore tan fuerte de Erik. Y creo que eso no hubiera sido tan poderoso si el vinculo se hubiera impuesto desde un principio. Llegue a conocerte y a enamorarme de cada uno de tus matices, y quería que me amaras por ser yo. Creó que verme obligado a esperar fue muy bueno, si nos hubiéramos reconocido y vinculado al instante... no se si esto sería tan profundo. A pesar de la ansiedad y la desesperación fui feliz conociéndote y me maraville por la suerte de saber que eras mi pareja. De a momentos no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Eras un hombre tan poderoso e inteligente. Que aunque no hubieras sido mi omega hubiera sido imposible no enamorarme de ti. Y cuando te fuiste... sentí tanta tristeza, desilusión porque pensé que no eras mio en realidad. Tuve tanto miedo de conocer a este perfecto hombre, ideal para mi pero que nunca me pertenecería. Y estaba seguro que encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo, y sentí tanto miedo e ira y... ahora que estas aquí todo se ve de nuevo perfecto. Eres mio, y soy feliz por eso, de que me reconozcas. Pero no me arrepiento de como se dieron las cosas, de que no me reconocieras, de no decírtelo. No estoy feliz por habértelo ocultado, pero creo que fue lo mejor. Tu y yo, ahora, somos mucho más que un alfa y un omega. Somos... Erik y Charles, que se aman profundamente y sobre toda las cosas. Y ademas, somos pareja-la mano del telepata se había deslizado por el hombro del polaco, hasta que finalmente se encontró con la ajena. El discurso había hecho que el corazón del magnético se acelerara, preso del nerviosismo y la felicidad. Cuando la mano de Charles tomó la suya, supo que el menor se encontraba tan nervioso como él-. Porque tu me amas. ¿Verdad?-la pregunta fue casi sin voz.

-Si-respondió casi sin aliento. Miró los ojos azules solo un momento y luego sus bocas se rozaron, besándose con delicadeza y calma. El primer beso de reconocimiento, que careció de audacia pero no de emociones. Era más bien una caricia al alma. Cuando se separaron permanecieron con los ojos cerrado. Un silencio tranquilo los invadió nuevamente. La mente de Erik continuo trabajando, recordando los momentos vividos que ahora parecían tener una nueva perspectiva. Tras unos momentos de análisis, sintió su rostro arder-. Pero, dios... ¿cómo aguantaste? Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos y... mierda, me masturbe en tus brazos-susurró, aun con los ojos cerrados, aun recordando la escena de su desorden hormonal y como se había manoseado mientras Charles intentaba ponerle la crema-. Estuve varias veces en celo... me... me... ¡me hiciste un beso negro mientras lo estaba!-su mano que no estaba sujeta a la de Charles voló a su rostro, cubriéndolo con el brazo, queriendo tapar su sonrojo y vergüenza-Me dedié como un loco frente de ti, como si fuera una maldita zorra y...

-Pensé que ya habías superado eso-comentó, recordando lo molestó que el omega había estado consigo mismo tras ese episodio.

-¡En ese momento solo eras Charles y...!

-¿Y ahora quien soy?-preguntó divertido, intentando apartarle el brazo de los ojos pero sin poder hacerlo. " _Ahora eres mi alfa_ ", fue la respuesta inconsciente de la mente ajena-Sigo siendo Charles, en ese momento también era tu alfa, tu no lo sabías pero yo lo era.

-¡Me comporte tan puta contigo!-el telepata bufó, consiguiendo finalmente apartarle el brazo, aunque Erik seguía con los ojos cerrados-Incluso ahora fue un completo descontrol y...

-Así son los celos, Erik. Y no te comportaste como puta, te comportaste jodidamente sensual. De hecho fue una de las pocas veces que no fuiste un mojigato, siempre me miras como si fuera un maldito pervertido que...

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-respondió, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. Charles se quedo atontado mirándola, era sonrisa que amaba: mostrandole todos los dientes y haciendole resplandecer. Y el sonrojó sobre sus mejillas lo hacía verse tierno. Finalmente Erik parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que los orbes celestes se conectaran con los suyos, mirándole de forma cariñosa-Y yo soy un idiota que se dejo arrastrar. ¡Incluso pervertiste nuestros juegos de ajedrez! No puedo acercarme a uno sin pensar en nosotros...-su discurso se vio interrumpido por la carcajada del telepata. Erik rió también, sin poder evitar pensar que todo era muy relajante... quizás culpa de las endorfinas del sexo, pero por ahora estaba bien-. Ahora me resulta tan obvio que eres mi alfa. Te veo y me sintió...-se quedo callado y se mordió los labios repensando sus palabras-Me siento patético-admitió con su voz volviéndose ligeramente avergonzada-. Dios no puedo ni mir...-justo antes de que volteara el rostro, Charles el detuvo, sujetándole del mentón y uniendo sus bocas en un beso necesitado. Pero no era un deseo sexual, simple cariño, anhelo, amor. Le beso con total sentimiento; apoderándose de la boca ajena, recorriendola con tranquilidad, sintiendo la lengua de Erik responder con dulzura. Y se negó a dejarle ir, continuo besandole, como si el tiempo no importara, como si el mundo de pronto se hubiera reducido a ellos dos. Solo quería besarle toda la vida.

El calor de a poco fue abandonándolos y las manos de Erik atrajeron una colcha para cubrirles a ambos. Charles sonrio contra su boca, y se movió un poco, sintiendo su cuerpo ya más flojo. Se levantó un poco, sintiendo su virilidad perder fuerza y salirse de dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Erik gimoteó, sintiéndose vació, y flojo, y usado... y escurrido. Arrugó la nariz removiéndose un poco en la cama, poco acostumbrado a la sensación, y no se sintió cómodo hasta que Charles se acostó a su lado y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Crees que puedas dormir un rato o aun estas muy..?

-No, estoy un poco más calmado-admitió, ya que sentirse vació no le generaba desesperación, era extraño, pero no insoportable. Charles sonrió y quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro hasta que el menor bostezo-. Quizás deberíamos dormir-susurró, y el alfa asintió, tenía los ojos cristalinos. A pesar de eso se quedaron contemplándose un momento más, hasta que el omega tomó valor de decir lo que estaba pensando-. Charles... aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. ¿verdad?

-Demasiadas-respondió con voz adormilada, pero sus ojos no se apartaron ni un segundo de los ajenos, negándose a dejarse llevar por el sueño-. Y las hablaremos, pero... luego de que pase el celo. Por ahora disfrutemos esto-" _quiero aprovechar por si es la ultima vez que estamos así_ ".

-No lo será-respondió el omega, notando como el telepata se sonrojaba ya que había proyectado sin proponerselo-. Creo que no lo será-se corrigió tras unos segundos. Charles apretó los labios y Erik suspiró-. Tenemos que hablar...

-Y lo haremos, pero, ¿ahora puedes abrazarme así dormimos, por favor? De verdad ha sido un tiempo largo sin ti y...-los brazos no tardaron en rodearle y Charles enterró su rostro en el pecho ajeno, abrazándole también, sujetándolo tan fuerte como podía para sentirle suyo. Durante era noche quería pensar que Erik se quedaría para siempre a su lado-. Te amo tanto.

-También yo-susurró la voz adormilada del omega. A pesar de ser quien tenía más sueño, Charles se quedo despierto tanto como pudo, queriendo grabar el momento en lo más profundo de su mente. Erik le había reconocido al fin, luego de tanta espera y tanta lucha. Y realmente rogaba al cielo porque esta vez tuvieran un final feliz. Quería que todo fuera tan perfecto como lo era justo en este momento, pero si no podía ser, quería recordar cada sensación y momento, como estaban sus cuerpos y como era su aroma, y como se sentían los brazos de su pareja rodeandole. La respiración ajena de a poco se fue volviendo más pausada y Charles supo que Erik se había dormido. Le beso el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón sonriendo cuando notó nuevamente que ahora latía al unisono con el suyo.

Y esperaba que latieran juntos, por el resto de su vida. 

**Yo ya dije, si no gusto, quejas al que me dijo que lo subiera sin repensar xD**

 **Estoy casi seguro de que van a odiarlo porque es el desenlace(y los desenlaces nunca satisfacen) e hice esperar tanto por ésto y cuando fui a escribirlo pensé mil formas de llenar las expectativas que creé y... no sé, siempre me resultaba insatisfactorio. Aparte estoy casi segura de que se saltaron partes xD si lo leyeron todo, mis aplausos... son diez paginas de sexo, y eso que recorte e intente no explayarme demasiado, pero no logre achicarlo más. Yo y ser conciso no somos sinónimos.**

 **En realidad en el capitulo iban más cosas de trama (no era solo sexo) pero se hacía muy largo y lo pateé para el próximo. Espero que... que se yo. En el siguiente voy a ver como arreglo todo.**

 **Me voy con el rabo entre las patas. Besasos y gracias por leer.**


	6. La Mañana Siguiente

¡Hola **holas! Sé que me he tardado muchisimo, ciertamente no era la intención pero me atrase con todas las historias... y bue, a veces cuesta. Pero aqui estamos *-* Ya tengo casi completo el capitulo de "No Mi Erik" asi que soy feliz.** **Finalmente estamos aqui. Dioos, despues de lo que les hice esperar, ojala les guste. Siempre que voy a puclicar me entra la inseguridad.** **Muchas Gracias a Gisela por mirarlo. Te adoro *_*** **Enjoy?!**

 **LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Cuando despertó se estiró en la cama, sintiéndose demasiado tranquilo y feliz como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Últimamente despertar era agotador, pero ese día se sentía rejuvenecido. Estaba ligeramente cansado por la actividad física, pero se sentía bien y la sonrisa de su rostro parecía imposible borrar. Los brazos de Erik lo tenían envuelto firmemente y él se acurrucó entre ellos. Si lo normal era que un alfa abrazara protectoramente al omega... la normalidad estaba subestimada, porque a él le gustaba su realidad, donde su pareja era quien más de una vez lo dominaba o lo hacía sentirse seguro.

El omega roncaba suavemente, él se acurrucó en su calor un momento presionando la oreja contra su pecho y dejándose llevar por el suave latir de ese corazón. Oh, ¿cuántas veces deseó tenerlo así? Suyo, descansando juntos, luego de haber hecho el amor toda la noche. Olfateó ligeramente la piel y, aunque le llamó la atención que ya no tuviera el potente aroma del celo, no lo pensó demasiado. Seguramente era porque sus hormonas estaban calmadas durante el sueño. O vaya uno a saber, los omegas en celo no solían dormir tanto, solían despertar excitados... pero ya la experiencia le había enseñado que ninguna posible regla se aplicaba a su pareja. De todas formas, decidió levantarse, escapándose de los musculosos brazos, para buscar la camisa y ponérsela sobre los hombros. Con un rápido chequeo mental notó que todos seguían durmiendo. Lo mejor sería que él aprovechara para ir a buscar algo de comer ya que, si Erik se despertaba nuevamente caliente, poco iba a pensar en la comida y... necesitaban alimentarse.

Aún acomodándose la camisa salió del cuarto evitando hacer ruido, quería dejarlo descansar. La luz empezaba a colarse por los amplios ventanales de la mansión, pero aún era muy temprano. Pasó por el cuarto de Hank, quería saber si el científico estaba despierto ya que necesitaba hablar con él pero, igual que todos, estaba durmiendo. Quizás podría ir un poco más tarde. Si mal no recordaba, Hank tenía unas pastillas en su laboratorio, las había buscado cuando estaba haciendo toda la investigación hormonal y ahora él las necesitaba.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, buscó unos huevos y los rompió en un sartén mientras ponía a calentar la pava. También tomó algo de fruta, pensando que necesitaba llevar un poco de todo. Si Erik estaba muy ansioso por sexo, bien podían usar la comida como un juego más. Con eso en la cabeza, no pudo resistirse de colocar un tarro de crema en la bandeja que estaba preparando. El burbujeo en su pecho y la cálida sensación en el vientre no se iban. Erik le había reconocido y la felicidad no quería abandonarle. Tantas dudas que sintió, tanto sufrimiento, tanta paciencia y pelea habían tenido su recompensa al escucharlo decir "mi alfa". Joder, de sólo pensarlo volvía a instalarse la sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía un tonto, enamorado, extasiado y volando en esa nube de felicidad de la cual no se quería bajar. Sabía que había mucho de qué hablar, mil problemas y diferencias que superar... pero Erik había dicho que no sería la única vez que estarían así y esa simple promesa sólo lo hacía construir más y más ilusiones. Todo podía ser perfecto nuevamente, estarían juntos, ¿qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

Revolvió los huevos y buscó un plato donde ponerlos. Quizás estaba haciendo demasiada comida pero sus instintos protectores de alfa estaban al tope pensando en brindarle a su omega todo lo que necesitara. Quería cuidarlo, atenderlo, alimentarlo, limpiarlo, acariciarlo, acurrucarlo... la mente de del omega iba a ser algo básica durante esos días: dormir y follar... bueno, no follar, amarse. Y Charles tenía que aprovechar el tiempo en que el omega estuviera dormido para buscar otras cosas que pudieran necesitar, como comida y bebida; además, para contemplarle mientras dormía. "Y las pastillas", se recordó a sí mismo, mientras ponía los huevos revueltos sobre el plato.

Justo cuando la pava estaba hirviendo, escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se giró sin dejar de sonreír pero se quedó congelado un momento al ver a... Moira. Apretó los labios pero luego volvió a dibujar la sonrisa-Hola, darling-sonrió algo avergonzado mientras comenzaba a abotonarse los botones de la camisa. No había pensado demasiado en sus pintas porque no creyó encontrarse con nadie-. Disculpa mi apariencia, pensé que todos estarían dormidos y...

-Créeme que te he visto mucho peor-contestó la agente, recargándose en la puerta y sintiéndose jodidamente molesta. Aquí estaba Charles, semidesnudo, preparando desayuno para dos, con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara y ella lo había escuchado tarareando. ¡Había estado tarareando! A pesar de la vergüenza, el maldito brillo de "pasé la mejor noche de mi vida" no se iba de sus ojos y eso sólo lograba molestarla más. Ella sabía que ellos no eran nada, pero... pero... ¡mierda! Había conocido a alguien que le interesaba lo suficiente como para preparar el desayuno, con ella nunca se tomó esas molestias-¡Deja de abotonar la maldita camisa, te he visto en pelotas un montón de veces!-dijo exasperada y el hombre se quedó estático, mirándola sorprendido, y dejó la prenda con solo tres botones abotonados. Aún observándola incómodo, comenzó a acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, pero eres una dama no quería mostrarme en estas pintas-volvió a sonreír avergonzado. Obviamente Moira estaba muy molesta y él de pronto se sentía ligeramente culpable... sólo ligeramente, aún estaba muy feliz y tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar que Erik al fin le había reconocido-¿Te preparo un té?-ofreció cortésmente, girándose a apagar la pava que ya había hervido y buscando en la alacena las hebras, tomó suficiente para tres tés y luego devolvió un poco. A Erik no le gustaba el té, prefería el café. Y él recordaba que había quedado un poco desde la época en la que el magnético vivía con ellos. También había visto un filtro. Hurgó un poco en la alacena y sonrió triunfante al encontrarlo. Tomó tres tazas y preparó los tés colocándoles a las tazas el infusor y, mientras esperaba, hizo con un poco más de empeño el café. Sentía la mirada de Moira clavada en su nuca, pero prefirió ignorarla hasta que la chica hablara-¿Tres de azúcar?-recordó vagamente antes de endulzar y dejarle la taza sobre la mesa. Las otras dos las colocó sobre la bandeja. Al café le puso sólo una cucharada ya que Erik lo prefería amargo.

-¿Por qué no desayunas conmigo?-preguntó la chica, acercándose y sentándose en la mesa. Cuando Charles se giró a mirarla vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró, nuevamente incómodo, y negó con la cabeza.

-Disculpa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, porque...

-Porque tienes compañía-comentó, dedicándole una mirada a las dos tacitas. Charles se apoyó en la mesada, observándola sin saber qué responder. La chica dio un sorbo a su taza y, cuando la bajó, sonreía-. Es curioso porque a mí nunca me hiciste algo tan dulce como prepararme el desayuno. ¿Debo suponer que tu nueva invitada...?

-No supongas nada, no es muy educado que...

-¿No es educado? ¿Pero si es educado que traigas a esta casa a alguien cuando estoy yo aquí y hace sólo unas noches estábamos compartiendo la cama?-Charles tuvo que morderse la parte interior de la mejilla para no responderle feamente que esta era "su" casa y que ellos no compartían la cama, compartían el sofá. Prefirió callárselo porque entendía que él había sido un poco idiota y medio cabrón con la chica.

-Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras de esto así, pero...

-¿Pero, qué? ¿Tienes a alguien mejor ahora y te deshaces de mí sin siquiera tener la cortesía de avisarme que lo nuestro terminó?-En ese momento Charles frunció el ceño, observó un momento a la chica alzando la ceja y luego suspiró.

-¿Lo nuestro, Moira? Somos personas adultas. Ambos sabemos que no teníamos nada. Nada serio al menos-respondió, sonando tan suave como pudo. Debió suponer que todo el asunto con Moira iba a terminar así en algún momento y lo mejor era dejar de patear este problema hacia el futuro. Erik ya le había reconocido, se quedara o no con él. Moira igual ya no formaba parte de sus intereses. Por muy cruel que aquello sonara en su cabeza-. La pasamos bien juntos, pero nunca fue nada importante y...

-¿Dónde se fue tu caballerosidad?-preguntó la chica, divertida, bebiendo nuevamente de su taza. Durante un segundo, Charles meditó que borrarle la memoria sería muy productivo, ya que podría evitarse todo esto, pero luego respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo que eso no era ético. Tenía que tener paciencia, "romper" (era curioso porque no sabía que habían estado saliendo) con alguien nunca era fácil. Al menos Moira no estaba llorando-¿Me dirás aunque sea el nombre de tu nueva conquista?-la chica sonreía de una manera inquietante, Charles sólo apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Ella finalmente entendió el gesto y dejó escapar una risa-Dime, ¿es algo serio o te aburrirás de esto como lo hiciste de mí?

-Tengo la esperanza de que sea muy serio-respondió sin duda. No era algo que pudiera decidir solo, pero realmente tenía la fe de que Erik se quedaría con él, de que estarían juntos, de que serían felices.

-Esperemos que resulte. Ya sabes lo que dicen: La vida es una rueda, todo vuelve-comentó mientras revolvía con su cuchara la tacita con té. El alfa contó hasta diez para armarse de paciencia, miró de reojo sus tazas esperando que no se enfriaran demasiado-. Tú jugaste con mis emociones, esperemos que ella no lo haga-la sonrisa de la agente no era muy amable, pero él no identificó pensamientos de maldad así que no se preocupó. Era simple despecho, tenía que lidiar con esto... lo había hecho antes. Pero tenía tan pocas ganas de hacerlo, su omega le estaba esperando en la cama y él prefería que despierte cuando ya esté de nuevo en la habitación. Erik era muy inquieto, quizás salía y si olía a celo... bueno, había dos alfas más en la mansión, no quería problemas.

-Me disculpo por ello-se mantuvo suave, aunque la mirada insistente le estaba molestando un poco-. Él no lo hará-aseguró sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su propia confianza. Pero es que... era Erik. Habían pasado tantas cosas, buenas y malas, y no importaba si todo terminaba en desastre: él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su omega nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos. Erik lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas.

-Oh, o sea que es un hombre-la sorpresa ajena fue indisimulable. Los ojos castaños se abrieron de par a par y, durante un momento, Moira quedó congelada. Parpadeó varias veces y luego boqueó. Cuando pareció recobrar la compostura sus ojos lo miraron con curiosidad y análisis-Acaso... ¿encontraste a tu omega?

-Encontré a mi pareja, sí-dijo resueltamente, sin poder evitar la emoción en el pecho al llamarlo así. Suyo, suyo al fin. Prefería usar la palabra "pareja", porque en el hipotético caso de que Erik lo escuchara, suponía que lo preferiría ante el término "omega". La chica entrecerró los ojos y se relamió los labios.

-Bueno, esperemos que realmente no juegue con tus emociones y que sean felices-a pesar de las amistosas palabras, la expresión seguía siendo inquietante. Charles respiró hondo y apretó los dedos contra la mesada, repitiéndose (de nuevo) a sí mismo ser paciente-. No sé porque todos siguen emocionándose por esas cosas de encontrar a su pareja y...

-Obviamente no entiendes el grado de emoción y de felicidad. La adrenalina que recorre el cuerpo y la desesperación, el sentimiento de estar completo. Encontrar a tu otra mitad... con suerte algún día lo experimentes-se mantuvo amable y le sonrió con cortesía. La risa que escuchó en respuesta no le agradó.

-Son puros instintos animales, eso no es amor. Se sabe perfectamente que no todas las parejas funcionan, cuando superan ese instinto animal de reproducción... no siempre son felices. Lo he visto, Charles. Otra cosa es que tú no llegues a verlo. Eso es un instinto para reproducirse, nunca podría ser amor tan fácilmente-los ojos de la castaña le recorrieron de arriba abajo, él se sintió nuevamente incómodo al recordar que estaba en bóxers-. Espero que se satisfaga contigo, es decir... mírate.

-¿Disculpa?-la molestia en su tono de voz fue indisimulable. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba insinuando? También entrecerró los ojos, se relamió los labios buscando distraerse un poco-¿Qué he de suponer que quieres decirme con eso?

-Eres un hombre muy atractivo, Charles, pero ciertamente... no te pareces en nada a un alfa. Tu figura tan pequeña, frágil, redondeada... Hueles exquisito, no voy a negarlo. Pero, ¿qué omega se sentiría seguro contigo? Los alfas deben ser viriles, poderosos, dominantes. Tú no tienes ninguna de esas cualidades.

-Mejor cállate, Moira-respondió un tanto grosero, girándose para tomar la bandeja que había preparado. Nunca se había sentido inseguro de sí mismo, a pesar de saber esos detalles. Aunque tampoco nunca nadie le había dicho que era "inadecuado", bueno... excepto Erik esa vez que le resalto que él parecía más un alfa que el mismo Charles, pero de Erik no le molestaba. Que se lo dijera Moira era... bufó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la cocina.

-Ni la actitud ni la apariencia de un alfa. ¿Qué omega ha de encontrarte atractivo o confiable para formar una familia?-la chica había salido detrás de él, quedándose abajo mientras el alfa subía las escaleras. En el sexto escalón, el hombre se detuvo y se giró a mirarla.

-Y tú no tienes la apariencia de una maldita bruja pero...-se quedó callado, mirándola condescendientemente. No le agradaba para nada insultar a una mujer, pero ella le había sacado de sus casillas. La estudió con los ojos, sintiendo el despecho y la molesta que proyectaba. Tuvo que repetirse, otra vez, que en parte esto era culpa suya-. Moira, realmente lamento el... desenlace de nuestra historia, pero no es excusa para comportarte así. Me disculpo y ojalá me perdones. Eres bienvenida en esta mansión, pero es MI hogar y tienes que ser respetuosa conmigo y con mi pareja. No quiero escucharte decir nada más sobre nosotros. Si no eres capaz de mantenerte en silencio, mejor vete-su voz fue completamente firme y, si la mujer segundos antes le había dicho que no era dominante, ahora tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Él le mantuvo firme la mirada, notó los labios de la chica temblar antes de que se girara molesta y volviera a entrar a la cocina.

Él suspiró y se retomó su camino. Maldita desfachatada, nunca antes se había quejado de su apariencia y ahora le saltaba con todas esas cosas. Él era consciente de que no se parecía en nada a un alfa, pero eso nunca le había molestado. Quizás si fuera menos perezoso e hiciera algo más de ejercicio... pero igualmente él no tenía ese porte alto, la mandíbula marcada, la espalda amplia y todo eso propio de los estereotipos. Eso no lo hacía menos alfa, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo apartar esos pensamientos antes de entrar al cuarto. Una vez dentro sus ojos quedaron cautivados por la imagen de Erik que aún estaba durmiendo, enredado en las sábanas. Se veía exquisito. Se acercó lentamente, admirando los músculos, la fibrosidad, la firmeza y la fuerza. Su omega era tan exótico, una autentica fiera, un animal salvaje recostado en su cama relajadamente. ¿Y que si él no se veía como un alfa? A Erik ni siquiera le gustaban, de hecho quizás su apariencia ayudaba a que su pareja se sintiera menos intimidada. El polaco no parecía un omega y eso no lo hacía menos hermoso.

Eran la excepción que rompía los estereotipos y eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa de noche para dejar la bandeja, Erik se removió volteando el rostro hacia él. El cabello pelirrojo estaba revuelto sobre su frente y, para el telépata, se veía perfecto. Los parpados ajenos se removieron un poco antes de revelar el par de ojos celestes, enmarcados por las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Erik miró a Charles aún medio adormilado y luego se estiró en la cama. El alfa se quedó atontado, su pareja era como un glorioso tigre: peligroso y hermoso.

No pudo resistirse a sentarse en la cama, a su lado, y luego llevar la mano a su rostro para apartarle el cabello-Buen día, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Erik no olía a celo, olía normal... exquisitamente normal. Eso le llamó la atención, sus hormonas aún deberían estar revolucionarias.

Cuando el omega lo miró nuevamente, su aliento se detuvo un momento, quedando cautivado por la imagen de su alfa. Las fosas nasales se dilataron, en una obvia aspiración para capturar su aroma. Si Erik elevó un poco el mentón para poder olfatear su mano, Charles prefirió hacerse el que no vio nada, más concentrado en observar esos ojos que lo miraban con atención. _"Dios, qué hermoso. Perfecto. Esos ojos y esa boca... mi alfa, tan bello. Su toque es tan suave, huele tan rico. Tan perfecto. Mío. Todo mío, tan mío, tan suyo y... dios santo, qué idiota que sueno...ojala no haya proyectado"_. El alfa inmediatamente dejó escapar una risa, el pelirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta porqué y bufó tapándose el rostro con una mano-Mi mente está idiotizada-murmuró con voz ronca.

-Es normal, recién me reconoces. Estarás atontado un tiempo-respondió, sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de haber leído todo esto. No le hacía falta lucir como un alfa para resultarle atractivo. Erik se desperezó antes de sentarse, sus ojos aún estaban hipnotizados por la figura del telépata y en cada movimiento lo miraba. Era un poco difícil para él aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Tener a Charles allí y que de pronto fuera... el foco completo de su atención. Ahora podía notar cosas que antes no y, aunque le gustaría negarlo, su mente y su cuerpo estaban revolucionados al respecto, sintiendo una extraña ansiedad por arrimarse a él y abrazarlo para asegurarse que estaba allí-. Te traje café-agregó el menor pasándole la taza antes de tomar la propia.

El polaco finalmente apartó los ojos, concentrándose en el desayuno. Sin pensarlo estiró su pierna y las colocó sobre las de Charles, en un inconsciente acto de querer tenerlo cerca. El alfa tampoco pareció notar cuando su mano comenzó a acariciarle, casi de forma automática-Y este... atontamiento, ¿durará mucho tiempo?-preguntó, observándolo de reojo mientras bebía su desayuno. Charles sonrió entre avergonzado y autosuficiente al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, no creo. Unos días quizás... sinceramente, no sé. Han pasado meses y sigo igual de atontado por ti-admitió y, sin contenerse, se inclinó a darle un rápido beso. No le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Erik ronroneó y se acercó más para continuar con la caricia. Sus bocas se fundieron en un cariñoso beso y, si no hubieran tenido las tazas en la mano, Charles se le hubiera ido encima para prolongar el contacto. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa ligeramente boba. El omega carraspeó recuperando la compostura mientras bebía de su café, pero el menor se quedó sonriendo un poco más, sin importarle lucir algo tonto-Bueno y más allá de sentirte idiotizado, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿El celo...?

-Me siento tranquilo-respondió sin poder evitar estar algo confundido. Realmente se sentía como si no estuviera en celo a pesar de que el día anterior había estado tan ansioso y desesperado. Sorbió el café, agradeciendo que terminara de borrar los rastros del sueño. Cuando miró a Charles no pudo evitar notar que los ojos azules lucían ligeramente desilusionados-¿Huelo a celo?

-No-la respuesta fue prácticamente una protesta o un quejido. Erik se hubiera reído pero aún estaba un poco abrumado. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan tranquilo?-. Hueles normal, a ti-agregó tras unos segundos-. ¿Era el último día del celo o...?

-No, empezó ayer de golpe, me sorprende que se detuviera tan repentinamente-no sabía si sentirse aliviado o qué. Estar en celo siempre era horrible, desesperante, agotador, doloroso... pero anoche había sido la primera vez que era correctamente atendido por un alfa, que se sintió bien a pesar de toda la desesperación y había sido... agradable (muchísimo más que eso, aunque no quería admitirlo).

En su juventud había compartido los celos con alfas, pero siempre sin desearlo y nunca era su placer o su tranquilidad lo importante. Siempre terminaba más agotado, nervioso y mucho más adolorido. En esos momentos, la desesperación de sentirse atendido siempre aumentaba pero unida al deseo de que todo acabe pronto. Anoche, Charles lo había hecho desesperarse completamente pero con una cuota continua de placer que aún hacía vibrar su cuerpo. Desesperarse, pero con lo promesa de saber que sería atendido por esas manos que siempre lo llevaban a la gloria. Pero, si el celo continuara, ¿habría sido así todo el tiempo? Quizás Charles se aburría y cansaba al primer día y luego salía a hacer sus cosas y lo dejaba sollozando necesitado. No sabía exactamente cómo se daban esas dinámicas, es decir, tenían una vida, ¿realmente desaparecían cinco días para follar? ¿Charles estaba dispuesto a hacer eso? Era su alfa y se suponía que tenían que estar juntos pero, ¿todo el tiempo? Shaw, que fue su alfa (dios, aún tenía que ordenar esos pensamientos para entender qué carajos había pasado), nunca lo atendía los cinco días. Sólo cuando tenía ganas y luego lo prestaba o lo dejaba llorisqueando. Pero que lo dejara solo y sufriendo era más aliviador que cualquiera de las otras cosas.

-Es extraño-concordó el menor, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos y estudiándole con la mirada. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? No era fácil de descubrir, los ciclos de Erik nunca eran normales, no sabía qué pensar-. Quizás tendrías que...

-¿Estás desilusionado de que acabara?-preguntó, ya que no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en la que los ojos ajenos se habían apagado un poco al escuchar que no estaba más en celo, e incluso ahora lucía un tanto decaído. Charles alzó los ojos para mirarle algo asombrado, un mínimo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y luego dejó escapar una risa retomando su jovialidad nata.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. Y sí, un poco desilusionado, me había esperanzado con pasar los próximos cinco días haciéndote el amor-admitió, una sonrisa entre avergonzada y coqueta danzando en sus labios. Erik sintió un retorcijón extraño en el vientre, agradable... excitación. Pero sabía que no era el celo, era el deseo que Charles despertaba en él, la idea de ellos dos juntos, de nuevo, fundiéndose en uno-. Pensé que iba a tener un poco más de tiempo para disfrutarte de esa manera tan... erótica. Y que iba a poder empujar la charla que tenemos que tener unos días más.

-Cierto, la charla-ninguno de los dos se veía muy entusiasmado al respecto, pero Erik sabía que era necesario tenerla. Bien, Charles era su alfa, pero él seguía siendo el líder de La Hermandad, ellos seguía teniendo ideales distintos.

-Podemos patearla un poco. Es decir, aún es de mañana, ni siquiera hemos desayunado. Podríamos tenerla... luego del mediodía-comentó, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa adornando sus roja boca. Erik no supo si fue que uso su tono alfa o fue simplemente que se veía adorable, pero se sintió bastante dispuesto a obedecer o más bien a aceptar. ¿Había sido una pregunta, verdad? Charles sonrió emocionado, se estiró y tomó la bandeja para ponerla entre sus cuerpos. Con una peculiar tranquilidad, ambos comenzaron a comer-. Podríamos aprovechar este tiempo, quizás el celo vuelve en un rato.

-Es cierto, nunca fui muy cíclico-admitió. Se sintió un poco preocupado cuando notó que la idea de tener un celo le emocionaba un poco. No era eso lo normal, él normalmente odiaba los celos, no los esperaba ansioso pero... la promesa de volver a sentirse mantequilla en las manos ajenas era muy alentadora.

-Bueno, podemos aprovechar este tiempo para comer, darnos un baño e ir a hablar con Hank-ante la mirada curiosa que el otro le daba continuó-. Podría sacarte sangre para ver si todo va bien. Esta mañana quise ir a hablar con él para pedirle pastillas... anticonceptivas-al ver la forma en la que Erik le miraba bastante confundido, frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Las pastillas anticonceptivas se inventaron hace poco, son de control de natalidad.

-¿Y por qué querrías pastillas de control de natalidad?-esa pregunta le hizo parpadear un par de veces sintiéndose algo confundido. Erik era un omega adulto que... que vivió gran parte de su vida encerrado y la otra queriendo comportarse como un alfa. Desvió la mirada un poco incómodo, intentando pensar cómo abordar el tema. No quería ofenderlo ni hacerlo sentir como tonto, cuando volvió a mirarlo lo hizo de forma suave.

-Bueno, eres un omega joven, saludable y anoche estabas en celo. Yo también soy un alfa joven y saludable y al mantener relaciones durante el celo... hay una gran posibilidad de que se produzca una fecundación. Tienes que tener en cuenta que los celos son justamente para eso, un método reproductivo. El anudamiento, más allá del placer y la conexión y todo eso, es para asegurarse de que el semen tenga más posibilidad de fecundar. Agrégale a todo eso el hecho de que soy tu pareja destinada, por lo cual somos más propensos a reproducirnos y... bueno, las pastillas de control natal se usan para evitar hijos no deseados. Antes se usaban como uno de los métodos los inhibidores que tú tomabas, pero ante la cantidad de efectos secundarios y la anulación del celo inventaron unas pastillas qu...

-¿Estás diciéndome que yo podría... que anoche nosotros podríamos...?-el mayor ahora miraba fijamente la bandeja con comida, tenía una expresión seria, aunque durante un segundo Charles alcanzó a visualizar la chispa de pánico en sus ojos-¿Podría haberse dado una fecundación?-el alfa lo estudió un poco, Erik lucía muy serio, esos ojos celestes estaban penetrándole. Aunque se mostrara fuerte pudo interpretar que estaba algo inquieto ante la idea.

-Pudo. Pero es prácticamente remota, porque...

-Quizás por eso se cortó el celo, quizás hubo una fecundación-aunque mantuviera la expresión neutra, la ansiedad fue indisimulable en la voz. Charles se apresuró a apartar la bandeja y a tocarle el hombro, incentivándolo a que lo mirara.

-Erik, no funciona así. Aunque hubiera habido una fecundación, lo cual dudo mucho, el celo no se corta. Sigue su curso y tú te enterarías de la fecundación con un examen o porque te sentirías mal o porque el celo no llegaría dentro de cuatro meses. No simplemente se anula y te enteras que estás embarazado. Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar-le habló con voz clara y firme, los ojos ajenos aún le estudiaban con mucha atención.

-¿Me enteraré de acá a cuatro meses si estoy embarazado? ¡Eso es jodidamente masoquista!-Charles no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa, aunque al instante se contuvo cuando eso claros ojos casi lo apuñalaron.

-Así es la naturaleza. Pero le pediremos a Hank unas pastillas y nada de eso pasará, están pensadas para que pueda tomarse antes del acto sexual o 48 horas después y aún funcionarán a la perfección. No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada-aseguró, lo cual pareció calmarlo un poco. Erik bufó, se llevó la mano a la frente para masajearse la sien, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Seguía algo aturdido y le estaba costando concentrarse en lo importante y dejar de pensar en lo guapo que se veía Charles.

-Nunca antes había tomado nada en los celos y nunca pasó nada. Sinceramente nunca asocié el celo a la reproducción. Ahora que lo pienso es tonto no haberlo notado, sé que es para eso. Pero en mí, nunca lo asocie a esa posibilidad. Tantas veces estuve en celo y nunca hubo la mínima posibilidad de que yo...

-¿Estás seguro de que nunca tomaste nada? Igual hay otros métodos como preservativos o el coito interrumpido o...-se quedó callado al recordar que su pareja no tuvo una vida para nada normal. Le llegaron unas rápidas proyecciones que hubiera preferido no ver. No, a pesar de que desde la mente de Erik esos momentos eran algo confusos y dolorosos, estaba seguro de que allí no hubo ningún tipo de protección-. Quizás…

-A Shaw le encantaba inyectar cosas, quizás algunas eran para evitar eso-dijo resuelto, encogiéndose de hombros. A pesar de que actuara como si nada, era bastante obvia la forma en la que su cuerpo se había tensado. Charles no dudó en inclinarse, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo. Al principio su cuerpo continuaba rígido, pero el omega no se apartó. El rostro quedó enterrado contra su pecho y él se limitó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello con suavidad. Sentía el estómago como ácido al recordar esas cosas: a _su_ omega sufriendo, a _su_ omega siendo tocado por unas manos que no eran las suyas, por unas manos que lo maltrataban en vez de apreciar la obra maestra que era. De a momentos se arrepentía de no haber torturado más a ese hombre porque, si bien el capítulo había sido cerrado, las secuelas se mantenían allí, colándose entre las páginas. Pero algo era algo, Erik había cumplido su venganza.

De a poco lo sintió relajarse, notó que el omega estaba aspirando su aroma con insistencia. Unas nuevas proyecciones le llenaron, del mayor regocijándose con su aroma, relajándose por él, sintiéndose ansioso y animado-Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, ¿verdad?-Erik levantó el rostro, se miraron sólo un segundo antes de que sus labios se atrajeran como si fueran imanes opuestos. El beso fue suave, sus cuerpos buscando inconscientemente unirse más y más. Erik se apartó de golpe, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, aunque lucía avergonzado.

-Dios, estamos siendo jodidamente ñoños-la voz era una mezcla de molestia y diversión.

-¿Y qué? Cállate y bésame-contestó, sin borrar la sonrisa. Erik le miró con la ceja alzada, de manera desafiante. Charles sólo acentuó su sonrisa-Bésame-ordenó, los delgados labios sonrieron engreídamente.

-No te voy a andar obedeciendo-respondió divertido. El alfa le miró coqueto y se relamió los labios, Erik aún estaba medio atontado por el vínculo, por lo cual no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención, cosa que hizo que se divirtiera aún más-. No me digas que vas a empezar a comportarte como esos patéticos alfas que dan órdenes y...

-Soy tu alfa. Bésame-repitió, la chispa divertida no se iba de sus ojos azules. Erik se le encimó un poco, sus labios quedaron rozándose, pero ninguno los unió en un nuevo beso. Sólo se miraban desafiantes. Luego de varios segundos así, el telépata bufó-. Vamos, te mueres por hacerlo-los ojos celestes del omega observaron con atención la sonrisa traviesa de esos rojos labios y, a pesar del deseo, negó con la cabeza.

-Pídemelo-le respondió de manera desafiante, su propia boca sonriendo con travesura. Charles alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua. "¿Quieres tener el control?"-. Quiero que me lo pidas-respondió con simpleza, sin apartar su mirada.

-Bésame, por favor-el omega sonrió con éxito, una sonrisa que a los ojos del telépata fue despampanante. Cuando finalmente se inclinó para unir sus bocas, lo hizo con muchas ansias, como si le hubiera costado estar conteniéndose. "Sabes que me gusta tener el control", comentó mentalmente, mientras su lengua exploraba la cálida cavidad. Charles le sujetó con firmeza de la nuca y lo atrajo más. "Conmigo siempre lo tendrás", respondió mentalmente, y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando acto seguido el omega se le fue encima, tirándolo en la cama y encimándosele mientras le devoraba la boca con ansiosos besos. Se dejó dominar, suspirando con placer al sentir el musculoso cuerpo presionándolo contra la cama, el trabajado torso ajeno contra el suyo, los fuertes brazos rodeándole. Oh, dios, era la jodida perfección.

Cuando se separaron, luego de varios minutos, los dos compartieron una sonrisa-Eres mío-susurró el pelirrojo, de manera posesiva. Charles le sonrió con cariño.

-Y tú, mío-le acarició con suavidad la espalda, bajando su mano hasta la curva de su trasero y apretándoselo sutilmente. No podía evitar estar algo antojado, la ilusión de que iba a pasar los siguientes cinco días con sexo aún no se iba de su cabeza. Quizás tenía algo de suerte y el celo volvía, las hormonas de Erik eran demasiado raras-. Deberíamos darnos una ducha e ir a pedirle las pastillas a Hank. Si el celo vuelve lo mejor sería estar listos... por precaución.-Erik asintió y se salió de encima de él, Charles no tardó en levantarse aunque con algo de pereza.

-Vale, mientras te bañas, iré a hablar con él-comentó, quedándose un momento más recostado. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo, pensando que eso iba a ser algo incómodo. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

-Puedo acompañarte o se las pido yo. Aunque, si debe quitarte sangre, es mejor que vayas-dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación, buscando unas toallas. Erik se mordió el labio sin mirarle.

-Son cosas de omega, supongo que tengo que aprender a lidiar con ellas-dijo a modo de respuesta. Los pasos se detuvieron y en la habitación se instaló un silencio algo tenso. Luego los pasos del telépata se acercaron a la cama.

-Aparta el brazo, quiero que me mires-como antes, Erik no supo si fue o no una orden, pero igualmente lo hizo. Prefería pensar que no, Charles no se atrevería a ordenarle nada y él no sintió esa necesidad de obedecer instantáneamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el telépata lucía ligeramente molesto, apenas-. No son cosas de omegas, son cosas que enfrentamos como pareja. Es la forma en la que nos cuidamos, y no es sólo tema tuyo... es de ambos. No son "cosas" de alfa u omega, es nuestra vida juntos-Erik se quedó quieto escuchándole, apretó los labios y sintió sus mejillas arder un poco. No era de extrañar que el menor pensara así, siempre tan idealista e igualitario. Los ojos azules estaban penetrándole-¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo. Pero... igual iré solo, supongo que tengo que amigarme con todo esto de ser... omega-admitió. Charles volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Creo que es saludable, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Somos más que un alfa y un omega, somos Charles y Erik, eso es lo pri...

-No es sólo por eso-respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama-. Conocí a un omega joven, y supongo que le estoy enseñando esto de no ser débil y dependiente y que ser omega no es un impedimento. Sería medio hipócrita decir eso y negarme a... ¿Qué?-preguntó confundido al ver la sonrisa divertida de Charles.

-¿Quieres ser un ejemplo a seguir para un jovencito?-dijo divertido pero enternecido al mismo tiempo. Un brillo especial en sus ojos-. Eso es bastante mater...

-¡Oh, cállate!-bufó molesto, levantándose de la cama-Mejor vete a bañar y no jodas-el menor sonrió y asintió antes de obedecer. Sentirse nuevamente dominante lo estabilizó un poco, dio unos pocos pasos buscando su ropa, pero se quedó estático al notar una humedad bajando entre sus piernas. Sus mejillas ardieron y bajó la mirada para descubrir lo que ya suponía: un líquido blanco escurriendo por sus muslos. El semen de Charles. El rubor bajó hasta su pecho-. ¡Mejor me ducho primero!-se apresuró al baño, empujando a un confundido Charles.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos j...?-la puerta fue cerrada en su cara, dejándolo algo sorprendido-¡Será divertido, Erik, espera a qu...!-el ruido de la regadera lo interrumpió y no pudo evitar bufar. Tomó el picaporte e intentó abrirlo pero no pudo, seguramente el magnético había trabado la cerradura- ¡Oh, vamos, Erik, no seas amargado!-protestó. Siguió intentando entrar pero finalmente se resignó y fue al armario a buscar algo de ropa. Cuando el omega salió, con la toalla enredada en su cintura, lo miró aún algo encaprichado-Me dijiste que me bañara primero y luego me arrebataste el lugar. ¿Cuál es tu explicación?-el tono juguetón estaba implícito.

-Nada, nada-la ceja del menor se alzó, mirándole un tanto desafiante. Erik bufó y volteó el rostro. _"Podría meterme en tu cabeza y..."_ -La regla de no meterte en mi cabeza sigue valiendo-protestó pero el menor sólo acentuó su sonrisa-. En serio, no vas a meterte en mi cabeza o me largo de aquí.

-Cuéntame, entonces-comentó mientras caminaba hacia el baño-. Tenemos que tener confianza y...

-Dios, ¿vas a dar mucha lata con esto?-protestó y el menor se detuvo justo antes de entrar al baño sonriendo socarrón y asintiendo. Erik bufó y fue a buscar algo de ropa al armario de Charles-. Estaba escurriendo.

-¿Escurriendo?-la voz fue sumamente ansiosa, interesada-¿Estas en celo de n...?

-Escurriendo... tu semen-un gruñido invadió la habitación.

-Eso se sexy-dijo el menor, relamiéndose los labios. Erik se estremeció ante la mirada coqueta-. Hubiera sido sumamente erótico limpiarlo con mi lengua y...-movió la mano y la puerta empujó a Charles adentro del baño. El alfa no se opuso demasiado, a pesar de la semi erección que tenía. Sólo sonrió y luego se escuchó la ducha. Erik aprovechó para terminar de vestirse, por suerte en ese armario había ropa suya de la última noche que pasaron juntos, porque si no nada le quedaría.

-Voy a ver a Hank-comentó a la puerta del baño, antes de salir del cuarto. Andar de nuevo por la mansión se le hizo un poco extraño. Se escuchaban algunos ruidos en la cocina, pero a decir verdad, él no tenía demasiadas ganas de cruzarse con nadie por lo cual deseaba que Hank estuviera en su laboratorio. Quería ver a los chicos, pero al mismo tiempo... sabía que lo de Cuba quizás no sería muy fácil de superar, y quizás no fuera tan bien recibido.

Cuando pasó por la habitación de Hank, no escuchó ruido alguno, por lo cual siguió de largo hasta el laboratorio. Golpeó la puerta y no pudo evitar quedar algo sorprendido cuando lo atendió... Hank, pero en su forma humana, una forma humana muy rara, más grande que la que él había conocido.

-Erik-lo saludó el hombre sin dudar, él no quiso pensar en que quizás había sentido su aroma ni mucho menos que quizás los había escuchado la noche anterior. Joder, ahora que lo recordaba él y Charles hicieron un escándalo. Quizás todos ya sabían que él estaba allí.

-Hank. Estas distin...

-Uso un reloj para verme así-comentó. No le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que el omega apretó los labios, en un aparente desacuerdo. Ambos se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier comentario-. ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó el chico, acomodando su cabello hacía atrás. Erik que aún estaba evaluándolo, lo miró a los ojos y luego puso una expresión más sería y ruda.

-Charles me dijo que tú podías tener... unas pastillas de control natal, o algo así-comentó, repitiéndose a sí mismo en la cabeza que eso era completamente normal, intentando mantenerse tranquilo. La forma confundida en la que Hank frunció el ceño no ayudó mucho-. Comentó que las habías usado cuando estabas experimentando con las hormonas y que seguramente...

-Sí, sí tengo-los ojos del científico lo miraron con suma atención, luego hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Para Erik fue bastante obvio que se veía incómodo. Hank cerró la puerta y caminó hacia unos cajones, hurgó un rato antes de entregarle un pack con una pastilla-. Tendrías que tomarla ahora. ¿Tu celo ya acabó?-inquirió, tan suavemente como pudo. Conocía demasiado bien los mambos que Erik tenía con respecto a ser un omega así que no quería ser irrespetuoso de ninguna manera.

-No. Se cortó de golpe. Por eso vine a ver si podías sacarme sangre y hacer unos estudios-Hank frunció el ceño bastante confundido, pero asintió y rápidamente comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio buscando las cosas. Erik notó que parecía ligeramente incómodo en esa nueva versión suya. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y él había esperado que Hank ya tuviera asumido el cambio pero aparentemente seguía en su misión de esconderse-. No sé si será una continuación del desorden hormonal. La última vez que tuve un celo fue normal y no tomé nada... pensé que ya estaba todo ordenado.

-Quizás aún quedan cosas por acomodarse en tu cuerpo, fueron tres años de hormonas y sólo han pasado, ¿seis meses desde que dejaste de tomarlas?-Erik asintió, estirando su mano cuando Hank se acercó con la jeringa-¿Y cuándo había empezado el celo?

-Ayer, también muy de golpe. Normalmente no es así-comentó luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de lo que estaba por decir-. Estoy nervioso de que quizás se haya dado una fecundación y...-el carraspeo de Hank le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, frunció el ceño al ver lo incómodo que parecía estar. El científico se tironeó el cuello de la camisa, como si le hiciera calor.

-Mejor siéntate, Erik-dijo con un tono sumamente suave. El omega dudó, luciendo aún más confundido, pero finalmente lo hizo. La mirada de Hank no le agradaba. Se estudió a sí mismo, queriendo saber si el celo había vuelto y debería huir, pero se sentía normal. Nerviosamente Hank acomodó su pelo hacia atrás, dejó las muestras de sangre a un lado y volvió a enfrentarle-. La última vez que te saque sangre aproveché para hacerle varios estudios para poder realizar la inyección de cambio de dinámica. Tuve que hacerle muchísimos experimentos para ver cómo reaccionaba hasta que finalmente aísle el componente que determina la dinámica y entendí como cambiarlo. Entre todos esos experimentos, realicé los que eran para ver cómo reaccionó tu cuerpo al exceso de hormonas. Pudo haber sido que aún había muchas hormonas en tu cuerpo en ese momento, pero... los estudios dieron que eras estéril. Incluso cuando aísle la carga hormonal... el estudio dio lo mismo. No eres apto para concebir. Puedo estudiar tu sangre de nuevo y buscar algún tratamiento. Como ya dije, pudo ser efecto del exceso hormonal o en tu infancia tu cuerpo no se desarrolló bien por falta de alimento, quizás algo genético o...

-Shaw experimentó muchísimo conmigo en los campos-las palabras fueron dichas como en ausente, como si no quisiera pensarlo demasiado. Hank notó que el hombre se veía demasiado tranquilo, en exceso, y ni una emoción surcaba su rostro-. Quizás explica porque yo nunca...-la mirada celeste vagó por el piso antes de volver a conectar con los ojos del científico-¿Entonces no es necesario que tome la pastilla?-la calma ajena le resultó algo inquietante al menor.

-Por las dudas, tómala, analizaré tu sangre para ver qué se puede hacer y qué pasó con el celo-Erik asintió e inmediatamente se tragó la pastilla, incluso sin agua. Hank arrugó la nariz. Cuando el polaco se levantó, con una clara intención de irse, el menor carraspeó-. Erik, si no te dije esto antes fue porque... pensé que ibas a inyectarte, y era irrelevante.

-Lo entiendo. Estos temas... no eran muy importantes para mí, hasta hoy-comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Hank nuevamente, estudiándole de arriba a abajo y luego apretó los labios-. Deberías dejar de esconderte, ¿sabes? Ya deberías asumir tu nueva forma que es...

-Voy a volver a ser el de antes. Encontraré la forma-gruñó. Erik le dedicó una mirada a la cantidad de muestras que había sobre las mesas y no tardó en imaginar qué eran. De nuevo, apretó los labios y le dedicó una mirada de pena.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo fríamente, antes de girarse y marcharse de allí. Hank apretó los puños, no quitó los ojos del hombre hasta que su segura figura desapareció tras la puerta. El científico se giró de nuevo hacia sus muestras, contemplándolas un momento. Ya estaba cerca de encontrar un antídoto, no iba a detenerse sólo porque de pronto todos comenzaban a aceptarse a sí mismos.

Al parecer Erik y Charles tendrían su final feliz. Él quería el suyo. Se quitó el reloj y ante sus ojos la piel se fue transformando en el pelaje azul. Se estudió a sí mismo, ese cuerpo que era varias tallas más grande de lo que él había sido... extrañaba su verdadero yo.

Miró el suero en el que había estado trabajando, aún le faltaban algunas pruebas pero...

No quiso pensar demasiado cuando lo colocó en una jeringa y se lo inyectó. Quizás era hora de comenzar a probarlos sobre sí mismo. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ¿verdad?

**CHERIK**

Erik regresó aún algo shockeado hacia el cuarto de Charles. Él realmente nunca se había imaginado así mismo como "padre", mucho menos como padre gestador y se le hacía demasiado fuerte reconocer esa posibilidad y eliminarla casi al mismo tiempo. En realidad, casi ni afectaba sus planes de vida... pero al mismo tiempo, sí. Charles era algo que no había contado en sus planes, no en los que creó al formar La Hermandad.

Cuando entró al cuarto, se encontró con que el alfa tenía sólo los bóxers puestos y se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Cuando el hombre le sonrió todo su rostro resplandeció, los ojos azules brillando con fuerza contra su contrastante piel blanca y sus pestañas oscuras. El corazón de Erik se aceleró, sin poder evitar creer que esa era la imagen más bella que había visto en su vida. Charles era perfecto. El menor dejó la toalla a un lado y peinó su cabello prolijamente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Erik. Instantes después ladeó la cabeza y le miró con atención.

-¿Todo está bien, Erik?-el aludido en un primer momento asintió pero eso no pareció convencer al alfa-¿Hank te dio las pastillas?-Charles se acercó unos cuantos pasos con precaución. Erik meditó cómo decirle lo que acababa de enterarse, ¿eso podría entristecerle? Quizás debería tener tacto, quizás podría decírselo mentalmente, ¿cómo sería más suave?

-Hank me dijo que soy estéril-soltó finalmente, sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. No le pasó desapercibido el pequeño sobresalto en el cuerpo ajeno, la forma en la que luego se quedó estático y cómo su mirada lució desorientada-. No sabe que puede ser la causa. Investigará mi sangre, para saber por qué se cortó el celo y sobre... eso-intentando mantenerse tranquilo caminó hacia la cama y se sentó. Los ojos azules le siguieron con atención, casi se podía imaginar la cabeza del menor maquinando. Erik apretó las manos y le miró con seriedad-. Supongo que esto te... ¿desilusiona?-Charles boqueó un par de veces.

-No. Es decir, sí... es decir...-el telépata apretó los labios. Era la primera vez en su vida que se había quedado sin palabras, contempló a Erik un momento sin saber qué pensar al respecto. En realidad, nunca llegó a evaluar del todo esas posibilidades, si hoy lo mencionó fue por el simple acto de ser precavido, pero no lo pensó _en verdad_. Era como una realidad que tenía planteada para un futuro lejano, de un par de años-. Me tomaste por sorpresa. No es que esté desilusionado, pero...

-Pero siempre has querido tener una familia-le cortó, hablando con completa seguridad. Nunca habían hablado de eso, pero era obvio que Charles era ese tipo de hombre que le agradaban las familias, ¡por dios! Si incluso iba a llenar su casa de niños.

-Sí-admitió, luego apretó los labios y se acercó, hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama-. Pero no llegué a pensar en todo esto. Es decir, Erik... ayer ni siquiera estabas aquí y tampoco me habías reconocido. Es un poco raro estar justo ahora hablando de... los hijos que no vamos a tener-volteó el rostro para que sus miradas se enfrentaran. Al ver de cerca el rostro ajeno, apretó los labios. Erik era demasiado perfecto, lo que siempre soñó, era lo que quería para el resto de su vida, con o sin hijos. Pero... ¿y si no se quedaba?-. Ni siquiera... no hemos hablado de lo que haremos. Si te quedaras aquí conmigo o...

-Tengo un grupo que liderar-respondió automáticamente, Charles al instante bajó la mirada-. No puedo quedarme, es mi causa y...

-Vas a irte-Charles se levantó de golpe y de pronto lucía algo agitado. Se revolvió el cabello con un claro nerviosismo-. Quieres volver a irte, volverás a dejarme...-respiró hondo intentando recuperar la compostura, pero el miedo de volver a sentirse como se había sentido hace no mucho... era horrible. Ahora sería aún peor, porque su vínculo estaba formado, no querría tenerlo lejos, no quería estar solo de nuevo, desesperándose por su aroma, buscando su calor, rogando a la nada porque volviera-. A pesar de que sabes que soy tu alfa y que debes estar conmigo y...

-Estoy lidiando con todo esto también. Acabo de enterarme, es un poco shockeante. ¡Toda mi vida estuve seguro de que era Shaw! No esperaba encontrar otro alfa que fuera el mío, ni mucho menos esperaba que fueras tú y... no sé qué hacer. Tú y yo... nos separamos por las diferencias de ideales, no por falta de cariño o de unión o de...

-¿Vas a irte por que no me entusiasma la idea de andar matando personas? ¿Arrojarás nuestro posible futuro juntos por tu sed de venganza?

-No somos sólo nosotros en el juego. Hay muchos mutantes allí afuera, que están sufriendo en manos de los homos sapiens que...

-No estamos hablando de eso, Erik-Charles se paró enfrente suyo y le miró con seriedad-. Estamos hablando de nosotros, de lo que haremos. ¿Te irás? ¿Volverás a dejarme? ¿Cuándo se supone que volverás a aparecer? ¿Te veré cada cuatro meses cuando tengas un celo y no puedas soportarlo? ¿Mientras tanto deberé volverme loco preguntándome si me extrañas, si me amas, si volverás por mí en algún momento?

-No quiero dejarte, pero tengo una causa que necesita de mí y...

-¡Yo necesito de ti!-Charles bufó y caminó alejándose de él. Erik nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, mucho menos por su culpa. Cuando el menor se volvió a girar para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos-. Te necesito y te quiero aquí... pero... pero si voy a tener que estar mendigando las migajas de tu amor y tu atención, prefiero que te vayas y que no vuelvas. Prefiero superar esto de una vez a que vuelvas de manera intermitente y me destruyas cada vez. No voy a soportar que me llenes de ilusiones, que me permitas acariciarte y disfrutar de ti, que me embriagues en tu aroma y tu calor, que me deslumbres con tu compañía y que luego... luego me lo arrebates todo nuevamente. Enloquecería, no podría hacerlo. Si vas a irte, vete, vete ahora-lo último lo dijo bruscamente y sin esperar respuesta se giró y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Erik se había quedado congelado en la cama, sin saber qué responder.

Una vez en el baño, el menor se mojó el rostro mirando su propia expresión. Tenía los ojos y la nariz rojizos y el resto de su rostro en un tono anormalmente pálido. El corazón le latía en los oídos pero al mismo tiempo sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había esfumado, dejándole débil y sintiéndose inconsistente. Tuvo que sujetarse del lavado porque las piernas le temblaban, la angustia se instaló en su pecho, imposible de ignorar, haciendo que el dolor se volviera físico.

Erik... Erik iba irse de su lado, iba a dejarle, él iba a volver a estar solo e infeliz. ¿Qué sería de su vida? No quería volver a hundirse en la desesperación. No iba a poder aguantar de nuevo su ausencia... lo quería a su lado, para siempre, como su compañero, su pareja, su amigo, su familia. Y todo lo que acaba de decir era una jodida mentira, porque no podría pasar toda una vida sin Erik, no podría acostumbrarse nunca a estar sin él. No podría vivir sin las ilusiones, y sin su aroma, sin su calor y su compañía. Prefería pasar su vida esperando por unos segundos de placer a una vida de frustración.

De pronto el miedo le llenó, ¿y si Erik se iba en ese mismo instante y no podía volver a verlo nunca más? ¡No quería que esa fuera la última vez, el ultimo recuerdo! El pánico le invadía ante la sólida idea. Erik era suyo y perfecto y no podía dejarlo ir.

Se apresuró a salir del baño y el alivio le invadió al verlo aún sentado en la cama. Compartieron una mirada y, al segundo siguiente, Charles sollozó y corrió hacia él. Se arrojó a sus brazos. Erik no dudó ni un segundo en rodearlo-Te mentí, no podría. Te esperaré, te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario. Contaré cada segundo hasta que vuelvas y seré muy feliz cuando estés conmigo. Pero prométeme que volverás, Erik, prométeme que regresarás... aunque sea una vez por semana, al menos una vez al mes... dios Erik, al menos en tus celos. Te esperaré, te esperaré todo el tiempo, pero tienes que volver y...

-Volveré siempre por ti-aseguro Erik, jalándolo más cerca. Las piernas de Charles se habían acomodado a cada lado de las caderas ajenas, cabalgándole. Estaba semidesnudo sobre su omega completamente vestido. Se sentía tan frágil y pequeño y turbado. Ya se había sentido así antes... ya se había aferrado a Erik con desesperación rogando silenciosamente que no le dejara.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-Sé que no lo entiendes, pero...-Charles soltó una risa ahogada y negó con la cabeza. Sonreía pero se veía devastado. Se acercó a Erik y se arrodilló enfrente suyo.

-No necesito entenderlo. Si es lo que te hará feliz, está bien. Erik… un último beso... por favor-el magnético le miró con atención, sintiendo su propio pecho encogerse de pena. Esos ojos azules realmente parecían destruidos, a pesar de que el alfa sonreía. Se inclinó con lentitud, uniendo sus delgados labios a los rojizos de Charles. Escuchó un sollozo ahogado contra su boca y se desesperó, sujetó el cuerpo más chico entre sus brazos, rodeándole, queriendo contenerle. Sus labios comenzaron suaves, pero de a poco la desesperación que Charles parecía sentir le ganó y sus bocas se besaban cada vez con más y más ansias. El magnético empezaba a sentirse angustiado, todo su interior retorciéndose en queja. Sus manos no querían apartarse del alfa, de pronto sentía que podía perder el oxígeno si el menor salía de sus brazos. ¿De dónde nacía tanta desesperación, tanto anhelo? No quería soltarle, no podía hacerlo. Sintió los ojos arder y sus uñas se enterraron en la ropa ajena, tironeándole, casi queriendo arrancársela.

Charles jadeó cuando el brazo de Erik empezó a jalarle, se levantó y, casi sin saber cómo, terminó sentado sobre el omega, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas ajenas. Le rodeó el cuello, con movimientos nerviosos, sin querer despegarse. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse para siempre así? No quería perderle, era su omega, el amor de su vida... y tenía que renunciar a él para que sea feliz. Sus lágrimas, incontenibles, habían bajado por sus mejillas y habían hecho que el beso tuviera un sabor salado y angustioso. Intentaba mantener una respiración regular, pero cada tanto el aire salía desesperado, jadeante, robándole el aliento. Sentía que ese beso le estaba robando la vida, era el beso del final.

Las manos de Erik abrazaban con desesperación al alfa, atrayéndole más, sujetando su espalda como si fuera lo único tangible a su alrededor, mientras sentía las de Charles sujetarle con firmeza el cuello. Lo tenía encima, cabalgándole y, si no fuera por su aroma, le costaría tanto pensar que ese pequeño cuerpo era el de un alfa. Sus lenguas danzaron una contra la otra, sin querer separarse, hasta que un nuevo sollozo del menor hizo temblar todo su cuerpo y se apartó un poco, jadeando. Erik exhaló todo su aliento y de pronto sintió que la angustia le embargaba también. Intentó volver a capturar sus labios en un nuevo beso, cargado de emociones, pero antes de que pudiera detenerle Charles se había separado de sus brazos. Lo notaba nervioso, como nunca lo había visto. Le miró acomodarse el cabello y sonreír de esa forma que comenzaba a odiar: sonriendo pero viéndose triste.

-Eres un mutante asombroso, Erik-le dijo el telépata, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillosos-Haz lo que sea correcto para ti-las palabras salieron forzadas de su boca.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

El recuerdo embriagó su mente, lo destruido que se sintió después de eso y cuando fue en busca de Charles... lo destruido que lo vio. Se había prometido a sí mismo nunca más volver a lastimarlo, no quería verlo quebrarse por su culpa. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, ese pequeño y tembloroso alfa encima suyo, sollozando y permitiéndole hacer lo que necesitara con tal de que sea feliz. Erik vibró de emoción y se inclinó hacia él para capturar sus labios en un necesitado beso. Charles se abrazó a él con desesperación, comiéndole la boca con demasiadas ansias. Erik se apartó un poco, dejando los deseosos labios ajenos pidiendo por más-Volveré siempre, siempre por ti.-Charles sonrió apenas antes de volver a besarle.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, sin que sus bocas se despegaran. Sus cuerpos fundiéndose en un apretado abrazo, compartiendo calor. Las manos de Erik acariciaron la desnuda espalda ajena, apretando al menor contra él, buscando acercarlo más y más hasta que sus pieles fueran sólo una-Te amo-susurró el telépata casi sin despegar sus labios. Erik le sonrió en respuesta.

-Y yo a ti, no lo dudes-agregó, robándole, finalmente, una sonrisa sincera al menor. Se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro, Charles aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, escuchando el latir de ese corazón. Seguía latiendo al mismo ritmo del suyo, cosa que le hizo sonreír-. Charles, ¿qué hace esa silla de ruedas en esa esquina?-preguntó al voz confundida del omega. Él apenas y levantó la cabeza para mirarla y luego se río, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello ajeno y aspirando su aroma.

-Aún tenemos demasiadas cosas de qué hablar-agregó, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Erik le abrazó con fuerza, aunque sin dejar de mirar la silla, bastante confundido.

-Espero que no sean tan dramáticas.

-El drama es nuestra esencia-bromeó el menor antes de que sus bocas volvieran a juntarse en un beso. No importaba si esa relación lo volvía loco o lo destruía en el camino, iba a disfrutar de ella. Iba a disfrutar de Erik, costara lo que le costara.

**CHERIK**

Alex se sentía algo solo, al mediodía nadie había aparecido en el comedor. Solamente Charles, un momento para buscar comida e irse. Lucía resplandeciente y él no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Había preparado comida para todos, pero nadie parecía interesado. Eso le molestó un poco, de a momentos se preguntaba qué hacía todavía allí si estaba todo el tiempo solo. El mal humor quizás también se debía a la frustración, el aroma de un reciente celo impregnaba las paredes. Por suerte no era tan fuerte como lo imagino, pero a pesar de eso le afectaba.

Decidió salir a correr un poco. Ejercitarse le bajaría las energías y a la noche podría dormir bien. Si Erik y el profesor volvían a hacer el mismo escándalo... joder, él no quería pasar otra noche en vela. Subió a su cuarto para cambiarse y bajó trotando por las escaleras. Una vez fuera, el aire fresco le dispersó un poco la cabeza y le ayudó a relajarse. Era necesario salir y distenderse. No sabía cómo Hank aguantaba estar dentro, el olor a celo parecía inundarlo todo. Él no aguantaría.

Corrió alrededor de la mansión, sólo llevaba dos vueltas cuando algo le hizo detenerse de golpe. Un aroma narcótico embriagó sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos para analizarlo y disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo. Era el aroma de un omega, pero no era el de Erik. Aún con los ojos cerrados se fue dejando guiar, ¿quién podría oler a omega en ese lugar? Estaban bastante alejados de todo. La garganta se le secó mientras avanzaba a tientas, de a momentos el aroma se volvía picante, como el de un celo, pero luego volvía a su normalidad. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Aún atontado por el aroma, entró a la mansión. Sus instintos lo guiaron escalera arriba, olfateó en varias direcciones antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir caminado. Cuando el aroma se volvió más potente, se detuvo y abrió los ojos. Enfrente suyo estaban las puertas del laboratorio de Hank. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño pero, aún intoxicado por el aroma a celo, no le importó ser impertinente y entrar. Adentro el hedor era mil veces más fuerte. Miró todo con atención pero el lugar parecía vacío. Igual, su olfato no era fácil de engañar.

Detrás de unos estantes encontró un cuerpo acurrucado y casi se cae de la impresión-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa-dijo, sin poder evitar la voz ronca. El chico estaba abrazando sus rodillas y con las piernas hundidas en éstas. Cuando alzó el rostro dejó ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡No te acerques, Alex!-amenazó, pero no sirvió de nada, al instante el alfa estaba arrodillándose al lado suyo y olfateándole con ganas-Oye, no, no, no. ¡Apártate, Alex, de verdad! Voy a enojarme y...

-Dios, nunca olí nada más delicioso-murmuró el rubio. Su acompañante quiso levantarse y apartarse, pero él se apresuró a sujetarlo y acercarse, antes de unir sus bocas en un beso. Dios, había esperado mucho tiempo por esto.

 **Espero que les haya gutado.**

 **Si tienen sugerencias/dudas/criticas/ lo que sea no duden en comunicarmelas. A veces me plantean cosas que me ayudan muchisimo a replantear las tramas.**

 **En fin. Muchas gracias!**


	7. El Adiós

**¡Hola a Todos! ¿Qué tal? Ay, se que me estoy tardando eternidades, y sé que me están odiando. Si les sirve de consuelo también me estoy odiando xD**

 **Pero no sé, los capitulos estan saliendo lentos u.u Sepan entender.**

 **Ojalá este capitulo les agrade! Como siempre, mil gracias a Gise por dedicar su precioso tiempo e corregirlo! :D Eres un encanto.**

 **A todos, gracias por leer, y seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo. Espero les guste!**

 **Enjoy!**

El Adiós

Había vuelto a su habitación luego de la conversación con Charles. No podía evitar sentirse molesta por todo lo que había acontecido. Sabía que no tenía mucho derecho a enojarse, es decir, ella también estaba con alguien más, pero en verdad había esperado que lo suyo con el inglés pudiera transformarse en algo serio. El hombre le gustaba mucho, era atento, inteligente, agradable y un formidable compañero sexual. Al conocerse habían tenido muchísima química, luego todo se desvirtuó por la posible guerra, pero ahora esperaba que las cosas pudieran mejorar. De hecho, habían estado teniendo relaciones casi diariamente, por eso le resultaba extraño que de pronto le cortara así, sin mayor explicación de que había encontrado a su omega. ¿Dónde lo había conocido? Charles prácticamente no salía a ningún lado, incluso parecía deprimido. Este tiempo en la mansión, ella intentó acercársele, intentó entablar una relación, pero simplemente él se alejaba emocionalmente. Ella pensó que necesitaba tiempo. ¡Pero hoy había estado despampanante por haber conocido a su omega!

No conocía al hombre y ya lo odiaba. Bah, no, le tenía envidia. Hubiera deseado ser ella quien pusiera al telépata así de feliz. Seguramente Charles era una pareja muy dulce y considerada, y ella realmente había deseado que pudieran estar juntos. Incluso había considerado que podrían guiar la escuela, unidos en una alianza humano-mutante que sería formidable. Podría crear un grupo de adaptación para padres y familiares de mutantes y... bueno, seguir pensando era absurdo. Sabía que había sido tonta, nunca debió hacer tantos planes con alguien que sólo pretendía sexo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cayó tontamente ante el encanto inglés. Y sabía que tampoco era una santa, después de todo, había estado encamándose con Sean.

Joder, sabía que si lo analizaba con detenimiento todo había sido un desastre y su plan no tenía ni patas ni cabeza. Lo cierto era que ella nunca buscó nada con el menor, sólo que éste era muy insistente. Al final, el joven pelirrojo logró lo que quería.

En resumen, sí, no podía estar enojada con Charles pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse algo despechada. Y, definitivamente, no podría estar muy tranquila cuando lo viera todo dulce con su omega, que seguro era un gilipollas. Casi podía imaginárselo: un chico tonto e inseguro que se sonrojaba demasiado e incluso lucía algo afeminado. En realidad, odiaba pensar de forma tan estereotipada. Ella era una mujer inteligente y abierta de mente pero... estaba molesta. Prefería imaginar que el chico era un zopenco. Sea como fuese, no quería enfrentarlo y si continuaba allí iba a tener que hacerlo.

¿Para qué quedarse allí? Es decir, ya no tenía posibilidades con el alfa y seguir como "amante" de Sean iba a terminar en desastre. Si alguien llegaba a saberlo, todo iba a ser un escándalo. ¡Por dios! Si Charles se enteraba iba a matarla y con todo derecho. Sean era un niño. Joder, ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo? Ese lugar la estaba volviendo loca, podía ser su perdición. Lo mejor era irse.

Se sintió sensata por primera vez en mucho tiempo y aprovechó para tomar las maletas y comenzar a ordenar todo. Ella tenía una vida. Era una agente bien pagada en la CIA, era una de las pocas mujeres en su rango, era exitosa y guapa. Está bien, había pasado mucho tiempo sola, pero eso podía solucionarlo. No valía la pena perder el tiempo allí, mejor se volvía a su trabajo e intentaba seguir con su vida. Quizás todo fue más fácil antes de que Charles le devolviera la memoria. Incluso se sintió tentada a pedirle que se la borrara de nuevo, pero no se atrevía.

Nunca debió volver; estuvo tan bien esos meses en los que la mansión fue sólo un recuerdo nebuloso e imperceptible. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado ella ahora estaría en casa, bebiendo un café mientras pensaba en su trabajo, sin sentirse despechada y sin el cargo de conciencia de que prácticamente había desvirgado a un niño, a un alumno del hombre con el que había planeado tener una relación. Mierda.

Puso su ropa en las maletas a toda velocidad. Prefería no dejar rastros de su estadía en ese lugar. Quería borrar las memorias de que estuvo allí, las suyas y las del edificio. Por suerte, había llegado en su auto, por lo cual no tendría que esperar ni un segundo para irse. Cargó una bolsa al hombro y con la otra mano comenzó a arrastrar la maleta, había empacado bastante con la ilusión de quedarse un largo tiempo. Ahora sonaba absurdo. Apenas hizo dos pasos fuera de su cuarto cuando una voz la interrumpió:

-¿Adónde vas?-ni bien lo escuchó, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque fuera cruel, hubiera preferido ahorrarse esa charla. Se giró para enfrentar a Sean, que la observaba confundido. Por un segundo sintió algo de pena, luego se obligó a olvidar esa emoción. Tenía que ser fuerte y firme.

-Me voy a mi casa. Este no es mi lugar, Sean. Ustedes tienen que ponerse a trabajar con la escuela. Yo no soy una mutante y...

-No importa que no lo seas. Tú perteneces aquí, eres parte de nosotros-dijo el menor con total convicción, mientras se acercaba e intentaba quitarle el bolso del hombro, para que se quedara. Ella deseó que esas palabras se las hubiera dicho Charles, que le hubiera pedido que se quede, en vez de prácticamente invitarla a irse-. ¿Por qué quieres irte? Pensé que estábamos bien. ¿Hice algo que..?

-No termines esa oración, por favor-susurró cerrando sus castaños ojos y suspirando. Un niño. Un niño. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a un niño?-. No eres tú, Sean... soy yo-ni bien terminó la oración se arrepintió. Sonaba tan cliché-. Bueno, en parte sí eres tú. Es decir, eres un niño. Apenas tienes dieciocho, yo soy una mujer adulta. Ya no estoy para andar perdiendo el tiempo con aventuras pasionales y esas cosas. Necesito algo con qué establecerme y aquí no puede ser. Necesito ir a vivir mi vida, volver a mi trabajo, reformar mi hogar. Encontrar a alguien que pueda darme lo que necesito y...

-¿Acaso yo no puedo?-la voz del chico se escuchaba molesta y dolida. Ella se mordió el labio sin saber qué responder.

-Eres joven e inmaduro, aún no entiendes la vida. Yo necesito a alguien que sea capaz de estar conmigo y apoyarme en las cosas que necesito y...

-¿Acaso quieres a alguien como Charles, que te usa de juguete sexual?-el pelirrojo no notó que usaba exactamente las mismas palabras que Alex le había dicho y que tanto le molestaron. Cuando sintió la mano ajena, estampándole una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás se lo merecía, pero igualmente continuó-. ¿Prefieres a un alfa que es incapaz de amarte porque tiene un omega antes que a mí, que te amo, pero soy joven?

-¡Tú no puedes darme lo que necesito, Sean!-protestó la castaña, reacomodando su bolso y girándose, encaminándose escaleras abajo. Él no dudó en ir detrás de ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Moira? Obviamente no es amor porque...

-Alguien fuerte, seguro, confiable. Con quien formar una familia y lo siento, pero tú no eres esa persona, Sean-cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo. El chico se frenó un escalón más arriba, sus ojos se enfrentaron. Moira se esforzó por mantenerse firme-. Supéralo. Olvida lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Te estás equivocando y vas a arrepentirte. Nadie te amara como yo y lo sabes-no tuvo vergüenza alguna en elevar la voz y que alguien más lo escuchara. La chica volvió a detenerse, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta principal. Se giró para mirarle, esta vez sin saber qué responder-. Iré a buscarte-agregó él, sin atisbo alguno de duda.

Ella finalmente cerró los ojos, dejando entrever su cansancio y lo difícil que le resultaba todo esto-No lo hagas, por favor. Despídeme del resto-le dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa-. Con el tiempo verás que fue lo mejor, conocerás a alguien digno de ti-dijo, intentando levantarle el ánimo. Le tiró un desganado beso con la mano, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la mansión.

Estaba segura de que esa sería su mejor decisión, alejarse y comenzar a formar su vida sonaba bien. Ya era tiempo. Prefirió no pensar en el adolescente, de expresión dolida pero decidida, que dejó atrás:

-Alguien fuerte quieres, alguien fuerte tendrás-Sean no tardó en girarse y apresurar sus pasos escaleras arriba. Moira quería a alguien como Charles, ¿un alfa? Bueno, él estaba dispuesto a serlo. No hubo duda en su cabeza cuando caminó hacia el laboratorio. Entró sin golpear, pero con el cuidado de no ser visto.

Se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Hank allí. Lo que más llamó su atención era la cantidad de pelo azul desparramado en el piso. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahora? El lugar se veía algo alborotado y le recordó vagamente a la mañana del día en Cuba. Ese día el laboratorio había sido un desastre. Ese día Hank se había transformado en Bestia. ¿Había pasado algo nuevo ahora?

Inseguro, se acercó a la mesada con sustancias y sueros. Vio una jeringa que acababa de ser descartada y, durante un momento, se olvidó de su plan. ¿Dónde estaba Hank? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso de nuevo se había inyectado y había salido algo mal? Lo dudaba, el chico era inteligente y no podía tener tanta mala suerte de que dos sueros fallaran.

Mientras meditaba, sus ojos pasearon por los distintos componentes, hasta que un suero de color magenta capturó su atención. Tenía una etiqueta con letra desordenada que garabateaba: "Suero de Dinámica". Sean se quedó abstraído por eso. No podía equivocarse, ese era el suero que Hank había hecho para que Erik se transformara en un alfa. Los había escuchado hablar varias veces de eso, y aunque nunca había preguntado directamente en qué consistía... era bastante obvio. Hank quiso ayudar a Erik e hizo este suero para que se volviera un alfa y debía funcionar, porque seguro que el científico no se iba a arriesgar a despertar la ira de Charles.

Sin dudarlo, lo tomó y colocó una dosis dentro de una jeringa. Suponía que debía llenarla. Las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal eran nulas. Cuando tuvo la inyección preparada, no supo qué hacer, ¿dónde se suponía que debía colocarla? Miró su brazo, apenas era visible el ligero bulto que le había quedado como resultado de unas vacunas que le pusieron cuando era niño. Imaginaba que ése sería tan buen lugar como cualquier otro. Sin pensarlo mucho más, clavó la aguja e hizo presión.

Apenas le tomó unos segundos, al terminar se sintió satisfecho, aunque no sabía qué debía esperar. Inseguro, se apoyó en una silla, pensando que si su cuerpo cambiaba, quizás perdiera el equilibrio. Quizás comenzara a mutar de golpe y le salieran músculos y más vello y un aroma fuerte a...

Un mareo atontó su cabeza y sólo atinó a sujetarse mejor de la silla. Su vista de pronto se sentía un poco nublada y una comezón muy extraña había surgido en su vientre. Cada vez le costaba más y más mantener los ojos abiertos, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si acaso no debió pensar su plan un poco más.

¿Qué carajos acababa de hacer?

**CHERIK**

Erik aún miraba con insistencia la silla de ruedas, Charles continuaba sentado en la cama observándolo sin saber qué decir. El telépata podía sentir la conmoción y el aturdimiento que la noticia había causado en el omega. Esa mañana era curiosa porque Erik iba de shock en shock. Él debió meditar, en algún momento, que, al descubrir la verdad, el hombre quedaría conmocionado. Pero no lo hizo, siempre pensó que todo sería perfecto y feliz. Cuando el polaco giró de nuevo en su dirección, su expresión era apenada.

-Lo siento, realmente no puedo creer que yo te reduje a... eso-estaba tenso y parecía molesto consigo mismo. Charles lo contempló un momento, luego miró la silla y finalmente sonrió un poco.

-Ya no estoy allí. Sé que no fue tu culpa... estabas defendiéndote. Fue una situación compleja-mientras hablaba extendió su mano, incitando a su pareja a acercarse. Cuando estuvieron juntos, Erik se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo con exceso de ternura. El telépata quiso jalarlo para que se recostara en la cama pero el mayor se resistió. Con insistencia, logró que se sentara a su lado, sin que sus bocas se separaran. La mano ajena se había posado en su espalda y le acariciaba con suavidad. Sintió un dedo presionar su columna vertebral por sobre la ropa y descender lentamente, produciendo que su piel se erizara. Cuando ese dedo chocó con la cicatriz abultada de la bala, se detuvo. Los dos se quedaron quietos, abrieron los ojos apenas, sin separar sus bocas pero conectando sus miradas. Esa era una marca imborrable. Erik le mordió el labio antes de apartarse.

-Levántate, quiero verla-dijo con voz ronca, el menor dudó antes de obedecer. Se colocó frente al omega, dándole la espalda, y levantó un poco su camisa mientras bajaba apenas el pantalón, revelando la porción de piel. La cicatriz no era muy grande, era del tamaño justo de la bala, pero tenía algo de relieve. Escuchó un suspiro de pesadez antes de que los dedos le tocaran con suavidad. No pudo evitar un respingo y la otra mano de Erik se apoderó de su cadera para mantenerlo quieto. Los dedos le acariciaban con suavidad y tanteaban la piel. Él cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Cuando la boca del mayor se apoyó en la cicatriz, le tomó por sorpresa, dio un nuevo respingo y ahogó el gemido que quiso escapar de sus labios. La boca y la lengua de Erik lo estaban besando con absoluta devoción, saboreando y adorando cada porción de su piel. Se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca y morder un dedo para acallar lo suspiros de placer y para contener el temblor que quería inundar su cuerpo.

El magnético delineó con su lengua el pequeño bulto, antes de que su boca comenzara a succionar. Charles gimió sin poder evitarlo, y arqueó su cadera, empujando el trasero hacia atrás. Esto puso nervioso al omega, que se apartó al instante y lo miró preocupado. El inglés volteó el rostro, para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, una sonrisa tímida adornando su boca.

-¿Te lastimé?-preguntó el mayor preocupado, soltándole las caderas.

-No. Es sólo que... creo que en compensación con no haber sentido nada de las piernas hacia abajo, esa zona se volvió... muy sensible-admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole para quitarle importancia. Erik apretó los labios, sus ojos aún revelaban bastante pesar. Ver esa marca que él había dejado grabada en la piel ajena lo llenaba de culpa. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y una fuerte necesidad de compensar algo, de querer reemplazar todo ese dolor que le había causado.

-No puedo creer lo que te hice. Sufriste tanto por mi culpa y aún así, estas aquí... dándome tu amabilidad y tu amor y...

-Eres mi pareja, darling. Y lo de la bala, sé que fue un accidente, nunca fue tu intención herirme.-respondió, acomodándose la ropa antes de voltearse. Su mano, reconfortadora, se posó en la mandíbula de Erik, acariciándola con suavidad.

-Pero no sólo te herí, te abandoné. Te dejé allí tirado, sufriendo-no pudo mantener la mirada así que bajó su vista al suelo. La mano que antes acariciaba su mandíbula descendió hacia su hombro, aún buscando reconfortarle. Unos segundos después sintió el peso de Charles, sentándose a su lado, y el otro brazo abrazándole-. Te dejé como si fuéramos nada. Éramos amantes, Charles, y te abandoné. Y no me di cuenta de lo cruel que fui hasta ahora. Yo... no sé en qué estaba pensando. Debiste odiarme, te hice sufrir tanto. Una parte de ti debe odiarme aún y lo peor es que me lo merezco.

-Erik, yo no puedo odiarte aunque quiera. No voy a negarte que sufrí muchísimo, la pasé muy mal. Y estaba muy preocupado por ti. Antes de que te pusieras el casco... tu mente, dios, era un remolino. Tenía tanto miedo de que te quebrases, estabas aturdido, sobrepasado en emociones. Sentías tanto odio, tanta tristeza, tanta ira, tanto miedo...

-No estaba asustado-respondió ofendido, Charles sólo le miró de reojo y sonrió apenas.

-Estabas al borde de un ataque de pánico, te costaba hasta respirar. Tenía tanto miedo de que tu mente se desgarrara al tener que lidiar con tantas cosas. Estoy sorprendido de que no enloquecieras. Antes de que te pusieras el casco, ¡dios Erik!, no te va a gustar que lo diga, pero te sentías tan vulnerable e indefenso. Estabas rompiéndote, te habías venido abajo, no tenías ni fuerza. Si los barcos no nos hubieran apuntado, te hubieras quedado allí tirado, sin saber qué hacer. Estabas sobrepasado. Me dolió mucho cuando te pusiste el casco, me apartaste de tu cabeza tan de golpe, y yo estaba tan preocupado y tan asustado, y tenía tanto miedo de que tu mente se perdiera. Con el casco no podía ayudarte, si tu conciencia se desgarraba... yo no podría hacer nada. Todos mis instintos estaban a flote, quería tanto cuidarte. Fui un poco tonto, debí apresurarme hacia el submarino desde antes, desde que te metiste en ese cuarto y te perdí. O debí correr ni bien Shaw murió, pero también estaba algo shockeado. Debí correr hacia ti, y cuidarte, y calmarte. Moría por tenerte entre mis brazos y alejar todos esos malos pensamientos y...-finalmente suspiró, sonriendo con pena-Bueno, nada de eso pasó, ya no viene al caso. Sólo digo que estabas sobrepasado, no estabas siendo muy racional. No me gustó, pero entiendo que lo único que tu mente razonó fue dejarme. Pero si hubiera llegado antes, yo...

-¿Qué hubiera pasado?-Erik lo miraba con una expresión peculiar. Sus ojos claros mostraban demasiadas cosas que él no llegaba a comprender. Igualmente, quedó cautivado por el brillo en ellos.

-Yo... Si hubiera llegado antes, lo primero que hubiera hecho sería envolverte entre mis brazos. Te recuerdo tan derrumbado y agotado, tu mente tan alocada. Sólo te sujetaría fuerte, esperando, deseando, que mi cercanía te calmara, que mi aroma te resultara relajante, que mi presencia te reconfortara. Sé que no te gustaría, pero creo que entraría en tu mente. No para controlarte, pero realmente deseaba alejar los pensamientos de ese infeliz de ti. Quería apartar la ira y recordarte nuestro amor. Te hubiera besado, Erik, te hubiera besado hasta que dejaras de llorar, hasta que no pudieras hacer nada más que concentrarte en mis labios sobre los tuyos. Te habría hecho olvidar, y te incentivaría a salir de allí, a que volviéramos a casa. Hubiéramos venido con todos los mutantes... y con el tiempo te hubieses olvidado de lo que pasó. Porque sé que eres demasiado fuerte, eres un superviviente y, tarde o temprano, el fantasma de ese monstruo, se iría de tu vida. Y quizás, tal vez, tuviera la suerte de que finalmente me reconocieras... y entonces te habría amado más que nunca. Justo como te amo ahora.

El magnético dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, sin saber que había estado conteniéndolo. Había quedado completamente abstraído por el relato ajeno, y aunque quizás debió sentirse ofendido de que Charles lo imaginara de aquella manera tan dependiente... no podía enojarse. Era Charles, el mismo hombre que más de una vez le dijo que era fuerte, que estaba seguro de su fortaleza y creía en su potencial, pero eso no influía en que tuviera deseos constantes de protegerlo. Y en parte eso era muy bueno, porque él sabía que si algún día la fuerza se le agotaba, el telépata estaría allí, y lo sostendría hasta que volviera a recargar sus energías. Era la única persona a la cual le permitiría verle vulnerable y estaba seguro de que nunca usaría eso en contra suya. Incluso aunque no fueran pareja, aunque no fueran amigos, Charles jamás lo traicionaría por la espalda.

-Eso suena muy... ¿optimista? ¿Utópico?-se mordió el labio para contener el torbellino de palabras que habían abordado a su mente. La mayoría tachando a Charles de crédulo y algo patético. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, dejando el cinismo de lado, la primera palabra que se vino a su cabeza fue:-Tierno. Es muy tierno-resolvió. Los enormes ojos de Charles lo miraron con diversión antes de que le sonriera. Y "tierno" iba justo con la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Erik también sonrió, aún un poco aturdido e idiotizado por los sentimientos que le generaba el telépata. No podía evitar sentirse algo ñoño al observarlo, esperaba que pronto se fuera ese efecto-. ¿Y qué hubiese pasado luego? ¿Crees que nos hubiéramos quedado juntos?-no pudo evitar preguntar. Quizás era una manía que Charles le había pegado, pero quería saber qué estaba pensando.

El telépata apartó la mirada, clavándola en sus propias rodillas, sin perder la sonrisa aunque ésta se había encogido un poco, su mirada era ligeramente pensativa-No lo sé. Creo que no. Tú tienes tus ideales, y los respeto. Si no los tuvieras, sino fueras tan independiente como eres, y fuerte, y seguro... quizás no me gustarías tanto. Tarde o temprano, hubieras querido hacer algo, Erik, y no te conformarías con mis planes. Ojalá me apoyaras en mi escuela y en mi manera de querer cambiar el mundo pero... tu mente es asombrosa y ya concibió sus propios planes-resolvió, encogiéndose de hombros con algo de pena. El omega se mordió el labio, enternecido al verlo ligeramente vulnerable. Sin poder evitarlo, lo rodeó con su brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, protectoramente.

-Lo hubiéramos solucionado como lo haremos ahora. Encontraremos la forma de que cada uno viva su vida, sin dejar de vivir "nuestra" vida -el rostro del menor prácticamente brilló al escucharle decir aquello. El tono radiante de sus dientes competía con la chispa de sus ojos. Y Erik se enamoró un poco más, si era posible. Maldito y tonto amor que lo volvía tan idiota.

-"Nuestra vida". Me encanta como suena-respondió. Se inclinó más cerca, para rozar sus narices, y no pudieron evitar sonreírse de manera confidente. Resultó algo muy natural y correcto que sus bocas se unieran segundos después, cariñosamente, mientras las comisuras de sus labios aún se curvaban hacia arriba.

Quizás el amor los volvía idiotas... pero no era desagradable. O al menos eso alcanzó a pensar Erik mientras caían enredados en la cama, sus manos buscando ansiosamente quitarse la ropa y acariciar cada porción de piel. Sus respiraciones entremezclándose, sus cuerpos compartiendo el calor, ambos sintiéndose ansiosos por apartar cualquier cosa que estorbara para terminar fundidos en uno, nuevamente. Si los gemidos fueron muy fuertes o si el metal vibró con demasiada fuerza, ninguno de los dos lo notó.

Volvieron a ser conscientes de la realidad cuando se recostaron uno junto al otro, aún buscando calmar sus respiraciones, sus pieles nuevamente sudadas y bañadas en las marcas de su amor. Sus extremidades continuaron enredadas mientras se calmaban, perdiéndose cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero, al mismo tiempo, conectados por el especial vínculo que tenían.

Erik cerró los ojos, permitiéndose sentir las emociones de Charles que parecía bastante cómodo y feliz. Se acurrucó un poco más contra él, atrayéndolo para que se recargara contra su cuerpo. El telépata se dejó mansamente, y luego se entretuvo regando la piel de su cuello con besos que tenían una inusual pero agradable pereza. Besos que eran sólo para jugar y acariciarse, sin ningún fin encubierto. El polaco recargó su mentón contra la cabeza ajena, ronroneando agradado al sentir cómo los besos continuaban siendo desparramados por su clavícula. Sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de Charles, buscando atraerle más.

-No quiero irme-murmuró por lo bajo, su voz ahogada contra el cabello castaño. Sintió al menor removerse dentro de su abrazo, los brazos ajenos no tardaron en rodearle de manera algo posesiva. Él sólo se dejó hacer, agradado de sentir el tacto de aquellas extremidades que estaban más musculosas de lo que recordaba. Quizás por el esfuerzo en la silla de ruedas.

-No te vayas, quédate más tiempo conmigo-susurró la suave voz. Y le tentó, le tentó muchísimo. Aún más cuando esa roja boca paseó por su piel, siempre suave y delicada, con esas caricias sutiles carentes de cualquier índole sexual. Podría pasar horas así, siendo agasajado de aquella manera.

-Soy el líder, no puedo desaparecer así como así por mucho tiempo-explicó y, al instante, sintió como las uñas ajenas se enterraban en su piel. No era como un castigo, era como si Charles no quisiera que desapareciera en ese momento. Cuando la cabeza del menor se separó de su cuerpo, pudo contemplar su rostro. Las pálidas mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas por la reciente actividad, y el cabello algo revuelto. El telépata le miraba con esos ojos profundos que parecían inspeccionar hasta el rincón más inhóspito de su alma.

-El celo dura cinco días, ¿verdad? Sería raro que volvieras antes. Ellos no te esperan hasta entonces. Quédate estos días conmigo, la pasaremos bien juntos-comentó con una coqueta sonrisa. Luego enterró la mano en el cabello cobrizo, peinándolo hacia atrás. No quería despedirse aún, tenía que encontrar una forma de convencerlo-. Sólo cinco días, para compensar el tiempo perdido-al ver como Erik le estudiaba, apretando ligeramente los labios, supo que estaba cerca de ganar-. Además, aún tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar y el celo puede volver en cualquier momento.

-No tengo ropa para quedarme, Charles. Tu ropa no me entra y sólo tengo esta y...

-¡Está tu cuarto aquí! Todavía hay ropa allí, la ropa que dejaste. Esa te entra y te queda perfecta. No inventes excusas-agregó ingeniosamente. Erik frunció el ceño, al parecer sin saber qué responder. Charles acentuó su sonrisa-Por favor-obtuvo un bufido resignado en respuesta.

-Bien, bien. Pero no podemos quedarnos los cinco días en esta cama. Aún me siento medio idiotizado, pero no me gusta estar de vago, encerrado y...-se detuvo de golpe al notar la mirada divertida que el menor le daba. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido-¿Qué?

-Oh, Erik, mi amigo, eres un pervertido. Te digo que te quedes y tú inmediatamente piensas que nos pasaremos los siguientes cinco días follando-no pudo contener la risa, que se incrementó al ver cómo la mirada de confusión se transformaba en una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia-. Creo que he sido una mala influencia para ti. Y no sé si sentirme halagado o preocupado de tu aparente adicción al se...

-Oh, cállate, maldito telépata presuntuoso-no pudo ocultar su sonrisa a pesar de que lo intentó. Se sentó en la cama, empezando a buscar su ropa-. Será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto y busque mis cosas. Necesito algo de ropa, esta está toda llena de...-se guardó el comentario al ver nuevamente la traviesa sonrisa ajena. Rodó los ojos y se levantó. Mientras se estaba poniendo los bóxers, sintió su estómago rugir.

-Aparentemente yo tendré que ir a buscar comida-comentó el telépata, también levantándose y buscando su ropa-. Ya debe ser cerca del mediodía y al desayuno casi ni lo tocamos. También me siento hambriento. Iré a buscar algo, tú busca tus cosas, tráelas y comemos.

-No me des órdenes-protestó, Charles sólo se río y se acercó a besarle la comisura de los labios.

-No son órdenes, son sugerencias para pasar el menor tiempo posible separados-resolvió antes de dirigirse a la puerta-. Veré qué hay para comer.

-¿Comeremos aquí?-preguntó Erik en un tono inseguro. El telépata se detuvo en el umbral y se giró para observarlo.

-O si quieres comemos abajo, con los chicos. Como tú te sientas más cómodo-comentó, mirándole con curiosidad.

-No creo que los chicos tengan muchas ganas de verme -murmuró en un tono bajo, aún recordando todo lo que pasó en la playa.

-¡Claro que sí! Quizás estén un poco raros pero con hablar un p...

-No quiero más charlas profundas. Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy-agregó un tanto incómodo. No se sentía preparado para enfrentar más personas, no sabía lo que los chicos opinaban al respecto. Quizás en la mente del inglés no había espacio para el odio o el rencor, pero nada aseguraba que el resto de los mutantes se sintieran cómodos con su presencia. Charles sólo sonrió brevemente.

-Está bien. Podemos comer aquí o en el estudio. Allá tenemos el ajedrez, y hace mucho que no juego-él simplemente asintió. Charles le regaló una nueva sonrisa antes de girarse para salir-. Y relájate Erik, aquí está tu familia. Este es tu hogar-comentó con seguridad, antes de marcharse.

El magnético contuvo el aliento un instante, sentía un cosquilleo agradable en el vientre. "Tu hogar" sonaba muy bien, realmente nunca tuvo alguno. Y aquellas palabras, dichas por los labios de Charles, eran simplemente perfectas. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír solo, cual idiota, y luego se marchó a buscar sus cosas.

**CHERIK**

-¿Puedes calmarte?-preguntó el demonio, sintiéndose algo impaciente al ver a Raven caminando de un lado a otro. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, mordiéndose las uñas, luego le dedicó otra mirada al reloj de la pared. Llevaba casi toda la mañana haciendo aquello y Azazel comenzaba a irritarse-Volverá cuando tenga que volver, no podemos adelantar las cosas.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que todo salió bien? ¡¿Que no terminaron matándose ni bien se vieron?!-protestó con un tono de voz tembloroso. Se giró y miró con algo de reproche a su pareja-¡Debiste esperar un poco más y asegurarte de que..!

-Raven, si me quedaba más tiempo allí iba a presenciar una escena pornográfica. Estaban por saltarse uno encima del otro y...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que algo no salió mal?-para distraerse, el demonio prefirió despegar su mirada de la chica, y observar su cola, la cual se movía de un lado a otro, pegando en la cama de vez en vez.

-Porque no había nada que pudiera salir mal. El plan estaba pensado así, para que no pudieran hacer nada más que "eso"-respondió, por ¿décima vez consecutiva? A pesar de todo, la mutante de color azul no se veía para nada convencida, los ojos amarillos aún lo observaban con insistencia.

-¿Y cómo sabemos si luego de hacerlo no van a pelearse y acabar peor?-entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba y se cruzaba de brazos, observando al hombre recostado en la cama.

-Nadie puede discutir luego de una deliciosa maratón de se...

-¡Azazel, el sexo no soluciona todo!-protestó, algo fastidiada. Cuando quiso apartarse, la traviesa cola se apoderó de su muñeca, ciñéndose a ella como si fuera una boa y jalándola suavemente hacia la cama. El mutante tenía una sonrisa coqueta en su boca y no dudó ni un segundo en sentarse para tomar a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Mystique, cariño, no estoy diciendo eso. Pero tú creías que ellos necesitaban estar juntos, ya lo estuvieron. No podemos hacer más que eso, tienen que solucionar sus cosas, son adultos-la chica le miró aún algo ceñuda, al parecer todavía muy dudosa al respecto. El hombre le acarició suavemente el cabello mientras sonreía, sus resplandecientes dientes contrastando con su cutis rojo-. Lo harán. Ellos solos verán qué es lo mejor. Descubrirán si son pareja o no y si deben estar juntos... Nosotros tenemos que esperar-comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Raven suspiró y se quedó pensativa un momento antes de volver a mirar el reloj.

-¿Y si Erik quiere volver? ¿Si decidieron que están mejor separados pero no tiene en qué regresar?-preguntó preocupada. El hombre alzó la ceja.

-¡Controla el metal! Seguro encuentra como arreglárselas. No voy a andar solucionando sus problemas de...-se quedó callado al notar la insistente mirada. Entrecerró sus ojos-No, Raven, no.

-Por favor, ve a ver que estén bien, no podré relajarme y si no puedo relajarme... tú sabes-puso una perfecta expresión de víctima. El demonio volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin querer caer bajo sus encantos, pero sólo necesitó el incentivo de sentir la piel escamosa, de esas piernas azules, rozando contra su pantalón para rendirse.

-¡Bien!-dijo, finalmente resignado al hecho de que en algún momento él había perdido todo liderazgo y era manipulado por los antojos de esa chica. Se levantó, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello, luciendo tan prolijo como siempre. Raven le sonreía resplandeciente, se paró con un ágil salto y le besó la mejilla, ante eso cualquier molestia del hombre fue eliminada-Iremos a buscarlo y...

-Oh, yo no pienso ir-respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. Cuando el hombre la miró confundido, sólo atino a apretar los brazos sobre su pecho y voltear el rostro, orgullosa-. Que me preocupe no significa que he perdonado a Charles. La última vez que lo vi me trato muy mal, no pienso caer bajo sus encantos. Deberá pedir perdón y demostrar que me respeta-ante esa acotación, cualquier comentario que Azazel pensó hacer prefirió guardarlo. Le gustaba ver a Raven orgullosa, sobre todo pidiendo el respeto que se merecía.

-Bien, bien. Iré yo. Veremos cuánto te dura este "enojo"-comentó divertido. Era obvio que aquello no podía prolongarse mucho, esa chica se preocupaba demasiado por aquel par de tontos-. Más te vale que me compenses cuando vuelva-murmuró, ella le miró de reojo y le sonrió de una manera que le hizo sentir algo de ansiedad-. Regresaré ni bien pueda-agregó antes de desaparecer, dejando una nube de humo a su paso.

Cuando apareció en la mansión, lo hizo en el pasillo. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de presenciar una escena de sexo y, por más que Raven estuviera tan preocupada, él tenía fe en que todo había salido bien. Sus planes no podían fallar, de eso estaba seguro. Caminó indeciso y sin rumbo. Respiró profundo notando el aroma a celo ya suavizado, pero aún impregnando sutilmente el ambiente. Siguió los rastros del aroma, pero no llegó a avanzar más allá de las escaleras cuando se topó con Charles, que subía con una bandeja de comida. Cuando los ojos azules del telépata se posaron en él, se llenaron de confusión y dudas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Azazel sonrió divertido. Raven siempre describía a su hermano como correcto y cortés, se veía que realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa para que le hablara así.

-Vengo a buscar a Erik, quería ver si todo estaba bien-comentó, poniéndose de frente a las escaleras. Notó los ojos ajenos estudiar su figura y se arrepintió ligeramente por sus palabras, no sabía qué tan seguro era decirle a un alfa que venía para llevarse a su omega. La mirada azul parecía estudiarlo con demasiado detenimiento, pero él no se amedrentó, mantuvo su pose segura, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Vienes a buscarlo?-preguntó el inglés mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras. Una vez en el pasillo, miró en todas direcciones-¿Estás con Raven?-al demonio no le pasó inadvertido lo ansiosa que sonó su voz.

-No quiso venir-respondió con simpleza. El telépata apretó los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadez, la culpa era fácilmente visible en su expresión. Dio un asentimiento desganado antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Ven-invitó cortésmente, dándole una breve sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el despacho. Azazel lo siguió con tranquilidad, aunque antes volteó brevemente el rostro y olfateó, percibiendo que el aroma de Erik venía del camino contrario. Prefirió no comentar nada, quizás el alfa estaba en "modo posesivo" y a él no le gustaba lidiar con los celos. Entró a la habitación luego de que su acompañante lo invitara con un gesto. La copa de whisky que el menor había estado bebiendo la noche anterior seguía en su lugar. Era obvio que había sido olvidada ni bien Erik llegó y se desató la pasión-¿Vienes a ver cómo estamos o vienes a llevártelo?-aunque el tono intentaba ser amable, se escuchaba ligeramente tenso.

-Whisky-respondió Azazel al ver cómo el otro le invitaba silenciosamente una copa. Charles asintió y procedió a servir el vaso y pasárselo-. A buscarlo, supongo-comentó, antes de dar un sorbo-. Raven está algo preocupada de que se estén matando, así que creo que quiere ver al menos a uno de ustedes vivo. Me envió para que me cerciorara de que todo está bien.

-Estamos bien-respondió inmediatamente Charles, acomodando mejor la bandeja de comida que había apoyado en una pequeña mesa. Luego se giró a enfrentarlo, lucía tranquilo pero pensativo-. Preferiría que... te fueras, sin él. Acabo de convencerlo de que se quede cinco días más y si te ve aquí... querrá irse. Y no quiero separarme aún-lo último lo dijo en un tono tan sincero y humilde que le llamó la atención. Ese alfa, que tan poca pinta de alfa tenía, parecía estar rogándole con sus enormes ojos. Azazel sonrió con la comisura del labio, antes de volver a beber de su vaso. Él había estado seguro de que interrumpiría, pero la metamórfica era demasiado insistente.

Los ojos azules no se despegaron de él hasta que acabó toda la bebida. Quizás era cruel pero le divertía hacerle esperar por una respuesta.

-Bien, me iré y le diré que están bien - comentó, abandonando el vaso sobre la mesita-. Volveré a buscarlo en cinco días. Me imagino que eligieron esa fecha porque supuestamente sería cuando se acaba el celo-acotó, mientras su mirada paseaba por el lugar. Cuando volvió a mirar a Charles, éste tenía la ceja alzada.

-Ciertamente. Aunque no entiendo por qué, si sabías que estaba en celo, viniste a buscarlo ahora. Deberías haber venido cuando "supuestamente acabara el celo"-mientras hablaba ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos mirando sumamente interesados al demonio-. A menos que supieras que el celo se frenó de golpe-Azazel se obligó a no pensar, recordando que estaba frente a un telépata.

-Sólo vine porque Raven insistió. Me sorprende no encontrarlos follando-eso sí era verdad, pensó que presenciaría una escena porno. Los ojos azules lo estudiaban con demasiada insistencia, Azazel solía notar cuando Emma vagaba en su cabeza y, como en esta ocasión no sentía nada, supuso que Xavier estaba respetando su privacidad-. Será mejor que me vaya, Raven seguirá preocupada-comentó, apartándose varios pasos.

-Bien, mándale saludos de mi parte y una disculpa. No sé si conviene que vengas a buscar a Erik, le parecerá sospecho y no le agradará que un alfa pretenda "cuidarlo". Si te necesita, buscaré la forma de comunicarme contigo-comentó, aún mirándole con esa expresión peculiar. Azazel asintió pero, antes de poder despedirse el telépata, volvió a hablar-. Y Azazel, la próxima vez abstente de darle afrodisíacos a mi omega. Puede que la historia no acabe tan bien-esto último fue agregado en un ligero gruñido. El demonio pudo notar cómo la expresión ajena cambiaba, de ese alfa sutil y delicado que prácticamente rogaba porque no se lleve a Erik, a este otro celoso y posesivo que lo miraba con un ligero reproche. Se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir. Al parecer, Charles Xavier era un mutante realmente poderoso. Él estaba acostumbrado a los telépatas, había convivido muchísimo tiempo con Emma, pero con este hombre no había llegado ni a notar que estaba revisando su cabeza.

Mientras se desaparecía, no pudo evitar pensar que Charles había dicho "mi omega", sin duda eso iba a poner muy feliz a Raven. Y si Raven era feliz, él era feliz. Oh, y aún lo tenían que compensar. Iba a ser un gran día.

Charles suspiró y se masajeó la sien. Ver a Azazel, el miedo de que Erik se fuera demasiado pronto, enterarse de que el celo no fue un celo sino un afrodisíaco, saber que Raven seguía enojada... todo, era demasiado. Y esa visita sólo le había re-confirmado que su pareja estaba de paso en ese lugar. Se lo habían "prestado", pero Erik tenía a donde retornar, tenía un grupo que dirigir. No se iba a quedar ahí para siempre. Y él tenía que aceptarlo, ¿verdad? Ya había dicho que lo amaba por su fortaleza e independencia, no podía hacerlo cambiar. Si lo amaba por quién era, tenía que dejarlo ser.

Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de Erik, aún sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en la nostalgia de querer tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo. Eran cinco días, cinco, que tenía que aprovechar al máximo. No sabía cuándo iba a volver a disfrutar de su compañía.

Cuando entró al cuarto, arrugó la nariz al sentir el aire viciado. Erik estaba arrodillado en el piso, sujetando entre sus manos los fragmentos de vidrio que pertenecían a su viejo perfume. De pronto, Charles observó en qué condiciones había dejado ese lugar. Hacía mucho que no entraba allí, desde que Hank lo había sacado casi a rastras. La atmósfera aún estaba saturada, con un fuerte aroma a perfume casi nauseabundo por la falta de ventilación. La cama estaba hecho un desastre, las sábanas desparramadas por el piso, al igual que ciertas prendas de ropa. Si él hubiera recordado cómo estaba ese cuarto, nunca hubiera dejado que Erik entrara, no sin limpiarlo antes.

Había polvo sobre las cosas y todo el lugar tenía una apariencia de descuido, de soledad, de tristeza, de abandono. Exactamente cómo Charles se había sentido tiempo atrás. Cuando Erik escuchó la puerta abrirse, giró el rostro para mirarlo, lucía algo turbado y él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y avergonzado.

-Lo siento, había olvidado... había olvidado las condiciones en las que dejé este lugar-admitió, mientras sus ojos paseaban por ese cuarto que lo contuvo cuando creyó perderlo todo. Había estado tan desesperado por conservar el aroma de su pareja que no había notado lo deplorable y enfermizo que se veía eso. Caminó sin dudar hacia la ventana y la abrió, esperando que el aire ayudara a mejorar las cosas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó el omega, casi en un susurro. Charles se mordió el labio, sin sentirse muy entusiasmado para responder. No quería revelarle sus problemas, no quería contarle lo mal que habían estado las cosas para él, lo destruido que había quedado luego de la separación, cómo se había perdido a sí mismo, cómo había estado naufragando sin curso hasta ayer, al tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Yo… digamos que, luego de que te fuiste, me desestabilice un poco-murmuró, queriendo que no sonara tan malo como fue. Erik ya se había levantado del piso y contemplaba el lugar como si no supiera qué hacer, se movía como si estuviera caminando en una antigua ruina, parecía con miedo de tocar algo y que todo se viniera abajo.

-Todo se ve tan distinto a lo que recuerdo-admitió. Sus ojos vagaron una última vez por el cuarto antes de que se dirigiera al ropero y comenzara a hurgar su ropa. Al inglés no le pasó desapercibido lo tenso que se veía-. Parece como si nadie hubiera estado aquí en mucho tiempo. Todo está tan destrozado... en realidad, debí esperarlo. Debí imaginarme que te habías enojado y que algo así podría haber pasado. Te abandoné, te dejé solo, herido de gravedad. Es normal que quisieras destruir todo lo que te recuerde...

-No te apresures a sacar conclusiones, darling-comentó, acercándose. Estudió un momento la ropa que el otro iba dejando sobre una pequeña mesada, aún seguía sin mirarle directamente-. Si esto está así fue porque te extrañaba demasiado. Estaba tan desesperado por tener tu compañía que no hacía nada más que estar todo el día echado aquí olfateando las sábanas. Eran mi único consuelo, lo único que estaba totalmente impregnado por ti. Dormí tantos días aquí que hubo un punto que el aroma se fue, el mío lo tapó. Y creo que quizás... eso me puso un poco histérico-en ese momento Erik se giró a mirarlo, una de sus cejas estaba alzada.

-¿Por eso está el perfume roto en el piso?-preguntó, terminando de acomodar el último poco de ropa. Charles apretó los labios un momento pero finalmente asintió. Erik miró el lugar nuevamente. Ni bien entró y notó todo destrozado, no pudo evitar sentir algo de angustia. Era como si Charles hubiera abandonado ese lugar, lo hubiera abandonado a él... pero fue exactamente al revés, Charles se aferró a ese lugar mientras se hundía y, al parecer, lo hizo hundirse junto con él. Él fue el que abandonó a Charles, no debía olvidarlo... no debía perdonárselo tan fácilmente.

-Quería recuperar tu aroma. Pensé que el perfume ayudaría pero... resultó que no. No era del todo tú. Faltaba tu esencia-Charles sonrió algo resignado, de pronto se veía cansado, agobiado-. Si Hank no me hubiera sacado de aquí creo que... estaría todavía aferrado, desesperado, anhelando volver a sentir un poco de ti-mientras hablaba se inclinó, queriendo juntar los vidrios que había dejado desparramados tiempo atrás. Pensaba que de alguna forma metafórica ya no debían estar allí, ahora él estaba completo. Erik le había reconocido, su alma se había recompuesto con mucha facilidad. Alcanzó a juntar unos cuantos pedazos cuando sintió al omega arrodillarse a su lado y no pasó mucho antes de que unos brazos rodearan sus hombros y lo jalaran hacia atrás. Charles suspiró con placer cuando su espalda chocó con el amplio pecho de su pareja.

-Lo siento-dijo éste, con voz ronca, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del telépata. Aspiró el aroma, aún acostumbrándose a él, todavía sintiéndose algo atontado, y lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. No quería ni imaginar todo lo que el menor sufrió, todo el daño que él le había causado. Había sido tan cruel. La simple idea de herir a Charles era horrible, y hacerlo siendo su pareja era... detestable. No podía evitar odiarse un poquito a sí mismo, su parte omega reclamándole por no haberlo notado antes, por haberse negado tanto a sus instintos, por no haberse entregado antes a su dueño, en cuerpo y alma-. Sé que no es fácil de creer, pero nunca fue mi intención herirte, nunca lo pensé de manera premeditada. Soy un idiota. Tienes razón, ese día estaba en shock y... nunca quise que esa bala...

-Ya pasó-susurró, acurrucándose contra su pecho, regulando su respiración junto con la ajena. Las manos de Erik sujetaban su torso con fuerza, Charles no iba a negar que estar así de juntos le gustaba. Lo había extrañado tanto. Giró apenas el rostro para que sus narices se rozaran, los ojos celestes claro chocaron con los suyos y los apreció un momento antes de que esa delgada boca capturara sus labios en un beso íntimo y reconfortante. La cálida legua de Erik se empujó contra su boca, suavemente, antes de recorrer su cavidad casi con adoración. Las manos le incitaron a voltearse y se aferraron a su espalda, jalándole como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos juntos.

-Lo siento-susurró de nuevo el polaco, pero Charles no alcanzó a responder nada ya que de nuevo le estaba besando con suma delicadeza. Se dejó caer hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo de Erik le empujó suavemente. Ambos terminaron recostados en el piso, besándose con insistencia. Las manos del polaco habían quedado a cada lado de su rostro, con los codos apoyados soportando el peso. Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que esas manos se enterraran en su cabello. El alfa se encontraba con toda su mente sumida en el contacto de los labios de su pareja. Le abrazó mientras pensaba en la cantidad de veces que deseó estar así, sólo ellos, besándose, siendo el uno del otro.

-No te apartes-murmuró, cuando el mayor separó sus bocas. El omega le sonrió, antes de que sus labios comenzaran a besarle la mejilla, con la misma delicadeza con la que había besado su boca. Charles cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo esa cálida boca continuar acariciando sus pómulos, sus parpados, su frente. Ante ese contacto comenzó a respirar más profundo, sus parpados temblaban sutilmente y tenía que esforzarse para no abrirlos y observar a su pareja. Se sentía tan bien así, sólo limitándose a sentir-Erik-lo llamó casi en un ruego, cuando bajó besando su nariz pero al llegar a su boca se apartó para besarle el mentón, dejándole ansioso; sus carnosos labios temblando de ganas de un nuevo beso.

-Perdóname-susurró, mientras su boca seguía acariciándolo, disfrutando del sabor y del sutil aroma que esa delicada tez desprendía. La pena aún estaba instalada en su pecho, pero de alguna manera, acariciar su piel, adorarla, y cuidar y mimar a Charles parecía calmarle un poco. Sabía que era su instinto, exigiéndole que se comporte como su pareja, que se redima, que demuestre ser un buen omega... pero poco le importaba, realmente deseaba comportarse bien, amarlo. No tenía ganas de ignorar sus instintos, quería dejarse llevar, ser un buen compañero-. No volveré a herirte. Nunca-susurró mientras su boca capturaba el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, Charles se arqueó debajo suyo y soltó un suspiro de placer.

-Lo sé-dijo casi sin voz pero sonando completamente seguro. Sus manos rasguñaron la amplia espalda, hasta subir a su pelo, enredándose en los cobrizos rizos que se formaban en la nuca de su omega. Lo apartó un poco, despegándolo de su oreja, para poder contemplarse el uno al otro. Azul chocó contra celeste, sus miradas desnudas en ese momento, sin defensas, siendo sólo ellos dos y su intenso amor-. Ya te perdoné, darling-susurró, y Erik lo observó antes de sonreírle suavemente, sus claros ojos plagados de ternura.

-Te amo-dijo con sinceridad, Charles le sonrió en respuesta.

-Lo sé-repitió, antes de alzar un poco su rostro y volver a unir sus bocas. Ninguno dejo de sonreír mientras se besaban y, para ellos, el mundo se detuvo de nuevo.

**CHERIK**

-¡Basta!-repitió Sean por millonésima vez, intentando apartar las manos de Alex de su cuerpo. El alfa le gruñó suavemente, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia al frente para aspirar más de su aroma-¡Deja de olfatearme, no soy un omega y...!-un temblor le hizo detener el discurso. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de nuevo y, si no fuera porque el rubio le sujetó con firmeza de la cintura, habría acabado en el piso. Sollozó enterrando su rostro en el brazo ajeno, sintiendo un extraño líquido humedecer sus glúteos.

-En este momento, hueles exactamente como un omega-comentó el otro. Aún algo abrumado por el olor a celo que desprendía su amigo. Oh, si fuera cualquier otra persona ya estaría intentando desnudarle, pero era Sean, se estaba esforzando para no hacerlo.

-¡Fue esa maldita inyección! ¿No se supone que era para ser un alfa?-protestó, odiándose un poco cuando tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros ajenos para no caer. El otro chico lo estaba guiando, pero él no tenía idea de adónde y no lo supo hasta que entraron al cuarto del rubio.

-Hank nunca dijo eso, ¿acaso no lo escuchas? Era para cambiar de dinámica-respondió, sin poder dejar de olfatearle mientras lo empujaba a su cama. De nuevo Sean se removió, sus brazos buscaban alejarlo pero no tenían fuerza para hacerlo-. Dios, hueles delicioso-susurró cuando llegó de nuevo a su cuello. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no apartarle la ropa y poder olfatear mejor. Ese aroma estaba enloqueciéndole.

-¡Déjame tranquilo! Yo no soy un omega y lo sabes.

-Oh, Sean, ahora eres un omega-dijo el rubio, mirándole con sus ojos celestes que estaban negro líquido por el deseo. Pero más allá del deseo, había una gran determinación-. Y no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, pero... que quede en claro que eres mío. Mi omega-se inclinó queriendo besarlo, aunque su boca sólo logro apoyarse en la pecosa mejilla.

Bueno, quizás le llevaba algo de esfuerzo pero no importaba. Si algo había aprendido de todo lo que le había pasado a Charles, era que lo mejor era ir de frente y decir las cosas con claridad. Él podría esperar por Sean, pero iba a dejar en claro desde un inicio que ese omega era suyo.

Intentó besarlo de nuevo y se ganó una cachetada en respuesta. No pudo evitar reírse, después de todo estaba feliz. Aquí estaba la persona que amaba, oliendo delicioso y apto para ser su pareja. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

**CHERIK**

Era asombroso lo rápido que pasaba un día. Habían estado besándose un largo rato en su viejo cuarto, luego habían ido a comer al despacho, jugaron al ajedrez, se acurrucaron en el sofá grande mientras Charles leía un libro que aparentemente le gustaba mucho, escucharon algo de música, más ajedrez y... de pronto era la noche. Y ya estaban peleando.

-No quiero cambiarlas-protestó el telépata a pesar de que también miraba las sábanas con algo de asco. Erik arrugó la nariz.

-No pienso dormir allí, si quieres dormir en esa cochinada me voy a mi viejo cuarto-respondió, sin entender por qué el telépata estaba tan terco al respecto. Las sábanas estaban horribles lo cual era de esperarse después de todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Estaban pegajosas, con manchas de semen, olían a sudor y a sexo.

-No quiero cambiarlas-repitió nuevamente, aunque sus ojos miraban con desconfianza el lecho. No, no se veía muy apto para dormir-. Podríamos limpiar las partes más sucias y...

-¡Charles, no seas asqueroso! Están inmundas, no se puede dormir allí-se quejó, perdiendo la paciencia. Miró la expresión ajena, notando que se veía muy pensativo-. No entiendo por qué estas encaprichado en dejarlas, están horrible y...

-Huelen a ti-susurró, sin quitar sus ojos azules de la cama. Erik se quedó congelado un momento, mientras el telépata se masajeaba la sien-. Sí, están horribles, pero... huelen a ti, de nuevo. Y así cuando te vayas podré, aunque sea, fingir que...-la voz se fue quedando sin fuerza hasta desaparecer. El inglés volvió a suspirar y a masajearse la cabeza. Erik miró de nuevo las sábanas, sintiéndose algo culpable. Si Charles tenía esos miedos era por su responsabilidad. Su parte omega quiso obligarlo a decir "No me iré, me quedaré para siempre", pero no podía hacerle una promesa que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Él se iría tarde o temprano, su líder interno se lo reclamaría. Y Charles tenía que aprender a aceptarlo, aunque fuera difícil.

-Me quedaré unas noches más, lo mejor será cambiarlas y volverán a impregnarse en estos días. Así tendrás sábanas limpias y olerán a mí, a ti, a nosotros-comentó, acercándose al inglés que aún parecía abstraído observando el lecho. Le tocó el brazo y finalmente el menor se giró a mirarle, sonrió apenas, no muy convencido y asintió. De nuevo Erik se sintió algo culpable.

-Es lo mismo, tarde o temprano el olor se irá-suspiró y se inclinó para empezar a quitar las sábanas con un movimiento algo brusco. El polaco lo contempló un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que Charles era una persona muy tranquila y verlo tan obsesivo con respecto a algo sólo le revelaba cuán mal la pasó mientras estaban separados. Sin pensarlo, le tomó la muñeca, deteniéndole antes de que terminara de deshacer la cama.

-Volveré antes de que se borre el olor-prometió. Los ojos azules brillaron estudiándole con ilusión, de pronto el agotamiento parecía haberse borrado de ellos. Esos rojos labios dibujaron una sonrisa, que aunque intentaba ser contenida, se veía despampanante.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-aseguró y Charles dejó escapar una risa. Terminó de acercarse y se dieron un beso. Cuando el telépata quiso empujarlo para que cayeran en la cama, Erik hizo fuerza para quedarse parado. Separó un poco sus bocas para poder hablar-. Igual no pienso acostarme allí, cámbialas, no seas mugriento-protestó. Charles volvió a reírse, sonando sumamente feliz.

-Está bien, pero ayúdame-no protestaron mucho más al respecto. Minutos después ambos estaban recostados, compartiendo besos que prometían en muy poco tiempo transformarse en algo más. Las sábanas olían a jabón, pero Charles tenía la esperanza de que pronto, a medida que las caricias se volvían más audaces, se impregnaran de sudor. Y no, no es que él fuera un "mugriento", como dijo el omega, es que era el olor de Erik y él lo quería en todos lados.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, Charles enterró la nariz en la almohada, bajo una atenta mirada celeste que lo observaba con la ceja alzada. El telépata aspiró y arrugó la nariz teatralmente, antes de sonreír coqueto. Su mano no tardó en enterrarse en la cabellera rojiza.

-Aún no huele a ti. Creo que tendrás que quedarte un poco más para que se impregnen-comentó, mientras se movía en la cama para acercarse más a su pareja. Erik le miró curioso y, antes de que fuera a protestar, Charles añadió:-. A veces los celos duran seis días-el comentario era casual, pero la sonrisa sumamente coqueta. Los ojos de Erik lo estudiaron con más atención.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó no del todo convencido.

-¡Claro!-aseguró emocionado, le guiñó un ojo antes de inclinarse y unir sus cuerpos, dejando su boca a milímetros-. Hay veces que incluso duran siete-el tono insinuante le robó una risa al judío, hubiera protestado pero la boca del inglés se apoderó de la suya, y él se dejó hacer. i"Y hay veces que duran toda la vida"./i

Ese comentario mental hizo vibrar al judio. A veces no era tan malo ser un omega y dejarse dominar por un alfa. Sobre todo si su pareja era Charles.

**CHERIK**

Luego de casi dos días, Sean logró que Alex le permitiera a Hank examinarlo. El rubio parecía celoso todo el tiempo y nada feliz de que alguien se acercara al pelirrojo omega, que por momentos olía a celo y luego olía normal. Por suerte, el chico había aprendido algo: sacar el lado protector del alfa era una buena herramienta. Luego de repetir un par de veces que se sentía mal, Alex accedió a llamar a Hank.

No habían imaginado que el científico estaba intentando solucionar sus propios asuntos. Cuando lo vieron, sus expresiones fueron un poema de sorpresa. El chico estaba marmoteado: tenía sectores de su cuerpo plagados de vello azul y otros donde se vislumbraba su antigua piel. Era un híbrido extraño entre el viejo Hank y la Bestia. A pesar de todo, no se negó a revisar a Sean y a extraerle algo de sangre para experimentar, bajo la atenta mirada de Alex que, de a momentos, gruñía cuando tenía la sensación de que se estaba "propasando".

-¿Por qué te pusiste la inyección?-preguntó Hank, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente el cuello dejando varios pelos desparramados por todos lados.

-Pensé que me iba a hacer un alfa y Moira...-un gruñido los interrumpió, y los dos se giraron a mirar a Alex que los observaba molesto. Hank simplemente asintió, sin esperar más explicaciones. Volvió a revisar a Sean, aunque sus ojos miraban interesados a Alex, un tanto extrañado por su aparente posesividad y por como parecía temblar de a momentos, como si le costara mantenerse en control.

Hank procedió a revisarle la boca y cuando se apartó se masajeó el puente de la nariz-Creo que está todo bien. Seguirás entrando y saliendo de esos rápidos calores hasta que todo se normalice, unos días más. Luego la dinámica ya habrá cambiado y...

-¡No quiero ser un omega! Los calores son horribles, ya entiendo porque Erik los odiaba. Son humillantes y este idiota me mira como si fuera un pedazo de carne-bufó, ganándose una mirada de reproche y de dolor por parte de Alex. Era obvio que el alfa no era muy feliz ante la idea de que Sean deje de ser un omega. El científico suspiró, sin saber muy bien cómo intervenir.

-Déjame revisar tu sangre, no sé cómo reaccionará a un nuevo cambio. No pensé el suero para inyectarlo más de una vez-comentó, apartando un poco la silla y levantándose para poner la sangre en un muestrario. Sean no lucía muy convencido al respecto pero, finalmente, asintió, aprovechando que no se sentía en celo, se levantó, dispuesto a irse a su cuarto. Alex se levantó también, pero no alcanzó a seguirlo más de unos cuantos pasos cuando el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-Alex, basta. Necesito tiempo para mí, deja de seguirme. Quiero estar solo-esta vez fue un poco más suave que antes. Quizás su mente comenzaba a entender que la dinámica le indicaba estar más susceptible a las órdenes y la dominación ajena.

El rubio se detuvo y le miró con detenimiento-Iré por ti en un rato-antes de que Sean se apartara lo empujó contra la pared y se inclinó para besar su cuello, succionando con fuerza. Hank desvió la mirada e intentó ignorar los gemidos bajos que escapaban de la boca del pelirrojo. Le resultaba muy curiosa la forma en la que aquellos dos estaban comportándose. Era obvio que Alex estaba emocionado con que Sean fuera un omega, lo deseaba hace mucho, y seguro le estaba costando contenerse. Pero, definitivamente, Sean no era el omega del rubio, y esperaba que éste tuviera eso en mente.

Volvió a girar la cabeza cuando escuchó unos pasos y un portazo, se encontró con que Alex continuaba allí, mirando la puerta. Cuando se volteó hacía él, sus ojos celestes habían perdido el tono oscuro lujurioso que tenían segundos antes, y el científico no podía evitar aliviarse por ello. Alex se veía raro cuando estaba así. Lucia justo como un alfa, pero como si le costara en exceso manejarse a sí mismo. Quizás tenía que ver con la facilidad que tenía de perder el control sobre su poder. Luego de haberlo visto comportarse así, la imagen de Alex como alfa no le convencía del todo, no le resultaba segura. Alex no podía controlarse a sí mismo, ¿podía cuidar a alguien más? Se asemejaba bastante a los omegas que perdían el control de ellos mismos durante el celo y que... tenían que ser cuidados.

Parpadeó, apartando sus pensamientos, cuando el rubio se acercó algunos pasos-¿Qué te ocurrió?-preguntó con curiosidad, mirando algo extrañado los sectores de piel. Hank apretó sus labios y suspiró.

-Probé un suero que me devolvería a la normalidad pero... no funcionó. Creo que aislé mal el complemento y...

-Pareces un perro sarnoso-la bestia bufó y murmuró "imbécil" por lo bajo. Alex acentuó su sonrisa y se acercó un poco más, mirando con algo de curiosidad las distintas muestras. Tras unos minutos de silencio, su expresión se había vuelto más seria-. ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a ser dios y te aceptas cómo eres? No te veías tan mal en color azul-comentó. Hank quiso encogerse en sí mismo, todavía sintiéndose demasiado inseguro.

-No me siento cómodo. Soy enorme, torpe, rompo todo-enumeró notando que a medida que lo narraba entendía porque quería más que nunca volver a ser el de antes-. Quiero ser yo, de nuevo-susurró, apretando los labios. Alex emitió un suspiro.

-Estás incómodo porque no te aceptas e intentas cambiar. Sé mucho sobre eso-admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Finalmente volteó el rostro para mirar la expresión del mutante de color azul-. No entiendo porque empezaste todo esto, era sólo un par de pies que casi nadie veía y...

-Por favor, Alex, pasabas todo el tiempo burlándote de ellos-bufó, rodando los ojos mientras se inclinaba para mirar la sangre de Sean a través del microscopio.

-Nunca pensé que te afectara tanto-admitió en un hilo de voz. Hank le miró de reojo: el rubio estaba apretando los labios y sus ojos claros lucían algo abatidos. No supo qué decir, pero antes de pensar en algo, el otro siguió hablando-. Lo siento. ¿Puedo... redimirme ayudándote?-preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida asomando en su boca. Hank frunció el ceño y se puso algo tenso-Por favor, Bestia, te hace falta Bella. Bueno, "Bello"-la sonrisa se contagió a los labios del científico, aunque le miró aún con desconfianza.

-Bueno, pero no rompas nada-advirtió, al ver con algo de desconfianza la forma emocionada en la que el rubio comenzaba a tomar cosas.

Quizás eso no era tan buena idea.

**CHERIK**

Si bien Erik había advertido que no quería pasar los cinco días en la cama, tampoco hicieron demasiado, ya que él no quería cruzarse con los niños todavía. Andaban un poco a hurtadillas y, si no estaban en el cuarto, estaban en la biblioteca. Una sola vez convenció a Charles de que salieran a correr, el telépata no había hecho mucho ejercicio más que el de la rehabilitación por lo cual estaba fuera de estado y no duraron demasiado en el entrenamiento. Terminaron tirados debajo de un árbol dándose besos mientras Charles se quejaba de no haber llevado comida para hacer un picnic y Erik le regañaba por haberse vuelto tan vago.

A pesar de todo, cinco días se pasaron demasiado rápido. La madrugada del quinto día, Charles se aferró al cuerpo de su omega, que aún seguía dormido, queriendo que el sol no se alzara nunca. Olfateó su piel con anhelo, extrañándolo cuando todavía lo tenía a su lado. Cuando Erik le rodeó con sus brazos, prácticamente hundiéndolo contra su pecho, quiso grabar la sensación en su cabeza: lo seguro que se sentía con esos fuertes brazos envolviéndole, la tranquila respiración ajena que le hacía cosquillas en la frente, los labios de Erik aplastados descuidadamente sobre su sien, sus suaves ronquidos que eran apenas un siseo.

Cuando Erik comenzó a despabilarse, Charles tuvo que obligarse a no entrar en su mente y hacerle dormir de nuevo. El mayor se desperezó, soltándolo de su abrazo y quejándose bajito al no poder estirar sus piernas, ya que estaban enredadas con las del telépata. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus pestañas del lado derecho estaban más arqueadas por la presión contra la almohada, que las había dejado graciosamente hacia arriba. Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en sus labios, acompañada por el brillo de sus orbes que lo hacían lucir perfectamente relajado y feliz. Oh, cuánto iba a extrañar esa imagen.

Un beso fue depositado con descuido contra su boca. El aliento de la mañana no era tan adorable como el resto de la escena, pero el inglés igual lo amaba e iba a extrañarlo. El magnético se acomodó, mirando el techo, y Charles se le fue encima, recostándose contra su pecho, cruzándole el brazo por encima y enredando más ceñidamente sus piernas. Erik no dijo nada, sólo bostezó de nuevo y se refregó los ojos antes de volver a abrazarle. Al parecer su mente tardó en procesar qué día era, cuando lo hizo rodeó con más fuerza al telépata y volvió a apretarlo contra él más efusivamente. Ambos recordaron cómo la noche anterior se habían amado con demasiada intensidad, abrazándose con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos se movían con suavidad al ritmo de una danza suave e íntima. Sus labios y sus ojos no habían querido desprenderse ni un segundo, y sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de piel, queriendo memorizarlos ya que sabían que iban a pasar un tiempo separados. El menor sintió sus labios temblar y sus ojos arder al recordar lo abrumador que había sido hacer el amor de esa manera tan desoladora: donde el placer y la nostalgia se mezclaban, uniendo besos con lágrimas que no había podido contener. Erik lo había acunado entre sus brazos luego, exactamente como lo hacía ahora.

-Te amo-le susurró roncamente, a modo de saludo. Charles apretó los labios, intentando que dejen de temblar.

-También yo-susurró, con una voz que se escuchaba al borde del quiebre. Los brazos de Erik le apretaron con más fuerza mientras acariciaban su espalda de forma reconfortadora-. También te amo-agregó tras unos segundos. Una risita extraña, mezclada con un resoplido, le despeinó parte del cabello.

-Lo sé, pero no olvides que yo te amo. Y que estaré pensando en ti y estaré recordándote y extrañándote. Tampoco olvides que voy a volver, que estaremos juntos de nuevo. Pero hasta entonces pensaré en ti, estaré extrañando tus labios y tu sonrisa, tus miradas risueñas y...-un sollozo detuvo su discurso-La idea era consolarte, no hacerte llorar-susurró, al sentir el cuerpo del menor temblando contra el suyo. Charles tenía que morderse los labios para no rogarle que se quedara.

-Sí, pero voy a extrañarte tanto-admitió, con la voz congestionada por el llanto.

-Pero no olvides que volveré y...

-Lo sé. Pero no tienes idea cuánto me cuesta dejarte ir-respondió con sinceridad. Realmente le iba a costar soltarlo. Su alfa interno estaba consciente de la despedida y, para evitarla, tenía ganas de apresar a su pareja todo el día entre sus brazos, hasta que entrara en razón-. Mis instintos me ruegan que no te deje ir-confesó. Erik dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Y yo agradezco muchísimo tu esfuerzo. De verdad, no sabes cuánto me alegra que me respetes de esta manera-la mano del polaco se enterró entre sus cuerpos, subiendo para poder capturar la redondeada mandíbula del menor y alzarle el rostro. Al encontrarse con la nariz rojiza y los ojos llorosos, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Su omega interno se removió, exigiéndole quedarse, pero él tenía mucha practica ignorándolo. No era su intención herir a Charles, pero tampoco podía abandonar sus planes. Iba a volver y eso le consolaba.

-Igual no debería sorprenderte. Estoy tan loco por ti que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, aunque eso partiera mi alma en pedazos-susurró, mirando con atención los celestes ojos. El omega apretó sus labios, casi haciéndolos desaparecer-. Te amo demasiado-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo muchísimo. Soy tuyo, cada fragmento de mi es enteramente tuyo. Sé que no me había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que sé que somos pareja... soy tan consciente de que te pertenezco, de que fui hecho para ti-era verdad lo que decía, eso sentía pero, si se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, era para consolar a su pareja, sino, nunca lo diría. Pero sabía que Charles necesitaba saberlo-. Eres mi alfa, mi perfecto alfa-no le pasó desapercibido que ante esas palabras el menor comenzó a respirar más tranquilo y su expresión se suavizó un poco-Mi dueño-la palabras salieron algo forzadas, ya que tantos años peleó contra esos instintos. El inglés sonrió de todas maneras y segundos después estaban besándose.

-Dilo de nuevo-susurró sobre su boca.

-Mi dueño-susurró, esta vez más convincentemente, Charles le gruñó antes de volver a besarlo. "De nuevo", le ordenó mentalmente, Erik suspiró y se retorció al sentir como el cuerpo de ese pequeño alfa se subía encima del suyo. Apenas y pudo separar sus labios-Soy tuyo-gimió, antes de volver a besarle inmediatamente. "De nuevo"-Mi alfa-dejó salir las palabras en un suspiro, se ganó una mordida en la boca a modo de respuesta. "De nuevo, más fuerte"-Mi alfa-gimoteó, arqueando su espalda al sentir las uñas de Charles rasguñarle. "Otra vez"-Te amo-sollozó, preso del placer, cuando las manos de Charles bajaron a sujetarle los glúteos, separándolos y luego obligándole a enredar las piernas en sus caderas. Erik lo atrapó entre éstas, buscando jalarle más cerca.

-Y yo a ti-respondió posesivamente, mientras se acomodaba entre sus nalgas. De nuevo, los gemidos se hicieron escuchar, y Erik gimió tantas veces "Mi alfa" que se le grabó a fuego en la mente. Charles sonrió, porque quiso pensar que así no iba a olvidarlo.

**CHERIK**

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó, caminando junto a Charles. Ya iba a ser medio tarde y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo más, no le apetecía volver de noche. El telépata le apretó la mano, la cual casi no había querido soltar durante ese día y siguió caminando. Erik miró nerviosamente por los ventanales, el sol no estaba tan lejos del horizonte.

-Tranquilo, darling, sólo quiero buscar algo para que le lleves a Raven-respondió, entrando finalmente al despacho. Erik asintió y, una vez dentro, el telépata se fue a buscar unas cosas y él aprovechó para estirar su mano, ya que había tenido pocas oportunidades para hacerlo-. Está enojada conmigo porque un día que vino, la traté algo mal y...

-¿Ella vino aquí?-preguntó, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Charles, que en ese momento sacó unas pequeñas cajas, se giró a mirarle, notando que había metido la pata. La culpa llenó inmediatamente los ojos azules.

-Sí. Ha venido varias veces, pero no pienses que...

-Ella...-Erik hizo una pausa, sus ojos se posaron en el piso un momento. Lucía pensativo-Ella fue conmigo porque tú se lo pediste ¿verdad? Esa es la única explicación de que haya permanecido allá cuando era obvio que estaba tan incómoda-comentó. Cuando alzó los ojos, la expresión culpable del menor se lo confirmó.

-Sí. Yo se lo pedí, en la playa. No fue porque quisiera controlarte pero... estabas yéndote, solo, con un montón de desconocidos. Sabía que no podía frenarte en ese momento, pero tenía tanto miedo de que si te ibas no volvería a verte... le pedí que fuera contigo y que, en algún momento, te haga volver-cuando termino la oración, cerró los ojos. Podía imaginarse el cabreo que iba a tener Erik, se iba a sentir manipulado, se iba a enojar, volvería a irse y...

-Entiendo. Eso explica muchísimas cosas. Como por qué Azazel me trajo aquí sin dudar-admitió. Charles se acercó varios pasos, cautelosamente, Erik de nuevo miraba el piso-. Entonces, ella sabía que yo era tu omega, ¿verdad?-preguntó, su voz sonaba algo peculiar. El inglés se mordió el labio y asintió. Otra vez el silencio llenó el cuarto, tras unos segundos el omega volvió a hablar-¿Todos aquí sabían?-el telépata cerró los ojos con pesadez y dejó escapar el oxígeno. "Sí", murmuró apenas, esperando el estallido. De nuevo pasaron varios segundos sin que ocurriera nada, cuando el menor se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Erik se tapaba el rostro con la mano y sus orejas se veían coloradas-Dios, todos lo sabían, menos yo. Ahora me resulta tan vergonzoso no haberlo notado-susurró. Charles sintió el alivio llenarle, terminó de acercarse mientras dejaba escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y le tomó la mano.

-Eran circunstancias extraordinarias, darling. Es comprensible-dijo con su tono conciliador. Cuando Erik dejó que le apartara la mano, le sonrió tímidamente, luego miró la otra mano de Charles con curiosidad, viendo las cajas que sujetaba. El menor siguió su mirada y sonrió-. Quiero que le des esto a Raven, espero que ablande su corazón-comentó, pasándole una de las cajas que sujetaba. Erik la tomó y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Bombones?-preguntó extrañado-¿Realmente crees que sólo con esto va a...?

-Oh, Raven los ama, y sabe que tan celoso soy de ellos. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, no la dejaba comer más de un par por semana. Cuando estaba muy bondadoso le daba uno por día, pero fue muy poco tiempo-dijo, con una risa risueña-. Que le regale una caja entera para ella es como donarle un riñón-ante la comparación Erik alzó una ceja, Charles se encogió de hombros sonriendo dulcemente. Luego se mordió los labios y alzó la otra caja que ya estaba abierta-¿Quieres uno?-preguntó animadamente. El magnético miró la caja con interés, aunque no demasiado. La sonrisa emocionada de los rojos labios lo incentivó a tomar uno. Charles le imitó y tomó otro antes de dejar la cajita sobre una mesa. El menor lo mordió despacio mientras hacía una expresión que a Erik le recordó a la que ponía al tener un orgasmo. Luego miró con desconfianza su propio bombón preguntando si no tenía algo más.

Cuando lo comió, le resultó agradable, dulce, de textura adecuada. Charles lo miraba como si esperaba que muriera de placer por comerlo. Erik le sonrió-Está rico-comentó luego de un momento, ganándose una sonrisa como premio.

-¿Quieres otro?-preguntó, tomando la caja y ofreciéndosela. El magnético le miró confundido, ¿no que era celoso y no dejaba que Raven no comiera más de uno por día?-Pero a ti sí-comentó. Erik alzó la ceja al ver que había estado proyectando y el menor le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Él miró la caja de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Tienes suerte, no soy fan de lo dulce-respondió. El telépata le miró como si fuera un pecado pero luego procedió a cerrar la caja y dejarla a un lado.

-Al menos sé que no te comerás los de Raven en el camino-bromeó, aunque al recordar la partida su rostro volvió a tornarse un tanto triste. Erik se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso, sintiendo el sabor a chocolate en esa roja boca. La cálida lengua de Charles no tardó en saborear sus labios, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo estaba besando tan deliciosamente porque era él o porque quería sentir más del sabor del chocolate. Al separarse, Charles todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Será mejor que yo...

-Te acompaño afuera-se apresuró a decir y, rápidamente, le sujetó la mano. El magnético supuso que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso ya que el menor parecía haber adquirido la manía de tenerle sujeto. Por suerte no era muy molesto.

Una vez afuera, se quedaron contemplando un momento el cielo, que ya era de color anaranjado, producto del atardecer. Se quedaron sujetos de la mano, en medio del jardín, alargando el tiempo de la despedida. Ninguno se atrevía decir nada. Finalmente fue Erik el que se animó a bajar el rostro, y mirar a su compañero.

-Le diré a Raven que si quiere volver a la mansión puede hacerlo. No voy a enojarme, no sé qué tanto desea estar allá. Voy a volver con o sin ella y sé cuidarme, no necesitas tenerla como mi guardaespaldas-comentó y, gracias al cielo, Charles notó que su tono era suave y no molesto. Se giró también, para mirarle, y asintió.

-Me haría muy feliz que ella volviera-admitió, sin poder contener las ilusiones ante esa idea. Erik al verlo se mordió el labio.

-Igual no te esperances mucho. Creo que hay algo que la mantiene sujeta allá-dijo, para no decir "alguien". Los ojos del telépata se entrecerraron ante esa mención, el polaco pudo sentir la proyección de los celos y río-. Ya no es una niña.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Yo la cuidaré-aseguró y Charles no pudo más que creerle. Quizás Erik no dijera todas las cosas que él quería oír pero, siempre que decía algo, era verdad, por lo cual podía confiar en su palabra-. Igualmente es seguro que vendrá a visitarte más seguido, no tener que venir a escondidas va a simplificarle las cosas.

-Será bienvenida, tú y ella, y cualquier otro mutante que necesite protección-agregó, mirándole de manera significativa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-luego se inclinó para poder besarle. Charles le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, para prolongar el contacto. El beso de a poco se volvió más profundo y, cuando Erik notó que si continuaban iba a ser más difícil separarse, se apartó. El menor soltó un resoplido, y sus cejas se arquearon con pena. El omega evitó mirarle demasiado-. Cuídate, Charles-susurró, llevando las manos a su nuca y haciendo que le suelte. Las manos cayeron con desgana a cada lado, pero él se repitió que era necesario. Luego de eso, sin esperar respuesta, caminó apartándose un par de pasos, se giró y comenzó a flotar gracias a unas plantillas de metal que había puesto en sus zapatos y unas muñequeras que se había hecho.

No llegó a flotar ni cuatro metros cuando sintió que un fuerte dolor se acentuaba en su pecho. De pronto, la tristeza tomó una forma muy física y supo que no era sólo la suya, sino la del propio Charles que estaba proyectando. Intentó avanzar en su vuelo, queriendo ignorar las emociones, pero mientras más se alejaba, el dolor emocional se volvía más y más fuerte. Finalmente, las lágrimas terminaron escapando de sus ojos y, ya sin aguantar, bajó lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso.

Charles se había quedado estático, con los ojos cerrados y sin mover ni un solo músculo. Tenía miedo de hacer algo y, que el dolor que había empezado a sentir en el pecho, se dispersara. Sentía la presencia de Erik apartándose de su lado y un nudo se fue formando en su garganta, dificultándole tragar. En algún momento, su barbilla comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos cerrados, embarrando sus pestañas y deslizándose por sus mejillas. Él no atinó ni a limpiarlas. No quería moverse, porque tenía miedo de no contenerse. Estuvo en ese estado rígido hasta que sintió unas pisadas, la confusión le hizo abrir los ojos y notó a Erik corriendo hacia él. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrir sus brazos.

Segundos después había sido alzado por el omega. Las manos de Erik se apoderaron de sus muslos y lo obligaron a que los levante y que enrede las piernas en las caderas ajenas. Charles no dudó en abrazarle el cuello y sus bocas se buscaron la una a la otra como si fueran imanes opuestos. Aquí estaba él, un alfa, cargado entre los brazos de un omega que se veía más fuerte que él, y aferrándose a éste como si fuera lo único firme en medio de un tornado. Y quizás se veía débil, pero no le importaba, le encantaba estar así de aferrado a su pareja.

Los labios de Erik le siguieron besando con desesperación, hasta que se apartó agitado y apoyó sus frentes juntas-Joder, Charles. No sufras así-protestó, ya que sabía que era su parte omega la que le había impedido marcharse, sobre todo al sentir cómo su alfa parecía prácticamente en agonía. Erik le repartió besos por su roja boca y luego limpió con sus labios los surcos de lágrimas-. Voy a volver, te prometo que voy a volver. No es una despedida, voy a regresar.

-¿Cuándo?-la voz fue tan desesperada y triste que el corazón del omega se oprimió.

-No lo sé, pero no será mucho tiempo. Es una separación corta, vendré en unos días, lo prometo. Vendré regularmente. ¿Sí? Mucho antes de que el aroma se vaya de tus sábanas. Lo juro-y para cerrar el trato, volvió a unir sus bocas, acallando el gemido que había escapado de los labios del alfa. Le besó con todo el amor que pudo trasmitir, mientras le sujetaba cada vez con más y más desesperación. Luego se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y acto seguido recostó al alfa en el piso y se fue encima suyo. Charles le sujetó con mayor firmeza, y cada vez que Erik hacía un intento por separarse, la boca ajena mordía sus labios y las piernas que estaban enredadas a sus caderas lo sujetaban con firmeza.

Así se estuvieron besando hasta que el sol desapareció, dejando a su paso el crepúsculo de la tarde. Fue allí cuando Charles se sintió en condiciones de soltarlo, de dejarlo ir sin sentir que se le desgarraba el alma. Erik se escapó de sus brazos, profesando un último "te amo" a modo de despedida. Él prefirió no verlo, se quedó acostado en el pasto mirando el cielo, sin querer moverse hasta que la presencia de su pareja desapareció por completo. El cielo ya había oscurecido un poco, y se veían las primeras estrellas, cuando él tuvo energías para sentarse. Miró el sitio hacia donde su pareja se había dirigido y dejó escapar un suspiro de pesar.

En ese momento, una mano se apoyó en su hombro, había estado tan abstraído que no notó la presencia de nadie más. Cuando giró la cabeza, se encontró con los anormales ojos de Hank que eran un tonó extraño producto de la mezcla de su color natural celeste y los amarillos de la Bestia. Al menos eso fue lo bastante impactante como para distraerlo.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?-preguntó extrañado, culpándose un poco de haber estado tan perdido en su propio mundo, esos cinco días, que no cuidó a los chicos. Joder, él había querido pensar que podían arreglárselas sin su supervisión.

-Estaba intentando volver a ser yo y me parece que algo salió mal.

-¿Algo salió mal? Pareces un hombre lobo a medio transformar-comentó, ganándose una mirada ofendida por parte del científico. Lo contempló mientras se levantaba, sacudió sus pantalones y luego prosiguió-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Supongo que me vendría bien. Alex está intentando ayudarme, pero estas manchas púrpuras son producto de que se equivocó en algo que le dije-comentó, mostrando sus palmas que estaban llenas de lunares violáceos. Oh, dios, Charles se había perdido demasiado durante ese tiempo.

-Bueno, me va a ayudar a distraerme-comentó, mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos hacía la mansión.

-¿Erik dijo que...?

-Que va a volver. En cuanto pueda-respondió, sin querer pensar demasiado al respecto. Dejó su mente vagar por la mansión, buscando a los otros tres que estaban allí y comprobó que Moira ya no estaba y que...-¿Qué es eso de que Sean es un omega?

-Oh, seguro que vas a tener mucho con que distraerte hasta que vuelva-comentó Hank, al parecer ya agobiado con respecto a ese tema. Charles le miró de reojo, con una ceja alzada.

-Al parecer-aceptó, en el fondo agradeciendo que tenía cosas qué hacer. No quería volver a perder el control como la última vez que se separaron. Tenía que mantenerse estable, tenía que formar un hogar a donde Erik pudiera volver-. Además, tenemos una escuela que abrir-agregó y Hank le sonrió esperanzado.

Con suerte, el tiempo, pasaría muy rápido.

 **Bueno, se que no pasan cosas suuuper interesantes, pero que les haya agrado la tranquilidad. No todos es drama, pero capitulo sin drama es capitulo que siento que le falta algo xDD**

 **Bueno, ojala se merezca alguno de sus comentarios. Mil besos y espero estar actualizando pronto.**

 **beso!**


	8. Azul y Rojo

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Si, sé que de nuevo me tarde, pero esta vez no llege al mes... fueron solo 20 dias :D**

 **Quizas de a poco la brecha se achique y vuelva al ritmo normal de actualización. Ojalá que si.**

 **Espero que les guste el cap :D**

 **Azul y Rojo**

Erik regresó al cuartel de La Hermandad, por suerte nadie comentó nada ni lo miraron extraño. Él se obligó a no sentirse avergonzado, recordándose a sí mismo que era un proceso natural entrar en celo y que nadie sospechaba que nada era normal en su vida y que el celo había acabado hace cuatro días. Se dijo a sí mismo que era su vida y que él decidía cómo vivirla, siempre y cuando no dejara de lado ese proyecto que había comenzado. Ese grupo era algo importante para él, la posibilidad de un cambio, la posibilidad de libertad. Y para alguien que había sido prisionero mucho tiempo, primero del holocausto y de Shaw y luego de sus propias inseguridades y prejuicios, "libertad" sonaba delicioso. Saber que uno podía ser quien quisiera sin la posibilidad de ser juzgado era perfecto.  
Prefirió ignorar la sonrisa coqueta que le dedicó Emma, sus ojos parecían decir: "sé lo que hiciste y que lo disfrutaste", pero quizás eran paranoias suyas. En cualquier caso, no estaba mal que lo haya disfrutado, tenía derecho a hacerlo y no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que Charles era su alfa. Oh dios, pensar en que era el omega del telépata aún era raro. Había una extraña sensación de que algo se había acomodado dentro suyo y ahora estaba en paz. Era como borrar esa neblina que a veces sientes cuando has dormido demasiado tiempo. Ni bien llegó a su cuarto, se puso el casco, porque no quería que Emma escuchara sus patéticos pensamientos que divagaban entre como ahora las cosas parecían tener más color, más brillo y cómo cosas tontas parecían ponerlo de buen humor.

"Ay, suenas como todo un hombre en..."-se colocó el casco justo a tiempo y su mente quedó en silencio. Suspiró aliviado con el conocimiento de que ahora podía ser tan patético como quisiera. Miró su habitación, la cama que había quedado desecha cuando se había levantado desesperado por querer calmar el celo, se inclinó a tomar la ropa que prácticamente se había arrancado ante la necesidad. Olían a él mismo y a celo. Pero ahora su propio aroma era diferente, lo notaba: el aroma de Charles estaba impregnado sobre su piel como si hubiese sido rociado con él. Antes quizás eso le hubiera disgustado, ahora le agradaba un poco; tal vez así dolería menos la distancia.

Sacó la caja de bombones de su bolsillo y recordó que debía entregárselos a Raven. El telépata se había mostrado muy preocupado al respecto, estar peleado con su hermana parecía afectarle. Erik bufó al recordar que el plan de "ser entregado" a Charles fue idea de la chica. Debería estar muy molesto... pero tenía que admitir que sin ella nunca hubiera reconocido a Charles, nunca se hubiera sentido tan bien como se sintió y nunca hubiera tenido la paz que sentía ahora. Había que admitir que sin Raven y su maldita paciencia, él y Charles nunca hubieran alcanzado la oportunidad que tenían ahora: la oportunidad de ser felices.

No quiso pensar demasiado cuando tomó los bombones y fue a buscarla. Caminó por el cuartel, notando que estaba bastante tranquilo. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Sapo y, durante un momento, se preguntó si debía ir a modificar lo que le había dicho días antes: que no necesitaban un alfa. Se sentía hipócrita decir aquello sabiendo lo bien que se sentía en ese momento... pero si se lo decía iba a ser otra razón para que el chico continuara siendo completamente sumiso. Él era feliz con su alfa, pero era una persona independiente.

A Raven la encontró en la cocina, la chica parecía ser la encargada de la cena de esa noche. No pudo evitar notar que se veía algo nerviosa. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y, cuando ella se giró, sus ojos amarillos se abrieron de par a par.

-¡ERIK!-el tono era una mezcla de exaltación, felicidad y miedo. La chica dejó las cosas a un lado y dio unos pasos inseguros, él pudo notar que había estado a punto de abrazarlo pero se contuvo. Ahora la duda adornaba su expresión, la mutante se paró más firme como si estuviera esperando que Erik estallara y estuviera dispuesta a enfrentarlo-Regresaste y...

-Charles te envía esto-le cortó, estirando la mano y entregándole la caja de bombones. La mutante azul parpadeó confundida, tomó la caja y, en cuanto vio qué era su rostro, se iluminó-. Me dijo que quería que lo disculparas y que la mansión es tu hogar por si quieres regresar. Quiero que sepas que no me opondré si quieres hacerlo, no me enojaré, eres libre de hacer lo que te apetezca-su voz quizás era un poco fría, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño con respecto a esa discusión. Era un momento peculiar, siempre pensó que si decía algo como eso iba a estar muy molesto pero no era así. Desde hacía cinco días, desde que reconoció a Charles, se sentía un poco más calmado-. Y quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Obligarme a ver a Charles fue... necesario. Lo necesitaba, sobre todo en ese momento cuando el celo...

-¿No estás enojado?-Raven lucía sumamente confundida, se quedó estática un segundo y luego se cruzó de brazos, ya que parecía no saber qué otra cosa hacer-¿Tú y Charles...?

-Estamos bien. Él... él es mi pareja, aunque eso ya lo sabías-se obligó a sonreír y no sentir vergüenza. Aún había tantas cosas a las que acostumbrarse-. Quiere verte, al parecer espera que ese regalo te calme un poco-comentó. La chica bajó la mirada nuevamente a los bombones y sonrió, no tardó en abrir la caja.

-Él sabe cuánto amo esto. ¡Son los bombones más deliciosos del mundo!-durante un segundo, el magnético quedo asombrado de lo rápido que un bombón desapareció entre los labios ajenos-Siempre me prohibía comer más de uno. ¡Y ahora me da una caja! ¡Ja, realmente debe sentirse culpable! Quizás deba enojarme más seguido y mmmm... no pueden ser tan ricos-continuó la chica, de pronto muy emocionada. Erik se dio cuenta en ese momento que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba realmente con Raven. Desde que estaban en la mansión. Una vez que formaron La Hermandad, su relación se había vuelto muy tensa. Sabía que había sido su culpa, que él había estado tenso, era raro... porque ahora recordaba porqué solía agradarle esa chica-¡Debes probar uno! Dios, cambiarán tu mundo-le ofreció la caja pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Tu hermano ya me hizo probar y..

-¿Seguro que no quieres? Te aseguro que Charles no querrá darte más de uno-Erik sintió sus mejillas arder suavemente cuando recordó que el telépata había estado dispuesto a darle otro más. ¿Realmente era tan tacaño con ese asunto? Aunque, sinceramente, el par de hermanos parecía una especie de adictos con respecto a esos chocolates.

-No soy muy fan de lo dulce -confesó.

-Estás loco-decidió Raven, llevándose otro bombón a la boca. Mientras se deleitaba, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el magnético, quien no pudo evitar pensar lo bizarra que era esa situación, teniendo en cuenta cómo era su relación con los miembros de La Hermandad. Últimamente, había estado medio... ¿dictatorial? Tenía que solucionar eso, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas. Enfocarse para que el tiempo allí resultara productivo y luego pudiera volver con Charles... a casa. Joder, qué patético estaba. Los ojos de la mutante se entrecerraron-¿En qué piensas? Estás rojo-comentó y luego acentuó su sonrisa. Segundos después lo había abrazado-. Estoy realmente feliz de que estés con Charles, y espero que sean muy felices. Me alegra que volvamos a ser amigos.

-A mí también-comentó, abrazándola apenas antes de apartarla un poco. Podía estar de buen humor, pero andar efusivo no era algo que le caracterizara.

-Y más te vale que compenses a Charles por todo. Lleva llorando por ti muchísimo tiempo, rogando porque lo notes. ¡Tienes que cuidarlo! Es muy fuerte pero necesita apoyo, te necesita. Si ya lo reconociste como alfa tienes que quedarte con él y...

-Raven, lo reconocí pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Y él tiene que entenderlo, esto es importante. La causa es importante-la chica de pronto frunció el ceño.

-Entonces... ¿vas a dejarlo solo?-su voz se escuchaba de nuevo afligida, ahora se había apartado y tenía las cejas fruncidas-Él va a sufrir, Erik, no te haces una idea de lo mal que la pasó sin ti y...

-Creo que me hago una idea-la cortó, al recordar lo destrozado que vio su cuarto y lo roto que Charles se mostró. Nunca antes lo había visto tan herido, nunca pensó que algo podría herirlo así. A Charles, que era tan fuerte. Obviamente él tenía demasiado poder sobre el telépata, tenía que tener mucho cuidado al respecto-. No voy a herirlo, Raven, voy a...

-Te juro, Erik, que si vuelvo a verlo igual de desarmado, igual de triste, ahora que sabes que es tu alfa... voy a matarte. Te voy a despedazar-la chica se acercó a paso seguro, mientras le miraba con firmeza apoyó su dedo contra el pecho del omega. Los ojos amarillos le penetraban y, durante un segundo, se sintió intimidado-. No quiero verlo mal de nuevo, fue horrible verlo así. Él estaba realmente desestabilizado y...

-Lo sé, Raven, lo vi-susurró, recordando la forma en la que Charles se había alterado cuando él dijo que se iría, y luego cómo se había abalanzado sobre él, llorando y suplicándole que volviera. El corazón de Erik se oprimió y una necesidad desconocida surgió en su pecho. Necesitaba ir a cuidar a su alfa. Esas emociones nuevas, quizás producidas por el vínculo, eran extrañas. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas-. Voy a volver con él, a menudo... pero esto también es importante. Todo saldrá bien, tú confía en mí.

-Bien. Espero que no lo eches a perder, Erik.-ella se veía más tranquila pero no por ello menos intimidante-. Esta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz-ahora se escuchaba sincera y él, extrañamente, se sintió ansioso-. No lo arruines-ni bien dijo esas palabras le apretó el hombro y luego comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él-. Iré a darle un bombón a Azazel, seguro lo amará. Termina la cena-comentó, antes de salir del cuarto.

Erik se quedó allí, mirando las ollas. Sus pensamientos aún vagaban en lo que la chica le acababa de decir. Esta era SU oportunidad de ser feliz pero, ¿qué había del resto de los mutantes? Él no podía ser feliz solo, necesitaba arreglar todos esos asuntos. Sin pensar demasiado, se acercó a la cocina para terminar la comida.

Mientras tanto, meditaba sobre lo que la metamorfa le había dicho e intentaba ignorar esas nuevas emociones que sus instintos omegas le hacían sentir. Emociones que ya no tenían nada que ver con ser un omega y necesitar ser atendido sino más bien con el hecho de proteger y estar con su pareja. Instintos nuevos que tendría que aprender, de a poco, a ignorar para poder cumplir con su misión. Cocinar parecía ser un buen distractor.

**CHERIK**

Comparada con la semana que pasó con Charles, que prácticamente voló, la semana que pasaron separados fue dolorosamente lenta. Cada mañana, Erik se levantaba con esa sensación extraña en el estómago y con la pequeña punzada en el pecho que se acentuaba cuando su ser consciente se daba cuenta que estaba solo en la cama. Su omega interno extrañaba a su alfa. Pero él había vivido toda una vida sin un alfa, podía seguir haciéndolo ahora. ¡La causa era importante!

Y, por suerte, la causa finalmente iba tomando una dirección. Finalmente había algo que hacer y tenía en qué concentrarse. Esa semana habían estado rastreando mutantes con Emma, buscando nueva gente que quisiera unírseles. Aunque Erik estuviera de mucho mejor humor y fuera un mejor líder, no estaban teniendo muy buena suerte con el reclutamiento. En realidad, la telépata no era muy buena rastreando y el omega imaginó que sería más fácil si tuvieran una maquina estilo Cerebro pero, sinceramente, él desconocía cómo armarla. Así que tenían que hacerlo a la antigua: ir a algún lugar, sentarse, y dejar que Emma vagara por la mente de todos. La chica solía terminar sumamente cansada luego de eso y, cuando ningún mutante quería unirse, terminaba de un muy mal humor. Gracias a dios, Erik estaba en su etapa controlada y podía tolerarlo, aunque sea un poco.

Erik, Azazel y Emma se dedicaban de lleno al reclutamiento mientras Janos, Angel y Mystique vigilaban el lugar de donde habían rescatado a Sapo. Luego de esa ocasión, el laboratorio no presentó más actividades y, de hecho, estaba clausurado, lo que realmente había llamado la atención del magnético. Algo estaba pasando.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la separación de Erik y Charles cuando ocurrió el acontecimiento.

Mystique, junto con Angel, estaban controlando el centro de investigación, tarea que les parecía absurda porque nada pasaba. No tenían una explicación de porqué lo habían clausurado y, cuando habían ingresado a revisar, no encontraron nada, como si ese lugar nunca hubiera existido. Angel aseguraba todo el tiempo que, después de la destrucción que causó Erik, era muy normal que todos se retiraran y se llevaran cualquier prueba de su estadía allí. A Raven esa idea no terminaba de cerrarle.

Si ya nada pasaba allí, ¿por qué a veces circulaban autos en esa zona, que estaba alejada de todo? No era todo el tiempo, pero ya eran cinco veces que llegaban al lugar y un auto circulaba justo por esa ruta.

Ese día, el día de "suerte", encontraron al vehículo estacionando. Cinco hombres se bajaron del coche e ingresaron al centro. Ninguno tenía nada identificativo como para suponer que eran científicos o policías.

-Quizás son los que controlan que el sitio siga clausurado-comentó Angel. Raven sólo entrecerró los ojos, la idea le convencía muy poco.

Media hora pasó y tres hombres salieron y se marcharon, Raven rápidamente le hizo una seña a Angel para que controlara el lugar desde el cielo y tomó la forma de uno de los hombres que acababan de irse. Con paso seguro, se adentró en las instalaciones, siguió el pasillo por donde escuchaba unos ruidos. Casi al final se encontró con un hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared fumando. Le miró confundido sólo un momento antes de apagar el cigarrillo.

-Jackson, ¿pasó algo? ¿Acaso Bolivar te llamó?-preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba. Raven se quedó en blanco un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Me olvidé algo-dijo con un tono relajado, el otro sujeto se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Típico de ti, vamos, pasa. Seguro los chicos te están esperando y ya sabes cómo es la esposa de Eliot, no le gusta para nada que llegue tarde-el sujeto apoyó su mano en un rectángulo de metal que Raven nunca había apreciado antes ya que lo consideraba algo sin utilidad. Unas luces se prendieron e inmediatamente un cartel verde apareció, citando "acceso permitido". Una puerta se abrió revelando un pasillo iluminado, con escaleras que descendían. Ella se apresuró a seguir al hombre y, cuando entró, tuvo un déjà vu.

Las mismas jaulas, las mismas camillas, los mismos instrumentos. Todo lo que había visto ese día que Erik estalló y destruyó ese lugar. Todo estaba allí de nuevo pero, en este nuevo lugar, bajo tierra. Era como un segundo laboratorio encubierto, réplica del que tiempo atrás había estado en la planta baja. El lugar estaba iluminado con una luz excesivamente blanca y tenía un aroma a hospital que hizo que se le descompusiera el vientre. Sus ojos pasearon por las camillas, comprobando que había tres mutantes amarrados. Un cuarto mutante estaba acostado en una camilla central, donde un científico, lo suponía por la bata que llevaba, le hincaba una jeringa. El hombre se detuvo ni bien miró a Raven.

-Hey, Jackson, no te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto. Justo estoy aplicando el suero que me recomendaste, aunque aumenté la dosis para ver efectos más inmediatos. Creo que esta vez sí es el adecuado-comentó, antes de acomodarse los lentes y comenzar a presionar la jeringa para que el líquido ingresara. La mutante estaba rígida, sin saber qué hacer, no reaccionó hasta que el mutante en la camilla comenzó a convulsionarse. Cuando vio eso se sintio impotente, nerviosa, asustada y molesta, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-preguntó alarmada, sin notar que había vuelto a usar su auténtica voz. Ante eso los dos hombres la miraron atentamente. Ella no esperó ni un segundo más, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, rápidamente tomó su forma natural y atacó al hombre que la había dejado entrar. Con una patada y un golpe en el estómago lo dejó derribado en el piso. Luego se apresuró hacia el otro, que había corrido queriendo alcanzar un botón de emergencia. Lo empujó contra la pared y apoyó el pie en su cuello presionándole contra la pared. Podría asfixiarlo con un poco de presión y sabía que el sujeto había notado ese hecho-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?-preguntó en un tono amenazante, sus ojos mirando atentamente a su víctima que respiraba agitado.

-Le inyecté un suero-respondió con voz temblorosa. Ella gruñó pero luego su atención se vio desviada ya que el mutante en la camilla gritó y se convulsionó con más fuerza.

-¡¿Un suero de qué?! ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo lo ayudo?!-preguntó alarmada, presionando más su pie contra el cuello ajeno. Sintió la nuez de Adán bajar con dificultad y, ante eso, lo presionó un poco más. La ira vagaba en su sangre al ver como el mutante se retorcía cada vez más y gritaba con más fuerza-¡¿QUÉ?!-exigió saber.

-No puedes hacer nada. Es un suero de prueba para eliminar el gen mutante. Sólo queda esperar a ver qué sucede: puede volverse un humano o mutar de otra forma o... o morir-susurró lo último, casi sin aire por la preción en su cuello. Sus ojos asustados no se apartaban de la mutante azul. La chica respiró agitada, el odio instalándose en su pecho.

-¡Hijo de pu...!-alcanzó a girar justo a tiempo, alertada porque el sujeto miró un momento detrás suyo e hizo un gesto. Cuando ella volteó, el otro hombre, que ya se había recompuesto, quiso golpearla con un palo pero ella alcanzó a detenerlo golpeándole de nuevo y con un fuerte jalón lo arrojó contra una de las jaulas. Igualmente, no pudo evitar que el otro sujeto, aprovechando su distracción, tocara el botón de alarma.

Luces rojas y un ruido ensordecedor inundaron el hambiente. El ruido de alerta retumbando en la habitación, haciendo que sintiera los latidos en sus oidos. Ella, ingenuamente, esperó que vinieran policías, agentes, federales y se armara una guerra... pero no fue eso, lo que ocurrió fue mil veces peor a sus ojos. Unos brazos metálicos salieron de cada una de las camillas, tensos y amenzantes, y clavaron una jeringa a los tres mutantes recostados. Éstos, inmediatamente, comenzaron a retorcerse. Raven los miró atónita sin saber qué hacer. Tan rápido como pudo, corrió a las camillas para liberarlos. Se olvidó completamente de los dos sujetos que aprovecharon y salieron corriendo del lugar.

La metamorfa se dirigió a la primera camilla y liberó las muñecas y los tobillos que estaban sujetos con unas correas. El chico, que era un adolescente, gimoteaba y lloraba. Cuando llegó a la segunda camilla, sólo alcanzó a liberar las muñecas antes de que la mujer dejara de respirar. Fue muy rápido y traumante la forma en la que una vida se apagó ante sus ojos. Se obligó a contener sus lágrimas y corrió hacía el tercero, liberándolo y ayudándolo a levantarse.

Apenas alcanzó a hacer unos pasos, ayudando al chico que se tambaleaba casi inconsciente, cuando las venas de éste comenzaron a hincharse, principalmente en sus piernas. Las podía ver palpitar como locas a través de la piel mientras la respiración del menor aumentaba cada vez más y más. Sin saber qué hacer tomó la forma de un hombre musculoso, para poder cargarlo entre sus brazos. Se acercó a la primera camilla, donde el adolescente respiraba entrecortadamente y su vista estaba fija en el piso.

-¿Puedes caminar?-preguntó ella alarmada. El chico la miró, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero asintió. Cuando se paró, se sujetó de ella para mantenerse en pie, sólo dio dos pasos antes de devolver. Raven cerró los ojos para no traumatizarse con el vómito de sangre que bañó el piso. El joven se aferró con más fuerza a ella-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó mientras caminaba despacio y, con cuidado, hacia la camilla central donde el primer mutante que habían inyectado aún seguía convulsionando.

Cuando intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, a pesar de las convulsiones, el chico que se sujetaba de su brazo, la detuvo-No va a sobrevivir, lo he visto ya. Estará así unos minutos más y luego su corazón va a...-casi como si fuera un presagio, el mutante se estremeció con fuerza, antes de comenzar a temblar suavemente, abrió sus ojos, que al instante se pusieron en blanco. Algo similar a espuma salió de la boca y luego su respiración se detuvo.

La metamorfa se quedó helada, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Los acontecimientos pasados en esos ¿diez minutos? la tenían excesivamente mareada, eran demasiadas cosas que procesar. Pero no era momento para detenerse a pensar, tenía a dos mutantes a su cuidado, debía avanzar, debía seguir. Debía ser fuerte. Contuvo sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar. En ese momento ella tenía la forma de un enorme hombre, una masa de músculos, pero se sentía pequeña y extraviada.

Las palabras de Erik retumbaron en su cabeza: "Ellos no odian. Van a atacarnos" y, aunque, siempre lo consideró medio paranoico, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón. ¿Por qué les estaban haciendo esto a sus hermanos y hermanas? ¿Por qué los estaban lastimando? Antes de llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, las venas del mutante que sujetaba en sus manos se hincharon más. El otro chico se escondió contra su cuerpo, al principio ella no entendió por qué pero luego... el cuerpo en sus manos palpitó con fuerza y luego estalló. Así, sin más, estalló como si de una bomba se tratara, bañándolos de sangre. Ella gritó y luego perdió el control de sí misma, no pudo parar. Le dolían las cuerdas vocales, pero no dejaba de gritar. Se sentía en shock, un cuerpo acaba de estallar en sus manos. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡¿Cuándo iba a despertar?! ¡Tenía que despertar y tener a Azazel a su lado y...! Sentía la sangre aún caliente sobre su piel, deslizándose como agua y goteando sobre el piso. Se sentía muy nerviosa, aterrada, iracunda. Las piernas le temblaban, parecía que iban a fallarle, sabía que no podía dejarse caer o el adolescente caería junto con ella y podía herirse. Si caían, terminarían tirados en el tibio charco de sangre.

Unos pasos rápidos sonaron en el pasillo, corriendo hacia ellos. Eso la alertó, contuvo el llanto y se puso a la defensiva. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, vio el rostro preocupado de Angel, que la miraba en estado de shock-¡¿Qué dem...?!

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, las alarmas empezaron a sonar… quizás esté por venir alguien y...-Angel, aún con expresión incrédula, se acercó volando hacia ellos. La ayudó a cargar al joven desde el otro lado. En medio del shock, Raven había regresado a su forma natural azul y no se sentía en condiciones de cambiar nuevamente. Entre ambas, ayudaron al chico a subir las escaleras. El menor se quejaba, pero a diferencia de los otros se notaba mucho más estable.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¡Llevamos una semana revisando esto y...!-Raven no la escuchó demasiado, aún sentía el aroma de la sangre mareándola. Tenía su sabor metálico en la boca, mezclado con lo salado de sus lágrimas. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse, quería llegar a casa, quería llegar a los brazos de Azazel y que la arropara y la cuidara y le prometiera que todo iba a estar bien. Quería regresar a la mansión donde todo era seguro, quería estar con Charles. Él era el mutante más poderoso que había conocido y siempre podría mantenerlos a salvo a todos. Nunca debió irse de su lado, si se hubiera quedado con él, ella nunca hubiera visto esa cosas. Ella... sería feliz en la oscuridad de la ignorancia.

Una vez que llegaron al pasillo, ya no fue muy consciente de lo que hacía. Sabía que se apresuraron a salir de ese lugar y que luego continuaron caminando hasta una parte más alejada. Recordaba el temblor del chico que cada tanto sollozaba y se aferraba a ella. Sabía que en algún momento se sentaron en el pasto, apoyándose contra un árbol. Angel se había parado enfrente de ella y le hablaba casi a los gritos mientras revoloteaba sus alas de manera errática. Ella seguía en shock, con la cabeza completamente nublada. Logró entender que Angel iba a ir a buscar ayuda, que iría a La Hermandad, que traería a Azazel. Eso la hizo asentir inmediatamente. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar con él. No podía controlar su cuerpo, estaba en piloto automático, su mente se negaba a pensar. Se sentía como un títere, dependiente de que alguien moviera sus cuerdas.

Mientras veía a la chica alejarse, había sujetado al chico entre sus brazos y había comenzado a cantarle una canción que Charles solía cantarle a ella cuando tenía una pesadilla. Realmente no sabía porqué estaba haciendo eso, suponía que era alguna especie de instinto que había reaccionado al escuchar que el chico seguía llorando. Realmente, ¿qué más podía hacer?

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó porque seguía confundida por el shock. Quería que alguien viniera pronto, ya no aguantaba más estar allí. En algún momento, empezó a escuchar ruidos en el edificio, autos, gritos, gente corriendo. Seguramente las alarmas los habían alertado. Ella se escondió mejor detrás del árbol y apretó al joven, acariciándole el brazo para calmarle. Podía notar que estaba ensuciándole con sangre, desparramando la misma con sus manos, pero ya nada más importaba. Ambos habían sido bañados por ella cuando el mutante estalló.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando un humo apareció frente a sus ojos, segundos después Azazel estaba frente suyo con su expresión preocupada y esos ojos amarillos estudiándole con atención para corroborar que no estaba herida-¿Estás bien?-debió asentir, porque el demonio se vio un poco más tranquilo. Azazel se inclinó a su lado y la abrazó, le susurró unas palabras de aliento que ella apenas alcanzó a entender, pero con el simple hecho de tenerlo a su lado, de estar entre sus brazos, se sentía más tranquila. En respuesta le susurró "casa" y al instante sintió ese jalón peculiar en el estómago, propio de la teletransportación. Cuando sus manos se movieron, abrazando más fuerte al mutante que rescataron, chocaron con las de Azazel que también lo tenía firmemente sujeto. Ahora ambos estaban a salvo, con él a su lado nada podría pasarles. No estaba sola, no estaba a oscuras, Azazel la acompañaba. Iba a cuidarlos.

Una vez en La Hermandad, el alboroto la invadió. Mucho ruido, demasiadas voces, demasiado movimiento. El chico fue sacado de sus brazos y en parte fue lo mejor, ella ya no sentía fuerzas para protegerlo. Vio las alas de Angel moviéndose mientras lo llevaban hacia el sofá. Quiso corroborar con su mirada si estaba bien, pero antes de poder hacerlo el rostro de Erik apareció ante sus ojos, la mirada celeste se veía preocupada. Las manos del magnético la tantearon, le preguntó varias cosas, ella logro entender las palabras "Charles" y "mansión", supuso que le sugería llevarla con su hermano, pero ella se negó. Desde que llegó, no había soltado a Azazel y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Si bien en un momento la imagen del telépata le brindó seguridad, ahora sólo quería quedarse con su amante. Sentía que si no lo tenía al lado, iba a derrumbarse.

-Estoy bien. No estoy herida-alcanzó a decirle a Erik, que no dejó de lucir preocupado. La mano de Azazel le sujetó la cintura y la incentivó a caminar, sentía los ojos del omega fijos en ella mientras avanzaba. Sabía que estaba preocupado y pudo entender muy bien la razón cuando Azazel la llevó al baño: tenía sangre por todos lados. Sangre ensuciando su piel azul, viéndose extraño, violácea y morada de a momentos, como si fueran heridas suyas. Se dejó guiar hacía la tina, el agua estaba cálida y era sumamente relajante. Su mirada se enfocó en las manos de Azazel, quien había tomado una esponja y la limpiaba suavemente. Saberse cuidada le hizo estar más tranquila, relajarse un poco. Dejó que su amante la limpiara y cerró los ojos, queriendo eliminar de su cabeza esos malos pensamientos. Las manos rojas tallaban cada rincón de su piel con delicadeza mientras el mutante le susurraba cosas dulces. Ella se dejó hacer, mirando como el agua se había teñido de rojo. El rojo no le desagradaba, el rojo era Azazel pero... pero también era sangre.

No supo cuando empezó a llorar, pero sí sintió a Azazel metiéndose con ella en la tina sin que le importara mojar su traje. Él la jaló hacia sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos, la cola del demonio se enrolló en su cintura y la acarició suavemente. Una cálida mano apartaba el cabello de su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella sólo se retorcía contra él y sollozaba, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno-Tranquila, amor. Ya estás aquí, estás conmigo y todo estará bien. Te protegeré para siempre.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre-y ella le creyó.

**CHERIK**

-Ya basta-protestó, empujándolo desde los hombros para que se apartara. Alex tambaleó hacia atrás, el corazón le latía en los oídos, su virilidad dolía entre sus pantalones, se sentía ansioso. Sean ya no olía a omega en celo, pero igualmente su aroma era demasiado agradable. Estaba recostado en la cama y se veía exquisito, su cabello rojo revuelto sobre la almohada, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca hinchada. Después de demasiado trabajo, Alex había conseguido que llegaran al nivel de besarse, aunque a Sean no le gustaba demasiado.

-Estás tan ansioso como yo-protestó, sentándose en la cama y mirando de reojo la entrepierna ajena, que lucía sumamente abultada. Sean bufó y con su mano acomodó su paquete, se apartó el cabello de la frente y se sentó.

-Vete-dijo con autoridad. Alex bufó y se levantó, sentía el olor a excitación en el ambiente, no era difícil imaginar la mancha de lubricación que debía haber en la cama. ¡Le molestaba que los instintos de ambos estuvieran tan dispuestos pero que Sean siguiera negandose!

-No entiendo porque no aceptas que eres un omega ahora. Tu cuerpo está pidiendo que te...

-No soy gay, Alex. No sé por qué no lo entiendes-bufó ante el comentario. En realidad, los términos "heterosexual" y "homosexual" eran algo propio de los betas, los alfas no tenían esos inconvenientes, sólo eran alfas y omegas buscando sus parejas. No llegaba a comprender del todo el razonamiento ajeno, esa insistencia por aferrarse a algo tan absurdo como el sexo. ¡Se deseaban! Y además, Alex quería a Sean, de verdad.

-Eres un omega y yo soy un alfa. Tú deberías entender eso-protestó. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y respiró hondo para calmarse, no quería ningún accidente. Le costaba mucho controlarse con Sean cuando sus instintos estaban a tope pero su amigo se mantenía terco.

-No tiene nada que ver. No me gustan los hombres. Yo no soy un omega... estos malditos instintos no son míos. Me gustan las mujeres, me gusta Moira, no sé porque no...

-¡Moira ya no está aquí! Deja de hablar de ella-protestó, ya cansado de ese tema. Moira todo el tiempo: "Moira volverá". "Iré a buscar a Moira cuando vuelva a ser un beta". "Moira me amará". Moira, Moira, Moira. Puta mujer-. Ella no está interesada en ti. ¡Se acuesta con Charles! Te dejó y...

-¡Esta confundida! Volverá conmigo y seremos felices y...-se quedó callado cuando Alex le miró feo y le gruñó. Estaba muy molesto pero se mantuvo quieto. A pesar de que se negara a todas esas cosas, era débil a sus instintos, no sabía manejarlos y eso lo ponía vulnerable ante el rubio.

-¡Tú eres mío, Sean!-cuando se acercó lo hizo de forma amenazante, apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo apretó. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos ajenos de mirándole desafiante. Cuando intentó empujarlo a la cama, el omega se resistió y eso lo hacía sentir más molesto. La ira iba acumulándose en su pecho, como energía arrasadora, ardiente, destructiva.

-No lo soy-al escucharlo, se inclinó para gruñirle sobre los labios. Una atmósfera sumamente tensa había invadido el ambiente y él tenía un pequeño temor de perder el control. Sean no ayudaba, desafiándole en vez de entregarse. ¡Molestándole! Alex no estaba para esas cosas, no podía lidiar con ellas, sólo aumentaban su ira. Su cuerpo tembló más-. Nunca lo seré.

-¡Vas a serlo!-esta vez fue como un sollozo, afligido por la impotencia y el miedo a descontrolarse. No quería apartarse, tampoco quería pelear, en ese momento necesitaba... no sabía qué necesitaba, pero necesitaba desesperadamente algo. ¡Y Sean no estaba colaborando!

-¡No! ¡Nunca! No vas a tocarme nunca-los brazos del pelirrojo lo empujaron, él no opuso resistencia porque sentía que ante el mínimo movimiento brusco iba a estallar y destrozaría todo. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que calmarse, tenía que respirar-. La única forma en la que yo estaría contigo sería si me violaras, Alex. No me gustas, no me pasa nada contigo, tú no me atraes.

No, definitivamente Sean no estaba ayudando. Nervioso, se apartó varios pasos, de forma lenta pero inquieta. Se repetía a sí mismo que no debía perder el control. Tenía que tener calma, Sean estaba pasando por muchas cosas, aún no asimilaba su transformación. Hank le había explicado eso, le había hablado sobre algo de asimilar los cambios, algo de psicología, algo de emociones. ¡En ese momento no recordaba qué carajos dijo pero...! Pero había recalcado muchas veces que debía ser paciente. No tenía que forzar nada, todo se daría naturalmente.

-¡Vete de aquí!-el grito le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miró de nuevo a Sean y apretó los puños, intentando dejar de temblar. El pelirrojo se levantó y le empujó-¡Vete, Alex! Que estés aquí es... raro. Me hace sentir raro, vete. ¡Vete!-un nuevo empujón y terminó en la puerta. No quería oponerse ni enfrentarle porque todo podía acabar mal.

-Voy a volver luego-advirtió, Sean sólo bufó, en parte ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Siempre peleaban, aunque no tan fuerte, Alex siempre volvía. Él extrañaba a su amigo, no al alfa enamorado. Cerró la puerta sin responder nada. El rubio se tambaleó hacia el pasillo, dio varios pasos y se apoyó en la pared. Resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con las piernas flexionadas enfrente suyo. Enterró el rostro en las rodillas y respiró hondo. Tenía que calmarse, recuperar el control, ser paciente. Él dominaba su poder y no al revés.

Se quedó varios minutos así, hasta que dejó de temblar y se relajó. De nuevo sentía que podía moverse con libertad y que eso no desencadenaría un accidente. Pero, a pesar de la recuperada tranquilidad, aún sentía que esa necesidad de algo no se iba. Quizás era el cúmulo de excitación que llevaba días sin poder liberar.

Necesitaba distraerse. Se levantó y, sin pensarlo demasiado, caminó hacia el laboratorio de Hank. Molestar a Bestia siempre era relajante. Cuando llegó, entró sin golpear. Últimamente, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. El científico se giró para mirarle. Estaba en su forma humana extraña, esa que el reloj le daba, que era más grande que su forma humana original. A Alex no le gustaba mucho esa forma, pero no había mucho qué decir al respecto.

-¿Tan temprano por aquí?-preguntó Hank, antes de volver la mirada hacia su mesa de trabajo.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda-respondió, acercándose. Al llegar a su lado, miró curioso lo que hacía-. ¿En qué trabajas ahora?

-Suero-el rubio suspiró, no sabía ni para qué preguntaba, Hank siempre trabajaba en eso. A menos que estuviera con Charles, si estaba con Charles trabajaba sobre la apertura de la escuela. Documentos y cosas que a él sinceramente no le interesaban mucho-. Creo que ya lo tengo listo-comentó, cuando volvió a mirarlo, sonreía. Alex apretó los labios-. Sólo hay que probarlo.

-No-respondió malhumorado-. ¿Qué pasa si acaba como el último?

-Habrá que arriesgarse, forma parte de ser científico-respondió tranquilo. Era curioso, porque Hank ya no parecía tener reserva en seguir aplicándose sueros experimentales, pero con el suero para Sean llevaba semanas cerciorándose de cómo podía reaccionar-. No puedo quedar peor.

-¿No? ¡La última vez todo terminó lleno de sangre!-protestó. Miró cómo Hank lo ignoraba y comenzaba a llenar una jeringa. De nuevo, la inquietud se instaló en su pecho-Pudiste haber muerto y...

-Esta vez lo perfeccioné-su voz sonó tan arrogante que a Alex le molestó. No lo pensó demasiado, quizás fue infantil pero, cuando vio a Hank tomar la jeringa, le dio un manotazo y la misma cayó al piso, esparciendo el líquido por todo el suelo. Bestia miró al suelo y luego lo miró a él-. ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?! ¡Acababa de terminar ese suero! ¡Ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo! Eres un idiota, Alex, ¿por qué mier...?

-¡Dicen que yo soy el idiota pero lo único que veo es que ustedes lo son!-bufó, las manos de nuevo habían comenzado a temblarle. Otra vez le estaban insultando y tratando mal, otra vez se sentía al borde de su paciencia. Quería insultarlo y golpearle porque Hank era un idiota-Eres igual de estúpido que Sean. Están obsesionados con cambiar y se comportan como unos estúpidos que...

-Ni Sean ni yo somos esto. Tú te niegas a ver que él no es un omega, es el suero. ¡El suero también me cambió a mí! Yo no soy así, yo era normal... ¡no estaba lleno de pelos! Sólo quiero volver a ser quien era y...

-¡Este eras tú! Deja de querer cambiar, deja de comportarte como un estúpido que...

-No entiendes de qué demonios estás hablando-protestó Hank y se inclinó a limpiar los restos del suero.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera un imbécil-se movió inquieto y, en un movimiento brusco, rompió varios tubos de ensayo. Hank se volteó a mirarlo alarmado. Ante el destrozo, Alex se puso más nervioso y, casi sin proponérselo, empezó a empujar banquetas y todo lo que encontrara cerca suyo. Su cuerpo temblaba, le costaba demasiado mantenerse tranquilo-. ¡Sé lo que es cambiar! ¡Yo cambié! Cuando era niño podía hacer lo que quisiera, ahora debo vivir controlándome para no herir a nadie. ¡Acepté el cambio! No me ves intentando eliminar mi poder, eso deberías hacer tú... en vez... en vez de...-respiraba agitado y temblaba con más fuerza, luces de color rojo se formaban frente a su pecho, pero desaparecían rápidamente. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, pero no podía.

Necesitaba algo, necesitaba algo.

-¡Todos aquí son unos malditos idiotas!-antes de que pudiera romper algo más, Hank le sujetó ambas manos. Chispas rojas volvieron a estallar frente a su pecho, diminutas, pero le ponían nervioso. Y Hank estaba demasiado cerca. Si estallaba iba a matarlo, como mató a Darwin. Eso le asustaba muchísimo. No quería lastimar a nadie, no quería estallar, pero estaba tan nervioso y alterado y...

Y necesitaba algo. Algo. ¿Pero qué?

-¡Cálmate, Alex!-exigió Bestia, sujetándole con más firmeza. El rubio se retorció nervioso.

-¡Suéltame, maldición! Déjame tranquilo, ¡Suéltame! Eres un idiota, no sé qué demonios hago aquí. ¡Pensé que éramos como una familia pero aquí todos están apartándome y...!

-¡CÁLMATE!-se sorprendió cuando su espalda chocó contra una pared. Hank le había empujado con fuerza y ahora lo presionaba, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Alex alzó la mirada y finalmente observó los ojos ajenos, se veían raros, medios amarillentos mezclados con su color natural-¡Cálmate!

-¡Suéltame!-le gruño, mostrándole amenazadoramente los dientes. Hank le gruñó con más fuerza y dejó ver sus colmillos afilados. Algo dentro de Alex se removió inquieto-¡Que me dejes!-repitió, ligeramente perturbado.

-No hasta que te calmes. ¡Quieto!-ese sentimiento nuevo le embriagó y se quedó quieto. Sentía algo raro en el pecho, aún gruñía por lo bajo, amenazante, pero Hank le gruñía con más fuerza y le miraba con decisión. Hank se veía demasiado dominante. Le apretó las manos contra la pared y le presiono más. Sus ojos se desafiaban mutuamente-Respira, Alex, tranquilízate-era una orden. Alex se removió inquieto, él era un alfa. Él no recibía órdenes. No era bueno que dos alfas estuvieran desafiándose, podía acabar mal.

Logró soltar una de sus manos y golpear el pecho ajeno. Ante ello, Hank gruñó con más fuerza y se la tomó de nuevo, estrellándosela contra la pared-¡Déjame, Hank, o juro que voy a...!

-¡Cállate!-y cuando le gruñó se acercó tanto que Alex pudo sentir el rose de sus colmillos sobre los labios. Respiró agitado y cerró los ojos-Respira conmigo, Alex-esta vez no protestó, sólo intentó seguir la respiración ajena, quería calmarse. Esa sensación de necesidad, de necesitar algo que no sabía qué era, se estaba disipando y ahora sentía que podía calmarse.

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, Hank soltó sus manos. Él se sintió demasiado flojo, las rodillas cedían bajo su peso. El científico le rodeó la cintura con una mano para que no se cayera. Alex aprovechó sus manos libres para sujetarse de él, rodeándole los hombros. Cuando la otra mano de Hank se posó en su cintura y le sujetó con fuerza, entendió que eso era el algo que necesitaba.

-Respira, Alex, respira conmigo-le obedeció, escuchó su voz con atención sintiendo que eso le calmaba-. Ven, vamos a sentarnos-de nuevo le hizo caso, se dejó guiar. Cuando se sentó en una silla, las manos de Hank le soltaron. Él dejó caer las suyas a cada lado, laxas. No quería abrir los ojos, al fin estaba relajándose, al fin la tensión acumulada se estaba yendo-. Bien, Alex, vas bien-una de las manos de Hank se apoyó en su cuello y la otra le apartó el cabello de la frente-. Relaja tu cuerpo-dejó caer sus hombros bajo las manos ajenas-. Abre los ojos-y de nuevo obedeció. Se miraron un momento, la mirada ajena le trasmitió calma.

Cuando Hank le sonrió suavemente, Alex entendió que parte de lo que necesitaba era alguien que le dijera qué hacer para así poder relajarse. Necesitaba que le den órdenes para sentir que el control dependía de alguien más y sentirse libre.

Era una revelación perturbadora pero... tranquilizante.

**CHERIK**

Luego de la llegada del nuevo mutante a La Hermandad, las cosas estaban tensas. Había pasado apenas una hora consciente antes de desmayarse y llevaba varios días en coma. En un principio, no supieron qué hacer. Raven estaba en shock, Angel asustada, Azazel sólo cuidaba a su novia... Erik al único que conocía que los podía ayudar era Hank pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

Finalmente, convencieron a Azazel para ir a un hospital y teletransportar cosas. No, no era un robo. Pero un cuarto de la Hermandad terminó con una camilla y todo lo necesario para una habitación de hospital. Era lo mejor, quizás les hiciera falta en el futuro.

-¿Cómo va?-Erik entró al cuarto, donde estaba Emma, sus dedos apoyados en la frente del joven que estaba en coma. O al menos eso aseguraba la telépata.

-No puedo ver mucho, cuando la mente entra en ese estado es... complicado-comentó ella, apartándose y girándose a mirar al omega que tenía los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados. Emma emitió un suspiro y negó con la cabeza-. Podría tardar meses en recuperare, no sé si podré ver lo que quieres. Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital y...

-No quiero que esté en manos humanas de nuevo, ya viste cómo lo dejaron-gruñó. Se acercó al joven y le apartó el cabello de la frente. Tenía unos dieciocho años, durante un segundo se preguntó qué tan seguro era tenerlo allí-. Dijo que su poder le curaría, hay que confiar en eso.

-¿Y si no? ¿Si eso que le inyectaron lo anuló y se mue..?

-No se va a morir-bufo, apartándose. Caminó hacia una mesa, sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a la chica. Ella lo bebió agradecida-. Si pasa algo, buscamos de nuevo un médico y te metes en su mente. Resultó muy bien, él está estable. Si eso no basta, lo llevamos con Hank-ella asintió, aunque no lucía del todo convencida. Aunque era cierto que buscar al doctor y confundir su mente fue de gran ayuda, el chico llevaba esos días con los sueros inyectados y Emma vio en la mente del médico todo lo que necesitara saber-. Ningún mutante morirá mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-¿Podrás evitarlo? ¿Para todos?-la rubia apretó los labios y suspiró-Lo que él dijo... ese hombre que le ayudó. Ese mutante que le prometió que nos ayudaría a todos...

-Tenemos que encontrarlo-respondió Erik. Esa era la principal razón por la cual necesitaban entrar en la mente del chico. Antes de caer inconsciente, les había comentado que un hombre lo ayudó, un mutante, un mutante que los ayudaría a todos. Ese mutante lo había rescatado de otro centro, había hecho que lo clausuraran, había salvado a muchos chicos como él. Había prometido que todos estarían bien. Era un mutante relacionado con el poder. El chico se desmayó antes de revelar quién era.

El magnético se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

-¿Cómo está Raven?-preguntó Emma. Cuando Erik volvió a mirarla se estaba descalzando, debía estar muy agotada para no soportar sus tacones.

-Bien. Quiere quedarse, pensé que lo mejor era que fuera con Charles-se encogió de hombros. Al pensar en el telépata, se le removió el vientre, ese sentimiento extraño al que aún no se acostumbrada: el vínculo pidiéndole que estén juntos. Apretó sus labios y se recargó en la pared mirando el piso.

-Lo extrañas-aseguró Emma. Erik bufó y volteó el rostro. Se negaba a mostrarse dependiente de nada o de nadie-. Quieres ir a verlo, lo sé.

-¿Tendré que ir a ponerme el casco, Emma? Hace calor, sal de mi cabeza-protestó. La chica se relajó en la silla y dejó escapar una risa. El magnético sólo negó con la cabeza y se concentró en seguir pensando quién podía ser el hombre que quería ayudarlos.

-Deberías ir-al escucharla volvió a mirarla-. No sabemos cuándo despertara, Azazel te buscara cuando lo haga. No haremos nada mientras y... te conviene estar con él ahora, quizás luego estemos ocupados y no es bueno que estés ansioso pensando en tu alfa-no, no podía acostumbrarse a que la gente le mencionara que tenía un alfa. Le gruñó a Emma, quien sólo acentuó su sonrisa.

-No estoy ansioso, puedo controlarme. Yo gobierno mis instintos-respondió con seguridad. Contradictoriamente, la sensación rara en el vientre se retorció. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Charles? ¿El aroma en su cama... seguiría allí? ¿Estaría inquieto? Pero no podía preocuparse por eso, Charles debía aprender a controlar sus instintos, como él aprendió a controlar los suyos. O al menos, intentarlo como él lo intentaba. Quería creer que el alfa no había vuelto a desmoronarse.

-Sí, lo noto-contestó la rubia irónicamente-. Sobre todo cuando duermes. "Oh, Charles, oh, Charles... oh, sí, anud..." ¡ERIK! Son mis favoritos-protestó, al ver como sus tacones, que tenían plataforma de metal, se partían al medio y luego el metal desgarraba lo que quedaba de ellos. El omega ese veía molesto, aunque un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Tú te lo buscas, Emma, no digas tonterías-le respondió, comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta.

-Si no quieres que sepa esas cosas, sugar, empieza a dormir con casco. ¡Erik!-volvió a protestar cuando a su sostén se le rompieron los tirantes y el alambre del push-up se clavó en sus senos incómodamente-. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡BASTA!-protestó, al sentir que la hebilla trasera se soltaba. Tuvo que llevarle la mano al pecho para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-Podría ser peor, Emma-comentó el, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Alcanzó a escuchar el grito de "No mojes tu cama esta noche", que le hizo arder las orejas. Bueno, podía ser que últimamente extrañaba más a Charles, sobre todo en la noche. Azazel aseguraba que se le iba a pasar, que si él superó la tristeza de perder a su omega, Erik podía superar la calentura. El día que dijo eso el cuchillo casi le deja otra cicatriz en la cara y, así, todos allí aprendieron que no era bueno hablar de su vida sexual. Todos, excepto Emma.

Caminó hacia la cocina y, al llegar a ella, encontró a Sapo haciendo de comer. A veces, al verlo se preguntaba si no era más seguro llevarlo con Charles, a su escuela. Se lo había propuesto, pero el chico no quiso. Menos aún cuando supo que la escuela no estaba ni inaugurada y que faltaba un tiempo para que lo esté. Pero Sapo era muy joven, le hacía falta educación. ¿Él podía educarlo? ¿Y qué clase de educación le hacía falta? ¿Qué tanto iban a cambiar el mundo él y su Hermandad?

Luego de comer, Raven, que de a poco iba superando el shock, se acercó a hablarle. Se veía un poco menos nerviosa, le había costado un poco volver a estar completamente tranquila luego de lo que pasó. Se alteró un poco más al saber que el chico que salvó estaba en coma pero, gracias a Azazel, estaba mejorando.

-Quiero ir a ver a Charles-le declaró después de la comida. En realidad, él no entendía porque le estaba preguntando. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o...?

-Creo que deberías ir conmigo. Debe extrañarte. Se va a alegrar si nos ve a los dos-la chica le sonrió suavemente. Erik se sintió algo ansioso. Sí, podía imaginarse la sonrisa de Charles al verlos regresar a los dos. Podía imaginarse su emoción al tenerlos de nuevo en la mansión. A su hermana y su pareja. Se imaginaba esos ojos azules resplandeciendo y una sonrisa gigante adornando sus rojos labios. En su mente, se veía hermoso.

-Sí-su parte omega respondió antes de que lo pensara demasiado. Y, en cuanto lo dijo, algo similar a mariposas vibraron en su vientre, aunque él prefirió fingir que no sintió nada.

Sí, definitivamente quería ver a Charles de nuevo, aunque sea un rato. Más de dos semanas separados era demasiado tiempo o quizás él estaba más débil. O quizás... estaba demasiado enamorado.

 **¿Y? ¿Qués les pareció? Se que no hay mucho cherik pero es capitulo de transición y estamos avanzando en la trama. Espero les gustara :D**

 **Dejen sus opiniones! y sugerencias, y criticas, y todo. Mil gracias por leer. Beso**


	9. Normalidad

¡Hola!

Ay, ha pasado tanto tiempo que hasta me da verguenza actualizar jaja. Pero bueno, ya va siendo hora de que lo haga. Por si no lo saben, he tenido algunos problemas, bla, bla, bla, los que sí lo saben estan cansados de que lo diga. Jajaja. Si les interesa, busquenlo en Facebook.

En fin, aquí estamos, con el nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste :3. Lo releí varias veces así que lo deje lo mejor que pude. Ojala les agrade *_*

Enjoy!

 **NORMALIDAD**

A Alex no debería importarle, realmente no es asunto suyo, pero no puede evitar sentirse algo molesto al ver a Raven caminar por la mansión y saber que eso tiene a Hank encerrado en el laboratorio. Él sabe que el científico no quiere que ella lo mire, no con la forma que tiene ahora, a pesar de que el reloj lo hace lucir "normal" (normal dentro de lo posible, luce enorme). Le molesta que Hank siga avergonzado de si mismo, le molesta aún más que la presencia de Raven le genere tantas cosas. También, le molesta muchísimo que no salga, porque la mansión ya es más hogar de él que de la chica, y sabe que no debe pensar eso, porque la verdad, esa casa le pertenece más a Raven que a cualquiera de ellos.

Lo que más le molesta del asunto, es que a él no debería importarle en absoluto. Él tiene sus propios problemas, aún esta lidiando con Sean, intentando convencerlo de que su nueva naturaleza es normal. ¿Qué demonios le tiene que importar lo que pasa con Hank? Que ahora sean amigos no significa que deba preocuparse.

A pesar de que sabe que no debe importarle, no puede evitar mirar más de la cuenta a la chica, que muchas veces esta acompañada por el mutante color rojo. Azazel. Se le hace muy raro que ese hombre ande por la casa, teniendo en cuenta que antes formaba parte del equipo que había intentado matarlos, que mató a Darwin. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¡¿Qué hacia ese tipo ahí?! Encima, ni él ni Raven se mostraban incómodos. Todo era una locura, ese hombre era un asesino. ¡Formaba parte de un grupo de asesinos! Un grupo de asesinos del que Erik también formaba parte, y Erik estaba arriba, hablando con Charles. Definitivamente todo estaba al revés. Un pacifista y un loco con ganas de ser asesino, siendo compañeros y amigos. ¿A dónde se había ido la normalidad? Bueno, él debió imaginar que la normalidad se iría para siempre de su vida desde el momento en que empezó a soltar energía roja desde el pecho.

Normalidad. Normalidad. Es sólo una palabra.

Terminó de comer lo que estaba en su plato y se levantó. Para variar, estaba solo. Todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus asuntos: Charles con Erik, Sean escondido porque Azazel estaba en la casa y era un alfa, Hank en el laboratorio, Raven y Azazel en su mundo. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios hacía él ahí, quizás debería volver a casa o buscar algo que hacer con su vida. Le gustaba la mansión como era antes, y los días que Charles estaba más atento y pendiente de los entrenamientos. En esos momentos la mansión era normal, dentro de lo posible, pero cuando había noticias o llegaban Raven o Erik, todo terminaba dado vuelta. Todos volvían a estar ausentes.

Caminó hacía el sarten y preparó dos platos con comida. Uno para Sean y otro para Hank. Si él no les llevaba comida, no comerían. En momentos así, se sentía una niñera y tenía ganas de marcharse, luego se decía así mismo que debía ser paciente. Habían pasado muchas cosas, la vida tardaría en ordenarse: Charles había quedado invalido, Hank se había vuelto azul, Erik y Raven se habían ido, Charles recuperó las piernas, Moira volvió, Sean se volvió omega, Erik volvió, y se fue, Moira también se fue, Raven volvió... con Azazel. Era demasiado. Tenía fe de que en algún momento todo terminaría de acomodarse y la vida sería como era antes. Volverían a ser una familia.

Cuando terminó de preparar la bandeja con los platos se dirigió escaleras arriba. Pensaba pasar primero a dejarle la bandeja a Hank y luego aprovechar para ver a Sean comer, pero cuando paso enfrente de su habitación, vio la puerta abierta y el pelirrojo le hizo señas. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó, era Sean, no podía ignorarlo ni dos minutos.

-¿Ese tipo sigue aquí, verdad?-preguntó, luciendo algo nervioso. Alex asintió, terminando de entrar a la habitación y pasándole un plato con comida. Sean lo tomó al instante, no lucía ni más tranquilo ni aliviado-¡¿Cuándo demonios se va a ir?!

-No lo sé. ¿No piensas salir mientras tanto?-preguntó, mirándole con la ceja alzada.

-Ni loco, no lo conozco-protestó el pelirrojo, sentándose en la cama, poniendo el plato sobre sus piernas y comenzando a comer. Alex se apoyó en una pared cercana y lo contempló, debería ir a darle el plato de comida a Hank, pero era una de las pocas veces que Sean estaba hablando con normalidad y quería aprovechar la ocasión.

-¿Y por qué te afecta tanto? Es amigo de Raven-bueno, amigo no era la palabra exacta, pero sabía que el pelirrojo entendería. Sean frunció el ceño mientras masticaba.

-¡Es un alfa!-respondió exaltado y con la boca aún llena de comida. Al ver la mirada confundida del rubio, agregó-Los alfas no me inspiran confianza.

-Vives conmigo, Hank y Charles, los tres somos alfas-bufó. Sean asintió inmediatamente.

-¡Exacto! Y desde que soy un omega todos están raros. ¡Tu principalmente! Todo el tiempo quieres saltarme encima y te has vuelto completamente loco hablando de que somos pareja y...-Alex bufó, negando con la cabeza. No pudo contenerse de patear la pared, aunque se mantenía lo más tranquilo posible. Con Sean siempre era igual.

-No tiene nada que ver con que seas omega. Me gustas desde antes ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Te lo dije!-protestó, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Sean volvió a bufar y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo ser tu pareja, el o ella debió nacer así, no puede transform...

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Eres científico o algo así?-se alejó unos pasos, para distraerse. Últimamente cada vez que se ponía nervioso volvía a sentirse _así_. Con un extraño cosquilleo y una rara necesidad. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, ni qué hacer. Durante un tiempo mantener la calma se había vuelto más fácil, pero ahora se sentía incluso peor que antes. No sabía que le pasaba, últimamente estaba tan intranquilo e inquieto.

-Claro que no, pero es obvio. Yo no pude ser tu pareja destinada, porque debí nacer como omega. No sé porque no entra en tu cabeza-el pelirrojo se había alejado prudentemente, sentándose en la cama y comiendo. Le miraba con desconfianza, se había acostumbrado a que Alex tuviera esos ataques repentinos en los que quería saltarle encima y besarle. Y no estaba para nada de ánimos. Le frustraba que el rubio no entendiera esas cosas, que lo suyo no era real. Que esa obsesión era... rara. Él no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con su propio cuerpo y esos cambios extraños. Se sentía todo el tiempo raro y eso, sumado a que extrañaba mucho a Moira, comenzaba a ponerle más y más nervioso.

-Quizás si, quizás estaba predicho que tu te inyectaras, quizás todo era parte de un plan y...

-¡Joder, Alex, a veces eres tan tonto! Esas cosas no pasan-bufó, se revolvió el pelirrojo cabello y dejó el plato de comida a un lado. No quería lidiar con esto, él ya tenía sus problemas-. Sólo... vete de aquí, estar contigo me agobia, eres insoportable, todo el tiempo molestando con eso y...

-Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que siento y...

-¡No me importa lo que sientas! Ya te dije que yo no te correspondo. Deja de molestarme, ya tengo muchos problemas para que tú me sumes otro. ¡Sólo déjame tranquilo!-estalló, levantándose de golpe y acercándose al rubio que temblaba. Casi sin pensarlo lo empujó, Alex apretó los puños para contenerse y no estallar. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada, intentó ignorar los reiterados empujones que lo sacaron de la habitación, y se atrevió a respirar recién cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero prefirió ignorarlo, también.

Del otro lado, Sean se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar en el piso. Se sentía agobiado y demasiado hormonal, se largo a llorar antes de poder procesar todas las cosas. Últimamente se sentía tan raro, tan fuera de si, tan poco el mismo. No podía controlarse, sabía que había tratado mal al que una vez fue su mejor amigo, pero no había podido contenerse. Las hormonas parecían dominar sus actos y se odiaba por eso. Se sentía tan débil, impulsivo, irracional... femenino. No le gustaba, ¡él no era como una chica!

**CHERIK**

-Entonces, dices que los mutantes estaban en este lugar y...

-Era un laboratorio, Charles, estaban atrapados ahí y hacían experimentos con ellos-comentó Erik, con una voz tensa. Miró el tablero de ajedrez un momento, estaba jugando más por inercia que por otra cosa, su cabeza estaba más ocupada en la charla. Era la primera vez que los dos lograban sentarse a hablar de ese tema con tranquilidad. El ajedrez era un buen mediador-. Como te dije, están cazándonos, uno por uno. Y una vez que nos localicen a todos planean destruirnos y...

-Cálmate, Erik-pidió el telépata, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y acariciándose con una mano el mentón-. Creo que la mejor forma de proceder va a ser entrar en ese lugar y rescatar a los mutantes-comentó, estirándose para mover una pieza. No le paso desapercibida la forma en la que una de las venas, en la frente de Erik, palpitaba violentamente.

-Allí ya no queda nadie, Charles, y si no actuamos, no atacamos, llegara un momento donde no quedara ningún mutante para ser rescatado. Es tiempo de atacar o los humanos van a matarnos-su voz era tensa y, como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras, tomó uno de sus alfiles y lo hizo avanzar en el tablero, tirando a su paso uno de los caballos de Charles. Durante un momento el telépata se quedó mirando su ficha perdida.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que vayamos y ataquemos a todos los humanos?-soltó una risa mezclada con un bufido. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, algo resignado, había temas en los que él y Erik nunca se pondrían de acuerdo.

-Ese sería un buen plan. Ir contra los gobiernos, atacar a los lideres políticos, someterlos. Indicar que no vamos a dejar pasar estas cosas por alto-se quedó callado un momento, mirando como su alfil ahora era devorado por la reina de Charles-. Es hora de instaurar un nuevo orden mundial-su voz era baja pero sumamente decidida y dominante. Toda la pose del omega revelaba poder y su mirada era sumamente penetrante. Charles le estudio un momento, siempre había adorado lo exótico que era, aunque en momentos así le daba algo de miedo sobre lo que podía llegar a hacer. Erik era un mutante poderoso, con motivaciones basadas en el odio. A Charles le gustaría decir era capaz de controlarlo, pero no era así, no podría detener a Erik porque lo amaba y era incapaz de ir en contra de él.

-Suenas igual a Shaw-respondió, apretando los labios. Los ojos celestes le miraron con algo de odio, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco incomodo.

-No me compares con él.-gruñó, en un tono bajo. El telépata suspiró, sabiendo que había sido una jugada baja.

-No lo hago, pero aquí estas: hablando de destrucción. Pensé... pensé que habíamos superado esto, Erik-admitió, revolviendo su cabello con algo de frustración-. Pensé que toda esa ira estaba controlada-el mayor sonrió ladino.

-Claro que esta controlada, porque si no estaría destruyendo a todo el mundo, pero aquí estoy: hablando contigo. La ira no me domina, pero mis ideales siguen allí-se inclinó hacia el frente, para ganar la atención del castaño-. No estoy diciendo que ahora, quizás ni siquiera en un par de años, pero llegara un momento Charles, créeme que llegara ese momento, donde serán ellos o nosotros y...

-Podemos coexistir-insistió, alzando las cejas y mirándole con insistencia-. Llegara un momento donde la sociedad avanzara, evolucionara, pero no como individuos mutantes, sino como comunidad. Una sociedad donde todos seremos aceptados y tendremos igualdad de condiciones. Debemos luchar por ella Erik , por esa revolución. Pero la igualdad no va a nacer acompañada por ríos de sangre y...

-No me vengas con un discurso pacifico/marxista-protestó, rodando los ojos-. Las revoluciones son un acto violento, poderoso, que cambia los parámetros establecidos y...

-¿Y quién gobernara ese nuevo mundo, Erik?-el inglés le miraba con una ceja alzada, de una manera un tanto desafiante-¿Tú?

-Sabes que lo que me motiva no son ansias de poder-respondió, cruzando las piernas y estirando la mano para dar un sorbo de su trago. El alcohol en el paladar lo ayudó a relajarse-. Podría ser una oligarquía, un grupo de personas, o un senado. Realmente no creo que eso sea lo importante, no desvíes el tema, estamos hablando de ese laboratorio y como habría que destruir a esos malditos homosa...

-Perdóname, pero prefiero escucharte hablar de como conformaras el nuevo gobierno. Escuchar como planeas liquidarnos me resulta... incomodo, o repulsivo-se sinceró. Se levantó y caminó hacía su omega, sentándose en el apoyabrazo del sofá-. Debes calmarte-comentó, acariciándole el cabello. Erik bufó y apartó un poco la cabeza.

-A veces creo que ésto no te importa-respondió. Charles chasqueó la lengua, algo fastidiado; se levantó y se alejándose un par de pasos.

-¿Que no me importa?-se rió algo cínico y sacudió la cabeza-Estoy trabajando en esto, en esta escuela, porque el motivo me importa. Que no quiera pelear y matar como tú no significa que no me importe. ¿O acaso crees que esto no vale la pena? ¿Que la idea de la escuela es una idiotez?-Erik se levantó también y se acercó varios pasos.

-Claro que si, ¡pero ésto no valdrá de nada si nos aniquilan a todos! ¿Quién vendrá aquí? No es hora de armas escuelas, es hora de hacer cosas importantes y...

-¿Estas diciendo que mi trabajo no es importante?-Charles se acercó otros pasos, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, desafiándose con la mirada. Erik se negó a desviar los ojos a pesar de que el aura dominante, que emitía su pareja, comenzaba a marearle un poco.

-Toda esa bonita ilusión se caerá si no tienes estudiantes-respondió, tan calmo como pudo.

-Los habrá. Hay un montón de mutantes que necesitan ayuda con sus poderes. Éste será su hogar, un refugio donde podrán educarse, entrenar, sentirse en casa-Erik finalmente desvió la mirada y se apartó unos pasos, rumbo a la puerta. Lucía pensativo, Charles no le quitó los ojos encima.

-¿Eso sera, Charles? ¿Un hogar?-se giró a mirarlo por sobre el hombro y luego apretó los labios-Hay una linea muy delgada entre un refugio y un escondite, lo sabes ¿verdad?-ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, salió del estudio. El telépata se quedó mirando la puerta un momento, intentando procesar todo.

Finalmente, se dejó caer rendido, en el sofá. Se preguntaba si en algún momento ellos podrían estar de acuerdo, o si vivirían peleando toda la vida.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, no alcanzó a responder cuando ésta se abrió, dejando ver unos cabellos rojos. Charles se obligó a sonreír un poco al ver a Raven.

-Toc, toc. Venía a ver que tal-saludó la chica, terminando de entrar-. Erik estaba bajando las escaleras y parecía echar humo-comentó divertida. El inglés se quedó un momento contemplando los blancos dientes que contrastaban contra la azulada piel.

-Oh sí, aparentemente nunca podremos dejar de pelear-respondió, haciendole señas a su hermana para que terminara de entrar y tomara asiento. Ella acentuó su sonrisa y se acomodó en el estudio-. Me pregunto si algún día podremos estar más tranquilos-comentó. Raven dejó escapar una risa.

-Claro que no, ustedes son de esas parejas explosivas-acotó, al ver los ojos azules que la miraban confundidos sólo pudo volver a reír-. Son pura pasión: o explotan en la cama o en discusiones-resolvió, logrando que las mejillas de su hermano adquirieran un suave tono rojizo. Charles parecía dispuesto a protestar pero ella continuó-. Bueno, también tienen esos momentos cariñosos cuando creen que nadie los ve.

-A veces creo que no combinamos tan bien como siempre he pensado-se atrevió a comentar. La chica rodó los ojos.

-Oh, claro que si Charles. Ustedes son una combinación perfecta, antes lo dudaba... pero ahora se ve a leguas. Y tantas peleas también se debe a eso. Erik no gastaría ni un segundo explicándole su lógica a alguien que no lo merece, y tú no pasarías tanto tiempo debatiendo si él no te importara. Pelean porque se importan el uno al otro, sino simplemente se ignorarían. Además, a ambos les encanta el drama-agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. Charles terminó por sonreír también. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que el mayor empezara a hablar.

-Tu y Azazel... realmente hacen una buena pareja-comentó, estudiando el rostro de la mutante-. Realmente me costaba creerlo, más que nada por el historial y sus pintas rudas, pero se nota que el realmente te ama. Y no lo digo porque haya estado hurgando en su cabeza-bromeó. La chica azul volvió a reírse, esta vez parecía resplandecer. Él no pudo evitar notar que llevaba muchos años, sino nunca, en que la había visto con ese brillo tan especial.

-Si, él realmente es muy bueno y me ha ayudado muchísimo a aceptarme como soy-aseguró. El hombre la siguió contemplando, finalmente apartó la mirada.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte con eso antes. Realmente pensaba que lo mejor para ti era mantener la forma humana. Me equivoque, y siento haberte lastimado o haberte hecho pensar que no debías mostrarte así-volvió a mirarla, sus ojos azules se clavaron fijo en los amarillos. La chica ahora estaba seria-. Estoy muy orgulloso de que muestres tu verdadera forma y de que seas tan fuerte. Eres un ejemplo-aseguró.

-Gracias, Charles. Realmente me siento muy bien siendo yo-compartieron una sonrisa antes de volver a quedar en un cómodo silencio. Charles le dio un trago a la bebida que estaba tomando momentos antes y luego paseó su mirada por el lugar.

-Sabes que este es tu hogar ¿verdad? Siempre que quieras puedes volver-dijo cordial, volviendo a mirarla. Ella sonrió.

-Lo sé, Charles, pero... por el momento mi lugar no es aquí-respondió. El hombre suspiró, pensando que eran demasiados rechazos en un día.

-Formar una escuela no te parece una causa validad, ¿verdad?-lo dijo con un tono dulce y comprensivo. Raven apretó los labios y suspiró, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso. Es que realmente siento que... esta no es mi causa-explicó, mirando a su hermano de manera intensa. Éste volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¿Y la de Erik sí lo es?-preguntó, mientras contemplaba el piso. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, sin saber que responder, finalmente suspiró.

-No lo sé. No sé si esa es mi causa, pero siento que es el lugar en donde debo estar ahora. Hasta que encuentre mi propio camino. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Estoy buscando mi lucha, mi verdadera lucha. No quiero sólo seguir ideales ajenos. Sé que tengo una misión, hay algo en esta vida que yo debo hacer, y por el momento, estar con Erik me esta acercando a ello-al oírla, el telépata volvió a alzar los ojos y sonrió.

-Cada día me siento más orgulloso de ti, hermana-comentó, alzando un poco su copa en señal de brindis. Ella dejó escapar una risa y tomó la copa de la que había estado bebiendo Erik.

-Mutante y orgulloso-recitó, mientras ambos bebían un sorbo.

**CHERIK**

Alex tardó unos minutos en entrar en el laboratorio de Hank, y al hacerlo lo hizo igual que siempre: sin golpear. Dio unos pasos, intentando no voltear nada, y sonrió al ver al científico-Te traje algo para com...-antes de poder terminar la frase se enredó con unos cables, y aunque por suerte no se cayó, terminó desenchufando varias cosas y apagando la luz durante un instante. Se apresuró a reconectar todo, sabiendo lo mucho que el otro chico odiaba ese tipo de imprevistos.

-¡Por dios, Alex! ¿No puedes ser más torpe? Estoy trabajando aquí y no puedo lidiar con tus...-Hank se había girado para mirarle, pero a pesar de eso, realmente le tomó por sorpresa cuando el plato de comida voló violentamente hacía a él. Apenas alcanzó a apartarse, cuando escuchó el estallido del mismo contra la pared.

El rubio lo había lanzado casi sin pensar, estallando en un ataque violento. Su cuerpo, que hacía instantes había logrado calmar, había vuelto a temblar y ahora se sentía mucho más agitado que antes.

-¡Estoy harto, estoy realmente harto de que todos en éste maldito lugar me traten como un trapo de piso! Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos y...

-Alex, cálmate, estas liberando energía-se apresuró a decir el científico, acercándose varios pasos al ver que el rubio parecía demasiado turbado.

-¡Si no fuera por mi ni siquiera comerían, porque todos están encerrados en sus pequeños mundos y no se ocupan de nada! Quiero ayudarlos y encima me tratan como si yo... como si yo...

-Alex, por favor, tienes que calmarte-continuó el otro alfa, mirándole con algo de precaución. El chico parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico y, teniendo en cuenta sus poderes, eso no era muy bueno-. Estas por estallar, Alex, vas a destruir todo si lo haces-eso pareció hacerlo tomar conciencia y notao}f las chispas rojas que salían de su pecho. Se abrazó a si mismo e intentó calmarse, pero sólo lograba respirar más y más agitado, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-¡No sé que demonios hago aquí! A todos molesto y cada vez me cuesta mas controlarme y... debería volver a la cárcel, al menos allí yo...

-Alex-el científico intentó rodearlo con sus brazos, pero el chico inmediatamente se apartó, empujándole para que se aleje. A pesar de eso, la bestia no se movió ni un centímetro-. Alex déjame acercarme, necesito...

-No, no, no. ¡aléjate!-protestó, forcejando y golpeando el pecho ajeno, intentando apartarlo de sí. Hank no se dejó intimidar, siguió avanzando, haciendo que el otro retrocediera-¡Déjame tranquilo bozo o te juro que...!

-¡Cálmate!-gritó, empujándole contra la pared y apartándole las manos para que dejara de golpearle. Alex se quedó rígido, sintiéndose apresado, pero en ves de ponerse nervioso se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Sentía que esa extraña inquietud, que últimamente tenía, se calmaba un poco-. Joder, tienes que calmarte, no puedes ponerte histérico a cada rato-protestó, acercando sus rostros, logrando que ambos se miraran fijamente. El rubio pasó saliva, se sentía dominado por esa mirada azul con suaves tonos amarillentos que reflejaban la bestia interior. Tal cual paso la ultima vez, el olor de Hank le llenó. Ese olor a alfa, pero algo mucho más que alfa... y que le daba tantas ganas de dejarse dominar. Era como si alguna parte dentro suyo supiera que Hank era un alfa superior y que él debería rendirse a eso. Ese tipo de pensamientos le devolvieron un poco los nervios. ¿Qué demonios significaban? ¡Él era un alfa!

-Bozo sera mejor que me sueltes o...

-¿O qué?-el científico gruñó contra sus labios, su cuerpo macizo pareció vibrar en un rugido contenido. Eso generó en Alex un extraño sentimiento, un cosquilleo que ingresó por su oído y que bajó por su columna vertebral, haciendole vibrar y explotando en su entrepierna. Instintivamente, gimió y empujó sus caderas contra las ajenas, dejándole sentir la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones. A pesar de que estaban demasiado cerca, pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Hank, y un brillo animal apoderándose de ellos.

-Por favor, me siento...-fue un susurro bajo y tímido, que murió en un nuevo gemido cuando el más alto empujó sus caderas contra él.

-Creo saber cómo te sientes-le gruñó, haciendo que el rubio volviera a retorcerse. Le obligó a abrir las piernas, empujándolas con una de las suyas, y luego frotó su muslo contra esa virilidad que se notaba completamente asfixiada por los pantalones. Alex volvió a gemir y retorcerse. Sus labios se habían puesto muy rojizos y su expresión era... extraña, necesitada. Durante un segundo Hank se preguntó si realmente estaba con un alfa en ese momento. Se inclinó a olfatear su aroma, y sí, olía como alfa. Pero un alfa sumiso, la bestia dentro de si se sintió sumamente excitada ante eso.

-Oh, dios, sí-el rubio volvió a gemir cuando Hank lo empujó contra una mesa, haciéndolo sentarse y abrir las piernas de par a par. Se sentía una marioneta en los brazos ajenos, y estar así, dejando que alguien más tuviera el control, estaba enloqueciéndole. La inquietud dentro de si se había ido por completo y ahora era necesidad. Pura necesidad, de estar siempre así: sintiendo esas fuertes manos recorriéndole, separándole las piernas y abriéndolas, levantándoselas, dejándole ofrecido como cualquier omega estaría. Gimió de nuevo, presa de sus propias fantasías. Estaba así, como un omega. A pesar de la ropa, tenía las piernas completamente abiertas, el trasero ofrecido, y sentía la entrepierna de Hank frotarse contra él. Sino fuera por las ropas, todo seria tan...

Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los gruñidos ajenos, sus manos volaron a los brazos de la bestia, intentando apartarlos, intentando oponer resistencia, rasguñándole, queriendo tener el control... sólo se ganó otro gruñido y un movimiento mucho mas brusco. Se sintió mil veces mas excitado, le gustaba estar así, que lo pusieran en su lugar. Que le domaran. Hank se movía ritmicamente, como si estuviera follandole, y él sólo podía retorcerse y abrir más las piernas, a pesar de que sus brazos oponían esa falsa resistencia.

Finalmente Hank pareció cansarse y le apartó las manos, sujetándoselas con una de las suyas, con la otra le tomó el cabello de la nuca y lo obligó a tirar la cabeza hacía atrás. Alex miró entre sus pestañas como el alfa se inclinaba contra su cuello y olfateaba su aroma. Podía divisar los colmillos de la Bestia y escuchar sus gruñidos y eso lo ponía a tope.

-Que te calmes-repitió Hank, antes de morderle justo más abajo de la clavícula. Marcándole como si fuera un omega, como si él fuera un sumiso. Havok tembló de nuevo, y volvió a gemir, mientras mojaba sus pantalones con su simiente. La bestia se frotó mas fuerte contra él, en un vaivén desenfrenado y ansioso, que a los pocos minutos también culminó en su propio orgasmo.

El aroma a alfa, a hormonas dominantes, llenó el ambiente. Alex se había dejado caer contra la mesa, y Hank se había ido un poco encima suyo. Él estaba muy agitado, cansado y casi aplastado por el cuerpo del otro alfa. Y fue allí, completamente dominado, donde sintió que ese era el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Se volvió a sentir de nuevo culpable, porque él era un alfa.

**CHERIK**

Luego de la discusión con Charles, Erik había salido a caminar por el jardín. No estaba muy preocupado porque sabía que para ellos discutir era algo normal, sus diferencias políticas siempre estarían allí, eso sería imposible de ignorar. Además, era apasionante debatir con él, ambos se entregaban tanto a sus argumentos que se volvía muy personal e intimo. El polaco estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a conocer a alguien con quien le gustara tanto debatir.

Cuando volvió a la mansión, media hora después, tenía una dirección clara a donde ir. Había venido para distraerse un poco: para acompañar a Raven, quien por suerte estaba superando muy bien el shock que tuvo; para aprovechar ese tiempo muerto que tenían en la Hermandad y estar con su pareja; y para ver qué tal estaban los mutantes de la mansión. Después de todo, formaban parte de su vida, y de su viejo equipo. Lo que más le había impactado era descubrir que Sean ahora era un omega y, por lo que sabía, no se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Días atrás había pelado, de nuevo, con Charles porque Hank seguía haciéndose pasar por dios y estaba trabajando en inyecciones para "solucionar" todo. ¡Y a él le indignaba que el telépata se lo permitiera! Deberían aceptarse. ¿Qué diablos paso con lo de "mutante y orgulloso"? El inglés no pensaba que fuera necesario detener a Hank, era un científico y tenía derecho a experimentar, incluso tenía su aprobación. Obviamente, Erik no estaba de acuerdo porque no había nada que cambiar, no se necesitaban más sueros. Eran un omega y un mutante, fin. No deberían cambiar nada.

Durante ese tiempo intentó hablar con Hank y, de hecho, lo hizo. Al poder verlo, se indignó muchísimo al notar que usaba un reloj para verse lo más normal posible. Cuando inició su apasionado regaño, el chico le cerró la puerta en la cara. Erik pensó en patear la puerta, entrar, y obligarlo a que le escuche, pero se dio cuenta que en ese momento el mutante azul no lo haría. Tenía que ser sincero: a él mismo le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarse. La aceptación era dura. Prefirió dejar pasar el tiempo y hablar con Sean, esperó pacientemente encontrarlo en algún lugar, pero el chico no salía nunca.

A estas alturas, Erik estaba cansado de ser paciente. Ese pelirrojo lo iba a escuchar, quiera o no.

Cuando llego a la habitación del chico, golpeó con fuerza. Escuchó unos ruidos extraños desde dentro-¡Alex te dije que te fueras, no pien...!

-Soy Erik. Abre-respondió con autoridad. De nuevo se escucharon ruidos y luego la puerta se abrió, dejándole entrar. Sean le miraba con el ceño fruncido, más no se opuso a que ingresara-. Venía a ver como estabas, esperaba poder hablar contigo, pero no te he visto en estos días.

-He estado ocupado-los ojos del omega mayor barrieron la habitación. Inmediatamente alzó una ceja.

-Se nota-comentó, observando el desorden, luego suspiró-. En fin, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-respondió cortante. Sean desvió la mirada y fue a sentarse a la cama-. Hank está trabajando en un suero y me dijo que pronto lo tendrá. Es un alivio porque es un poco cansador vivir con tres alfas y...

-¿Acaso alguno de ellos te hace sentir incomodo?-preguntó el polaco, viéndose mucho más serio. Sean lució un poco confundido.

-No. Es decir, Alex es un jodido grano en el trasero. Pero no es que... no es como si lo hiciera a propósito. Es su talento natural-comentó, obligándose a sonreír un poco-. Lo incomodo es... ser así. No me gusta.

-Bueno, si, ser omega puede ser algo frustrante o complicado. Pero no es una limitante para nada. Tú estas en un proceso difícil porque te transformaste, y seguro a tu cuerpo le cuesta acostumbrarse, pero...

-Agsh, es jodidamente molesto. Odio sentirme así. Como si fuera una chica: débil, femenina, insegura-interrumpió, sin poder contener su molestia. Erik, que en un inicio le había escuchado con atención, ahora estaba rígido, con los puños apretados y sintiendo la sangre hervirle en las venas. Respiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse. Seguramente el chico se expresó mal.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sin poder ocultar del todo lo tenso de su voz.

-Eso. Que ser omega es cosa de chicas-volvió a responder con seguridad, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió, cuando alzó los ojos y vio al otro hombre. Mierda, mierda, mierda-. Es decir, ser ome...

-Cállate-Erik se había aproximado varios pasos e inclinado. Tomó con seguridad la remera de Sean y la jaló un poco, obligándolo a mirarlo y prestarle completa atención-. Yo no soy ni débil, ni femenino, ni inseguro-respondió entre dientes. Estaba bastante jodido por el estereotipo. No había esperado escuchar semejante gilada, no en ese lugar al menos-. Y te puedo asegurar que no soy una chica. Así que deja de decir estupideces-le soltó y lo empujó un poco. Sean tuvo que apoyar las manos en la cama para no caer acostado. El corazón le latía como loco ya que ese hombre realmente le daba miedo.

-Yo no quería ofenderte Erik, obviamente tu no eres nada de eso. Pero eres una excepción porque...

-¿Porque las mujeres y los omegas son débiles?-preguntó, riéndose un poco cínico-. Por favor, Sean, deja de decir estupideces. De no ser yo, seguro otro omega o mujer te golpea. De hecho, deberías ir a decir esto frente a Raven, de seguro que amara escucharlo-dejó escapar un bufido, y algo más relajado se apoyó en la pared-. Deja de repetir malditos estereotipos porque lo único que haces es joderte a ti mismo e impartir ignorancia por el mundo. Tú ahora eres un omega, y no tienes porque ser ni débil, ni femenino, ni inseguro. Sólo tienes que ser tú como siempre has sido y...

-No, no es tan fácil. Ahora yo cambie, ya no hay forma de ser el mismo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado y...

-Sean, dios. Sé que no es fácil aceptarse pero tienes que hacerlo. Hank creó esa inyección para mí porque, obstinadamente, creía que si me transformaba en un alfa o un beta iba a poder ser libre, pero no era así. Sólo me estaba condicionando: creyendo que si dejaba de ser un omega iba a ser fuerte pero, la verdad, es que yo siempre he sido fuerte. Lo único que me hacia débil era creer que por ser un omega tenía que actuar de otra forma. Porque creía, firmemente, que ser así era malo, ya que significaba ser todas esas cosas que tu dices, pero no es así. En lo único que me condiciona es que tengo celos y un olor que ha muchas personas puede parecerles interesante-admitió.

-Claro, tu la tienes fácil porque tu alfa es Charles y te permite hacer lo que quieras pero otros omegas no tienen esa ventaja, por eso no quiero ser uno. Nadie va a humillarme-protestó, mirando de forma decidida a Erik. El polaco sonrió.

-Esa es la actitud correcta. Nadie va a humillarte, ni como alfa, ni como beta, ni como omega. Y sobre todo, como mutante-lo contempló un momento y luego suspiró-. Y no siempre la tuve fácil Sean, no te olvides que antes tuve otro alfa. Y no lo deje impune por lo que me hizo-ante eso el pelirrojo menor bajo la mirada, sin poder hacerle la contra-. Así que deja de quejarte y vive tu vida. Porque puede ser que Hank encuentre la cura para cambiarte, o puede ser que nunca lo haga. Deja de esperar y acostúmbrate. No hagas culpable a los otros por tus decisiones. No sé porqué demonios lo hiciste, pero tu fuiste quien decidió inyectarse.

-Yo solo quería ser fuerte-susurró.

-Ser un alfa no hubiera cambiado nada-respondió Erik. Los labios de Sean temblaron y luego sus ojos se humedecieron. Erik apretó los labios mientras lo contemplaba. El menor finalmente bajó el rostro y dejó caer un par de lagrimas.

-Pensé que todo iba a ser mejor-susurró, con voz angustiosa.

-Sólo tu puedes hacer que sea mejor-finalmente, Erik se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Con un brazo firme lo rodeó y lo acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Sean tembló con más fuerza y empezó a llorar con libertad, como llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Ese plan había sido para conquistar a Moira y ahora todo había salido al revés. Él sólo quería que ella lo amara. ¿Era tan difícil?

-Sólo quiero que todo sea como antes. Es muy difícil ser así-sollozó. Erik lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé, pero eres fuerte. Tu podrás superarlo-le animó. Sean solo negó. El problema no era ser omega, el problema era, que Moira, nunca lo amaría así.

**CHERIK**

-Agsh, por dios, no puedo creerlo-la cara de Azazel era una mezcla de diversión y asco. Raven lo contempló un momento, con la ceja alzada. Estaban en la cocina, el demonio estaba sentado y ella estaba buscando algo en la heladera.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida, aunque sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Estabas enamorada de Erik, por dios. Es asqueroso-el hombre arrugó la nariz mientras hundía la cuchara en el pote de yogurt que tenía en frente. Raven frunció el ceño.

-Yo no estaba enam...

-¡Acabas de confesarlo!-se burló, antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca. Sin perder la sonrisa empezó a negar con la cabeza. Raven se acercó hasta sentarse frente suyo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-No sé como se te pudo pasar por la cabeza, ¡es obvio que es gay! Aunque fuera un beta, él es de los que...

-Ay dios, ya sé-dijo ella, riéndose algo avergonzada. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Sentía las mejillas arder aunque no podía contener la sonrisa-. Es sólo que... él era tan dulce y vivía comentando que yo lucia bien y era perfecta y... yo era muy insegura en ese momento. Realmente adoraba la forma en la que me trataba.

-Te trataba como un amigo gay-la chica soltó una risa y rodó los ojos, sin emitir ninguna opinión al respecto. Azazel siguió comiendo, luego de un rato la miró de manera intensa, con una ceja alzada-¿Y paso algo entre ustedes?-preguntó, la comisura de sus labios amenazaba con una sonrisa burlona.

La chica miró hacía arriba, meditando. A su mente rápidamente vino la imagen de ella y Erik besándose en la cama. Ahora parecía tan lejano y absurdo. Soltó una risa y negó, con los ojos cerrados-Eso sólo existió en mi mente-comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. El demonio volvió a reírse. Fue el turno de la chica para mirarlo de forma intensa-¿No estarás celoso o sí?-Azazel estalló en una carcajada.

-Estoy sorprendido de tus gustos. Te gustaba una diva que usa casco y capa, y que su color favorito es el morado. No se compara conmigo. ¿Me has visto? Me visto de traje, no hay nada más sexy que eso-la chica dejó escapar una risa-. Ademas, mi color favorito es mejor. El azul queda bien con todo-comentó, mirándole de forma coqueta. Raven estiró la mano para robarle una cucharada de yogurt.

-El rojo es mejor-resolvió, antes de llevar la cuchara a su boca.

-Mmm puede ser-admitió, recuperando su cuchara y dedicándose a raspar hasta el ultimo rastro de liquido que quedaba en el pote. Raven lo contempló con algo de ternura.

-¿Realmente te gusta el yogurt, verdad?-comentó, divertida.

-Casi tanto como el color azul-respondió él. Se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa. Raven no supo cual se acercó primero, pero luego, estaban besándose.

Era tan dichosa de haber encontrado el amor.

**CHERIK**

Luego de que Raven se había ido, Charles se quedó unos momentos más en la biblioteca. Aprovechó para acomodar los vasos y el ajedrez, aunque obviamente dejó las piezas como estaban. Eso ya era un ritual para él, tener el juego empezado era un pacto con el destino para asegurarse de que Erik volviera.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar todo en orden, un lió de pensamientos nerviosos y atropellados atravesó su mente como un huracán. Rápidamente pudo saber que era Alex y que estaba muy preocupado por algo, pero para respetar la privacidad ajena prefirió no ahondar de más en su cabeza. Lo mejor era salir del estudio e ir a buscarlo. Con paso seguro caminó hacía el refugio nuclear y, antes de llegar, encontró al chico sentado en las escaleras, con el rostro hundido entre las manos, aparentemente afligido.

El telépata carraspeó para hacerse notar, y luego se sentó a su lado. El menor no levantó la cabeza, de hecho, se hundió más como si quisiera desaparecer-Alex-llamó el inglés-¿Qué sucede?-peguntó, algo preocupado. Estiró su mano para acariciarle el cabello de la nuca. En ese momento notó el ligero temblor ajeno.

-No es nada-respondió él, con voz ronca-. Por favor, vete.

-Oh, vamos Alex, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y hablar de lo que sea que te atormente-le animó. El chico volteó el rostro para mirarlo, apenas y se asomaron sus ojos, el resto de su cara seguía hundida entre sus manos. La mirada estaba algo rojiza y al mismo tiempo cristalina. El joven lo contempló un momento antes de suspirar.

-Estoy pensando que quizás debería irme, no para volver a casa, quizás volver a la cárcel. Estaba mas seguro allá, yo y todos los que me rodeaban. Era solitario... pero era mucho más tranquilo. No tenía que vivir con este miedo constante de lastimar a alguien. Seria lo mejor para todos-resolvió. Charles se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras ajenas.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, es decir, esta es tu nueva familia y eres bienvenido aquí, lo sabes. No tienes que irte, a menos que sea para buscar algo mejor, pero no para volver a la cárcel, Alex. ¿Por qué has estado pensando esto? ¿Has estado teniendo problemas con tus poderes?-ante esa pregunta el chico volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus manos. Tras unos minutos, donde el telépata esperó pacientemente, asintió.

-No es nada grave, pero últimamente me siento intranquilo, casi todo el tiempo. Y no me gusta, siento que podría herir a alguien. No me siento cómodo.-resolvió.

-¿Por el lugar o por ti?-preguntó el mayor, mirándole con atención; el chico suspiró.

-Ambos. Siento que últimamente... esto ya no es un hogar. Ya no es como antes... y siento que yo ya no soy como antes-hizo una pausa, el inglés pudo contemplar que lucia realmente atormentado-. Empiezo a creer que... estoy enfermo. Últimamente estoy muy ansioso por cosas que... que no debería ni pensar-susurró, volvió a ocultar su rostro, aunque el sonrojo se notaba hasta en sus orejas.

-Siento que no veas la mansión como un hogar, Alex, realmente yo...

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que... Hank y Sean están todo el tiempo en sus cosas, y yo me siento cada vez más ansioso y torpe y... no sé, sólo tengo miedo de hacer alguna estupidez-susurró-. Volví a perder el control de mis poderes, no es como meses antes que podía manejarlos.

-Alex, aun eres joven, y es muy normal que no siempre puedas manejar a la perfección tus poderes. Obviamente la practica te ayudara pero esto, es como cualquier otra cualidad física, y si tú estas estresado perderás un poco el control. Podría compararse con la gente que pierde cabello o que tiene ataques de acné en determinados momentos de su vida. Si estas incomodo, es obvio que tus poderes no reaccionaran como siempre. Pero no te rindas, es fuerza de voluntad, tiene que aprender a relajarte y seguir practicando y, de a poco, volverás a tener el control de todo. Podemos retomar nuestras practicas juntos, así lo perfeccionas-el chico volvió a mirarlo, lucia más interesado. Asintió, aunque luego bufó y volvió a girar el rostro.

-Me gustaría volver a practicar-admitió. Se mordió los labios y miró de reojo a Charles, luego se removió, sumamente inquieto-. Sobre lo otro... yo... creo que últimamente ando pensando cosas que no están bien. Que son malas-susurró. Charles frunció el ceño y estudió la expresión ajena.

-¿Acaso deseas dañar a alguien?-preguntó con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Claro que no!-respondió indignado.

-Entonces no veo que puede ser tan malo-comentó, palmandole el hombro de forma amistosa. El rubio volvió a morderse los labios.

-No son cosas malas de hacer daño sino cosas... antinaturales, supongo-dijo muy bajo, y muy avergonzado. El inglés alzó una ceja.

-Dudo que quieras hacer algo realmente antinatural, Alex. Quizás... lo que me quieres decir es que quieres hacer algo que... ¿no va del todo con tus instintos o más bien, con lo que deberían querer tus instintos?-El chico cerró los ojos con fuera y asintió, su rostro había pasado a ser de un tono bordo-Nuestras dinámicas, Alex, y nuestros instintos, no siempre son lo correcto. Tú tienes que hacer aquello que te haga sentir bien, con lo que te sientas cómodo.

-¿Aunque no sea normal?

-Normal y antinatural no son lo mismo. Pero en cualquier caso, sino vas a dañar a nadie y te hace feliz ¿qué más importa?-preguntó, con una sutil sonrisa. El chico le miró con intensidad , aunque la duda continuaba brillando en sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo-admitió, antes de aparta sus ojos. Charles suspiró.

-Es algo difícil de superar, pero vamos de a poco. ¿Sí? A partir de mañana volveremos a entrenar y, de a poco, déjate llevar por tus necesidades. Tengo fe de que todo se ira ordenando.-comentó con optimismo. Alex se forzó a sonreír un poco y asintió.

-Espero que así sea-respondió.

-Claro que si, porque yo te ayudare en todo-le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acercó un poco, para confortarlo. Alex volvió a asentir, deseando que el profesor tuviera razón. Luego de lo que sucedió con Hank ambos habían terminado muy avergonzados y él optó por salir corriendo del cuarto, sin poder afrontar a su amigo. Después de todo, fue él quien los arrastró a ambos a eso.

Se sentía tan culpable de sus actos, pero al mismo tiempo... se había sentido tan bien y tan correcto. Charles debía tener razón, si no hacia daño a nadie ¿qué importaba? Pero... si hacia daño, a él y a Hank, porque sino después no se hubieran sentido tan culpables. Joder, todo era tan complicado.

**CHERIK**

Ya era de noche cuando Charles volvió a su habitación. No había visto a Erik luego de esa discusión en el despacho, y no sabia qué pensar ni qué hacer, si debía buscarlo o no. Supuso que lo mejor sería darle su espacio, así que decidió acostarse. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a retirarse los zapatos. Justo cuando acabó de hacerlo, la puerta se entreabrió un poco y, la elegante y ágil figura de Erik, entró. Charles lo contempló con atención.

-No sabia si ibas a querer dormir aquí luego de esa pelea-comentó. El hombre caminó hacía él, tenía una sonrisa de costado en sus labios.

-Es absurdo, ¿por qué no vendría por una tonta pelea? Nosotros siempre peleamos, es lo normal-comentó, acercándose más, hasta quedar enfrente del telépata. El menor levantó el rostro para mirar con atención a su omega que parecía muy seguro de esas palabras. Él apretó los labios y suspiró.

-Sé que es lo normal pero... a veces tengo miedo de que tanta pelea termine haciendo un quiebre entre nosotros y terminemos por caminos completamente separados-susurró. El pelirrojo al oír eso frunció el ceño.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, Charles. Nosotros peleamos por diferencias ideológicas y...

-¡Lo sé! Pero... esas diferencias pueden volverse tan grandes que quizá, en algún momento, nos distancien completamente y...-el telépata se vio silenciado por un dedo que se apoyó en sus labios. Volvió a mirar a Erik, que lo contemplaba con atención. El polaco deslizó su dedo desde esos rojos labios hasta el mentón ajeno y, le obligó a levantarlo un poco, para que se miraran directamente.

-Nuestras diferencias ya son muy grandes, nada más puede pasar. Quizás nuestro camino no sea exactamente el mismo, Charles, y quizás haya momentos donde se alejen pero... son paralelos. Y créeme, que hay momentos donde nuestro destino se enreda por completo-respondió, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos azules del alfa le miraron con suma atención, aún lucia algo inseguro.

-Es que a veces desearía que nuestro destinos se enreden aún mas-admitió.

-¿Aún mas?-el polaco dejó escapar una risa mientras terminaba de acercarse, subió una de sus rodillas a la cama, colocándola al lado de los muslos de Charles. Luego se acomodó, sentándose sobre las piernas ajenas, cabalgando a su alfa-Charles, por dios, nuestros caminos están tan enredados que, aunque no tuviéramos una conexión de alfa y omega, no podríamos estar el uno sin el otro ¿Acaso tú no lo sientes?-preguntó, aun sin borrarla sonrisa de sus labios. El menor terminó sonriendo también.

-Sí, sí lo siento. Tu y yo...-tomó la mano del mayor para enredar sus dedos-estamos conectados.

-Así es, y no importa que tanto cambien nuestras vidas, siempre lo estaremos-compartieron una sonrisa, antes de que el omega se inclinara para unir sus labios. Se besaron suavemente, mientras sus mentes, tan conectadas como sus destinos, susurraban "te amo".

**CHERIK**Cherik**CHERIK**

Sé que estamos tranquilos de Cherik, pero es que nos dirigimos a la acción *_*

Ojala les haya gustado, estoy muy nerviosa. Habia olvidado que tan nerviosa me ponía actualizar este fic.

¿Me dejan opiniones? Por fis

Nos leemos pronto, besos!


	10. Secretos del Pasado

**¡Hey, hola! Al fin tenemos un nuevo capitulo. ¡Wiiii! Espero que la espera no haya sido tanta. Que bien saber que mucho de ustedes siguen allí a pesar de que pasaron meses sin que subiera el capitulo anterior.**

 **Estoy muy feliz!**

 **Les dejo este nuevo capitulo, mil gracias a Lupis Cruz Zalinas por revisarlo. Traducir mis mamarachos no es facil xD**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **ATENCION! Hay partes que son fuertes, si prefieren evitarlas, no lean lo que esta en cursiva.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SECRETOS DEL PASADO**

Alex soltó un jadeo cuando sintió una mano que lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba para una de las múltiples habitaciones en desuso. Antes de siquiera poder procesarlo, estaba estampado contra la pared y unos ojos celestes con ligeros destellos amarillos le miraban muy fijamente. No pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, un retorcijon muy peculiar se instaló en su estomago.

-Has estado evitándome-acusó la voz tensa de Hank. Él se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. El aliento ajeno había acariciado sus labios y logrado, que con sólo eso, su piel se erice. Sí, por eso estaba evitándolo. No podía estar cerca del científico sin sentirse extraño, sin sentir todas esas cosas que todavía no terminaba de asimilar-. Ni siquiera has pasado por el laboratorio y antes estabas todo el tiempo molestando por allí-continuó. Alex volvió a mirarlo, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable, sobre todo porque había pensado que poner una distancia entre ellos era lo correcto. Pensó que Hank se sentiría aliviado por no tener que lidiar con lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso cualquier persona normal no hubiera preferido hacerse el tonto? Era extraño que Bestia prefiriera hablar en vez de simplemente ignorarlo. Eran tan distinto a él-¡Respóndeme algo, Alex!-exigió.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado entrenando con Charles y...

-Joder, no me mientas-bufó el científico, apartándose unos pasos. El rubio peleó contra su instinto de acercarse, para volver a sentir lo firme y poderoso de su cuerpo-. Has estado evitándome desde que nosotros...

-¿Follamos?-preguntó, desviando la mirada ya que no podía enfrentarlo. Igual no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que el chico se había puesto completamente rojo.

-Si. Desde que... nos frotamos-resolvió, con un tono que resulto algo medico. Volvieron a mirarse, Hank se veía incomodo y era por eso que él había estado posponiendo toda esta charla-. No deberías evitarme-regañó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole de manera intimidante. Alex volvió a sentir un retorcijon en su estomago, también era por eso que no quería verlo: aquella parte dominante de Hank comenzaba a gustarle demasiado-, no puedes simplemente desaparecer, tenemos que...

-No pensé que quisieras hablar de esto. Pensé que estaba habiendo todo más fácil si dejaba pasar el tiempo sin hablarlo-respondió. Los ojos penetrantes de Hank le estudiaron un momento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando él continuó-. Sé que fue mi culpa lo que paso. Yo nos arrastre a eso-susurró casi sin voz, sin poder evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

-No fue tu culpa. Es decir, si paso... fue porque ambos lo permitimos. Ambos lo queríamos-Alex, que hasta ese momento había estado con la cabeza gacha mirando el piso, alzó de nuevo la mirada y observó al científico. Su corazón latió rápido, ¿acaso Hank estaba interesado en...?-. En todo caso fue un error de ambos-cualquier ilusión que el rubio pudo haber formando, murió con ese comentario. Volvió a bajar la mirada, ahora se sentía algo angustiado.

-No, fue mía. Yo te provoque, yo te arrastre a hacerlo y...-se detuvo cuando sintió que el nudo en su garganta ya no lo dejaba hablar. Su voz había salido atragantada. Se sentía patético, si decía una palabra más iba a romperse. Se movió para distraerse, adelantándose un paso dentro del cuarto, quería seguir hablando pero no podía emitir un sonido-Tu no...-volvió a quedarse sin voz pero, esta vez, no pudo seguir.

-¿Alex? ¿Estas bien?-el castaño se acercó un paso. Estiró su mano para levantar el mentón ajeno y se quedó tieso al ver los ojos claros llenos de lagrimas-¿Estas llorando? ¿Alex, qué demonios te pa...?

-Nada, nada-lo apartó, empujándolo suavemente. La angustia se había instalado en su pecho y sentía que podía largarse a llorar. Se sentía tan jodidamente patético, no se suponía que debía ser así, él tenía que ser fuerte y seguro, tenía que poder controlarse y controlar a otros-. Sólo vete y dej...-la mano de Hank sujetó con firmeza su mandíbula para levantarle el rostro y obligarlo a que se miren. El rubio paso saliva, sintiéndose de nuevo atrapado por esos ojos que le obserbaban de una forma tan decidida.

-Dime que te pasa-fue una orden, y al oírla el rubio sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago. No podía contenerse. Se sentía de nuevo dominado, una de las manos de Hank aún sujetaba con firmeza su rostro, mientras la otra le apretaba el hombro para que no se apartara. Estaba atrapado, sólo podía hacer lo que Hank le dijera y... y le gustaba.

-Me gustó lo que paso entre nosotros-admitió. No pudo mantenerle la mirada por lo cual bajó el rostro inmediatamente, pudo hacerlo con facilidad ya que, ni bien lo escuchó, Hank le había soltado y se había apartado. Se había alejado como si el simple contacto con Alex hiciera mal. El rubio pensó que no podía sentir más angustia, pero era mentira. El evidente rechazo había hecho que su pecho se oprimiera. Bajo más el rostro, esperando que de alguna manera eso lo ayudara a desaparecer. Ya no pudo contener las lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Siempre supo que iba a pasar eso, que iba a obtener ese rechazo si le decía eso a Hank.

-Alex, estás temblando-el científico de nuevo se había acercado y volvió a sujetarle los hombros, pero él inmediatamente se apartó, empujándole suavemente. El movimiento brusco hizo que se sintiera aún mas sensible, el temblor en su cuerpo se acentuó así como el llanto se hizo más notorio. Hank volvió a acercarse, pero él de nuevo intentó apartarlo. El forcejeó se prolongo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el rubio sintió dos manos que le sujetaron los brazos con excesiva fuerza, y un gruñido invadió el ambiente-. Joder ya cálmate-exigió con voz dominante. Alex tomó aire y lo retuvo en su pecho, obedeciendo, esperando poder calmarse. Las manos en sus hombros bajaron con firmeza hacía su cadera y la apretaron. Los dedos se crispaban contra su piel, casi como si quisieran atravesarle. Hank carraspeó, estaban de nuevo cerca y Alex no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentirse-. También me gustó-susurró, casi sin voz, con evidente pudor al admitirlo. Ni bien lo escuchó, el corazón del rubio empezó a latir con fuerza. Levantó su rostro para mirar a los ojos de Hank, quien, al notar el brillo de ilusión en ellos, carraspeó de nuevo y volteó su cabeza-. Pero no... no se puede repetir. No es normal.

Alex emitió un suspiro, y dio un paso atrás, volviendo a recargarse contra la puerta. Ese día sus emociones eran una montaña rusa y se sentía ligeramente descompuesto. Dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola contra la puerta y miró el techo por un momento-Sé que no es normal pero... se sintió bien, correcto-mencionó, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. Charles le había dicho que lo importante era que se sintiera bien, que la normalidad y lo natural no importaban tanto. Él quería creerle, pero le costaba demasiado.

-Pero no es correcto, Alex. Esta mal. Dos alfas... no se supone que sea así-insistió Hank, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era obvio que el otro chico estaba pasando por un momento difícil, el científico sintió algo de empatía al darse cuenta que ambos estaban complicados con su naturaleza, con la aceptación, con ser incomprendidos-. Somos alfas y omegas por algo, Alex. Vas a encontrar a tu pareja y...

-Pero... ¿y si mi pareja no puede darme lo que quiero? ¿Si no puede hacerme sentir en paz? Sé que debería ser al revés pero... no puedo dominar mi poder y sintió la necesidad de... de que alguien me controle-admitió. No podía evitar sentirse completamente avergonzado pero, si mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, podía decir lo que pensaba, no era tan difícil. Ademas, era ligeramente aliviador compartir sus pensamientos con alguien más.

-Quizás eso cambie cuando domines tus poderes-le respondió el científico. El rubio apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, no creo que cambie nada-susurró. Sentía los ojos de Hank clavados en él, pero seguía mirando el techo, no quería enfrentarle. Sabía que no debía afectarle pero en parte le dolía lo que el castaño le estaba diciendo... durante un segundo llegó a pensar que no estaba loco por sentir eso que sentía, por tener esas necesidades; llego a pensar que Hank podía entenderlo. Pero no, él era el raro, él era el anormal, él era el que estaba fallado.

-Bueno... Alex, la naturaleza tiene sabiduría. Seguramente... seguramente tu omega es alguien como Erik, que es completamente dominante. Alguien que te complemente-continuó el chico. El rubio finalmente miró a su amigo. Meditó sus palabras, pensando que quizás algo de razón tenía. Lo cierto era que Alex nunca se había preocupado mucho por encontrar a su omega, es decir, le había gustado Sean (aún le gustaba Sean) y ahora le gustaba lo que había pasado con Hank... casi nunca pensaba en su pareja, ni mucho menos pensaba en lo que podía pasar al conocerla.

-Quizás tienes razón-comentó. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para masajearse un poco la frente. Esa idea debería aliviarle pero, en realidad, no le causaba nada-. Pero no sé cuando conoceré a mi omega, podrían pasar muchos años. No puedo esperar tanto para sentirme bien o calmado.

-Mientras tanto puedes buscar quien te domine-cuando Hank vio que los ojos del rubio volvían a mirarle con interés, tosió y volteó su rostro. Sentía un ligero ardor quemándole las mejillas-. No digo que yo... digo alguien más, algún omega. Algo más natural-susurró, sin poder evitar sentirse algo incomodo. Alex volvió a bufar pero asintió.

-Claro-respondió, sintiéndose un tonto por hacerse ilusiones de a momentos. Aparte, Hank tenía razón, él debía buscar algo más natural. Incluso acosar a Sean era mucho más natural que este juego enfermizo que habían terminado jugando. Quizás el debería intentar ser normal, pero... al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de Charles, de que hiciera lo que le hiciera bien. Se sentía muy confundido, en realidad no sabía a quién obedecer. Suspiró y se apartó de la puerta, para salir-. Necesito estar solo y pensar. Nos vemos después-se despidió, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Hank le siguió con la mirada, antes de que el chico terminara de salir, se estiró para tomarle la muñeca.

-¿Vas a dejar de evitarme, verdad? Esa era la razón por la quería hablar contigo-susurró, clavando sus ojos en los ajenos de forma penetrante. Alex le estudió por un momento, luego, sin poder aguantarle la mirada, bajó su vista.

-Voy a intentarlo. Sólo dame tiempo para pensar-el científico asintió mientras lo soltaba. El rubio sonrió desganado antes de girarse y seguir su camino. Joder, nunca se imaginó que estar fuera de la cárcel podía ser tan difícil. Ahora, hasta la añoraba un poco.

**CHERIK**

Erik emitió un suspiro al sentir como aquella lengua se deslizaba suavemente entre sus piernas. Se sentía sumamente agradable, su piel se erizaba con el simple toque y los dedos de sus pies se crispaban. La lengua de Charles estaba lamiendo los flujos que se deslizaban entre sus piernas, limpiándolos con una agradable paciencia y disfrute. El polaco sentía que estaba en el cielo, un suave calor se había instalado en su vientre y su virilidad, a pesar de estar siendo ignorada, estaba sumamente firme. La lengua del inglés continuó subiendo hasta encontrar finalmente su entrada, que estaba húmeda y floja. Erik se sentía tan dispuesto, con las piernas abiertas recargadas en los hombros de Charles, y viendo la cabellera castaña hundida en su cuerpo.

Todo era jodidamente perfecto.

La lengua empezó a acariciarle suavemente, danzando contra los pliegues de su orificio y presionando sólo un poco. Su cuerpo cedió con demasiada facilidad, comenzando a palpitar para darle espacio al húmedo apéndice. Las manos del pelirrojo estaban enredadas en las sabanas, jalándolas con fuerza, y sus ojos entrecerrados no perdían de vista la cabeza ajena. Podía ver su propio pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente, el glande de su pene rozando su estomago y humedeciéndolo con el liquido preseminal. Todo el asunto era tranquilo y placentero, como si estuvieran flotando, como si no importara el tiempo.

Su cuerpo se abrió para dejar pasar la lengua ajena, dejó escapar un gemido de placer e inconscientemente separó más sus piernas. Las manos de Charles le sujetaban con fuerza las caderas, manteniéndolo quieto y volviendo el contacto mucho más profundo y rápido. Erik se limitaba a gimotear, cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente fuera arrastrada por el placer.

-Oh, Charles, tranquilo...-dejó escapar una ligera risa mezclada con un quejido al sentir una suave mordida en su entrada. El telépata no respondió, se limitó a sujetarle las caderas con más fuerza enterrándole sus dedos, y volvió a morderle, esta vez más rudamente-Joder, Charles, eso duele-protestó, soltando la cama y llevando las manos hacía el rostro ajeno, queriendo apartarlo. Cuando lo empujó un poco, esas manos le sujetaron aún más fuerte, casi como si quisieran perforar su piel y, de nuevo, le mordió, esta vez con algo de ira. Erik pegó una patada y se irguió un poco mientras le apartaba. Buscó los ojos azules de su pareja, para saber qué le pasaba, pero se quedó de piedra al ver unos ojos celestes que le miraban fijamente. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones. De pronto, fue consiente de si mismo: sus piernas eran muy delgadas, su pecho era famélico, su pene no estaba para nada duro, estaba flácido y reposaba sobre una entrepierna que prácticamente no tenía vellos. Ese no era el cuerpo de un adulto, era el cuerpo de un niño.

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño conejito? ¿Acaso no te estas divirtiendo?-la cara de Shaw emergió de entre sus piernas, una sonrisa sádica bailaba en sus labios que estaban húmedos de los flujos de Erik. El menor sintió un miedo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía-Eres una zorra mal agradecida, me estoy tomando el trabajo de atenderte y tú... no te lo mereces-con una mueca de asco, el nazi escupió sobre su cuerpo y luego estiró su mano para jalarle el cabello-. Eres una maldita puta que incluso gime el nombre de otro, no te mereces compasión-las manos de Shaw sujetaron sus muslos. De nuevo, Erik fue consiente de lo delgadas y débiles que eran sus piernas. Por más que intentó resistirse no tenía fuerzas, las manos ajenas le obligaban a mantenerse abierto.

Un grito escapó de los labios del polaco al sentir una virilidad enterrarse en su interior. Peteó, se removió, pego manotazos, pero nada podía alejar a la bestia que estaba encima de él. Gritaba y lloraba y suplicaba por ayuda, pero nada ocurría. Sólo podía sentir ese cuerpo moviéndose encima suyo, aplastándole, asfixiándole. Sentía ese cuerpo hirviendo sobre él, pero a pesar de su calor, él se sentía helado. Sentía que iba a morir de frío en ese momento. Shaw cada vez le jalaba con más fuerza el cabello, como si quisiera arrancárselo, y él sólo podía quejarse.

-Eres mía maldita puta-gruñó, moviéndose con más fuerza, como si quisiera romper su interior-. ¡Dime! ¿Quién es tu maldito alfa? ¿Quién es tu dueño? ¿A quién le perteneces, zorrita? ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!-Shaw le sacudía mientras embestía cada vez con más rápido, los ojos de Erik se habían empañado de lagrimas y no podía ver nada más que la borrosa figura ajena-¡Dime de quien eres, maldita puta!

-¡Tú, tú, tú, tú!-sollozó, esperando que con eso el dolor se detuviera. Una risa maniática retumbó en sus oídos, pero al menos el cuerpo ajeno dejó de moverse. Fue un momento de tranquilidad dentro de una horrible tortura. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y le costaba respirar, tenía algo atorado en la garganta y el miedo le presionaba el pecho.

-Eso es maldita zorra-la mano de Shaw tomó su rostro, apretándole las mejillas y obligándolo a mirarle. Erik se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso-. Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, estar con quieras, pero ambos sabemos que me perteneces-el chico cerró los ojos cuando el mayor escupió sobre su rostro. Se sentía humillado, cansado y adolorido. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus mejillas, no entendía porqué alguien podía odiarlo tanto-. Tú me perteneces-habló contra sus labios, en un tono intimidante y posesivo-. Seras para siempre mi puta, por siempre. ¡Y nunca lo olvidaras! ¿Lo entiendes?-Erik sólo le miró sin saber que decir, sin tener fuerza para hablar, su mente no podía procesar nada aparte del miedo y la angustia-¡DILO!-entre los temblores de su cuerpo logró asentir pero eso sólo logro acentuar el odio en los ojos celestes-¡Que lo digas!

-S-sí, por siempre-alcanzó a decir. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en los labios ajenos, antes de que una mano brusca se estrellara contra su mejilla, dándole vuelta el rostro y sacudiendo toda su cabeza. Una risa maléfica se escuchó en el cuarto, pero Erik apenas la escuchaba porque sólo podía pensar que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

No podía respirar, no podía hacerlo. Iba a morir asfixiado y, quizás, era lo mejor. Iba a morir asfixiado y violado.

Cuando se despertó sintió que le faltaba el aire. Se sentó rápidamente y tomó una amplia bocanada. Estaba agitado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho que se acentuó al percatarse de que todavía tenía esos problemas. Pensó que el pasado había quedado atrás, pero al parecer había cosas que no eran tan fáciles de olvidar. A decir verdad, no debió esperar lo contrario, sólo porque ahora estuviera en una buena etapa y estuviera feliz no significaba que no tuviera malos días. Esos malos días en los que sólo podía recordar lo malo que fue todo.

Se sentó en la cama y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró en calmar su respiración. El corazón le latía histéricamente, parecía que no quería volver a su velocidad normal. Se masajeó un poco la cabeza, peinando su cabello hacía atrás. Lo tenía pegajoso, había sudado realmente mucho. Hacía un tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación así por lo cual le costaba muchísimo calmarse.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el conteo mental que estaba haciendo para calmar su respiración-¡Largo!-gruñó. En ese momento no le importaba quien pudiera ser, quería estar solo. Bufó al escuchar que la puerta se habría de todos modos, levantó un poco la cabeza, para mirar a Emma, que había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de si-¿Para que demonios golpeas si vas a entrar de todas formas?-protestó de mal humor. La chica sonrió sutilmente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Sólo golpeé para avisar, no quería encontrarte desnudo-respondió, luego sus ojos se pasaron por la anatomía ajena-. Me da gracia, sólo llevas unos días aquí y ya estas soñando cosas sucias con tu amorcito. Se nota que lo extrañas mucho-comentó, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Si sólo vienes a refregarme eso en la cara, ya puedes irte-le dijo de manera condescendiente, revoleando los ojos antes de voltear el rostro.

-En realidad venía a ver como estabas-la chica se aproximó unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de la cama-. Tengo la teoría de que, como tu pareja es un telépata, tu mente lo busca instintivamente... pero siempre termina encontrando la mía. Por eso normalmente veo tus sueños-ante eso, el hombre volvió a mirarla, sus ojos celestes eran completamente fríos y tenia los labios apretados.

-No me interesa saber tus teorías a esta hora de la madrugada. Vete, Emma-ordenó, pero la chica no se movió en absoluto. Erik bufó, frustrado y se deslizó hacía el extremo de la cama, sentándose y apoyando los pies en el piso-¿Me harás sacarte a empujones de aquí?

-Que me gruñas como un animal herido no va a hacer que me vaya de aquí-respondió con brusquedad-. Vine porque pensé que podías necesitar hablar-dijo mientras se terminaba de acercar y se sentaba en la cama-. Las imágenes fueron muy fuertes-dijo sin recelo. Erik la miró de reojo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos.

-Solo vete, Emma, por favor-susurró, hablándole entre dientes. La chica le contempló con sus penetrantes ojos y una expresión fría, alzó el mentón y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-No voy a irme sin hablar. Hay cosas que necesitan decirse, y me imagino que no quieres hablar de esto con tu pareja para no atormentarla con esas historias pero...

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te mesas en mi cabeza?-la interrumpió sin contener su enojo. Ella sólo bufó.

-...Pero si no hablas al respecto perderás el control. Y no voy a dejar que eso pase Erik, eres un buen líder cuando estas cuerdo. No quiero volver a como estábamos antes, que todo te hacía perder el control. Estar con Charles te calma, pero nunca sanaras completamente sino enfrentas esto-el hombre abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder decir nada las manos de Emma habían sujetado su mandíbula y le obligaron a girarse para que se miraran directamente-. Solo háblame, no hay nada de que preocuparse-finalmente, los ojos celestes de Erik estudiaron a la telépata con un poco más de accesibilidad. La chica tenía una expresión sería y tranquila, y extrañamente eso lo calmó. Emma no le tendría piedad ni lastima, ni lo vería más débil. Esa mujer de hielo no iba a cambiar la imagen que ya tenía de él. O al menos eso quería creer. Apenas asintió, sin perder su propia expresión de seriedad. Se apartó un poco y volvió a girar el rostro, contemplando el piso.

-No entiendo porqué aún no he superado todo lo que paso. Han pasado tantos años, pero sigue dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Pensé... pensé que había quedado atrás, finalmente. Shaw ya esta muerto y eso debería aliviarme, pero... a veces sigo pensando en él-las manos del pelirrojo se acomodaron sobre sus rodillas y las contempló con fijesa-. Siempre creí que después de matarlo todo iba a estar bien, que incluso iba a morir en paz, pero él se murió, ya no esta, y sigue teniendo el poder de atormentarme. Aunque a veces puedo controlarlo, últimamente...-se quedó callado y apretó un momento los labios-, supongo que soñé con él porque últimamente no dejo de pensar en el pasado. Es que... ¡Joder! No logro entenderlo. Aún no entiendo cómo me convenció de que él era mi alfa. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Logró que yo lo creyera, y lo hizo tan bien que incluso cuando conocí a Charles no le reconocí. ¿Que clase de idiota no reconoce a su pareja cuando la tiene enfrente? No sé realmente qué hizo, pero obviamente supo jugar con mi cabeza muy bien-susurró. Emma apretó los labios, le contemplaba sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

-Me gustaría explicarte lo que paso, pero realmente no lo sé-estiró su mano para tocar el hombro del magnético, que había apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y tenia el rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Emma le estudió con la mirada, se veía altamente perturbado y era muy obvio que si no solucionaba esos asuntos nunca terminaría de superarlos-. ¿Quieres... quieres que entre en tu mente y veamos que fue lo que paso?-preguntó con algo de inseguridad. No sabía si realmente era una buena idea y tenía la impresión de que Erik la sacaría a empujones de allí. Pero no, el hombre se giró y la estudió con la mirada, parecía realmente estar considerando la idea.

-Creo que podría funcionar-admitió, aunque no lucia del todo seguro. Volvió a contemplar el piso, era obvio que ambos estaban considerando todos los pro y contras. Ninguno estaba convencido de que eso fuera lo mejor pero, al menos Emma, era consciente de que podía cambiar algo. Era actuar sobre el problema, y un primer paso para intentar solucionarlo. Aunque, también, podía joder todo aún más. Finalmente, tras unos pocos segundos, Erik asintió-. Hazlo-dijo con seguridad, volviendo a mirarla.

Emma asintió y se acercó un poco más a él-Cierra los ojos-susurró. Apenas lo hizo, el hombre sintió una mano en su frente. Era muy diferente a Charles, que sólo solía tocarle la sien, Emma en cambio, había apoyado todo sus dedos sobre su frente. Sentirla entrar también fue distinto, mientras su pareja sabía hacerlo de una forma mas sutil y suave, la presencia de Emma era más brusca y firme, era imposible que pasara inadvertida. Durante un segundo admiró lo diferente que eran ambos telépatas-. Concéntrate en el pasado, guíame un poco en tu mente-ordenó la chica. Esa era otra cosa que él nunca tuvo que hacer por Charles. Respiró profundo y vagó hacía esos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el episodio de la moneda y la muerte de su madre y luego, con algo de brusquedad, llegaron muchísimos recuerdos de su niñez que estaban enredados y confusos-Bien, voy a...-antes de que la chica terminara de decir nada, Erik sintió un tirón en su cabeza, y los recuerdos le abordaron, esta vez con una claridad con la que antes nunca los vio.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Shaw, al hombre de bata y aspecto brusco que estaba con ellos-Ya hice lo que sugeriste del celo, pero él aún tiene sus dudas-los ojos de Shaw miraban fijamente al otro, con suma seriedad. El extraño apretó los labios.

-¿Usaste la fragancia?-Erik sabía que estaban hablando de lo que paso hacía unos días. Había tenido su primer celo y había follado con Shaw, el mayor había dicho que al anudarle iba a reconocerlo, pero eso nunca paso.

-Si, y surtió efecto pero ese aroma es artificial, no el mio-gruñó de mal humor. Se giró par mirar de reojo a Erik, y luego le dio la espalda-. No cree que sea su alfa-lo dijo en un susurro muy bajo, pero Erik alcanzo a oírlo.

-Bueno, entonces podríamos probar terapia de choqu e -comentó, volviendo a mirar a Erik de forma evaluativa-. Aún es joven, su mente es moldeable. ¿Tu quieres que te obedezca, verdad?

-Si, es lo que quiero. Que me obedezca y que sepa es mio ¿Cómo es eso de la terapia de choque?-preguntó, el medico le sonrió de una forma enigmática.

-Iremos un paso a la vez, primero que te obedezca. Lo otro, terminara entendiéndolo solo. Vamos a donde esta él-Shaw asintió y ambos hombres se acercaron a Erik que estaba de pie en medio del laboratorio. El chico tembló inconscientemente. El hombre de bata buscó algo en el bolsillo y extrajo un curioso artefacto, luego miró a Shaw-. Dale una orden, algo incomodo.

-Desnúdate-ordenó el alfa, sin dudar. Erik se quedó estático, sin obedecerle. No tenía el instinto de hacerle caso y la simple idea de desnudarse ante ellos le descomponía.

-Tu alfa te esta dando una orden, hazle caso-insistió el otro hombre, Erik le miró, pero de nuevo no se movió-. Hay que enseñarle que debe obedecer instantáneamente a una de tus ordenes-le dijo a Shaw, caminó hacía el menor, rodeandole mientras le estudiaba con la mirada. Finalmente, se detuvo detrás suyo-. Repite la orden.

-Desnúdate, Erik-dijo el mayor, con autoridad. Estaba por negar con la cabeza, cuando algo se apoyó en su cuello y le dio una descarga eléctrica. No pudo contener el grito, la descarga fue tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo tembló. Cerró los ojos, que se le empañaron de lagrimas ante el dolor-¡Desnúdate!-volvió a ordenar. Erik estaba muy aturdido para obedecer, aún le dolía el cuerpo. No tuvo ni un misero descanso antes de que una nueva descarga le atravesara. Gritó otra vez y sus rodillas flaquearon, haciendo que cayera al piso. Escuchó la risa de ambos hombres, luego de eso, la orden fue repetida una y otra vez siempre seguida de un choque eléctrico.

Para cuando Erik terminó de desnudarse, estaba tirado en el piso y temblaba, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le habían electrocutado, sólo sabía que le dolía mucho el cuerpo y que le costaba respirar. "Haz que sepa que todo el mundo lo considera tu omega, y a la larga lo entenderá. Las mentes jóvenes son fáciles de moldear", fue lo que dijo el hombre de bata, antes de retirarse.

Después de eso, Erik lo vio muchas otras veces, aunque nunca supo su nombre. El hombre tuvo razón, a la larga, él aprendió a obedecer, fue su instinto quien lo asimiló.

– – –

-¿Tu nombre es Erik, verdad?-preguntó el medico, con una expresión amable. La amabilidad era algo que Erik no veía hace mucho tiempo. También hacía muchos que alguien que no fuera Shaw lo llamaba por su nombre.

-No. Sebastian a ordenado que nos refiramos a él como "el omega de Shaw". No tiene nombre-el hombre se giró para mirar confundido e incrédulo al soldado. Erik ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, que lo vieran y hablaran de él como un objeto, como algo que le pertenecía a Shaw. Al principio había sido duro y protestaba, pero ya habían pasado dos años y había terminado aceptándolo. Por más que se quejaba, nadie lo escuchaba, su única opinión era la misma que daba su alfa. Shaw era su dueño.

-Eso es una verdadera tontería, ¿por qué...?

-Dirígete a él como el omega de Shaw y ya, es una orden-repitió el soldado. El medico bufó.

-Bueno, omega de Shaw, ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó.

-Trece-respondió el niño.

-¿Y ya haz entrado en celo?-interrogó de nuevo el medico, mientras preparaba una jeringa. Erik se quedó estático sin saber que responder. Al no obtener respuesta, el medico volvió a mirarle, con una ceja alzada-¿Has entrado en celo?

-Yo... no lo sé-dijo con sinceridad. Los ojos claros del hombre le daban algo de confianza-. Nunca ha sido como mi madre me dijo que seria, pero...

-Con trece años y sin un celo es muy joven para esto-protestó el medico, girándose y mirando de nuevo al soldado-. No sabríamos como va a resultar, podria tener efectos permanentes o incap...

-Solo haz lo que se te ordena, hombre. ¿O quieres morir?-el medico se giró y se inclinó junto a Erik, sin mirarlo si quiera, le clavó la jeringa en el brazo. Erik sintió calor y nauseas, y luego se durmió. Hubo demasiadas inyecciones después de esa y, a la larga, como con todo, se acostumbró.

– – –

-De b o inyectarte esto-para cuando Erik tenía quince años, habían huido para escapar lejos de la caída de los nazis. Vivían con algunos hombres que habían rescatado ya que eran útiles para los experimentos de Shaw. Afortunadamente, uno de ellos era el amable medico. No es que ese hombre ayudara o cambiara las circunstancias de Erik, pero al menos, de vez en cuando, lo hacía sentirse como una persona de nuevo. Cuando el hombre se acercó para ponerle la inyeccion, se llevó la mano a la nariz disimuladamente-. ¿Estas en celo?-aunque era una pregunta sonaba más como afirmación. Erik frunció el ceño.

-No-respondió. Se sentía ligeramente inquieto y ansioso, pero sus celos no eran así, sus celos empezaban de golpe y terminaban con la misma fuerza-. Mi celo viene muy de golpe y dura unas horas-respondió. El hombre frunció el ceño.

-Eso es porque son artificiales. Este es tu primer celo real, inicia progresivamente y durará días-el menor le miró confundido, de pronto estaba muy asustado de estar en celo durante días, que durara pocas horas ya era suficientemente horrible-. Te daré un supresor para disimularlo, tarde o temprano sera notable, pero mejor que dure lo menos posible-el medico le paso una pastilla blanca y Erik la tomó sin dudar. Fue el primer supresor que tomó en su vida.

El plan no funcionó como tenían pensado, esa misma noche Shaw se percató de que algo andaba mal. Lo arrastró al laboratorio, donde estaba el doctor y algunos otros hombres. Erik ya suponía que los habían descubierto.

-No puedo creer que tomaras algo que este sujeto te dio sin orden mía. ¿Acaso aún no entiendes a quien debes obedecer?-gritó. Erik tembló, miró al doctor de reojo, sin saber que hacer. El rostro de Shaw estaba rojo por la ira y sus ojos eran verdaderamente atemorizantes. Hurgó entre sus ropas hasta que extrajo una pistola-Ahora vas a aprender, ambos van a hacerlo. Veremos que tan buenos son tus poderes, Erik-inmediatamente el ex nazi apuntó su arma hacía donde estaba el medico y disparó. Erik intentó detenerla, concentró todas sus fuerzas pero, igual que cuatro años atrás, tampoco pudo hacerlo. El cuerpo del único hombre que había sido amable con él cayó al piso, sin vida, con un disparo atravesado en su frente. Erik volvió a temblar de nuevo. La mano de Shaw tomo el brazo del menor con fuerza, jalándolo para que le mirara de cerca-. Apestas a celo y no pienso tocarte. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a ser tan malo. Me imagino que este celo durara varios días, y ¿sabes qué? Todos estos hombres, van a a ayudarte-la mano que le sujetaba con fuerza del brazo lo empujó, haciendo que cayera desparramado en el piso-. Diviértete-dijo burlista, antes de marcharse del lugar.

Ese primer celo natural, terminó realmente destrozado y sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo. Fueron cuatro días intensos donde se odio por estar excitado por el toque de desconocidos. Fue una de sus peores experiencias, y lo peor, es que no fue la única. Jamas entendió porque su alfa era tan cruel con él. Pero terminó de confirmar lo que ya creía, ser omega, era horrible. Y él no quería serlo.

– – –

-Vine a ver como estabas-Shaw entró en el cuarto con una bandeja, Erik estaba en el piso, desnudo y temblando. Tenía mucho frío y mucha hambre, llevaba más de dos días sin comer-. Vaya, te ves horrible. Esos hombres se divirtieron contigo ¿verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa macabra, mientras terminaba de acercarse. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y tomó un vaso para entregárselo al menor-. Como soy bueno te traje comida-continuó. Erik tomó el vaso mirando con extrañeza el liquido color magenta.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó confundido.

-Agua. Bébelo-y a pesar de que Erik sabía que eso no era agua, lo bebió. Tenia la garganta seca y se moría de sed-. Apestas. Ve a bañarte y luego comerás-ordenó, yendo a acomodarse a una pequeña silla que había en el cuarto. Erik se levantó, las piernas le temblaban y le dolía cada fracción del cuerpo. Se duchó tan rápido como pudo, Shaw no le había traído ropa así que salió desnudo. El nazi sonrió al mirarlo-. Haz crecido mucho, Erik. ¿cuántos años tienes ya?

-Diecisiete-respondió. Aunque a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba con Shaw.

-Eres afortunado, conociste a tu alfa tan joven. Aún nos queda toda una vida juntos. Ven come.-la bandeja estaba al lado de Shaw, cuando Erik se acercó un par de pasos, el olor del hombre le llenó y, aunque como siempre le dio algo de nauseas, su cuerpo se retorcijo y su entrada se empapó. Shaw sonrió con malicia-. Como siempre, mi zorra prefiere que la folle antes de comer. Ven aquí-Erik se terminó de acercar y el flujo ya iba cayendo por sus piernas. Shaw lo jaló para que se sentara encima suyo-. ¿Esto no te pasa con los soldados, verdad? No te mojas así, ¿o si?-preguntó con un tono burlesco.

-No-respondió, su estomago gruñó por el hambre, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se lubricó aún más.

-¿Sabes por qué?-el hombre lo obligó a que lo mire, como siempre tenía esa sonrisa sádica-Porque eres mi omega, mi puta. Y tu cuerpo siempre se siente en celo al estar cerca de mi-se le rió en la cara-. Vamos, Erik, usa tu poder para algo útil, desvisteme así pasamos un buen rato-el omega tenia hambre, estaba cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero como a cada orden de su alfa, no se pudo negar.

Cuando Emma salió de su mente, el movimiento fue tan brusco como cuando ingresó. Erik inmediatamente dejó caer el rostro, los ojos le ardían, los tenia ligeramente hinchados y no pudo contener las lagrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. No había sido capaz de recordar nada de eso, nada de un montón de cosas que ahora tenia en la cabeza. Es decir, siempre supo lo que había pasado, pero no lo recordaba a la perfección. Ahora todo estaba removido y fresco y el dolor volvía a ser tan fuerte como tiempo atrás.

-Es normal que no recordaras, la mente tiende a hacer esas cosas para protegernos-susurró la telépata. Ella también se encontraba afectada por todas las emociones ajenas, todo había sido demasiado vivido y sería algo difícil de olvidar. Contempló al omega por un momento, se lo veía obviamente afectado, el cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente. Emma estiró su mano para acariciar el hombro ajeno, pero no pudo contenerse, y terminó abrazándolo. Erik no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó, solo se presionó más contra si mismo y se tironeó el cabello con las manos. No quería llorar, pero las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos. Odiaba saber que ese hombre seguía afectando-. Lo siento, Erik. En realidad... nunca pensé que fuera así. Siempre creí que había sido un juego perverso entre ustedes, pero que de cierta forma era consentido y que luego simplemente se habían separado. No fue hasta que conocí a Charles en Rusia que me percate de que había algo raro, pero nunca me imagine que él fuera... tan enfermo.

-¿Tu eras su amante, verdad?-preguntó con la voz tomada. La chica apretó los labios.

-Sí, pero nunca fue así conmigo-susurró.

-Bueno, quizás era un odio hacía los omegas-finalmente apartó el rostro de sus manos y la miró de reojo. Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados-. Un odio que creo que tu compartías, ¿no es cierto?

-No-respondió ella con seguridad-. No odio a los omegas, es verdad que no me atraen tanto, pero por asuntos personales. Lo que odio es ese maldito estereotipo y que todos parecen tragárselo y estar a gusto con ello-abrazó a Erik con más fuerza, y apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro ajeno-. Tu no eres así, y de cualquier forma, nadie se merece ese trato.-el omega la contempló un momento y finalmente asintió.

-Emma, vete-susurró después de unos minutos, y se movió, apartando a la chica.

-No voy a irme-protestó ella, sentándose derecha y mirándole con atención. El magnético bufó y se levantó, se acomodó el cabello hacía atrás y caminó un poco antes de volver a la cama.

-De verdad, quiero descansar. ¿Puedes irte?-la miró con insistencia, mientras se acomodaba en la cama. La rubia volvió a apretar los labios.

-Erik, de verdad... no quiero irme-lo dijo en un tono tan particular que captó la atención del hombre. Cuando esos ojos penetrantes la miraron, ella bajó el rostro-¿Puedo quedarme? Por favor-prácticamente suplicó en un tono suave. El hombre bufó y apartó las sabanas, haciendole un poco de lugar. Ella inmediatamente se acomodó en el lecho-. Siento mucho haber removido todas esas cosas, Erik. De verdad.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Si vuelves a mencionarlo, te sacare a patadas-sin más, el omega se dio vuelta para acomodarse y dormir. Ella se quedó contemplando sus hombros sin atreverse a moverse demasiado. No pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad, ya que en su cabeza las imágenes que había visto se repetían. Nunca imaginó que Shaw fuera tan hijo de puta, ni tampoco imaginó que Erik era tan fuerte. Bajo esta nueva perspectiva, se sentía capaz de comprender muchas otras cosas.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora, cuando Erik empezó a temblar ligeramente. Emma pudo ver en su mente las imágenes de las pesadillas, sin dudarlo se arrimó a él, acomodándose también de costado, y le colocó la mano en la nuca. Entró a su mente y calmó sus sueños, logrando que el hombre se tranquilizara. En esa posición pudo sentir el suave olor dulce del omega y no pudo resistirse a olfatearlo para sentirlo mejor. Incitada por sus instintos, se aferró más al cuerpo ajeno, acomodándose haciendo cucharita. Su nariz se acomodó contra la nuca, acariciando los cabellos cobrizos, y cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por el aroma.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía abrazada a un omega. El ultimo había sido el suyo. Un nudo se formó en su pecho al recordarlo. Por esa razón era por la que evitaba pensar en él: se llenaba de angustia. Hubiera deseado tanto que su omega fuera como Erik, hubiera deseado que las cosas salieran bien. Sus brazos abrazaron al hombre, era muy fácil notar la diferencia entre ese cuerpo y el del que alguna vez fue su pareja. Emma finalmente se durmió aspirando ese aroma e imaginando un tiempo en el que estuvo así con el hombre que amaba y le pertenecía, aunque... no era cierto. Su omega nunca le perteneció, nunca la amó, habían pasado tantos años y a ella aún le dolía. Los recuerdos del pasado eran difíciles de superar.

**CHERIK**

Alex se bajó del auto y estiró las piernas. Habían sido varias horas de viaje y estaba muy cansado, pero era algo bueno que saliera de la mansión, así se distraía. Últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo con Charles, lo cual le ayudaba a distraerse. Por eso, cuando el hombre le pidió que le acompañara para buscar unos permisos para la escuela, no dudó en aceptar.

El telépata también se estiró cuando se bajó del auto, aprovechó para acomodarse la ropa y comenzó a andar por la ciudad. Miró un restaurante y luego al rubio-Tengo hambre y es temprano, ¿quieres que comamos algo y después hacemos las cosas?-el menor asintió, Charles le había hecho levantarse temprano y desayunó a las apuradas. Se dirigieron al restaurante, ni bien se sentaron una moza les trajo la carta.

-No entiendo porqué vinimos. Es decir, tu ya tienes la mansión, ¿para que quieres habilitarla?-preguntó confundido, observando lo que había para comer. Charles sonrió suavemente.

-Bueno, deberíamos apuntar alto, Alex. No quiero que sólo sea un lugar a dónde ir, quiero que aprendan, que se eduquen, que esta sea una formación completa-respondió con simpleza. Sus ojos también pasearon por la carta, el pescado se le antojó rico. Tenía que ir a un restaurante con Erik un día de estos, aunque dudaba que fuera factible.

-Pero puedes hacerlo sin venir a pedir permiso del gobierno-comentó, aún sin entender del todo. Charles iba a responder, pero la moza vino, les tomó las ordenes y les dejó una gaseosa en la mesa.

-Si, es cierto que puedo hacerlo sin permiso, pero los padres se sentirán más seguros enviando a sus hijos a un lugar habilitado. Además, me gustaría que algún día los humanos no portadores del gen x puedan asistir. Quiero que sea una escuela, una verdadera escuela, primero para mutantes... pero que algún día sea mucho más que eso-le dio un sorbo a su bebida, bajó la atenta mirada del rubio que no lograba entender del todo esa ambición. Pero bueno, así era Charles, miraba mucho más allá de las cosas.

-¿Y no es muy complicado?-preguntó el chico, mirando con algo de impaciencia a la moza. Realmente tenía hambre.

-Ya vendrá-dijo Charles, mientras dejaba escapar una risa-. Acabamos de ordenar, cálmate-carraspeó, y tomo un poco de pan ya que él también tenía hambre. Alex lo imitó tomando un bollo y deborándolo en cuestión de segundos-. Si, quizás es complicado pero todo lo que vale la pena lo es-dijo con seguridad.

-Pero... ¿y si te dicen que no?

-Oh, Alex. No me gusta abusar de mi poder, pero algunas veces cuando me dicen que no, y yo no puedo aceptar uno, pues... digamos que lo reconsideran y cambian de opinión-comentó, con una ligera sonrisa. Alex se le quedo mirando, algo asombrado de que dijera eso, pero finalmente estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Entonces no puedes hacer que la moza se apure?-preguntó aun divertido.

-Me temo que no, querido- respondió sin perder la sonrisa tampoco. Alex volvió a agarrar un nuevo bollo de pan. Luego de unos minutos, la chica trajo la comida.

Luego de comer, salieron del lugar y empezaron a caminar. Charles parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigían. Alex lo seguía mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar. A pesar de ser de día, hubo un local que llamó su atención por un cartel de luces parpadeantes. El lugar estaba metido en una pequeña callejuela y había algo que hizo que Alex se detuviera y se quedara mirando.

Charles había continuado avanzando un poco más pero, al ver que el menor no le seguía, se detuvo también y le miró confundido. Luego, giró el rostro para mirar dicho lugar.

-Creo que deberías ir, iré solo a hacer los tramites-comentó con tranquilidad. Alex se giró a mirarle confundido.

-¿En serio? Pero... ni siquiera se muy bien qué es, yo sólo estaba mirando. Mejor sigamos-cuando Alex hizo el intento de seguir caminando el brazo de Charles le detuvo.

-Ire solo-dijo con seguridad-. Lo mejor sera que vayas y mires, sin miedos-finalmente se giró para seguir su camino, dejando a un confundido Alex en medio de la calle. Cuando el telépata hubo avanzado un par de pasos volvió a detenerse-. Alex, recuerda que una de las cosas principales de la vida es descubrirse a uno mismo, y la forma más sabía es hacerlo sin prejuicios-dijo, antes de volver a girarse y continuar caminando. Ante eso, Alex sólo pudo quedar aún más confundido.

Se giró y caminó por el callejón, deteniéndose enfrente del local. Sentía una extraña ansiedad en el estomago, aunque no sabia porque. Tardó un poco en juntar valor para entrar, y cuando lo hizo se quedo ligeramente sorprendido por lo que había dentro. Era una especia de tienda bizarra con juguetes y cosas que él tardo en identificar como sexuales. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el chico que atendía.

-Hey, rubio guapo. ¿Qué has venido a buscar?-Alex parpadeó un par de veces sin entender porqué exactamente Charles lo había mandado allí.

-No, nada. Me envió un amigo, pero... creo que se confundió-respondió, comenzando a caminar marcha atrás. El chico de la tienda, que tenia los ojos maquillados de una forma bastante exótica sonrió.

-Viéndote creo que no se ha confundido para nada-comentó, y luego tomó una revista y se la extendió-. Soy un experto en esto y estoy seguro de que estas en el lugar correcto, ¿por qué no agarras esto y te quedas a charlar conmigo?-Alex se quedo quieto, dudando. El otro chico alzó una ceja mirándole de forma peculiar-Agárralo-esta vez su voz fue muy imperativa, y Alex no pudo contenerse de obedecer. Al ver eso, el joven sonrió-. Sí, justo en el lugar correcto.

-No entiendo nada-comentó tomando la revista y mirándola confundido-. ¿Qué se supone que...?

-No hay mucho que entender, ¿alguna vez te has sentido incomodo con la sociedad espera de ti?-el rubio se le quedo contemplando y finalmente asintió-Mmm, ¿y te gusta más recibir ordenes que darlas?-preguntó el chico, aun mirándolo de forma curiosa. Alex no pudo mantener la vista, bajó sus ojos a la revista y la hojeó.

-Si-dijo por lo bajo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. Luego, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro al ver el tipo de imagen que tenia esa revista. Era, obviamente, una revista pornográfica donde salia un alfa atado y siendo sometido. Alex sabía que era un alfa ya que el nudo era visible en la base de su pene. Su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. El otro chico sólo soltó una risa.

-Estoy seguro, este lugar es para ti-agregó, sin dejar de reírse. Alex sintió un poco de miedo y rechazo, aunque quiso seguir el consejo de Charles y no ser prejuicioso-. Entonces, ¿quieres charlar?-finalmente, asintió.

**CHERIK**

-El chico aún no despierta, y no puedo sacarle información así-comentó Emma, cruzándose de piernas de forma elegante. Todos los miembros de La Hermandad la miraron un momento, esperando que agregue algo más, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros-. No podemos hacer mucho más que esperar.

-¡No podemos estar todo el tiempo esperando! A saber lo que están haciendo ahora-protestó Angel, bufando y sentándose en un lugar más apartado.

-Quizás podríamos ir a revisar ese lugar de nuevo-comento Reptide, apoyándose en la pared. Angel lo miró un momento antes de rodar los ojos.

-¡Seguro que ya se llevaron todo! No vale la pena ir-bufó.

-Quizás no es tan mala idea, podemos ir y buscar rastros.

-Yo no quiero ir de nuevo allí-dijo Mistique, interrumpiendo a Magneto. Todos la miraron, el pelirrojo asintió, comprendiendo, y apretó sus labios. Azazel aprovechó para acercarse a su pareja y rodearle los hombros con un brazo y aproximarla a su cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer, sin sentir pena alguna por sus palabras.

-Pero los demás deberíamos ir para seguir buscando pistas-insistió Erik. Miró a sus compañeros que no lucían demasiado seguros al respecto-. De momento es lo que tenemos, y hay que avanzar sobre eso para ver si podemos llegar a algo más. Si tienen mejores ideas acepto sugerencias-frunció el ceño al ver que Emma levantaba la mano-. ¿Qué?

-Erik-la chica se llevó la mano a la frente, su vista estaba clavada en el piso y lucia algo confundida-. Dice Charles que necesita tu ayuda-comentó, tocando su mente de manera curiosa. El omega lo miró confundido, esperando que aclarara algo más pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

 **¿Y qué me dicen? Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Ojalá nos leamos pronto, les dejo mil besos! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y aún más gracias a quienes comentan. Adios!**


	11. La Busqueda

**Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que esta vez la espera no resultara tan larga. Intenté que no xD**

 **Bueno, les dejó el nuevo capitulo. Tengo la fe, pura fe, de que les guste. Esperemos, ojala xD**

 **Enjoy 3**

 **LA BUSQUEDA**

Charles estaba mirando a Erik; que estaba flotando en medio del lugar, con las manos extendidas, moviendo las distintas placas de metal y acomodándolas contra la nueva estructura de Cerebro. Llevaba casi quince minutos mirándolo y no se cansaba. No podía cansarse de mirar a Erik, se veía sumamente guapo: ahí, flotando, usando su poder, construyendo parte de su hogar (sí, porque él, indiscutiblemente, pensaba en la mansión como el hogar de Erik también). Estaban en proceso de remodelar toda la parte subterránea, así que solicitó la ayuda de su omega ya que sabía que sería más rápido y, no iba a negarlo, era una buena excusa para verlo.

Ya habían reconstruido gran parte, todo estaba forrado con metal y ahora estaban trabajando en Cerebro, que había sido la razón principal para llamarlo. La construcción de Cerebro era muy importante, ya que era el primer paso para encontrar a los mutantes y posibles alumnos. También por ello quería terminarlo rápido. Ahora, que ya tenía los permisos "autorizados" para abrir su escuela, quería empezar a buscar a todos los niños y jóvenes que necesitaran ayuda. Esperaba  
encontrar algunos mutantes ya experimentados que puedan ser profesores, o que al menos puedan ayudarlo. Aunque igualmente, creía que con la ayuda de Hank, Alex y Sean iba a poder sobrellevarlo bastante bien.

Lo importante era arrancar, empezar la búsqueda, abrir ese lugar. Finalmente, y por primera vez, podría ver la mansión repleta de gente. Y no cualquier personas, sino seres extraordinarios. En su mente ya se imaginaba a todos trabajando y viviendo en armonía. Sus mayores esperanzas y sueños estaban puestos en su escuela y, bueno, en Erik. En Erik que, justo en ese momento, le estaba dando una excepcional vista de su trasero levitando en el medio del aire.

-Creí que querías terminar con esto cuanto antes-preguntó Hank, apareciendo detrás suyo y mirando la estructura con atención.

-Así es-respondió, sin quitar los ojos de encima de su pareja. Hank, a su lado, estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba de lado, con una expresión divertida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le diste esos planos? Sabes perfectamente que están mal, no son los últimos que yo te di-acusó, aunque no podía evitar estar algo divertido. Sabía que Charles lo había hecho a propósito.

-No puedes culparme por querer retenerlo un poco más-respondió, sonriendo suavemente. Finalmente, se giró a mirar a su amigo-. Te agradecería si finges. Actuaremos sorprendidos porque no anda, dirás que lo revisarás esta noche y, ya mañana, le damos los planos correctos-comentó, antes de volverse a girar para continuar mirando a su pareja. Erik acomodó las ultimas placas de metal en el techo y luego bajó a la plataforma donde estaban ellos.

-Hola Hank-saludó, mientras se paraba al lado de ambos. Los tres contemplaron a Cerebro durante un momento, antes de que Erik se girara a mirar a Charles-¿Vas a probarlo?-preguntó, mientras guiaba los cables de metal al casco que estaba en el centro de la estructura.

-Estuve haciendo algunos cálculos y creo que tiene unas fallas-respondió Hank mientras miraba el plano. No quería fingir sorpresa porque estaba seguro de que no le saldría bien-. Lo revisaré esta noche y lo arreglamos mañana, ¿les parece?

-Claro, Hank, no hay problema-respondió Charles sonriendo suavemente. Cuando se giró a mirar a Erik este le miraba con la ceja alzada-. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

-Para nada-respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo de esa manera en la que sentía que había sido descubierto. Luego se giró y se encaminó hacía la salida-. Ire a tomar algo-dijo, a modo de despedida. Charles dejó pasar unos pocos segundos antes de salir detrás suyo. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo en casa, y tan pronto. Quizá debería empezar a pensar excusas así para llamarlo más seguido.

-Erik, estaba pensando que podíamos ir a cenar algo-comentó, mientras apresuraba el paso para posicionarse a su lado. El pelirrojo se giró para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, aún con la ceja alzada.

-Oh, estaba pensando en tomar algo y volver para La Hermandad-comentó tranquilamente. Esa respuesta hizo que Charles, sin notarlo, dejara de caminar y lo observara sorprendido. Había asumido que se iba a quedar allí, no estaba preparado para que se fuera. Erik se detuvo unos pasos más delante y se giró, para mirarle divertido-, ¿Eso realmente hubiera arruinado todos tus planes, verdad?-preguntó, sin perder la expresión traviesa-No soy tonto, Charles-agregó, antes de girarse para seguir su camino.

El telépata parpadeó un par de veces, antes de correr detrás suyo. Al alcanzarlo, lo tomó del brazo-¿Estas enojado?-Erik lo contempló con sus penetrantes ojos, logrando ponerlo nervioso, antes de dejar escapar una carcajada.

-Espero que estés dispuesto a vaciar tu billetera en buen whisky esta noche-le amenazó, antes de inclinarse y darle un rápido beso. Cuando el telépata comenzó a disfrutar del contacto, fue apartado con un firme empujón-. Y que no se vuelva a repetir. No me gusta que intestes manipularme.-advirtió. Luego, se giró y continuó su camino.

Charles, de nuevo, se quedó parado en el lugar. Al poco tiempo sintió los pasos de Hank, y se giró para mirarlo. El joven científico lo miraba algo divertido-Sé que quizás odies que te pregunte esto pero... es que, por su actitud, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si se inyectaba o si nacía como alfa?-Charles sonrió suavemente.

-Lo pensé en su momento. Y algunas otras veces. Erik es muy... alfa. Sin duda, sería el sueño erótico de muchos omegas-comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora podía tocar ese tema con mucha más relajación porque la inyección no era algo que le preocupara. Ya no. Erik era suyo.

-¿Y... tú?-preguntó casi en un murmullo. Charles dejó escapar una risa.

-Erik sería mi sueño erótico aunque fuera un tiburón-respondió, antes de seguir caminando. Estaba feliz, esa noche tenía una cita.

**CHERIK**

Ya era de noche cuando Hank entró en la cocina. Se quedó contemplando la espalda de Alex, que estaba revolviendo con una cuchara de madera el contenido de una olla. Carraspeó y el rubio se volteó para mirarlo, sorprendido. Ni bien lo vio, apretó los labios y se giró por completo para quedar frente a frente.

-Charles y Erik no comerán aquí-comentó, terminando de entrar en la cocina pero quedándose apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-Oh, bueno. Mejor. Tenía mucha hambre y me había olvidado de contar a Erik-comentó, intentando sonar divertido, pero apenas y sonrió de costado. Fue el momento de Hank de apretar los labios. El científico se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló atentamente.

-Sigues evitándome-dijo tras unos pocos minutos. Alex desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-No te estoy evitando. Sólo estoy metido en mis cosas y...

-Antes estabas todo el tiempo en el laboratorio y ahora ni te acercas-interrumpió. Ladeó un poco el rostro para mirarle de manera desafiante. El rubio dejó escapar con lentitud el aire de sus pulmones, mientras miraba en otra dirección. No tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a Hank.

-Siempre me decías que te molestaba. Deberías estar feliz-bromeó y, esta vez, sí logró sonreír con un poco más de soltura. Hank también sonrió un poco. Durante un segundo, el rubio pensó que seguramente se vería tierno si tuviera su antigua forma, pero en esta, la forma que le daba el reloj, lucia intimidante. Prácticamente era la Bestia, enfundada en piel humana e intentando actuar civilizadamente. No es que a él le molestara pero, a veces, se preguntaba si en algún momento Hank dejaría de buscar una "cura" y simplemente se aceptaría a si mismo.

-Bueno, quizás me acostumbre a tu parecencia-respondió, bajando la mirada al piso. Cuando volvió a levantar su rostro, Alex se revolvía el cabello nerviosamente-. Podrías pasar, al menos de vez en cuando-agregó, esta vez sin quitarle lo ojos de encima. Vio como el rubio contenía el aliento y lo observaba atentamente. Se veía bien con el cabello revuelto. Hank siempre había sabido que Havok era guapo, pero nunca se detuvo a mirarlo demasiado.

-Esta bien-accedió, forzándose a sonreír. Luego se apartó de la cocina y caminó hacia la puerta-. ¿Revisas la comida? Si no hay que esperar a más nadie, iré a llamar a Sean para que comamos-comentó. Al pasar junto al científico, éste lo sujetó del brazo y lo detuvo, obligándole a que se miren de cerca.

-Prométeme que iras-dijo. Alex sintió un cosquilleo bajarle por la espina dorsal. Se odio un poco por eso, porque Hank le hacía sentir de esa manera. Lograba encenderlo.

-Sí-accedió, hubiera sido incapaz de decirle que no. El castaño, finalmente, le soltó y caminó hacía la cocina para terminar de hacer la comida. Alex huyó del lugar.

**CHERIK**

La cita era tal cual Charles se la había imaginado, e incluso, eso debería asustarlo un poco ya que, con Erik, las cosas nunca eran como él las pensaba. Estaban en un lindo lugar, esta vez había resistido el impulso de ir a un restaurante excesivamente lujoso, ya había aprendido en su cita anterior. Erik parecía a gusto mientras miraba la carta de vinos. Durante un segundo, se dejó embriagar por la fantasía de que eran una pareja normal, que salían a comer eventualmente, que vivían juntos y hacían todas esas cosas que las parejas hacen.

-¿Planeas pedir mariscos o carne roja? Para saber que vinos mirar-comentó, sin despegar sus ojos de la carta. Charles sonrió suavemente.

-Yo me adapto, pide lo que quieras-respondió, mirando la lista de comidas. Estaba feliz de, finalmente, haber hecho algo que hiciera que Erik estuviera totalmente cómodo-. ¿Te gusta el lugar?-preguntó. Los ojos del omega finalmente se clavaron en los suyos.

-Me gusta. No es excesivamente elegante-comentó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Es raro, siempre te he considerado un hombre elegante. Tienes un increíble gusto, modales, tus gestos... todo es elegante-admitió. Erik sonrió de costado.

-Me gusta la elegancia, pero el exceso de lujo es vulgar-respondió, volviendo a mirar la carta-. Quiero mariscos ¿qué vas a pedir tu?-el telépata miró de nuevo el menú sin perder la sonrisa. Se preguntó si todas las parejas amarían a su compañero tanto como él lo hacía, o si lo suyo ya era excesivo. Amaba a Erik y la naturaleza, la vida, el destino, habían sido tan certeros en qué era lo ideal para él.

Comieron con tranquilidad, mientras lo hacían mantenían una amena charla. Charles se dejó llevar y le contó a Erik lo emocionado que estaba por la creación de Cerebro y su relación directa con encontrar alumnos. Durante un momento, temió que su pareja volviera a saltar con el discurso de "no necesitamos escuelas, sino pelear" pero, por suerte, no lo hizo. Él estaba muy emocionado, quizá Erik lo notó, y por eso no lo interrumpió. El magnético, por su parte, prefería optar por no hablar sobre La Hermandad con Charles. De alguna forma, los dos estaban aprendiendo a medirse y, a pesar de sus diferencias, aprender a estar juntos.

-No me he olvidado que me debes whisky, Charles. Fue muy feo que quisieras manipularme-comentó Erik, sonriendo de costado mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

-¿Me puedes culpar por no querer que te vayas?-preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta. Su pareja dejó escapar una risa.

-Si simplemente me lo pedías, iba a quedarme. No necesitas tramar planes, sabes que puedes convencerme de lo que quieras-al telépata le pareció perversa la forma en la que Erik sonrió mientras bebía, pero quizás eran cosas suyas-. Pero, ahora te jodes. Vamos a tener que ir a un bar sucio, donde vendan whisky barato y...

-¿Qué tienes con el whisky barato y los malos bares?-preguntó, recordando que la primera vez que fueron al restaurante dijo lo mismo.

-Nada. Pero me gusta ver tu cara de niño mimado en apuros-respondió, dejando escapar una risa. Charles se mordió los labios mientras reía, tomó una servilleta de papel, la hizo un bollo y se la arrojó. Cuando quiso seguir comiendo, notó que su cuchillo ya no tenía filo. Erik se hizo el tonto.

Finalmente salieron del restaurante, el polaco exigió conducir para elegir el bar, Charles no puso mucha resistencia. Simplemente se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y se entretuvo prendiendo la radio y pasando entre varias estaciones. Luego de un rato, abrió la baulera y sacó una caja de bombones, Erik le miró de reojo.

-¿Que obsesión tienen tú y Raven con esos bombones?-preguntó con curiosidad. El inglés rió mientras abría la caja y tomaba uno.

-Son nuestros caprichos de niños mimados-respondió, extendiéndole el bombón a su pareja. Este lo miró con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa irónica en los labios pero, al ver lo insistente de los ojos azules, simplemente abrió la boca y lo tomó. Cuando miró de nuevo a Charles, se estaba relamiendo los dedos igual que un niño-. Lo raro es que tu no lo ames.

-Ya te dije que no soy fan de lo dulce-comentó. Charles se comió otro bombón y le ofreció nuevamente. Él sólo negó con la cabeza-. Me empalago rápido-dijo a modo de respuesta. Cuando vio que su pareja se lo comía, sonrió de nuevo-. ¿No era que lo guardabas para ocasiones especiales?-el ojiazul frunció el ceño, y le miró como si hubiera sido falsamente acusado.

-¡Erik! Estar contigo siempre es una ocasión especial-respondió, ligeramente escandalizado. El magnético tuvo que contenerse para no poner una sonrisa boba, apretó sus labios, aunque la comisura igual se curvó hacía arriba. La sutil sonrisa no se desvaneció hasta que llegaron al bar.

Erik estacionó frente al bar y Charles, ni bien lo vio, frunció el ceño-Elegiste el peor bar que viste ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Aquí sirven muy buen whisky-aseguró, mientras apagaba el motor.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?-le desafió, alzando la ceja. Erik le sonrió de lado, con esa bonita sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo conozco de mis años de soltero-respondió e inmediatamente se bajó del auto. Charles se hubiera sentido disgustado, sino fuera porque la frase sonó como algo que una pareja normal diría. Simplemente se rió y siguió a su compañero. Entraron al lugar, aún con cautela por parte del inglés, quien exigió que se sentaran cerca de una venta ya que el simple olor a alcohol iba a emborracharlos. El magnético aceptó y lo dejó ir a acomodarse mientras él iba a buscar un whisky.

A mitad de la noche, Charles notó que Erik se había tomado muy en serio lo de hacerle gastar todo su dinero en alcohol. No sabía cuantos llevaban, pero si sabía que el vaso que tenía enfrente no sería el ultimo. No le importó, menos cuando Erik lo jaló firmemente del cuello para unir sus labios en un beso rápido. El sabor a alcohol, estaba impregnado en la boca de ambos.

Cuando volvieron de la cita, se dirigieron sin dudar al cuarto. Charles sonreía, realmente había tenido un muy buen día y, ahora, Erik estaba un poco bebido y desinhibido, cosa que era de agradecer ya que su pareja era medio mojigato. O él era un pervertido, vaya uno a saber. El pelirrojo se había pasado un poco con los whiskys y le había besado, con bastante ansiedad, en medio del bar. Erik no era muy apegado a las demostraciones publicas, de hecho, ellos casi ni se tocaban frente a los niños, pero ni bien bebía se le alejaba todo el pudor.

En el auto tampoco había querido apartarse y Charles, durante un momento, se sentía nervioso por la vibración extraña del motor. Pero ni bien llegaron a la mansion, el también se soltó. Se dejó arrastrar a su cuarto y fue empujado por su ansiosa pareja a la cama, en pocos segundos lo tuvo encima.

-Quiero hacer el amor-susurró contra sus labios, antes de mordérselos suavemente. Charles sonrió, lo abrazó y sus manos acariciaron la musculada espalda. Lo atrajo más hacía él y unió de nuevo sus labios. La noche prometía ser muy muy buena.

**CHERIK**

Charles estaba triste porque Erik se había ido, pero también estaba emocionado. Cerebro ya funcionaba y ya lo había usado. Oh, hacía casi un año que no sentía esa sensación: ver a todos los mutantes, sentirlos, poder tocarlos. Rozar sus mentes, ver sus vidas, lo había dejado de muy buen humor, por lo cual no lamentaba tanto la partida de su pareja. ¡Estaba feliz! Una nueva era estaba por comenzar, algo emocionante y único. Iba a tener su escuela, iba a poder encontrar a todos esos mutantes que se sentían solos e iba a poder darles un hogar.

Desde ya, se estaba imaginando las habitaciones repletas de estudiantes, gente caminando por los pasillos, sus poderes siendo explorados y controlados. Imaginaba las clases y las caras sonrientes, más que una escuela, una familia. Estaba tan emocionado.

Esa mañana bajó las escaleras casi saltando. Tenía un listado en la mano y ya sabía por donde comenzar. No quería esperar, quería poner todo en marcha desde ya. Caminó hacía la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno. Quería que los niños despertaran, necesitaba compartir su emoción.

Una vez que los chicos se levantaron, el único que compartió su emoción fue Hank. Los otros dos aún estaban algo adormilados. Igualmente eso no lo afecto. Su mente ya estaba volando en todas las fantasias que había creado. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que, posiblemente, los primeros alumnos fueran los más difíciles ya que aún eran unos completos desconocidos, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que todo saldría bien. Sentía, lo sentía en las venas, que esa mansión había sido creada para ser una escuela, y que él nació para ser profesor. Nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

Luego del desayuno se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para preparar las cosas que iba a necesitar durante el día. Iba ir a visitar al menos a tres niños que estaban cerca. Estaba seguro de que no podría convencerlos en la primera visita, pero iría a presentarse y hablarles de la escuela. Creía que, después de que los padres lo pensaran y analizaran con calma, comprobarían que él no era un demente e iban a querer inscribir a sus hijos. También había visto a dos jóvenes cerca y, quizás, ellos serían más fáciles de convencer ya que no dependían de adultos, aunque también podían ser los que tenían mas inhibiciones y desconfianzas.

Cuando aún estaba ordenando sus cosas, escuchó un golpe en la puerta, a pesar de que ésta estaba abierta. Se giró y sonrió al ver a Alex apoyado en el umbral.

-Así que... vas a ir a reclutar estudiantes-Charles asintió, a pesar de que no hacía falta, Alex lo había afirmado. El rubio paso saliva y le estudio con la mirada-. ¿Puedo acompañarte? No voy a ser molesto, realmente me...

-Claro que sí, Alex. De hecho, tenía pensado pedírtelo-respondió con una sonrisa. Alex inmediatamente se vio entusiasmado-. Ve a buscar lo que vayas a necesitar-cuando el rubio se fue, Charles se quedo un momento contemplando la puerta. Era curioso como el chico más rudo que habían encontrado era el que parecía necesitar más atención. Las apariencias podían engañar. Pero no le extrañaba; Alex se había autoaislado para no tener que lidiar con su poder y la gente, porque estaba acostumbrado a lastimar; era normal que ahora, que controlaba más su poder, buscara compañía y aprobación.

O... quizás simplemente Alex siempre había sido así y él no debía analizarlo tanto.

Charles manejaba tranquilo mientras iban en el auto. Estaban cerca de la primera parada y ya tenia pensado lo que iba a decir. El rubio, a su lado, venía tranquilo, mirando por la ventana. Durante un segundo se preguntó cómo sería venir con Erik. Sería similar al primer reclutamiento que hicieron. Era agradable viajar con Erik porque, aunque no era excesivamente hablador, si era muy ameno y buen observador. Además, en esta ocasión Charles no se sentiría asfixiado por su aroma y podría tocarlo cuanto quisiera. Quizás en otro momento debería invitarlo, así Erik veía que su causa también era buena y también iba a avanzado. Para que viera que podían convivir, que todo podía ser paz y armonía.

Cuando llegaron a su primera parada, Charles apretó amistosamente el hombro de Alex y soltó una risa, queriendo descargar así un poco de energía. Se dirigió sin duda a la puerta y golpeó. Los atendió una mujer de cabello castaño, que los miraba sorprendida, pero amable.

-Hola señora, ¿cómo esta? Soy Charles Xavier, y este es mi amigo Alex Summer. Veníamos a hablar con ustedes sobre su hija, Selena-la mujer que en un principio lucia tranquila, de pronto se vio un poco más nerviosa. Se apoyó en la puerta, en una clara posición de que no los iba a dejar pasar.

-No creo que sea buena idea-comentó, mirando de reojo hacía dentro y luego volviendo a observarlos-¿Por qué razón la buscan exactamente?-preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Marian, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. No somos enemigos, somos amigos. Ambos somos mutantes al igual que Selene, y sólo queremos conversar con ustedes-agregó. La mujer lució ligeramente confundida, descruzó los brazos y boqueó un par de veces, Charles sonrió con su típica coquetería-. Yo soy un telépata, la mutación de Alex tiene que ver con la energía. Quería comentarte sobre la escuela que hemos inaugurado y lo beneficiosa que puede ser para Selena y sus poderes-continuó. Dio un paso más al frente y miró a la mujer a los ojos-. ¿Crees que podamos entrar y conversar con una taza de té?-preguntó.

-Espera un momento-respondió la mujer, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Alex se giró para mirar a Charles, lo observó con la ceja alzada.

-No creo que coquetear con ella sea una buena forma de convencerla-comentó. Charles se giró, confundido.

-¿Coquetear? Yo no coqueteo. Capaz es el encanto inglés, no puedo evitarlo, se me da natural-respondió, sin el menor estivo de vergüenza. Alex dejó escapar una risa. Cuando la mujer volvió, abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar. Charles sonrió con éxito.

Cuando salieron de la casa, media hora después, Alex miraba con curiosidad la sonrisa que Charles tenía en el rostro-¿No te desilusiona que dijeran que no?-preguntó, un tanto confundido.

-Oh, claro que no. No esperaba que aceptara que su hija se fuera con dos completos extraños, pero estoy seguro de que lo considerará un tiempo y acabará llamándonos-mientras hablaba entró en el auto. Una vez los dos estuvieron acomodados continuó-. Al principio sera difícil, Alex, pero valdrá la pena. Cualquier cosa que vale la pena es difícil al comienzo-agregó, sin perder la sonrisa. Arrancó el auto y continuaron el viaje.

Alex se sintió contagiado por el optimismo.

Ya habían visitado dos cosas más, donde les había ido similar a la primera. También habían ido a otra, donde un hombre les cerró la puerta en la cara y los corrió de allí. A pesar de todo, Alex estaba de buen humor. Le gustaba viajar y mirar por la ventana, se sentían en paz y la paz era algo que él valoraba muchísimo. Mientras estaba mirando por la ventana, divisó un cartel. Un cartel que él ya conocía. Se sintió un poco inquieto. El joven con el que había hablado días atrás le explicó que había varios locales de esos en la zona y que era una buena forma de conocer gente con los mismos... intereses.

Charles estacionó unas cuadras más adelante. Alex bajó, aún sintiéndose inquieto y con algunas dudas. El telépata le miró de reojo y le sonrió suavemente.

-No es obligatorio que estés todo el día pegado a mi. Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer-le sugirió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la casa. Alex apresuró el paso para ir a su lado.

-No quiero dejarte solo-respondió con sinceridad. El inglés dejó escapar una risa.

-Soy un adulto, Alex. Puedo hacer esto solo-aseguró. Luego se giró, parar mirarle de frente-. Pero tú, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Aún eres joven y es necesario que aproveches este tiempo para descubrirte-le sugirió. El rubio se mordió el labio y se removió inquieto.

-Aún no sé que estoy buscando. No sé si eso vaya ser la respuesta-susurró. Estaba algo avergonzado de que Charles supiera sus secretos, pero al mismo tiempo era aliviador.

-No vas a averiguarlo sino lo intentas. Quizás no es lo que buscas, pero... puede ser que te abra los ojos y te muestre qué es lo que quieres-le apretó el hombro de forma alentadora y volvió a sonreirle-. Sólo ten cuidado ¿sí? Y sí necesitas algo intenta pensar con fuerza-Alex asintió. Dejó escapar el aire cuando el profesor le palmeó la espalda. Con una ultima sonrisa, Charles retomó el camino hacía la casa y él se quedó allí, aún con dudas, pero sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón: era necesario averiguar qué era lo que quería.

Se giró y se dirigió hacía el local que había visto. Quizás no fuera la respuesta, pero lo ayudaría a encontrarla. Eso tenía sentido.

Al llegar a la tienda dudó un momento antes de entrar. La ultima vez sólo había hablado con el chico que atendía la tienda, pero le había explicado como funcionaba. Había varios locales en distintos lugares, aunque aún eran una organización pequeña; se llamaban "Vínculos" y básicamente se encargaban de presentar a gente que podía tener gustos pocos convencionales. Había varios chicos que trabajaban allí que podían satisfacer diferentes necesidades, se podía pagar por el servicio o sino podías conocer a alguien que sea compatible contigo en gustos. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que él había entendido.

Entró y lo recibió un chico tan excéntrico como el de la otra tienda. Lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo y él sólo respondió con una suave sonrisa-¿Andas buscando algo en particular, dulzura?-le preguntó el chico, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mano y le miraba con interés.

-Em, bueno... había estado en una de estas tienda hace varios días...-Alex carraspeó y se removió el pelo, se sentía algo tonto en venir a este lugar, basicamente iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado-Me habían comentado que aquí podía... podía encontrar lo que me interesaba-apretó los labios y miró fijamente el piso. Nunca pensó que decir algo podría ser tan difícil-. Lo que necesito.

-Oh, bueno. Espero que así sea-le respondió el otro con entusiasmo, luego tomó unos papeles y una lapicera-. Porque no empiezas por decirme tu nombre, cariño.

-Alex. Alex Summer-dijo, aún algo intimidado.

-Bueno, Alex, eres un alfa ¿verdad?-preguntó mientras llenaba los papeles. El rubio asintió-Y cuéntame, ¿ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres o prefieres que lo averigüemos?-le preguntó mirándolo con atención. Su mirada era tan suave y relajada que a Alex no le hacía sentir incomodo, de hecho le daba la sensación de que era comprendido, de que podía decir lo que quería sin importar cuan raro fuera aquello.

-Ya lo sé-aseguró. Inmediatamente el chico sonrió.

-Perfecto, eso simplifica las cosas-comentó, dejando los papeles y mirándole con completa atención-. Cuéntame y veremos que podemos hacer-continuó.

-Necesito alguien que me domine-aunque lo dijo al instante fue un gran esfuerzo mental. Llevaba días pensándolo, pero que esas palabras abandonaran su boca y se volvieran algo tangible era otro tema. Ahora que las decía sentía una sensación extraña, había estado muy asustado por pensar lo que iba a pasar pero... simplemente no había pasado nada: el chico frente suyo continuaba mirándole con amabilidad, así que agregó-. Un omega dominante.

-¡Oh! Vaya casualidad, creo que tengo la persona perfecta para ti-dijo el hombre con entusiasmo-. Espérame un momento-luego se perdió tras una puerta-¡Benny! ¡Benny! Ven-gritó mientras se iba. Alex se quedó parado esperando. Se sentía algo impaciente, no por conocer a la persona, sino porque simplemente aún no se acostumbraba a estar allí. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el chico volviera-Alex, él es Benny y creo que puede ser exactamente lo que estas buscando-el rubio se giró a mirar al chico, sin saber que decir. Era joven y alto, el cabello negro con suaves rulos y unas cejas gruesas y espesas al igual que las pestañas. Tenía una cara dulce, como cualquier omega, pero su cuerpo se veía un poco trabajado y sus ojos negros eran sumamente penetrantes. Definitivamente no era lo que Alex esperaba, él había esperado algo... como Erik, incluso más rudo que Erik.

-Hola Alex-le saludó el chico, acercándose y extendiéndole la mano. Él volvió a mirarle y pensó que esto era lo mejor, quizás alguien con una apariencia más ruda le hubiera dado algo de miedo o más rechazo. Este chico lucía bien, era un omega agradable pero con una ligera aura ruda.

-Hola-respondió, apretando la mano ajena. Sí, se sentía correcto. Podía probar.

**CHERIK**

Estaba de buen humor porque la mansión estaba empezando a volver a ser como antes. Bueno, no era exactamente como antes, pero las cosas sí estaban mejor. Él y Charles habían ido varias veces a visitar familias con mutantes y ya algunos se sentían en confianza con ellos. Charles suponía que las siguientes semanas ya tendrían a los primeros estudiantes, por lo cual todos habían estado ayudando a ordenar las habitaciones. Eso era muy bueno, porque Hank había abandonado un poco su laboratorio y Sean ya no estaba todo el día encerrado. Eran un equipo, una familia, de nuevo.

Igual, podía ser que todo el entusiasmo de Alex también se debiera a que las cosas con Benny estaban yendo bien. Es decir, no todo estaba perfectamente, pero había empezado a entender algunos de sus impulsos como naturales, a pesar de todo lo que dijera la sociedad. Finalmente estaba sintiéndose cómodo consigo mismo: su poder estaba estable y él se sentía controlado. Eso le generaba una agradable seguridad.

Ahora, para poner en prueba esta seguridad que sentía iba a hacer lo que llevaba días evitando: enfrentar a solas a Hank. El científico había sido gran parte de este problema por lo cual él suponía que, como ahora estaba más tranquilo, ya no iba a pasar nada raro entre ellos. Alex le había hecho caso y se había buscado un omega dominante y se sentía bien, así que esas necesidades que sentía antes no iban a causarle nada. Iba aprovechar ahora que Hank estaba en el laboratorio.

Ni bien entró al lugar, el castaño se volteó a mirarlo y lució bastante asombrado. Se giró para que quedaran frente a frente y sonrió suavemente-Pensé que te habías olvidado donde quedaba el laboratorio-bromeó. Alex también dejó escapar una risa, por ahora todo iba bien.

-Perdón, he estado ocupado acompañando a Charles-respondió. Hank le estudió con sus penetrantes ojos, que tenían esos típicos destellos amarillos que indicaban que la bestia seguía allí, que esa apariencia era sólo un disfraz.

-Lo sé. Igual, te has desaparecido bastante-comentó, aún mirándole con atención. La sonrisa tembló en los labios del rubio, pero se forzó para actuar normal.

-He estado haciendo otras cosas-admitió. Hank siguió observándole con suma atención. Luego de un rato, suspiró y asintió.

-Esta bien-aceptó-¿Me ayudas?-preguntó, volviendo a girarse hacía lo que estaba haciendo. Alex se acercó con precaución, a pesar de que estaba tranquilo. No sentía nada raro ¡y eso era tan bueno!

-Sí, siempre y cuando no estés trabajando en esas inyecciones que...-el bufido de Hank lo interrumpió.

-No, estoy trabajando en el casco de Cerebro. Sé que funciona muy bien, pero quiero hacerle unas últimas mejoras-comentó. Hank no podía negar de que estaba feliz de que Alex estuviera allí. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, cosa que prefería no recordar, habían empezado a ser buenos amigos por lo cual se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca. Se podía decir que era el primer amigo de verdad que tenía; con Charles también se llevaba muy bien pero... pero no era lo mismo. El rubio tenía su edad y era divertido, relajado... no era un genio, y eso era sumamente agradable.

-¿En qué te ayudo?-preguntó, terminando de acercarse.

-Ven aquí y sujeta esto, quiero terminar de acomodar unos cables-respondió, llamándolo para que se ponga a su lado. Le dio el casco y él se inclinó para poder mirar todo desde abajo y poder sujetar bien las conexiones. Cuando miró hacía arriba, vio el rostro del rubio y de pronto su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en las notorias marcas rojas que este tenia en el cuello. Ni siquiera pudo controlarlo, sabía que era absurdo, pero dejó escapar un gruñido iracundo. Alex lo miró sorprendido y se apartó un par de pasos, sin entender lo que pasaba. Ni Hank mismo sabía que pasaba, sólo era consiente de que estaba muy molesto, la bestia dentro suyo estaba sumamente jodida.

-¿Qué fue lo que...?-no pudo terminar la pregunta, Hank se había acercado, le había puesto un dedo en el mentón y le obligó a levantar el rostro. Ni bien Alex extendió su cuello, entendió lo que estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se agitó. Un aroma fuerte, de alfa, llenó la habitación haciéndolo sentir sumamente sensible. Hank estaba celoso, era obvio. Y a Alex eso ya no debería causarle nada porque estaba tranquilo, ya tenia lo que necesitaba, pero a pesar de todo, un fuerte cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre.

-¿En esto has estado ocupado?-la voz se escuchaba sumamente ronca. Alex pasó saliva, sin saber que decir, el aroma del científico lo tenía completamente atontado. Hank gruñó de nuevo, cerca de su oído, y todo su cuerpo vibró. La voz se escuchaba tan exigente, tan acusadora, que incluso le hizo sentir algo culpable. Como si hubiera traicionado a su alfa.

-Tu me dijiste que busque a alguien... a un omega... algo natural-se disculpó, porque si, no era sólo una excusa: era una disculpa. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando una de las firmes manos tomó su brazo y lo acercó, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrelle contra el de su compañero, y dejándolo sentir su complexión y su aroma por completo. Pero tan rápido como fue acercado, fue alejado con un empujón.

-¡Vete!-exigió la bestia. Ya casi no eran palabras, eran puros gruñidos. El corazón de Alex se encogió al oírlo.

-Pero me dijiste que...

-¡Sólo vete, Alex! Necesito estar solo-exigió. El rubio le miró un momento, quiso protestar, pero algo en su interior le hizo obedecer esa orden. Cuando salió del laboratorio, las piernas le temblaban y la inquietud en su estomago era más fuerte que nunca. Necesitaba, realmente necesitaba, sentirse dominado. Necesitaba ver a Benny ya. Apresuró el paso alejándose de allí, para ver si lejos podía encontrar algo de paz.

Por su parte, Hank se apoyó en una de las mesadas y se obligó a respirar más pausadamente. Sabía que todo eso había sido una locura. No debió comportarse así, pero no pudo evitarlo. A pesar de que al razonarlo sabía que eso no tenía que afectarle, no podía evitar sentir lo que sintió: alguien había tocado lo que era suyo, y eso lo molestaba muchísimo.

Y ahí estaba el problema, Alex no era suyo, y nunca lo sería porque no era un omega. Y Hank era sumamente alfa.

**CHERIK**  
No podía creer que justo _esto_ le estuviera pasando a ella. ¡Justo a ella! Justo en este momento. No podía evitar estar nerviosa a pesar de que, según sus cálculos, las probabilidades eran casi nulas. No había podido dormir la noche anterior y se notaba, toda la mañana le habían preguntado si se encontraba bien. Y sí, estaba bien, pero muy nerviosa. Tenía un retraso de dos meses y, aunque al principio no se había preocupado tanto porque era algo normal para ella, ahora sí ya estaba algo histérica. Esta bien, ella era una mujer adulta y había pensado que en algún futuro podía formar a una familia... pero ahora las circunstancias no se prestaban para eso. Simplemente no era el momento.

Pero a pesar de las posibilidades nulas, ahí estaba, en la clínica mirando el reflejo de una probeta en un espejo. El mundo se le vino abajo al ver la aureola roja. El medico ya se lo había explicado, eso significaba embarazo. A pesar de que había una posibilidad de falso embarazo, eso, más su atraso, era un sí seguro. El hombre se giró a mirarla para felicitarla, pero al ver su rostro se quedó callado.

-¿Supongo que este hijo no es del todo deseado?-preguntó, mirándola con algo de compasión. Ella se forzó a sonreír, a pesar de que sentía los ojos acuosos.

-No es eso, es sólo que... no sé como se lo diré a su padre-admitió, sintiendo un nudo atravesado en su garganta. El medico le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Seguramente el sera muy feliz de esto. Usted es una mujer joven y muy bella, seguramente tendrá un bebé saludable-continuó entusiasmado mientras buscaba unos papeles-. Le haré otra cita si gusta. Tendremos que empezar con los chequeos y todos los cuidados necesarios.

-Claro-aceptó, algo ausente. Aún se preguntaba a sí misma como iba a enfrentar todo esto. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿A... a quién iba a decírselo? Aunque esa pregunta ya la tenía casi resuelta en su cabeza. Obviamente a quien le generaba más confianza. Un hijo no era un chiste, ella necesitaba alguien que la apoye y que sepa contenerla.

Salió del hospital mientras se despedía del medico. Aún estaba en una especie de neblina, no terminaba de caer del todo. Esperaba despertar en algún momento y ver que las sabanas estaban manchadas de rojo. Pero obviamente eso no paso, porque era la maldita realidad y estaba embaraza. ¡Embarazada! Justo en ese momento. Realmente no podía ser más inoportuno.

Se subió a su auto, apoyó los papeles que el medico le había dado en el asiento del lado, y luego dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante. No había alternativa, iba a tener que lidiar con todo esto. Y tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Tenia que conducir a Wenchester para decirle a Charles que iban a ser padres.

Sí, definitivamente Charles Xavier tenía que acompañarla en esto. A pesar de que por un momento la imagen de Sean paso por su cabeza, simplemente la desechó. Él era un niño, no iba a poder ayudarla y ella tampoco quería arruinarle la juventud. En cambio, Charles... ya era un adulto. Y sí, era consiente de que el hombre ya había encontrado a su pareja pero este tendría que entender que todo esto había pasado antes de que ellos se encontraran. Seguramente al principio sería una noticia fuerte, pero con el tiempo iban a poder superarlo.

Ella no quería volver con Charles ni nada de eso. Entendía que el hombre había encontrado a su omega y no había nada más que hacer. Pero necesitaba apoyo, no iba a poder hacer esto sola.

 **¡No me odien!**

 **Sé que me salte el lemon, habrá compensación xD**

 **¿Sugerencias, comentarios, insultos? Todo es bien venido. Los que odiaban a Moira... ¿la quieren ahora? jaja**

 **En fin, gracias por leer. ¡Un beso!**

 **Aclaracion: Sé que estamos teniendo poco Cherik, quiero aclarar que a partir del siguiente capitulo si habrá más Cherik, pero a veces en una historia te desvias un poco para poder seguir la trama. Así que, perdon si les disguta, si los hace felices, el siguiente capitulo tendra bastante Cherik.**

 **Ahora, tambien quiero aclarar que hay parejas secundarias, y que habrá más y las nombrare seguido. Perdon si no hay Cherik todo el tiempo, quizá este fic no les agrade tanto ya que en la primera parte teníamos muchiiiisimo cherik y ahora no tanto. En todo caso, por más que diga que en el capitulo siguiente habra Cherik, tambien aclaro que habrá otras cosas. Si les disgusta, lo siento, quiza te conviene frenar aqui. No quiero sonar mal llevada ni nada, sólo lo mensiono para que no se aburran.**

 **Repito, no quiero sonar mal, tampoco quiero que haya más desilusiones. Bye**

 **-besos para romper la tensión-**


	12. Fantasias

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste. Ando algo liada, así que ahora priorizare acabar MEDAO. Al menos ese es el plan, ya veremos como sale.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que apoyan el fic, sugieren cosas y hablan cosas lindas de él. Realmente me han dado muchos ánimos en este tiempo :) Me gusta mucho leer sus palabritas.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les agrade! Enjoy!**

 **FANTASIAS**

Despertó porque sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su cuarto. El aire se sentía extrañamente caliente, parecía arder en sus pulmones. Se sentó y se tocó la frente, su mano estaba fría y era ligeramente aliviador. No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, eso se sentía como... como se suponía que debía iniciar un celo, pero hacía mil años (si no nunca) que se sentía así. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía el baño para mojarse el rostro y refrescarse. Quizás era sólo fiebre, no estaba ansioso ni desesperado. Al levantarse, no notó que había dejado una pequeña mancha de humedad en la cama.

Caminó por el pasillo, todavía era temprano por lo cual todos estaban dormidos. Cuando llegó al baño se enjuagó la cara, y se sintió bastante agradable. Quizá lo mejor era tomar una ducha. Sin dudarlo demasiado, se desnudó y se metió bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo, tembló al inicio pero luego suspiró con placer. Se sentía bien, bastante bien a decir verdad, si Charles estuviera allí... gimió ahogadamente al sentir un fuerte calor en el vientre, apoyó una mano en la pared y se aproximó un poco a esta, inclinándose ligeramente para ver su entrepierna que estaba semierecta. Joder, sí, era el inicio de un celo. Llevó la mano a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, disfrutando del agua que caía contra su espalda. Era tan raro, estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus celos llegaran de golpe, como un torbellino, sentirse así era extraño. Notaba como el calor iba aumentando gradualmente, su piel se ponía cada vez más sensible. Por el momento no era desesperación, sino ansiedad.

Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si esa mañana hubiera estado con Charles, ¿el hombre habría notado su aroma ni bien se despertara o no lo percibiría hasta que fuera más fuerte? Seguro que lo notaría, Charles era muy bueno notando sus más sutiles cambios. Quizá lo hubiera notado mientras Erik aún dormía y habría bajado, oculto por las sabanas, hasta llegar a su intimidad y chuparla. El omega se relamió los labios ante el pensamiento y se acarició con más firmeza. Ahora sí era consiente de la humedad que empapaba su entrada, la cual palpitaba sutilmente. Prefirió ignorarla, y continuar masturbándose, con movimientos rápidos y certeros alcanzó su cuota de placer y empapó los azulejos con su simiente. Respirando algo agitado, apoyó la frente contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Se había sentido bien. Estaba un poco más relajado, aunque seguía ansioso ¿debería ir a ver a Charles o debería esperar un poco? Hacía no mucho que había tenido un celo ¿qué iba a pensar La Hermandad de él? Joder.

Se vistió con la misma ropa que había venido y se fue rumbo a su cuarto. Tenía la duda de si alguien más habría sentido su aroma. Aún era muy sutil, fácil de disimular, si él ignoraba su instinto podía actuar como si nada. Se cambió, poniéndose una polera cuello alto para que contenga un poco el olor. Luego, salió a preparar el desayuno, no quería estar mucho tiempo quieto porque sólo iba a ser más y más consiente de su ansiedad, lo mejor era distraerse.

Mientras estaba preparando su café, escuchó el ruido de los tacones contra el piso, que sólo podían ser de Emma. La chica entró en la habitación con su típica coquetería-Hola darling, ¿me preparas un café?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro-respondió Erik, lo cual hizo que ella lo mirara extraño.

-Genial-se acercó un par de pasos más-. Estaba pensando que hoy podíamos ir a ver los laboratorios de nuevo, para ver si encontrábamos algo más-cuando terminó de acercarse, Erik le pasó el café rápidamente para que se fuera. Ella volvió a mirarle y luego arrugó ligeramente la nariz. Lo había notado-. Oh, Erik, ¿por qué estas aquí si estas en celo? Deberías ir a ver a tu pareja-comentó.

-No sé de que hablas-respondió él, haciéndose el tonto.

-Puedo olerlo perfectamente-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza-. No se porqué te torturas, ve con tu alfa y pásala bien.

-Desafortunadamente para mi, mis celos vienen demasiado seguido, no puedo desaparecerme a cada rato para pasarla bien-su voz estaba algo tensa e irritada, Emma durante un instante sintió la tentación de decirle que la ultima vez no había tenido un celo, sino que Azazel lo había ¿drogado? por el bien del grupo, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Erik tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo, antes de ir hacía la mesa y sentarse.

-Según yo, estas haciendo un drama de esto, podrías simplemente ir y...

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, Emma, no puedo estar distrayéndome. Iremos a revisar ese lugar, como tú dices, así avanzamos un poco-le interrumpió. La chica rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Vale-respondió, sin querer hacerle la contra. En ese poco tiempo había llegado a conocer mucho a Erik y sabía que había ciertos momentos en los que discutir con él era una perdida de tiempo.

Cuando el resto de los miembros de La Hermandad se unieron al desayuno, les comentaron la idea sobre su plan: ir ese día y revisar todo para ver si había algo, lo que sea, que sirviera como pista para ver quién estaba detrás de esto. Raven inmediatamente dijo que ella no quería ir, y nadie se opuso. Estaba narrando el plan cuando Azazel, que lo había estudiado con la mirada todo el tiempo, lo interrumpió:

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir así?-preguntó. Todos los miraron un poco confundidos, pero el omega se limitó a bufar y apretar los labios. Como era obvio que no quería hablar de ello, nadie menciono más nada.

Terminaron de discutir las ideas centrales y luego fueron a prepararse. Como Raven se quedaba en su refugio, cuidaba a Sapo y al chico que estaba en coma. Luego de comer, todos los demás se teletransportaron al laboratorio. No lo visitaban hacía semanas, todo parecía estar igual que la ultima vez que estuvieron allí. Angel voló para revisar el perímetro mientras algunos revisaban la planta baja y otros la parte subterránea. Erik no podía negar que le costaba un poco concentrarse, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Si quería ser el líder de ese grupo tenía que demostrar que era capaz, no podía andar cayendo por sus instintos.

Se acercó a algunos muebles que había y los revisó, una delgada capa de polvo cubría todo, lo cual indicaba que no había habido movimientos desde hacía días. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas propias de un laboratorio pero tenía la fe de que podían encontrar algo, lo que sea, que los guiara hacía los dueños de aquello.

-¡Aquí hay unos archivos!-gritó la voz de Janos. Inmediatamente fueron a reunirse con él. Al encontrarlo, vieron pilas y pilas de papeles y archivos distribuidos por muchas estanterías-Podríamos llevarlos para ver sí...

-No, lo mejor es revisarlos aquí y llevar lo necesario. Quizás en algún momento vuelvan y es mejor que no sepan que los estamos buscando-comentó Erik, acercándose a una de las estanterías y comenzando a hurgar los papeles. Todos los de más lo imitaron-. Es muy raro que hayan dejado tanta información aquí, a la mano...

-Seguro tienen copia de todo, y quizá no hay nada de valor, nada que los relacione. Son sólo archivos, expedientes-dijo Emma, mientras hurgaba algunas cosas-. Aquí no va a haber nombres, más que de muertos-apretó los labios mientras seguía revisando. Tomó una carpeta y la abrió-. Estudios sobre el origen del gen mutante, su relación con el átomo... todas estas eran cosas que Shaw ya sabía-Erik apretó los ojos un momento, con pocas ganas de escuchar ese nombre, pero debía acostumbrarse. No iba a dejar que ese hombre siguiera arruinando su vida.

-Este símbolo se repite mucho-comentó Azazel, mostrando unos papeles y señalando un cuadrado blanco en fondo azul con unas lineas a los costados.

-Me parece conocido, pero no sé de donde-respondió Emma, acercándose y tomando el papel-. Lo guardaremos, obviamente es de una firma.

-Aquí también hay correos de otros laboratorios. Debemos llevar las direcciones para investigar-agregó Erik, separando otros papeles-. Todo lo crean de valor lo dejaremos aquí y lo llevaremos-dijo, mientras apoyaba los documentos en una mesa.

Esa tarde se la pasaron revisando cada documento minuciosamente, para recaudar toda información que pudiera ser de utilidad. Tal cual había dicho Emma, no había ninguna documentación inculpatoria o una pista certera, sólo cosas al azar. Pero era lo único que tenían para continuar.

A media tarde, Erik ya se sentía más inquieto. Sabía que su olor había aumentado y, aunque confiaba en Azazel y Emma, le daba algo de nerviosismo estar con dos alfas estando en celo y sin inhibidores. Ya estaban cerca del anochecer cuando el omega se levantó del piso, acababa de terminar de revisar la parte baja de la estantería y tenía las piernas acalambradas. Prefería ignorar la humedad que empapaba su ropa interior, aunque era un poco difícil, el cosquilleo en su vientre estaba más fuerte y le costaba mantener su mente lejos de Charles.

-Creo que eso es todo-comentó Azazel, levantándose también y mirando la pequeña pila de papeles que habían separado. Lo esencial, para que nadie notara la ausencia a menos que revisara con cuidado-. Tengo hambre, será mejor que nos vayamos-comentó.

-Yo también tengo hambre-secundó Angel mientras se desperezaba y batía un poco sus alas.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos entonces-dijo Emma, mirando de reojo a Erik que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Este asintió y se acercó para tomar los papeles. Todos se tomaron de las manos y luego se teletransportaron al cuartel. Ni bien llegaron, acomodaron los archivos y luego se fueron a hacer sus cosas. Erik se apresuró hacía el baño, tenía que refrescarse, sentía bastante calor. No alcanzó a alejarse mucho cuando sintió la voz de Azazel.

-Erik-se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo, un poco a la defensiva. No era prudente confiar en alfas al estar en celo-¿Quieres que te lleve con él?-preguntó con suavidad. El magnético dudó un momento, antes de finalmente asentir. Se acercó y tomó la mano del demonio, quien guardaba sus distancias, era obvio que no quería estar demasiado cerca. Sintió el típico jalón extraño en el estomago y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el cuarto de Charles. Sin decir una palabra, el mutante rojo dio un paso atrás y volvió a desaparecer.

Cuando apareció en la mansión, Raven, que estaba en la cocina, lo miraba algo preocupada-¿Está todo bien? ¿Paso algo que...?

-Erik estaba en celo-comentó el hombre, acercándose a darle un rápido beso antes de ir a revisar que había de comer en la heladera. La chica hizo un "oh" bajito, y parpadeó asombrada-Tu hermano tendrá un buen fin de semana-agregó, casi hundiéndose en la heladera. Cuando asomó la cabeza tenía el ceño fruncido-¿Quien se comió mi yogurt?-inquirió. La chica se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una risa.

**

Cuando Azazel se fue, Erik pensó en ir a buscar a Charles inmediatamente pero... joder, no quería parecer completamente desesperado. Aún se encontraba algo avergonzado de la ultima vez que tuvo el celo y como asaltó a Charles, exigiendo que lo folle. Caminó hacía la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Suponía que en algún momento el telépata vendría ya que seguramente iba a sentir su mente. Tomó la almohada y la acercó a su rostro. Estaba impregnada del olor de Charles y eso le calmaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo lo ponía muy ansioso.

Joder, él no quería parecer desesperado todo el tiempo. No quería que Charles pensara que vivía necesitado. Sabía que tenía que amigarse con su celo y ser un omega, pero aún no le gustaba sentir y mostrarse así: _con ese tipo de necesidades tan fuertes que le volvían loco._ Su cuerpo había reaccionado al aroma de Charles y ahora le cosquillaba la piel, se había humedecido un poco más, casi podía sentir sus pantalones mojados. Tenía que contenerse para no llevar las manos a su entrepierna y acariciarse. Joder, él no era un animal, él podía resistirse.

Aún no entendía como la ultima vez fue tan sincero y... demostrativo. Simplemente recordarlo lo avergonzaba. Cuando Charles no apareció tras unos minutos, de nuevo se planteó ir a buscarlo. Podría disimular, actuar como si nada, pero era obvio que todos iban a olerlo. El inglés se iba a dar cuenta que lo estaba buscando para ser atendido. Lo mejor era esperar, tenía que ser paciente. No llevaba tanto tiempo allí.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con el brazo. Quizá lograba dormir un rato y con eso se distraía. Sí, no iba a verse tan desesperado si lo encontraban dormido ahí, de forma casual. Intentó no pensar en su cuerpo, en lo sensible que estaba, en la dureza que se había formado en sus pantalones. Se concentró en su respiración, queriendo así calmarse. Inhalaba muy lentamente, pero no ayudaba mucho, el aire se sentía caliente en sus pulmones.

Joder, ¿dónde carajos estaba Charles?

Se sentó y se revolvió el cabello. ¿Iría a tardar mucho en ir a acostarse? Ya era de noche, quizás estuviera comiendo o...

Sintió unos pasos cerca y al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió. Charles entró y le miró algo asombrado, aunque inmediatamente sonrió-Pensé que estaba alucinando cuando sentí tus pensamientos, que bueno verte Er...-cuando el telépata cerró la puerta atrás suyo, se quedó callado. Obviamente había sentido su aroma; Erik sintió como las mejillas le ardían. Durante un momento, el inglés estuvo recargado en la puerta mirándolo. No podía quitar los ojos de su omega, que estaba allí, en su cama, con el rostro y los labios sonrojados y ese aroma tan delicioso-¿Estás bien? Estás de nuevo en celo-susurró. Erik rodó los ojos, obviamente eso ya lo sabía-. Es que... estuviste en celo hace muy poco, ¿has estado...?

-No he tomado nada, no sé que le pasa a mi cuerpo-refunfuñó, contempló a Charles que aún no se acercaba y se sintió algo nervioso-. Siento haber venido de improvisto pero...

-Joder, no lo sientas. Me has alegrado el día-finalmente el castaño sonrió y se acercó un poco-. Hueles demasiado rico, casi tengo miedo de acercarme y que sea un sueño. Te ves muy bien-sus ojos no se despegaban el uno del otro; los azules de Charles se habían oscurecido un poco-. No esperaba encontrarte así en mi cama y...

-Mierda, Charles ¡Ya acércate! Llevo todo un día aguantándome-bufó de mal humor. Su pareja sólo sonrió y terminó de acercarse, al llegar junto a Erik se subió a la cama, sentándose encima suyo y quedando enfrentados.

-¿Llevas todo un día así?-al preguntar eso, bajó su mano, para acariciar la hombría ajena. La podía sentir completamente dura contra sus pantalones, Erik entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio-¿Y por qué no viniste antes? ¿Qué anduviste haciendo todo el día?-preguntó, apoyando sus labios en la frente ajena y comenzando a bajar suavemente, repartiendo besos mientras descendía hacía su cuello, donde el olor a celo se concentraba.

-No soy un maldito animal, no puedo dejar que mis instintos me dominen. Soy fuerte puedo controlarlos y...

-Claro, pero aquí estas, para que te atienda-susurró en su oído. Erik tembló de pies a cabeza, sus manos volaron a la espalda de Charles y le apretaron la ropa. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya-. Y yo tengo tantas ganas de atenderte-continuó el telépata, mordisqueando juguetonamente su lóbulo-¿Quieres que te folle Erik?

-Sí, sí, sí-gimoteó ansioso, moviendo sus caderas para refregar su virilidad contra el cuerpo ajeno. El telépata dejó escapar una suave risa y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-No sé porqué te haces sufrir a ti mismo. Hubiéramos pasado un excelente día juntos-dijo, mientras sus manos bajaban al vientre de su pareja y comenzaban a subir su polera, dejando descubierto el delgado cuerpo. Fue acariciando la piel a medida que subía la prenda, rozó los rojizos pezones, y luego la retiró-. Me encantaría sentir el inicio de tu celo, como tu aroma aumenta de a poco, como tu cuerpo empieza a prepararse...-ahora sus manos aterrizaron en la piel desnuda y la acariciaron con deseo. Estaba caliente, todo Erik parecía hervir-Me gustaría despertar a tu lado cuando el celo aun esta iniciando ¿sabes lo que haría?

-N-no-susurró el omega, estremeciéndose al sentir la mano de Charles acariciar el inicio de sus nalgas, colándose un poco por debajo de su pantalón.

-Te olfatearía entero, disfrutando de como tu olor aumenta. Se me haría agua la boca al sentir el aroma aún suave, insinuante, que me dice que pronto tendremos una maratón de sexo. No soy como tu Erik, no podría hacerme el mártir. Me metería bajo las sabanas-mientras hablaba, una de sus manos fue hacia en vientre de Erik y le desabrochó el pantalón-y comenzaría a chupártela. Metería tu enorme verga en mi boca y te succionaría tan fuerte que...

-Oh, Charles...-Erik gimoteó mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca ajena y la jalaba para unir sus bocas, esta vez en un beso más pasional y demandante. Charles sonrió contra sus labios, empujándole para que cayeran acostados. Definitivamente, iba a ser una muy buena noche.

**

Le había costado muchísimo juntar el valor necesario para enfrentar la realidad. No había planeado volver a la mansión, no luego de todo lo que había pasado. Quería estabilizar su vida, concentrarse en la CIA. Joder, aún no sabía como iba a decírselo a Charles. Era muy consciente de que todo eso podía acabar en un jodido desastre, no quería que Charles se enterara de lo ocurrido con Sean y no sabía cómo iba a hacer eso. Lo ideal era convencer al pelirrojo de que ese hijo no podía ser suyo... es que ¡no podía! Sean no podía ser padre, era muy joven.

Ojala hubiera una forma en la que Sean no se enterara, pero dudaba mucho. La única forma era que Moira no fuera a la mansión, pero si no iba, Charles tampoco se enteraría. Ella no podía ser madre soltera, no quería hacer esto sola. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que Charles iba a odiar la situación, es decir, él ya había encontrado su pareja, era obvio que no quería algo como esto. Pero no se podía hacer nada más, era responsabilidad de ambos. Ella de verdad se había ilusionado con el telépata y hubiera preferido que este embarazo se diera en otras circunstancias, también hubiera preferido que el inglés aún no hubiera conocido a su omega. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar esa persona, ella no lo conocía, sólo sabía que era un hombre. ¿Y si no le agradaba para nada? ¿Y si no quería que Charles se hiciera cargo? ¿Se enojaría demasiado? Esperaba que no, es decir... todo esto paso antes de que Charles lo conociera. No lo habían traicionado, tenía que ser razonable.

Desde que se enteró del embarazo, llevaba tres días dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero ya era hora de actuar, no podía seguir retrasando esto por miedo a enfrentarlo. Aunque le costó, armó sus maletas dispuesta a ir hasta la mansión. Si se seguía torturando con todas las cosas que podían pasar, nunca iba a hacer nada.

Simplemente debía ir. Con el tiempo todo se arreglaría, estaba segura.

Cuando terminó de empacar se subió a su auto. Llevaba todo lo que creía que podía necesitar, no sabía que tan larga iba a ser su estadía.

**

Erik no sabía exactamente que día era. Sabía que habían pasado la primera noche follando y luego habían dormido un rato. Cuando despertó era el mediodía, Charles había traído comida y le obligó a comer. Él sólo quería seguir haciéndolo, así que a la tarde volvieron a follar y de nuevo a dormir, más comida, más follar, más dormir... No tenía ni idea de la hora ni la fecha, encima las persianas estaban cerradas así que no sabía si era de día o de noche. Desde que se había despertado hacía un rato, habían follado y habían vuelto a follar, y de nuevo; había dormido bastante así que se sentía con energía. Pero a pesar de hacerlo una y otra vez, no estaba más tranquilo. ¿No se suponía que si compartía el celo con su alfa iba a relajarse? En vez de eso, su piel ardía cada vez más y no aguantaba ni un segundo sin las manos de Charles recorriendo su cuerpo. Si no estaban follando, al menos necesitaba tener sus brazos rodeándolo. Nunca se había sentido así, quería tener las manos del inglés todo el tiempo encima de él; quería besarlo, no se cansaba de hacerlo. Los únicos momentos en los que se sentía relajado era cuando el sueño le ganaba. Si no, era casi asfixiante la ansiedad que se formaba en su pecho, dejándolo siempre con la sensación de que iba a morir si no sentía el cuerpo de su pareja.

La noche anterior ni siquiera hubiera podido conciliar el sueño si el telépata no le hubiera estado acariciando la espalda continuamente. Era vergonzoso sentirse tan desesperado por atención y no sólo sexual, sino también cariñosa. Gracias a dios, Charles actuaba como si fuera normal, parecía entenderlo. El alfa no hacía ni diez minutos que había sacado el pene de su interior, luego de un delicioso anudamiento, y él estaba de nuevo ansioso. Se sentía húmedo, repleto de líquido y flojo; y moría por sentirse lleno de nuevo. El inglés estaba recostado boca abajo, descansando en dirección contraria. Erik se inclinó a besarle la nuca y escuchó un ligero ronroneo, el cuerpo de Charles se sentía relajado. Era un poco obvio que su compañero estaba cansado y eso lo ponía nervioso, aun estaba necesitado.

Se le arrimó desde atrás y le dejó sentir su erección, presionando contra el redondo trasero del telépata. Sus manos cruzaron para poder acariciar los pectorales ajenos, escuchó un suspiro de placer y eso le hizo sonreír. _"¿Sigues muy ansioso cariño?"_ , fue como un mimo en su mente. Pegó su frente contra la cabeza ajena y asintió, su nariz enterrándose en el castaño cabello de su pareja. Le pellizcó los pezones y el menor se retorció entre sus brazos; él ya ardía por dentro, ansioso por volver a follar, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Su mano bajó lentamente por el vientre ajeno, jugó con su ombligo y acarició el pequeño camino de vellos que lo guiaba a su entrepierna. Sollozó al encontrarla flácida, comenzó a acariciarla, tocando los puntos que sabia le encantaban a Charles, pero no podía ponerla tiesa. La sentía palpitar un poco y luego se aflojaba otra vez. Volvió a sollozar.

-Déjame ir al baño cariño-susurró Charles y él, con muy poco entusiasmo, lo liberó de su abrazo. Vio de reojo como se alejaba, el cuerpo blanco caminando en dirección al baño con ese porte elegante que era tan propio del inglés. Erik se mordió el labio al ver ese trasero redondo perdiéndose tras la puerta. Oh dios, Charles era muy guapo y él estaba muy ansioso. Esas piernas blancas se veían deliciosas y, de pronto, tenía un fuerte antojo de tenerlas sobre sus hombros, sujetándolas firme y enterrándole la verga en el culo. Se movió, poniéndose boca abajo en la cama, alzó un poco el trasero y comenzó a acariciar su pene. Estaba desesperado. La tensa verga palpitó en su mano, enviando correntadas de placer por su cuerpo. Se imaginaba a Charles, recostado en la cama, las piernas completamente abiertas, el culo ofrecido, gimiendo con esa carnosa boca roja, y los ojos azules llorosos por lagrimas contenidas. Seria tan placentero, seguro el alfa disfrutaría, le golpearía la próstata y... ¿realmente era necesario que tenga una erección? La idea de Charles, flácido, disfrutando únicamente por la atención en su trasero era sumamente embriagante.

Gimoteó y se masturbó con más fuerza, su mano moviéndose más rápido. Su boca se enterró en la almohada y la mordió con fuerza, queriendo acallar los gemidos. No fue consiente de que el telépata había regresado hasta que lo sintió acostado a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa coqueta y acariciándole con una mano el trasero.

-Vaya que tu imaginación esta activa hoy-susurró. Erik volteó el rostro, para mirarle, estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza y la excitación. Charles se veía resplandeciente. Él estiró la mano para tocarlo pero este se apartó y negó con la cabeza-Tsk, tsk, no mi vida, si tan desesperado estas voy a atenderte. Estabas pensando cosas muy sucias ¿verdad? Quieres tenerme rendido, gimiendo sin sentir nada más que tu polla en mi culo. Te has vuelto un pervertido-el polaco, avergonzado volvió a enterrar el rostro en la almohada, sentía el calor hasta en sus orejas. Mierda, estaba tan perdido en su celo que ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta que Charles podría leer sus pensamientos. Una risa se hizo escuchar, pero él siguió sin moverse.

Soltó un suave gemido al sentir los labios del telépata besando sus glúteos, sus muslos, de manera cariñosa y suave. Ronroneó de placer y sin poder evitarlo alzó un poco sus caderas. Con ambas manos se cubrió la cabeza, queriendo desaparecer, cuando sintió como el flujo y el semen que su pareja había depositado dentro suyo, empezaba a deslizarse por sus piernas. Lo sentía bajando lentamente, pero al parecer al inglés no le importaba ya que al poco tiempo sintió la lengua roja recogerlo, limpiando su piel. Eso le hizo alzar más las caderas, ofreciéndose. Escuchó una nueva risa antes de que el húmedo apéndice comenzara a acariciar su entrada que estaba completamente floja y húmeda. ¿Cuantas veces había sido anudado? No tenía ni idea, pero si Charles quisiera meterle el puño en ese momento seguramente podría. Se sentía tan flojo, y ese era el problema, porque necesitaba aun más sentirse lleno de nuevo. _Sentía hambre_

-¿Hambre? Puede solucionarse-escuchó la voz ¿o acaso fue un pensamiento? Quizá lo segundo, porque la lengua de Charles seguía entretenida lamiendo su entrada. Podía sentirla, abriéndose paso por dentro, lamiendo sus entrañas, jugando con su lubricacion. Una mano se apoyó en su barbilla y él mansamente la levantó, pensando que el alfa quería oír sus gemidos. Dejó escapar varios, acompañados por temblores de su cuerpo. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando, al levantar el rostro, se encontró con Charles sonriendole, mordiendo sus rojos labios en una sonrisa traviesa. Inmediatamente quiso voltear el rostro, para ver _quien_ estaba en su trasero, aunque podía imaginarlo-Shh, no rompas la fantasia cariño-susurró el telépata, mientras le incitaba a levantarse hasta quedar en cuatro. Los ojos celestes de Erik se clavaron en la rojiza virilidad que estaba enfrente suyo, el glande humedecido por unas gotas de precum. Y sintió aún más hambre-Entonces come-fue un tono perverso antes de que el alfa lo jalara de nuevo, suavemente. Erik abrió la boca y sus labios no tardaron en rodear esa deliciosa verga y comenzar a mamarla. Se sentía tan dura en su boca, tan llenadora y le dejaba con un sabor varonil. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo. Podía concentrarse en su tarea de chupar mientras esa lengua, que ahora notaba que era anormalmente larga, seguía jugando dentro de si.

Oh dios, en esos momentos amaba el poder de Charles, amaba que pudiera jugar de aquella manera con su cabeza. No tuvo pudor en alzar las caderas más alto, queriendo sentir mejor esa lengua. Sentía su lubricación bajando entre sus muslos y la saliva escurriendo de su boca y bajando por su barbilla. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Todo era perfecto.

-Oh-gimió al sentir un dedo comenzar a trabajar en su entrada, de forma bastante realista. Durante un segundo la sensación de la verga de Charles en su boca fue confusa, y dudó de cual era el verdadero ¿al que se la estaba mamando o el que le estaba haciendo un beso negro? Realmente no era importante, no cuando el dedo se transformo en tres y su zorra interna aulló de gusto-Dios, Charles esto es...-la verga ahora se paseaba por sus labios, embarrando todo con presemen, y él en vez de estar disgustado por ese acto tan humillante se encontraba a si mismo queriendo volver a atraparla de nuevo en sus labios, pero el maldita telépata se burlaba. Como siempre, Charles se burlaba de él-Por favor...

-Calma darling, estamos jugando. No sean ansioso mi vida-dijo con un tono cariñoso, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y se lo apartaba de la frente. Si, Erik se dio cuenta que estaban jugando, porque cada vez que movía sus caderas, queriendo que esos dedos le penetraran con fuerza, la mano se apartaba, dejándolo ansioso. Vacío, de nuevo estaba vacío, tanto en la boca como en el trasero; y se sentía tan desesperado.

-Charles-sollozó, sintiendo sus ojos empañarse en lagrimas. Nuevamente, movió el trasero hacia atrás, humillándose a si mismo con sus actos pero sintiendo demasiadas ansias por tener los dedos dentro. Hubo una caricia en su entrada, pero ni la más mínima intención de volver a penetrarlo. Su interior se contrajo, casi dolorosamente, desesperado porque algo le abriera-Por favor... no juegues-protestó, una protesta que era muy frecuente en sus momentos de sexo. Una nueva risa y la mano en su cabello ahora se deslizó hacia su nuca. Erik sólo era consiente de manos, manos que hacían erizar su piel y vibrar su cuerpo. Tenia una acariciando su cabello y sus hombros, del Charles al que momentos antes hacia estado chupándosela. Otro par de manos jugaba con su entraba y acariciaba sus muslos, del Charles que hasta hace no mucho estaba dedeándolo. Y otro par (que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido) pellizcándole los pezones. Cada caricia hacía que su cuerpo ardiera aún más, pero no le daban exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-¿Que necesitas cariño?-preguntó la voz cariñosa de su pareja y Erik lloriqueó, moviendo las caderas ansioso.

-Atiéndeme, atiéndeme-suplicó.

-¿Dónde?-el mayor dejó escapar un quejido, no tenía ganas de pensar ni decidir. Sólo quería ser atendido por su alfa, quería que calmara su celo, quería que volviera a follarlo y que volviera a anudarlo y que terminara de llenar su interior así cada vez que Erik se movía sentía la simiente bajando. La semilla de su alfa, su alfa... dentro suyo-¿Aquí?-al instante sintió una boca cálida rodando su glande y dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Se sentía tan real ¿ese era el Charles real? ¿se la estaba chupando? Su cuerpo se tensó y él volvió a mover la cadera, esta vez queriendo follar esa tibia cavidad. El Charles que se la estaba chupando dejó escapar un ronroneo de gusto, disfrutando del acto; el que estaba enfrente suyo soltó una risa, y el que estaba atrás le susurró "Shh, tranquilo amor", de manera cariñosa. No tuvo ni idea de cual era el real, pero no le importó. Tenía a tres Charles para él, atendiéndolo, cumpliendo sus fantasias. Sentía que podía morir en ese instante y sería de gusto-¿O aquí?-preguntó segundos después el Charles a sus espaldas, y le abrió las nalgas de par a par antes de volver a enterrar el rostro entre estas. Erik gimió con fuerza, arqueándose como un felino, sus dedos enterrándose en las sabanas queriendo drenar un poco de todo el placer que sentía. Cerró los ojos, obligándose a recordar cómo respirar, la sobre estimulación lo tenia atontado, ni siquiera era consciente de si mismo. Dejó escapar un sollozo cuando ese rostro salió de entre sus nalgas, incluso sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por su mejilla... necesitaba que le follara-Aquí, aquí cariño, aquí estoy-el Charles enfrente suyo le tomó el mentón y se lo hizo levantar un poco más. La verga volvió a frotarse contra sus labios y Erik mansamente abrió su boca. Necesitaba sentir que le follaban, y si no era su culo el que recibía atención al menos deseaba que le follaran la boca-Oh dios, ese pensamiento es... eres tan sucio mi vida-dijo la voz excitada del telépata. Al instante sintió un tirón en el cabello de su nuca, obligándolo a dejar la cabeza quieta. Entreabrió los ojos para mirar a su pareja entre sus oscuras pestañas embarradas de lagrimas. No paso ni un segundo antes de que Charles comenzara a embestir contra su boca, primero suavemente, pero llegando profundo, generándole pequeñas arqueadas de a momentos-. ¿Tan ansioso estas de que te follen que no te importa que sea por tu boca? Dios, amo cuando estas así de hambriento-gimió el menor, moviendo más rápidamente sus caderas.

Erik se atragantó un par de veces, pero no le importó, sólo relajo su boca, dejándose usar. Eso era lo que quería, ser usado y atendido por su alfa, estar completamente lleno, sentir las embestidas profanando sus aguje...-¡Mhhhtt!-el gemido murió atorado contra la verga de su pareja, cuando sintió un pene comenzar a penetrar su entrada. Le había tomado por sorpresa y una correntada de placer lo surco de pies a cabeza. Separó un poco las piernas, para relajarse mejor, aunque no hacía falta, estaba laxo y la virilidad de Charles ya estaba hasta el fondo. Podía sentir los testículos ajenos chocando contra sus nalgas y se preguntó si ese seria el verdadero Charles, si volvería a regarle con su esencia y marcarlo como suyo. Sentirse así, con el trasero y la boca llenos con la verga de su alfa era sumamente erótico; sus agujeros estaban siendo usados, complaciendo al hombre que amaba, y era tan placentero sentirse así.

Charles comenzó a moverse, Erik lo sintió golpear directo en su próstata y hubiera aullado de no ser que su boca seguía ocupada. El ritmo de a poco se volvió constante, y él estaba en el cielo, con una boca rodeando su pene, un miembro en su trasero y otro entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, alguna parte enferma y retorcida de él amaba sentirse así de atravesado, lleno, satisfecho. Se concentró en las manos que sujetaban sus nalgas, manteniendolas abiertas y en posición, y la otra mano que aferraba su nuca para que estuviera su boca dispuesta. Estaba mal, pero le gustaba sentirse así de sometido, por su alfa, el mismo que estaba dedicándole deliciosas atenciones con su boca.

¿Y que si le gustaba estar así? ¿Y que si le gustaba estar dominado y sometido ante Charles? Era su pareja, era su alfa, y sabia que lo respetaba. No era humillante, era delicioso, era lo más delicioso que hubiese sentido nunca. Era su alfa, era su alfa, y él lo amaba tanto, y estaba tan caliente y ansioso y excitado y... empezó a mover las caderas, empujándose ansioso contra esa virilidad, empujándose tanto como podía para estar el menor tiempo posible sin tenerla en su interior. El vaivén en su boca lo incentivaba a moverse más, podía ser que la cama estuviera moviéndose o...

-Voy a apagar tus poderes cariño, estas derritiendo todo-no supo cual Charles dijo aquello, y tampoco pensó en quejarse. Sintió una sensación extraña en la cabeza y de pronto todo el metal que siempre sentía a su alrededor desapareció. Eso le hizo sentirse vulnerable, pero sólo lo excitó más. Estaba allí, con su alfa, su poderoso alfa dominandole por completo. Estaba rendido, estaba siendo follado, estaba disfrutándolo como puta-. Deja de pensar tanto-le susurró, algún Charles, alguno que no fuera el que estaba ocupado chupando su pene. Erik intentó asentir, una caricia en su cabello terminó de relajarlo, él ronroneó con su boca llena, sintiendo la saliva seguir embarrando su barbilla. Otra mano le limpió cariñosamente-. Te ves hermoso-ronroneó el telépata, él apenas abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Charles se veía hermoso, sudado, colorado, mordiéndose el labio. Sí, ese debía ser el Charles verdadero. Queriendo darle más placer acarició con su lengua el pene en su boca y sintió un gemido de gusto.

Estaba confiado hasta que sintió el nudo presionarse contra su entrada. ¿El nudo? El Charles que tenia en su boca no tenia nudo. ¿Entonces el verdadero era el que estaba fol...? oh dios, daba igual, alzó un poco más las caderas, sintiendo ese bulto presionar contra su orificio, robándole un gemido que salió desde su pecho. El nudo se hizo paso, entrando un poco. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus manos apretaron con más fuerte las sabanas, tironeándola, jalándola, y él se retorció como si fuera metal fundiéndose ante el calor... y de pronto se detuvo, cuando Charles salió de su interior. Sollozó, gimoteó, empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, ofreciendolas, exigiendo que le penetre. Sus dientes rasparon el pene en su boca a modo de castigo, pero ese Charles gimió como si aquello le gustara.

 _"Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame. Anúdame. Atórame amor, por favor"_ , sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que una nueva embestida, lenta pero continua, volviera a abrirle. Esta vez el nudo se presionó y no dejo de profanar su carne hasta que quedo completamente a dentro. Erik pudo sentir como su cuerpo lo succionaba, lo tragaba, y ese bulto gigante palpitaba dentro suyo incentivando su próstata y su pene al mismo tiempo. Sentía que iba a explotar, todo su cuerpo vibraba y estaba sensible-¿Lo sientes amor? ¿Sientes como tu trasero goloso me succiona?-dijo con voz agitada su alfa, empujando con más fuerza el pene dentro de la boca de su omega. Ni bien sintió la primera descarga de semen en su interior, su cuerpo se convulsionó y le llegó su propio orgasmo. La garganta del otro Charles se apresuró a tragar todo su miembro, y beber toda su esencia. Su pene bombeaba dentro de ese húmeda cavidad, regándolo con su semilla. Mientras se venia, sentía las manos de ese Charles acariciándole las caderas cariñosamente, como si le pidiera que se relajara. Pero Erik no podía relajarse, estaba alucinando por el exceso de placer.

Un nuevo embiste, en su boca, en su trasero... era lo mismo, sentía que Charles le había atravesado de una punta a otra. Su interior estaba siendo regado de nuevo por su alfa, y si no tuviera un pene adelante y otro atrás, estaba seguro de que habría caído a la cama, temblorosamente. Esas dos vergas, reales o no, lo mantenían en cuatro, a pesar de que él no tenía fuerzas ni en los brazos ni en las piernas. Se sorprendió cuando una húmeda semilla embarró su boca, y empezó a gimotear como un cachorro mientras intentaba tragar ese liquido que le parecía extrañamente delicioso. Mientras tanto, el Charles entre sus piernas limpiaba con la lengua su virilidad que de a poco se iba durmiendo.

El Charles a sus espaldas respiraba agitado, de a poco se le fue recargando, dándole unas ultimas caricias. Erik quería disfrutar del anudamiento, pero ya no aguantaba esa pose. Una nueva risa, esta vez fueron los tres Charles. El que se la había chupado, desapareció tras unos últimos besos en su vientre, y Erik entró en duda si el que tenia en su boca o en su trasero era el real. Ojala el del trasero, así quedaban abotonados un rato. De a poco el miembro que estaba entre sus labios se fue retirando, suavemente, no desapareció, sino que se retiró, y las manos de Charles continuaron acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo hiciste genial cariño-susurró este, antes de inclinarse a besarle la frente. Luego, lo empujó para que quedara recostado, boca abajo, sus extremidades extendidas y sueltas, algo acalambradas. El Charles a su espalda siguió el movimiento, recostándote encima suyo, pero segundos después desapareció, vaciando muy repentinamente su trasero y haciendole lloriquear. El otro Charles, el único que quedaba, continuó acariciándole la cabeza y susurrando palabras cariñosas que Erik no alcanzo a entender. Se limitó a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada e intentar superar ese vacío repentino que le había dejado... extraño, ligeramente insatisfecho-¿Insatisfecho?

-N-no...-no alcanzó a terminar de excusarse cuando la mano que acariciaba su cabello desapareció también. Durante un segundo temió haber enfadado a Charles, seguramente lo hizo, era un maldito avariento que vivía necesitado de tener algo en el trasero. Estaba por disculparse cuando escuchó una risa un poco alejada. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, aunque sentía que no le quedaba nada de energía.

-Eso fue un espectáculo realmente encantador-dijo la voz de su pareja. Erik frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro para mirarle. Charles estaba sentado en un sofa, apartado, tenia puesto unos boxer blancos pero había sacado su erección por fuera de ellos y la masturbaba con un ritmo perezoso. Erik parpadeó confundido ¿en que momento llegó Charles allá? Al ver la sonrisa ajena aumentar, de pronto se sintió avergonzado.

Charles había dicho "espectáculo", la palabra retumbó en su cabeza-Ninguno era tú, ¿verdad?-preguntó, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía. El telépata sonrió de costado, de una forma traviesa y sumamente pervertida.

-No cariño, lo siento. Pero cuando tu estabas todo ansioso y empezaste a acariciarme, de verdad no tenia energía-se disculpó, irguiéndose un poco en el sofa. Su pene había quedado atrapado por el elástico de su ropa interior, y seguía acariciándose de manera desinteresada-. Tú estas en celo, y me encanta, pero no tenemos el mismo ritmo.-admitió, aunque no se sentía muy culpable por ello.

-Dios, debo ser inso...

-Ni siquiera lo digas-le detuvo, con una mirada un poco severa. No quería escucharlo, le gustaba ese Erik-Me encanta que seas así de exigente-admitió, levantándose perezosamente del sofa y estirándose. Los ojos del omega se quedaron clavados en esa virilidad, que se rozaba contra el vientre ajeno-. Pero no podía atenderte en ese momento, necesitaba descansar un poco-los ojos azules miraron al omega con renovada lujuria, cosa que hizo que este se avergonzara. Joder, que vergüenza-. Y este pequeño espectáculo me ha puesto de muy buen humor.-continuó, acercándose un par de pasos-. Verte así, disfrutando por ser atravesado por mi... dios, la forma en la que alzabas tus caderas era simplemente peca...

-Dios santo, que vergüenza-Erik volvió a girar el rostro, sentía las mejillas arderle y quería desaparecer. Imaginar que Charles le había estado mirando mientras él estaba follando con otros tres Charles era sumamente vergonzoso. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo, seguramente se había visto como una zorra necesitada y sucia. Por eso odiaba tanto los celos-. Estabas mirando. Eres un maldito hij...

-Oh vamos Erik, no seas mojigato. Muchas cosas salieron de tu hermosa cabeza, yo no hice nada más que darte lo que querías-terminó de acercarse a la cama y acarició suavemente los cabellos de su pareja-. No te sientas avergonzado, eso fue sin duda... joder, fue la mejor imagen que he visto en mi vida. No tienes idea de lo sexy que te veías...-continuó, bajando su mano un poco para acariciarle la nuca-Eres sumamente sensual cuando te entregas a tus deseos. Deberías hacerlo más seguido-el menor se subió a la cama y besó los hombros de su pareja, quien tembló sutilmente-. Y luego de ver eso, tengo tantas ganas de hacerte mio... ¿puedo Erik?-preguntó, mientras su mano bajaba suavemente por la espalda ajena antes de enterrarse entre sus nalgas. Al tocar su agujero soltó un gemido-Oh, estas tan flojo y húmedo... tu cuerpo realmente reaccionó como si te hubiera anudado-se acomodó a su lado mientras seguía acariciándole y besándole los hombros. El cuerpo del omega estaba caliente y aunque no decía nada, Charles podía sentir el rumor placentero de su mente. Se acercó a su oído y sonrió-Yo también creo que podría entrarte mi puño-dijo con un tono muy ronco y bajo. El cuerpo de Erik tembló de pies a cabeza, como si hubiera sido sacudido por una onda eléctrica. Charles dejó escapar una risita-. Pero podemos probarlo en otra ocasión, ahora realmente quiero...-no terminó sus palabras, sólo se repegó al cuerpo de su omega y le dejó sentir la virilidad presionándose contra su muslo-¿Quieres que te folle, amor?-preguntó, acariciando de nuevo la empapada entrada y metiendo dos dedos dentro de él. Erik volvió a estremecerse y contrajo su cuerpo. Charles amaba sentirlo así, tan flojo y lubricado, tan listo para él.

-Estoy muy sensible-gimoteó, volteando el rostro para mirar al inglés. El alfa le devolvió la mirada, estudió sus ojos claros que estaban brillosos y su rostro aún colorado. A pesar de todo, sus pupilas seguían demostrando lujuria.

-Estas sensible pero lo deseas-aseguró, comenzando a mover sus dedos suavemente. El omega cerró los ojos y gimió nuevamente, apretando las sabanas y contrayéndose aún más. Charles podía sentir como ese interior se apretaba, prácticamente asfixiando sus dedos. Imaginar meter su miembro allí lo llevaba al delirio. Agregó otro dedo, y bajo su vista para ver como ese delicioso agujero se los tragaba, se mordió el labio antes de añadir el meñique. Erik gimoteó, sacudiendo el trasero. El inglés no podía dejar de mirar, esos cuatro dedos, abriéndole, tragándose casi su mano completa era... joder, estaba realmente caliente luego de haber visto esa deliciosa "película porno"-Dios, sí, definitivamente quiero meterte mi puño alguna vez, ¿te lo imaginas?

-Por dios, Charles...-el omega volvió a morder la almohada, la baba de nuevo bañaba su mandíbula. Esos cuatro dedos lo tenían completamente abierto y era tan delicioso.

-Sentirías como mi mano te folla, como llega hasta el fondo... joder-Erik miró de nuevo a su pareja, lo vio masturbándose. La cara de Charles era de puro deseo cosa que hizo que él se sintiera más deseoso-¿Puedo follarte, Erik? ¿Si?-preguntó en un tono necesitado-Yo sé que tu quieres...

-Joder, sí-respondió, y luego mordió con fuerza sus labios. Quería, lo deseaba mucho, pero realmente estaba tan sensible que no sabía si podía tolerarlo. Hasta el roce de las sabanas le resultaba placentero y, al mismo tiempo, eso lo sobrestimulaba haciendo que se tense-. Pero no sé si podre soportarlo, no tengo energía y...

-No tienes que hacer nada-susurró, Charles, moviendo sus dedos con ganas, sacándolos y metiéndolos, viendo su mano empapada en líquidos. Erik se retorció nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, era como si ya no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, como si su sistema nervioso actuara por su cuenta. Sintió una descarga desde una parte muy interna de su cuerpo, y al instante un cumulo de lubricación bajo por su entrada. El alfa retiró su mano para verla descender entre sus piernas, viendo como los muslos quedaban húmedos y brillosos-. Tu cuerpo quiere-insistió, con voz ronca. Con un movimiento ágil se colocó encima del omega, sus manos le acariciaron sus estrechas caderas mientras le besaba los hombros. Lo sentía temblar y era tan embriagador tenerlo tan sensible y dispuesto. No podía contener sus ganas de querer hacerle el amor. Se acomodó sobre él, colocando su pene entre sus nalgas y comenzando a balancearse suavemente, frotándose-¿Puedo?-preguntó, mordiéndole el hombro mientras seguía moviéndose.

-No lo sé-sollozó Erik, pero contradictoriamente alzó un poco sus caderas. Charles aprovechó para acomodarse y moverse mejor, dejando que su glande se frotara contra esa húmeda entrada, sintiéndola palpitar como loca ante el contacto de su miembro. Le gustaba tener a Erik así, completamente al borde de sus sensaciones. Se veía tan sensual, con su cuerpo marcado y musculoso desbordado de placer. Se empujó suavemente contra su entrada, tentándolo, pero sin penetrarlo. Frotándose contra sus pliegues pero deslizándose fuera ni bien sentía su cálido interior querer succionarle-Dios, sí, sí, sí puedes-gimoteó el pelirrojo, alzando un poco más las caderas para ofrecerse. El alfa se mordió el labio al ver la curvatura de esa nalgas que estaban tan dispuestas para él. Erik se veía tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

-Oh, dios. Eres tan hermoso mi amor-le besó el hombro una vez más, pero luego se apartó, para poder observar mientras acomodaba su pene contra el trasero de su amante. Se frotó nuevamente, sintiendo esa entrada floja, pero al mismo tiempo apretada. Con tanto sexo, el cuerpo de Erik se había acostumbrado a recibirlo, por eso estaba tan flojo, pero al mismo tiempo todos sus músculos estaban tensos-. Voy a entrar, amor-anunció, tomando con firmeza su miembro y presionando un poco. Gimió, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Realmente Erik estaba muy apretado y podía sentirlo apretando aún más cuando su interior palpitaba aceleradamente al ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Era el cielo, el verdadero cielo. Estaban tan unidos.

-Joder-Erik no tenía fuerza para mantener las caderas arriba, pero las manos de su pareja le mantenían en su lugar. Sentía que iba a estallar. Todo su interior se encontraba sumamente sensible, podía sentir cada pulgada de Charles.

-Dios, Erik, estas tan apretado-susurró, inclinándose de nuevo, para volver a besar sus hombros y su nuca. Era delicioso sentir a su pareja así, le gustaría estar de frente y besarlo apasionadamente, pero se contentó con esto, con poder morder sus hombros y llenar de marcas su piel. Su Erik, su hermoso Erik, todo suyo. Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente al principio, sintiendo que ante el mínimo roce Erik se estremecía y se contraía de nuevo. Era como si ese cuerpo no quisiera dejarle salir, era delicioso sentirse atrapado en su interior. De a poco fue acelerando el ritmo, moviéndose con más firmeza, sus dedos se clavaron en las caderas ajenas, rasguñándolo un poco. Joder, más allá de que hubiera estado cansado y todo, estar así, compartir un celo con Erik, era el verdadero cielo.

-Joder, joder, joder, joder-el omega sollozaba, sintiendo como un cosquilleo violento se había asentado en su estomago. Sentir a Charles moverse era una locura, y cuando lo sintió golpear su próstata prácticamente aulló. Sintió algo convulsionare dentro suyo y ya no pudo contener ningún gemido (prácticamente gritos) de placer. Si su cuerpo estaba sensible, su próstata...sentir los golpes en su próstata era demasiado. Tres golpes certeros fueron suficientes para sentir un vacío en el cuerpo, como si el alma le abandonara-¡CHARLES!-gimió con fuerza, temblando por completo y sin poder respirar por unos pocos segundos. Su entrepierna estalló en un nuevo orgasmo, orgasmo que le hizo temblar por completo. No pudo mantener abierto los ojos ni pudo moverse, ni nada. Era como si su mundo acabara de estallar, no podía recuperar el aliento, la vida misma acaba de irsele en el orgasmo, y a pesar de que todo fue como una enorme explosión, salieron muy pocas gotas de semen de su miembro. Había quedado prácticamente seco. Sus ultimas energías se fueron en ese orgasmo, se sentía derrumbado.

-Acabaste sin que te tocara, eso fue tan sexy-gimoteó Charles. Erik había volteado el rostro para poder respirar, sino sentía que iba a morir en ese momento. El telépata aprovechó para darle un beso apasionado en esos delgados labios que ni respondían. Su pareja parecía completamente ida. Él se quedó quieto hasta que el cuerpo de Erik dejó de temblar, pero luego, volvió a embestir con el mismo ritmo de antes, queriendo alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Quería volver a llenar a Erik con su esencia, ya se había venido tantas veces dentro de él que se imaginaba que estaría días botando su semen, era tan sexy imaginárselo así: empapado de su simiente.

-Joder, Charles, espera, espera...-Erik gimoteó nervioso, estirándose para atrapar una almohada y abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Necesitaba algo a que aferrarse, algo que le diera un poco de calma, sentía que iba a partirse, a romperse, a morir por culpa del sexo. Su interior ardía, quemaba, y era lindo pero... era demasiado. Sollozó con fuerza, apretando más la almohada-Ya no puedo-susurró en voz baja. El telépata besó su mejilla, bebiendo de sus lagrimas, pero no dejó de moverse.

-Amor, si puedes, sólo relájate-le susurró.

-No, no, es demasiado yo... yo... siento que voy venirme y no puedo y...-volvió a sollozar. Charles le soltó la cadera para sujetarle las manos, obligándolo a que suelte la almohada y se estire.

-Solo relájate, hazme caso... relájate...-le mantuvo los brazos extendidos y Erik sintió que podía respirar un poco mejor. El placer parecía electrocutarle desde la punta del dedo del pie, atravesando todo su cuerpo hasta su mente-Amor... sólo un poco más...-Charles le mordió el hombro mientras embestía más fuerte, en un ultimo movimiento se presiono, queriendo que esa apretada entrada le hiciera lugar. Erik volvió a sollozar-. Solo un poco más, déjame venirme en ti...

-Quiero venirme-rogó. Las manos de Charles soltaron las suyas y volaron a su cabeza, apoyándose a cada lado, acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos. Inmediatamente, Erik sintió al alfa en su mente, fue extraño, porque se sentía al borde del orgasmo pero sin poder llegar y luego... luego Charles embistió con firmeza, metiéndole su nudo, y él sintió una nueva correntada, pero distinta a lo que había sentido jamas. Gritó su nuevo orgasmo, un orgasmo que le atravesó el cuerpo y que explotó en un rincón sensible de su mente. Su miembro estaba flácido, ninguna gota de semen salió de él, pero el orgasmo fue uno de los más increíbles que el hubiera sentido jamas. Era el mismo nirvana, una marea de placer bajando por cada miembro, dejándolos cosquillando; una explosión de alegría en el pecho, una sacudida en su mente. Le faltó el aliento, no podía mover el cuerpo, sentía que si no se hubiera aferrado a las sabanas hubiera desaparecido, hubiera hecho estallar todo. ¡Se sentía tan eufórico! Y libre, y preso y mareado... grito mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Charles se alojó dentro suyo, derramando su simiente en lo más profundo. A él también le costaba respirar. Ambos estaban completamente empapados de sudor y pegajosos. Se quedaron en una especie de trance, donde sus mentes eran un lío enredado sin saber bien donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. El telépata se obligó a separarlas y tras unos pocos minutos notó que ambos se habían calmado un poco. La cabeza de Erik seguía alterada, sin poder concebir del todo el placer que acaba de experimentar. Charles le besó los hombros queriendo calmarlo, el cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba laxo como si no pudiera moverlo. El inglés le soltó la cabeza y estiró sus manos, para sujetar las ajenas-¿Cómo te sientes?-susurró en su oreja, mirando el rostro de su pareja que tenía los ojos cerrados. El omega apenas y los abrió, lo miró entre sus pestañas. Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales Charles besó las lagrimas de sus mejillas y enredó sus piernas juntas.

-Amado-respondió finalmente, con una voz intangible. Charles sonrió y continuó acariciando sus brazos. Inmediatamente, Erik volvió a cerrar los ojos. Aún sentía como su interior sufría secuelas del orgasmo, aunque más calmadas. Nunca en la vida se había sentido así, la mente no le funcionaba bien. El alfa siguió masajeando sus hombros, finalmente deslizó las manos hasta acariciar su vientre haciendo círculos alrededor del ombligo.

-Es que te amo tanto-respondió, dejando la mano quieta apretada contra las sabanas y el estomago de Erik. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada, a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido, con un sentimiento de extraña felicidad instalada dentro suyo. Charles continuó acariciándole hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Sin duda, el momento era perfecto.

 **Espero que el lemon haya sido buena compensación :) No estoy segura de cómo quedo, lo releí varias veces y lo dejé lo mejor que pude. Espero que no haya quedado muy cuadrado, leí por ahí que les gustaba como lo escribía, y me pusieron nerviosa jaja**

 **Hacía mucho que no escribía uno y este ya lo tenía medio escrito, pero sólo pedasitos. ¿Les resultó sexy tres Charles? Ay ojala les haya gustado y haya cumplido las deudas y expectativas.**

 **Recuerden que el celo de Erik la otra vez había sido por las plantas de Azazel y que Emma había hecho algo en su cabeza para que se desinhibiera, por eso ahora esta más recatado, como es él. Al menos intenta ser recatado xD**

 **En fin, muchas muchas gracias por todo. Espero que nos leamos pronto. Mil besitos!**


	13. Los Otros

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tenía algo super importante que decirles y me olvide e.e Llevo dos horas mirando el capítulo intentando descubrir qué era, pero ni idea.**

 **Eclipse de la mente, total. Iba a hacer una encuesta de algo, y no me acuerdo xDDD**

 **Pero bueno, dejando mis problemas de lado, ¡espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo! Ojala me digan que les parece, adoro sus opiniones,**

 **enjoy!**

 **LOS OTROS**

Moira llegó a la mansión, estacionó el auto enfrente y se quedó contemplándola un momento. No había esperado volver, mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias. Se obligó a respirar lo más tranquilo posible, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sabía que el hombre al que iba a enfrentar era un telépata pero Charles siempre había respetado la privacidad de las personas y esperaba que este momento no fuera la excepción.

Cuando junto el valor suficiente, salió del auto e inmediatamente bajó sus bolsos. Si no lo hacía ahora, no iba a tener las agallas de quedarse. Tomó sus cosas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros. Caminó hacía la puerta y golpeó, aunque sabía perfectamente que la mansión era enorme y quizá no la escucharían. Al entrar, notó que todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, le sorprendió un poco que no hubiera personas, más mutantes, después de todo sabía perfectamente que el sueño de Charles era hacer una escuela. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras que conectaban con el primer piso, y se quedó meditando si lo mejor sería ir a su antigua habitación y acomodarse. ¿O quizás eso sería demasiado impertinente?

-¿Moira?-se giró para ver a Hank, que venia de la cocina. El joven lucía ligeramente confundido de verla. Parpadeó como si no lo creyera, mientras se acercaba unos pasos-¿Qué haces a...?

-Hank, hola-dejó sus cosas apoyadas en el piso y se giró para verlo de frente-. Estoy buscando a Charles, tengo algo de que hablar con él y... pensé que me podía quedar unos días-admitió, intentando mostrarse muy segura en eso.

-Oh, claro pero... no creo que puedas hablar con Charles ahora. Esta ocupado-comentó, mirando de reojo hacía arriba. No se escuchaban gemidos, lo cual era bastante bueno, no quería ser él quien explicara eso. También era relajante, la noche anterior no había podido dormir con tanto ruido. Charles en serio debería considerar invertir en insonorizar su cuarto.

-Realmente es importante lo que tengo que decirle. ¿Crees que más tarde él...?

-Esta realmente ocupado. Lo estará por un par de días-respondió, esperando que la chica entendiera. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se revolvió el cabello, algo incomodo.

-¿Esta de viaje o...?

-¡Moira!-la agente se giró, sorprendida, y se quedó sin aire durante unos segundos al ver a Sean a punto de bajar.

-Sean-susurró, casi sin voz. Hank carraspeó algo incomodo, luego se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

-Los dejo solos. Sean deberías ayudar a Moira a subir sus cosas-comentó, caminando rápidamente hacía el laboratorio. No sabía que podía pasar con esa chica allí; es decir, él sabía que ella se acostaba con Charles, y también sabía que a Erik no le agradaba nada, pero lo que le daba más dudas era ¿cómo se tomaría Alex su reaparición y el obvio interés que Sean tenía con ella? El rubio parecía haber olvidado por completo su enamoramiento hacia el ex beta, pero nunca nada era certero.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sean bajó rápidamente las escaleras, acercándose a la castaña. Sin poder contenerse la abrazó, pero ella se quedó tensa entre sus brazos.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte. Te he extrañado-comentó, se inclinó para tomar las cosas que la chica había dejado en el piso y se las colocó al hombro-. Te acompaño a tu habitación.

-Esta bien-respondió ella, sin saber como actuar. No había querido ver a Sean tan pronto. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó caer las cosas al piso. Rápidamente se acercó a la agente, ansioso; colocó su mano en el cabello castaño, y quiso jalarla para unir sus labios, pero la mujer volteó el rostro. Sean sintió la angustia asentándose en su pecho, ahora como omega era mucho más sensible y... sentía que sus sentimientos por Moira eran aún más fuertes-. Sean, espera... ya te había dicho que lo nuestro no era posible-protestó apartándolo. Lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos, arrugó la nariz al sentir un aroma extraño en él, más no comentó nada-. Necesito que olvides lo que paso entre nosotros. Eso fue un error, tú eres muy joven y...

-Sé que soy joven, Moira. Pero te amo ¿Acaso eso no es lo importante? Yo... haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo y para ser la persona que mereces. Siento en mis venas que mi lugar es contigo-insistió. Sintiendo que era verdad, sus nuevos instintos parecían gritar que Moira era la mujer para él.

-Y todo eso es muy dulce, Sean, pero soy una mujer adulta. Yo no puedo estar contigo, aún eres muy joven y no estas viendo esto con perspectiva...tenemos una diferencia de edad de... ¿diez años? No podríamos tener nada serio. Tienes que ser racional y...

-¡No puedo ser racional si estoy enamorado! No entiendo porqué no puedes corresponderme, ¿qué hay de todo lo que pasamos juntos?-preguntó, apretando los labios. Sentía los ojos arderle, pero no quería dejar caer las lagrimas, la idea era que ella lo viera fuerte, no como alguien débil. Todo era más difícil ahora, teniendo en cuenta que era un omega.

-¡Fue un error, Sean! Estaba confundida. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo estar contigo, eres demasiado joven. Aún tienes un montón de cosas por vivir y yo ya soy una mujer con la vida hecha. Necesito a alguien en mi misma posición que pueda...

-¿Prefieres a alguien como Charles que no te ama pero que puede ofrecerte cosas y...?

-No se trata de lo material, por dios, ¡es madurez! Necesito alguien maduro, alguien centrado, alguien fuerte-bufó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico con completa seriedad. Sean apretó los labios, ya no tenía ni ganas de pelear. La angustia se había instalado en su pecho y sólo quería irse a su cuarto, ¡malditos omegas que eran tan sensibles y...!

-Bien. Pero te arrepentirás Moira. Nadie te va a amar como yo, ya lo veras, cada vez que te sientas sola-el chico junto fuerzas para irse, le dio una ultima mirada a esa mujer que amaba tanto y luego se marchó, con el corazón destrozado. Le dolía pensar, que algo tan simple como la edad, hacía que ella no lo viera como el hombre enamorado que era. ¡Hasta se había inyectado por ella! ¡Había dado vuelta su vida por ella! Pero no lo veía, sólo veía aquello que creía necesitar:

Madurez. La madurez le ganaba al amor.

Esos estaban siendo los mejores días en la vida de Charles, compartir el celo con Erik era simplemente delicioso. No se comparaba a compartirlo con otros omegas, su pareja era perfecta y cada día era un torbellino de pasión y desenfreno. Seguirle el ritmo era un poco difícil, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose. Ahora había aprovechado que el polaco estaba durmiendo, y había bajado a la cocina. Se tardó un poco preparando lo que iban a comer, ya que realmente buscó un poco de todo para una dieta balanceada. Eran pasada la media noche y estaba tranquilo, suponía que su omega seguía durmiendo así que no tenia apuro. Terminó de acomodar todo en una bandeja, y luego se fue rumbo a su cuarto. Quería llegar rápidamente, ya que había salido de forma furtiva y sólo tenia la ropa interior, que le llegaba a medio muslo, y una camisa de Erik que le quedaba ligeramente grande. Subió las escalaras casi saltando y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Charles!-durante un segundo creyó que estaba alucinando, pero cuando se giró, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Moira estaba allí, enfrente de él. No podía creerlo, ¿qué hacía esa mujer allí? Miró de reojo la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose algo nervioso. No sabía cómo iba a tomar Erik eso, esa mujer nunca le cayó muy bien.

-Moira, hola-respondió, carraspeando suavemente y acomodándose un poco la ropa. No estaba muy cómodo estando semidesnudo junto a ella, en el pasillo en medio de la noche, y con su omega a una puerta de distancia-. No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cómo...?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Charles. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

-Oh, darling, es media noche y no es muy buen momento ¿No puedes...?-la mujer negó con la cabeza y se acercó un par de pasos.

-De verdad, Charles, es sumamente importante. Necesito decírtelo cuanto antes-el hombre suspiró, apoyó la bandeja en un estante que había cerca y asintió. No tenía ganas de lidiar con eso ahora, pero lo mejor era acabar rápido. Todo sería mucho peor si se quedaban hablando allí y Erik los descubría.

-Déjame ir por un pantalón ¿si?-cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola y enfrente suyo apareció Erik. Lucia ligeramente adormilado y sólo tenía puestos unos boxer negros demasiado ajustados.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó, con la voz ronca por el sueño. Charles se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer-Necesito que...-justo en ese momento, Charles miró para el costado y fue lo peor que pudo hacer, ya que Erik se asomó. Ni bien vio a la agente, su expresión se puso completamente tensa-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó, con obvia molestia en su voz. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el telépata, se quedó contemplando fijamente su pecho descubierto por la camisa, y su escasa ropa interior. Apretó los labios y la vena de su cuello se marcó, palpitando fuertemente.

-Ella sólo necesita decirme algo, Erik. Dame un momento y...

-Charles yo creo que...

-Cállate-Erik se giró a mirar a la agente con sus ojos plagados de ira. Su mandíbula estaba sumamente tensa, cosa que ponía nervioso a Charles su omega seguía en celo y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar-. Vete.-le gruñó a la castaña.

-Erik, cariño, por...-Charles apoyó la mano en el brazo de su pareja, intentando contenerlo, pero este lo empujó, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de al lado de la puerta e inmediatamente lo atrapó entre esta y su cuerpo.

-Has que se vaya-le dijo. Sus ojos estaba oscurecidos y, cuando se le acercó más, Charles pudo sentir la erección ajena presionándose contra su estomago. Ahogó un jadeo, tenía el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza que le daba estar así frente a alguien-. Eres mio, ¿por qué demonios estas con ella en medio de la noche, semidesnudo, cuando yo estoy en ce...?

-Moira, por favor, después hablamos-repitió el telépata. Estaba avergonzado, pero sentir la forma en la que Erik se le presionaba, sus manos posesivas sujetándole las caderas y esa mirada que le devoraba ya había hecho que se pusiera algo duro. Erik gruñó cuando fue ignorado, sus manos inmediatamente tomaron las piernas de Charles y las alzaron, robando un nuevo jadeó de los labios ajenos. Agarró a Charles desde los muslos y lo obligó a que le abrazara las caderas con sus piernas. Se le afirmo aún más, acomodando su ingle entre ellas. El telépata inmediatamente se abrazó a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente por la boca. Sentía la entrepierna de Erik presionar entre sus nalgas, y si no fuera por la ropa toda la situación seria sumamente morbosa.

La agente seguía allí, estática, sin poder creer lo que veía. Allí estaba el alfa con el que tantas veces había follado, siendo empotrado contra la pared por un omega, y parecía disfrutarlo. Y no era cualquier omega, era nada más y menos que Erik. Su mente no podía digerirlo del todo.

-Haz que se vaya o te follare delante de ella-la frase fue acompañada de una embestida. Charles gimió de nuevo arañando la espalda ajena, al sentir como la boca de Erik se había hecho lugar por su cuello y estaba succionando y mordiendo con posesividad. Las uñas del telépata se clavaron en la amplia espalda, rasguñándole.

-Erik, darling, por favor vamos a...-gimió de nuevo al sentir las manos del pelirrojo agarrar por completo sus nalgas y esos dedos intentar hacerse lugar en su canutillo. Sabía que no había mucho por hacer, no era muy inteligente querer razonar con un omega en celo y pedirle que se calme. Tomó aire y se forzó a concentrarse mientras se llevaba los dedos a la sien y entraba en la mente de Moira, haciendo que se gire y se vaya, como si allí no pasara nada. Ni bien la agente se marchó, Charles volvió a aferrarse a su omega y lo apretó entre sus piernas, disfrutando de sentirlo tan apasionado y dominante.

-Eres mio eres mio... ¿qué demonios haces con ella vestido así? Tu eres mio...-repitió, recargando su frente con la ajena y mirando a los ojos al telépata. Los ojos del omega estaban completamente oscurecidos, como si fueran pasión pura. El deseo estaba mezclado con la posesividad y los celos, y Charles se sintió embriagado por ellos.

-Soy tuyo cariño, soy tuyo-respondió lamiendo los labios ajenos. Erik gruñó y lo apretó aún más contra la pared, removiéndose, logrando que su erección, aun atrapada entre los boxers, se acomodara entre las nalgas ajenas.

-Quiero follarte-demandó, mientras subía una de sus manos para intentar bajar el boxer de Charles. El telépata se removió un poco, sintiendo como el vientre le quemaba. Antes, nunca se imaginó que ser follado pudiera resultarle erótico, pero Erik había cambiado y movido todo sus parámetros, y una parte de él se moría por tenerlo dentro.

-Vamos al cuarto, amor. Aquí alguien puede vernos y...-ambas manos del magnético volvieron a acomodarse en sus nalgas, esta vez sujetándolas con firmeza. Charles había pensado caminar hasta la cama, pero su pareja tenía otros planes. Lo cargó y lo estampó contra la puerta, mientras unía sus bocas en un beso ansioso y desesperado. Los labios delgados le devoraron, mientras el inglés no podía hacer más que removerse y gimotear ahogadamente. Sus manos estaban abrazadas al cuello de Erik, jalando los cabellos de su nuca. Era sumamente sexy estar así, aunque no le agradaba del todo que su omega en celo estuviera afuera del cuarto, siempre recordaba que dos alfas más vivían con ellos y eso le ponía sumamente celoso.

De nuevo, fue cargado, y segundos después fue arrojado a la cama. Cayó con las piernas completamente abiertas, sin sentir ningún pudor de exponer toda su intimidad. En cuestión de segundos, Erik se le fue encima, apretándolo y dándole un lujurioso beso, antes de que se apartara, queriendo quitarle la camisa con suma rapidez. Se detuvo al tenerla entre sus manos y miró a Charles a los ojos.

-Esta camisa es mía-susurró, con ese tono ronco que siempre tenía mientras hacían el amor.

-Quería tener tu olor encima mientras preparaba la comida-admitió Charles, sin quitarle los ojo de encima y respirando algo agitado. La expresión de Erik brilló, y segundos después el omega estaba encima suyo, volviendo a besarle con suma posesividad y pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el pecho de Charles. Le quitó la camisa entre jalones y, a medida que fue descubriendo la blanca piel, sus labios ansiosos comenzaron a bajar. Disfrutó besando la mandíbula de su pareja, que se marcaba notoriamente ya que el telépata había tirado el rostro hacía atrás. Siguió por su pálido cuello y, al llegar a las rojizas tetillas, las capturó entre sus labios y comenzó a chuparlas. Charles se arqueó, gimiendo por lo bajo y enredando sus manos en las sabanas, jalándolas para descargar así su desesperación.

Cuando el polaco dejó las tetillas erectas, mordió una, y luego continuó bajando. Besando la sutil linea que se marcaba en medio del pecho de Charles, y descendiendo hasta su ombligo donde coló su lengua y mosdisqueó, dejando la zona con sutiles marcas. Subió los ojos para ver al alfa, se veía exquisito con esa pecaminosa boca completamente roja, su cabello revuelto y una ligera expresión de necesidad. Su alfa era el cielo, era tan guapo. No pudo contener sus manos que, como autómatas, bajaron para arrancar la ropa interior ajena. El olor masculino de su virilidad le mareó un momento, haciendo que su parte omega se muriera de deseos y ganas por ser follada. Pero no, ignoró esos instintos ya que ese día quería adueñarse de ese cuerpo. Quería marcar a Charles como suyo y que esa estupida mujer no vuelva si quiera a mirarlo. Charles era suyo, su alfa, solo suyo.

Ni bien descendió un poco más, la virilidad ajena, ya libre, rozó su mandíbula. Sus ojos la buscaron y al ver su glande rojizo y lubricado la boca se le hizo agua. Ansiosamente la rodeó con sus labios y comenzó a succionarla, disfrutando de ese sabor que le generaba un cosquilleo agradable. _"_ _Dios, te ves tan hermoso"_ , alzó la vista al escuchar ese pensamiento y sus ojos se toparon con los azules ajenos. Charles gimió ante la erotica escena de su omega chupándosela mientras lo miraba, una de sus manos voló al cabello ajeno y lo empujó suavemente, obligándolo a tragar hasta el fondo su virilidad. Erik cerró los ojos, sintiendo su garganta ocupada, si Charles se movía bruscamente seguro iba a atragantarlo, pero se sentía bien. Le gustaba estar atorado con el pene de su alfa. Era sumamente erótico.

Su saliva empapó la virilidad ajena, escurriéndose y manchandole la barbilla. Se apartó, relamiéndose los labios y moviendo un poco las caderas. Tenía el pene completamente duro y se moría por meterlo dentro de su pareja. Oh, dios, quería follarse a Charles. Le tomó las piernas con firmeza y las jaló, para colocarlas encima de sus hombros. Se sintió mareado con esa vista: el trasero y las piernas de Charles eran una de las cosas más sensuales que hubiera visto en su vida. Lo obligó a mantener las separadas, completamente abiertas, mientras hundía su rostro entre esas redondas nalgas. Lamió los pliegues de su entrada, sin pudor alguno, y se sintió sumamente poderoso al sentir a su pareja temblar y gemir.

Charles tuvo que elevar un brazo y aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama. Era la primera vez que Erik besaba su entrada y era... dios, él era un alfa y no se suponía que disfrute tanto esto, pero era genial. Sentir ese húmedo y suave apéndice tocarle, presionar, intentar abrirle. Una ansiedad extraña se agolpó en su vientre, haciendo que su conducto y su esfínter palpitaran. La lengua ajena no perdió oportunidad, se empujó, logrando colarse dentro suyo y saborear su interior. Tímidos gemidos abandonaron la boca del telépata, se sorprendía un poco de que su cuerpo se sintiera tan dispuesto a esto, pero bueno... era Erik, era imposible que su cuerpo se negara.

El omega, sumamente ansioso, se bajó la ropa interior y llevó una de sus manos para hurgar entre sus nalgas. Estaba completamente empapado, el liquido bajaba por entre sus muslos, y su entrada palpitaba con fuerza. La acarició descuidadamente, buscando empapar sus dedos con su lubricación, para luego llevarlas al trasero ajeno. Había algo que le resultaba sumamente excitante, y era un gusto que Charles compartía, que era prepararlo con el líquido de su lubricación. Joder, no sabía como explicarlo, pero era sumamente morboso: usar sus fluidos para abrir a su pareja, para follarle, para dejarlo listo para él. Dos de sus dedos, completamente húmedos y resbalosos, se acomodaron contra la entrada ajena y comenzaron a empujar. El cuerpo del alfa tardó unos segundos en ceder, pero luego los aceptó gustoso. Su entrada palpitaba, expandiéndose, acostumbrándose a esos intrusos que se movían rítmicamente, girando y haciendo tijeras para aflojarle. Seguramente, si él fuera un omega, en ese momento estaría empapado; bueno, lo estaba, con la lubricación de Erik.

-Oh mi amor...-se removió inquieto al sentirlo rozar su próstata. Sin notarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas, follandose a si mismo. Erik aprovecho el momento para agregar un dedo más y rugió al ver como ese redondo, perfecto y goloso trasero se lo tragaba inmediatamente, sin ninguna resistencia.

-Oh, Charles... quiero follarte, quiero... ya, necesito follarte ya...-rugió, moviendo sus dedos con suma rapidez, mirando como un maniático la pecaminosa escena.

-Hazlo-respondió el telépata, antes de llevar las piernas contra su pecho, quedando completamente ofrecido-. Fóllame-gimió, clavando sus ojos en los ajenos. Erik lo estudió un momento, la baba que caía de sus labios, su pecho y labios sonrojados, sus ojos de lujuria. No podía resistirse. Sacó sus dedos del interior ajeno y, rápidamente, llevó su mano a su trasero, volvió a empaparla y luego se masturbó un poco, dejando su hinchada virilidad completamente húmeda.

Se relamió los labios mientras se acomodaba contra el trasero de su amante. No quería perderse la vista de como lo atravesaba, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería dejar de ver su expresión. Rozó suavemente su glande contra la entrada floja de Charles, le gustaría hacerle rogar, jugar tanto como el telépata solía jugar con él pero... por dios, estaba en celo, ya se había contenido suficiente, y quería hacerlo suyo. Comenzó a presionar, sintiendo como de a poco ese cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse y hacerle lugar, después de todo, él era más grande que tres dedos. La sensación era sumamente embriagante, sentirse completamente rodeado por Charles, atrapado dentro suyo, asfixiado por su interior. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, apenas y miraba entre sus pestañas, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo... era tan sensual ver como milímetro a milímetro su pene iba perdiéndose en ese cálido interior.

Charles respiraba profundamente, pero agitado, la sensación era demasiado abrumadora. Erik le abría por completo, y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado sensible. Era raro, porque antes nunca se había imaginado así, era un alfa y ese no era su rol natural, pero era tan placentero. Sentir a su omega dentro suyo le llenaba de una satisfacción emocional, y obviamente física. Cuando Erik terminó de entrar en el, gimió. Charles entreabrió sus ojos para mirarlo. El omega tenía la boca entreabierta y los parpados cerrados, una expresión de concentración y placer adornaba su rostro, y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente. Se veía demasiado sensual.

Segundos después, Erik tomó las piernas de Charles y las jaló para ponerlas de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y los conectó con los ajenos. Se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente en inicio. Las manos apretaban esas largas extremidades, sujetándolas con firmeza y pasión, con una dosis de posesividad que decía "no te dejare ir". Charles no tenía ningún intensión de irse, no podría aunque quisiera, estaba derretido de placer y le encantaba. De a poco, los movimientos se fueron volviendo más y más pasionales, hasta que Erik adoptó un ritmo salvaje que pegaba en su frenética próstata, mandándole correntadas de placer que hacían estremecer su cuerpo.

-Oh, dios, Erik, Erik, Erik-gimoteó como un mantra, retorciéndose, jalando las sabanas, tironeando su propio cabello, presa de la desesperación que le inundaba. Era demasiado, demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto, demasiado real.

-Eres mio, eres mio, eres mio-rugió el omega, inclinándose, para morderle el cuello, el mentón, los labios, las tetillas, todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Sus dedos estaban firmemente clavados en esas pálidas piernas y seguramente iba a dejar algunas marcas de moretones, pero no podía contenerse. Apoderarse de Charles, de esa manera, tenerlo a su merced era... era.. exquisito. Sentía ese interior asfixiarle, apretarle, succionarle para que se quede dentro, y dios, el moría por quedarse dentro para siempre.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí-el inglés sentía que las células de su cuerpo estaban en frenesí, todo estaba tan sensible. Le gustaba ese Erik, posesivo, dominante... tan alfa. Oh dios, si Erik fuera su alfa sería la envidia de todos los omegas. Le costaba calmar su respiración, pero intento relajarse mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su virilidad y comenzaba a masturbarse. La tenía completamente dura, su nudo estaba a fuera, y eso le resultaba más morboso aún: su nudo no tenía utilidad en ese momento porque era él quien estaba siendo atravesado y follado como un omega en celo. Se acarició con firmeza, sintiendo el calor agolparse en sus huevos. Erik se movía cada vez más rápido, aunque de forma inestable, y él conocía eso perfectamente: estaba por venirse. El omega apoyó los brazos contra la cama, para levantarse un poco y moverse más rápido. Charles aprovecho el espacio para masturbarse mejor. Su pene estaba escurriendo liquido preseminal y se sentía tan, pero tan cerca del orgasmo. Un nuevo y certero golpe en su próstata le hizo estallar. El orgasmo le atravesó el cuerpo y explotó en su mano, llenando todo su cuerpo de semen. Su eyaculación siempre era espesa y abundante, así que no se sorprendió cuando sintió un chorro caer en su barbilla. Su estomago debía ser un enchastre, se sentía completamente húmedo. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, el placer danzaba en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas cosquilleen. Eso había sido la gloria.

-Joder, eso... te ves tan sexy-Charles se forzó abrir los ojos para mirar a su omega que estaba completamente sudado. Los ojos de Erik estaban oscurecidos por la pasión y le comían con la mirada. Los parpados del polaco temblaron, igual que todo su cuerpo, cuando el orgasmo le atravesó también. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras se empujaba bien profundo dentro de Charles, queriendo llenarlo con su simiente. Casi sin aliento, cayó sobre su alfa, quien lo atrapó entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Charles le apartó los cabellos de la frente y le dio un beso en esta, mirando atento como su pareja aun temblaba sutilmente. El sexo entre ellos siempre era tan perfecto, fuera como fuera-. Dios, quisiera tanto anudarte... quisiera... quisiera anudarte y marcarte como mio... quedarme dentro tuyo por horas y llenart...

-No te salgas-susurró el inglés, enredado sus piernas en las caderas ajenas, para mantenerlo en su lugar. Erik se obligó a abrir los ojos y le miró, con sus parpados entrecerrados. Charles sonrió suavemente-. Estas anudado dentro de mi, y no podrás salir en horas-le dijo, en un tono travieso pero cariñoso. Erik sonrió con pereza y elevó un poco el rostro, para poder besarle. El beso era pausado y lento. En algún momento, el polaco dejó de responder y cuando Charles abrió sus ojos, vio que se había quedado dormido.

Realmente, Erik hubiera sido el perfecto prototipo de alfa: que te arroja a la cama, te folla hasta deshacerte y luego se duerme estando dentro de ti. Hubiera sido su alfa perfecto, pero mejor aún, era su exótico omega. Y esa perfección, no se comparaba con ningún estereotipo ideal.

**

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-preguntó Hank, deteniendo el auto frente a una casa y mirando de reojo. Alex asintió, mientras también miraba por la ventana. Era algo incómodo haber viajado con Bestia a visitar a algunos mutantes, su aroma aún lo ponía algo inquieto... pero Charles le había dicho, cuando se escapó un momento de la habitación, que no fuera solo. Alex no discutió porque no quería ver por mucho más tiempo al profesor semidesnudo.

-Sí, ya hemos venido como tres veces-respondió, mientras bajaba del auto. Aspiró con ganas el aroma del aire libre y se estiró un poco, queriendo eliminar lo tenso de su cuerpo. Hank también bajó, cargando consigo unos papeles y formularios.

-Entonces, tenemos que decirle que las clases comenzaran normalmente en septiembre pero que durante lo que queda de este mes, y durante mayo, junio, julio y agosto pueden visitarnos y pasar algunos días allá y conocer las instalaciones y los profesores que...

-Que aún no existen-comentó el rubio, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del científico.

-Todos nosotros nos volveremos profesores-aseguró el castaño, mientras caminaban hacía la entrada de la casa.

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres un genio, pero ¿qué les podría enseñar yo?

-Ya te encontraremos alguna utilidad-bromeó, antes de apretarle un hombro. Alex sintió que el lugar donde le había tocado le ardía. Hank había estado muy distanciado de él mientras tuvo las marcas en el cuello pero, cuando desaparecieron, volvió a acercarse y actuar como su amigo. Él no sabía como tomar eso, aunque suponía que lo mejor era decirle a Benny que no le dejara más chupetones. Encima, también tenía una cita con el omega esa noche, razón por la cual había querido venir solo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar Hank, cada vez lo entendía menos.

Golpearon la puerta y, tras unos segundos, una mujer les abrió, detrás de ella apareció una niña-¡Hey Selena!-saludó con entusiasmo Alex, cuando la pequeña se arrojó a abrazarlo. La madre les hizo espacio para que pasaran, Hank miró con curiosidad la imagen y, al pasar al lado del rubio, le susurró:

-Podrías ser asesor o consejero, obviamente le caes bien a los niños-durante un segundo, la mano tocó su espalda baja y, de nuevo, la piel de Alex vibró. Respiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse, caminando junto a la niña que lo jalaba de la mano de forma ansiosa.

Estuvieron en esa casa durante un buen rato, la madre ya estaba convencida de enviar a la niña a esa escuela. Al final, Alex tuvo que darle la razón al profesor, visitando los hogares y haciéndose más conocidos, la gente se mostraba más dispuesta. Era un trabajo duro, pero al ver sus sonrisas, valía la pena. Luego de tomar algo y charlar un rato, se despidieron. Ese día visitaron cinco casas más, y cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo e iban a volver a casa, Alex comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Déjame aquí-susurró, mirando por la ventanilla para no enfrentar los ojos ajenos. La velocidad del auto descendió, él podía sentir la mirada de Hank clavada en su cuerpo.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó, con un tono ligeramente ronco.

-Que me dejes aquí-repitió, intentando sonar más seguro. En otra ocasión, hubiera cancelado la cita, pero estaba muy ansioso y la compañía del científico no ayudaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer aquí?-finalmente se atrevió a girar el rostro y mirar a Hank, tenía los labios ligeramente apretados y los nudillos se veían blancos por lo fuerte que estaba apretando el manubrio-¿Tienes una cita con el omega que estas acostándote?-la voz sonó mucho más brusca ahora. Alex no supo que decir, sólo bajo la cabeza. Al no obtener respuesta, el científico continuó-¿Y en que vas a volver a casa?

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo déjame aquí y...-en ese momento vio a Benny y le hizo un gesto disimulado con la mano, para que esperara. Hank igualmente lo notó, y clavó sus ojos en el chico que estaba apoyado en la pared. Era alto y delgado, de piel sumamente pálida lo cual hacía destacar mucho los rizos negros que caían un poco más abajo de su mentón. Labios carnosos y cejas pobladas. Parecía un omega, pero tenía un aura peculiar, que se acentuaba aún más con su vestimenta oscura y su chaqueta de cuero. A pesar de la rudeza que parecía trasmitir, su rostro era dulce-Va a ser mejor que me vaya, maneja con cuidado y...-apenas alcanzó a abrir la puerta del auto, cuando la mano de Hank sujetó con fuerza su brazo. Él se giró a mirarle. Lo vio acercarse, con seguridad y fiereza, y durante un segundo pensó que iba a besarlo y, presa de la ansiedad, cerró los ojos. Pero, en cambio, sólo sintió un gruñido en su oído.

-Nada de marcas-susurró la voz gruesa, antes de que esos labios se apoderaran de su lóbulo, y lo mordiera suavemente. Inmediatamente, Alex se llevó la mano a la boca, para acallar el gemido que casi se le escapa. El cuerpo de Hank estaba encimado sobre él, presionándole contra el asiento, y su aroma lo estaba mareando. El rubio sentía sus piernas temblar, y si no estuviera sentado, seguramente hubiera desfallecido en los brazos ajenos.

-Bueno-susurró casi si voz. Jadeó con sorpresa cuando una de las manos ajenas se apoyó del otro lado de su cuerpo y le pellizcó con bastante fuerza. Se giró a mirar al otro alfa, confundido. Los ojos de Hank eran casi por completo amarillos y unos pequeños colmillos asomaban entre sus labios. El castaño se alejó un poco, carraspeando e intentando ordenar su pelo.

-Vuelve temprano-fue una voz tan autoritaria, que él no dudó en asentir. La mano ajena soltó su brazo, y él tardo unos segundos en juntar valor para bajar. Mientras caminaba sentía los ojos del otro alfa siguiéndole, y no se sentía del todo mal, aunque al llegar junto a Benny se sintió ligeramente culpable. El auto arrancó de golpe, y se alejó a toda velocidad.

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó el omega, observándole con curiosidad.

-Si-respondió él. Notó que los ojos del chico miraban con insistencia su cuello y, cuando pudo verse en un espejo, vio que el pellizco que Hank le dio había dejado una marca muy notoria. Verla le hizo sentirse extraño, con un cosquilleó en el estomago. Caminaron hacía el departamento del chico, e iniciaron ese juego al cual Alex ya se había acostumbrado. Cuando Benny quiso besar su cuello, él no lo dejó, y una vez que acabaron, miró la hora y se levantó para vestirse. El otro chico le miró algo confundido.

-¿No vas a quedarte a dormir?-preguntó desde la cama. Alex le observó un momento, dudando, ya era de noche... pero no era tan tarde. La voz de Hank, "vuelve temprano", retumbó en su mente, y negó con la cabeza.

-Debo irme-el omega le miró con curiosidad, mas no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Alex terminó de vestirse y salió del lugar. Caminó por la calle oscura, iluminada por el alumbrado publico, cuando divido un taxi le hizo seña. El viaje hasta la mansión le costó bastante caro, pero por suerte Charles le había previsto de una buena cantidad de dinero. Cuando llegó, entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, escuchó una puerta entreabrirse. Al girarse, vio a Hank, asomado desde su habitación. El científico lo estudió de arriba a abajo, y al ver su cuello y luego sus ojos, sonrió un poco. Alex sintió algo explotar en su vientre, se quedó mirándolo hasta que la bestia volvió a entrar a su cuarto. Recién entonces, retomó el camino al suyo.

Cuando entró, se tiró en su cama y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ver la sonrisa de Hank, saber que había hecho las cosas bien, le dio una sensación de satisfacción que superaba por creces el orgasmo que había tenido un tiempo atrás. Se preguntó si así de bien se sentía un omega al complacer a su alfa.

El pensamiento le hizo dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había complacido a Hank.

Charles se inclinó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Erik, estaba abrazando a su omega desde atrás. Este, entreabrió los parpados, dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos. Le sonrió muy sutilmente y se giró un poco, para unir sus labios en un corto beso. El alfa olfateó su aroma, sintiendo que la fragancia del celo ya se había marchado. El brazo de Erik se enredó en su cuello para jalarlo más cerca, y continuar con el contacto. Ambos ronronearon por el gusto, cuando se apartaron, volvieron a acomodarse acotados. Erik de costado, y Charles haciendole cucharita con el mentón apoyado en el hombro ajeno para poder mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto, estirando la mano para acomodarle el cabello, apartándoselo de la frente.

-Me siento pleno-respondió, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y estirándose un poco. Charles sonrió, abrazándole con fuerza para que no se apartara ni un centímetro, acarició su estrecha cintura y luego deslizó sus manos suavemente hacía su abdomen, jalándolo para tenerlo más cerca-. No sabía que podía ser así. Siempre al acabar un celo es tan... agobiador, doloroso, humillante... pero ahora...-se giró y lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios aún tenían el tono rojizo que lo había acompañado durante todos esos días-Me siento tan relajado y completo-se tapó con un brazo la frente y sonrió de costado-. Aunque sí siento algo de vergüenza, todo lo que hicimos fue...

-Joder, fue el cielo-soltó Charles, sin poder contener la risa-. Ya quiero que pasen los próximos cuatro meses muy rápido y volver a estar así-le apretó la nalga de manera juguetona, Erik le pegó un codazo y luego ambos volvieron a unirse en una lucha de besos y manos buscando tocarse. Cuando Charles se subió encima suyo, Erik apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo apartó un poco para que se miraran.

-Creo que debería irme, llevo varios días aquí y...

-Una ultima vez-susurró, inclinándose de nuevo para volver a besarle. Erik sonrió dentro del beso y le abrazo. "Eres insaciable" le dijo mentalmente, mientras abría sus piernas para sentir la virilidad del alfa frotarse contra la suya-. Es mi turno de ser insaciable-bromeó, antes de morderle los labios juguetonamente. Erik se arqueó, erotizado, como si aún estuviera en celo. Se besaron y se tocaron con ganas. Estar ya desnudos agilizó las cosas, en cuestión de minutos sus cuerpos estaban fundiéndose de nuevo juntos, con tanto deseo y ganas como si durante esos cinco días no lo hubieran hecho.

Al terminar, se quedaron acurrucados un rato más, luego se vistieron entre los dos, y caminaron hacía el patio de la mansión, donde se dieron un ultimo beso de despedida.

-Prometo volver pronto-susurró sobre los labios de Charles. Luego miró de reojo hacía la mansión y apretó los labios-. Dile a Moira que se vaya-susurró. El telépata, que hasta el momento se había olvidado por completo de la agente, apretó los labios y asintió.

-Si, no sé porque esta aquí pero si es lo que...

-No me interesa. No quiero verla cuando regrese-tomó con firmeza la nuca de su alfa, y lo acercó para volver a besarlo. Charles se dejó hacer, sintiendo esos labios dominarle por completo. Era algo que obviamente Erik disfrutaba hacer: dominarlo, hacerlo suyo, y dejarlo temblando; como si Charles fuera el omega ansioso desesperado por el toque de su alfa-. Eres mio-susurró, cuando se aparto.

-Lo soy-aceptó, sonriendo suavemente. Erik le sonrió en respuesta.

-Te amo-otra vez lo besó, muy rápidamente, y luego se apartó varios pasos porque sino no se iría nunca.

-Yo también-luego de escucharlo, Erik se giró y alzó sus manos para luego alejarse flotando. Charles se quedó observándole un momento, viéndolo marcharse. Se había acostumbrado un poco a verlo irse, como el omega cumplía su promesa de volver seguido era fácil aceptar esos adioses. Sabía que pronto volvería a verlo. Cuando ya no pudo divisarlo, se giró y caminó hacia la mansión. Necesitaba hablar con Moira para saber lo que quería, y luego poder deshacerse de ella. No tenía ganas de pelear con Erik por esa mujer, mucho menos al recordar la ultima vez que había hablado con ella y que había sido muy desagradable.

Se puso los dedos en la frente y, tal cual había supuesto, la mujer continuaba allí. Caminó hacía la cocina, donde aparentemente estaba, sintiéndose algo resignado a enfrentarla. Desde esa ultima pelea que tuvieron no había vuelto a pensar en ella y hubiera preferido seguir así; él no le guardaba rencor ni nada pero estaba iniciado una nueva etapa de su vida y quería hacerlo en paz. Bueno, también por eso era mejor cerrar ese capitulo del todo.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina no pudo evitar pensar que quizás algo grave estaba pasando, algo que tuviera que ver con la CIA. Como Erik estaba en celo, y él estaba con toda su atención en eso, no llegó a considerar esa posibilidad. Moira había dicho que era algo urgente ¿y qué tal si un nuevo desastre se avecinaba? Apuró el paso, de pronto preocupado, y al llegarla se la encontró sentada tomado un té.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el té-comentó, sonriendo suavemente al entrar. La chica alzó la mirada un tanto sorprendida, al verlo se sonrojó un poco-. ¿Cómo estas, Moira?

-Bien. No me gustaba pero... mis gustos han cambiado últimamente-comentó, clavando sus ojos castaños en la infusión-. ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco o..?

-Oh, no. Esta bien, lo hare yo-respondió, caminando hacía la tetera que aún tenia agua caliente y comenzando a prepararlo. Suponía que todo iba a ser más relajado si hablaban mientras bebían algo. Cuando hubo terminado, fue a sentarse frente a la chica-. Entonces, ¿de qué era lo que querías hablar?-la chica volvió a mirarlo. Esos días se la había pasado pensando que iba a pasar ahora, ahora que sabía que Erik era el omega de Charles todo se volvía confuso. ¿Cómo se iba a tomar lo del embarazo? No era un secreto que la odiaba, y era muy obvio a quien iba a defender Charles.

-Debiste decirme que tu omega era Erik...-susurró. El inglés parpadeó varias veces, obviamente confundido por el cambio de tema. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras volvía a mirarla.

-Era un momento complicado y...

-Yo te había dicho que me dijeras cuando apareciera tu omega así me hacía a un lado, ¡pero tu ya lo conocías!-protestó. El telépata apretó los labios, esos ojos lo miraban de forma acusadora y, en parte, él sabía que la chica tenía razón: debió decirle o debió apartarla, pero se aprovecho para llenar el vacío que Erik dejaba en su vida.

-De verdad Moira, las cosas eran muy complicadas y lo manejé lo mejor que pude. No creo deberte explicaciones y no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con lo que querías que hable...

-Estoy embarazada-soltó ella, sin más. Charles se quedó estático, sin poder asimilarlo del todo. Frunció el ceño y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber que decir, sin creerlo. Durante un segundo creyó que estaba alucinando, sí, seguramente eso sería un sueño. Incluso se pellizcó la mano, y el dolor le hizo arrugar la nariz.

-¿Qué?-preguntó tras unos segundos. Ni bien hizo la pregunta vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes de todas las veces que folló con ella y todas las veces que acabó dentro, incluso un par de veces donde la abotonó. Se llevó la mano a la frente, tapando sus ojos. Había visto los de orbes cristalinos de la chica, y ya había logrado entenderlo.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-le confirmó ella. Charles se jaló el cabello y se mordió los labios. Sintió como la felicidad que tenía minutos antes se borró completamente. Su mundo parecía haberse caído de golpe y estrellarse contra el piso, haciéndose mil añicos. Recordó la mirada cariñosa de Erik esa mañana, las dulces caricias y el tierno adios. De alguna forma extraña, todo eso parecía muy lejano ahora. La felicidad se encontraba distante, y su castillo de sueños se acababa de derrumbar como si hubieran sido naipes en una tormenta de viento.

Estaba realmente jodido. Erik iba a matarlo.

 **¿Y...? ¿Cómo creen que acabara todo?**

 **Ya me acordé de la encuesta, hace unos dias (ayer creo) en un grupo de Cherik comentaron que muchos se saltan el lemon y quería preguntar, ¿cuántos de ustedes se saltan el lemon?**

 **¿Y cuantos de ustedes se saltan las partes donde salen otras personas que no sean Charles/Erik?**

 **Es pura curiosidad xD No por nada en específico.**

 **En fin, ojala les gustara y me dejen sus respuestas. Un beso!**


	14. Rescates y Verdades

**Hola a todos! Bueno, se que me he tardado muchisimo, pero ando con mil cosa. Problemas familiares, personales, trabajo, escuela... en fin, un embrollo.**

 **Tambien influyo mucho en mi insi que el final de MEDAO pasara tan desapercibido. Esas primeras semanas casi no tuvo comentarios, y pense que lo odiaron. Afortunadamente ahora me llegaron algunas buenas palabras y criticas construsctivas y les doy gracias por ello. Y prometo responder pronto xD**

 **Bueno, se que muchos diran que eso no deberia afectarme, que uno escribe para uno y bla bla bla. Bueno, yo no soy asi. xD Lastimosamente, dependo de la opinion ajena. No se si han notado que soy muy erratica, algo me entuciasma muy facilmente (por eso escucho una frase y de pronto nace un fic), pero tambien me desmotivo con la misma facilidad. Es un problema personal que se aplica a toda mi vida y debo solucionar.**

 **Me pongo euforica y me entuciasmo rapido, y me deprimo y me aburro con la misma facilidad. En fin, cada uno tiene sus temas.**

 **Ahora, dejo de usarlos como psicologos y les digo, suplico, que ojala que les guste**

 **Aun tengo mis dudas jaja, pero me insistieron y, como no soy tan mala, aqui esta!**

RESCATES Y VERDADES

Charles tenía los ojos fijos en Moira, no sabía que decir, su mente estaba eclipsada, completamente en blanco. Sólo podía pensar en Erik y en lo molesto que iba a estar. Los ojos castaños de la agente continuaban mirándole con atención, esperando una reacción.

-No puede ser-soltó finalmente, tras varios minutos de silencio. La chica apretó los labios y bajó la vista a su taza-. Simplemente no puede ser, nosotros...

-Nosotros nos acostamos un montón de veces, Charles-susurró, antes de levantar su bebida y darle un pequeño sorbo. Evitaba pensar demasiado, sabía que el telépata podía leer su mente así que, si podía, quería evitarlo-. Es mucho más que posible-agregó. El hombre enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, buscando alguna posible escapatoria de todo aquello. Joder, no podía creer sus propios pensamientos: buscar una escapatoria, querer abandonar sus responsabilidades. ¡Él no era así! Él no era la clase de hombre que dejaría a un posible hijo sin padre. Siempre había deseado una familia, pero no así... la había querido con Erik.

-Pero... pero... ¿estas completamente segura?-preguntó de nuevo. Una parte de él se negaba a creerlo, en su mente no era posible. No había estado en sus planes, y nunca se le escaparía algo así-Es decir, tu... tu...

-Me hice unos análisis, dieron positivos-aseguró. Hubo algo en sus ojos, la forma en la que desvió la mirada, como apretó los labios, la forma en la que miró su taza... algo, o un conjunto de todas esas cosas, que hizo que Charles dudara.

-¿Y solamente yo puedo ser el padre?-preguntó. La chica alzó la vista, obviamente sorprendida. Se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir-Moira-repitió él, para llamar su atención-. De verdad, Moira, sé sincera... ¿no te has acostado con nadie más en todo este tiempo?-lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándola. La agente se mordió el labio, y tras pocos segundos, tuvo que bajar el rostro, incapaz de mantener la mirada.

-Sí, me acosté con alguien más pero... pero... es simplemente imposible, Charles. No puede ser esa persona, simplemente no puede ser. Lo nuestro... nosotros... nosotros lo hicimos muchísimas veces y nunca usamos protección, ¡tú y yo incluso... incluso nos abotonamos! Las probabilidades son...

-Pero también podría ser la otra persona-la interrumpió él al instante. Si había alguna otra posibilidad, la que fuera, él necesitaba averiguarla. Tenía que asegurarse de que él era el padre, porque sería un verdadero desperdició arruinar toda su relación por un hijo que quizá ni siquiera era suyo-. Moira, tienes que decirme. Que tú digas que no es él no lo hace completamente...

-¡No puede ser él, Charles! Simplemente no puede ser-recalcó ella, comenzando a ponerse un tanto nerviosa. El telépata apretó los labios, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en esto, no cuando podía poner su relación a juego.

-Si no hay posibilidad de que sea él, déjame entrar en tu cabeza y averiguarlo por mi mismo. Si no hay posibilidad, debiste usar protección y con sólo dar un rápido vistazo en tu cabeza yo podría...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por dios! Claro que no-las mejillas le ardían de sólo pensarlo. ¡No podía dejar que Charles viera!-. Eso es completamente...

-Entonces, no puedes pedirme que simplemente me haga cargo. Tienes que probarme que ese hijo es mio. Sabes que estoy con alguien, sabes que esto podría mandar mi relación al diablo, Moira. No puedes simplemente...

-¡Es Sean, joder! Me acosté con Sean-salió de sus labios como un sollozó. Ni bien lo dijo, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. Fue imposible mantener la mirada ajena, que estaba cargada de incredulidad, enterró el rostro en sus manos y volvió a sollozar. Tenía un dolor atragantado en el pecho, no quería saber lo que ese hombre estaba pensando de ella. No quería saber nada, era una idiota, quería desaparecer.

-¿Sean?-repitió incrédulo, tras unos minutos-¿Sean? Joder, Moira, eso... eso apenas es legal-bufó y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás mientras se masajeaba la frente-. Él no puede hacerse cargo de un niño, ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de si mismo y después de todo lo que paso...

-¡Por eso no puede ser él! Ese niño puede ser tuyo, Charles. Las posibilidades son altisimas y, más allá de nosotros, lo mejor para él es que tú seas su padre-estiró la mano por sobre la mesa, queriendo atrapar la del telépata. Él no apartó la suya, sólo volvió a mirar a la chica y apretó los labios.

-Esto va a arruinar mi vida, Moira...

-Puede ser tuyo-repitió ella con insistencia, mirándole con suplica en sus ojos.

-También podría no serlo-agregó él, bajando sus ojos a su propia taza de té, la cual había olvidado por completo. Las dos circunstancias eran horribles y molestaban muchísimo. Él no quería ser el padre, iba a arruinar su vida, pero la posibilidad de que fuera Sean no era mucho mejor-. ¿Seguro que no...?

-No hay nadie más, Charles-aseguró ella.

-Joder, Moira, esta es la peor noticia que podrías haberme dado-susurró. Tomó la taza de manera resignada y le dio un sorbo. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tiempo para ver como iba a solucionar esto. Toda su vida podía irse por el caño, pero quizás... quizás había una forma de zafar o de encontrar un equilibrio. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-Yo tampoco quería esto. Tambien fue una mala noticia-susurró.

Cuando él alzó la vista para mirarla, supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: estaban jodidos.

**CHERIK**

La sensación que tuvo Erik luego de volver completamente relajado y feliz por haber pasado el celo con su pareja, y encontrar que su equipo había estado investigando y trabajando fue... indescriptible. Estaba seguro que en ese momento todo era perfecto. Sentía que, tanto su vida amorosa como activista, se habían acomodado. Aunque fue incomodo llegar y ser consciente de que todos sabían lo que había estado haciendo, de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Se repitió así mismo que era normal y que no había nada de que avergonzarse. Los ojos de Sapo lo miraron con atención, como si quisiera leer algo en él, Erik le devolvió la mirada tranquilamente, y finalmente el menor sonrió. Era bueno aceptarse, inspiraba a otros a hacerlo.

Emma lo abordó al poco tiempo de haber llegado, y se puso a contarle lo que habían averiguado. Habían descubierto ciertos patrones en la información recolectada, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que algunos de esos lugares eran laboratorios iguales al que habían visto antes. En pocas palabras, allí podrían encontrar más mutantes, y con suerte encontrarían a los responsables de todo esto.

-Si te apetece podemos empezar a buscar, local por local, para estudiarlos a todos y buscar más información. Parece que es una gran corporación la que esta a cargo-comentó la rubia mientras le mostraba el listado de lugares. Erik ya los había visto, era la información que recolectaron juntos tiempo atrás, pero ahora estaba ordenada y clara.

-Me parece bien, y si es necesario los desmantelaremos, chapa por chapa-respondió, y luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación-. Diles a todos que se preparen, iremos de noche, aún estamos en una misión encubierta -comentó, antes de abrir la puerta.

-No soy tu secretaria-protestó la rubia con un bufido.

-Sólo hazlo, Emma-repitió, antes de meterse en su cuarto. Una vez entró, buscó su casco ya que quería cerciorarse hacer las cosa bien y si, por alguna casualidad, a Charles no le llegaba a gustar lo que estaban haciendo iba a querer detenerlo. Ni bien lo pensó, se detuvo. El telépata le había prometido nunca manipularlo y por el momento no lo había hecho, ¿realmente lo necesitaba? Fue su obsesión cuando recién se separaron, no podía estar sin él, pero desde que descubrió que Charles era su alfa no había vuelto a usarlo. Ni siquiera esa vez en la que fueron a investigar el laboratorio. ¿Era necesario ahora? Estaba en duda, quería confiar en su pareja pero si llegaba a equivocarse no quería que eso arruine la misión.

Mientras deliberaba al respecto, procedió a cambiarse. Quería estar cómodo y pasar desapercibido, uso alguna de sus prendas negras que fueran flexibles y, sólo para asegurarse, se hizo un cinturón de metal estilo riñonera que rodeaba su cintura. Siempre era bueno tener metal disponible. Aún faltaba para que se hiciera de noche, así que tenía tiempo para terminar de ordenar sus cosas. A pesar de saber que ahora tenía que ir a enfrentar una misión donde podía encontrar mutantes heridos, estaba optimista y feliz. O tranquilo. Pero se encontraba así desde que acabó el celo. Era jodidamente extraño, nunca en la vida se había sentido así. Estaba... pleno.

Siempre terminar el celo fue tan horrible, que ahora sea así lo confundía un poco. ¿Siempre era así? ¿Llevaba una vida perdiéndose de esa sensación? No era solo la satisfacción y la relajación, sino la sensación de estar completo.

Cuando terminó de ordenar todo, salió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Sapo que estaba cocinando. Ni bien el joven mutante lo vio, se giró hacía a él.

-Llevo días sin verte-lo saludó el menor.

-Sí, lo sé, pasa que estaba en...

-Estabas en celo-terminó el. Mientras lo miraba se mordía el labio sutilmente, como si quisiera contener una pregunta. Finalmente, no pudo retenerla-. ¿Estabas con ese hombre que dijiste que se enamoró de ti?-preguntó-Charles. Tu alfa... ¿es el mismo o...?

-Es el mismo-admitió. Nunca había terminado de contarle a Mortimer lo que había pasado. La única vez que hablaron tan seriamente sobre parejas, fue cuando le contó que había matado a Shaw y abandonado a Charles. Ahora, con sólo decirle eso, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Pensó que era lo mejor, ya que el chico tenía ideas demasiado absurdas sobre encontrar a su alfa, pero ahora que lo veía, que veía ese brillo en sus ojos, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho-. Resulta que estaba confundido, él era mi alfa y...

-Entonces, después de todo lo que pasaste con ese otro hombre... tu verdadero alfa apareció y todo es perfecto. ¿A él no le importa nada de lo que paso antes? ¿Que otro hombre...?

-A mi me valdría verga que le importara, Sapo. Entiende que tienes que estar bien contigo mismo, esa parte es importante. De hecho, aprende de mi historia: nada salió como debería porque estaba hecho pedazos. Así que, no te obsesiones con tu alfa y concentrate en superar el pasado, en mejorar, en cosas que te trasciendan.-le respondió, mientras pensaba cuanto de eso podía ser cierto. ¿No reconoció a Charles porque estaba roto o porque se negaba como omega? Suponía que esa era una respuesta que nunca iba a tener.

-Pero, vamos Erik, obvio que te importa lo que él pensara de ti. Él te ama, por eso estas tranquilo, pero si él supiera todo lo que pasaste y te odiara y...

-¿Por qué me odiaría? Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso-los ojos del chico le estudiaron, ahora se veía afligido. Tenía los labios apretados, el pesar se dejaba ver en su expresión-. No es tu culpa lo que pasó, Mortimor...

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué tal si no me quiere?-dijo en un susurro muy bajo. Erik suspiró, estiró el brazo y rodeó los hombros del menor para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-Va a quererte, es lo más seguro. Pero si no te quiere, ya llegara alguien que si. Y si nunca llega, lo importante es que te quieras tu, Sapo. No puedes vivir dependiendo del afecto de otras personas, tienes que ser fuerte por ti mismo, pensé que lo habías entendido-ya habían tenido esa charla, y había tenido la esperanza de que el chico mejorara su autoestima, ahora veía que no era del todo así.

-Lo entiendo, pero... me cuesta un poco asimilarlo para tooodo el tiempo. A veces tengo dudas-ninguno se apartó, Erik le frotó la espalda un momento, intentando consolarlo. No podía decir que se sentía reflejado en Sapo, porque eran personas muy distintas, aunque sus historias quizá si podían parecerse un poco. Al menos en la parte de abusos por terceros. Sabía lo que se sentía. Lo mucho que se odiaba luego de que Shaw lo prestara a los soldados, o que él mismo lo usara. Pero Erik era la viva la imagen de que se podía salir adelante. Lo había superado, y había sido un verdadero drama que por momentos lo hizo rozar la locura, pero ahora aquí estaba: firme y fuerte, con su propia vida y capaz de tomar sus decisiones. No podía arrepentirse de nada. El destino le dio pura mierda y él supo salir de todo eso.

-Bueno, de a poco vas a superarlo-le animó. Tras unos minutos, en que el chico siguia aferrado a él, empezó a sentirse un poco incomodo. Él podía ser cariñoso con Charles, pero no con todo el mundo, e incluso con su pareja tenía sus limites. Se removió un poco y finalmente le apoyó la mano en el hombro-. Se quema la comida-le dijo, antes de apartarse. El chico se giró confundido a mirar la olla y frunció el ceño.

-No es verdad-protestó, pero cuando se volteó de nuevo para buscar al mayor, este ya se estaba yendo-. ¡No se esta quemando nada!

-Deja de joder y termina la comida, Mor-le dijo a la distancia, sin detenerse. Lo que menos quería era que le pidiera ayuda o algo por el estilo, mejor se iba a averiguar si alguno de los otros necesitaba algo. Caminando por el pasillo, pasó frente al cuarto donde estaba el mutante que seguía en coma. Al pobre ni siquiera le sabían el nombre. Se asomó y vio a Emma a su lado, con su mano presionando firmemente la pálida piel del joven.

El chico estaba con varios cables, una sonda que lo alimentaba y todo lo que pudieran llegar a necesitar. Habían llevado un medico y Emma lo manipuló para que hiciera todo lo necesario y aprendió las cosas básicas, que tarde o temprano todos terminaron aprendiendo. Básicamente, no era fácil cuidar a alguien en coma, mucho menos si no eras medico. Pero el chico estaba bien en general, sólo que no despertaba. Las tareas eran alimentarlo con la sonda y cambiarlo, y de ves en cuando mover su cuerpo, para que no se formaran llagas. Cada tanto Azazel secuestraba un medico para que lo revise, por ahora todo iba bien, pero realmente sin los poderes de Emma no sabría cómo lo habrían hecho. Ningún medico hubiera querido ayudarlos.

-¿Como va?-le preguntó, entrando a la habitación. La chica se giró a mirarle, la había tomado por sorpresa. Apartó la mano del joven y se giró a mirar al omega.

-Bien... es decir, esta estable. Pero hay una barrera en su mente que no me deja entrar del todo. Quizá tenga que ver con su mutación, sólo logro ver cosas fragmentadas-mientras hablaba se levantó-. No sé si podremos obtener algo útil de él, y que lleve tanto tiempo así... ¿realmente ira a reaccionar en algún momento?

-No lo sé, pero ¿que más podemos hacer al respecto? Si lo llevamos a un hospital, no tiene familia y tarde o temprano terminarían abandonándolo o...

-Sí, tienes razón-susurró la chica, resignada. Se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y miró una vez más al joven antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la salida-. ¿Y que tal el mutante azul? Él es científico, podrías preguntarle...

-Es cierto, podríamos traerlo. Podría preguntarle a Charles también, ya no nos quedan muchas opciones-caminaron juntos por el pasillo, al llegar frente al cuarto de Emma se detuvieron-. ¿Tienes todo listo para ir?-preguntó.

-Oh, sí, sólo quiero cambiarme y ponerme mi capa blanca. Si vamos a salvar mutantes quiero verme fabulosa, es mi deber-comentó, soltando una risa mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-Quizás yo debería conseguirme una-respondió Erik, continuando su camino. A pesar de estar alejándose, pudo sentir la risa estruendosa de Emma, y un comentario que tenía que ver con "ser una diva", aunque no logró entenderlo bien y tampoco estaba dispuesto a ir a preguntar.

Horas después, el equipo estaba comiendo junto. Ya habían establecido que irían todos y que Sapo se quedaría en la mansión a cuidar al otro mutante. Erik miraba un tanto preocupado a Raven, no estaba seguro de dejarla ir. La chica había estado actuando tranquila todo este tiempo, pero aún le preocupaba qué podía pasar si se encontraban con mutantes siendo torturados. Lo que ella vivió, había sido muy fuerte y traumatizante. Él aún no olvidaba como la vio, completamente bañada en sangre. No quería ni imaginar lo mal que lo había pasado, y lo difícil que debió ser olvidar todo lo ocurrido. No quería que se descontrolara o que recordara malos momentos. Pero la chica insistió en ir, argumentando que debía formar parte de esto. No podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de que estuviera tomándolo tan en serio la causa. Debía suponer que iba a estar todo bien, la forma en la que Azazel la miraba daba a entender que la sacaría de allí si llegaba a notar que no podía manejarlo.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, se tomaron de las manos y Azazel los apareció frente al laboratorio. Estaba completamente oscuro, cosa que les llamó un poco la atención. Erik había imaginado que al menos alguna luz habría, y que al menos encontrarían un guardia de seguridad o a alguien vigilando. Pero no, el lugar lucía completamente desolado.

A pesar de todo, caminaron con recato hacía la entrada. Angel se apresuró a elevarse por el cielo para revisar los alrededores, aunque con tan poca luz la tarea seria un tanto difícil. Todos los demás entraron. En un primer momento, el lugar se veía completamente tranquilo. Tras unos pocos pasos, Emma encontró un interruptor para prender las luces, y ni bien la pálida luz se encendió, pudieron ver el desastre.

Bueno, no era completamente desastre, pero obviamente alguien había entrado a ese lugar. Erik podía sentir el metal de las balas regadas en el piso. Obviamente allí había habido una pelea, pero le sorprendió no encontrar cuerpos ni sangre en ningún lado, solo balas. Muchas balas. Como si estas no hubieran querido herir a nadie y sólo hubieran sido usadas para asustar.

Había estanterías que habían sido dado vueltas, papeles regados por todos lados, focos y ventanas rotos. Ninguno perdió el tiempo, empezaron a recorrer el lugar. Ni bien encontraron una habitación con rejas, entraron, y vieron un montón de camas deshechas y abandonadas. Era obvio que quienes estaban allí habían salido presurosamente. Raven y Janos se quedaron revisando ese lugar, mientras los otros continuaban con el resto del edificio.

-¡Busquen pistas! Debemos saber qué paso aquí-les gritó Erik, mientras seguían estudiando cada habitación. Fue fácil identificar el laboratorio, un aula para experimentos y un estudio lleno de archivos, a los cuales le faltaban muchísimas cosas. No lograba entender que había pasado, ¿hace cuanto tiempo? ¿por qué? Suponía que no había sido desmantelado de urgencia porque las balas indicaban otra cosa ¿o acaso los mutantes quisieron huir y les dispararon? Pero no, parecía que había entrado alguien a buscar algo, ¿pero quien y para que? Y más importante aun ¿esa persona estaba de su lado o en su contra? ¿Era un humano o un mutante?

Las dudas se formaban rápidamente en su cabeza. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras del mutante que ahora estaba en coma "había alguien con poder que quería ayudarles". ¿Acaso esa persona estuvo aquí? ¿Ayudó a esos mutantes? Esperaba que sí, así lo deseaba. Era la mejor de las posibilidades, que alguien los hubiera ayudado a escapar. Pero al mismo tiempo le costaba un poco creerlo, las cosas buenas eran pocas en esta vida. No conocía a nadie más, aparte de los suyos y de Charles, que estuviera intentando hacer algo pero quizás ese era el punto: no lo conocía, y debía conocerlo. Si había gente luchando, todos debían unirse.

Después de revisar minuciosamente todo el lugar, buscando algo, lo que sea, que pudiera servirles de información, decidieron marcharse. No habían tenido suerte y aún quedaban varios lugares por ver, y la noche se hacía cada vez más corta.

Siguieron el listado de direcciones, pero esa primera búsqueda fue completamente infructífera. Visitaron unas oficinas donde tampoco encontraron nada util, un baldío que había sido desmantelado y una casa abandonada. Nada parecía tener sentido y Erik empezó a preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que estaban buscando. Toda la información que habían recaudado parecía no llevarlos a ningún lugar. Terminar en lugares que realmente parecían haber sido abandonados lo hacía pensar. Quizá los dueños de todo eso sabían que alguien los estaba buscando, quizá estaban peleando, quizá ese hombre "que iba a ayudar a todos los mutantes" estaba cazándolos.

Eso en parte era bueno, pero también un poco frustrante porque ¡ellos también querían encontrarlos! Querían liberar a los mutantes y castigar a aquellos que se atrevieron a utilizarlos.

-Es como si estuvieran escondiéndose-comentó Emma, parándose a su lado y mirando con atención el descampado que tenían en frente. Erik suspiró.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo-respondió-. Y obviamente no de nosotros. Debemos averiguar de quien-el resto de La Hermandad terminó de acercarse y acomodarse junto a ellos. No faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera y lo mejor era ir a casa a descansar un poco.

-Realmente no imagine que mi vida como super villana sería así-bromeó Angel, mientras tomaba la mano de Janos para que Azazel los desapareciera a todos.

-Supongo que ninguno la imagino así, pero no todo podía ser acción-agregó Erik, encoguiendose de hombros. Para él, que llevó años rastreando a Shaw para matarlo, sabía que la investigación, la estrategia, los "tramites", eran lo que mayor tiempo ocupaba. Normalmente, la batalla en si misma, sólo duraba unos pocos minutos o a lo sumo un par de horas. Lo que sí le frustraba era que estaban tan perdidos como al principio.

Obviamente, esto iba a llevar tiempo.

**CHERIK**

El trabajo previo a la inauguración de la escuela no estaba resultando exactamente igual a lo que Charles había pensado, y la razón principal era que no estaba al cien por ciento dedicado a ello. Hacía una semana que se había enterado del embarazo de Moira y gran parte de su mente estaba concentrada en eso. Saber que las dos opciones de padre eran él o Sean no lo ayudaban en nada, ya que ambas cosas iban a terminar en desastre.

Tuvo que resignarse al hecho de que Moira se quedara allí con ellos, sabía que era lo mejor, aunque no era lo que él quería. Aun recordaba las palabras de Erik: "No quiero verla cuando regrese". Erik... Joder, Erik. Erik iba a matarlo. De por si, el omega siempre tuvo una rivalidad con la agente y, aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, estaba seguro de que el polaco no sabía que él y Moira tuvieron algo. Es decir, pudo sospecharlo, pero sin dudas nunca lo confirmó. ¡Y Charles había estado muy agradecido de eso! Porque realmente era un secreto que hubiera preferido que su pareja nunca conociera.

La felicidad que había sentido por, finalmente, haber sido reconocido, por tener a su pareja, porque las cosas iban marchando bien; todas sus esperanzas y sueños; todo... acababa de derrumbarse. No sabía exactamente cómo se lo iba a tomar Erik, pero era muy obvio que no iba a estar nada feliz. El problema era no saber que tan mal se lo podía tomar. Erik era una diva, e iba a hacer todo un drama de esto (y con justa razón, eso no iba a negarlo). Pero... joder, habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, se veían menos de lo que a él le gustaría ¡no quería que volviera a marcharse!

El miedo de que Erik lo dejara, de nuevo, no le permitía dormir en las noches. Eso explicaba las marcadas ojeras que últimamente tenía.

Lo peor de todo, era la ambigüedad de la circunstancia porque... él quería ser padre. Más que eso, lo deseaba fuertemente. Y con Erik no parecía muy posible, mucho menos luego de enterarse que era estéril. ¡Él realmente deseaba una familia! Pero no con Moira, y mucho menos así. La deseaba con su omega, por muy imposible que eso sonara. A veces, imaginaba como hubiera sido si Erik fuera quien le dijo que estaba embarazado. Se imaginaba su reacción, y la felicidad en el pecho se volvía completamente real. Sabia que ese yo suyo, de un mundo paralelo e inexistente, inmediatamente imaginaria todas las cosas que tenían que hacer: ir al medico, hacer todos los chequeos, armar un cuarto, buscar ropa, mimar a su pareja, cuidarla, preparar las cosas para el bebe, pensar el nombre... y tantas otras cosas más. Cosas que, efectivamente tenía que hacer. Pero con Moira.

Una parte minúscula, de él, estaba feliz ante la posibilidad de ser padre, pero la gran mayoría de su ser sólo encontraba protestas. Quizás el tiempo acomodara las cosas.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?-preguntó Alex, mirándolo con preocupación. Charles alzó sus ojos y los clavó en el rubio, con quien había estado hablando sobre los mutantes que tenían que ir a visitar.

-Creo que... sí. Me había olvidado por completo que tengo que ir al medico-comentó. Recién recordaba que ese día tenía que acompañar a Moira para encontrar un ginecólogo con el que se sintiera cómoda. La chica había insistido en que podía ir sola, pero era un viaje largo, y Charles no se sentía bien consigo mismo si no la acompañaba.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves fatal, ¿estas enfermo?-preguntó preocupado el rubio. Él sabía que esa semana había estado actuando raro, todavía no le habían dicho a nadie lo que pasaba, y tampoco sabía cómo y cuándo hacerlo, principalmente por Sean. Era obvio que el chico tenía que enterarse de que posiblemente sería padre, pero ni él ni Moira sabían cómo decírselo.

-Es sólo un chequeo, no te preocupes-lo calmó, apoyándole una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilice-. Pídele a Hank que te acompañe-agregó, mientras lo miraba con atención-. Y, de verdad, muchas gracias, Alex. Últimamente me vienes salvando de todo-el rubio sonrió al oír eso. Le gustaba ayudar a Charles, eran esos momentos en los que se sentía cómodo y nada más importaba. Aunque, a decir verdad, le chocaba un poco que siempre que tuviera que hacer algo solo, Charles le dijera que llamara a Hank, como si no confiara en que él podía manejar las cosas. Esas ultimas palabras habían calmado las dudas que generó en su mente.

Alex se despidió y se fue a buscar al científico, que seguramente estaba en el laboratorio. Hank no se opuso a ir ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a que Charles los mandara a hacer cosas juntos. Ellos no estaban evitándose, pero tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. El castaño no había vuelto a mencionar a Benny ni hacía ningún comentario al respecto, intentaba actuar como si fueran amigos. A Alex le costaba creerlo, sobre todo cuando aun tenía la marca del pellizco en el cuello, cuando esta se borró, no quiso creerlo. Le dolía. Dejaba un vacío en su pecho que no lograba llenar.

Hank fue el que manejó en su recorrido de visitar a los otros posibles alumnos que Charles quería reclutar. Alex se sintió incomodo casi todo el viaje, se removía inquieto y tenia una fuerte necesidad por hacer que su piel y la del científico se tocaran, aunque sea un roce casual, pero sabia que eso no iba a pasar desapercibido. Era obvio que Hank notaba como se removía en el asiento, o como de a momentos respiraba agitado, pero ninguno menciono nada. Bestia guardaba una prudente distancia, le hablaba lo justo y lo necesario y... y él debería estar agradecido de que no le complicara más las cosas, pero no podía. No podía resistir estar juntos no así.

Estaba tan desilusionado que,luego de esa noche que el se sintió feliz por complacer a Hank, nada allá vuelto a pasar, ¡ni una palabra al respecto! Cuando volvieron a la mansión ya no pudo tolerarlo, tuvo que huir de allí para ir a ver a Benny. Hank lo observó mientras se marchaba, sabía que era lo mejor así que ni siquiera tuvo la intención de detenerlo.

Subió las escaleras y, al pasar frente al despacho de Charles, escuchó unos ruidos por lo cual decidió avisarle que ya habían vuelto y que todo había salido bien. Golpeó la puerta, y pasaron unos escasos segundos antes de que obtuviera una respuesta.

-Moira, de verdad necesito un...-el telépata había abierto la puerta, tenía el cabello desordenado, al verlo frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido. Aunque también se lo veía un poco aliviado-Oh, Hank. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, todo en orden. Ya conversamos con las familias y quedamos de volver la próxima semana-comentó. Miró de reojo el lugar, y fue entonces cuando notó que Xavier tenía una copa de licor en la mano. No lo veía beber desde que Erik se había ido y eso le ponía un poco nervioso-¿Tú estas bien?-preguntó, lo más casualmente posible.

-Sí, sí-se apresuró a responder, pero al notar que el científico seguía mirándole con atención, suspiró-. Bueno... no sé, ¿quieres una copa?-le hizo lugar para que entrara. Hank recibió el vaso sin chistar, lo olfateó un poco antes de darle un largo trago. Suponía que esa era le mejor forma de sacarse a Alex de la cabeza. Al verlo, Charles se mostró curioso-¿A ti te pasa algo?

-No nada-le restó importancia. Camino hasta el sofa, donde se sentó. En pocos segundos el telépata estaba haciendole compañía-, ¿y a ti?-hubo un momento de silencio, donde Charles no hacía más que mirar el vaso. Lucía apesumbrado y parecía haber envejecido de golpe. Él se sintió algo preocupado de que hubiera pasado algo con Erik, el alfa no parecía mantener muy bien el control sin su omega. Y Hank no se encontraba preparado para volver a lidiar con un profesor borracho y depresivo.

-Moira esta embarazada-dijo finalmente. Lo soltó como una exhalación, era bueno ir practicando decirlo en voz alta porque sabía que tenía que decírselo a Erik y no quería que las palabras quedaran atoradas en su boca. Al oír aquello, Hank abrió los ojos de golpe, incrédulo. Él, al igual que casi todos, sabía del romance que el profesor tuvo con la agente. La idea no terminaba de formarse en su cabeza pero había una gran posibilidad de que...

-Oh.. y.. ¿es tu...?

-Probablemente, sí-le interrumpió, sin dejarlo terminar. No quería oírlo en labios ajenos, aun estaba digiriendo la vez que Moira se lo dijo. Estaba actuando tan responsablemente como podía, pero tenia esos momentos, esas pequeñas crisis en las que no podía evitar pensar en que todo se iba ir a la mierda. Recordaba lo bien que había estado con Erik la ultima vez, sus ojos enamorados, su sonrisa, la tranquilidad... y una voz en su cabeza le advertía que iba a perder todo eso por un calenton-. Joder, Erik va a matarme-susurró, enterrando la cabeza entre las piernas-. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para al fin estar bien, justo tiene que pasar esto. Va a querer aniquilarme yo... yo... no sé que demonios voy a hacer-se escuchaba tan afligido que el corazón de Hank se estrujó. Realmente parecía derrotado por la realidad, pero no había mucho más que hacer. Si él era el padre era su deber hacerse cargo.

-Y... ¿estas seguro que es tuyo?-preguntó. Quizás hubiera una posibilidad de zafar de todo eso. No quería ni imaginarse como lo iba a tomar Erik. Obviamente Charles sabía como iban a terminar las cosas, él prefería no restregar la llaga.

-Probablemente... o es mio o...-escucharlo le dio algo de ilusión, porque si bien no había posibilidad de saber quien era el padre hasta que el niño naciera, quizás había una forma de que la noticia no sonara tan espeluznante para el omega-o es de Sean.

-Oh-esa respuesta no lo alivio para nada, de hecho, lo dejó sin palabras. Ahora no sabía que era mejor, Sean no estaba en condiciones de ser padre, aún estaba digiriendo ser un omega. Y Alex... ¿cómo se lo iba a tomar el rubio? Parecía haber superado por completo al pelirrojo, y realmente deseaba que así fuera. Suspiró, mientras, sin encontrar más remedio, le daba otro largo trago a su vaso, acabándose el contenido. Todo eso era un problema.

**CHERIK**

Finalmente, luego de casi tres semanas donde estuvieron investigando, pudieron descubrir que todo lo que habían encontrado eran pistas falsas; lo cual sólo confirmó la idea de que "ellos" sabían que alguien los estaba buscando, y ese alguien era tan poderoso como para darles miedo. Luego de asimilar que, de nuevo, estaban completamente perdidos en cuanto a su misión, finalmente dieron con una pista real.

Fue prácticamente una casualidad, o un acto del destino. Janos había ido al centro a comprar las cosas necesarias para el cuartel. Azazel había hecho un drama por la ausencia de yogurt, Emma exigía unos perfumes, Angel aseguraba que esta vez no sería ella quien iría a comprar, y Raven y Erik por suerte no encargaron nada, aunque el ultimo comentó que seria recomendable traer verduras para mantenerse sanos, y recalcó la importancia de la naranja.

Janos se apropió de la frase de Angel, "No me imaginaba mi vida como super villano así"; y salió protestando en dirección al centro. Por lo menos, se sintió un poco más malvado al robarle la billetera a un adinerado hombre. Si los homosapiens los oprimían, mínimo deberían pagar sus gastos. Y sí, también podría robar la comida, pero era mucho más fácil ir cómodamente al supermercado, elegir lo que quería y pagarlo con plata ajena. Fue en la fila que hacía para pagar, donde lo vio. Primero casi no llamó su atención, pero cuando el joven se inclinó para darle el dinero a la cajera, un destello en su collar lo atrajo. El chico tenia una medalla con el mismo símbolo que ellos estaban investigando. Ese cuadrado con las dos rayas a los costados.

Inmediatamente, tomó la decisión de seguirlo.

Para disimular, compró las cosas, pagando lo más rápido que pudo, y salió con las bolsas en sus manos. Aparentemente el joven andaba caminando, él lo siguió hasta un edificio, al cual prefirió no ingresar. Se limitó a estudiar el lugar, para poder explicarles todo a los de La Hermandad. Quizá pudieran secuestrarlo y torturarlo para obtener información. Sus planes maléficos fueron interrumpidos al ver que el chico volvía a salir. Esta vez, fue su bata de laboratorio la que llamó la atención de Janos.

De nuevo, lo siguió y fue así como terminó frente a un enorme edificio con pintas de hospital que estaba muy apartado de la ciudad. Sonrió al descubrir que finalmente iban a tener acción real. Cuando regresó al cuartel, sufrió un ataque e interrogatorio de porqué había tardado tanto. Les contó la historia a sus compañeros y se sintió exitoso cuando vio sus ojos brillar. Finalmente sabían que hacer.

No esperaron mucho, porque básicamente sus planes parecían funcionar si los hacían de forma improvista. Esa misma noche todos aparecieron en el laboratorio, que estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Esta vez si hubo guardias, y unas pocas personas que paseaban por el lugar cumpliendo sus funciones. Ninguno mostró alguna duda, como si fuera un movimiento planeado durante meses, ingresaron al lugar. Angel voló por los cielos, revisando el perímetro; Emma congeló a los guardias que estaban por dispararles y Erik abrió el paso, haciendo que las puertas cedieran y desarmando a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos.

El lugar era igual a casi todos los que habían visto. Esa apariencia y aroma de hospital que revolvía el estomago. Las personas que allí habían eran unas diez. Ni bien los caminos estuvieron despejados, Azazel, Raven y Janos revisaron el lugar. Estaban seguros de que allí había mutantes atrapados, era muy claro qué clase de laboratorio era ese. A Erik ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre de sólo pensarlo.

-Creo que es un buen momento para obtener información-comentó Emma, capturando la atención de Erik, mientras se acercaba a uno de los guardias y lo miraba con una sonrisa algo malvada. El magnético sonrió también, caminó hacía donde ella estaba y esa fue suficiente distracción para que uno de los guardias tocara un boton al lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente las luces empezaron a parpadear, prendiendo en rojo y blanco alternativamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!-el gritó de Raven se dejó escuchar-¡Rápido, rápido, estas cosas están...!-Ni Emma ni Erik esperaron a terminar de escuchar, inmediatamente corrieron hacía donde venían las voces. Al encontrarlos, entraron en una habitación donde había muchísimas jaulas con mutantes dentro. Unas especies de tenazas habían aparecido de la pared, sujetando unas jeringas que buscaban inyectar a los mutantes que se movían nerviosos. Erik movió la mano, tirando todas las jeringas al piso y haciendo que las jaulas se deshagan.

-Voy a matarlo-gruñó, con toda la intención de volver a donde estaba el guardia y asfixiarlo con un lindo collar de metal, pero no pudo alejarse ya que la mano de Emma lo detuvo.

-Después, ahora lo importante son ellos-dijo la chica, antes de correr para ayudar a los mutantes a salir. Muchos estaban heridos, se los veía sumamente delgados y débiles. Erik tuvo que darle la razón, con bronca se olvido de esos guardias por el momento, y se apresuró a ayudar a los mutantes. Había bastantes y de todas las edades, Azazel se apresuraba a juntar grupos y se teletransportaba con ellos, aunque no habían debatido al respecto, era obvio que si encontraban personas las llevarían al cuartel, de momento la prioridad era sacarlos de allí y ya luego irían viendo.

Erik se acercó a Raven para ayudarla con unos niños que no podían salir de esas especie de jaulas. Fue lo mejor porque, aunque a él le molestara admitirlo, su aroma a omega los calmaba bastante, sobre todo a los más pequeños que terminaban aferrándose a él. Fue una de las pocas veces que Erik realmente pensó que su dinámica servia para algo, no que a él le agradaba mucho, pero al menos una de las niñas había dejado de llorar cuando la alzó y se entretuvo oliéndole el cuello. Cuando todos estuvieron en el cuartel, comenzó el proceso más largo de reorganizar las cosas. Muchos de los rescatados ya eran adultos, ellos les ofrecieron participar en La Hermandad, pero la mayoría quería volver a sus vidas, o simplemente alejarse de todo eso. Erik no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, después de lo que les había pasado ¿cómo podían irse así como así, sabiendo que había gente que era capaz de hacerle eso a otros hermanos mutantes?

Tuvo que aceptar que muy pocos se vieran interesados, y los pocos que dijeron que sí, igual querían retirarse un tiempo para calmarse. Esa parte tenía que entenderla, él también tuvo que descansar cuando huyo de las garras de los nazis. A los adolescentes y niños tuvieron que regresarlos a casa, era un alivio que nadie estuviera herido y eso facilitaba las cosas. Hablaron con todos ellos, intentando obtener algo de información sobre quienes manejaban este lugar y que querían lograr exactamente. La mayoría había estado drogado durante las pruebas por lo cual recordaban poco.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en devolver a los niños con sus padres, por más que fueran humanos... Erik no podría apartar a un niño de su madre, sabía lo horrible que era. Igualmente, se aseguraron de que estuvieran seguros, el problema fue cuando descubrieron que tres niños habían sido entregados por sus mismos padres a aquel lugar. Al saber aquello, Erik no pudo seguir discutiendo. Le ardía la sangre en las venas, y se sentía incapaz de seguir oyendo lo que sus compañeros decían. Era obvio que todos estaban en contra de que los regresaran a sus casas, pero... ¿qué más podían hacer? Tenía que pensar. Sin decir nada, se giró, buscando algo de calma para ordenar sus ideas.

-No podemos devolverlos con sus familias. ¡Fueron ellos quienes los entregaron a... a ese lugar!-protestó Emma, interponiéndose en el camino de Erik y obligándolo a detenerse. El magnético emitió un suspiró.

-Lo sé, Emma, no los devolveremos con ellos, pero tampoco se pueden quedar aquí. ¡Se supone que esto es un cuartel! No somos una guardería, ya tenemos suficiente con Mortimor, y estos... son niños muy pequeños, Em-recalcó. La rubia tenía los labios apretados y no se veía para nada conforme con esa respuesta.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer entonces?-preguntó.

-Bueno... es un poco obvio, ¿no? Charles tiene una escuela-dijo a modo de respuesta. Ante aquellas palabras la chica pareció relajarse un poco, al menos estaba considerando la idea. Miró a los niños, que estaban un poco alejados, hablando con Janos y Angel, quien le mostraba como sus alas se movían.

-Esta bien-aceptó-. Ire a llamar a Azazel para que los lleves. Me imagino que tú iras-Erik asintió con la cabeza, mientras retomaba el rumbo hacía su habitación-. Asegúrate que todo este bien.

-Lo hare-prometió, antes de entrar a su cuarto. Se retiró la capa y la ropa que usaba para las misiones y se vistió con unos pantalones grises y una polera con cuello de tortuga. Tal cual Charles estaba acostumbrado a verlo. No iba a mentir, le entusiasmaba encontrarse de nuevo con su telépata, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Llevaba casi tres semanas sin verlo, y lo extrañaba. De a momentos se preguntaba si no había caído en una de esas crisis existenciales que solía tener, pero esperaba que no. La ultima vez que lo vio estaba ordenando las cosas de la escuela, entusiasmado, y tenía fe de que seguía así.

Cuando terminó, caminó hacía la cocina, donde Azazel lo esperaba con los tres pequeños. Uno lo tenía cargado en sus brazos, otro se veía muy interesado en querer atrapar su cola que se movía de un lado a otro, mientras la niña miraba expectante a Erik, esperando que se acerque. Ni bien lo hizo, se le pegó a la pierna, lo cual hizo que el magnético suspirara.

-Bien, vamos a irnos-la pequeña estiró las manos para que la alzara, pero Erik nunca había tenido ningún tipo de instinto hacía los niños, así que simplemente le palmeó la cabeza y la tomó de la mano. Aunque quisiera alzarla, no estaba seguro de cómo, y todo sería muy incomodo.

Tomó la mano de Azazel, quien sólo le dio una sonrisa divertida, y luego se desaparecieron. Segundos después estaban en medio de la mansión, la niña estaba aferrada a su pierna con más fuerza que antes, obviamente aterrorizada, a pesar de que ya se habían teletransportado antes y ya le habían explicado como era.

El primero en aparecer fue Hank, obviamente sorprendido, y al verlos sólo frunció el ceño-Hola Bestia, estamos buscando a Charles-comentó Erik, moviendo disimuladamente la pierna esperando que con eso la chica lo soltara, aunque eso no paso. Al escuchar aquello, el científico apretó los labios. Oh, definitivamente no iba a ser él quien le diera la noticia a Erik.

-Salió y volverá en un rato-comentó, acercándose unos pasos y mirando con curiosidad a los niños-¿Y estos pequeños... amigos suyos?-preguntó, inclinándose para estar a su altura. La niña, ni bien lo vio cerca, sólo rodeó la pierna del omega, queriendo esconderse atrás suyo.

-Son nuevos estudiantes-dijo Erik a modo de respuesta. No pensaba debatirlo, esos niños se quedaban ahí y punto. Con sus familias no podían volver, y con ellos no podían quedarse, mucho menos cuando se notaba que se le pegaban demasiado. Quizá era algo natural por su olor omega, pero él ya lo odiaba.

-Genial. ¿Quieren que vayamos a buscar una habi...?-el científico le estiró la mano a uno de los muchachos, el cual huyó despavorido. Al ver eso suspiró y se levantó, enderezándose-Los niños no sienten una gran simpatía conmigo-admitió, algo apesadumbrado.

-Quizá porque ese estúpido reloj te hace ver como un bicho raro-respondió el pelirrojo sin piedad. Sus ojos volvieron a pasear por la mansión-. ¿Dónde esta Charles? ¿Tardara mucho en venir?

-Les caería mucho peor si vieran mi verdadera forma-protestó, ignorando las otras dos preguntas. Prefería hacerse el tonto porque, definitivamente, él no sería quien fuera a morir. Como siempre dicen, "mata al mensajero", él no pensaba dar el mensaje. Que Charles arreglara sólito sus problemas, y lo sentía mucho por él.

-Azazel es rojo y lo adoran-comentó, girándose para ver al demonio que, efectivamente, estaba sentado en el piso rodeado de los tres niños que intentaban atrapar su cola, la cual él movía juguetonamente. Hank bufó y se apartó unos pasos.

-¡Alex!-llamó de un grito. No se sorprendió cuando, segundos después, el rubio estaba bajando las escaleras. Los ojos claros lo habían buscado, obviamente confundido y ligeramente ilusionado, pero él lo ignoró-Adivina. Tenemos los primeros estudiantes-comentó. El chico descendió la velocidad al oír eso, finalmente despegó sus ojos de Hank y miró algo confundido al resto, al ver a los pequeños sonrió y se acercó a saludarlos-. Alex tiene un don con los niños-comentó Hank cuando, al instante, la chica se despegó de la pierna de Erik y corrió a los brazos del rubio el cual la alzó sin dudar.

-Hola Erik, Azazel, ¿quienes son estas linduras?-preguntó, mientras apartaba con una de sus manos el cabello rubio que estaba desprolijamente desparramado sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Son unos... amigos-finalmente habló Azazel, dejando de mover la cola ya que la atención que tenía fue robada por el recién llegado.

-Oh, genial, ¿quieren ir a elegir una habitación entonces? Hay un montón y...-el "siii" que los tres gritaron, sumamente entusiasmados, hizo que el rubio se riera. Al instante los otros dos chicos corrieron a tomar su mano, y así subieron las escaleras. Los otros tres hombres sólo le miraron, cuando se perdieron tras un pasillo, Erik se giró a mirar a Hank, con una ceja alzada.

-Realmente es muy bueno para esto-comentó, algo incrédulo. Hank sonrió un poco, ligeramente incomodo, se obligó a despegar sus ojos del pasillo y miró al omega enfrente suyo.

-Sí. Él tiene miedo de que no sera util en la escuela, pero ya le dije que sera un perfecto consejero-ahora que los niños se habían ido, no sabía qué iban a hacer los otros dos. No sabía a que hora volvería Charles, pero estaba seguro de que si Erik estaba allí todo acabaría en un caos. El problema era que tampoco podía echarlo ya que el omega notaria que algo raro estaba pasando. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque decidieran irse ya.

-¿Que hacemos, Erik?-preguntó en ese momento el demonio. El pelirrojo apretó los labios, mirando disimuladamente hacía la puerta. Había esperado ver a Charles, aunque sea un momento. Le costaba admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba y mucho. Dios, sonaba demasiado cursi pero le hubiera gustado darle aunque sea un beso.

-Vayámonos, aún hay cosa que hacer y...

-Podemos esperar un rato si quieres-comentó Azazel, como si nada. Inmediatamente el omega se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas. Odiaba que todos supieran que quería ver a su pareja, que lo necesitaba. Estaba por soltarle una intemperie de insultos, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido, aún faltan meses y comprar todo esto es...-Charles, que venía entrando, se detuvo ni bien vio a Erik. En los brazos traía una carriola de bebe para armar, y otras bolsas. Se quedó estático, sin terminar de ingresar, y sin quitar los ojos de su pareja-. Erik-saludó, ligeramente confundido por encontrarlo ahí. Justo en ese momento, Moira se hacía lugar adentro y arrojar otras bolsas en el piso. Al escuchar ese nombre, la agente alzó el rostro y se quedó congelada al ver al omega.

El polaco los estudió a los dos un momento, durante un segundo se había visto confundido, pero ahora su expresión era fría y como si estuviera tallada en piedra. Sus ojos claros, helados, se clavaron en los de Charles, estudiándolo mientras le miraba con la ceja alzada-¿Que hace ella aquí?-fue su saludo. Charles boqueó un par de veces, finalmente terminó de entrar y dejó las cosas en el piso. Los ojos claros de Erik estudiaron la escena con atención, a cada milésima de segundo su rostro se iba descomponiendo más.

-Erik, yo... ¿podemos ir a hablar arriba?-preguntó.

-¿Que demonios hace ella aquí?-repitió, cada vez más tenso. La vena de su frente había comenzado a palpitar cosa que ponía algo nervioso a Charles. El telépata se acercó unos pasos, hasta llegar a su lado. Con algo de inseguridad tomó su mano, pero inmediatamente Erik se apartó un poco.

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar-dijo en un susurró bajo. Intentó mostrarse lo menos dominante posible, ya que sabía como era su pareja. El omega dudó, pero finalmente bufó y subió las escaleras de un trote. Charles miró a su alrededor y notó que todos los presentes lo miraban con algo de pena. Suspiró y subió las escaleras también. Tenía el corazón en la boca, estaba seguro de que todo aquello iba a terminar en desastre.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, se encontró con que Erik estaba caminando de un lado hacia otro, como un animal atrapado. De nuevo los ojos se clavaron en él, y Charles sintió que le estaba leyendo el alma. Lo peor de todo, era que se sentía tan culpable y tan arrepentido. No sabía como iba a iniciar esa discusión, pero sabía que su pareja iba a estallar y eso lo asustaba tanto.

-Lo preguntare una vez más, ¿qué demonios hace ella aquí? Me dijiste que le ibas a decir que se vaya-el omega se paró delante suyo, fulminándolo con los ojos. Era obvio que estaba enojado, y lo peor era que iba a enojarse aún más. Él no sabía como iniciar el tema, estaba seguro de que dijera lo que dijera todo iba a acabar en un desastre, por lo cual prefirió ser sincero.

-Moira esta embarazada-soltó. Había esperado una reacción inmediata, cosas estallando, Erik gritando como loco, el metal vibrando... pero nada de eso paso. El omega simplemente le miraba, ahora confundido, y eso fue mil veces peor.

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con...?-mientras hablaba, Erik lo notó, sus ojos se iluminaron con entendimiento, y al instante adquirieron una expresión de incredulidad-No me digas que...

-Es mio-Charles interrumpió su ruego, porque si lo dejaba terminar de hablar iba a ser incapaz de decirlo. Erik se quedó estático, con la boca abierta, mirándolo como si no pudiera procesar la información. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego dio un paso atrás, buscando en que apoyarse. Se mirada había bajado al piso, lucía ligeramente desconcertado.

-Es tu amante-dijo en un susurro bajo, más para si mismo, intentando terminar de entenderlo. Al pronunciar esas palabras su corazón se detuvo un momento porque simplemente no quería creerlo. No podía ser. Charles era... Charles era suyo. Sintió que le ardían los ojos, pero apretó los labios intentando contenerse. No iba a dejar que esto lo afecte.

-No, no es así...-se apresuró a responder, queriendo acercarse. Lo que menos quería era que Erik pensara que era peor, porque ya de por si era bastante malo. Cuando llegó a su lado, el magnético se apartó nuevamente, y algo la mirada para volver a mirarlo.

-Has estado jugando. Acostándote conmigo y con ella a la vez y...-lo acusó.

-¡No es como tú lo estas pensando!-intentó defenderse. Sabía que era la peor elección de palabras que podría haber hecho. Seguramente sí era como Erik lo estaba pensando. Ni siquiera sabía como disculparse, había planeado mil formas de decírselo a su pareja, pero ninguna sonaba apropiada. Sabía que fuera como fuera todo iba a terminar estallando.

-¡Entonces, dime cómo demonios ocurrió!-gruñó. Charles se masajeó las sienes sin saber que hacer, quería acercarse a su pareja, pero sabia que era imposible. Erik lo había empujado y se había alejado varios pasos, y él podía sentir la hebilla de su pantalón empujándolo hacía atrás.

-Es complicado, Erik, estaba confundido. Tú estabas en celo, me apartabas de mi y...

-¿Fue una sola vez?-preguntó. Los ojos celestes, rodeados por venas rojas, su ceño fruncido, la forma en la que sus labios parecían querer desaparecer dentro de su boca, sus fosas nasales dilatadas, la vena que se marcaba sen su frente y su piel enrojecida, formaban un conjunto realmente aterrador. Charles apretó los labios sin saber que responder, sentía los ojos arderle, quería llorar. Quería llorar porque era un idiota, porque había hecho todo mal, porque por culpa de la calentura ahora su relación estaba tambaleando. Aquellos exigentes ojos le mantenían la mirada, parecían penetrarlo, conocer todo en él y acusarlo. No pudo soportarlo, y bajo la cabeza, centrando la vista en el piso, el flequillo le cubría ligeramente el rostro. Eso fue suficiente para que Erik conociera la respuesta-Claro que no-dijo resignado. Había retrocedido hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra el escritorio, se apoyó en este y cerró los ojos queriendo calmarse.

Se sentía tan dolido, traicionado, justamente por Charles, por el hombre que pensó que jamas lo dañaría. Por su pareja. Se llevo la mano a la frente y se revolvió el cabello. No sabía que hacer, tenía un nudo atorado en el pecho, y su cuerpo temblaba sin que el pudiera controlarlo.

-Claro que no-repitió, su voz sonaba tranquila pero cansada, aun dolida-. ¿Desde cuando, Charles? ¿Desde que la conoces? ¿Desde antes de conocerme? ¿Antes de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, o después? O durante...-dejó escapar una risa que se mezcló con un sollozó. De sólo pensarlo le dolía, sentía que el alma se le partía. Recordaba toda la historia que los unía, todos los momentos que compartieron, y solo podía verlos desde una perspectiva distinta. Recordaba cuando jugaban al ajedrez, y lo imaginaba a Charles con Moira, recordaba su primera cita, y pensaba en ellos dos en el mismo auto haciendo el amor, recordaba en su primer beso y se preguntaba si esa misma noche él la había follado. Recordaba cuantas veces se preguntó si algo pasaba entre ellos, y cuantas veces lo ignoró... primero porque Charles no era su pareja, luego porque prefería no pensar en ella-. Cuando me fui de aquí... fue porque tu la defendiste, ella se burló de mi por estar en celo y la defendiste ¿ella sabia que eramos pareja? ¡Joder, Charles! ¡¿Acaso todos sabían esto menos yo?!

-Por dios, Erik, claro que no. Yo te amo y jamas...

-¿Después de que estuvimos juntos por primera vez... estuviste con ella?-los ojos del omega estaban cristalinos, y Charles odiaba verlo así, aun más si sabia que era su culpa. Quería negarlo, pero no podía mentirle. Arrugó sus cejas, con dolor y abrió la boca un par de veces, queriendo decir algo, cualquier cosa que lo excuse, pero nada venia a su cabeza. Erik supo entenderlo bien, y volvió a reír, casi sin hacer ruido-La ultima vez que estuve en celo, ella estaba aquí... los encontré en el pasillo, ¿acaso...?

-¡No, no, no! Desde que me reconociste jamas JAMAS volví a tocarla. Ella quería decirme lo del embarazo, pero desde que tenemos nuestro vinculo jamas nunca miré ni miraría a alguien más. Eres el amor de mi vida y...

-¡¿Entonces porque demonios me has estado mintiendo?! ¡Tu sabias que era tu pareja! Sabías que teníamos que estar juntos ¡Y me lo ocultaste! ¡Estabas conmigo y estabas con ella! Te enteraste del jodido embarazo y no me dijiste nada. ¡¿Que maldito y enfermo juego estas jugando, Charles?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me respetas como ser humano, como pareja y dejas de querer manipularme?! Pensé que me amabas, pensé que me respetabas, pensé que me considerabas tu igual... Te creí un santo joder, por todo tu esfuerzo, por lo que peleaste por mi y estabas... ¿estabas acostándote con ella? Y todas esa cosa que dijiste, de que te costó tanto estar a mi lado y no poder tocarme, que no te reconociera y...

-¡Todo esto pasó porque no me reconociste!-no había querido que sonara como una acusación, pero eso fue exactamente lo que paso-cuando paso yo... tu estabas en celo y yo estaba caliente, y no podía tocarte y ella... joder, Erik. Y cuando se repitió siempre fue así, yo estaba pensando en ti y... ¡Luego te fuiste! ¡Me dejaste solo, en Cuba! Y... yo no sabia que pensar y ella vino y...-no pudo terminar el discurso, porque, sorpresivamente, un adorno que había estado su escritorio se estalló contra su pecho. Afortunadamente era pequeño y no le hizo daño, pero, segundos después, ante sus incrédulos ojos todo lo que estaba en el escritorio empezó a volar en todas direcciones, arrojado por furioso Erik que se movía errático. Las lagrimas caían por las mejillas del polaco, mientras su ira no le dejaba pensar en más que en romper todas las cosa que estaban allí. Se odiaba así mismo porque ya no podía controlar el llanto, se odiaba por ser débil. Principalmente se odiaba porque todo esto le afectaba y porque, muchos años atrás, se juró así mismo que nunca un alfa volvería a lastimarlo, de ninguna manera.

Al verlo tan angustiado, Charles tuvo el impulso de acercarse. Quería calmar a su omega, quería consolarlo, se sentía demasiado afligido ya que era consciente de que todo eso era su culpa-Erik, cariño, por favor...-sólo alcanzó a dar unos pasos, antes de que Erik estirara la mano y su cinturón lo obligara a retroceder-. Por favor, déjame acercarme, Erik yo...

-Te odio-el omega se había detenido, ni bien dijo esas ase derrumbó, cayendo sentando al piso. Eso pareció no importarle, le miró de nuevo, ahora serio, con sus ojos rojos fulminándolo. Se limpio las lagrimas con bronca, y luego sonrió de una forma extraña. Sus ojos, nariz y boca estaban enrojecidos, se veía demasiado triste y extraviado, y el alfa dentro de Charles aclamaba por consolarlo-. Pero esto es lo que querías, ¿no Charles? Union entre humanos y mutantes, ¡y vaya forma!-dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica-Y una familia, dijiste que querías una familia. Y ya la tienes, mamá, papá, y bebe. Nada más perfecto-esos ojos ahora lo miraban de una forma en la que nunca antes lo hicieron. Igualmente, Charles conocía esa expresión, era el mismo resentimiento con el que Erik había visto a Shaw, ese dolor y esa bronca, y esa desilusión. Él conocía esa mirada porque Erik lo miró así mientras mantenía congelada la mente del nazi, pudo verlo a través de sus ojos... pero nunca, jamas, se imaginó que lo vería así a él-. Te felicito.-mientras dijo esto ultimo, se levantó. De nuevo, Charles intentó acercarse, pero el cinto no dejaba de empujarlo hacía atrás.

-Erik, por favor. No puedes irte así, tienes que escucharme yo...

-Creo que ya lo escuche todo. Te acostabas con ella, engendraron un bebe, vas a ser papá. Ahora quiero que me dejes tranquilo...

-Joder, Erik, si no me escuchas tendré que...-se llevó los dedos a la sien en forma de amenaza. Erik gruñó y al instante un collar de metal rodeó el cuello de Charles.

-Estoy realmente jodido, así que si llegas a meterte en mi cabeza, juro que voy a asfixiarte-le advirtió, y por el tono de su voz parecía hablar muy en serio. De nuevo, Charles sólo recordaba haberlo visto así de sacado una vez, durante el enfrentamiento con Shaw-. No quiero volver a verte-sin esperar respuesta, se apresuró a salir de allí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, ansiando poder marcharse. Justo cuando terminó de bajarse, se chocó con el cuerpo de Azazel. Compartieron una mirada y el mutante rojo no dudo otro segundo para tomarle la muñeca y desaparecer.

Fue ese el momento en el que Charles se sintió libre del metal, esperanzado de poder encontrarlo, salió del estudio corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Cuando llegó cerca de las escaleras, tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable de que Erik se había marchado. La angustia lo llenó y se dejó caer al piso sin saber que más hacer. Enterró el rostro entre sus piernas, y dejó que el llanto lo embargara. La había cagado, la había cagado tan grande.

Erik tenía razón en odiarlo, tenia razón en irse, tenia razón si jamas quería volver a mirarlo.

La simple idea de una vida separados lo llenaba de angustia. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, solo sabía que no había forma de que el dolor en su pecho se calmara. Las lagrimas parecían no tener fin y el sufrimiento tampoco. Se sobre saltó cuando una mano se poso en su hombro. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y sus ojos chocaron con los castaños de Moira que lo miraba con pena.

-Lo siento tanto-susurró ella, mientras le rodeaba un hombro con los brazos. Charles apretó los labios y se dejó abrazar, aunque no era de ella de quien quería consuelo.

-Me odia-susurró con dolor. La castaña suspiró mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ya lo entenderá-respondió, acariciándole de manera circular, deseando que se calmara. Sentía la espalda temblar bajo sus manos y eso la estaba matando. Sabía que gran parte de la culpa era de ella y no podía evitar sentirse arrepentida. Pero las cartas habían salido así y ya no había mucho más por hacer, sólo le quedaba consolar a Charles y rogar porque Erik lo perdonara-. Lo siento tanto, Charles, por todo esto. Sé que es mi culpa, yo...

-No Moira, yo me lo busque sólito-la interrumpió, mientras volvía a enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas. Sabía que podía culparla, ella se dejaría, pero no sería justo, de eso era muy consciente. Nadie lo obligó a estar con ella, fue su propia decisión. Al final de cuentas, Erik tenía razón, quiso manipularlos a todos. No confió en su omega, debió decirle, debió ser sincero y quizá esto no hubiera pasado.

La había cagado, la había cagado tan mal.

CHERIK**CHERIK**

Cuando aparecieron en el cuartel, Erik se apresuró a soltar a Azazel y huyó al baño. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se obligó a enterrar el nudo de su garganta y actuar el resto del día como si nada. Lo logró bastante bien, a pesar de que veía los ojos de Raven y Emma mirarlo con atención. Prefería ignorarlas, no quería hablar con nadie, quería olvidar. Estaba enojado y dolido, pero tenía la esperanza de que si se distraía lo suficiente, iba a poder superarlo.

Pero claro, la noche siempre tiene unos planes distintos a los nuestros. Horas después se encontraba en la cama, sin poder dormir, y mirando fijamente el techo. Estaba concentrado en su respiración porque sentía que si llegaba a hacer un solo movimiento inadecuado el nudo en su pecho se desarmaría y las lágrimas comenzarían a caer, y no quería dejar caer ninguna porque estaba seguro de que una vez que empezara no podría parar.

Tenía la fe de que podría dormirse ignorando ese dolor, quería creer que mañana despertaría mejor. Pero primero tenía que dormirse.

Pasada la media noche, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Él no se sorprendió tanto cuando, al girarse, encontró a Emma caminando tranquilamente hacía a él-Todo el metal esta temblando de una forma muy extraña-comentó ella, mientras terminaba de acercarse a la cama, y con un movimiento elegante y fluido se sacaba los tacones. Luego, se trepó al lecho, y gateó hasta llegar al lado de Erik-. Parece a punto de estallar-comentó ella, acomodándose.

-No me toques-susurró él, a modo de respuesta. Pero la rubia lo ignoró, y con un movimiento firme lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho. El omega en un principio se resistió, pero, ni bien se movió, el nudo en su garganta cedió y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Tal cual había predicho, ni bien cayó la primera, no pudo detenerse. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y segundos después se encontraba aferrado al cuerpo de la rubia-. Joder, me siento un jodido crió. No puedo dejar de llorar y...

-Esta bien, Erik, es normal-lo consoló ella, acariciando su espalda y meciéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su angustia gracias a la telépatia, y eso le dejaba notar cuanto estaba sufriendo.

-No entiendo porqué demonios me afecta tanto, porque estoy tan sensible. No puedo ni pensar en él que...

-Es normal, es tu pareja. La traición te hace sentirte así-le acarició el cabello, apartándolo de su frente, observando esos ojos rojos que estaban enfocados hacia la nada. De nuevo, limpió sus lagrimas, no sabía cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, pero no dejaban de caer.

-Odio sentirme así, nunca fui así. Lo odio, lo odio. Joder, quiero odiarlo y no puedo-de nuevo se aferro a ella. La telepata sólo pudo seguir acariciándolo y dejándolo llorar. Sabía que era lo mejor, que necesitaba descargarse, porque no quería que se repitiera otra vez la historia de cuando se guardaba cosa y estallaba en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien, sugar, solo déjate llevar-lo meció entre sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción, no sabía que más hacer. Estuvo así casi hasta la mitad de la noche, esperando pacientemente que se calmara. Para ese punto. Erik ya estaba medio atontado y con fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ella, sin culpa, tocó su frente y lo puso a dormir. Estaba bien que se descargara, pero había ciertos limites que era preferible no pasar.

Se recostó a su lado y se dispuso a dormir también, manteniendo una mano en la frente ajena, dispuesta a calmar sus sueños.

Jodidos y sensibles omegas. Pero... ella lo entendía perfectamente, hacía mucho tiempo también le tocó vivirlo. Las relaciones... las relaciones eran una jodida mierda. Pero creía que no había nada que el descanso no podía curar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdon si resulto muy densa la parte de la busqueda y rescate. Espero que no u.u**

 **En fin, muchas ganas de matarme?**

 **Ojala que no xD Los quiero o3o**


	15. Del Odio Propio y los Amigos Reales

**¡Hola hermosuras! Sé que he andado super desaparecida pero, por si no lo sabían, he vuelto. Y voy retomando todo de a poco, asi que las historias seguirán siendo actualizadas pero me tardare.**

 **Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo :D No es super largo como otros, pero es aceptable. En fin, espero les guste y no me odien por la espera.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **DEL ODIO PROPIO Y LOS AMIGOS REALES**

Erik había esperado sentirse mejor al otro día pero ciertamente no lo estaba. Se había despertado con dolor de cabeza, los ojos aún le ardían y sentía la piel reseca, probablemente por las lagrimas que bañaron sus mejillas. Emma estaba a su lado, uno de sus brazos continuaba abrazándole, pero la telépata durante la noche se había movido, quedando volteada en dirección contraria. Él estaba seguro de que la rubia se había metido en su cabeza para hacerle dormir, y debería estar molesto pero sin su ayuda seguramente hoy se sentiría mucho peor.

Se sentó en la cama, intentando no despertarla. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con la inútil esperanza de que eso calmara un poco el dolor. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera eso le hacía olvidar el malestar en el pecho ni el sentimiento de traición. Tenía el estomago revuelto lo cual seguramente se debía a una imagen desagradable que tuvo de Charles y Moira follando. No podía pensar en ninguno de los dos sin sentir nauseas. Estaba tan condenadamente molesto, pero más que nada dolido.

Se levantó, hacer algo iba a ser bueno para dispersar su mente. Cuando se paró tuvo que apoyar una mano en la mesa de noche, ya que durante un segundo su mundo dio vueltas. Definitivamente necesitaba poner algo en su estomago. El día anterior casi no había comido y, aunque él tuviera mucha resistencia, siempre la sensación de hambre le resultaba desagradable, le recordaba al holocausto, a Shaw y su jodido entrenamiento.

No quería pensar en Shaw esa mañana, ni en el holocausto, ni en Charles, ni en Moira, ni en nadie. Se vistió y salió del cuarto, había muy poca gente despierta, por lo cual casi no había ruido. Fue al baño y se enjuagó el rostro; cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo sintió lastima de si mismo. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos y algo hinchados, sus labios también estaban inflamados, y la nariz rojiza. Básicamente, lucia congestionado. Lo peor, era que sabía que no estaba enfermo sino que todo era una jodida reacción por la mierda de ayer. Y se odiaba por ello, ¡se había prometido que nunca jamás un alfa, ni nadie, volvería a afectarle de esa manera! Pero... pero el jodido de Charles había roto su corazón, y todo era su jodida culpa por haber vuelto a confiar.

Necesitaba despejar la cabeza, por lo cual hizo lo que mejor se puede hacer en esos momentos: tomar una ducha. El agua cayendo sobre su espalda le ayudó a calmar los pensamientos, una parte de él, quizá la más ilusa, aún recordaba las palabras de Charles "estaba pensando en ti", ¿podría ser cierto o eran sólo palabras al aire? Aún recordaba la vez que entró en celo y se masturbó entre sus brazos de, lo caliente que había quedado el alfa y él lo echó del cuarto... ¿acaso esa vez...? En ese momento él no sabía que eran pareja pero, ahora que sí lo sabia, imaginaba lo duró que debió ser tener a su omega en calor y toqueteándose enfrente de él. Realmente debió tener fuerza de control... pero ¿y si la fuerza de control le llegó sólo hasta que estuvo a fuera y descargó sus frustraciones con Moira? ¿Qué hubiera estado pensando y deseando a Erik hacía que la culpa fuera menos?

Pero debió contárselo, no debió volver a hacerlo. No debió tocar a nadie, porque Charles era suyo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, el vapor había empañado el espejo. Limpió con la mano lo esencial para ver su rostro, que lucía borrosos porque el cristal se negaba a desempañarse por completo. Sus ojos conectaron con su reflejo y otra parte de él, quizás la más fría, le habló. Esa parte le dijo que era lo mejor, que él no podía estar pensando en Charles todo el tiempo, que necesitaba concentrarse en ser un líder y salvar mutantes, que no podía lidiar con una relación ahora. Esa misma parte quiso convencerlo de que también era lo mejor para Charles, que él quería una familia y al fin la tendría. Erik no podía darle eso, no quería tampoco. Era lo mejor.

Charles tendría una familia y él... él tendría a sus hermanos mutantes.

Pero igual el pecho le dolía, porque era su alfa, y lo amaba, y no lo quería lejos. Quería llorar, pero no pensaba derramar ni una lagrima más. Él no era así, tan sensible... realmente esa traición le había golpeado muy fuerte porque nunca se la había esperado. No pensó que Charles sería capaz de engañarlo, no pensó que le hiciera falta estar con alguien más.

Suspiró, ahora sí se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Raven, quien estaba preparando el desayuno. La mutante azul lo miró y, por su expresión, era muy obvio que sabía todo. Él tuvo el instinto de huir de allí pero no quería hacer una escena, por lo cual, entró y la saludó normalmente-Erik, supe lo que pasó por medio de Azazel, quiero decirte que Charles te a...

-No quiero hablar de eso-comentó él. Ni bien escuchó ese nombre quiso marcharse, pero fue a la heladera y se sirvió un poco de agua. No quería mostrar cuánto le afectaba.

-Me imagino que no, pero tengo que decirte que...

-¿Tú lo sabias?-preguntó, y tuvo que felicitarse a si mismo por lo tranquila que salió su voz. Se giró a mirar a la chica, la cual había abierto mucho los ojos. En ese momento lucia muy incómoda, cuando la vio morderse el labio, obtuvo su respuesta. Sonrió resignado y se masajeó el canutillo de la nariz.

-Nunca lo aprobé. Era una tontería, Charle hizo todo eso porque...

-Raven, no quiero hablar de nada de esto-volvió a mirarla, por entre sus dedos. La chica iba a seguir insistiendo, pero al ver su expresión: lo cansado que lucia, sus ojos que aún estaban medio rojizos... no pudo. Ese hombre lucía destruido. Pero no destruido como antes, cuando se separaron y rosaba la locura y daba miedo por lo inestable que era. Ahora, lucia cansado, triste, desilusionado... lucia como una persona a la que el mundo se le vino abajo, y eso que estaba intentando disimularlo. No pudo seguir, no pudo defender a su hermano, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Desde antes, todo el asunto de Moira le pareció una idiotez y, ahora, lo reafirmaba. Nunca pensó que algo hiriera tanto a Erik.

-El desayuno ya esta-concluyó ella, extendiéndole un plato. Él le sonrió, sus ojos lucían más pequeños que lo normal y habían perdido completamente el brillo que tenían desde que reconoció a Charles. Cuando él sujeto el plato, ella no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó. Erik se quedó estático unos segundos, pero luego la apartó. Raven supo que estaba haciendo su papel de fuerte, ese que había representado siempre.

-Ire a comer solo-la mutante no pudo más que asentir, mientras el pelirrojo se giraba y se marchaba. Al verlo irse, sólo pudo pensar en lo idiota que era su hermano. Todo esto había pasado por sus jodidos calentones... cierto era que también fue culpa de Erik y sus histeriqueos, pero al velo tan triste no podía enojarse con él.

Malditos imbéciles, no podían pasar ni un mes sin hacer un drama.

**CHERIK¨**

Alex emitió un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la mano de Benny posicionarse en el collar que tenía en el cuello, jalándolo para que se acercara y pudieran besarse mejor. Le correspondió como si fuera un cachorro sediento y Benny una gota de agua, lloriqueaba contra sus labios mientras sentía al chico moverse, con un ritmo que lo desesperaba: rápido y, justo cuando él se sentía al borde de la locura, se detenía y lo hacía lentamente. Le gustaría poder mover sus manos para colocarlas sobre las caderas ajenas y marcarle el ritmo, pero las tenía atadas. No podía hacer más que recibir lo que Benny le daba y eso era agradable, le gustaba sentirse así de dominado.

De a momentos movía sus caderas, queriendo entrar más a dentro de ese hermoso cuerpo que le cabalgaba, pero el pelinegro se reía, le pellizcaba un pezón a manera de regaño, y luego le sujetaba la cadera para que no lo hiciera-Quieto, chico. Aquí mando yo-susurró con voz ronca en su oído, antes de darle una juguetona mordida. Alex se estremeció, volvió a unir sus labios con los ajenos y, al instante, esa lengua se enterró en su boca, recorriéndola y dominándolo por completo.

Gimió dentro del beso, eso pareció estimular a Benny, que se movió sujetándole las piernas y acomodándolas abiertas, alrededor de su cadera. Era una pose extraña, Alex no llegaba a entender cómo lo habían logrado. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y rodeando el cuerpo del chico, el cual aún lo cabalgaba. Benny tenía el completo control, y Alex comenzó a gemir más fuerte ya que se sentía... se sentía como si lo estuvieran follando, como si Benny empujara entre sus piernas abiertas para follarle, pero en realidad era su miembro el que se enterraba dentro de la húmeda entrada ajena.

El movimiento se volvió más pasional y rápido, hasta que los dos se encontraron jadeando, casi sin aire, y sus cuerpos empapados en sudor. El omega le jaló el cabello y le mordió la barbilla, justo en el momento en el que Alex sentía su orgasmo explotar, haciendo que se estremezca de pies a cabeza, y que todo su líquido inundara la cavidad ajena. Benny se presionó, intentando que el nudo le penetrara, pero en esa posición era un poco difícil. Prefirió masturbarse y, segundos después, su semilla embarró el vientre del rubio y parte de su barbilla. Ambos se contemplaron, atontados por las endorfinas del sexo. El omega estiró su mano y acomodó los alborotados cabellos rubios hacia atrás, despejando la frente de Alex.

-Te ves hermoso-susurró. El rubio sintió sus mejillas arder, aún más al sentir esa mano limpiar los restos de semen de su barbilla-. Eres muy guapo-luego de eso, el morocho se inclinó para besarlo. Fue tan suave y delicado que Alex se sintió turbado.

Cuando Benny lo soltó y se recostó sobre su cuerpo, volvieron a besarse. Alex ahora pudo fijarse en esos enormes ojos negros, plagados de pestañas, que lo miraban con suma atención-¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?-él pensó decir que no, porque desde que Hank le había dicho que volviera temprano a casa, eso era lo que hacía... pero no podía negarse cuando Benny lo miraba _así_.

-Claro-respondió. En recompensa, obtuvo una brillante sonrisa y luego sus labios volvieron a unirse, en otro beso delicado donde su boca perdía por completo el control, dejando que la lengua ajena hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Siguieron besándose hasta que cayeron dormidos.

Alex despertó más temprano que de costumbre, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y normalmente a esa hora él seguiría durmiendo, pero se sentía intranquilo. Sentía que tenía que volver a casa, y sabía porque: aún recordaba las palabras de Hank. Hank, que casi no le prestaba atención últimamente... pero él se sentía incapaz de hacerle la contra.

Con delicadeza apartó el cuerpo de Benny, se levantó y buscó su ropa. Se vistió aprisa, sintiéndose nervioso. Se preguntaba cómo podía llegar rápido a la mansión. Cuando estaba poniéndose las zapatillas, vio como Benny se desperezaba en la cama y luego se erguía un poco, refregandose los ojos.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan...?-detuvo la frase al ver lo que estaba haciendo, e inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró de sus labios-¿Te estas yendo?-cuestionó. De pronto, Alex se sintió algo culpable, pero se limitó a asentir. Sus instintos le pedían por favor volver a casa ya, a pesar de que allí con él tenía a ese hermoso omega, que era tan adecuado para él y que realmente parecía interesado en su persona.

-Lo siento, pero sí-respondió. El morocho apretó los labios un momento, y luego se quedó contemplando el piso. Alex terminó de atarse los cordones y de acomodarse un poco la ropa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Mientras tomaba su campera, Benny volvió a mirarlo.

-Ven Alex-susurró, mientras gateaba hasta el borde de la cama, y se sentaba con las rodillas flexionadas, apoyando sus nalgas en sus talones-. Dame un beso-el rubio se acercó lo suficiente, una de las manos ajenas se enterró en los cabellos de su nuca y lo jaló más cerca, para que pudieran compartir un beso tranquilo. Era obvio que el otro chico había esperado que se quedara y, de pronto, se sintió tentado a hacerlo: seguir en la cama, desayunar juntos, hacerlo de nuevo...

Pero sabía que, por más que se quedara, su mente estaría en otro lado. Estaría pensando en Hank y en como reaccionaría cuando volviera. Aunque quizás no le importara, después de todo, el científico nunca parecía demasiado interesado en él. Pero por más que a Hank no le importara, él no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que regresara y lo viera. Definitivamente, quedarse sería una de las peores decisiones que podría tomar.

-Suerte-le dijo Benny, cuando sus labios se separaron. Lo contempló mientras Alex terminaba de tomar sus cosas, cuando el rubio llegó a la puerta se giró para mirarlo.

-Te llamaré-dijo. El omega le sonrió, resignado, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Su cuerpo blanco contrastaba contra su cabello negro, y parecía brillar entre esas sabanas celestes. Se veía sumamente hermoso con su mata de rizos desparramados en la almohada, sus largas extremidades relajadas y los ligeros pero firmes músculos en reposo. Alex se odió un poco a sí mismo por no poder enamorarse de él, por no poder amarlo, por no poder estar destinados. Después de todo, Benny sería su omega perfecto, pero la naturaleza era una jodida bromista y sólo quería complicarle más la vida.

Le dio un último vistaso antes de marcharse. Una vez en la calle, se apresuró en buscar el auto que Charles le había prestado. Condujo a toda velocidad, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a la mansión. De su cabeza no se iba la imagen de Hank, no sabía si estaría enojado por el horario en el que llegaba, o feliz de que haya vuelto. ¿Lo miraría, le prestaría atención... o pasaría de él como últimamente lo hacía?

Cuando llegó, apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana. El sol ya se mostraba un poco más, pero la mansión seguía tan silenciosa como era normal a esa hora. Quizá nadie había notado su ausencia, y ciertamente eso no era ningún consuelo. Entró, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que los niños que Azazel había traído aún estaban acostumbrándose a este nuevo hogar y el movimiento y los ruidos en él. Sin duda, los pequeños estaban fascinados con aquel lugar, lleno de habitaciones, con un enorme patio, y con gente fascinante. Alex tenia que admitir que también estaban muy apegados a él, y eso le hacía feliz.

Subió las escaleras de a puntillas, cuando pasó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, la puerta del cuarto de Hank se entreabrió, y el científico se asomó para verle. Sus ojos claros lucían ligeramente molestos, tenía los labios apretados y emitió un gruñido extraño antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Alex se quedó estático en medio del pasillo, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho. No podía ni tragar saliva y sentía que los ojos le ardían. Se preguntó si así era como un omega se sentía al desilusionar a su alfa.

Se tragó un sollozó y retomó el camino a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, se dejó caer en la cama y se llevó las manos al pecho, sujetando su camisa y estrujándola, justo a la altura del corazón, como si quisiera arrancárselo. Le dolía esa mirada, esas actitudes que a veces Hank tenía. En momentos así, iría a ver a Benny para que le ayudara a relajarse, para que le hiciera sentir mejor... pero contradictoriamente, acababa de abandonarlo para venir aquí.

Enterró el rostro en la almohada, la cual se tragó sus sollozos y se empapó de sus lágrimas. El nudo en el pecho descendió hasta su estomago, dejándole un sentimiento extraño, de tristeza y enojo. Por suerte, en algún momento se durmió en medio de su propio llanto, pero eso logro calmar su cabeza. Le hacía falta descansar, a pesar de que apenas hacía una hora que se había despertado.

Por su parte, Hank se encontraba caminando en su cuarto como un animal encerrado. Sabía que no tenía razones para molestarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo rugía dentro suyo al saber _dónde_ había estado Alex. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido, eran dos alfas, joder. Todo esto que les estaba pasando era una completa locura, tenía que seguir ignorándolo como venía haciendo hasta ahora.

Siguió encerrado en su cuarto, aún caminando de un lado para el otro, sumamente inquieto. No podría volver a dormirse a pesar de que lo intentara, por lo cual permaneció allí hasta que la mañana avanzó un poco más. Cuando finalmente salió de su cuarto, se escuchaba un pequeño bullicio en la mansión, lo cual indicaba que no era el único despierto.

Viendo la hora, podía suponer que Charles también se había levantado ya, aunque desde la pelea con Erik solía mantenerse un tanto aislado y salía lo justo y necesario, lo cual también incluía acompañar a Moira a algunos lugares. Sin dudarlo, Hank se dirigió a su cuarto y golpeó suavemente. Algunos segundos después, el telépata le abrió. Se notaba que llevaba un rato despierto, pero que no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo en levantarse. De hecho, se veía algo molesto por tener que haber abierto la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Hank, el inglés suspiró pero finalmente asintió y le hizo lugar. Mientras el científico entraba, Charles aprovechó para ordenar un poco la cama y ponerse un poco decente, acomodándose un poco la ropa y el cabello. Tenía una camisa enorme, que aparentaba ser de Erik, y Hank tuvo algo de miedo que la historia de un tiempo atrás volviera a repetirse-No puedes volver a hacer esto, no puedes dejar ir todo a la mierda sólo porque estas peleado con Erik. No somos los únicos aquí ahora, están los niños, esta la situación de Moira y...

-Lo sé, lo sé-admitió el telépata, suspirando y sentándose en la cama. Se masajeó la cabeza, la cual le dolía un poco. No tenía ganas de escuchar todo eso ahora pero sabía que era la verdad y, que si Hank venía a decírselo, era porque estaba preocupado-. Es sólo que... no tienes idea de lo duro que es. Me siento una absoluta mierda, yo soy el responsable de que todo esto pasara... eché todo a perder. Joder, si tu supieras como me siento...

-Puedo imaginarlo-comentó, recordando como se sentía hace una hora, cuando le hizo esa pequeña escena a Alex. Charles le miró con sus penetrantes ojos y suspiró, aparentemente quería preguntar, aunque la expresión de Hank lo hizo abstenerse.

-Realmente no puedo creer lo hondo que metí el pie, lo jodí en grande, y justo todo se desmoronó en el mejor momento-admitió. Bajó su rostro, observando el piso-. Hice todo mal desde el principio, pero en algún momento debí decirle... debí ser honesto, debí afrontar todo esto de otra manera y quizás él no se hubiera enojado tanto. Estoy tan asustado de que no pueda perdonarme, de que se aleje para siempre... que ya no volvamos a estar como estábamos hasta hace unas semanas. Estoy tan enojado conmigo, y con él, y con el jodido destino que parece empeñado en no dejarnos disfrutar de un buen momento. Joder, nos conocemos hace casi un año y el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos como pareja es... es minúsculo. ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo para siempre?-preguntó, volviendo a levantar su rostro para mirar de nuevo a Hank. El menor apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien que decirle. En ese momento algo como "ustedes son un alfa y un omega destinados, van a arreglarlos", sería perfecto, pero no con ellos. No con Charles y Erik. Ser un alfa y un omega era lo que menos influía en su relación.

-Creo que... creo que tienes que buscar solucionarlo. Si realmente quieres que las cosas se arreglen, debes actuar. Que estés aquí, arrepintiéndote por lo que paso, no va a cambiar en nada el futuro-respondió. Charles le observaba con atención, tras unos breves minutos, sonrió.

-Me asombra lo mucho que han madurado todos ustedes en este tiempo-admitió, lucía sinceramente orgulloso-. Tienes muchísima razón, nada en este mundo cambia si no nos esforzamos. Sé que tengo que actuar pero... él no me dejará acercarme-suspiró.

-Bueno, eres un telépata... y hace un tiempo terminamos una enorme maquina que solemos llamar "Cerebro" que permite que llegues a la mente de cualquier persona-bromeó el científico. Charles dejó escapar una lijera risa y asintió.

-Es cierto, pero a él no le va a gustar en nada-comentó, aunque ahora lucía un poco más animado.

-¿Y sólo eso va a detenerte?-le incentivó. Charles volvió a reír, asintiendo para darle la razón-Si es el amor de tu vida, debes esforzarte al cien por ciento. Que su enojo no te detenga, tu sabes que son el uno para el otro-le aseguró. Los ojos de azules habían vuelto a mirarle de una forma profunda, como si estuviera contemplando y estudiándolo. Hank se sintió ligeramente incomodo, carraspeó y luego dio unos pasos retrocediendo-. Sera mejor que baje a hacer el desayuno, no creo que nadie mas q...

-Gracias por todo, Hank. Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener-admitió. Porque sí, en algún momento Hank se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Erik nunca había podido ocupar ese espacio realmente, ya que no era lo que él quería y Hank... Hank siempre estaba allí para él. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, ya no era el adolescente tartamudo que conocieron en la CIA, había madurado. Todos lo habían hecho, habían cambiado muchísimo desde la primera vez que se encontraron.

-Bueno, siempre es más fácil aconsejar sobre las vidas ajenas-admitió cuando llegó a la puerta. Se giró para mirar al telepata, sonriendo algo afligido.

-Si necesitas hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo. Realmente estoy dispuesto a...

-Lo sé, pero... ahora no es el momento. No me siento preparado-admitió, retorciendo el picaporte en su mano. Sabía que el profesor no sabía nada ya que era muy sincero en su promesa de dejarles su privacidad mental, y por ende estaba muy nervioso de lo que podía llegar a pensar sobre él y Alex. Es decir, dos alfas que estaban... ¿interesados el uno en el otro? No era normal. Definitivamente no lo era, sabía que lo mejor era que cada uno hiciera su vida, pero a veces simplemente no podía apartarse.

-Bueno, cuando te sientas listo, háblame-le respondió con una sonrisa alentadora. El menor asintió, sonriendo también. Luego se despidió y salio del cuarto del telépata. Este, aún sentando en la cama, se quedó pensando en que era cierto: si quería que eso se arreglara tenía que actuar, era obvio que las cosas no iban a acomodarse por si solas. Lo mejor era que empezara a esforzarse y le demostrara a Erik que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que esa relación funcione.

A pesar de todos los errores que había cometido.

**CHERIK¨***

-¿Vas a seguir en este estado de luto por mucho tiempo?-preguntó Emma, entrando a la sala donde Erik estaba acostado en un sofa, mirando el techo. El pelirrojo sólo alzó el rostro lo suficiente para verla, y luego bufó.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, sólo estoy relajándome un momento... tengo derecho a hacerlo-comentó. La chica suspiró.

-Claro que no estas relajándote, estas aquí, sufriendo en silencio por tu alfa-mientras hablaba se acerco al sofa, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo y mirando a Erik desde arriba-. Pensándolo, extrañándolo y odiándolo... todo al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, vamos, Emma. No sé que haces molestando aquí. Estoy cumpliendo con mis obligaciones como líder, ¿verdad? Y, además, no estoy ni cerca de perder el control, estoy perfectamente bien, asi que no sé porque vienes a decirme todo esto. Seria mejor que me dejaras ser y que...

-Sí, sí, estas estable. No lo niego. Lo estas tomando dentro de todo bien... en el sentido de que no te has vuelto un loco demente como la última vez-bromeó, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a mirarlo con seriedad-. Pero estas triste, estoy preocupada como amiga, no como compañera de La Hermandad-Erik la miró con atención, quería descubrir si estaba siendo sincera o si escondía algo. Con Emma nunca era bueno confiarse por completo.

-Bueno, es normal. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo y...

-¿Por qué no lo perdonas y ya? Tu sabes que lo amas, y seguramente fue un desliz y...

-No quiero hablar de esto-la cortó, sentándose con el ceño fruncido. Había pensado en tener una agradable siesta, pero obviamente sus planes nunca salían como él esperaba.

-Pero creo que necesitas hacerlo, necesitas ponerlo en perspectiva. Fue un accidente y...

-Joder, Emma, que ganas de arruinarme la tarde-mientras protestaba se levantó y salió del lugar, lo más rápido posible para que la chica no lo siguiera. Se encerró en su cuarto, sabiendo que era patético querer evitar de esa forma a un telépata, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella no lo molestaría. Y por suerte, así fue. La chica se quedó sentada en el sofa, pensando que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó: Erik no iba a querer hablar al respecto.

El mutante se tiró en la cama, esperando que ahora sí pudiera dormir un poco. Se sentía algo cansado, quizá se debía a que solía despertarse durante la noche. A veces se despertaba y no podía controlar su propia mente, que se ponía a debatir sobre cuantas veces Charles y Moira lo habrían hecho, como habría sido, si la pasaron bien... y tantas otras cosa más. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo masoquista que parecía ser su cabeza, que se negaba por completo a abandonar el tema. El preferiría mil veces olvidarlo y seguir con su vida como si nada pero, ni sus instintos ni su mente, le dejarían olvidar a su alfa así como así.

Jodida naturaleza.

Logró dormir al menos durante un momento, en un sueño que no era del todo tranquilo, pero que al menos podía callar un poco sus pensamientos. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, poder tener la mente completamente en blanco. Pero no duró demasiado, una especie de murmullo llenó su cabeza, a lo lejos sentía como alguien lo llamaba. Frunció el ceño, aun semi dormido, y se removió inquieto, deseando que ese molesto ruido cesara.

- _Erik, ¡Erik!_ -ahora lo escuchó con más fuerza y pudo distinguir que era la voz de Charles. Lentamente fue ganando consciencia, se movió inquieto, revoloteó una mano, intentando dar con el lugar exacto donde la voz venía, y finalmente abrió los ojos sólo para comprobar que estaba solo. La voz no se escuchaba de ningún lugar en específico, sino desde su mente, como si fuera una presencia omnipresente, y entonces lo entendió.

-Sal de mi cabeza-murmuró, a pesar de saber que sin necesidad de hablar el telépata le escucharía.

- _Erik, necesito hablar contigo, yo..._

 _-¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!_ -esta vez, gritó mentalmente y se concentró para usar todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo fuera de sí, pero era imposible. Se removió en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada, quería que sus pensamientos se volvieran un volcán oscuro para obligar a Charles a alejarse. Sentía el metal cerca suyo comenzar a bullir por el enojo. ¡No lo quería en su mente! ¡Quería estar tranquilo! ¡Quería olvidarlo! Prácticamente sentía como si tuviera ácido en su estomago, la bilis le subía por la garganta y le quería hacer gritar "aléjate de mi", pero sólo se mordía los labios para no hacerlo.

- _Necesito explicarte_ -dijo la voz calma y algo angustiada de Charles en su cabeza. Erik empezó a sentir que los ojos le ardían y se odió, se odió porque tenía miedo de no poder controlar el llanto, se odió porque quería que todo eso no le afectara y era completamente imposible.

-Ya lo hiciste, ya sé lo que paso... ya no quiero oír más al respecto-sus palabras se ahogaron contra la almohada, sintió sus mejillas húmedas y se odió aún más. ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte? ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que afectarle? Desearía tanto poder olvidarlo, poder seguir con su vida como si nada.

- _Pero debo explicarte, lo que paso con Moira..._

 _-¡No quiero oír su nombre!-_ un objeto metálico voló y se estalló contra la pared, no sabía como liberar su enojo, tampoco sabía como hacer que Charles se fuera, no quería moverse demasiado porque sentía que perdería completamente el control y definitivamente no quería volver a escuchar a sus compañeros decir que estaba descontrolado y que no era bueno como líder. Debía lidiar con esto solo, sin que nadie se entere, y eso era sumamente difícil.

 _-Déjame explicarte por favor..-_ casi pudo sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, y se odió, porque no podía evitar pensar que extrañaba su tacto- _Fui un estúpido, lo sé. Pero no quiero perderte. Eres el amor de mi vida y..._

-¡¿Entonces porqué demonios te acostaste con ella?! ¡Y deja de hacer eso!-cuando la mano que estaba en su cabello desapareció, respiró hondo, obligándose a centrarse. Charles estaba equivocado si creía que iba a perdonarle, no podía. De sólo pensar que él y esa asquerosa humana...

- _Erik yo... la primera vez que estuve con ella fue cuando tuviste tu primer celo. Y sé que no es valido, pero Erik... dios, no te imaginas lo que fue estar cerca tuyo en ese momento-_ increiblemente, aquella excusa sólo lo molestaba más. Porque Charles no debió hacerlo, no debió tocarla, mucho menos si estaba deseándolo a él. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y sus dedos se enterraron en el colchón, conteniendo sus deseos de hacer que todo el metal estalle.

-No fue una sola vez-su voz estaba cargada de odio. Aquello sólo lo había molestado más. Recordaba, y sí: no podía ponerse en el lugar de Charles. Había sido muy difícil ese celo, le había tomado de improvisto y el telépata le había ayudado, pero saber que luego se había ido con ella... era un pensamiento tan horrible.

- _Lo sé pero... siempre fue así. Primero estaba celoso, luego caliente y... dios, Erik, cuando tú y yo empezamos a andar no volví a tocarla. Mis ojos eran sólo para ti_ -eso debió aliviarlo de alguna manera, debió calmarlo, pero sólo sintió una punzada en el corazón- _. Luego te fuiste, Erik. Te fuiste y cuando eso paso... joder, no puedo justificar nada de ese tiempo Erik. Era un completo desastre, yo no era yo. Estaba completamente hundido. Tienes que entenderlo, no podía pensar y... lo siento tanto, Erik._ -el pelirrojo volvió a sentir como si unas manos quisieran abrazarle, y se movió de golpe, sentándose en la cama y mirando furioso a la nada misma. Se quedó estático porque, durante un segundo, había esperado chocar con los ojos de Charles, realmente había esperado encontrarlo ahí... pero no, el telépata estaba en su cabeza solamente.

Bajó la mirada a sus pies desnudos y, con algo de ira, se limpió las lagrimas de las mejillas. Sus emociones y su estomago estaban hecho un verdadero lío.

- _Lo que paso con ella..._

-Vete-esta vez su voz sonó plana, completamente vacía. Simplemente no quería seguir escuchando eso y estaba cada vez más a punto de perder el control.

- _Tienes que perdonarme, Erik..._ -de nuevo una mano en su hombro y, esta vez, si estalló. Se levantó de un saltó de la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Vete, vete. _Emma, Emma, haz que se vaya_ -no tuvo más opción que llamarla, no sabía que más hacer. Sintió como si otra presencia entrara en su mente y las rodillas le flaquearon, era demasiado. Se sentía como si fuera a perder el control de si mismo, como si ellos fueran a dominarlo por completo y que su consciencia desaparecería. Pero lo soportó, se sujetó de algo y se obligó a respirar con calma.

- _Erik, no puedo hacer nada yo..._ -dijo la voz de la chica en su cabeza.

- _Déjanos Emma, quiero hablar con él y..._

-Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-su voz sonó cada vez más desesperada y nerviosa. Caminó inquieto por el cuarto, sin rumbo, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea. No supo cómo no se le ocurrió antes. Corrió hacía su armario y lo abrió, justo en el piso pudo ver el brillo metálico del casco de Shaw. Segundos después, lo tenía en su mano y, cuando lo llevó a su cabeza, sólo escuchó un "Nooo" roto y ahogado que fue cortado para siempre en el preciso momento que su cabeza fue envuelta por el metal.

El silencio y la tranquilidad mental lo alivió tanto que terminó tirado en el piso, con las rodillas junto al pecho y su rostro hundido en ellas, intentando calmarse. Era un estúpido, debió ponerse el casco mucho antes.

**CHERIK¨***

-Erik, Erik, ¡Erik!-gimoteó Charles con todas sus fuerzas, sujetando el casco de cerebro, pero sabiendo que no había caso. Erik lo había echado de su mente de la forma más efectiva. Sollozó mientras se mordía un puño, completamente frustrado. Había sentido toda la angustia que su pareja sentía, y se odió por eso. Realmente le había hecho mal, nunca pensó que podría herirlo tanto. Joder, se arrepentía tanto de todo lo que había pasado. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás defi...

- _Lamentarte no cambiara nada_ -abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Emma en su cabeza- _¿Sorprendido? Al parecer esto sirve de ida y vuelta_ -comentó la chica, se oía tranquila, incluso algo divertida. Él no podía más que odiar el tono de su voz en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, sin poder evitar sonar algo brusco.

- _Tsk, tsk, no, amor. No me hables así. Estoy intentando ayudarte, así que tienes que ser un niño bueno_ -eso lo tomó por completamente sorpresa, y definitivamente lo confundió. Realmente Emma era la ultima persona que pensaba que querría ayudarlo- _Oh, no lo hago por ti, sólo que quiero que Erik este bien_ -respondió, antes de que Charles dijera nada. Durante un segundo se quedó congelado, era realmente extraño que leyeran su mente. Sin duda podía entender lo molesto que podía ser, incluso antes de poder terminar de ordenar tus ideas, alguien ya sabía lo que estabas pensando.

-No entiendo porqué haces esto, pero... ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-no podía evitar sentir algo de desconfianza. A pesar de que Erik aseguraba que entre ellos no pasaba nada, él aún recordaba que su omega olía a ella esa vez que llegó en celo, su primer encuentro luego de lo de Cuba. Después de todo, Emma era un alfa muy cercano a su omega, era inevitable no sentir algo de celos.

- _Erik es mi amigo_ -dijo, como si fuera una obviedad. Charles pudo sentir una especie de suspiro en su cabeza- _Solo dame algo de tiempo, y haré que entre en razón. Y por favor, deja de mandarte cagadas._ -era extraño ser regañado, el único que solía hacer eso era Erik,y eventualmente Raven. Creía comprender porqué esa mujer se llevaba bien con el magnético.

-Gracias yo...

- _No me interesa. Sólo no más errores. Estoy cansada de lidiar con sus asuntos_ -tan rápido como la presencia apareció en su cabeza, así se fue. Charles se quedó durante un momento congelado, mirando a la nada. ¿Realmente ella iba a ayudarlo? Le costaba tanto creer en eso. Se quedó unos momentos más así, antes de que finalmente se quitara el casco.

Creer o no creer, sólo le quedaba tener esperanza. Debía esperar lo mejor, esperar que Emma le ayudara a que Erik lo perdone.

**CHERIK¨**

Erik seguía apoyado contra el ropero, intentando calmarse. Escuchar a Charles le había turbado demasiado, realmente era algo que hubiera preferido no vivir. Tenía la cabeza desordenada, y le dolía ligeramente desde que Emma también se metió en ella, su estomago estaba revuelto y tenía un gusto amargo en la boca.

Cuando escuchó el ruido unos tacones acercándose, apretó los labios. Estiró su mano e inmediatamente la cerradura hizo click-Quiero estar solo-murmuró, cuando pudo ver a través de la rejilla de la puerta la sombra de los pies de Emma.

-Deberíamos hablar-respondió ella, golpeando suavemente la madera. Él bufó.

-Necesito estar solo, Emma-agregó, y esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. Dio gracias al cielo cuando la escuchó alejarse y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Debería haberse calmado, después de la explicación de Charles debió relajarse. Debería poder entenderlo, pero no. Tenía la rabia acumulada en el pecho y sentía que sólo se iba a ir si estrangulaba al telépata, o aún mejor, a Moira por tocar a su alfa. Aunque bueno, fue Charles quien le dio cabida. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, si Charles desde un inició sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro, ¿por qué coqueteaba con ella? ¿por qué se le acercó? Una vez que encontró a Erik debió mandarla al diablo, pero él no podía quejarse por ello, después de todo, él no reconoció a Charles.

De sólo imaginarlos juntos, por más que Charles pensara en él... no, joder, eso lo ponía aún de mas mal humor. Charles no debió pensar en él, debió estar con él y alejar a esa inmunda mujer. Si pensaba en Charles, solo, hundido, por su culpa, porque él lo dejó, y esa maldita consolándole... esa maldita acompañándolo, tocándolo, besándolo y... no, no, no, joder. Lo peor de todo era que había sido su culpa. Suya, por dejarlo. ¡No debió irse en Cuba, así ella no hubiera tocado su alfa, no hubiera puestos sus garras en él, no habría resultado embarazada y no no no...!

La bilis se acumuló en su boca, parecía arderle. Se levantó rápido y corrió hasta el baño, tuvo que escupirla un par de veces en el lavado, sentía como si le quemara la boca. Era la rabia, se descomponía de sólo pensar en ellos juntos. Se sentó en el inodoro y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás, tenía el estomago revuelto, sentía que iba a devolver de puro asco.

A tientas se levantó y caminó hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer. Quería volver a dormir, pero se sentía extraño. El enojo se había transformado en tristeza, y tener el casco en su cabeza, después de tanto, le hacía sentir que había retrocedido en el tiempo y de nuevo estaba solo. Se durmió, aún con el pecho vacío, pero, al menos, se durmió.

La noche del día siguiente, se encontraba sentado a fuera en el pasto, mirando el cielo estrellado. Había vivido todo el día como su zombie, queriendo olvidarlo todo pero sin poder sacarlo de su cabeza. Por suerte, nadie comento nada y lo dejaron ser. Intentaba controlarse, aún tenia miedo de que volvieran a atacarle porque no era un buen líder, por eso se mostraba en calma.

Aunque necesitaba gritar, necesitaba romper algo, necesitaba liberar toda esa frustración que tenía acumulada.

Giró un poco la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos y miró a Emma, quien le sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado-Sácate esto, él no va a volver a hacerlo-extrañamente confió en su palabra, y dejó que la telépata retirara el casco que no se sacaba desde el día anterior-. ¿No crees que ya deberías perdonarlo? Es obvio que esto te esta haciendo mal, ¿por qué no lo olvidas y..?

-No puedo olvidarlo, estoy enojado-bufó, volviendo a mirar al cielo-. Realmente no puedo creer que haya estado con ella, es decir...

-Tiene un pésimo gusto, es una mujer tan insulsa-concordó ella-. Pero vamos, Erik, sabes que estaba mal... tú no lo reconocías, después te fuiste su lado. Joder, ¿puedes imaginar como se sintió? Seguramente estaba deshecho, y me imagino que debió esforzarse mucho para no abusar de ti cuando estabas en celo. Eso es un plus, ¿no crees? Te tuvo muchísima paciencia, necesitaba un hueco para descargar sus... frustraciones.

-¿Eso fue ella? ¿Un hueco?

-Claro que sí, ¿o acaso crees que la ama o algo así? Por favor, ese hombre esta loco por ti-le aseguró, y le rodeó los hombros con la mano para confortarlo. Erik sólo suspiro.

-Pero van a tener un hijo y... y es lo que Charles siempre ha querido, ella puede estar a su lado y... joder, si estuvo con ella es porque ella le gustaba. Ahora tendrán una familia y...-dejó de hablar, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones para no emitir un sollozó-¿por qué me lo oculto?-preguntó en un tono agudo. Sus ojos le ardían de nuevo, giró el rostro porque no quería que Emma lo viera llorar.

-Porque tenia miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar. Después de todo lo que pasaron, puedo imaginarme el miedo que tenía de perderte. Si, no fue la decisión más inteligente pero...-Emma lo apretó entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo, justo cuando vio las lágrimas caer por las mejillas ajenas-. Te hace mal estar peleado con él-susurró, cuando acomodó la cabeza ajena contra su pecho.

-No puedo perdonarlo, no ahora... estoy muy enojado-admitió, antes de abrazar también a la chica.

-Pero se te va a pasar. Sólo tomate tu tiempo-le sugirió, acariciando consoladoramente su espalda-. Además, aún hay algo que podemos hacer para vengarnos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, levantando la cabeza y mirándola confundido. La sonrisa que tenía Emma lo hizo temblar.

-Oh, bueno... raptamos a Moira, le quitamos su bebe, le borramos la memoria a todos... tu y Charles lo crían y son felices para siempre. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez-al ver los ojos incrédulos con los que Erik la miraba, terminó riéndose. El pelirrojo se quedó un momento más estático, antes de finalmente dejar escapar una suave risa. La primera desde que se enteró de todo ese asunto.

-Estas loca-bromeó, pegándole un suave codazo.

-Puede ser, pero la idea no es mala-insistió, sonriendo aún más grande, como si realmente lo estuviera proponiendo.

-Hay que ser muy malvado para quitarle a un niño su madre-admitió. Después de todo, la vida le había enseñado que realmente el no podría hacer eso, no podría arrebatarle una madre a un niño, como a él se lo hicieron. Emma suspiró.

-Somos los villanos-recordó, aun en broma, y estiró las manos para hacerle cosquillas. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se apartó, sin hacer mucho escándalo.

-No somos tan villanos-se burló, y luego se quedo contemplando a Emma la cual se había quedando mirando a la nada, sumamente pensativa. Se sentía tentado a preguntar, pero cuando la chica volvió a mirarle, supo que no era algo de lo que ella quisiera hablar. Aparentemente, esa mujer escondía muchos secretos. Erik se preguntó porqué ese tema la había generado ese momento de abstracción.

-¿Vamos a dormir?-preguntó la rubia. El omega asintió y se levantó, luego extendió su mano al alfa, la cual se puso de pie elegantemente. Caminaron al cuarto, y esta vez él no protestó cuando los dos terminaron acostados en la misma cama. Sin duda, no era algo de carácter romántico, pero sentir el pedo de su cuerpo a su lado se sentía reconfortante.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia se durmiera, Erik se quedo contemplandola, pensando que esa era la primera verdadera amiga que tenía en la vida. Prácticamente, Emma se había vuelto como una hermana. Y a él, le gustaba volver a tener familia.

Quizá fue el hecho de que todo esto lo tenía sensible, pero no pudo contener el deseo de estirar un brazo y abrazarla un poco. Emma no podía despertar en él nada romántico pero, sin duda, su corazón veía en ella a una parte de su familia. Después de tanto tiempo, eso se sentía bien.

Tal vez, La Hermandad terminaría volviéndolos a todos... realmente hermanos. Ese pensamiento le resultó agradable y, por esa noche, no sufrió por Charles.

 **¿Y, qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones?**

 **¿Que les parece el plan de Emma?**

 **¡Espero que nos leamos pronto, besos!**


	16. Sugar

**Hola a todos! Dudaba en actualizar porque creo que aún puede mejorarse, pero ando con tantos lios que si no actualizo ahora capaz no lo haga dentro de un tiempo.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas hermosas que me mandaron su apoyo y amor por facebook! Realmente los amo**

 **SUGAR**

Charles estaba de pie prácticamente gracias al carrito de compras, tenía los brazos apoyados en el manubrio y su espalda estaba ligeramente encorvada. Miraba con algo de aburrimiento a Moira, que estaba observando una remera floreada. La chica se giró hacía a él, sujetando la prenda contra su cuerpo para tener una idea de cómo le quedaría.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Esta linda-respondió el telépata, con poco interés al respecto. La chica suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacía las perchas para seguir buscando.

-No sé para qué viniste si vas a estar con ese humor. Si no quieres estar aquí, vete-dijo resuelta, tomando otra remera y echándola al canasto de compras.

-Lo siento, no es que no quiera estar aquí es sólo que... ya sabes como estoy últimamente-comentó. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin saber nada de Erik, estaba haciéndole caso a Emma de darle tiempo y, mientras tanto, intentaba mantenerse estable aunque era obvio que estaba triste. Con Moira se notaba aún más, ya que ella le recordaba todo lo que pasó-. Pero quiero estar aquí. ¿Qué debemos buscar ahora?

-Pantalones-respondió ella, continuando con el camino. Él sólo la siguió, mirando la cantidad de prendas que había. Era una tienda especialmente diseñada para la mujer o el omega embarazado, y era asombroso la cantidad de ropa, canastos, bolsos, almohadas y artefactos que había. Como siempre, todo estaba rodeado de cosas floreadas, Charles suponía que era porque tenía alguna relación directa con la fertilidad.

-¿No conviene esperar un poco? Tu panza crecera un poco más y si compras ahora...

-Justamente, necesito unos pantalones con elástico para que se vayan adaptando a mi cuerpo y no me produzcan molestias. Son ideales, porque los que son más grande son incómodos y los otros aprietan-comentó tomando uno y yendo al probador a cambiarse. Charles suspiró y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de espera. La chica salió a mostrarle cómo le quedaba, él se forzó a sonreír y decirle que se veía hermosa. Eso mismo se repitió con varias otras prendas, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente abastecidos-. Nunca pensé que esto sería así. En mi cabeza, cuando pasara por todo esto lo haría con un hombre que me amara. Imaginaba que alabaría mi figura y hablaría emocionado de nuestro nuevo hijo, opinaría sobre la ropita y la cuna, pensaría nombres junto conmigo y comentaría sobre mi brillo maternal. En cambio esto...

-Yo tampoco nunca lo imaginé así. Nunca lo imaginé mucho, pero cuando comencé a imaginarlo, definitivamente no era así-ambos habían caído en una especie de relación de amistad pesimista, donde admitían que esto definitivamente no era lo que habían querido y no tenían ningún problema en decirlo en voz alta. Moira suspiró, porque a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con esta relación que llevaban, no podía evitar sentirse algo triste. Además, las hormonas del embarazo la ponían sensible.

-Fuimos unos idiotas-comentó. Igualmente, Charles a veces aún captaba pensamientos de ella echándole la culpa, creyendo que nada de esto hubiera pasado si él hubiera dicho desde el principio que Erik era su omega. No podía negar que la agente tenía razón. Cuando estaban haciendo cola para la cajera, se apresuró a sacar su billetera, Moira bufó y sacó la suya-. Esta bien, voy a pagar yo... no te pedí que me acompañaras por eso-protestó. Charles no necesitaba ser telépata para saber que lo decía en serio. De todos modos, le sujetó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Dejame ser útil aunque sea en esto, darling-le pidió, y estiró su tarjeta a la muchacha que les cobraba. Moira suspiró pero asintió, tomando las cosas que habían comprado y llevándolas hacia el auto. Era bastante obvio que la ropa que solía usar ya marcaba la curva de su barriga y lo duro que estaba su vientre, por lo cual la compra era necesaria. Después de que guardaron todo el auto, la agente volvió a hablar-. ¿Vamos a comer algo? Tengo antojo de algo dulce.

-Claro. Después tengo que ir a llenar unos papeles para la habilitación de la escuela-comentó. Todo el tema de querer abrir la escuela era muchísimo papeleo, y esperaba poder terminarlo pronto. La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Como va eso?-preguntó. Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, espero que este abierta para las vacaciones de verano, que puedan ir a visitarla, así ya en agosto iniciamos las clases. Aunque aún falta encontrar a algunos profesores más-respondió. Ella sólo asintió mientras caminaban buscando alguna cafetería que les gustara a ambos.

-Suena genial-acotó. Luego de eso, continuaron en silencio. Ellos no se llevaban mal, pero era obvio que ya no tenían mucho que decirse. Todo lo que habían pasado había desgastado la relación que tenían, incluso la pequeña amistad y ligera conformidad. En momentos así, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo demonios iban a hacer para criar un niño juntos. Esta bien, no peleaban pero... el pequeño iba a crecer en un ambiente completamente deprimente si seguían así. Aunque quizá cuando naciera todo cambiaba.

-Estuve pensando que debería contarle a Sean-comentó la chica, cuando ya estaban sentados tomando algo. Por la forma en la que había atacado el pastel que encargó, era obvio que era un asunto que la tenía nerviosa-. Creo que sería lo apropiado.

-Ciertamente, tiene derecho a saberlo. Además, pronto se enterara y... no tardará en unir clavos y sospechar que el puede ser el padre-al decir aquello se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Eso era una reverenda locura, no podía imaginarse a Sean como padre, aún lo veía muy niño. Aparentemente, Moira pensaba lo mismo ya que lucía sumamente atormentada.

Pero era lo correcto. Sería mucho peor esconderlo, todo acabaría como acabó con Erik.

**CHERIK**

Cuando Emma se despertó, extrañamente sentía demasiado calor. Abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja al ver que Erik estaba abrazado como una garrapata a ella y con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, de hecho, su mentón se había hundido entre la hendidura de sus senos. Bufó y apoyó su dedo índice en la frente ajena, para apartarlo suavemente. El pelirrojo gruñó y se removió, protestando con un acento alemán muy marcado. Recién cuando estuvo casi completamente apartado, abrió los ojos y miró con el ceño fruncido a la telépata.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-murmuró con un tono ronco.

-Es obvio que te hace falta amor del bueno, sugar. Estás abrazado a mi como una garrapata y eso es jodidamente raro-recalcó la chica, tomando las manos ajenas y apartándolas de su cintura. Erik volvió a quejarse y, aun con la inconsciencia del sueño, intentó volver a abrazarla y enterrar su nariz en su piel. Emma suponía que quería sentir su esencia de alfa. En otro momento no le hubiera molestado tanto, pero si ella seguía satisfaciendo esas necesidades, Erik nunca dejaría de ser un terco y no iría a ver a Charles-. No soy tu consolador Erik, para estas cosas ve a ver a tu alfa-protestó de nuevo, apartándose y huyendo de los brazos del omega.

-No quiero verlo-aclaró él, irguiéndose un poco en la cama y mirándola entre sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Claro que si, sólo mírate, estás todo pegajoso y cariñoso. Eso es porque te falta la atención de tu pareja. Yo no lo soy, y es muy raro que estés tan pegado a mí, ¡sentí tu erección contra mi pierna!-era mentira, pero hacía que su queja fuera mucho más válida. Erik bufó, aunque sus mejillas ardían, aparentemente no descubrió que todo era un engaño.

-No es como si fuera a robar tu virtud, Emma. Deja de hacer tanto drama y...

-No, no, no-insistió, al ver como el omega intentaba jalarla de nuevo a la cama-. Si tienes necesidad de hacer cucharita, busca a tu alfa que para eso está-insistió.

-Joder, Emma, mi alfa va a tener una familia con otra persona-protestó. Esa discusión le había quitado por completo el sueño, así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Vaya mañana, había estado tan cómodo y espero dormir un poco más, pero Emma tenía que arruinarlo todo y...

-Oh, Erik, eso es historia antigua. Ya por favor, superalo. Sí, tu alfa se acostó con una humana y van a tener un hijo. No es el fin del mundo, no es como si no te amara. Y no te hagas el tonto por favor, sabes que toda la historia entre ustedes fue muy rara, sabes que él pasó por un montón de cosas y...

-Dios, sí, sí, Charles en un santo por tenerme paciencia. Pero si fuera tan santo no hubiera dejado preñada a otra-se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Su mirada molesta se posó sobre Emma, la cual no parecía querer dejarlo tranquilo esa mañana-. No sé porqué te metes tanto en esto. Si te molesta que te abrace vete a dormir a tu cuarto y...

-Me molesta porque soy tu amiga y todo esto es tonto. Ya pasaron tres semanas, Erik, por favor, ya superalo. Es tu alfa, te ama, tu lo amas, quieren estar juntos. No entiendo qué demonios hacen desperdiciando el tiempo. Se encontraron, eso ya es bueno, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron se reconocieron, eso es aún mejor y... vas a dejar que toda su historia se vaya a la mierda por un problemilla que...

-No es un "problemilla", es un niño, Emma, joder. ¡Va a tener un hijo con otra y ni me lo dijo! ¡Estuvo con ella mientras...!

-Por favor, no es como si fuera a casar con ella para no tener un bastardo. Lo de ustedes no va a cambiar, ¡Él te ama Erik, y tu lo amas! Se equivocó y...

-Sí yo también lo amo, pero por dios, no puedo, Emma, no puedo-ahora sus ojos lucían cristalinos. Llevaba días en los que estaba un poco mejor pero, al volver a verlo así, la telépata sabía que no había mejorado ni un poco-. Traicionó mi confianza, yo no sé si puedo volver a estar con él como estábamos antes. Me ocultó esto, algo que era tan grande y... no sé si puedo volver a confiar en él, Emma. Por más que supere la ira y el dolor, no sé si puedo confiar de nuevo.

-No volverá a hacer algo tan tonto, Erik. Él te ama, no se arriegará a perderte de nuevo, de eso estoy segura-y lucía tan convencida, que durante un momento él dudo. Pero luego recordó que Emma no conocía a Charles y, antes él también pensaba que nunca iba a herirlo... pero aquí estaban.

-No puedo. Lo veré, y sólo pensaré en lo que hizo, en lo mucho que me dolió y...

-Ese es el problema, no pienses en eso, o mejor aún: acéptalo, y supéralo. Te engaño Erik, pero te ama, y tu lo amas. Eso debe bastar, no pienses en lo que paso, piensa en cómo serán ustedes juntos. Simplemente perdonalo por esto, dejalo ir, y concéntrate en que lo amas. Esfuérzate por mantener esto que tienen. No desperdicies toda una vida por estar enojado.

-No sé si podré hacer eso, Emma-murmuró, bajando la mirada al piso. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de terminar herido de nuevo. Sabía que ella tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero a él le costaba muchísimo volver arriesgarse y confiar.

-No es tan complicado, Erik. Sólo tienes que hablar con él, mirarlo a los ojos. Escucharlo, pero escucharlo de verdad, y perdonarlo. Entonces sabrás que si puedes-la chica esta vez no dejó lugar para respuesta, quería que el magnético se quedara pensando en ello. Salió del cuarto y, al pasar junto a él en la puerta, le apretó el hombro de manera reconfortante. Erik suspiró y la miró de reojo, ella solamente le sonrió-. Lo verás a los ojos, sabrás que lo amas, y olvidarás el resto-le aseguró, antes de irse por el pasillo. Erik se quedó allí, parado, pensativo. Había algo en lo que Emma tenía mucha razón: después de todo lo que pasaron ¿iba a dejar que las cosas se fueran al diablo?

Suspiró y, atormentado, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Era verdad que necesitaba a su pareja, necesitaba abrazarla para sentirse consolado, ahora más que nunca.

Por su parte, Emma continuó caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la cocina. Tal cual esperaba, en ella se encontró con Raven. Sin demasiado preámbulo, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, jalandola hacia un rincón para poder hablar sin que nadie las escuche. La metamorfa la miró confundida, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Después de todo, ellas ya no peleaban, pero tampoco habían arreglado sus asuntos.

-Sueles ir a ver a tu hermano ¿verdad?-preguntó la rubia, sin dar ninguna otra explicación. Raven frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, de manera defensiva.

-Si, ¿cuál es el problema?-respondió, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Dile que tiene que actuar, Erik lo extraña y eso es bueno. Dile que tiene que hacer su jugada, yo no puedo hacer más nada. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, y ya pasó suficiente tiempo. Es hora de que se arriesgue-ni bien terminó, se giró y se marchó, siempre con esa capacidad suya de dejar todo con una atmósfera dramática. Raven se quedó parada en la esquina, aún con los brazos cruzados, y completamente confundida. De todas las cosas que pensó que Emma podría decirle, definitivamente nunca llegó a creer que sería algo como eso.

Suspirando se apoyó en la pared y se quedó pensando. Si eso era lo que tenía que decirle a su hermano, lo mejor era que lo visitara pronto. Después de todo, parecía de suma importancia. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que arreglen sus asuntos, definitivamente ella quería ayudar.

Caminó indecisa hacía la cocina, no sabía si era mejor ir a buscar a Charles ahora o esperar un poco. Emma tenía razón en que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Ella no había ido a ver a su hermano ya que no podía evitar estar algo enojada con él, por ende, no tenía ni idea cómo estaba. Si recordaba cómo fueron las otras separaciones, no podía evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa. Después de todo, Charles solía quedar a la deriva en cada pelea con Erik. En tres semanas, quizá había hecho un desastre de sí mismo.

Pensó que no había mejor momento que el presente, así que caminó en busca de Azazel para que la llevara. Él no le preguntó nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus pedidos repentinos. Simplemente enredó la cola en su cintura y la acercó aún más, hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, mientras sonreía coqueto. Ella rodó los ojos aunque no pudo evitar sonreír también. Segundos después, habían aparecido en la mansión.

Al menos el lugar se veía bien y eso era bueno. Como siempre, Azazel se había aparecido en la entrada. Raven subió las escaleras, suponiendo que Charles debía estar en el cuarto o en el estudio. Lo llamó mentalmente, deseando que él estuviera en un buen estado para atenderla. Cuando llegó al pasillo del primer piso, Charles salía del estudio, obviamente buscandola.

-¡Raven, hacía tanto que no venias!-ella lo estudió de pies a cabeza antes de dejarse abrazar por los cariñosos brazos del telépata-Te extrañé-murmuró a su oído, la metamorfa asintió y le abrazó de vuelta.

-Yo también-respondió, olvidándose por completo de que estaba enojada por todo el asunto con Erik y Moira. Cuando se apartó, se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estudiarlo. Era muy bueno que Charles no oliera a alcohol ni luciera destruido, sus ojos se veían tristes y parecía cansado, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. La hacía feliz saber que estaba estable, igual que Erik, esta vez estaban tomando mejor su pelea y... eso daba aún más posibilidades de una reconciliación, según ella.

-Azazel, hola, ¿quieren pasar al estudio y compartir una taza de té?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano del mutante rojo. Raven apretó los labios, preguntándose si era buena idea hablarlo tranquilo o mejor aún decírselo directamente-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente, y ya que ustedes están saliendo me gu...

-Eso tendrá que quedar para otro día, Charles-le interrumpió Raven, mirando de reojo a su pareja que no parecía para nada nervioso de sentarse a hablar con su hermano mayor-. En realidad, vinimos porque Emma te envía un mensaje. Y dicho sea de paso, todo eso me parece algo muy extraño, ¿tienes una alianza con Emma Frost? ¿Cómo demonios pudo suceder eso?

-Intente hablar con Erik hace unas semanas, utilizando a Cerebro, pero todo acabó siendo un desastre. Emma se contactó conmigo y me ofreció ayuda. Pero no he tenido noticias de ella hasta ahora, pensé que quizás no pudo hacer nada-cuando Charles se apoyó en la pared y se masajeó la sien, Raven pudo notar que lucía sumamente agobiado. Tenía el cabello sin su prolijo peinado y parecía estar un poquito más largo, la camisa tenía algunas arrugas lo que era extraño en él, y el chaleco de punto estaba suelto, como si no hubiera querido ponérselo-. ¿Cómo está Erik? Realmente se molestó cuando intente hablar con él.

-Eso explica porque un montón de cosas de metal estaban derretidas-comentó Azazel. Raven bufó.

-Claro que estaba molesto, ¡¿Cómo es eso de que embarazaste a Moira, Charles?! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Te dije un montón de veces que esa mujer...!

-Lo sé, lo sé, Raven. Todo es muy complicado, por favor, no sigas empeorandolo, ¿sí?, bastante mal me siento-admitió, apartándose el cabello del rostro y emitiendo un largo suspiro. Cuando volvió a mirarla, tenía los ojos ligeramente cristalinos, entonces ella pudo entender lo mal que le estaba haciendo esa situación, a pesar de que no se hubiera derrumbado tanto como otras veces-. No esperaba esto, lo de Moira... sé que me lo advertiste, no esperaba que resultara así. Arruine todo cuando recién estaban funcionando las cosas con Erik. No creo que podamos superar esto, él...

-Él te extraña-le interrumpió la metamorfa, a medida que Charles hablaba parecía cada vez más destruido y no quería verlo así. Si Emma tenía razón, ellos podían arreglar todo y no tenía sentido que su hermano siguiera sufriendo. Era un idiota, pero ella no quería verlo mal-. Te extraña mucho. Emma dice que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, que ya hizo lo que debía y que ahora tú tienes que hacer tu jugada. Que tienes que arriesgarte-le comunicó. Charles frunció el ceño y luego sonrió sin creerlo.

-¿Quiere que vaya a verlo? Él va a matarme, está furioso. Sólo porque me extrañe no va a...

-Tienes que arriesgarte, Charles. Tienes que ir y hablarle de frente. Por más que te extrañe él no va a buscarte, sabes lo terco que es. Y si no vas y le enfrentas, y hablan de frente, nunca van a solucionar esto.

-No quiere verme, Raven, la última vez se puso realmente mal... ¡me arrojó cosas! Va a querer matarme y...

-Tienes que arriesgarte. Ahora te extraña, usa eso a tu favor, no dejes que esto se vuelva peor, Charles. Si no lo buscas, si no te esfuerzas... él va a pensar cualquier cosa, va a pensar que ya no te importa. Tienes que demostrarle que vas a pelear con él, no importa cuanto cueste, no importa que tarde años en perdonarte. Demuestrale que vas a pelear y esperar.

-Tienes razón-aceptó el, tras unos minutos de silencio donde meditó las palabras de su hermana. Era verdad que si él no le demostraba a Erik que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea... Erik nunca iba a saberlo y nunca iban a arreglar toda esta situación. Ahora se daba cuenta que esperar de forma pasiva no iba a arreglar nada. Si Emma le decía que fuera por algo era, tenía que luchar y esforzarse hasta que las cosas se arreglen. Tenía que hacer que Erik lo entienda todo, ese había sido el plan cuando lo buscó mentalmente. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que el omega se calmara, ahora era momento de actuar-Tengo que ir a verlo. Tienen que llevarme con él.

Al oír eso, Azazel se acercó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la mano de Charles y, nuevamente, enredó su cola en la cintura de Raven. Luego, los tres desaparecieron dejando sólo una nube de humo tras de sí.

**CHERIK**

Alex había terminado de ordenar sus cosas y estaba caminando por el casillo, dispuesto a salir y encontrarse con Benny, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Se giró y se encontró con Hank, que estaba asomando la cabeza desde su laboratorio-Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo el científico. Él pensó en negarse ya que lo estaban esperando pero, como siempre, no podía oponerse a nada de lo que Hank le pidiera-. Es sólo un minuto-agregó, al ver que el rubio dudó.

Suspirando, caminó hacía a él y entró al laboratorio-Necesito que sostengas esto mientras termino de hacer las pruebas-comentó, dándole una bandeja metálica y arrastrándolo hacia la única ventana que había en el lugar-. Necesito averiguar si tienen alguna reacción distinta ante la luz solar, ya que...-Alex dejó de escucharlo, se limitó a sostener la bandeja cerca de la ventana para que Hank pudiera mirar por el telescopio que tenía en la mano. Hubiera sido más fácil arrastrar una mesa hasta allí en vez de pedirle ayuda, pero no iba a discutir con el "genio". Aprovechó el momento para mirar de cerca su rostro, sus ojos claros, su piel, sus labios. Hank era bonito, incluso en esa apariencia en la que estaba atrapado, donde no era cien por ciento él pero tampoco era la bestia, era algo intermedio que lucía más intimidante que el Hank que había conocido... y más rudo y tosco-Perfecto-resumió, apartándose.

-¿Ya puedo irme?-preguntó, ligeramente incómodo. Cada vez toleraba menos estar a su lado. El castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás muy apurado? Necesitaria que me ayudes con...

-Tengo una cita-se apresuró a decir. Pensó que eso sería suficiente excusa para que Hank lo dejara marcharse, pero en cambio sólo logró que el hombre frunciera excesivamente el ceño, creando un surco profundo en medio de su frente-. Sería muy desconsiderado que lo haga espe...

-Esto es más importante que tu estupido amiguito y lo que sea que hagan. Esto es ciencia, no un calentón irrelevante-bufó, y lo tomó de la muñeca jalandolo cerca del escritorio-. Necesito que me ayudes, quiero que vayas apretando los botones que te diga a medida que...

-No-Alex dudó antes de decirlo, pero cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca, se sintió entre patético y orgulloso de cómo había sonado. No parecía un alfa, pero no se escuchó tan mal como había pensado-. Tengo una vida, tengo un cita. No voy a dejarla sólo porque tu me lo digas. No soy ni tu juguete, ni tu asistente, ni...

-No seas absurdo, Alex, no vas a ir. Superalo. Esto es realmente importante y...

-No, me voy-pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando la mano de Hank lo sujetó con fuerza y lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

-No vas a ir-su voz se escuchaba baja y ronca, como un gruñido amenazante. Alex se removió inquieto, sin poder quitar sus ojos de los ajenos, que ya estaban tornándose color ámbar. Se sentía avergonzado de que su pantalón comenzara a sentirse ajustado-. No vas a ir a verlo-Alex apretó los labios e hizo un poco de fuerza, intentando soltarse, pero no pudo. Tenía que salir de allí, la dureza entre sus pantalones era cada vez mayor, y eso no era nada bueno, Hank se iba a molestar si lo notaba.

-Suéltame, Hank, tengo que irme...-insistió, intentando liberar su brazo-¡Que me sueltes!-hizo suficiente fuerza para liberarse aunque, quizás, el científico lo dejó ir al ver unas pequeñas luces rojas cerca de su pecho. Siempre era fácil descontrolarse cerca suyo-No eres nadie para darme ordenes, voy a hacer lo que quiera. Y sí, voy a ir a Benny y voy a estar con él y...

-Cállate-le advirtió el científico, apretando los labios pero él no lo hizo.

-Y si tanto te interesa, vamos a follar. Nos vamos a pasar las siguientes horas follando y... Ohh-jadeó cuando el castaño, molesto, lo empujó contra una de las mesas y se presionó contra su cuerpo.

-Deja de decir idioteces, Alex. ¿Van a follar? Bien, ¿crees que me pongo celoso por ello? No tengo que hacerlo, no sí soy yo el que te pone asi de caliente-al decir aquello, bajó su mano a la entrepierna ajena y la apretó. La sangre subió al rostro del rubio, dejándolo completamente colorado. Era imposible negarlo, estaba totalmente duro... Hank tenía esa aura tan dominante que lo volvía loco-. Pero si tan necesitado estás que no puedes ayudarme por irte a follar, me voy a encargar de aliviarte-Alex gimió cuando el castaño, haciendo alarde de su fuerza, lo giró y lo dejó de espaldas, apoyado contra el escritorio. Desde ahí, supo que estaba perdido. Se volvió una marioneta en los brazos ajenos, y lo peor fue que lo disfrutó.

Se arqueó gustoso cuando sintió la nariz de Hank inhalar el aroma que había en su cuello, cuando sintió esas manos apresar sus caderas, cuando le empujó contra el escritorio, quedando su pecho pegado a este-Vas a ser mi dulce omega hoy, y vas a gemir como puta-y él le obedeció, porque siempre obedecía a Hank. Gimoteó y alzó un poco sus caderas, dejándole espacio a la mano ajena que hurgaba en la parte delantera de su pantalón. Le ponía sumamente caliente la idea de ser el omega, el omega de Hank, que ese exuberante alfa lo use para su placer.

Su cuerpo serpenteó al sentir una lengua colarse en su oído, sentía la cara arder y su cuerpo super sensibilizado. Cada vez que intentaba moverse, una de las manos ajenas lo obligaba a estar quieto y eso le encantaba. Gimió de gusto cuando tuvo el peso del alfa encima suyo, incluso le ofreció el cuello al sentirlo mordisquear su piel.

-¿Qué quiere mi dulce omega?-le gruño en el oído. Alex volvió a gemir y movió un poco su trasero.

-Atiéndeme, atiendeme alfa...-una parte de su conciencia le quemaba al comportarse así. Realmente estaba actuando como un omega ansioso por el toque de su alfa, como un sumiso, como una puta, pero... era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Una de las manos de Hank tironeó el cuello de su remera hasta romperlo y entonces tuvo libre acceso a su pecho. Bajó hasta sus pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos, hasta dejarlos completamente rojos y erectos. Alex gimoteaba, arqueando su espalda ofreciéndole su pecho, sintiendo la zona completamente sensible. Mientras gemía, dos dedos se enterraron en su boca, obligándolo a estar callado, y él los chupó y lamió como si fuera un cachorro. Los sintió hurgar sus dientes, agarrar su lengua por segundos, recorrer toda su boca. Pronto dos dedos se volvieron cuatro y él se hallaba gimoteando con la boca llena, la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla y humedeciendo esos dígitos.

Sentía como Hank se frotaba contra su trasero, podía adivinar la dureza de su virilidad... lo sentía contra sus nalgas, queriendo colarse entre ellas a pesar de la ropa. Estaba seguro de que si él fuera un omega, estaría completamente empapado. Su pene se frotaba contra la mesada, la cual estaba húmeda por la cantidad de líquido preseminal que estaba dejando caer.

-¿Vas a ser mi omega, Alex? ¿Vas a ser mi buen omega y me vas a prestar tu caliente agujero para que te folle?-él asintió sin pensarlo, sin procesarlo, simplemente se dejó guiar por su instinto y su deseo. No sabía si sólo era un juego o si era de verdad, pero la idea le calentaba muchísimo. Asintió como pudo, con esos dedos aún llenando su boca... pero estos inmediatamente se apartaron, dándole lugar para gemir con fuerza al sentir las manos ajenas arrancarle el pantalón, dejándolo caer al piso hecho girones. Sus boxers no tuvieron mejor suerte, inmediatamente las manos de Hank se apoderaron de sus nalgas desnudas y las masajearon a su antojo. Las separó hasta dejar a la vista ese rosado orificio, y acercó uno de sus dedos presionando suavemente-Estás apretado... nunca lo has hecho por aquí, ¿verdad Alex?-él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. El dedo del alfa estaba húmedo por su saliva y lo sintió presionar un poco más, intentando abrirlo-Relájate-le ordenó, y él intentó hacerlo pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. El dedo hizo más fuerza y se metió, rompiendo la resistencia de su esfínter. Alex gimoteo, sintiéndose extraño, su entrada palpitaba y no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer eso. Hank le jaló las caderas, levantandoselas, su pene quedó colgando, pesado, y su trasero a completa disposición-. Eres un mal omega, Alex, estas seco-no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso, a pesar de que sabía que era imposible que él se mojara, porque no era un omega-. Pero por ser tu primera vez, voy a ayudarte-al oír eso, gimoteo y movió un poco sus caderas, indeciso de cómo sentirse al notar que ese dedo había comenzado a moverse a fuera y dentro suyo. Su entrada parecía haber aceptado eso, ya que ya no oponía resistencia, aunque el contacto seguía raspando un poco.

-Alza para mi ese culito-la nalgada le tomó por sorpresa, inmediatamente obedeció, gimoteando y poniéndose en puntas de pie para que su entrada quedará aún más dispuesta. Sentía que Hank buscaba algo a tientas, le hubiera gustado abrir los ojos y mirar, pero ese cuerpo ya no era suyo. No podía hacer nada más que alzar su trasero y gemir. Sentía cosquillas por todos lados y una sensación extraña en el estómago que lo ponía completamente nervioso, pero le gustaba... le gustaba tanto todo lo que estaba pasando; a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal.

Gimió sorprendido cuando ese dedo salió y en cambio entró otra cosa. Algo delgado y cortito como un pequeño tubito. Su entrada estaba completamente húmeda en el exterior y, cuando ese tubo comenzó a soltar algo dentro suyo, lo entendió: Hank le había metido el pico de un lubricante, y le estaba echando el contenido directamente a dentro. Al sentir ese líquido viscoso llenar su interior, gimió y se estiró un poco, intentando aferrarse a algo. Era tan extraño. El líquido continuó llenandolo y llenandolo, descendiendo por su recto, hasta que su estómago quedó ligeramente hinchado. Cuando Hank finalmente lo retiró, Alex no sabía si le había metido casi todo el contenido dentro. Se sentía lleno, y ante el mínimo movimiento, la mínima respiración, sentía que ese líquido escurría por su entrada.

-Asi te quiero mi omega, escurriendo flujo por tu trasero, dispuesto y excitado-Alex gimoteo de nuevo. Era muy raro, realmente... realmente se sentía un omega al estar tan húmedo. El dedo volvió a entrar dentro suyo, ahora con más facilidad por la humedad y, en pocos segundos, otro dedo le hizo compañía obligando a su entrada a estirarse un poco más. Hicieron tijeras dentro suyo y jugaron con su humedad, haciendo ruidos obscenos. Alex sentía su interior caliente, tan caliente que incluso había calentado un poco el lubricante que antes era frío. Sentía su entrada palpitar y era en lo único que podía pensar. En su entrada dispuesta`y necesitada... ya ni registraba su pene que estaba colgando sin recibir la mínima atención-. Quiero que me lo pidas, quiero que me pidas como un omega en celo, que me ruegues porque te folle-y al decir aquello le metió otro dedo más. Alex gimió y movió un poco sus caderas, queriendo sentir como aquellos intrusos se movía dentro suyo. El científico los curvo, presionando sus paredes, exigiendo que se cumplieran sus órdenes.

-Follame, follame Hank, por favor... estoy caliente, te necesito-las palabras abandonaron su boca sin que lo pensara. No era sólo por cumplir la fantasía ajena, era la verdad: realmente lo necesitaba, realmente se sentía desesperado y haría cualquier cosa por sentirlo. Antes, nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginarse a sí mismo así. ¡Era un alfa, por dios santo! Pero ahora todo se sentía tan correcto, tan perfecto. Él necesitaba estar así, ser tratado así, él necesitaba a Hank... su aroma lo tenía completamente atontado.

-Si es lo que mi omega quiere-dijo el castaño, le acarició un poco los cabellos, como si quisiera relajarlo, antes de apartar sus dedos de ese caliente agujero. Sus ojos se clavaron en cómo palpitaba esa inflamada entrada, intentando volver a su tamaño natural. Pero él no se lo permitió, inmediatamente tomó su dura verga, que estaba completamente rojiza, con las venas marcadas y el glande increíblemente hinchado. Durante un segundo se asombró de su propia imagen, ya que nunca antes había visto algo así... lucía bestial. La alineó contra el agujero ajeno, escuchó a Alex gemir al sentir como se le frotaba. Desparramó su líquido preseminal para humedecerlo, aunque no hacía falta: el lubricante seguía cayendo de su culo. Motivado por esa imagen, separó más las nalgas con sus manos, y lentamente comenzó a presionar.

Alex gimió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse, más de lo que hubiera pensado que era humanamente posible. Sintió que la carne le ardía mientras se expandía dándole lugar a ese monstruoso falo. Dolía, pero era tan jodidamente placentero. Suspiró aliviado y satisfecho cuando la pelvis ajena chocó contra sus nalgas, dejándole saber que ya lo tenía todo a dentro. Estaba completamente penetrado, y eso le encantaba. Respiró profundo, acostumbrándose, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso: tras pocos segundos Hank comenzó a moverse, al inicio de una forma pausada, pero al poco tiempo la bestia le ganó y los movimientos fueron cada vez más y más fuertes.

Los gemidos y los gruñidos de ambos se mezclaron, Alex se encontró a sí mismo empujando sus caderas contra el cuerpo ajeno, no quería pasar ni un segundo sin sentirlo dentro suyo. El lubricante ya los estaba embarrando a ambos, y hacía que todo fuera mucho más fácil. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, todos fueron gemidos y gruñidos. Hank se movió cada vez más rápido, sus manos apretaban las carnes ajenas, mientras olfateaba el aroma del rubio que era extraño. Alex siempre parecía oler diferente cerca suyo, olor a sumisión, olor dulce, como el de un omega. Se inclinó, recargándose contra su cuerpo, hasta llegar al cuello y morderlo. El rubio chilló y apretó su entrada, Hank sólo necesitó un par de empujones más para dejar que toda su simiente se desparramara en el interior ajeno. Se empujó, intentando meter su nudo dentro de ese pequeño orificio, pero como Alex no estaba preparado para ello y era su primera vez, no pudo meter nada. Se quedó allí, lo más presionado posible, unidos tanto como se podían, mientras dejaba que el semen cayera.

Alex gimoteo mientras sentía ese líquido llenar su interior y mezclarse con el lubricante. Hank se había venido mucho. Quizás era por sus genes de bestia, pero definitivamente era demasiado esperma. Sentirse lleno con ese caliente líquido, le dio tan estímulo mental, que terminó eyaculando, sin tener que tocar en lo más mínimo su pene. Su semen, también abundante por ser alfa, empapó la mesada. El aroma a alfa y testosterona llenó el ambiente, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar su aliento. Por instinto, Hank lamió la mordida que había dejado en el cuello ajeno. Acarició su figura, antes de apartarse suavemente. Salió de su interior y se alejó un poco, y su visión fue golpeada por la imagen de esas nalgas redondas, la entrada rojiza por la fricción que estaba chorreando una mezcla de su líquido con el lubricante.

Alex se giró, casi sin fuerza, y esos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Tenía el rostro completamente colorado, el cabello desordenado y los labios rojos. Recién en ese momento, Hank notó que lo había follado sin siquiera darle un beso. Joder, ni siquiera lo masturbó pero el chico igual había acabado. Se apartó, algo incomodo, tomó un trapo que tenía cerca y se lo extendió.

-Límpiate-ordenó. El rubio lo tomó, pero se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer.

-Hank, yo...

-Alex, sólo... olvídate de esto. No debió pasar-miró para otro lado cuando dijo esas palabras. A toda prisa tomó su ropa y se la colocó, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por ordenarla. Con el mismo envión acelerado, salió del lugar, sin volverse a observar lo que dejaba atrás.

El rubio se había quedado atónito, sus ojos, abiertos enormemente por la sorpresa de ese repentino rechazo, rápidamente se pusieron cristalinos por lágrimas que quiso contener. Cerró la boca y apretó los labios, queriendo ignorar el dolor que había sentido en el pecho. Definitivamente, no espero que Hank se alejara después de lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado el ruido de su corazón partiéndose al medio, sabía que era imposible, pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado.

Se dejó caer al piso, sintiendo un dolor en el trasero. La sensación de humedad que antes lo hacía sentir excitado ahora sólo lo entristecía. Se sentía vacío tanto física como emocionalmente. Llevó las rodillas al pecho y se hizo un bollito. Le dolía el alma, y no podía hacer más que llorar. Durante esos breves momentos se había sentido tocando el cielo, pero lo dejaron caer sin aviso, y ahora estaba hecho añicos.

**CHERIK**

Cuando aparecieron en el cuartel de La Hermandad, lo hicieron directamente en la cocina, donde estaban Erik, Sapo, Emma y Angel. Los cuatro se giraron a mirarlos sorprendidos, al ver a Charles la expresión de Erik cambió y, sus ojos molestos, se alternaron entre Raven y Azazel-Llévenselo de aquí, ¡ahora!-gruño. El demonio sólo necesito eso para saber que lo mejor era tomar la mano de su mujer y desaparecer del lugar inmediatamente, dejando a Charles allí. Al ver aquello, Erik bufó y se revolvió el cabello, su mirada ahora se posó sólo en el telépata, mientras apretaba los labios y respiraba pesado-No quiero hablar contigo, vete-parecía sumamente afectado y contrariado, sus manos se habían apoyado en la mesada de la cocina y la apretaba tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían completamente blancos.

-Sugar, creo que Charles...-Emma intentó calmarlo pero, antes de poder terminar, el otro alfa la interrumpió.

-Erik, por favor, necesitamos hablar-dijo, acercándose un paso. Sólo pudo hacer eso, ya que sintió la hebilla de su pantalón empujarlo hacia atrás.

-¿Él es Charles, tu alfa?-preguntó Sapo, mirando con curiosidad al aludido. Emma suspiró y se levantó, tomando la mano del menor para sacarlo de allí, mientras miraba significativamente a Angel.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo. La morena desapareció junto con ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando los dos hombres quedaron solos, se miraron fijamente de nuevo. Charles intentó acercarse un poco más, a pesar de que el cinturón aún le hacía fuerza para que no lo hiciera. Los ojos de Erik se habían puesto rojos, su mandíbula estaba tensa y tenía una vena en la frente sumamente marcada. Él no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, tres semanas sin verlo (y teniendo en cuenta que no fue buena la ultima vez que se encontraron), era demasiado. A pesar de todo, su pareja lucía tan hermosa por lo que su corazón latía histéricamente, aunque al mismo tiempo dolía.

-Erik tienes que dejarme explicarte lo de...

-Me engañaste-al decir eso bajo la mirada al piso, a pesar de la distancia, el telépata pudo ver algunas lágrimas que se habían enredado entre sus arqueadas pestañas-. No puedo verte a la cara porque sólo puedo pensar en cómo debiste estar con ella y...

-Sólo pensaba en ti-susurró. Erik bufó.

-Eso me molesta aún más-dijo con la voz más tensa-. No es ninguna excusa decir que pensabas en mi mientras te la follabas, ¡y la embarazaste y, a pesar de que te enteraste de su estado, no me dijiste nada! ¡Tuve que ir a la mansión para enterarme de que ya estaban comprando cosas para el bebé, sino quiza no me contabas! ¡Quedé como un estúpido!-había empezado a hablar tranquilo pero, a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, lo hacían cada vez más y más atropelladamente hasta que terminaron siendo gritos despechados-. Me engañaste, joder, Charles, me mentiste y...-se detuvo y se llevó la mano a la boca para sujetar un sollozo antes de que emitiera cualquier sonido. Su rostro estaba hacia abajo, pero cuando alzó la mirada, el telépata pudo ver sus orbes más cristalinos que antes-No sé si puedo perdonarte-dijo, cuando apartó la mano de su boca, sus delgados labios lucían tensos y impiadosos. Charles tuvo que mantener el aire en sus pulmones porque sentía que, si lo dejaba salir, su corazón iba a romperse.

-Lo siento-al oír eso, el omega bufó y apretó los labios-. Sé que es decir poco, pero no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento. Fui un idiota, estaba sumamente asustado de cómo reaccionarías si te lo decía, pero... si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te lo diría inmediatamente. Estaba asustado, porque sabía que ese embarazo era debido a una idiotes mayor y yo sólo... no quería que supieras lo imbécil que fui. No sabía si podría explicartelo, si podrías entenderlo o si lo aceptarías. Por que fui un idiota, desde que te conocí. Lo sabes, Erik, te conocí y mi mundo se fue de cabeza y nada salió como pensé que sería al conocer a mi omega, y desde allí sólo he estado dando tumbos tontos esperando que las cosas sean como deben ser pero... pero arruinandolo al mismo tiempo. Luego de que te conocí, Erik... no pensé, no me preparé mentalmente, para asumir que iba a pasar tanto tiempo antes de que me reconocieras. Creí que sólo serían semanas, pero no sabía lo mucho que estabas peleando contigo mismo. Supuse que en poco tiempo te tendría a mi lado como pareja pero, a medida que más nos conocíamos, tú te volvías mi amigo y yo... yo no quería ser tu amigo. La noche que salimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Sean, yo pensé que estabas reconociéndome, y no tienes ni idea de lo emocionado que me sentí. Luego, te fuiste con una chica rubia a la barra y morí de celos, y... terminé follando con Moira en el baño-admitió con pesadez. Erik cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero oírlo-susurró.

-Pero debes. Tienes que oirlo-dijo con firmeza y se aproximó otro paso, la fuerza del metal seguía intacta, empujándolo hacia atrás para que no se acercara-. Me arrepentí de inmediato. Al otro día entraste en celo y, luego de que te masturbaras entre mis brazos, salí completamente caliente y... joder, lo hice de nuevo, y me arrepenti, pero no tanto porque... sino me calmaba no iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme lejos mientras tu celo pasaba. Luego de eso, cuando tu y yo empezamos a relacionarnos, y empezaron a pasar cosas, no volví a tocarla-y a pesar de que había querido contarle toda la verdad, Charles prefirió omitir que, cuando se pelearon, justo el día en que tuvieron la cita donde hicieron el amor, también lo hizo con ella. No creyó que fuera necesario, ya era mucho lo que le estaba diciendo-. Después de lo de Cuba, Erik... ahí no puedo defenderme a mí mismo, porque yo no era yo al cien por ciento, era alguien desesperado, con el corazón roto, y no tienes idea de la cantidad de idioteces que hice. Me ahogué en alcohol, me vine cuesta abajo, Sean convenció a Moira de volver a la mansión y... joder, no tengo ni idea de cuántas veces nos acostamos, porque en mi cabeza ninguna vez fue con ella, sólo era una absurda y patética forma de dejar mi mente en blanco. Cuando tú volviste y me reconociste, ella supo que había encontrado a mi omega y, desde allí y hasta el día de hoy, no la he tocado ni tampoco lo haré. Ella se fue de la mansión y no volvió hasta el día que tuviste tu celo de nuevo y la viste en el pasillo. Cuando pudimos hablar, me contó que estaba embarazada y... mi mundo se vino abajo Erik, porque tú me habías reconocido hacía tan poco y me ibas a odiar. Tuve tanto miedo, ahora pienso que debí decirte pero... joder, no sabía cómo. Y... no sabía cómo actuar, no quería arruinarlo todo, yo no deseaba ese hijo, ni siquiera sabía si era mío porque ella y Sean...

-¿Qué?-preguntó el polaco, aturdido, levantó el rostro para verlo nuevamente a los ojos. Charles apretó los labios.

-No sé si ese niño es mío porque ella y Sean tuvieron un amorío-admitió. Al oírlo Erik rió, resignado, y negó con la cabeza-. Pero no puedo echarla de la mansión, sea mio o no, debo apoyarla, porque podría ser mi responsabilidad y nunca me perdonare de no haberlo hecho. Y si es de Sean... él es un niño, joder. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar.

-Me cuesta digerirlo-admitió, volvió a centrar la vista en el piso mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro-. Pero... si ese niño es tuyo, tú siempre has querido una familia Charles, y podrás tenerla. Es lo que siempre has querido, es tu final feliz, yo no sé si puedo p...

-La única familia que quiero es contigo. No me importa si solo somos tu y yo hasta el final, mientras estés conmigo. Prefiero que estemos solos a... a tener una "familia" con alguien más. Yo te amo, eres la razon de mi vida-vio que Erik temblaba sutilmente. La fuerza, que la hebilla del pantalón hacía, se aflojó y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse en grandes zancadas. Al tenerlo enfrente, contempló su pose derrotada, apoyado en la mesada y con la cabeza baja, y no pudo contenerse e estirar sus manos y tomar las ajenas-. Yo te amo, con todas mis fuerzas y...-el sollozo de Erik cortó su discurso.

-No sé si puedo perdonarte, no lo sé. Duele mucho. Me traicionaste y...

-Lo sé, y... voy a intentar compensartelo, y esperare hasta que me perdones. Pero tienes que decirme que hay una oportunidad de arreglar lo nuestro-apretó una de las manos ajenas, mientras la otra levantaba el mentón de Erik. Los ojos celestes se clavaron de lleno en los suyos, ambos tenían las miradas rojizas y cristalinas, las bocas hinchadas ligeramente y la nariz congestionada. Viéndolo de cerca, Charles pudo ver lo mucho que este asunto lo había afectado, y era raro porque estaba acostumbrado a que su omega sea alguien fuerte. Erik le observó fijamente mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho Emma, sobre que si miraba a Charles a los ojos y lo amaba iba a poder olvidarlo todo. Y él lo amaba, y con sólo mirarlo sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo y embriagarse en su aroma. Se abstuvo de hacerlo y bajó su vista, no sabía qué hacer, no podía odiarlo ni estar lejos suyo pero le costaba tanto perdonarlo-. Te amo.

 _"¿Vas a dejar que toda su historia se vaya a la mierda por un problemilla?"_ , no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Emma, y cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada y chocó con los ojos azules de Charles, su corazón latió rápidamente y lo supo: no iba a dejalo ir.

-Yo también-respondió. El telépata suspiró con alivio, se puso ligeramente en punta de pies para quedar a la misma altura, mientras su mano se deslizaba del mentón ajeno hacía su nuca y lo jalaba. Erik se dejó ir, hasta que sus frentes chocaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, ambos miraban los labios del otro con atención-. Te amo-susurró. A esa distancia pudo ver los ojos de Charles, tan enormes y azules, brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas, su piel blanca hacía resplandecer el tono rojo de los labios. Con lo triste y arrepentido que se veía hubiera sido imposible no perdonarlo. Erik tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles pero más maduras que había tomado en su vida: decidió ignorar el pasado, aceptar una culpa compartida y apostar todo su esfuerzo en ese amor que tenía el poder de acelerar su corazón y romperlo al mismo tiempo. Selló todo con un beso, sus labios se tocaron después de tres semanas y ambos supieron que no iba a ser fácil pero que iban a esforzarse por que todo funcionara.

Sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo y sanaron un poco cuando supieron que estaban juntos en esto: que pasara lo que pasara darían lo mejor de sí para estar juntos. Ese fue el momento en el que descubrieron que se amaban de verdad, más allá de cualquier cosa.

**CHERIK**

Moira sintió el corazón latiendole histéricamente en el pecho cuando golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sean. Sabía que estaba por enfrentarse a una situación complicada, y no tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y frente a ella apareció el joven pelirrojo. Habían estado evitándose ambos, ella porque le resultaba difícil verlo así, ya que lucía más vulnerable desde que era un omega, y él porque no quería que ella lo viera de esa manera. Ya había sido incómodo la vez que intentó volver a estar con ella, pero la chica lo apartó diciendo que todo era muy raro siendo él un omega. Y lo era. Sean se había pasado su celo gimoteando, deseando a una mujer que nunca podría darle lo que él necesitaba actualmente. Lo peor de todo era que, por más que le había insistido a Hank, él le había dicho que por el momento no volviera a inyectarse ya que era peligroso.

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó ella, él se vio ligeramente incómodo, pero finalmente le hizo un lugar para que pasara por la puerta. A pesar de que Moira no era de tener un olfato muy sensible, ni bien entró en la habitación pudo identificar un aroma dulce en el ambiente. En momentos como ese era bastante obvio que la esencia de su ex amante había cambiado.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-preguntó, señalándole la cama. Ella asintió algo incómoda antes de acomodarse. El chico se mantuvo de pie, apoyado en un escritorio, guardando cierta distancia. La agente se preguntó si era alguna forma de resguardar su nuevo ser-¿Necesitas algo?

-Tenemos que hablar-los ojos castaños se clavaron en los azules del joven. Joder, verlo allí parado con sus mejillas salpicadas en pecas hacía que se viera más infantil aún y esto parecía absurdo-. Seriamente.

-Siempre he sido serio contigo, aunque nunca lo apreciaste-no pudo evitar reprochar. Ella suspiró y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda, aparentemente, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Estoy embarazada-soltó sin tacto alguno, porque siempre había tenido la capacidad de ser directa, por algo tenía éxito en una agencia de puros hombres. Ignoró la cara de shock del menor y continuó-. Me parece que es justo decirte que este niño podría ser tuyo, ya que no nos protegimos en nuestros encuentros. Me temo que no estaremos seguros hasta que nazca, pero es apropiado que lo sepas. De cualquier manera, no pienso imponerte ningún tipo de responsabilidad ni tampoco me debes nada, sólo quiero ser sincera y...

-¿Me estas diciendo que vamos ser padres?-preguntó. Y su tono ansioso y sus ojos brillantes hicieron que algo dentro de Moira se moviera, esa era una de las reacciones que habría esperado de su pareja si le decían que estaba embarazada: ojos brillosos y una expresión iluminada pero al mismo tiempo incrédula, como si temiera creerlo para no hacerse ilusión. A pesar de que verlo así le aceleró el corazón, se mantuvo seria.

-No. Digo que este niño podría ser tuyo, pero podría ser de Charles. Es algo que n...

-No-la cortó con seguridad-. Este hijo es mio.

-Sean, es una posibilidad pero...

-Lo siento en las venas Moira, y aunque no lo fuera... con lo que te amo sería imposible no amarlo-el chico se había aproximado hasta quedar enfrente de ella. La castaña levantó la vista para mirarlo, se sentía emocionada por esas palabras ya que era lo que cualquier mujer en su situación querría escuchar, pero no exactamente del hombre que le hubiera gustado.

-Eres un niño-murmuró, apretando los labios. Sean le sonrió antes de inclinarse, quedando sus rostros enfrentados.

-Pero esta es la certeza de mi vida-se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclaran-. Te amo, y espero que al fin lo veas-ni bien terminó, unió sus labios en un beso, y antes de Moira pudiera procesarlo, su boca ya estaba respondiendo.

**CHERIK**

Después del beso se quedaron cerca, mirándose a los ojos. La mano de Charles se mantenía en la nuca de Erik, para no dejarlo apartarse, aunque el omega no tenía esa intención-Te extrañe muchísimo-susurró. Erik apretó los labios pero finalmente sonrió un poco.

-Yo también-terminó por responder, en un susurro bajo-. Creo que ya estaba volviendome un poco loco-admitió. Charles le acarició el cabello, peinandolo hacia atrás, se mordió los labios antes de volver a besarlo, con algo de urgencia.

-Igual yo. Erik...-la otra mano del telépata abrazó su espalda baja, acercandolo un poco más-Te necesito-confesó. Sus ojos miraron con atención los ajenos, Erik frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Estas semanas yo realmente te he necesitado, y necesito tenerte para...

-Lo entiendo, pero... no es el momento-finalmente las manos del magnético se apoyaron en sus caderas y lo apartaron un poco-. Ni el lugar. Este es el cuartel de La Hermandad, hay una telépata que va a meterse en nuestras cabezas, y las paredes son tan delgadas que todos escucharan y...

-Vamos a la mansión-cuando dijo esas palabras, la expresión del pelirrojo se endureció.

-No voy a volver allí, Charles. No mientras esté ella. Lo siento, pero no quiero cruzarmela, si lo hago yo...-guardó silencio durante un momento, miró de nuevo a los ojos del castaño notando que este lo observaba con preocupación-. Me pediste que te perdone y... voy a hacerlo, pero necesito tiempo ¿si? Vamos a superar todo esto, pero no ahora, no así, de repente. Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo... por el momento no me siento preparado para... "esto"-dijo, haciendo referencia a un encuentro sexual-, ni tampoco de ir a la mansión y enfrentarme con todo lo otro.|

-¿Entonces nosotros..?

-Estamos bien... pero tomemoslo con calma, ¿puede ser?-el castaño tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió y se puso de puntas de pies para darle un rápido beso.

-Claro que sí-aseguró, prácticamente sin separar sus bocas-. Haré lo que sea para arreglar las cosas, lo que me pidas.

-Ya veremos qué será-bromeó, luego, sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Estuvieron así alrededor de media hora, hasta que Erik le aseguró a Charles que iban a reunirse pronto y este tuvo que volver a la mansión ya que se había marchado repentinamente. Hubo un último beso antes de que Azazel se desapareciera con el telépata, a los pocos minutos Emma ingresó mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

-Pensé que iba a tener que recordarles que aquí vivíamos varias personas juntas, que iba a tener que obligarlos a no tener sexo y que finalmente te irias a la mansión con él-admitió la chica, sin pudor alguno. El omega bufó, aunque sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente.

-Por el momento no planeo ir a la mansión-admitió-. No mientras esté ella-Emma se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos como plato, luego terminó de acercarse, aún luciendo incrédula, antes de fruncir el ceño y jalarle una oreja.

-¿Estas demente? ¡Si tu no vas, va a ser como si ella hubiera ganado! Se queda con el hombre y la casa, y tu te quedas aquí como un tonto. ¡Tienes que ir y demostrarle que no te afecta para nada, que no te interesa si van a tener un hijo! Tienes que demostrar que Charles es tuyo y que no importa cuánto se interpongan, siempre lo sera-Erik se le quedó mirando, algo asombrado, parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

-¿No voy a lucir como desesperado?-preguntó, algo intranquilo.

-¡Claro que no! Vas a poner a esa humana en su lugar y tendrás a tu alfa a tu lado. No la dejes ganar-lo ultimo lo dijo con firmeza, tanta firmeza que Erik puso una expresión seria y asintió. Al haberlo convencido, Emma sonrió-. Realmente debería escribirte un manual de cómo se maneja una relación-no pudo evitar bromear. Erik la continuó mirando, aún seriamente. Emma era hermosa, segura, agradable... perfecta, y en ese momento él se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que su vida se hubiera ido al diablo si no la tuviera a su lado. Sintió algo extraño en el vientre y, a pesar de saber que iba a oírse patético, no pudo contenerse de hablar.

-Te quiero, Emma-admitió, ganándose una mirada completamente sorprendida por parte de la rubia-. Eres mi mejor amiga-agregó, y se abstuvo de agregar que quizás era la única. La chica lució sorprendida un par de segundos más, luego frunció el ceño y contempló seriamente el rostro de Erik, para finalmente sonreír un poco.

-Los omegas son tan sentimentales-concluyó, pero inmediatamente lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Con eso, Erik supo que él también era el mejor amigo de ella y se sintió extrañamente feliz. No estaba solo. Desde que conoció a Charles, con o sin él, no lo estaba; y eso era bueno. Charles cambió su vida para bien.

**CHERIK**

Unos días después, Erik había aparecido en la mansión, para emoción del telépata, que ni bien lo vio se sintió sumamente feliz. Estaban en la biblioteca, que era su lugar más habitual, y la sonrisa de Charles era indisimulable. Había esperado no verlo allí durante algún tiempo, así que que apareciera de la nada había sido una grata sorpresa, sobre todo porque vino sólo a visitarlo, sin otra intención aparente. Ni bien lo vio se dirigieron al estudio, donde iniciaron una partida de ajedrez, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin relajarse en uno de sus juegos y, recién ahora, Charles se daba cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir por aquí en un tiempo-no pudo abstenerse de comentar, mientras movía una ficha. Los ojos de Erik le miraron con atención, luego contempló el tablero un momento y, recién cuando tomo una pieza, respondió.

-Es mi casa también, ¿verdad?-preguntó, sonriendo sutilmente y alzando una ceja. La sonrisa del castaño se acentuó aún más si eso era posible. Eso sólo le confirmaba que de verdad ambos estaban esforzándose por arreglar todos sus asuntos. Escucharlo hablar de que "ese era su casa", hacía que el corazón del telépata se acelerara.

-Por supuesto, estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí-al decir eso, se levantó y caminó hacía a él. No tuvo recato alguno en sentarse sobre sus piernas, e inmediatamente los brazos del omega rodearon su cintura. Sus brazos no se quedaron quietos y se enredaron en el cuello de Erik, aprovechando para acercarlo un poco y darle un casto beso, que terminó siendo tan urgido como los que solían compartir siempre.

-Además, ya se me ocurrió una cosa que puedes hacer para que termine de perdonarte-comentó, con una sonrisa traviesa. Charles ladeó ligeramente el rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Que sera?

-Quiero una de esas cajas de bombones que tanto te gustan. Creo que Emma se merece una-comentó. El alfa no pudo no estar de acuerdo, después de todo, era gracias a ella que podían estar así de nuevo. Semanas atrás todo se había ido al diablo, pero ahora parecía que las cosas iban mejorando, le debía mucho a esa mujer. Con algo de pereza, pero impulsado por ese enorme agradecimiento, se levantó e inmediatamente buscó dos cajas para entregarselas.

-Tanto ella como Raven me han ayudado mucho, así que dale una a cada una-comentó. Erik asintió, dejándolas en la mesita a su lado, mientras jalaba al castaño para que volviera a sentarse en su regazo, y retomar una sesión de besos que les hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de la partida. Medía hora más tarde, Charles se arrepintió de entregarselas tan temprano, ya que su pareja en algún momento dejó de abrazarlo para buscar a tientas la caja y tomar un bombón. Él le miró con el ceño fruncido, ya que no eran para ellos, pero a pesar de todo sonrió... total, tenía una más guardada por algún lado-. Pensé que no te gustaban-comentó, limpiando con sus dedos la comisura de esos delgados labios que había quedado manchada de café oscuro.

-Claro que sí, sólo que las cosa dulces me empalagan-comentó, mientras tomaba otro, contradiciendo completamente sus palabras. Charles le miró con una expresión divertida.

-No se nota-se burló, mientras le miraba morder por la mitad el bombón. Erik rodó los ojos y terminó de comerlo, relamiéndose los labios como si aún quisiera más. Sus ojos brillaban con una gula que poco tenía que ver con la lujuria (lo cual solía ser normal), y más con la glotonería. Extrañamente, a sus ojos, Erik nunca fue una persona golosa sino que era de aquellos que veían la comida como algo indispensable más que como un placer. A pesar de que se deleitaba, nunca era en exceso.

-Tengo hambre-respondió con simpleza. Charles sólo dejó escapar una risa y lo besó, mientras él también tomaba uno para comerlo, después de todo, mirarlo y sentir el sabor en sus labios le generó un antojo. Media hora más tarde, la caja estaba por la mitad y sus bocas embarradas de chocolate por los bombones que compartían mientras se besaban. El telepata era alguien que guardaba esos dulces como un tesoro y nunca comía de más, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba: no había nada mejor que estar sentado en la falda del omega, abrazado a su cuello y robandose pedazos de chocolate uno de la boca del otro.

Para ser alguien que se empalagaba fácil, Erik lucía muy goloso y sus labios parecían más concentrados en el acto de saborear que en el de besar. Mientras que el castaño en realidad disfrutaba del contacto de sus bocas. Charles sólo pudo sonreír mientras acercaba otro bombón a su boca y, en cuestión de segundos con un hábil movimiento, .la lengua del omega se enterraba en su boca y se lo robaba, deshaciendolo con el calor de sus labios y bebiendo su sabor. Ambos estaban completamente enchastrados, pero eran muy felices y los besos dulces pronto se volvieron sabor pasión.

 **Bueno, que tal ?**

 **Espero Que les Haya gustado mar AUNQUE Poco ONU ! No se, Siento que saque de un caracter los personajes y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Espero no lo odiaran!**

 **Agradecere SUS comentarios! un beso !**


	17. Sin Opciones

**¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho traigo el capi :D Espero que les guste. Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios! Los amo.**

 **Nos leemos al final, enjoy!**

 **SIN OPCIONES**

Acababan de regresar de una frustrante misión. Encontrar a los líderes de esa organización que había secuestrado a los mutantes era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaron. El problema principal era que no tenían ningún nombre que estuviera directamente relacionado, sólo tenían ese logo indescifrable, el cual no habían encontrado estampado en ningún otro lugar. El listado de nombres que tenían, era de los mutantes que ya habían liberado o estaban desaparecidos o muertos. Básicamente, la única persona que quizá supiera algo (y ni siquiera eso era seguro) era el mutante a quien tenían inconsciente en una camilla. A esta altura, sinceramente, ya ninguno esperaba que despertara pero se negaban a abandonarlo en un hospital. Ya habían secuestrado a innumerable cantidad de médicos para que lo revisaran, pero nadie sabía decirles nada.

Estaban en un terreno sin salida y eso los tenía sumamente frustrados a todos. Ese día habían recorrido varias partes del estado, distintos laboratorios, esperando encontrar algo que los conectara con las desapariciones mutantes o con ese logo que tenían, pero no habían encontrado nada.

-Ya dije que se están escondiendo. Y no de nosotros, de alguien más. Alguien más poderoso los está buscando-protestó Emma, sentándose en el sofá del living y encendiendo la televisión que hacía algunos días Azazel había robado de un local-. Pero nadie puede informarnos, nadie. No sabemos a quién estamos buscando, cuántas personas son, cerca de dónde están, porqué nos están secuestrando y...

-Tranquilizate, Emma-comentó Erik, apoyándose en la heladera y mirando al resto de sus compañeros-. Sólo tenemos que seguir buscando, en algún momento van a dejar alguna pista y...

-¿Pero y mientras tanto? Ni siquiera funcionó reclutar gente, de todos esos mutantes que salvamos ninguno quiso quedarse-agregó la rubia, girando el rostro para mirar al omega. Este suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no hay más por hacer. También me gustaría estar haciendo otra cosa, algo más productivo, algo que realmente represente un cambio para todos nuestros hermanos. Pero no estamos en un momento apropiado para volvernos visibles, nosotros somos pocos, los mutantes de Charles no están dispuestos a pelear... igual a todos los que hemos salvado. Básicamente, sólo contamos con quienes están en esta habitación. Somos un número reducido, mostrarnos no sólo hará que todas las fuerzas posen sus ojos sobre nosotros, sino que además será aún peor para aquellos mutantes que se encuentran completamente solos. Nuestra existencia es, por el momento, un secreto que ronda entre los pasillos de los gobiernos y las fuerzas armadas. Justo ahora, es mejor que el resto de la humanidad no lo sepa.

-Erik tiene razón, Emma. En este momento no nos queda más que esperar-acordó Angel, aunque no se escuchaba muy conforme al respecto. La rubia suspiró y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, ordenando su vestuario para que luciera tan espléndido como siempre.

-La vida de una super villana es más aburrida de lo que pensé-comentó. Erik rodó los ojos, y luego continuó con paso firme hacia su habitación. Una vez en ella, se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de localizar al que estuviera detrás de todo esto, o al menos a quien lo estaba buscando.

Se pasó las siguientes horas devanándose la cabeza, pensando en qué demonios tenían que hacer para salir del estanque en el que estaban. Pero todo era demasiado complicado. Revivió en su mente cada uno de los laboratorios que visitaron ese día, intentando notar algo que hayan pasado por alto, una pista, una señal. Mas no podía recordar nada que hiciera el gran cambio, ellos habían estado atentos a todo. Si hubiera algo que fuera importante, lo hubieran notado.

Intentó pensar en una nueva estrategia que pudieran usar a partir de ahora, pero tampoco tenía suerte. Le ponía nervioso la idea de que, quizás, había una guerra a punto de desatarse y ellos no estaban ni enterados. Tal vez estaban demasiado enfocados en Estados Unidos; cuando él rastreó a Shaw lo buscó por todo el mundo, quizá deberían expandir su área. ¿Pero hacía dónde? Ni siquiera tenían un mísero chivo expiatorio.

En el momento de su batalla con Shaw, todo había sido más claro, sabía hacía donde ir. Pero ahora estaban completamente a oscuras, y a él le costaba demasiado estar sin rumbo. Sentía la necesidad de pelear en las venas, pero no había nada por hacer. Eso lo llenaba de frustración.

Siguió meditando hasta que notó que su estómago gruñía, frustrado y de mal humor, se levantó y salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina. Pero antes de entrar, se detuvo justo en la puerta al ver que Azazel y Raven estaban sentados en el sofá. Ya era bastante tarde y lo más seguro era que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran durmiendo. Erik se quedó en la puerta sin animarse a interrumpirlos. Se veían bien, sentados allí, juntos. Raven estaba sentada casi encima del hombre, su hermosa piel azul contrastaba contra la roja de su compañero, y el negro de su traje. Eran tan distintos y complementarios, ambos tan salvajes, ella completamente desnuda y el vestido. Estaban hablando en susurros y entre besos, sus ojos amarillos parecían brillar de la emoción.

Lucían completamente enamorados. Allí, besándose, acariciándose, riendo. Sintió un tirón en el pecho, una especie de remordimiento, al recordar que él y Charles casi no tenían oportunidad de estar así. Siempre había algo que parecía arruinar su felicidad, nunca tenían un momento prolongado de paz. Las veces que podían compartir como una pareja normal eran breves, siempre algo los tenia nerviosos, siempre estaban próximos a una despedida, nunca podían amarse sin miedo a que el tiempo los haga apresurarse.

Llevaba casi semana y media sin verlo, y notaba que lo extrañaba. Últimamente habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados, sobre todo esa tres semanas donde estuvieron peleados. Necesitaba verlo, extrañaba su sonrisa, su calor, su voz. A veces deseaba que el tiempo pudiera detenerse mientras ellos estaban juntos, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ambos tenían demasiadas responsabilidades, ambos tenían su propio grupo, sus propias guerras pero... pero... miró el reloj de la cocina y pensó que, al menos por esa noche, podría escaparse un rato.

Se fue, sin tener la necesidad de avisarle a nadie. Estaba seguro de que Emma era muy consciente de lo que iba a hacer, después de todo, la telépata parecía estar involucrada en cada detalle.

Salió a fuera, con su mano acercó una lámina de metal, en la cual se paró encima y luego comenzó a moverse rumbo a la mansión. Por suerte, si bien estaban alejados, no era un camino tan largo. Cuando llegó a la mansión, pensó en entrar directamente por la ventana de Charles, pero el estómago le recordó que tenía hambre y, además, recordó a Emma y le pareció que su amiga no se sentiría muy orgullosa de que entrara como si estuviera escondiéndose. No, tenía que ingresar por la puerta principal, como el dueño y señor. Después de todo, aún le ardían las venas por saber que Moira se encontraba allí y la idea de imaginarla, paseando sin pena ni culpa por los pasillos y de él entrando a escondidas por la ventana, le resultaba sumamente molesta.

Descendió frente a la puerta principal, a pesar de ser de noche, varias luces estaban encendidas lo cual indicaba que no estaban durmiendo. Se preguntó si habría pasado algo, pero luego recordó que la mansión estaba llena de jóvenes, niños, y eran muchas personas que sin duda se comportaban muy distinto a los compañeros que él tenía en La Hermandad. Abrió la puerta e ingresó, miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien pero no tuvo suerte. Pensó en pasar directamente para el cuarto o despacho de Charles, pero unos ruidos en la cocina le recordaron nuevamente su hambre, y se dirigió allí con la esperanza de encontrar a alguno de los jóvenes cocinando.

Grande fue su decepción al encontrar a Moira, sentada, comiendo lo que parecía un bocadillo nocturno. La chica lo miró con completa sorpresa, cosa que sólo lo molestó más ¿por qué esa humana lo observaba como si fuera extraño que él estuviera allí? ¡Esa era más su casa que la de ella! La joven boqueó un par de veces y luego, notablemente nerviosa, se levantó a buscar agua para su vaso que estaba vacío. Erik pudo apreciar la curvatura de su vientre, y sintió una molestia cosquillear en la boca del estomago. Realmente no sabía qué decir, sentía un sabor desagradable en la boca y sólo se le ocurría insultarla, pero verla en ese estado lo detenía.

-Erik-murmuró ella, luego de que bebió un poco de agua-. No esperaba verte-admitió, regresando con paso lento a su silla.

-Es mi casa, ¿verdad?-dijo, con la voz sumamente segura. Los ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos y la chica asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Si, lo es. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, no sueles estar mucho por aquí y...-la mirada fría que le dedicaron esos ojos claros la hicieron guardar silencio. Dio otro sorbo a su vaso y contuvo el aliento unos minutos-. Charles debe estar muy feliz de verte. Te extrañaba-agregó. Erik emitió un bufido, sin duda lo que menos quería era que esa beta le hablara sobre su pareja. Charles era SUYO, ella no tenía porqué hablar sobre él. La mujer notó su molestia y, nuevamente nerviosa, se levantó-¿Quieres comer algo?-interrogó, tomando un plato para servir un poco de comida, lo mismo que ella estaba comiendo. Lo colocó en un extremo de la mesa y lo miró con una tímida sonrisa. Obviamente,l quería hacer las cosa bien, Erik contempló el plato pero, a pesar del hambre que tenía, no quiso acercarse. Moira se sentó de nuevo y dio un bocado-. Esta rico.-comentó.

-No me apetece-mintió. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de comer a su lado, no le importaba cuanto le interesara a ella mantener una buena relación. La chica suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo con esa determinación que solía tener tiempo atrás y que a él le molestaba tanto.

-Erik, sé que todo esto es incómodo. Quiero disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Realmente quiero que a partir de ahora tengamos una buena relación, vamos a tener que vernos el uno al otro por el resto de nuestras vidas y...

-Si el hijo es de Charles-le interrumpió él. La chica se quedó perpleja un momento, obviamente creía que él no sabía ese dato. Sus mejillas se pusieron sumamente rojas y boqueó un par de veces.

-Charles está dispuesto a ayudarme, pase lo que pase. Además, yo estoy segura que el niño que tengo es suyo y...

-Bueno, obviamente estas segura de que el padre es el mejor postor. Es decir, estás segura de que el padre de tu hijo es Charles, un adulto responsable, con una carrera, dinero, amable... en vez de un adolescente. Creo que estas segura de lo que te conviene-no pudo evitar decir. La chica inmediatamente frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-Yo no estoy haciendo todo esto porque sea una conveniencia para mi que el hijo sea de Charles, ¿sabes? Yo tengo un trabajo que me es muy bien remunerado y soy una persona capaz de hacer esto sola, pero quiero ser responsable y avisarle al progenitor para que mi hijo tenga la mejor vida posible. De cualquier manera, nada de esto es de tu incumbencia. No tienes porqué faltarme el respeto ni ser descortés. Estoy esforzándome porque nos llevemos bien y podamos relacionarnos pacíficamente, sólo porque soy una persona racional y consciente de que todos nosotros necesitamos una buena relación, principalmente por Charles, porque que nosotros nos llevemos mal influye en...

-Por favor, Moira, nunca te ha interesado ser agradable conmigo, ni siquiera antes cuando éramos un equipo, y a pesar de que sabías que Charles y yo éramos muy cercanos. Ahora te interesa porque sabes que te conviene llevarte bien conmigo, pero adivina qué: a mi nunca me interesó y nunca me interesara. No soy descortés contigo, pero tampoco pretendo ser amable. Si decirte la verdad en la cara es ser descortés, es un problema tuyo y no mío. Soy tolerante con el hecho de que posiblemente tengas un hijo con mi pareja, pero eso no implica que cambie mi comportamiento. Agradece que no estoy ahorcandote por atreverte a tocar a MI pareja.

-Eres un completo patán, Erik-protestó ella, con una expresión de sulfura. El puso su mejor sonrisa, de costado y completamente arrogante.  
-Lo sé, y me encanta. Es mi papel de villano ¿sabes? En cambio el tuyo es muy similar al de una... ¿zuripanta?-la miró algo divertido, sin borrar su expresión de autosuficiencia. Luego se giró y se alejó de allí, caminando completamente decidido hacia el segundo piso. Si, le dolía el estómago por el hambre, pero no pensaba probar ni un bocado del plato que le sirvió esa estúpida. Ante todo estaba el orgullo. Emma tenía razón, tenía que dejar bien claro los papeles allí: él era el amo y señor, ella sólo era una intrusa.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, sólo dio unos pasos por el pasillo antes de ver que Charles se asomaba por la puerta del despacho, con una incrédula sonrisa-Erik-lo saludó con emoción, caminando rápidamente hacia a él-. Sentí tu presencia-aclaró cuando llegó a su lado. Se veía realmente feliz de verlo, y él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable de no darle ese tipo de sorpresas más seguido-. Te siento un poco molesto, darling-comentó, y apoyó suavemente su mano en el hombro del omega. Erik le miró un momento, estudió sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos y no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le molestaba no haber sido la única persona en la vida que lo besó. Aparentemente, Charles leyó sus pensamientos porque le miró con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, acomodó su mano rápidamente en la nuca ajena y luego lo jaló, reclamando sus labios en un posesivo beso. Charles gimió contra su boca y se abrazó a su cuello, dejándose hacer mientras Erik lo empujaba contra la pared.

-Me crucé con Moira-admitió, cuando lo tuvo encerrado entre sus brazos, sus labios casi no se separaron.

-Lo sé-susurró Charles en respuesta, luciendo algo arrepentido-. Lo siento, darling, pero tienes que entender que ella está aquí y...-al decir esa palabras, sintió la otra mano de Erik apoderarse fuertemente de su cintura, acercándolo lo máximo posible. No pudo evitar que eso le robara otra sonrisa-. No puedo negar que me gusta cuando te pones celoso-admitió, mirándolo de forma coqueta. Erik seguía bastante serio, aunque se relajó un poco cuando las manos de Charles comenzaron a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca.

-No me gusta verla aquí-se sinceró, recargando su cuerpo contra el del alfa, dejándole sentir la firmeza de sus músculos. Su nariz se deslizó por la piel de la mejilla, olfateando el delicioso aroma de su pareja, y cuando llegó a su oído gruñó suavemente-. Quiero follarte, quiero que sepa que eres mio, quiero que te escuche gemir y...

-Que nos escuche gemir a ambos-le susurró en respuesta, arqueándose mientras bajaba su mano al trasero de Erik y lo apretaba suavemente. Eso hizo estremecer al omega, disminuyendo sólo por un momento su aura dominante-. Vamos al cuarto Erik-susurró Charles, colando sus dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón ajeno.

-Preferiría follarte aquí y que nos vea-Charles le respondió con una risita, compartieron un nuevo beso, antes de que avanzaran a pasos tanteados rumbo al cuarto. Una vez que estuvieron a dentro, Erik empujó a su alfa a la cama y rápidamente se le fue encima, sus labios demandantes se apoderaron de los ajenos, tomando el completo control. Sentía su cuerpo febril, estaba ansioso y, sobre todo, tenía la necesidad de marcar ese cuerpo como suyo. Descendió con su boca, regando mordiscos por el pálido cuello. Succionó sobre la vena aorta, como si fuera un vampiro, lamió y mordió los tendones del cuello, tironeó con sus dientes la piel de la clavícula, y luego sus ojos estudiaron con orgullo el desastre de marcas que había dejado a su paso.

Chales lo miraba, respirando agitado, y con sus ojos azules derretidos que lucían como dos profundos pozos de agua. Sus labios rojos y húmedos tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia y coquetería que sólo lograban que Erik se sintiera más excitado. Su alfa era tan guapo, era un lío de colores fuertes destellando en su blanca piel y contrarrestando con su cabello oscuro. La sangre de su cuerpo descendió hacia su virilidad y, olvidando completamente lo pudoroso que solía ser en sus primeros encuentros, se frotó contra la pierna del castaño para que pudiera sentir lo necesitado que estaba. El telépata sonrió y, a pesar de lo erótico de la situación, a los ojos de Erik se veía como un inmaculado ángel. Ángel que él quería corromper.

-Me encanta cuando te pones posesivo, darling-admitió el telépata, mientras sus manos acariciaban la remera de Erik, levantándola suavemente para tocar la piel de su espalda.

-¿Si?-preguntó algo incrédulo el pelirrojo, nunca se imaginó ningún alfa diciéndole eso. Era bastante agradable que el suyo no tuviera ningún problema con su posesividad o su vena dominante. El castaño volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Me gusta cuando te pones como una bestia salvaje-susurró, relamiéndose los labios, logrando que la vista del mayor se posara en ellos-. Que sólo piensas en el placer y en dominar, y entonces usas mi cuerpo a tu antojo-al decir aquellas palabras, comenzó a moverse suavemente, serpenteando su cuerpo debajo del de el omega, de forma insinuante. Su muslo se frotaba suavemente contra la entrepierna ajena, logrando que Erik comenzará a respirar cada vez más agitado-. Me gusta cuando me haces tuyo. Me gusta sentirte dentro de mi-eso último se lo susurró al oído y fue suficiente para que la cordura del magnético volara por los cielos.

Su boca ansiosa y sedienta del sabor de su alfa volvió a reclamar los labios ajenos, mientras sus manos rápidamente empezaban a tironear la ropa, queriendo dejarlo desnudo entre sus brazos. Con movimientos firmes pero desesperados, le arrancó el pantalón y gimió de placer al sentir ese boxer apretado y caliente chocar contra su abdomen. Charles también gimió, sobre su boca, y Erik fugazmente se preguntó si el telépata se había comportado así entre los brazos Moira. Un cosquilleo en su cabeza apartó esos pensamientos y, aunque tenía plena conciencia de que era Charles jugando con su mente, no le molestó. No quería pensar en ella ahora.

Fue sólo un segundo, pero la imagen de la castaña aumentó su posesividad. Sus manos estrujaron las nalgas ajenas, que ya estaban desnudas. Coló sus dedos entre la tela del bóxer, para poder sujetarlas y amasarlas a su antojo. Charles volvió a gemir y se frotó contra él, mientras sus manos también le bajaban el pantalón y la ropa interior para que sus entrepiernas tuvieran más contacto. Erik suspiró con placer al sentir el aire fresco sobre la sensible piel de su verga. Motivado por el calor que sentía, y las ganas de acelerar las cosas, se sacó la remera por encima de la cabeza, de forma sensual, exhibiendo su delgado pero musculoso cuerpo, esperando que ello motivara a su pareja.

Después, con la misma ansiedad, quitó la camisa y los bóxers ajenos y, cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, volvieron a tirarse sobre las sábanas para hacer un desastre con sus extremidades y las telas. Erik besó cada parte de piel que tenía cerca, mientras sus manos, que se habían apoderado de los muslos ajenos, hacían que Charles abriera las piernas y le diera lugar entre ellas. Se movió contra él como si fuera un animal en celo, frotando sus virilidades y emitiendo gruñidos que esperaba que se escucharan por toda la casa. Se había olvidado completamente de sus recatos anteriores, de su necesidad de que nadie los oyera, ahora quería que todos supieran que se estaba follando a Charles, _quería que ella lo sintiera_.

-Ohh, Erik-como si hubiera leído su mente, Charles gimió con fuerza mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando dominar su cuerpo al sentir los dedos del pelirrojo acariciar su entrada. En poco segundos, su esfínter comenzó a palpitar al sentir esos suaves roces, prácticamente rogando por ser atravesada. No tuvo que esperar mucho, uno de esos dedos firmemente se coló dentro suyo, estaba lubricado (el telépata podía adivinar que era con los fluidos de Erik) y su cuerpo no opuso gran resistencia. Sentirse de nuevo lleno, después de un tiempo largo, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de gozo-. Follame Erik-demandó, agitando sus caderas suavemente para sentir ese dedo, que en pocos segundos se convirtió en dos, moviéndose dentro suyo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-murmuró el omega, tan tonto e incoherente como se ponía durante el sexo. Charles podía sentir el cambio en su mente cuando estaban en esas situaciones, normalmente Erik era un hombre centrado, metódico, eficiente y práctico pero cuando lo dominaba la pasión se volvía necesitado, incongruente y hambriento de más, sobre todo si se olvidaba de sus pudores. En esos momentos su mente sólo pensaba en más, y más, y más, y su cuerpo actuaba conforme a ello, pero su boca quedaba completamente idiotizada y era casi imposible que formulara una oración compleja. Oh, y Charles era un hombre que disfrutaba de hablar sucio-. Mio, eres mio-pero no importaba tanto, podía vivir sin charla sucia siempre y cuando sintiera esas demandantes manos moldeando su cuerpo, exigiendo todo de él para complacer a semejante espécimen.

-Follame Erik, quiero sentirte dentro de mi. Te necesito-las sexys palabras fueron acompañadas con un acto aún más sensual, al menos según Erik: Charles llevó sus manos a sus nalgas y las separó, mientras acomodaba sus piernas en los hombros ajenos. Era una clara invitación que el magnético no podía rechazar. Rápidamente empapó sus manos con sus flujos y la llevó a la dispuesta entrada para terminar de humedecerla. Con firmeza tomó su miembro, que rogaba por atención, y lo acarició un poco, delineando con su pulgar las venas sobresalientes que demostraban su necesidad. Se relamió los labios mientras lo acomodaba sobre esa dulce y rosada entrada y, sin apartar sus ojos del perverso acto, comenzó a penetrarle suavemente. Aunque una parte de él se moría por ver la expresión de placer que Charles ponía, simplemente era incapaz de despegar su mirada de cómo su miembro se iba abriendo paso a paso en ese cálido interior. Recién cuando su pubis chocó contra las nalgas ajenas fue capaz de levantar el rostro y, al verlo, tuvo que respirar profundo para no venirse en ese instante. Charles, desparramado en la cama, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y los ojos oscuros de deseo, era la cosa más jodidamente sensual que hubiera visto en la vida. No pudo darle tiempo para acostumbrarse, no con esa sexy imagen, tenía que follarse ese delicioso cuerpo y, antes de procesarlo si quiera, sus caderas ya estaban moviéndose.

Sujetó las piernas del telépata y las acomodó mejor sobre sus hombros, yéndose aún más encima suyo y logrando enterrar su pene aún más adentro. Charles gimió y estiró sus manos buscando abrazarlo pero, al no alcanzarlo, se conformó con tirar sus brazos hacía atrás y sujetar la almohada. Se veía condenadamente delicioso y, casi sin parpadear, Erik lo folló, devorando con sus ojos su blanca piel, su rojo miembro, cada pequeño lugar o detalle en su cuerpo. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, Charles estaba gimiendo sin pudor, cosa que hacía que Erik se sintiera aún más caliente. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y ambos respiraban bastante agitados, completamente atontados por el placer que los estaba invadiendo.

-Oh, Erik, oh, Erik oh Erik-gimoteo el castaño, cuando el mayor obtuvo un ritmo rápido y certero, golpeando directamente sobre su próstata. El movimiento era cada más más profundo, más rápido, más placentero. Erik sentía el orgasmo bailando entre sus terminaciones nerviosas y cerró los ojos, intentando contenerlo, pero simplemente no pudo. Con un profundo y gutural gemido, se dejó ir, llenando el interior ajeno con su simiente. Su cuerpo tembló casi por completo, tartamudeando en los reflejos del espasmos orgasmico. Si Charles se vio decepcionado por la pronta culminación, no lo demostró, siguió moviendo sus caderas buscando, que el miembro que palpitaba enloquecido, siguiera follandole antes de que se pusiera completamente flácido.

Bajó sus piernas para enredarlas en las caderas de Erik y mantenerlo firmemente en su interior, mientras observaba a su pareja que lucía sumamente aturdido e ido por el orgasmo. Cuando el pelirrojo finalmente abrió los ojos, la vergüenza bailaba en ellos-Los siento hacía mucho que no... y yo...-

-Shh-lo calmó el alfa, acariciando su virilidad perezosamente. Estiró su mano y le sujetó de la barbilla, antes de jalarlo hacia sus labios. Esta vez, Erik sí se dejó ir, sentía sus mejillas arder, ya que realmente no había esperado venirse tan pronto... pero Charles era tan sexy, y hacía tanto que no se lo follaba que fue imposible contenerse-. Ahora es mi turno-susurró el alfa y bajó una de sus manos al trasero ajeno, que estaba completamente empapado. Con facilidad enterró dos dedos y, ahora sí, Erik avergonzado hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno y mordió su piel para acallar sus gemidos. Sólo necesitó que esos dígitos se movieran con un buen ritmo un par de veces para sentir como su miembro, que aún estaba en el interior ajeno, comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Sentirlo palpitar y erectarse dentro de las paredes del cálido cuerpo del alfa, era algo sumamente placentero y extraordinario. Se movió un poco, agitando la cadera, más guiado por la mano que le follaba que por su propio impulso. Su respiración se puso cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo pronto dejó de responderle bien, como casi siempre pasaba cuando Charles tomaba ese rol.

No pudo, ni tampoco quiso hacer nada cuando el telépata se escapó de debajo suyo. Sólo emitió un ligero quejido cuando su virilidad abandonó ese cálido interior. Cayó boca abajo en las sábanas, acostado, y se vio obligado a alzar las caderas cuando el castaño las sujeto.

-Eres tan hermoso, darling-susurró, acariciando sus caderas con una mano mientras con la otra se acomodaba para penetrarle. Con un sólo empujón y hasta el fondo, en cuestión de segundos se vio atrapado en el cálido y húmedo orificio. Erik había enterrado su rostro en la almohada para acallar el gemido, y Charles dejó escapar una risita ante eso-. Recién no estabas tan tímido-bromeó, mientras empezaba a moverse, mucho más calmado de lo que su pareja había sido. Él sí era capaz de esperar a que ese cuerpo se acomodara, si podía regular sus ansias, en cambio, Erik y su salvajismo eran incapaces de contener el orgasmo.

El movimiento se volvió paulatinamente más y más rápido, hasta que la habitación volvió a llenarse de sonidos de gemidos contenidos y el aire se saturó con aroma a sudor, mezclado con los dejes de olor a sexo. Charles desparramó besos por la espalda ajena, la piel del omega estaba completamente sudada, y él respiraba sumamente agitado. En algún momento el pelirrojo había comenzado a mover sus caderas, queriendo chocarlas contra las del alfa lo más rápido posible. Charles sonrió, porque amaba verlo así de ansioso y entregado a sus deseos básicos. Queriendo aumentar su placer, le acarició el cuerpo, le pellizcó los pezones, mimó sus brazos tensos que abrazaban la almohada con fuerza, descendió hasta su cintura y luego se abrazó a sus caderas. Entreabrió un poco los ojos para mirarlo, justo cuando sus manos se apoyaban en sus caderas, conocía de memoria el cuerpo de su amante, y con sólo tocarlo podía notar que estaba un poco más... relleno. Miró la piel blanca, la carne debajo de la cintura y notó que efectivamente se veía distinto. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba de nuevo y le besaba la nuca, justo antes de obligarlo a girar el rostro, para encontrarse con su expresión sonrojada y babeante, y darle un beso.

Era agradable saber que su pareja se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para que ahora pudiera disfrutar más de a vida y darse sus placeres. Erik era muy delgado, principalmente porque consideraba su cuerpo un arma y el alimento era un sustento más, saber que se estaba liberando de sí mismo era agradable. Le gustaba verlo así, relajado, dejándose así mismo vivir, disfrutar, ser feliz. Experimentar esas cosa que nunca había podido.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas un poco más, mientras su lengua ansiosa se colaba dentro de la boca ajena. Se deleitó con su sabor, tragando esos gemidos hermosos, mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza para comenzar a presionar su nudo. Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo y quería que esta vez llegarán juntos, por lo cual su mano bajó al miembro ajeno y comenzó a acariciarlo. Erik gimoteo contra sus labios, suplicando cosas en un extraño polaco, y respirando cada vez más agitado. El orgasmo los sacudió a ambos cuando finalmente quedaron sus dos cuerpos unidos, su nudo se abrió paso por esa palpitante entrada, hasta clavarse en el interior y quedar atorado. Al instante, chorros de su caliente y espeso esperma comenzaron a llenar el cuerpo de su pareja, y su propia mano se vio embarrada por una salpicadura de blanco semen. Mientras los ecos del orgasmo relajaba su cuerpo con otra cuota de placer, se fueron dejando caer, hasta que el telépata quedó encima de Erik, su nudo acomodándose aún más adentro y robandoles un nuevo gemido a ambos.

-Te amo-susurró en la oreja de su pareja, apartando el cabello pelirrojo húmedo por el sudor. Erik sonrió un poco, con los ojos cerrados. No fue hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se calmaron, que abrió sus ojos un poco.

-No debimos hacer esto-susurró, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del inglés. Sonrió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza-. No comí antes de venir, tengo hambre y vamos a estar así una hora-esa respuesta hizo que Charles dejara escapar una cristalina carcajada. El castaño rodeó su cadera, acariciando suavemente su vientre mientras lo jalaba un poco, para acomodarse ambos de costado, sin separarse ni un centímetro.

-Cállate, disfruta, y cómeme a mi-susurró, jalandole desde el mentón para que volteara un poco su rostro y pudiera unir sus bocas. Erik sonrió dentro del beso y se relajó con las caricias. Los dos continuaron besándose, y se olvidaron absolutamente de todo, dejándose llevar por las endorfinas del sexo y la agradable sensación que tenían al estar juntos.

Estaban bien, estaban juntos y se amaban. Nada más se le podía pedir a la vida.

**

Alex estaba en el pasillo, esperando. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sabía que Hank estaba muy cerca. Se sentía nervioso, tenía un nudo en el estómago, desde que había pasado _eso_ entre ellos se sentía diferente, y no sabía si eso era bueno. Escuchó los pasos acercarse y abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para estirar la mano, tomar la del científico y jalarlo a la habitación donde él estaba esperándolo a escondidas.

-¡Alex, por dios! Tienes que dejar de...

-Tenemos que hablar-le interrumpió, moviéndose inquieto cuando los ojos de Hank se posaron en los suyos. No fue mucho tiempo, rápidamente el chico desvió su mirada y apretó los labios, estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Mira, tienes que olv...

-¡Me estas evitando!-le cortó, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para ocultar la forma en la que estaban temblando-Tú fuiste el que dijo que no podíamos alejarnos y evitarnos, que teníamos que ser amigos y...

-Sé lo que dije, y es lo que creo. Pero...-se revolvió el cabello mientras hablaba, durante un segundo sus ojos volvieron a mirar al rubio, y era muy obvio la culpa en ellos-después de lo que paso yo... Alex, lo siento tanto, necesito algo de tiempo para acomodar mi cabeza pero...

-¿No te gustó?-la pregunta fue un susurro suave y, sumado a que estaban en un cuarto en penumbras, sonaba muy íntima. Hank volvió a mirarlo, entre las luces que se filtraban por la puerta pudo ver sus ojos claros y el ligerísimo sonrojo que tenía sobre las mejillas. Quiso decir un montón de cosas, cosas que incluso su mente no terminó de entender, la respuesta era imposible limitarla a un simple no o sí; eran sus emociones, más lo que sintió, mas sus recatos y sus tabúes. Hubiera podido pasar horas explicándole todo lo que creía sobre su bizarra situación, pero se mordió la lengua.

-No-fue todo lo que dijo y apartó los ojos cuando vio los labios del rubio temblar al igual que sus párpados. Se recordó a sí mismo todo lo que era, todo lo que ambos eran y representaban, se recordó lo absurdo que era todo eso-. Tienes que olvidarlo, todo esto es enfermo. No es sano, lo que pasó...

-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Puedo hacerlo mejor para ti, tu me gustas y...

-Somos dos alfas, Alex, por favor. Usa tu cerebro-bufó y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-. Yo no puedo gustarte, no es una opción. Nosotros venimos predestinados con nuestras parejas y...

-Ninguno tiene en este momento y...

-No Alex, si tú... si tú fueras un omega esto... esto sería distinto. Pero la realidad es otra-admitió, soltando un suspiro de derrota. Alex apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza un poco. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle que todo eso era absurdo, que él no era un omega pero que ambos querían esto, que no le estaban haciendo mal a nadie, que en su cabeza no había una sola razón para que esto no pudiera ocurrir. Quería rogarle, decirle que él podía comportarse como el omega de la relación, que se sentía bien con eso, que lo necesitaba. Pensó en decirle a Hank que hacía que se sintiera extraño pero era agradable, y que quería experimentar todas esas cosas a su lado... y deseó decirle tantas cosas más; pero cuando levantó el rostro pudo leer la expresión ajena y supo que nada de eso tendría sentido. Él podría decir mil cosas, pero Hank no iba a aceptarlas-. Hay que volver a la realidad, entre nosotros... no puede pasar más nada-ni bien terminó de decir eso, comenzó a caminar hacía la pared. No quiso mirar de nuevo al rubio, así que no notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos-. Y tú, Alex-agregó, al llegar a la puerta-, deberías controlar esos impulsos. No son normales-con esas últimas palabras salió del lugar y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo todo un esfuerzo por ignorar el sollozó que atravesó el aire.

El rubio se quedó solo en ese cuarto en penumbras. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, cuando estuvo sentado, acercó las rodillas a su pecho y hundió el rostro en ellas. No pudo contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, le dolía el pecho y se odiaba a sí mismo y odiaba a Hank por toda la situación que estaban pasando. Era un infierno que algo "tan malo" se sintiera tan bien. Era jodidamente horrible que aquello que sentía fluir tan naturalmente fuera tan... anormal.

Tirado allí, sólo, se puso a meditar cuál habría sido el momento en el que se quebró tanto, cuándo se desvió del camino, cuál fue la razón por la cual terminó siendo tan raro... o si quizás era un defecto de nacimiento. ¿Hubo algo significativo que lo dejó "fallado" o estuvo roto desde el inicio? No había visto señales, no hubo un aviso profético de que él se sentiría distinto... simplemente pasó, pasó aquello que nunca se imaginó. Lo tomó completamente desprevenido y eso era lo que más le dolía. No entendía qué le pasaba, no entendía porqué, no entendía desde cuando... lo único que sabía era que aparentemente eso estaba mal.

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras meditaba, hundido en esa nube de pesimismo. Era de noche y eso evitaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado. Desde hacía un rato todo estaba en absoluto silencio, imaginaba que cada uno lidiaba con sus propios asuntos o ya todos estaban dormidos. No fue hasta que escuchó ruidos de unos pasos, que asomó un poco la cabeza. Pudo ver a Erik y a Charles caminando por el pasillo, con obvias intenciones de bajar las escaleras. Se veían felices, cosa que era de admirar luego de todos los problemas que habían pasado. Se preguntó si acaso él era como Erik, una persona que nunca podría encajar en lo que el mundo espera de él, se preguntó si Erik tenía sus mismas necesidades enfermizas, quiso saber si algún día podría ser así de feliz con alguien.

Los hombres sólo habían bajado un par de escalones cuando la cabeza de Charles se giró en su dirección. Entonces, Alex los vio intercambiar un par de palabras, Erik miró disimuladamente hacia donde él estaba, antes de asentir y bajar las escaleras solo. Alex volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas, no le hacía falta ver, sentía las pisadas del telépata que se acercaban cada vez más.

-Alex, darling, ¿cómo estas?-preguntó, abriendo un poco más la puerta y entrando al cuarto. Él suspiró, levantó un poco el rostro y le miró. El castaño tenía una sonrisa resignada y de pena en los labios. Charles nunca había comentado nada, pero él estaba seguro de que sabía todo lo que le pasaba, y que si no lo decía en voz alta era por puro respeto.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Leiste mi mente?-preguntó, limpiándose la nariz disimuladamente con la tela de su ropa.

-Mi poder anda muy sensible últimamente, siento a la gente con facilidad. No te preocupes, no he violado tu privacidad-aseguró, dándole una sonrisa de más confianza-. Aunque es innegable que puedo sentir tu presencia y que obviamente tienes pensamientos... sumamente negativos. Y eso me preocupa. Es natural que me pregunte qué hace uno de mis mejores estudiantes sentado en el piso de un cuarto en desuso, repleto de pensamientos negativos, a las dos de la mañana.

-No es nada para preocuparse pero... sólo creo que nada de lo que estoy haciendo va a acabar bien-admitió. Charles suspiró y se arrodilló, para quedar a la misma altura.

-Alex, ya te lo dije una vez, pero creo que es necesario repetirlo. No debes juzgarte a ti mismo, no antes de tiempo al menos. Los genes son una parte muy importante de nosotros, pero ellos no determinan quiénes somos ni en qué nos convertiremos. Hace unos minutos tu estabas contemplado a Erik y... quiero que sólo vuelvas a pensar en ello, él se pasó la vida entera negando aquello que le resulta natural, forzándose, y creo que tu estas haciendo lo mismo. Estamos aquí, para recorrer el camino hacia nosotros mismos, sea a donde sea que eso nos lleve. No deberías refrenarte, andar es lo que te sacará de la zona de donde estas, pero si sólo te juzgas y regañas a ti mismo seguirás estancado en el pozo sin fondo-le comentó. Alex suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé, y lo intento pero... seguir lo que me dictan mis instintos no es tan fácil cuando... no parecen mis instintos.

-A veces pelear con nuestros propios prejuicios es lo más difícil. Aparecen justo cuando creímos que los vencimos-el castaño se inclinó más cerca para captar la atención ajena. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Charles volvió a sonreír-. Tengo fé en que lo estas haciendo bien, te estás moviendo. No dejes que un tropezón impida tu viaje, Alex. Ya eres una persona maravillosa y, cuando te permitas ser todo lo que eres, lo serás aún más-le aseguró.

-¿Acaso ahora eres vidente?-preguntó, con un resoplido. Charles dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-No me hace falta esa mutación para verte, Alex. Estoy seguro de quién eres, y eres excepcional-la mirada fija, esos ojos cristalinos y confiados, la ligera sonrisa... todo sirvió para que Alex sonriera también, pensando que quizás no estaba tan roto como él creía. Al verlo un poco más animado, Charles le revolvió el cabello-. Erik y no estamos en medio de un bocadillo nocturno, ¿gustas acompañarnos?

-Oh, joder no. Suena raro, y definitivamente no quiero averiguar si es lo que pienso-protestó, en tono de broma, dejando escapar una carcajada. El profesor sólo rodó los ojos-. Creo que mejor iré a acostarme-comentó, levantándose, cosa que el telépata inmediatamente imitó.

-Esta bien, pero si gustas sólo ven-ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta que se separaron despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza. Charles bajó las escaleras mientras Alex continuó el rumbo hacia su cuarto, caminando lo más lento posible. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una de las puertas se abrió y de ella apareció la pequeña niña que Azazel había traído tiempo atrás. Sus ojos estaban rojos, cosa que inmediatamente alertó al rubio.

-¿Estas bien, Danna?-preguntó, acercándose rápidamente. La chica apretó los labios y tironeó de su ropa.

-Tuve una pesadilla, el profesor siempre viene a cuidarme de los monstruos pero hoy...

-Charles está ocupado hoy-admitió, inclinándose para estar a la altura de la niña. Estiró su mano para tomar la ajena y le dedicó una suave sonrisa-. ¿Yo puedo ayudarte con ello?-la niña inmediatamente sujetó su mano con fuerza y asintió, antes de abrazarse al cuello del mayor. Alex la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó, caminando hacía la cama.

Un rato después, recostado junto a una niña que lo abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante, no pudo evitar pensar que al menos había algunas cosas en las que era indiscutiblemente bueno y apreciado. Eso lo ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor. Besó los cabellos de la pequeña y cerró los ojos, esperando que la compañía alejara sus propias pesadillas también.

**

Azazel se despertó temprano por la mañana. Con cuidado de no despertar a Raven, apartó el par de brazos azules que lo sujetaban en un apretado abrazo y, mientras se levantaba, miró como la chica se re acomodaba, girando para el otro lado de la cama y abrazando la almohada. Eso le hizo sonreír, se inclinó y apartó el cabello pelirrojo de su frente, para poder darle un beso allí. Amaba ver el color azul de esa hermosa piel contrarrestando con las sábanas blancas, la figura de su pareja era exquisita y los detalles sobre su piel sólo la volvían más exótica. Había encontrado a la mujer ideal para compartir su vida, una guerrera, pasional pero piadosa y con una fuerza interna que aún ni ella misma conocía.

Era absurdo que años atrás pensó que la única posibilidad de ser feliz hubiera sido junto a su pareja, ahora, con esta nueva vida armada, sabía que Raven era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Una pareja mutante, hermosa, fuerte, que entendía su misma lucha. Estando a su lado sí se imaginaba una vida juntos, peleando por cambiar el mundo.

En ese momento sabía que si bien no tenía su pareja destinada, tenía algo mejor: tenía a la mujer de su vida; y ese pensamiento le hizo salir de su cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Si se había levantado antes que nadie era porque le gustaba tener sus momentos de paz, lo cual era difícil en una casa habitada por tantos mutantes. Normalmente desayunaba temprano para arrancar el día tranquilo y con energía positiva, ya que si lo hacía cuando todos estaban despiertos tenía que escuchar todo el bullicio, murmullos, bostezos, metal de cubiertos que chocan y... era demasiado para su humor matutino.

Estaba muy acostumbrado a que a esa hora, donde sólo había unos escasos rayos de luz filtrándose por el horizonte, no hubiera nadie más... por eso fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a Erik sentado en la mesa del comedor, con cara de haberse despertado un rato antes. Se le hizo aún más raro verlo con sus ojos concentrados y una cuchara clavada en un pote que él rápidamente podía identificar como uno de SUS yogures. Ciertamente, Erik no parecía muy fan de ellos así que la extrañeza se sumó a su pensamiento de molestia.

-Buen día-comentó, pasando derecho a la heladera para abrirla y comprobar efectivamente que el yogurt que tenía el pelirrojo era el último que quedaba. Eso acentuó la ligera molestia que sentía. Se giró y lo miró con la ceja alzada-. Creí que no te gustaba el yogurt, de haber sabido que sí, traía más. Ese era el último-dijo, dejando filtrar su reclamo en sus palabras. Erik de giró a mirarle desconcertado y, cuando sus ojos conectaron, Azazel pudo sentir el aroma que escapó de su cuello con ese movimiento. De pronto, una idea se acomodó en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no suelo comer. Hoy se me antojaba uno-comentó, sin atisbo de culpa, mientras se metía una cucharada a la boca. Azazel, que segundos antes había estado molesto, ahora estaba ligeramente sorprendido, y tras unos segundos tuvo que apretar sus labios para evitar sonreír.

-Tu estomago anda un poco extraño, ¿verdad? Hace unos días Emma estaba protestando porque devolviste en el baño-dijo como al pasar, como si no fuera importante, como si todos esos acontecimientos más _ese_ olor no significaran nada.

-Bueno, últimamente no comemos nada interesante. ¡Ya nadie parece querer cocinar! Lo más aceptable que he encontrado es este yogurt-dijo a modo de defensa. Azazel no pudo contener la sonrisa ahora.

-Nunca le diste tanta importancia a la comida-respondió. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del omega quien, cuando lo notó, le devolvió una mirada algo hastiada.

-Si tanto te molesta que lo comiera, ire a buscar más en un minuto-protestó, cansado de sentir esos ojos encima de él, como acusándolo. Azazel dejó escapar una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, iré a buscar ahora. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa que se te antoje?-comentó, caminando de nuevo hacía la heladera para chequear si hacía falta traer algo más.

-Deberías traer algunas frutas, aquí nadie piensa en frutas. Unas naranjas-respondió, raspando la cucharita contra el pote de yogurt para sacar todo lo que pudiera. Azazel volvió a sonreír y no pudo abstenerse de revolverle el cabello, ganándose que el pelirrojo lo mirara primero completamente confundido y luego de una forma asesina. Eso sólo lo hizo reír más.

-Volveré en un segundo-comentó, pero antes de alejarse un paso más, volvió a mirar a Erik-. Pero, sabes, deberías ir al médico. Tienes un olor peculiar y... no lo sé, es un poco extraño estos antojos y tus vómitos-luego de decir eso, desapareció al instante. Erik se quedó mirando al espacio vacío, entre molesto y confundido. Esas palabras lo habían dejado algo descolocado. Terminó el yogurt y luego arrojó el pote al tacho de basura, antes de apresurarse a salir de la cocina. Ir "de compras" le tomaba sólo unos minutos a Azazel, y prefería no estar allí cuando regresara.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, ni bien entró, cerró la puerta con un movimiento de mano y se dirigió a la cama donde se dejó caer. Se acostó pecho arriba, con la vista clavada en el techo. A los pocos minutos sintió su estómago removerse, se llevó una mano al vientre y frunció el ceño recordando las palabras que el mutante rojo le habían dicho. Esos síntomas... si él no fuera un hombre...

Un omega hombre...

Ante ese pensamiento, se sentó de golpe y, ignorando el revoltijo en su estómago, se cambió a toda velocidad. Necesitaba ir al médico a confirmar que eso era una especie de intoxicación. Tenía que ser. No podía ser otra cosa.

**

Cuando Alex fue a ver a Benny, debió imaginar que esto podía llegar a pasar. Había llegado a su casa, habían conversado un rato, una cosa dio pie a otra, caricias que fueron subiendo de tono, hasta que terminaron tirados en la cama del pelinegro. Todo iba bien, hasta que las manos ansiosas del omega retiraron su camisa, y esos ojos oscuros se posaron sobre las marcas que estaban desparramadas por su cuello y pecho. Benny inmediatamente se detuvo y se apartó un poco, mirándolo con ojos algo incrédulos.

Alex había olvidado que las tenía, o había intentado hacerlo, o había esperado que a Benny no le importaran. A pesar de que ya habían pasado días, las marcas de su encuentro con Hank seguían sumamente visibles, y no sólo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente.

-Tenemos que hablar-fue lo primero que dijo el omega, arrodillándose en la cama mientras acomodaba sus ropas. Obviamente, había perdido todo el interés que segundos antes mostraba. Alex hubiera querido ser una persona elocuente, decir algo que solucionara todo, que evitara esa charla y los recondujera de nuevo a la situación en la que estaban hace tan escasos momentos, pero sólo asintió y se acomodó la ropa .

-Benny, déjame explicarte. En realidad esto no signifi...

-Sé exactamente lo que es-le cortó el chico, con la voz seria y carente de emociones, que inmediatamente fue acompañada por un suspiro-. Y lo que significa, al menos para mí-agregó. En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Alex no necesitaba las siguientes palabras para saber que lo había perdido todo-. No puedo seguir con esto, Alex. No puedo-repitió.

-Benny, esto... esto fue un error. No va a repetirse, sólo fue...

-No puedo.-dijo por tercera vez. Sus ojos lucían incluso más oscuros ahora-. Sé las cosas con las que puedo lidiar y con las que no, y esta... esta es una de ellas. Sé lo que puedo darte, sé cuales son mis límites, y me temo que... ya no hay nada más en mi para ofrecerte. Y, obviamente, esto no te basta. Tampoco es sólo eso, sé cómo me estoy sintiendo y yo... si sigo con esto voy a enamorarme de ti, y no puedo hacerlo-al decir eso, sus palabras sonaron firmes e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama-. No puedo caer en la situación en la que tú estás, no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde, para quien no soy suficiente, a quien no puedo brindarle lo que necesita y que no puede corresponderme como yo lo deseo. No voy a caer en eso, no cuando estoy a tiempo de huir-a cada palabra se alejaba más y más, retrocediendo. De pronto, la cama se sentía muy grande para Alex, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y sus ojos no se apartaban del chico que tanto supo ayudarle durante ese tiempo.

-¿Vas a dejarme?-fue todo lo que pudo preguntar, sintiendo que la voz casi no quería salir de su boca. Le dolía el pecho de sólo pensar que Benny se iba a ir, la única persona que parecía entenderlo y no pensar que era un enfermo.

-Lo siento, Alex-y realmente parecía sentirlo-. Pero no puedo seguir con esto, lo mejor va a ser que cada uno siga su camino. Tengo la esperanza de encontrar a mi pareja y... quiero viajar para ver si puedo hacerlo. Pospuse eso cuando nos conocimos y...

-Lo entiendo-terminó por aceptar, había bajado la mirada ya que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo. Benny lo observó un momento, emitió un largo suspiro y luego se inclinó a la cama para darle un casto pero firme beso en los labios, cosa que sólo hizo que el rubio se sintiera aún más deprimido.

-Lo siento, Alex-repitió, ligeramente atormentado. El rubio se obligó a mirarlo y a sonreír un poco, pero asintió.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo-aseguró. Cuando Benny se apartó, él se apresuró a ponerse de pie-. Yo... creo que debo irme-rápidamente juntó sus cosas, se puso la campera y caminó hacia la puerta. Se obligó a sí mismo a girarse, porque no quería que ese fuera el último recuerdo de ambos. Vio a Benny sentado en la cama, no lucía para nada feliz, aunque si bastante resignado. No sabía si era bueno o malo saber que a ambos no les agradaba que esto terminara. El chico tenía los rulos alborotados y sus ojos negros y penetrantes brillaban con lágrimas que también parecía querer contener-. Quizás en otra dimensión hubiera funcionado.

-Estoy seguro de que nuestros yo de otra dimensión hacen crujir la cama-respondió con una sonrisa triste. Alex se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, grabando para siempre en su mente la sonrisa destellante de esos dientes blancos, que brillaban al igual que sus ojos, a pesar de la tristeza que obviamente sentía.

Era el mediocre final para una historia de amor que nunca hubiera funcionado. Pero ni siquiera saber eso pudo evitar que llorara camino a casa.

**

Erik no podía quitar sus ojos de los papeles que tenía en la mano. Los últimos días había estado enojado con Azazel por tener la desfachatez de sembrar esa idea en su mente. Era imposible, total y completamente imposible. Él era estéril después de todo, Hank se lo había confirmado, él no podía estar... estar _eso_. La simple idea debió haberlo hecho reír, pero no, le sembró una duda.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo que era imposible, pero como aún tenía esos malestares de estómago creyó que quizás fuera mejor ir al médico. Para eliminar completamente esa improbable posibilidad y para detectar si tenía alguna intoxicación. Eso último no le extrañaría, se pasaban cocinando porquerías en La Hermandad. Ninguno de ellos parecía hacer algo más sano que hervir un poco de arroz. Estaba seguro de que iban a darle una dieta, seguro que el médico iba a regañarle de que se cuidara más... y de hecho eso fue lo que el médico le dijo.

En otras circunstancias, Erik se hubiera molestado de estar así con un humano, pero no conocía ningún mutante médico y definitivamente no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que pasaba. Esa semana se había mantenido desaparecido, no quería que ninguno de los dos telépatas que formaban parte de su vida se enteraran de la absurda idea que se había gestado en su cabeza.

-En resumen, Erik, deberías llevar una dieta más equilibrada-miró al médico, algo aturdido y luego miró el papel de nuevo. Se sentía en una dimensión extraña, su mente no parecía querer entender lo que estaba pasando. El hombre le sonreía, parecía sinceramente emocionado-. Pensé que vendrías con tu pareja, esperaba poder darle a los dos la buena noticia.

-Creí que dijiste que era un mal estomacal-respondió, aturdido. Es como si su cabeza no lo registrara, hasta hace dos segundos estaban hablando de sus malos hábitos alimenticios, lo mismo que hicieron la semana pasada, y el hombre le había mencionado que el mal estomacal se debía a que no se estaba cuidando demasiado, y ahora, de pronto, tenía un papel en su mano que entre muchas otras palabras tenía en letras mayúsculas y en negrita la palabra "POSITIVO".

-Una cosa no quita la otra-le respondió, sin borrar esa amable sonrisa. Erik volvió a mirarlo, si no estuviera tan aturdido seguramente sentiría ganas de pegarle un puñetazo justo en medio de aquella sonrisa-. Te has estado sintiendo tan descompuesto porque mantienes malos hábitos, pero igualmente eso también es acrecentado porque estas en cinta.-el omega estaba seguro de que un zumbido atravesó sus oídos, volvió a mirar el papel, de nuevo al medico, y boqueó pensando qué decir. Parpadeó varias veces porque seguro eso era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero incluso cuando se pellizcó la mano notó que seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar. El hombre le miraba con esa sonrisa congelada y condescendiente, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño.

-Pero… soy estéril…-balbuceó, volviendo a mirar al médico que tomó los papeles que habían estado llenando hace una semana. El hombre, cuando escuchó su historial con los supresores y vio sus análisis de sangre, había mencionado que era casi imposible que fuera un embarazo, ya que compartía la idea de que era estéril.

-Fue una conclusión apresurada, eran análisis muy viejos. Seguramente tus hormonas se han calmado un poco, y eso fue lo que te permitió...

-No puedo tenerlo-dijo, casi sin voz. El hombre frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, ahora lo miraba con algo de pena pero también de molestia.

-Me temo que a esta altura eso ya no es una opción. Tienes ocho semanas y media de embarazo-respondió. Erik le miró, no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaba en una realidad alternativa, que esa persona no era él,y que ese definitivamente no era su cuerpo. Su vista quedó finalmente fija en los papeles, obviamente el médico no le había entendido: él no podía tenerlo, no era un opción.

La palabra "positivo" retumbaba en su cabeza, devanandole los sesos. No podía pensar en nada más que en despertar, pero nada ocurría. Esperaba que de pronto Shaw entrara por la puerta, que todo se saliera de control, y abrir los ojos para estar agitado y asustado en la cama, pero la escena seguía tan tranquilamente estática como segundos antes.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de La Hermandad, de sus amigos, de Charles, de su vida. En ningún plan contempló nunca jamás ser padre, mucho menos ser él quien lo tuviera en su vientre. Él no podía tenerlo, no podía, no podía estar... _eso_ , pero las palabras en ese papel parecían llevarle la contra. Su respiración se puso cada vez más agitada, sentía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios. Sujetó con fuerza un pisapapeles de metal que había sobre la mesa, y se obligó a calmarse.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

No tenía opción.

 **Bueno niños, estoy sintiendome rara (?). Porque las escenas que van a pasar en el fic a partir de ahora me las vengo imaginando hace...uff, desde que ibamos en el capitulo ocho de Firt Class, y ha pasado muchisimo tiempo. Desde esa época y hasta hoy tengo nerviosismo por el rumbo que va a tomar la historia. Pero bueno, espero que les agrade. Sé que quizas en este punto muchos abandonen, porque les desagrade esto, y lo entiendo. Ya no sé cuanta gente lo lee, sinceramente jaja creo que cada vez somos menos, y como se alarga más y más creo que seremos poquitos los que lleguemos al final.**

 **Lo siento si los caminos que vamos transitando no son de su agrado, realmente me planteé no hacerlo por las criticas que tendría y porque es un desafio escribirlo,, pero bueno. No quiero censurar mi propia imaginacion y terminar abandonando esto por quedarme sin ideas.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que continuan, y continuaran, a pesar de todo. Los quiero! Besos!**


End file.
